Darkest Night
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS! Há séculos estes guerreiros assassinaram Pandora e abriram a caixa que ela guardava. Por seus crimes foram condenados a passar a eternidade com os demônios da caixa dentro de seus corpos. Suas vidas são um inferno diário até que eles encontram seus próprios caminhos para o paraíso.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showater.

Estou fazendo essa fic de fichas. Desde que li essa série de livros, Senhores do Mundo Subterrâneo, pensei: Puxa... Mitologia Grega, hentai, violência e ação, épico... Daria uma ótima fic de fichas de Saint Seiya. E vamos ver se dá mesmo.

Abaixo segue o prólogo e a ficha com explicações básicas de cada aspecto da mesma e no fim do texto tem uma sessão de FAQ pra quem tiver dúvidas a respeito da fic.

******Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

******ATENÇÃO!**

******Por favor ********leiam o FAQ********.**

******Por favor leiam TUDO inclusive o Prólogo antes de mandar sua ficha. Sei que a gente fica meio ansioso de mandar a ficha rápido pra garantir vagas, ********mas a leitura atenciosa de TUDO é importante******** pra se mandar fichas nas especificações corretas. Não escolho por ordem de chegada, gente. Toda fic de ficha que crio sempre descarto fichas por que a pessoa não leu o que eu peço e acaba mandando ficha com exatamente aquilo que eu pedi pra não fazer.**

******Sei que o atual sistema de reviews anônimas do site melhorou bastante, mas por favor, assine um nome ou apelido na sua review pra se identificar melhor caso não tenha cadastro no fanfiction. Só pra não ficar aquele tanto de Guest que eu não sei se é uma pessoa diferente ou a mesma pessoa. Se tiver cadastro, por favor, na medida do possível envie uma review logada (sei que tem pessoas que às vezes sofrem problemas pra logar no fanfiction, devido a erros do próprio site).**

******Tendo dito o necessário, boa leitura e boa imaginação.**

Qualquer dúvida não listada no FAQ, sinta-se a vontade pra me contactar pessoalmente.

___Dim Ouniak._

___A Caixa de Pandora._

___Um artefato de imenso poder criado a partir dos ossos da deusa da opressão, para aprisionar os piores demônios que o próprio inferno foi incapaz de conter._

___Quando os deuses elegeram um guardião para a Caixa, eles elegeram Pandora. Uma mulher. Guerreira brava, forte e destemida. Inigualável em combate._

___Isso enfureceu os Imortais, a tropa de elite dos deuses que achavam que uma mulher não era digna de tal honra. E determinados a provar aos deuses o seu erro, eles tentaram roubar a caixa. Assassinaram Pandora e libertaram os demônios aprisionados._

___A Caixa foi perdida e como punição, Zeus aprisionou os demônios nos corpos de seus guerreiros e os baniu para a Terra._

___Vivendo entre os humanos por séculos, espalhando terror, sendo vítimas de seus demônios e torturados com terríveis maldições, eles ficaram conhecidos como os Senhores do Submundo._

******-Prólogo-**

Budapeste. Uma cidade onde o antigo se mescla ao novo. Onde seus aproximadamente um milhão e setecentos mil habitantes desfrutam de uma vida pacata de trabalho, diversão, estudos. Lar perfeito para estes tão ilustres habitantes. Nos arredores da cidade, onde existe uma fortaleza abandonada, escondem-se a mais nova lenda urbana de Budapeste. Dizem que são fantasmas, dizem que são anjos... Sabem que eles possuem muito dinheiro e sua presença ali traz muitos benefícios aos habitantes e comércio locais. Alguns deles, às vezes são vistos pela cidade, mesclados a população. Homens falam deles com admiração ou descofiança. Mulheres apaixonadas só têm elogios.

Até mesmo o turismo cresce devido aos rumores dos anjos de Budapeste. Mas a verdade é mais dura. Naquela fortaleza não há anjos. Há homens. Guerreiros. Demônios. Há muito séculos, eram a Guarda de Elite dos deuses. Travaram incontáveis batalhas ao lado dos Olimpianos. Mataram as mais horrendas criaturas em nome do Olimpo.

Mas tudo mudou no dia em que Zeus elegeu Pandora para ser a protetora de um dos artefatos mais importantes em posse dos deuses. A Caixa de Pandora. O artefato criado a partir dos ossos da deusa da opressão e que aprisionava em seu interior demônios tão terríveis que nem o inferno foi capaz de conter.

Enquanto um deles seduzia Pandora, os outros roubariam e abririam a caixa. Mas Pandora descobriu o plano e os enfrentou. Ela podia ser a mais habilidosa guerreira de sua época, mas não era páreo para todos os imortais juntos. Levados pelo ciúme, os imortais assassinaram Pandora e libertaram os demônios de sua prisão. A caixa foi perdida e a situação estava tão crítica que o próprio Zeus foi forçado a interferir. Ele puniu seus guerreiros de elite aprisionando os demônios em seus corpos e banindo-os do Olimpo.

No início, eles eram completamente dominados por seus demônios. Viajavam pela Grécia, matando e destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Até que aprenderam a controlá-los. Acalmá-los, sem jamais saciá-los completamente.

Há muitos séculos que os Senhores decidiram abandonar a luta e se esconderem dos Caçadores em paz. Vieram pra Budapeste onde vivem até hoje.

Um deles, Dite, Guardião do demônio Doenças, jamais deixa a fortaleza. Pois fazê-lo, seria correr o risco de disseminar uma doença que poderia limpar a população de Budapeste do mapa em horas. Apenas um toque em uma pessoa e a mesma se tornaria uma infectada. Aconteceu algo parecido muitos séculos antes, quando ele se encantou por uma mulher. Tocou-a no rosto e exterminou toda a vida de um vilarejo. Dite carrega esta cicatriz na alma até hoje.

Por isso é um recluso. Cobre o máximo que pode de seu corpo com roupas para evitar que até mesmo seus amigos o toquem. Eles não seriam afetados por serem imortais, mas ainda se tornaria carregadores da doença, talvez. Dite com certeza era um dos mais infelizes guerreiros devido a sua maldição. Pois sentia falta do toque de uma mulher há mais tempo que os outros. Mulheres com certeza o admirariam. Os seus amigos diziam que ele era filho de Afrodite e por isso foi batizado com o nome parcial da deusa. Possuía longos cabelos loiros e sua beleza entre os homens era realmente sem paralelos. Seus olhos azuis cristalinos seriam capazes de encantar mulheres tão bem quanto Milo, Guardião de Luxúria.

Dite é encarregado de ficar nos computadores, monitorando o sistema de segurança da mansão e usando a internet para ganhar dinheiro para os senhores. Adiquiriu um enorme talento para o mercado de ações além de conhecimento de como se obter armas legal e ilegalmente. Se a fortaleza tivesse olhos, estes olhos seriam os de Dite.

Ele caminha a passos apressados até um dos salões do castelo, transformado em uma academia onde os senhores usavam a malhação pra aliviar suas frustrações (não que fosse muito útil) e onde, neste momento, encontrava-se Aiolia, Guardião de Violência. Aiolia era um caso complicado entre os senhores. Seu demônio, sempre incitando-o a cometer atos violentos, era muito instável e provocá-lo era a última coisa que Dite queria.

Mas não tinha escolha. Teria de recorrer a ele. Quando Dite chega a academia, lá estava ele. Uma pilha de músculos suando, um colosso bufando e erguendo sem parar aproximadamente 500 quilos de supino.

- Aiolia... - Diz Doença da porta. - Temos uma emergência. Preciso que você cuide de algo pra mim.

- Agora não! - Ruge o guerreiro. - Estou ocupado... E de muito mal humor.

___"Matar! Esmagar! Destruir!"_ o demônio gritava em sua mente. Sim, Aiolia estava de mal-humor. Vivia de mal-humor, pois violência era insaciável. Dite não sabia e preferia não tentar imaginar quanto controle Aiolia precisava para não sair desmembrando todos os outros senhores.

- Sinto muito, Aiolia. Não tem mais ninguém que possa cuidar disso. Eu não posso cuidar disso. Terá de ser você.

- Dite, pro seu próprio bem... - Ele continuava erguendo e baixando o supino cada vez mais rápido. - Estou a ponto de surtar... Vá embora!

Um grito de Aiolia era o suficiente pra colocar qualquer um dos guerreiros em estado de alerta. Ser imortal tem suas vantagens, mas sentir tanta dor não era nada bom. E imortalidade tem um detalhe. Ela só é vantajosa enquanto sua cabeça ainda continua ligada ao pescoço. Mas não tinha escolha.

- Aiolia, o sistema de segurança detectou intrusos.

- Mande outro resolver, merda! - E o supino descia e subia. Cada vez mais rápido.

- Não há outro.

- Onde estão os outros 12 desgraçados que vivem nessa maldita fortaleza?

- Milo saiu atrás de mulheres, Mask provavelmente foi atrás de almas, Shaka está em transe trancado no seu quarto, o resto saiu pra fazer compras, farrear e deuses sabem onde diabos estão. Mandei mensagens de texto para que voltem, mas provavelmente não chegarão rápido.

Deuses. Uma maneira de enfurecer Aiolia é falar destes bastardos filhos de cães que os condenaram a este inferno. É verdade que eles abriram a maldita caixa, mas conceder um artefato tão importante a uma mulher? Uma humana? Que esses deuses queimem no inferno. Aiolia atira a barra na parede de tanta raiva.

- Mostre-me... - Ele se levanta e finalmente olha para o amigo.

Os dois caminham apressadamente para a sala de controle, através de corredores escuros e empoeirados. Malditos Shura e Debas era encarregados da limpeza daquele lugar, mas pareciam se dedicar cada vez menos a sua função e o demônio já incitava Aiolia a atacar.___"Matar! Mutilar! Destruir!"_

___"Cale a boca!"_ Aiolia ruge de volta em sua mente. O demônio responde com seu próprio rugido. Assim era estar na cabeça do Guardião de Violência.

Ao adentrarem a sala de controle, os monitores mostram diversas imagens das câmeras de segurança de Dite. Segurança capaz de dar inveja ao pentágono ou a casa branca. Sim, Dite era bom nisso. Os senhores instalaram câmeras até mesmo na cidade. Dite era os olhos e ouvidos dos guerreiros em Budapeste.

- Vê? Duas pessoas. Parecem perdidas. Estão andando pela colina há meia hora. Mas não se aproximaram da fortaleza.

- Deve ser mulheres atrás do Milo.

- Não acho que sejam. Parecem se mover furtivamente. Não parecem ter notado as câmeras e não parecem mulheres.

- Será que são caçadores?

- É provável. Embora haja séculos que não topamos com eles.

Caçadores. Durante os primeiros anos de maldição, em sua onda de destruição e caos através da Grécia, os senhores conquistaram muitos inimigos. Estes inimigos se tornaram os Caçadores. Uma legião de fanáticos dedicada a matar os Senhores do Submundo. Os Caçadores, idiotas, levavam o "mito" da Caixa de Pandora muito a sério e acreditavam que os Senhores eram os responsáveis pelo mundo de merda em que vivem. Bem mais fácil do que admitir que os humanos são podres por natureza era culpar os demônios. E movidos pelo sonho de que sem os Senhores, o mundo será muito melhor, os Caçadores dedicam suas vidas a matá-los.

Aiolia olha por um monitor. Parece ver mais uma pessoa subindo as colinas. Essa sim, parecia uma mulher. Poderia ser uma das parceiras de Milo (Só os deuses sabem quantas haviam), mas poderiam ser isca. Era uma tática suja e comum dos Caçadores. Mandar uma bela mulher para seduzir os senhores, fazê-los baixar a guarda e por fim, atacá-los. Muitos deles quase perderam a vida inúmeras vezes graças a intervenção de iscas. Mas com o tempo, aprendem a ficar espertos.

- Estão armados. - Diz Aiolia ao olhar mais atentamente para os monitores.

- Então? Vai cuidar deles?

Aiolia não responde. Apenas sai apressado da sala até o arsenal. E que arsenal os Senhores tinham. Pistolas, espingardas, metralhadoras... Mas Aiolia vai direto para as facas e Shurikens. Pra ele, matar requer um toque mais pessoal.

******-oOo-**

Milo era Guardião da Luxúria. O mais sortudo dos Senhores na opinião dos demais. Seu demônio era o maior caso de viciado em sexo da história. Forçava Milo a ir pra cama com mulheres todos os dias para manter sua vitalidade. E nem era muito difícil. Para Milo, bastava uma palavra, um toque, um olhar para as mulheres se atirarem em seus braços, praticamente arrancando as roupas para transar onde quer que estivessem. E as mulheres ficavam enfeitiçadas após uma sessão de sexo com Milo. Era normal que algumas o seguissem até a fortaleza para repetir a dose. Até mesmo homens eram incapazes de resistir a Luxúria. O demônio não escolhe sexo e se contenta com qualquer coisa. Mas Milo preferia as mulheres. O maior infortúnio de sua maldição era que não podia ter a mesma mulher por mais de uma vez. Não importa quanto elas tentem reavivá-lo, sua paixão se apagava uma vez que o orgasmo chegava. Os senhores ocasionalmente desfrutavam destas "apaixonadas" que iam até a fortaleza e depois as mandavam pra casa.

Milo olha para o lado, onde dorme uma loira voluptuosa e nua, que ainda há pouco foi a loucura com o melhor sexo de sua vida. Milo nem sabia o nome dela. Se o nome foi dito durante o curto "ritual de acasalamento" que os levou aquele quarto de hotel, ele não se importou o bastante pra guardá-lo. Pra que? Aquela mulher maravilhosa nunca seria capaz de excitá-lo novamente. O melhor a se fazer seria agir feito um escroto e tentar fazê-la odiá-lo. Tentar convencê-la de que ele apenas a usou pra sexo (o que ele fez) e esperar que ela não o siga até a fortaleza.

Ele se levanta, começa a se vestir até ouvir o gemido da mulher.

- Por que está fugindo a essa hora, heim? - Ela espanta a preguiça, ao estufar seu peito os seios saltam pra fora do lençol. Ela leva uma das mãos ao meio das pernas e começa a se masturbar tentando excitar Milo. Seu "amiguinho"? Nada. - Não precisa sair correndo no meio da noite... Ainda podemos transar mais uma vez... Ou duas... Estou totalmente a sua disposição, se estiver disposto a repetir a performance...

- O quarto estará pago quando você sair daqui...

- Uhum... - Ela continua a se tocar.

- Volte a dormir... De manhã, peça os pães doces... Eles são deliciosos nesse hotel...

- Não saia sem me dar o que eu quero, querido... Por favor... Estou morrendo de tesão...

- Esqueça-se de mim... Eu já me esqueci de você... - Ele veste o casaco e sai do quarto.

Enquanto desce o elevador, ele sente-se o maior babaca da face da Terra e pensa em como seria menos desgastante se pudesse ter uma única amante invés de sair caçando uma nova a cada noite. Não que ele não tenha tentado. Ele já tentou se excitar com as mesmas mulheres mais de uma vez. Mas não importa o que fizessem, seu membro não reagia. Com o tempo, Milo passou a temer a possibilidade de provocar seu demônio. No início, quando ele não podia controlá-lo, sua vida era um caos de estupros e violência que traz bile ao sua garganta só de lembrar.

- Melhor esquecer essa merda e voltar pra casa...

******-oOo-**

Mu esstava sentado no bar de uma boate, bebendo e ignorando totalmente as pessoas dançando ao seu redor. Ignorando as mulheres que o admiravam. As mulheres o excitavam, óbviamente. Mas relacionamentos nunca davam certo pra ele. Principalmente nesta era de mulheres fúteis e inseguras que fazem de tudo para esconder suas fraquezas do mundo, como a morena que se aproximava de Mu naquele instante. Fraquezas que alimentavam seu demônio. Dúvidas. Dúvidas já levara pessoas ao suicídio, entrando em suas mentes e fazendo-as questionar tudo sobre si mesmas. Usando suas maiores fraquezas e inseguranças contra si mesmas, Dúvidas já levara muitos inocentes a morte.

- Oi gato... Notei que você está bebendo sozinho e eu estou precisando de companhia... Que tal nos ajudarmos...? - Ela passa a mão pela perna de Mu.

___"Acha que ele tem qualquer interesse em você? Primeiro, sim... Este vestido te deixa gorda. Você está parecendo uma baleia. Dinheiro bem gasto na academia... E todo mundo aqui já viu que esses peitos são falsos... Olhe ao seu redor. Ele não demonstrou interesse em nenhuma destas mulheres maravilhosas. Por que ele ia querer ficar com uma baranga feito você?"_

- Eu... - Ela começa a chorar. - Eu... Preciso ir! - A garota sai correndo e chorando da boate. Mu apenas volta para suas bebidas.

___"Ahahahahahaha!"_

- Você deveria ter dado em cima daquela garota, cara... - Diz Debas sentando-se ao lado de Mu.

- Você sabe o que acontece quando...

- Eu sei, eu sei... - Ainda está pensando nela, não é? - Aldebaran abraça o ombro do amigo. - Foi foda, cara, eu sei... Mas você precisa seguir em frente... Tente ao menos dançar com uma dessas garotas.

- Eu não quero. Acho que deveríamos ir pra casa, Debas...

- Ah fala sério, amigão... Você não vai nem tentar se divertir? Que tal se eu pagar uma garota pra você?

- Vamos embora... - Mu joga a nota sobre o balcão e chama a atenção do barman.

- Não faça isso comigo, Mu! Vamos ficar só mais um pouco...

- Você não consegue ficar uma noite sem mulheres? - Pergunta Mu com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Não. Não faça isso.

___"Ele nos desafiou! Vencer! Vencer! Vencer!"_

- Ah Cala a boca! Não foi um desafio!

___"Foi! Vença! Vencer agora!"_

Aldebaran, o melhor amigo de Mu. Guardião de Derrota. Aldebaran é compelido a vencer sempre que é desafiado. Admitir a derrota seria submeter-se a semanas de dores constantes atacando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ele estava com vontade de socar Mu agora, apesar de ser seu melhor amigo. Mas ele entendia o lado de Mu.

- Sinto muito, meu amigo. Eu não queria desafiá-lo...

- Sei não... Acho que você fez de propósito... Vamos embora...

******-oOo-**

Mask surge como um espírito invisível em um prédio abandonado de Nova York, usado como casa de crack por um bando de traficantes que acabara de participar de um tiroteio com a polícia. Um policial morto. Vários feridos. Cinco traficantes baleados e mortos. O Guardião de Morte esquadrinha o salão, ouvindo o chamado dos mortos com seus olhos de cores diferentes. Um azul, outro castanho.

- Puta merda... Que carnificina... Isso foi lindo...

Mask estende a mão até o peito do policial morto e arranca seu espírito de dentro do corpo. O policial se depara com os olhos furiosos e brilhantes de Mask e se debate desesperado. Mas ele não pode tocar o Guardião de Morte.

- Hoje é seu dia de sorte, cara...

Mask desaparece e retorna alguns momentos depois. Ele retira o espírito de um dos traficantes e olha nos olhos apavorados do fantasma.

- Agora, você? Você tá fodido, cara... Mas não te preocupa... Logo teus amigos vão te acompanhar...

Mask desaparece mais uma vez. Seu demônio era o encarregado de levar almas para o além. Claro que ele não era forçado a carregar todas. Ele nunca teria tempo, com tanta gente morrendo pelo mundo inteiro. Mas quando ele é atraído pelas almas dos mortos, esta atração é irresistível. Seu corpo é arrastado através das correntes do tempo e espaço e ele é forçado a conduzir suas almas para o céu ou o inferno, até que seu demônio sinta-se satisfeito.

Naquele momento, ele aparece diante do céu. Um imenso portal dourado, iluminado pela luz do sol e meio a nuvens claras e fofas como algodão. Mask consegue ouvir o coro dos anjos e as duas almas em suas mãos se acalmam. Os anjos vêm e tomam o policial das mãos dele carregando-o para o dentro do imenso portal celestial. O traficante, supostamente católico reconhece o lugar onde está. Ele se debate e implora pra ser levado junto com os anjos, mas o apelo é inútil. Ele luta para se livrar das mãos de Mask, mas ele não consegue tocá-lo.

- Vamos conhecer sua nova casa, xará.

- Não! Por favor!

Mask desaparece novamente e reaparece em um lugar cercado de escuridão. Quando o homem olha pra baixo, ele vê uma fenda fumegante e ardente que aos poucos se abre até crescer intensamente de tamanho. Uma chuva de corpos começa a cair no interior da fenda e as risadas dos demônios ecoam alto.

- Não! Por favor! Tenha piedade!

- Sinto muito. Não faço as regras. Já volto pra buscar seus amigos!

E mask larga a alma do homem no abismo de fogo.

******-oOo-**

Shaka, Guardião de Segredos estava em seu quarto. Shaka procurava se isolar das pessoas e mal falava pois seu demônio absorvia os segredos mais obscuros das pessoas ao seu redor. A qualquer momento, ele poderia abrir a boca e envergonhar aqueles ao seu redor, cuspindo segredos.

Dentro de sua mente, ele via uma assustadora imagem de seu amigo Camus parado diante dos deuses. Mas não os deuses que ele conhecia. Havia outro, ainda mais porderoso e assustador no trono de Zeus.

- Camus!

Camus, Guardião da Infelicidade, o homem cuja a voz carrega toda tristeza do mundo e é incapaz de sentir qualquer tipo de alegria, fora convocado ao Olimpo. Ele imaginava que após séculos e séculos de indiferença dos olimpianos, eles tinham finalmente mudado. Mas ao abrir os olhos, ele depara-se com deuses que não esperava ver novamente. O Olimpo estava arrasado e completamente dominado pelos Titãs. Eles escaparam do Tártaro e desencadearam vingança sobre os Gregos, tomando seu lugar de direito.

- Vá... E diga aos outros... Agora, nós governamos!

- Sim... Senhor... - Murmura Camus antes de desaparecer, viajar por tempo e espaço na velocidade da luz de volta ao chão de seu quarto.

Quando Camus abre os olhos novamente, ele está diante de Shaka que o olhava com um olhar piedoso. Sim, Shaka já sabia o que Camus testemunhara.

******-oOo-**

Saga e Kanon empurram os carrinhos de compras até o caixa do supermercado. Comida pra 13 não sai barato. Ainda bem que Dite é o gênio do mercado de ações e consegue dinheiro o bastante pra manter a vida dos senhores.

- Deixa que eu falo desta vez, Kanon... Não quero outro festival de mal-entendidos como da última vez...

- É... Por que íamos adorar se isso acontecesse novamente... Vê se faz com que seu outro eu apareça pra impressionar a garota...

- Meu ourto eu não vai causar problemas desta vez...

- Ele nunca causa problemas. Seu outro eu é tão sociável e nunca aparece pra assustar os mortais. Ele adora ficar quietinho aí dentro da sua cabeça, comportado...

Qualquer um que tenha escutado essa conversa pode ter se sentido um tanto confuso. Saga e Kanon. Os irmãos gêmeos dentre os Senhores. Saga recebeu o demônio da insanidade, o que o faz ter surtos de dupla personalidade de vez em quando. Uma personalidade pode ser plácida e pacífica, mas quando perde o controle ele se transforma num psicopata sanguinário. Infelizmente não havia outra pessoa disponível para cuidar desta tarefa. Kanon, seu irmão foi junto para vigiá-lo. A razão de Kanon não poder se encarregar da tarefa sozinho, é por ser o Guardião do demônio Mentiras. Ele era incapaz de dizer a verdade sob qualquer forma ou seu corpo será acometido por dores terríveis. Os senhores já estão acostumados a interpretar sempre o contrário do que ele fala.

- Eu não trouxe o dinheiro comigo... - Kanon entrega as notas para Saga após descarregar os carrinhos de compras.

- Obrigado... - Diz Saga entregando o dinheiro para a garota do caixa.

- E não fique com o troco. - Kanon pega as sacolas que Saga deixou pra trás e segue o irmão.

A garota olha para o dinheiro em sua mão sem entender nada do que acabara de presenciar.

******-oOo-**

Em uma parte mais pobre da cidade, onde o cheiro de lixo, urina, drogas e morte se misturam em um único odor fétido, Dohko, o Guardião da Ira caminha por uma multidão alvoroçada até uma jaula armada para improvisar um palco de violência. Um rigue de lutas clandestinas, um ótimo lugar para alimentar seu demônio. Ira podia olhar no interior de cada alma ali, ver seus pecados... E retribuir na mesma moeda. Olho por um olho era seu lema. E aqueles que participavam daquelas lutas era em sua maioria assassinos, espancadores de mulheres, de crianças, estupradores... A corja do submundo de Budapeste contratada pra fazer o que sabe melhor e ganhar dinheiro com isso.

Mais um desgraçado de pescoço quebrado vai ao chão e Dohko pede pelo próximo. Assim que o grandalhão adentra a arena Dohko tem a mente invadida pelos pecados do homem. Estuprador. Cada soco e chute que ele já desferiu numa mulher, cada momento em que seu membro penetrou uma mulher a força passa diante dos olhos de Dohko. O Guardião de Ira retira sua camisa regata revelando as suas tatuagens. Uma de um enorme tigre nas costas e outra, que todos os senhores possuem, símbolo de sua possessão, uma "tribal" parecida com uma borboleta no ombro direito.

- Tua carreira de invicto termina aqui, cara...

___"PUNIR!"_

- Sim... Punir...

Os dois avançam um para cima do outro. Dohko defende o soco do grandalhão e desfere outro com toda sua força na costela. Força o bastante pra esmigalhar os ossos, perfurar o pulmão e fazer o homem cuspir sangue.

___"PUNIR!"_

- Gosta de machucar mulheres, seu desgraçado? - Dohko pergunta com um semblante aparentemente frio e calmo, no entanto escondendo uma ira incontrolável. - Gosta?

Dohko começa a esmurrar a cara do infeliz. Várias e várias vezes, até fraturar ossos, romper cartilagens e arrancar dentes, deixando no chão um bagaço de homem morto.

A platéia vai a loucura.

******-oOo-**

Shura caminhava pela floresta ao redor da fortaleza. Ele preferia cuidar dos seus problemas sozinho. Ele era o Guardião de Dor. Seus braços, peito e abdome cortados eram sinais de sua maldição. Seu demônio o compelia a se ferir constantemente. Os outros (principalmente os que estavam encarregados da limpeza) começaram a reclamar das poças de sangue por todo o lado.

- Shura... - Diz Aiolos, Guardião de Pesadelos. Quando Aiolos dorme, ele torna os sonhos daqueles ao seu redor um inferno. Aiolos podia descobrir os maiores medos de uma pessoa e usá-las contra ela mesma. - Você não precisa fazer isso aqui... Tão longe...

Neste exato momento ele vê o maior medo de Shura e se apieda. Ele já tinha visto esse medo milhões de vezes antes. Seu amigo com medo de enlouquecer devido a sua maldição. Medo do fato de estar precisando se ferir cada vez mais para aplacar seu demônio.

- É melhor assim, Aiolos... Os outros já tem problemas demais... - Ele atravessa a faca no próprio antebraço. - Eu... Estou bem...

Aiolos vira o rosto quando vê a faca deslizando vermelha pra fora do braço do amigo. A bile chega a amargar sua boca antes de voltar queimando por sua garganta.

- Vamos voltar pra casa meu amigo...

******-oOo-**

Do lado de fora da fortaleza, a mulher subia a colina trôpega, escutando pelo comunicador que recebeu dos homens.

- Você sabe o que fazer. É só atrair um deles pra fora. Nós cuidamos do resto...

- Eu faço o que quiser... Só preciso... Sentir ele dentro de mim mais uma vez... É tudo que eu preciso...

- Pobre mulher - Diz um dos homens com o comunicador desligado. - Transformada em uma prostituta graças aqueles monstros...

- Enquanto eles existirem, o mundo será cheio de prostitutas, cara... E morte, violência, doenças... Assim que a mulher cumprir seu propósito, nós a "libertaremos"... - O segundo engatilha a arma. - É melhor morrer do que viver enfeitiçada por estes demônios.

___"Matar! Mutilar! Destruir! Esmagar!"_

___"SIM!"_

De repente, os dois são surpreendidos pelo grito da mulher. Olham para o alto da colina e vêem a silhueta do guerreiro correndo em sua direção, brandindo as facas e rugindo como uma besta feroz. Eles tentam reagir a tempo e até conseguem disparar suas armas. Mas Violência está fora da coleira. Não há mais homem, apenas fera. Não há mais conversa, apenas morte. As facas dançam pelo ar acompanhadas de socos e chutes. Punhalada após punhalada expulsa a vida dos corpos dos dois.

Dentre os senhores, Aiolia era o combatente mais temível e mais assustador. A mulher se levanta atordoada por ter sido atirada contra uma árvore sem a menor gentileza. Sua visão turva, capta apenas flashes do homem parado de pé diante dela, quando os relâmpagos no céu cruzam o ar iluminando seu rosto. Seu rosto coberto de sangue já não era mais humano. Era monstruoso.

- FORA DAQUI! E NUNCA MAIS VOLTE!

A mulher se levanta apavorada e corre colina abaixo. Aiolia aos poucos reassume controle ouvindo o demônio ronronar em sua mente, satisfeito pelas vidas que tirou. Shura e Aiolos chegam ao local da batalha incrédulos na imagem diante de seus olhos.

Aiolia se ajoelha próximo aos corpos e rasga as mangas das camisas revelando seus pulsos. Uma pequena tatuagem como símbolo do infnito marcava suas peles. Isso só podia significar uma coisa...

- Caçadores...

Enquanto isso, em budapeste, um grupo se registra em um hotel de luxo. O Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade. Uma instituição filantrópica dedicada a pesquisas e estudos relacionados a paranormalidade que viaja pelo mundo em busca de criaturas sobrenaturais. O Instituto emprega profissionais das mais diversas áreas e agora sua atenção foi atraída pelos "anjos" de Budapeste.

Continua...

VAMOS LÁ!

**__****FICHA:**

******Nome:**

******Apelido: **opcional.

******Idade:**

******Nacionalidade:**

******Aparência Física:** Como sua personagem se parece físicamente.

******Personalidade: **Como é a personalidade dela.

******Vestuário:** O que ela gosta de vestir.

******História:** Conte um pouco sobre a vida dela, o que a levou a budapeste e como ela foi parar no meio dessa confusão. Ou não será em Budapeste que ela terá o fatídico encontro com seu par? Ela já tem algum relacionamento com algum deles? Já se encontraram alguma vez? Ela tem alguma importância na grande e épica busca destes heróis? Sejam criativas, viajem na maionese e caprichem.

******Profissão:** O que ela faz da vida? Pode ser qualquer coisa. Jornalista? Advogada? Cientista, médica, estudante, mercenária, artista... Qualquer coisa vale.

******Par:** Quem vai ser o par dela? Ver a lista abaixo e justificar a escolha de seu par. Como será a aproximação deles a princípio? Como ela vai reagir ao descobrir que ele é possuído por um demônio? Como ela reagirá quando souber a maldição que ele carrega e como se sentirá vivendo com ele nessa condição? E o que a atrairá nele, apesar desta vida sofrida?

******Par (2ª opção):** Se sua primeira opção não for escolhida, qual a segunda opção? Novamente, justifique e explique um pouco sobre como será o relacionamento deles.

******Pervômetro: **Consultar abaixo e justificar o seu nível de pervômetro. Explicar o comportamento de sua personagem com relação ao assunto em questão.

******Modificações: **Permitidas? Modificações menores necessárias a se encaixar na fic.

******Informações adcionais:** Alguma coisa que queira acrescentar que não caiba nos tópicos anteriores? Manias, opiniões, gostos, desgostos, relacionamentos, hábitos, qualquer coisa que não caiba nos tópicos anteriores, mas que queira incluir na personagem para enriquecê-la, inclua aqui.

**__****PERSONAGENS:**

******Mu:** Guardião do demônio Dúvidas. Seu demônio se alimenta das dúvidas e inseguranças, sempre fazendo Mu e as pessoas ao redor questionarem suas escolhas até perderem a sanidade.

******Aldebaran:** Guardião do demônio Derrota. Aldebaran é constantemente atormentado pelo desafio e desejo de vencer. Desde uma partida de par ou ímpar até uma batalha sangrenta, Aldebaran não pode jamais admitir a derrota ou passará dias acometido por uma dor debilitante que toma todo seu corpo.

******Saga:** Guardião do Demônio da Insanidade. Saga é atormentado por uma alma dividida. Ele pode ser um homem calmo e pacifista, quase incapaz de lutar ou um insano e violento psicopata que se diverte em banhar-se no sangue de justos ou pecadores.

******Kanon:** Guardião do demônio Mentiras. Kanon jamais poderá dizer uma verdade. Fazê-lo é submeter-se a uma dor insuportável que o incapacitará por dias.

******Mask:** Guardião do demônio Morte. Máscara da Morte é o encarregado de viajar entre Céu e inferno carregando as almas dos mortos e entregando-as ao pós-vida. O chamado dos mortos é irresistível.

******Aiolia:** Guardião do demônio Violência. Aiolia é diariamente atormentado por uma sede terrível por sangue, tentado constantemente por seu demônio a machucar, ferir e matar. Enfurecê-lo é assinar uma sentença de morte.

******Shaka:** Guardião do demônio Segredos. Shaka fez um voto de silêncio, pois seu demônio absorve como uma esponja todos os segredos mais sombrios daqueles ao seu redor e tende a usá-los contra eles.

******Dohko:** Guardião do demônio Ira. Dohko é atormentado pela necessidade constante de punir os pecadores por seus pecados. Com bastante violência.

******Milo:** Guardião do demônio Luxúria. A vida de Milo depende constantemente de sexo sempre com uma mulher diferente ou definhará até a morte.

******Aiolos:** Guardião do demônio Pesadelo. Enxerga os medos das pessoas e os usa contra elas mesmas. Quando dorme, transforma sonhos em pesadelos infernais.

******Shura: **Guardião do demônio Dor. Shura é atormentado pela necessidade constante de causar dor física a si mesmo.

******Camus:** Guardião do demônio Infelicidade. Sua voz carrega toda a tristeza do mundo e seu coração é incapaz de sentir qualquer tipo de alegria.

******Dite:** Guardião do demônio Doença. Atormentado pelo isolamento, Dite não pode tocar uma pessoa sem infectá-la com uma terrível doença incurável e epidêmica, capaz de matar milhares em questão de poucas horas. Milhões em questão de dias.

**__****PERVÔMETRO:**

1 - Sua personagem é virgem. Tem medo de sexo e de todas as suas consequências. Se importa demais com a opinião alheia para simplesmente fazer sexo com qualquer um. Possui a concepção romântica de sexo (de que a primeira vez deve ser especial) ou até mesmo religiosa (Só depois do casamento! Antes nem pensar!). Viveu uma vida isolada devido a algum problema. O que quer que seja, ela nunca teve contato com sexo. Sua personagem vai esperar a pessoa certa e ela vai precisar de um selo de aprovação do inmetro pra conquistar sua preciosa virgindade.

2 - Sua personagem não é mais virgem, mas fez sexo poucas vezes na vida e foram experiências que não a motivaram nem um pouco a manter a prática regular. Ainda possuem certo receio de sexo ou alguma mágoa, ou trauma, é uma anti-social que se isola de tudo e todos, whatever. Mas de qualquer forma, sexo ainda vai ser um bicho de sete cabeças. Uma barreira a ser transposta pelo parceiro que vai ter de se provar muito digno dela para merecer a honra.

3 - Sua personagem faz sexo regularmente, já teve (ou tem) relacionamentos com vida sexual ativa, mas nunca promíscua. Não possui concepção romântica ou religiosa. Não trata sexo tão sériamente. Conquistá-la não será fácil, mas não será nenhuma tarefa épica também. Não é mulher de uma vez só ou só de curtição. Sexo só se o parceiro estiver interessado num relacionamento sério e amor é importante.

4 - Se sexo fosse uma Hidra, sua personagem já teria a espada numa mão e a tocha na outra. E já sabe exatamente qual a cabeça a ser cortada/cauterizada pra simplificar tudo (sem sentido duplo). Sua personagem não é promíscua, mas sexo é uma coisa trivial. Se achar o cara bonito e interessante e se ele chegar junto, ela não vai pensar duas vezes antes de se entregar. Talvez até imponha alguma outra limitação, mas quando se trata dos finalmentes, não haverão muitos questionamentos ou arrependimentos. Apenas a curtição do momento e no fim o peso das consequências (geralmente, levados numa boa).

5 - Sua personagem é promíscua. Perva. Tarada. Ninfomaníaca. Sem-vergonha alguma. Ela pensa e respira sexo. Já teve as experiências mais loucas. Totalmente mente aberta a qualquer tipo de experiência sexual. Já experimentou de tudo e nunca se arrependeu de nada. Sua personagem pode ser uma mulher fácil de se conquistar, difícil de se manter. Ou até mesmo pode ser até conquistada por um único amante que vai ter a dolorosa tarefa de provar que monogamia vale a pena. Ela pode ter uma vontade incontrolável de fazer sexo, mas algo que a impeça (uma maldição, talvez?).

******-FAQ- IMPORTANTE LER.**

******Ikarus, essa fic vai ser idêntica a história dos livros?**

Essa série é uma única e longa saga, dividida em vários livros, uma história como pano de fundo e cada livro tendo como ponto de vista a vida de um dos Senhores do Mundo Subterrâneo e sua respectiva "namorada" (Não. Eu não vou fazer uma fic pra cada ficha... ù.u). Por isso eu só usei a idéia básica, o conceito da história pra criar a minha própria. Inventei algumas coisas. Modifiquei outras. Vai ter meninas aqui que talvez tenham lido a série enquanto arrisco que a marioria nunca ouviu falar. Então, "óbóviamente" não vai ter fichas idênticas a algumas personagens chave da série. Portanto, não, a história não será a exatamente a mesma. Apenas... Similar...

******Ikarus, eu já li a série e tem uma personagem dela que eu adoro. Posso basear minha ficha nessa personagem?**

Sim. Pode. Mas como a história não será 100% igual, adaptações podem se fazer necessárias.

******Ikarus, minha personagem pode ser uma criatura sobrenatural como as meninas da série de livros?**

Pra quem não conhece a Série Senhores do Mundo subterrâneo, a autora é muito adepta a usar o sobrenatural (não diiiiiiiga, Ikarus... Tô boba... ¬.¬'). Então, algumas das namoradas do senhores possuem poderes paranormais ou são até mesmo criaturas sobrenaturais. Exemplo, Ashlyn Darrow era uma paranormal que conseguia ouvir ecos do passado onde quer que estivesse; Danika Ford tinha visões de Passado, Presente, Futuro e até de outros mundos como céu e inferno através dos seus sonhos e registrava tudo isso em suas pinturas; Gwen Skyhawk era uma harpia que diferente de suas irmãs confiantes, poderosas e violentas, era tímida e covarde; Anya é a prórpia deusa da Anarquia; Olivia é um anjo caído; no sexto livro (ainda pra sair aqui no Brasil) a namorada será outra mulher também possuída por um dos demônios da caixa de Pandora... Pra falar a verdade, não lembro de uma que seja inteiramente humana ou normal...

Como sempre, prefiro variar bastante. Lembrando que isso é ******opção** e não obrigatoriedade. Mas se tiver uma idéia bacana e que possa me impressionar, tem problema não. Só peço uma coisa: Nada de muito exagero... Pra falar a verdade, até pensei em vetar isso, mas não gosto de tesourar a imaginação de vocês... x.x

******Ikarus, essa fic terá cenas "impróprias pra menores" como nos livros?**

Sim.

******Ikarus, pra que serve o "pervômetro"?**

Como o conteúdo dos livros envolve um tema mais adulto como... Hentai... Essa fic também terá cenas adultas. Por isso a ficha tem um quesito denominado "Pervômetro" que será usado simplesmente pra me dar uma idéia do comportamento da sua personagem no tocante ao sexo.

O pervômetro servirá apenas para que o Ikarus tenha uma noção básica do comportamento da sua personagem quando o assunto é sexo, mas na ficha você pode (até prefiro que o faça) especificar melhor o comportamento sexual da sua personagem de acordo com o nível de pervômetro. Não precisa segur o pervômetro totalmente a risca, o que eu dei foram exemplos.

Por exemplo, eu citei no nível 1 que a personagem nunca fez sexo por motivos religiosos. Não quer dizer que todas do nível 1 tenham de seer obrigatoriamente beatas. Vocês podem explicar que o motivo é realmente romântico (Estou esperando pelo cara certo, sabe?). Ou ela nunca foi (ou acreditou ser) muito bonita ou popular. É anti-social ou Work-a-holic a ponto de não ter tido relacionamentos... Deu pra entender? Use a imaginação e varie...

******Ikarus, quanto o nível de "pervômetro" influenciará sua escolha? Colocar "5" nesse quesito vai aumentar minhas chances de ser escolhido(a)?**

Não. O pervômetro não vai influenciar minha escolha. Eu escolherei as fichas mais legais independente do nível de pervômetro. Mas gosto de trabalhar com diversidade. Então espero que as personagens sejam bem diferentes uma das outras em todos os quesitos, inclusive o pervômetro.

******Ikarus, quais são, exatamente, os seus critérios pra selecionar as fichas?**

Originalidade. Não precisa escrever fichas enormes cheia de detalhes, como também não precisa fazê-las simplórias demais. Um meio termo tá bom. Escolherei as fichas mais originais e que me derem mais idéias pra escrever.

******Ikarus, minha personagem tem de agir exatamente como o "pervômetro" diz? "Pervômetro" nível 1 siginifica que ela não terá cenas impróprias com o par?**

Não. É só uma idéia. Mas o pervômetro não precisa afetar tanto a personalidade da personagem. Você define a personalidade. Mas na hora "H" ela tem uma orientação, uma opinião própria, gostos e preferências, etç. O pervômetro pode definir ou não se ela cederia ao parceiro na hora "H" com muita ou pouca facilidade.

Sobre a personalidade, por exemplo: No nível 5, apesar de eu ter sido meio explícito, ela não precisa ser uma louca desvairada que dá pro primeiro que vê na rua ou nem precisa ser do tipo que tem vários parceiros como pode deixar transparecer na descrição. Ela pode ser uma pessoa que possui um exterior comedido e até parece uma "santinha", mas que tem uma vida dupla a noite de sair pras baladas e ter relações casuais com estranhos. Ou ela pode ter simplesmente umúnico parceiro, mas ter a mente bem aberta a diferentes experiências, que realmente não tá nem aí pra regras e restrições e só gosta de curtição.

Enfim... Fica a sua escolha.

******Ikarus, reserva um par ou uma vaga pra mim?**

Eu não costumo reservar pares nem vagas. Eu acho um pouco injusto e desestimulante pra outras pessoas que querem participar e vêem seus personagens favoritos reservados. Além do mais, sua ficha pode ser escolhida e não ter o par que você escolheu. Por que? Por que eu posso achar que sua ficha combinaria melhor com um determinado par. E outra ficha combinaria melhor com o par que você escolheu. Entende?

******Ikarus, posso dar palpites/sugestões/criticar? Posso te adcionar no MSN/Orkut/Facebook/Qualquer-coisa?**

Sim. No meu perfil aqui do fanfiction estão listados TODOS os meus canais de comunicação (Exceto celular e endereço domiciliar... XD). Todos estão livres pra uso e pra adicionar (normalmente nem olho quem tô adcionando, mas só por gentileza identifique-se como um membro do fanfiction, só pra eu saber do que se trata). No entanto, contatos tem melhores chances de serem respondidos via e-mail pessoal, PM, Review ou MSN. Até por Twitter eu respondo (quem sabe assim eu acho uma utilidade pra ele?).

Estes meios de comunicação também estão disponíveis pra responder qualquer dúvida não respondida nesse FAQ.

Observação: Sempre deixo bem claro que sou mente aberta a sugestões e criticismo, mas eu uso as sugestões que me agradam ou que eu acho que sejam melhores que as minhas idéias ou que sejam funcionais/práticas para a fic, mas ainda gosto de fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Então, não me cobrem muito por que a história da sua personagem não saiuexatamente como você esperava. Eu tento deixar o mais fiel possível, mas ocasionalmente as mudanças são necessárias, ok?

******Ikarus, as personagens precisam ser necessáriamente meninas? Posso enviar a ficha de um menino também? Você aceita fichas Yaoi?**

As fichas são apenas para as namoradas dos senhores. E sim tem de ser meninas. Nesta fic vou barrar Yaois e Yuris.

Mas se quiser fazer da sua personagem uma safadjeeeenha bissexual no nível 5... 8D

[APANHA DE TODO MUNDO] X.x

Brincadeira. Sem Yaois. Sem Yuris dessa vez pessoal. Nada contra. Em outras fics eu até aceito, mas essa aqui eu gostaria de manter o relacionamento puramente hetero. Pelo menos entre os personagens principais.

******Ikarus, você responde às reviews de todo mundo? Até as anônimas?**

Todas. Se não por reply, dedico um espacinho antes de cada capítulo pra responder as reviews que recebo. Se precisar de uma resposta urgente, especifica na review que eu entro em contato o mais rápido possível, mas pra isso tem de haver um meio de comunicação.

Review que não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder são as de mimizentas que acham relevante expressar todo seu "nojinho" por fic de fichas e me acusar de ser review-whore.

******Ikarus, tenho preguiça/não tenho tempo/não gosto de mandar review sempre. Minha personagem será limada/diminuída por conta disso?**

Não. Eu sei que tem gente que não tem saco ou não tem tempo de ficar mandando review pra todo o capítulo e prefere até não mandar do que mandar um "Tá legal! Continua plzzzz!" só pra falar que mandou. Na verdade, muitas das pessoas que lêem minhas fics comentam por outros meios (MSN sendo o mais comum). Mas independente do que for, não excluirei nem diminuirei a participação de nenhuma ficha por falta de review e/ou comentários. Mas review sempre faz bem pro ego do Ikarus, então mandem reviews também, se puderem. XD

******Ikarus, estou notando que tem personagens que estão aparecendo mais e que estão chamando mais atenção do que a minha. Por quê?**

Eu tento, da melhor maneira possível, dar atenção a todas as personagens, sem exceção. Sempre procuro incluir ao menos um pouquinho de cada personagem em cada capítulo pra que ninguém se sinta excluído(a). Mas, sempre tem umas pessoas com a imaginação mais fértil e cujas personagens me dão mais idéias pra trabalhar. Essas personagens podem, às vezes, acabar aparecendo mais ou chamando mais a atenção. Mas eu trato com respeito todas as fichas que escolho e procuro explorar todas igualmente, na medida do possível. Então, seja original, viaje na maionese, dê sugestões. Às vezes não estou tendo idéias pra sua personagem, mas você tem uma idéia legal.

Então, fala com o Ikarus.

******Ikarus, quanto tempo as inscrições ficarão abertas para envio de fichas?**

Costumo deixar em aberto por mais ou menos uma semana e fecho as inscrições (Geralmente não levo mais que isso pra ter o número de fichas que preciso). Mas se eu conseguir as fichas que preciso mais cedo eu fecho as inscrições mais cedo. Se após uma semana, ainda não tiver as que preciso, extendo o prazo. Seja o caso que for, eu deixo aviso.

Eu espero mais uns dois ou três dias após fechar as inscrições antes de postar o próximo capítulo e anunciar as escolhidas.

Se precisar de um prazo maior pra enviar, ou se as fichas forem fechadas antes de você ter terminado a sua, me avisa URGENTE através de qualquer dos canais listados no meu perfil (de preferência PM ou MSN) que eu espero com maior prazer você enviar sua ficha antes de anunciar as escolhidas.

******Ikarus, não estou conseguindo visualizar a fic na página do fanfiction.**

Esse aviso é mais para aquele(a)s que são mais novo(a)s e não sabem bem como o Fanfiction funciona. O site tem uma espécie de filtro pra facilitar a busca por fics. Você pode filtrar por classificação (Ratings), tamanho (Length), Personagens (Characters), Gêneros (Genre), Status (situação. Completa ou Em progresso) e o mais comum, por idioma (Language).

Para melhor divulgação da fic e para obter mais respostas e mais fichas mais rápido, a princípio eu manterei a fic em classificação K ou T (Kids e Teens. Crianças e Adolescentes). Mas assim que a seleção de fichas for fechada, vou mudar pra M (Mature ou Maduro/Adulto) devido ao conteúdo adulto.

Soluções:

- Acessar direto do meu perfil onde se encontram todas as minhas fics.

- Filtrar o "Rating" para "All" ou "Rated M" para visualizar as fics de conteúdo adulto apenas.

- Adicionar o Fullmetal Ikarus como "Favorite author" ou "Author alert" e/ou a fic como "Favorite Story" ou "Story Alert" para receber um e-mail do site do fanfiction com um link direto pra todos os novos capítulos. Precisa ter cadastro e estar logado pra se fazer isso.

- Se não tem cadastro no site pra adcionar a mim ou a fic como favoritos, você pode seguir o Fullmetal Ikarus no twitter (Again... Link no meu perfil). Eu twitto todas as atualizações das minhas fics por lá.

******Ikarus, por que você foi fazer uma fic de fichas? Só pra ganhar toneladas de reviews com um tanto de Mary Sue? Não vou ler!**

Foda-se.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

___Metal Ikarus, signing off..._


	2. Chapter 2

Olá gente! Como não tenho outro capítulo preparado estou postando só a escolha das fichas.

Primeiro, eu gostaria de dizer que nunca recebei tantas fichas. Sério. Estou até abismado. E vocês colocaram a imaginação pra funcionar mesmo. Estou impressionado. E essa é a parte mais difícil de se fazer uma fic de fichas. Tentar escolher as melhores. Mesmo com tantas fichas não foi tarefa fácil. Foi a escolha de fichas mais difícil da minha vida.

Por que eu levei mais em consideração na hora da escolha a história da personagem e como essa história é ligada ao relacionamento do seu par. Por que acho que isso é o elemento mais importante já que nos livros, a trama é um pano de fundo e o romance é o tema principal abordado.

Explicando melhor, tentei escolher aquelas personagens que procuram "completar" o par que escolheu. Tentei, na medida do possível, manter as escolhas dos pares de vocês.

Aquelas que não foram selecionadas, eu peço desculpas. Mas fic de fichas é sempre assim. Sempre acabamos descartando fichas legais por que... Bom, não dá pra escolher todas. x.x

Adcionei mais um personagem, o Shion que terá um papel diferente e acabei ainda dando mais uma chance pra mais uma ficha, e uma outra ficha que eu aceitei pra complementar uma das fichas selecionadas. Fechando assim, essa seleção com exatas 15 fichas (duas a mais do que eu pretendia usar. Normal. Sempre acabo escolhendo mais fichas do que digo que usarei normalmente... x.x).

Então vamos às selecionadas!

**Shion: Alecto Berkley – Liv Morgenstern/Cibele Abáris** Primeiro eu gostei muito da sua ficha. Eu não tinha incluído o Shion na parada por que eu não tinha imaginado um demônio pra ele. Bom, ainda não imaginei. Mas estava pensando em incluir ele (Tenho uma ou outra idéia). Achei sua ficha muito boa e não queria descartá-la pelo fato de suas opções de par já terem sido definidas. Anyways, bem-vinda a fic.

**Mu:** **Jules Heartilly – Morgana Sofie Michaelis** Jules-sama. Sua ficha me intrigou muito. Esses sonhos da sua personagem me deixaram com a pula atrás da orelha e eu acho que você deve ter alguns planos pra eles.

**Deba: Lebam – Noele Soares** Seu amor e dedicação ao Deba me convenceram. Nossa... Deba é seu.

**Saga: Paula Sammet – Charlotte Vermont** Tem várias ex-caçadoras. Mas a sua foi a mais original Paulete. Sem contar que o fato dela ter uma boate é legal por que os Senhores também possuem uma boate point. Enfim, gostei do relacionamento diferente que ela tem com o Saga também. Amizade colorida FTW! ù.u/

**Kanon: MoonyMoony – Maria Luísa Albuquerque** Quase considerei a hipótese de colocar você como par do Deba Moony. Eu gostei do fato dela ser uma típica brasileira por não termos muitas delas (apesar de ter outra brasileira). Acho que ela será bem diferente das outras.

**Mask: Krika Haruno – Maya En Dor** Sua ficha teve uma certa competição. E ganhou por pouco. Eu adorei a relação dela com o Mask. Sim, eu falei que podia viajar e você não brinca em serviço. E a história dela... Nossa! Fantástica! O que posso dizer além de ADOREI?

**Aiolia: Vangresse Lolita – Victoria Flecher** Agora, quem teve competição foi você, heim? Lol! Sua personagem ficou muito legal o fato dela ser meio p... louca e sem-noção (que eu acho que tem de ser pra se escolher um cara feito o Aiolia pra dar peguetes) e sua história ficou bem elaborada. Gostei de verdade. E... Acho que ela não terá pervômetro 1 por muito tempo(?)...

**Shaka: Stella – Âme/Desir** Um súcubo? Wow! Quase que você pega o Mask, Stella-chan. Quase mesmo. Foi difícil até escolher entre você e a Krika. Mas... Eu achei que a sua combina bem com o Shaka também. E escolhi ele como seu par. Súcubo? Legal demais! 8D

**Dohko: Hiina-Chan – Mia Anderson Moore **Sua fic ficou dramática e muito legal. Muito intensa. E que conflito heim? Achei a história dela e do irmão incríveis e um par perfeito pro Dohko. Gostei muito mesmo.

**Milo: Pure-Petit Cat e Dark Ookami – Prudence e Phoebe Asakura Bedford **Espero que não se importem, mas suas fichas serão um casal incestuoso ambas apaixonadas pelo Milo... u.u Leva sapatadas e Pure-Petit Kicks x.x Brincadeira. Eu não achei um par ideal para a Phoebe e não quis descartar a ficha por que achei legal a idéia das irmãs. Aliás... Eu tenho uma ÓTIMA idéia para essas duas irmãs... Mwahahahaha (Não é pervice. Juro... x.x)! Mika, depois se quiser escolher um outro par pra sua ficha, fazemos qualquer negócio. Neko-sama. Sua ficha é perfeita, perfeita pro Milo. Eu adorei a Prue. Sério mesmo. Já estou tendo idéias pra eles... 8D

**Aiolos: Margarida – Alexandra Dimitri Radiziavicious** Você gosta de um drama mesmo, heim Margarida? Mas... Acontece que eu também! XD O seu relacionamento com o Aiolos ficou tão tenso que... Nossa... Eu não pude dizer não pro seu par... Very nice! O.O

**Shura: Black Scorpio no Nyx – Ella Draculz** Também sua ficha foi feita de forma a captar a "necessidade" do seu par. Ela é o que o Shura precisa pra ser feliz. Era meio que isso que eu esperava de todas as fichas. Que elas fossem um alívio pra eles. Uma forma de suportar melhor a maldição. Apesar de que ela também carrega sua própria maldição. Não tem como não reconhecer esses dois como feitos um para o outro.

**Camus: RavenclawWitch – Jordana Hagen Gaarder** Camus deu muito trabalho de encontrar um par. Sério mesmo. Eu achei fantástica a idéia de ela se importar tanto que conseguiu driblar a maldição, usando a escrita pra se comunicar com ele. Essa nem eu imaginava. E ela teria quase um relacionamento de fã-ídolo por já ter um conhecimento prévio dele através de suas pesquisas. Eu achei muito legal mesmo! o.o

**Dite: Lune Kuruta – Carolina Maia Medeiros** Lune-sensei. Sua ficha ficou ótima. Criando a Carol baseada na aflição do Dite. Era essa a idéia que eu queria pras fichas. Que a personagem fosse literalmente sua cura e sua salvação. E será muito interessante o "relacionamento" deles. Tenho ótimas idéias pra eles e mal posso esperar pra escrevê-los.

Enfim gente. É isso. Espero que as não-selecionadas não fiquem chateadas comigo. Quanto ao capítulo, começarei a escrevê-lo. E postarei assim que estiver pronto e betado. Vou ler novamente cada ficha pra ver se as idéas fluem. Obrigado a todo mundo que mandou fichas. Qualquer dúvida, como sempre, meus canais de contato estão listados e a disposição de todo mundo no meu perfil aqui do fanfiction.

Usem-nos a vontade para sugestões e críticas.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

_Metal Ikarus, signing off..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showater.

Ok, meninas. Vamos começar? Primeiro vamos responder às reviews, como de praxe.

**Suellen-san:** E eu estou muito feliz que você vai acompanhar minha fanfic, Sue! E sim, vai ser metal... XD

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Calma. Fica louca não. Senão você não curte a história. Nem as cenas com seu peguete... 9.9

**Lyta White: **A série é muito boa sim. Eu recomendo. O problema é achar pra comprar. Sempre que chego na livraria, acho um ou dois volumes numa estante bem escondidinhos... Eu dei sorte de achar todos até agora... x.x

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Quem não gosta de um incesto yuri hoje em dia, Neko-sama? Você vai ver como vai ser legal...

-Ikarus espancado-

Brincadeira. Como eu disse, não vai ter Yuri nem briga de irmãs por causa de homem. Mas vai ter idéia boa... x.x

**Hiina-chan:** Sim! A Mia entrou! E espero que ela consiga conter toda essa selvageria do Dohko?

**Elhienn Hovercast:** É... Talvez o Kanon tenha uma maldição tranquila. Mas imagina... Ele nem pode elogiar a namorada. E suas análises até me deram umas idéias. Uma aqui outra ali. Não estou reclamando mesmo. XD

**MoonyMoony:** Pois é. Acho que sua brasileira se destacou em meio a essa turma. Gostei dela.

**Lebam:** A gente tem de valorizar a prata da casa né? Eu confesso que até pensei que teria problemas pra achar um par pra ele. Sua ficha foi um alívio. x.x

**Alecto Berkley:** A gente tem um ou outro período de "azar" quando se trata de fichas. Mas logo ele passa. O seu passou. E ainda bem que foi na minha fic. XD

Ah é! Vou te pedir um pequeno e chato favor... x.x

De mandar na próxima review ou por PM as adaptações de relacionamento com seu novo par, o Shion, de acordo com o que eu vou mostrar dele nos próximos capítulos, ok? n.n'

**Mahorin: **Valeu Maho! Eu ainda tenho idéias pra outras fics de fichas depois dessa aqui e espero que você mande mais fichas, ok?

**Margarida:** Foi impressão minha, Sheila. Você não é nadica de nada dramática. Aliás, acho que eu que sou... Ih, mas eu sou mesmo. x.x Anyway... Você não vai mandar a Elisa me matar mais né? Não aqui, né? Please? Pretty please? n.n'

**RavenclawWitch:** Adoraria ouvir suas idéias! Pode me contactar por qualquer um dos meus canais listados no meu perfil, se quiser. Tá tudo lá, MSN, E-mail, etç

**Lune Kuruta:** E como deu dor de cabeça, sensei... Mas ainda bem que passou.. x.x

Dark Ikarus: Esquenta não Dark Lune. Tenho tudo sob controle! É nóis! ù.u

**Tuski Moonlight:** E fico feliz de saber que você está lendo, Tsuki! E é o seguinte: Da próxima vez se você mandar a ficha e não gostar, pode mandar de novo como review anônima ou PM, com as correções que quiser fazer ou pode mandar outra ficha pedindo pra desconsiderar a anterior. Fazemos qualquer negócio, ok?

**Krika Haruno:** Krika! Estou ansioso pra ouvir suas ideias! E esqueci de perguntar no capítulo anterior. Sua personagem foi inspirada na Feiticeira de "A Batalha do Apocalypse" né? Acho que é por isso que inconscientemente gostei dela... Só depois que a ficha do "En Dor" caiu... XD

Enfim. Esse é o primeiro capítulo oficial de Darkest Night, gente. Ele ficou bem grandinho. Fiquei praticamente um fim de semana inteiro escrevendo ele por que queria apresentar cada personagem ficha primeiro. (N/B: e ficou mesmo u.u)

Como são muitas, eu sempre me embanano e assim eu meio que vou gravando. Aprendendo a escrever cada uma. E essa estou tendo o cuidado especial de consultar as fichas pra deixar bem fiel. Se estiver errado, puxem a orelha do Ikarus. (N/B: eu recomendo! \u.u)

Esse capítulo saiu grande. E como saiu grande. Por que não quis separar em dois capítulos. Quis introduzir todas de uma vez aqui pra todo mundo ter um gostinho de como será seu personagem na história. (N/B: Ikarus, as meninas gostam de caps grandes!). Por isso ficou grande, porque a maioria das histórias não batem. Mas logo, as personagens começarão a se reunir, se encontrar e essa trabalheira vai ser dispensada por que vou poder trabalhar com várias personagens no mesmo momento e mesma situação. (N/B: preguiçoso xP)

Também para evitar demora muito grande na postagem, posso adotar a mesma postura que adotei ao escrever Super Marionetes World. Posso focar alguns capítulos em personagens específicos. Pra história fluir mais rápido e os capítulos ficarem menores. Assim cada personagem vai ter sua devida atenção.

Ok, avisos dados. Vamos a fic que já tem coisa demais pra ler.

Apreciem a história. (N/B: Não se preocupe, elas vão! u.u)

**Beta: Black Socrpio no Juh**

**-DARKEST NIGHT-**

**-By Metal Ikarus-**

**Capítulo 01 – Olhando para o abismo**

Do alto de uma árvore, uma garota de longos cabelos negros, trajando uma roupa colante, também negra, observava a Fortaleza com um binóculo. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seu rosto anguloso era contornado pela franja até a altura do queixo. Apesar da sua aparência "ocidental" ela tinha os olhos levemente puxados.

_"Você tem visual, Prudence? Câmbio."_

- Se me chamar de Prudence outra vez, eu corto seu pau e enfio na sua garganta... Senhor. Câmbio.

_"Apenas faça seu trabalho."_

- Eu tenho visual. São 3 deles. Estão massacrando os idiotas que o senhor enviou. Qual o sentido de mandar incompetentes contra os demônios?

"_Não esperava que eles fossem capazes de lutar com os demônios. Eles só precisavam confirmar que estamos no lugar certo."_

- Mas isso não vai deixá-los a par de nossos planos? Estou vendo que os demônios capturaram um dos nossos. Eles vão provavelmente interrogá-los. Ou torturá-los.

_"Para se salvar o mundo, sacrifícios são necessários. Não importa se eles forem torturados. Eles não sabem de nada. Agora volte para a base. Que o Anjo esteja com eles."_

- "Amém"...

"_Prue... Tome cuidado. Eu não quero que você se machuque, ok?"_

- Não se preocupe, Phoe... Eu estou bem e segura. Estou retornando imediatamente para a base.

"Rápido Prue. E tome cuidado."

- Relaxa, maninha. Os bastardos já entraram na fortaleza. Estou retornando. Vejo você daqui a pouquinho, querida.

"_Ok. Câmbio."_

**-oOo-**

Aiolia arrasta o homem ferido pra dentro da Fortaleza. Ele gemia de dor pelos ferimentos sofridos. Shura e Aiolos seguem logo atrás, fechando a imensa porta do hall de entrada. Dite já chegava desesperado aguardando notícias.

- São caçadores? - Pergunta Dite afobado. - E quanto a mulher?

- Sim, são caçadores. - Diz Shura. - A mulher se foi. Provavelmente era isca.

Aiolia atira o homem contra a parede com toda sua força descomunal. Aiolos o contém. Dessa vez foi fácil, pois o demônio já tivera sua dose de violência por hoje. Não fosse por isso, o braço de Aiolos em seu ombro estaria quebrado.

- Espere, Aiolia. Não o mate.

- Não posso prometer nada.

Aiolos ergue o homem pela gola da camisa. Neste instante, Shaka chega apoiando Camus.

- O que está acontecendo?

A voz de Camus faz todos recuarem. Aquela tristeza insuportável emanada da voz dele faz todos terem vontade de se jogarem de um prédio.

- Porra, Camus! Fecha essa boca! - Aiolia ruge entre dentes.

- Diga-nos o que você sabe, Caçador. - Diz Shura enfiando a faca no pescoço do homem.

- Demônios... Desgraçados... Não vou dizer nada! Vão pro inferno...

- Shaka? - Diz o guardião de Pesadelo.

Shaka, silencioso como sempre, se aproxima do homem caído e segura sua face. O homem está tremendo de medo e suando frio. Assim que Shaka abre os olhos, as memórias do homem são sugadas de sua mente. Shaka entra em transe e começa a falar com a mesma voz do caçador.

- Os demônios vão cair! Vamos encontrá-la... A Deusa sacrificada... O mundo será novamente um paraíso! Em nome do Anjo!

- Pare! Saia da minha mente!

O caçador leva um chute de Aiolia nas costelas.

- A mesma merda de sempre. É só um bucha qualquer.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? - Pergunta Dite.

- Vá pro inferno!

- Já vivemos nele! Agora diga ou vou arrancar sua cabeça! - Aiolia o ergue pelo pescoço.

- Eu vim aqui pra livrar o mundo de vocês, demônios! O mundo será livre novamente!

Aiolia se enerva e aperta o pescoço do homem com as duas mãos até quebrá-lo. O corpo inerte cai feito um boneco de pano jogado no chão.

- Este homem não sabia de nada. - Shaka quebra seu "voto de silêncio" tirando todos de seu transe. - Eles são apenas, como Aiolia disse, buchas de canhão. Enviados para cá por algum motivo. Mas não o de nos derrotar. Caçadores são mais espertos que isso.

- Mas se estes estão aqui, deve haver mais, não?

- Com certeza. Parece que fomos encontrados. - Diz Aiolos. - Dite. Fique de olho em toda a cidade. Os alarmes acionados e funcionando. Todos eles. Contate os outros e faça-os voltar pra cá imediatamente.

- Eu tenho péssimas notícias. - Diz Camus, novamente emitindo aquela voz carregada de dor e desespero.

- Eu vou matá-lo... - Aiolia diz atordoado.

- Isso é importante. - Diz Shaka.

Camus senta-se no sofá. Shaka olha para todos.

- Devemos esperar todos voltarem.

**-oOo-**

A garota de cabelos longos castanho-escuros e ondulados acabara de desembarcar do avião. Era sua primeira vez em Budapeste. Filha de um militar com uma bióloga marinha, ambos brasileiros vivendo na base do país localizada na Antártida, Carolina Maia Medeiros só conheceu dois lugares deste imenso mundo. O lugar onde nasceu, a base, e São Paulo, onde se formou. Agora estava em Budapeste e adorando cada momento. Por mais que adorasse a Antártida tinha vontade de conhecer outros países. Por isso não hesitou ao receber um convite de sua orientadora, que neste exato momento a esperava no portão de desembarque.

Carolina pega sua bagagem e é recebida com alegria pela húngara que a cumprimenta com um "Bem-vinda" carregado de pesado sotaque húngaro. A mulher falava português bem, embora fosse difícil compreendê-la às vezes.

Mas Carolina já estava acostumada ao sotaque. A conhecia há muito tempo. Mesmo depois de se formar, mantiveram contato. Eram grandes amigas.

- E como foi o vôo?

- Foi longo. Mas sem problemas.

- Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo, Carol. Este congresso será incrível. Terá profissionais de todas as partes do mundo fazendo palestras sobre a sua área.

- Eu mal posso esperar. E precisava sair um pouco do frio da Antártida. E de perto dos meus pais.

- Imagino. Mas não se preocupe. Não te trouxe aqui apenas para trabalhar. Budapeste promete muitas aventuras.

As duas tomam um táxi para o hotel.

**-oOo-**

Morgana não acreditava naquilo. Não acreditava que estava perdendo sua noite convencendo sua a amiga a sair do banheiro. Será que não podia vir a Budapeste sem ter de passar por uma experiência dessas? Há alguns anos - quando visitara a cidade pela primeira vez ainda como assistente de uma famosa revista de moda - uma modelo teve um lapso e trancou-se no banheiro ameaçando se matar.

- Eu estou gorda! Eu sou horrível!

- Do que está falando, garota? Ai senhor, dai-me paciência... - Essa última frase saiu sussurrada. - Abre essa porta e me deixa entrar! O que aconteceu?

- Eu estou horrível! Eu me esforcei tanto! Eu só queria... Só queria ser amada! Eu fiz de tudo!

- Querida, abre essa porta! Você estava bem. O que aconteceu?

- Vai embora!

- Não, até você abrir essa porta! Eu vou contar até 3!

A garota no banheiro chora ainda mais alto.

- Eu vou me matar!

Morgana toma um susto e arromba a porta do banheiro com uma ombrada para encontrar a amiga sentada sobre o vaso, maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas e chorando escandalosamente por sabe-se Deus o que.

- Ivanna! Mas que... O que te deu? Da última vez que eu te vi você estava ótima, tinha ido flertar com um cara...

E como um flashback, a imagem volta a sua mente. O mesmo homem daquela vez. O homem daquela vez, da vez da modelo que queria se suicidar. Quando as outras amigas que acompanhavam Morgana na "girls' night" chegam. Bem na hora, pensa Morgana, pois precisava verificar alguma coisa e não podia deixar a amiga sozinha.

Morgana corre para fora do banheiro e esquadrinha o ambiente atrás dele. O rapaz com quem a amiga estava flertando. Ele parecia estranhamente familiar e ela não tinha reparado nisso naquela hora em que Ivanna se aproximou dele. Parece que tomou um pouco mais de tequila do que está acostumada.

Mas ela o vê. Tão claro quanto o viu da última vez, mas agora, acompanhado de um brutamonte. Quem é este homem, afinal? Algum sádico que se diverte desfazendo de garotas? Zombando de suas fraquezas e inseguranças? Ela tem algumas coisas a dizer a ele.

Morgana marcha em meio à multidão de rapazes e garotas dançando como quem fez sexo pela pista de dança até alcançá-lo. Ela o puxa pelo braço fazendo-o se virar pra ela.

- Ei, você!

Mu se vira, para dar de cara com uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, ondulados, jogados de lado, olhos verdes e lábios carnudos. Ela nota o belo rosto do rapaz por um instante, perdendo o contato com a realidade por um segundo.

- Pois não? - Ele pergunta.

- Erm... - Ela parece não se lembrar do que tinha a dizer.

_"Bela pose. Aposto que convence criancinhas de que você é confiante."_

- O quê? Disse alguma coisa? - Ela pergunta e logo sacode a cabeça espantando aquele pensamento sussurrado em sua mente. - Não importa. Quero saber o que disse à minha amiga!

- Sua amiga?

- Não se finja de engraçadinho comigo! Você falou alguma coisa a ela que a deixou arrasada! E você vai se desculpar com ela!

_"Continue assim, Morgana. Você não é capaz de fazer nada direito. Ele não está te levando a sério. Como seu noivo não te levou a sério. Como sua família não te levou a sério. Você é uma piada."_

Ela dá um passo pra trás. Mu reconhece aquele olhar no rosto dela. Dúvidas já estava entrando em ação e devorando aquela mulher por dentro. Literalmente. Enchendo-a de dúvidas e questionamentos.

- Sinto muito. Eu não posso ajudar sua amiga de outra forma se não mantendo distância dela. E de você também.

Mu se vira e parte junto de Aldebaran, deixando uma atordoada Morgana para trás. Ele fora tão rude. Mas seus olhos eram tão sinceros. É quase como se ele sentisse culpa por algo errado que fez sem ter a intenção de fazer. Quem diabos era este homem?

- Ei. Ela é gostosa. Por que não chegou nela?

Mu ignora o amigo e ambos entram no carro.

**-oOo-**

Victoria Fletcher sempre fora do tipo que se arrisca. Enquanto ajudava seu pai a caçar demônios. Assumiu o "manto de isca" da mãe depois que ela morreu. Como odiava os malditos demônios. Não foi a toa que se ofereceu para a missão. Era boa nisso. E era convincente também. Não conhecia os dois caçadores que a acompanhavam. Convencera-os de que era realmente uma mulher qualquer que fora "corrompida" pelos Senhores. O teatro precisava ser perfeito para atraí-los pra fora.

Até mesmo o demônio malvadão acreditara que ela estava apavorada. Mas a visão dele mal a abalou. Ela é realmente uma excelente atriz. Ela fingiu que se assustara com o demônio e saíra correndo para salvar a própria vida.

Agora, voltava para a cidade tranquilamente. Mas uma coisa a intrigava. Aquele homem que ela vira, esfaqueando seus companheiros. Ela não queria admitir, mas aquilo a impressionou. Impressionou? Não. Ela achara excitante.

Seu instinto sempre fora o de se arriscar. Voluntariou-se para esta missão para conhecer os Senhores de perto. Aqueles de que todos os caçadores tremiam ao falar. Quanto mais perigoso melhor.

- "Aquele que luta com monstros deve acautelar-se para não tornar-se também um monstro. Quando se olha muito tempo para um abismo, o abismo olha para você..." - Ela comenta para si mesma e dá um sorriso. - Não existe maior verdade do que esta...

Uma van para na estrada ao lado dela e abre a porta de trás.

- Vamos, novata. Não temos tempo a perder. Vamos voltar para a base.

- É pra já, Prudence.

- Meu nome é Prue, porra!

**-oOo-**

A vida nunca fora fácil para Mia Anderson. Vivendo num bairro barra pesada de Los Angeles, ela cresceu ao lado do irmão tendo de conviver com um pai desempregado e viciado na jogatina e uma mãe que trabalhava em dois empregos pra trazer dinheiro pra casa. E quando ele se matou tudo piorou. Pois agora, a família assumira suas dívidas. Dívidas que o irmão teve de pagar através de serviço perigoso e Mia através da prostituição.

Mas mesmo com tantas dificuldades, mesmo após a morte da mãe, Mia nunca desanimou e sempre tentou ser otimista. Mas claro que todos têm seu limite. E reunir todas as suas economias para viajar a Budapeste apenas para encontrar o irmão envolvido em lutas ilegais era a gota d'água de Mia.

Desde que se separaram, em péssimos termos, ela sonhava em reencontrá-lo. Era sua única família viva. E agora estava em Budapeste, sem dinheiro e desesperada para ver o irmão novamente. Mas imaginaria que ele estivesse finalmente fora da vida criminosa. Mas aqui estava ele, afundando ainda mais nela.

Ao abrir caminho por entre a multidão naquela noite, ela vê o irmão adentrando a arena. Ela chama por ele, mas o barulho da multidão é grande demais. O oponente era um sujeito mal-encarado e tatuado. Estava sem camisa e era visivelmente mais forte do que Christopher.

Mia ainda gritava, tentando chamar a atenção do irmão, mas ele não ouvia. Ela se move por entre a multidão até chegar mais próximo dele. Grita novamente o nome dele mais perto e ele finalmente a nota.

- Christopher! O que está fazendo?

- Mia! O que veio fazer aqui? Esse lugar não é pra você! Suma daqui!

- Christopher, vamos embora! É perigoso!

- Mia! Eu preciso dessa grana! Sai daqui. Falo com você depois.

E a luta começa. Dohko tranquilamente circula a arena esperando por seu oponente agir. O pirralho é corajoso e atrevido. Podia ver isso na sua postura e na forma afobada como atacava. Amador. Malha um pouco e aprende a dar uns socos e acha que já tem o que precisa pra vir para as lutas. Seria esmagado feito um inseto.

Principalmente por que os olhos de Dohko já enxergaram sua alma. Os serviços sujos que fez para pagar as dívidas do pai. "Sinto muito por seu pai vagabundo, mas sinto ainda mais pelas cabeças das vítimas que você rachou, desgraçado."

O soco chega direto no rosto de Christopher no momento em que a imagem do rapaz batendo em uma mulher com um taco de baseball lhe invade a mente. A joelhada no estômago vem quando ele vê a imagem de um rapaz viciado em drogas afundado em dívidas implorando por sua vida e levando um tiro na cabeça.

E a cada pecado os golpes de Dohko atingiam mais forte. Até gritos invadirem seus ouvidos. "Christopher". "Christopher". Eram lembranças? A imagem da menina ruiva chorando é uma lembrança? Ou é o agora?

Mia invade a arena abraçando o irmão surrado e caído no chão. Os olhos vermelhos de Dohko começavam a regressar ao castanho habitual e ele nota sua respiração afobada. Ele queria matar o desgraçado. Seu demônio nunca parou de bater até que a vítima estivesse morta. Apenas isso satisfaz o demônio.

Dohko retorna a realidade ao ver a garota chorosa se debatendo nos braços dos seguranças.

- Por favor! Ajudem meu irmão, ele vai morrer! Por favor!

Dohko olhava da garota para a massa de carne surrada que costumava ser seu irmão e uma incontrolável ira nasce em seu peito. Ira. Seu demônio. Queria sangue.

Os seguranças são derrubados com socos. Mais seguranças atacavam Dohko tentando segurá-lo, mas nada pode conter Ira quando ele está sedento de sangue. Uma demonstração de violência que Mia jamais testemunhara. Ela estava apavorada.

Dohko ergue Christopher nos ombros. Mia não consegue acreditar no que via.

- Levante-se. Vamos levar seu irmão ao hospital.

A multidão amedrontada abre alas para eles passarem. Mia devia estar apavorada e morrendo de raiva. Mas segue aliviada atrás daquele homem violento.

**-oOo-**

Há um ano que Alex trabalhava neste caso. Criminosos que agiam por toda a Europa e Ásia com o pior tipo de negócio que se podia imaginar. Contrabando, tráfico de drogas, lavagem de dinheiro. Já deveria estar dormindo, mas não conseguia descansar. Quanto mais tempo levasse para resolver um caso, pior ela ficava. Era quase obcecada. Não tinha tempo para namoros, amigos nem qualquer tipo de relacionamento. A última vez que esteve com um homem foi quando estava trabalhando em Moscou e conheceu um misterioso homem chamado Aiolos.

Ela mesma não se reconheceu naquela noite. O tal de Aiolos aparecera do nada enquanto ela caminhava de volta para o hotel. A "salvara" de uma dupla de estupradores (não que ela precisasse de ajuda contra eles) e de repente, estavam bebendo no bar do hotel. A convite dela. Ele parecia um rapaz comum, desacostumado ao luxo de um hotel cinco estrelas.

Mas naquela mesma noite, eles acabaram na cama juntos. E fora a experiência sexual mais excitante da sua vida. Nada que ela experimentara antes na adolescência se comparava. E a mágoa do abandono no dia seguinte também era incomparável a qualquer decepção que sofrera com os namoradinhos da adolescência.

Mas ela ia sobreviver. Nunca foi mulher de ficar se lamentando por causa de homens. É uma agente da Interpol e não tem tempo para "mulherzices". Tem criminosos a prender.

Sua cabeça doía lendo todas as pastas e arquivos de suspeitos que a Interpol investigava durante todos aqueles meses, jogados sobre sua mesa de centro. Até mesmo a xícara de café estava pesada demais pra ela. Precisava dormir.

Alex já juntava toda aquela bagunça para guardar e se preparar pra dormir quando algo chamou sua atenção. Fotos. De Aiolos e alguns outros homens. Todos faziam o tipo "soldado" dele. Homens fortes e musculosos. Fotos tiradas há alguns meses atrás em... Ela revira a pasta buscando por informações... Budapeste. Um recorte de uma notícia do jornal local, sobre uma gangue de traficantes que fora misteriosamente assassinada. A Polícia desconfia de uma guerra de gangues por território. Mas ali, na foto, estavam eles. Não muito nítido, mas ela podia ver que era Aiolos na multidão, atrás da faixa policial observando os corpos serem carregados pra fora. A suposta gangue morta estava ligada aos chefões do crime organizado que Alex investigava há meses.

Alex é astuta o bastante para saber que não existem coincidências. Existem evidências inevitáveis.

- Sim... - Ela diz no celular após discar rapidamente os números. - Quero uma passagem só de ida para Budapeste. Obrigada.

**-oOo-**

Pandora's Box. A boate mais badalada de Budapeste. Por fora era um galpão sem muito atrativo. Do tipo que você nem notaria se não fosse pela quilométrica fila de homens e mulheres procurando por uma diversão. Por dentro, era um oceano de belos homens e mulheres seminus, dançando, bebendo, se drogando e transando. Em um dos camarotes VIP's, que apenas aqueles que possuem condição de gastar quantias exorbitantes de dinheiro para usufruir deles, encontrava-se Ella Draculz.

Acompanhada de um homem de cabelos morenos, bem alcoolizado, que conhecera na pista de dança, a garota de cabelos negros e mechas roxas trajava um espartilho preto com um sobretudo por cima. Cinta-liga e bota de salto alto. A maquiagem escura lhe dava um ar ainda mais obscuro e sedutor. Linda. Delicada, mas de curvas sinuosas. Com certeza, muito agradável aos olhos.

O rapaz que estava com uma camisa social, com alguns botões soltos exibindo o peito, a abraça por trás enquanto ela servia o vinho em duas taças. As mãos dele eram ávidas em tocar seus seios, assim como os lábios em beijar seu pescoço. Ela o empurra pra trás e retira o sobretudo maravilhando-o ainda mais com seu corpo.

- Acalme-se, gato. Não seja apressado. Eu mando aqui. - Ela sorri de um modo sapeca que o deixa excitado.

Eles bebem o vinho em uma única golada. Ella senta-se na cama e dá tapinhas no colchão, chamando-o para sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele joga a taça de lado descendo o zíper da calça e aproximando-se dela.

- Guarda essa coisa. Eu disse que eu mando aqui.

Ela se levanta e circula o rapaz. Às costas dele, ela abre a camisa, puxando-a e arrancando todos os botões. A camisa é jogada no chão. A mão de Ella busca a calça dele e invade-a. Segura o pênis, já ereto. E começa a estimulá-lo com movimentos lentos pra cima e pra baixo.

- Mas que rapaz animadinho...

Quando ele se vira pra ela, é empurrado para a cama. Ela engatinha sobre ele beijando seu corpo esculpido, arrancando as calças dele e colocando um sorriso em seu rosto. Ella era pura sedução, na maneira de se mover e tocar. A pura suavidade de sua mão ao redor de seu membro já lhe causava arrepios. A sensação dos lábios dela envolvendo seu pênis e a carícia da língua arrancam gemidos de prazer e quase lhe rendem um orgasmo.

O homem vai à loucura. Gemendo alto, segurando-a pelos cabelos. Ella chupava vigorosamente, lambia e depois voltava a chupar. Quando ele já estava quase atingindo o ápice, ela pára. Ella sabia provocar um homem e fazer o sexo durar o máximo possível.

De pé, ela tira a calcinha. Ele fica ainda mais excitado, ao ver que ela é depilada. Ela desce as alças do espartilho expondo os seios firmes de mamilos rosados que ele aperta com as mãos fazendo-a morder os lábios. O aperto era forte e a dor era bem-vinda. Ella já estava úmida entre as pernas, ansiosa para transar. Sem muita cerimônia, ela pega o preservativo sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e coloca no pênis do rapaz. A penetração é ainda mais prazerosa. Apertada, mas tão úmida que seu membro não encontra qualquer resistência.

- Hmm... Delícia... - Ella geme.

- Rápido... Faça! - Ele quase grita afobado.

Ella o empurra de volta para a cama e desfere um tapa no rosto. Ela está no controle da situação. Ela decide quando deve ir rápido e quando deve ir devagar. Ela decide quando ele irá gozar. Ele precisa aprender. Por bem ou por mal.

- Eu disse...! Que eu mando aqui...

Lentamente, Ella começa a mover o quadril, arrancando gemidos dele. Suas unhas arranhavam seu peito.

- Ei, vai com calma, garota!

- Que foi? - Ela segura o rosto dele. - Não aguenta um pouquinho de dor? Não seja frouxo...

Ella volta a mover o quadril cavalgando-o. Sentindo o membro grosso entrar e sair cada vez mais rápido, arrepiando sua pele. Fazendo-a arquear o corpo e gemer alto. Delicioso, mas ela precisava de mais estímulo, muito mais. Ela precisava de dor. A única coisa que poderia realmente excitá-la e levá-la ao ápice. A dor.

O rapaz nem vê a vela derretendo que Ella segurava e sorria ao derramar sobre seu peito.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu disse pra ficar calado!

Enquanto movia o quadril cada vez mais rápido, ela começa a beijar seu pescoço, deslizando a língua pela pele e experimentando o sabor de seu suor. Ele agarra a bunda dela e move o quadril também, intensificando o ritmo da penetração. Mais e mais rápido e forte. Mais intenso. Mais profundo. Ella ainda beijava seu pescoço quando de repente, ele dá um grito. Não só de prazer pelo orgasmo intenso que teve, mas de dor pela mordida que recebera. Ela também atinge o orgasmo e se levanta com os olhos vidrados, estranhamente violetas, quase escarlates, quando antes eram de um azul gélido. Os lábios dela estavam sujos de sangue.

O homem apavorado joga-a sobre a cama ao sentir o sangue escorrendo por seu ombro. Sua mão estava manchada de sangue quando ele a levou ao ferimento.

- Porra, sua vadia maluca! - ele pega a camisa do chão, veste a calça o mais rápido que pode e sai correndo do quarto. - Que diabo pensa que está fazendo?

- Frouxos... - Ella se recompõe, veste a calcinha e ajeita as alças do espartilho, saindo da porta e retornando a pista de dança.

Em uma mesa particular, cercada de seguranças, ela via sua amiga, Charlotte Vermont. Uma ruiva de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis. Em roupas góticas. Era a dona do estabelecimento. Ella se aproxima da mesa e os seguranças passam a revistá-la, quando Charlotte os impede.

- Por favor, rapazes, não é necessário. Ella e eu somos amigas de longa-data. Sente-se. Usufruindo de nossos quartos pelo que fiquei sabendo? Como foi?

- Patético. Ele saiu correndo. Com um pouquinho de sangue! Nem tive tempo de usar a parafernália de couro.

- Hahahaha! Ah, Ella... Alguns homens são realmente avessos a seus carinhos. Tome, beba alguma coisa.

Ella vira o martini de uma única vez.

- Ah, não fique assim, Ella. Algum dia, talvez você conheça um homem perfeito pra você. Que você poderá machucar a vontade que não sairá correndo pela porta.

- Estou começando a achar que este homem não existe.

- O que aconteceu com aquele... Qual era o nome dele? Que vive andando por aí com meu Saga?

- Mask.

- Isso. Por que ainda não estão juntos? Você sabe como ele é, não sabe?

- Claro que sei. Mas ah... Ele é gostoso... Um animal na cama... Mas mal nos vemos. Ele vive muito imerso no "emprego" dele. Além do que o que tínhamos é puramente sexual.

- Você? Sentindo carência emocional?

- E por que não? Estou cansada de homens correndo assustados de quarto só por causa de um pouco de sadomasoquismo.

- Isso é verdade. Saga também não é muito presente. Sempre que nos vemos temos uma transa daquelas, mas logo ele parte pra fazer sabe-se lá o que. É patético, mas estou sentindo falta de um pouco de carinho depois do sexo.

Ella dá uma risada deliciada.

- Não ria! É sério... Eu tenho certeza de que não quero nenhum outro homem em minha vida. Saga faz todos eles parecerem ordinários.

- E qual o "problema" dele?

Charlotte sabe a qual problema Ella se refere. Se Saga era como Mask, ele carregava uma maldição. E uma que apavorava Charlotte. Ela nunca se esquecera. Ela se oferecera como isca para atraí-lo para uma armadilha. Transaram loucamente num quarto de hotel na Grécia.

Fora o melhor sexo de sua vida. Uma semana de sexo, mal saindo do quarto para nada. E aos poucos descobrindo nele um homem por trás do monstro. Aos poucos começava a duvidar que ele fosse realmente um demônio maligno e cruel como fora levada a acreditar e começava a ter sonhos de um dia largar tudo para trás e ficar com ele.

E o sonho fora estilhaçado pela cruel realidade durante a última transa que tiveram. Ele a tomava vigorosamente de quatro sobre a cama, segurando-a firme pelos quadris, penetrando-a com força. Ela gemia alto, gritava de prazer sem se importar com as aparências. Com Saga era assim. Ele a fazia soltar tudo que tinha reprimido em seu interior.

Estavam deitados sobre a cama após o sexo, nus e abraçados quando a sua consciência decidiu torturá-la. Precisava contar. Precisava ser honesta com ele. Contara-lhe a verdade de que era uma isca e de que os Caçadores estavam chegando para capturá-lo. Dizendo que ele devia fugir pra longe, quando o quarto fora invadido pelos caçadores que já chegaram atirando. Sem se importar com ela.

Charlie fora atingida por duas balas e estava sangrando até a morte. Seus superiores ouviram sua traição e ordenaram sua morte. Saga estava com o estômago completamente perfurado de balas. Sua maldição era acionada pelo cheiro de sangue. E o cheiro do sangue de Charlie estava infestando o quarto.

Foi então que ela viu o demônio por trás do homem. Saga se levantara em uma fúria alucinante e começara a matar todos ao redor com requintes de crueldade. Mordendo seus pescoços, atirando neles com suas próprias armas, usando uma faca roubada para matar os homens de forma bem dolorosa. Ele ria e se divertia com tudo aquilo. Charlie olhava apavorada pra ele, quando ele brandiu a faca e deitou-se completamente sujo de sangue, seu e de seus inimigos, ao seu lado na cama.

Deslizava a faca pelo corpo nu de Charlie, sussurrando as maneiras que pretendia matá-la e de repente cravou a faca no abdome dela. Ele ria ensandecidamente, mas ela podia ver o conflito nos olhos chorosos dele. E aos poucos ele voltando a ser o Saga calmo que ela conheceu.

Mas depois daquele dia, tudo mudou. Ele a levou correndo para o hospital e desapareceu. Ela quase morreu. Ao sair do hospital conseguiu encontrá-lo e segui-lo até Budapeste para dizer que não o odiava pelo que aconteceu.

Eles continuaram se vendo e tendo um relacionamento de sexo casual, mas a cicatriz estava muito profunda em ambas as almas.

Charlie nem se dera conta de que já estava chorando e só esperava que Ella não tivesse visto. Hora de afogar as mágoas em álcool novamente.

- Quem precisa de merda de homens? - Virou o martíni de uma única vez.

**-oOo-**

Maya En Dor adentra o cemitério da cidade, caminhando tranquilamente entre os túmulos. O único presente ali era o coveiro, mas não que pudesse vê-la. Ela invocara um feitiço de invisibilidade sobre si. Era uma feiticeira, talvez a mais velha que já caminhou sobre a Terra. Conhecia os feitiços, há muito séculos perdidos, para manter-se jovem. Absorver a energia vital residual de cadáveres. O necrotério e o cemitério eram suas visitas semanais.

Maya vivera no início dos tempos, quando o mundo ainda era jovem. Ainda se lembra tão vividamente quanto naquele dia, o dia em que havia uma consternação no templo de Zeus. Pandora, a guerreira e sacerdotisa, encontrava-se diante da estátua de Zeus, ajoelhada em reverência. A estátua falava com Pandora em alto e bom tom fazendo todo o templo estremecer com sua voz.

Como admirava Pandora. Sonhava em ser como ela quando fosse maior. Pandora a prometera que a treinaria para ser mais forte que qualquer homem. Que a ensinaria a brandir uma espada e uma lança. A lutar como uma Deusa. Pandora dissera a Zeus que estava honrada de ser nomeada para a tarefa. Mas Maya a admirava tanto que possivelmente nem Pandora se sentia tão honrada quanto ela.

E um dia o pesadelo veio. Maya, caminhando pelo templo, ouvia gemidos e vozes baixos ecoando de um dos salões. A criança decide olhar pela fresta da porta e deparou-se com uma cena inusitada. Era um belo guerreiro de cabelos loiros, deitado de costas sobre macias almofadas enquanto Pandora, nua cavalgava-o com vigor.

- Então... Nem mesmo os Guerreiros Imortais resistem a minha beleza, meu belo Milo?

- Nem mesmo os Deuses poderiam resistir a sua beleza, grande Pandora...

Segurando-a pelas nádegas, Milo a gira, agora ficando por cima dela. A menina olhava assustada e sem entender o que acontecia. Olhava curiosa o guerreiro investir pra dentro de Pandora com fortes estocadas que faziam a mulher encurvar o corpo e revirar os olhos.

- Mais forte, Milo!

- Oh, Pandora... Finalmente tenho você só pra mim...

E subitamente, a quietude do templo é quebrada por um rugido infernal. Um grito inumano de ódio que retira Pandora de seu êxtase e a faz empurrar Milo para fora de si.

- Traidor! Me enganou!

Pandora, ainda nua, pega sua espada e parte para o altar de Zeus, onde encontra seus soldados assassinados e a Caixa aberta. Sombras saíam da Caixa, sobrevoando o templo e os guerreiros, desesperados, eram incapazes de contê-los.

- Assassinos e ladrões! Como ousam profanar o templo de Zeus?

- Humana! - Diz Aiolia – Você não é digna da honra de guardar este artefato!

Aiolia contém a espada de Pandora com a sua e os dois entram em combate mortal. Os demônios continuavam soltos pelo templo atacando os Guerreiros. Suas espadas e lanças eram inúteis para os demônios. Nem mesmo a elite dos imortais de Zeus era páreo para as criaturas.

_"QUEM OUSA ABRIR A CAIXA? PANDORA! EXPLIQUE-SE!"_

Quando Pandora vira-se para a estátua que novamente tornara-se viva, Aiolia se aproveita para segurar o braço da espada e apunhalá-la. Uma, duas, três vezes. Pandora cospe sangue e se agarra a túnica do guerreiro enquanto caía no chão. E eis que vêm mais três punhaladas. O corpo inerte de Pandora é atirado ao chão e Aiolia aponta a espada para o Deus dos Raios.

- Zeus! Eu ouso! Nós todos ousamos! Amaldiçoamos seu nome por desonrar o nosso! Nós deveríamos ser designados para guardar este tesouro! Mas confiou a tarefa a esta frágil e patética humana!

_"TOLOS! TODOS VOCÊS! PELA BLASFÊMIA E PELO SACRILÉGIO QUE COMETERAM... ESTÃO CONDENADOS!"_

A voz de Zeus ecoava por todo o vilarejo. O céu trovejava ruidoso, destruindo o teto do templo. Vários raios partem até o templo, se envergando e atingindo cada um dos guerreiros e cada um dos demônios.

_"DE HOJE EM DIANTE, EU DECRETO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO EXPULSOS DO OLIMPO! QUE SEUS CORPOS SEJAM A PRISÃO DESTES DEMÔNIOS POR TODA A ETERNIDADE!"_

Os raios arrastam os demônios para dentro dos corpos dos guerreiros. Onde os corpos dos guerreiros são atingidos, uma pequena marca, parecida com uma tatuagem de borboleta tribal aparece. Os ventos carregaram as paredes do templo e os guerreiros para longe. Em meio às ruínas, a única que resta é a jovem Maya, abraçada ao corpo de Pandora. Uma criança, ainda em tenra idade, já conhecia o horror da morte e o amargo gosto da vingança. Em meio a toda a confusão, não conseguira ver os rostos dos assassinos. Mas sua fama jamais esmoreceu. Bastava seguir o rastro de destruição pela Grécia, que eventualmente se encontrariam os Senhores do Submundo.

Até hoje, séculos após aquele ocorrido, Maya chorava pela mulher que tanto admirava. Mas era hora de deixar de lado aquelas lembranças e voltar a trabalhar. Houve um enterro ali naquela manhã. Ela podia sentir a parca emanação da vida vinda do túmulo.

- Merak karon miniak... - Ela sussurra e logo o fogo fátuo flutua pra fora do túmulo pairando sobre sua mão.

Mas algo a assusta. Uma emanação de energia, uma emanação de maldade que distorce o ar. Ela estava invisível, mas ainda assim se esconde atrás de uma árvore. Pouco depois ela vê surgindo no ar, um homem de sobretudo. Tinha os olhos de cores diferentes.

Intrigada, ela sai de seu esconderijo. E assustada, ela nota que o homem pode vê-la.

- Costuma vir muito por aqui?

Mask lança o olhar para a mulher. Tinha a pele morena e era esbelta. Os cabelos eram longos, lisos e negros e seus olhos castanhos eram tão claros que quase brilhavam na escuridão da noite.

- Eu vim por isso aí na sua mão.

Maya olha para a mão envolta em uma chama azulada e a leva para trás, escondendo-a.

- Isso não lhe pertence.

- Não? Então, por que está me atraindo tanto pra cá?

- O quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer que eu tenho que levar esse aí pro Além. - Mask estende a mão. - Entregue-o a mim.

- Como você pode me ver?

- Eu tenho um olho bom pras coisas. Agora, entregue-me!

Mask se move em alta velocidade e ergue Maya pelo pescoço prensando contra a árvore. Ele segura a mão de Maya que continha a esfera de fogo fátuo e a toma pra si. Maya é largada de joelhos no chão, tossindo forte pelo aperto de Mask em seu pescoço.

- Obrigado pela cooperação... - Ele diz melancólico.

- Devolva... Maldito, isso é meu...

Ela tenta agarrar a barra das vestes de Mask, mas ele desaparece diante de seus olhos. De onde ele veio? De onde será que saiu e pra onde foi? Será que ele era um dos Senhores? Frustrada, ela decide procurar por outra alma. Se houver.

Nem fora capaz de absorver a vitalidade daquela alma antes daquele homem aparecer.

**-oOo-**

Escola Católica São Miguel Arcanjo. Um grupo palestrante estava na escola para dar uma palestra e Noelle ficara um tanto perturbada. Que tipo de padre dá palestras sobre mitologia grega a crianças católicas? Caixa de Pandora. Demônios. De onde saiu aquela gente?

Melhor não pensar naquilo. Tinha lições das crianças para corrigir. A porta de seu escritório se abrindo àquela hora só podia significar uma coisa. Seu namorado Marcus vindo procurar um pouco de diversão.

- Trabalhando tão tarde a noite. Sempre trabalhando tão arduamente. - Ele começa a fazer massagem nos ombros dela. - Você precisa relaxar.

- Marcus, hoje não. Tem os palestrantes vindo dar palestras estranhas pros alunos, eu tenho uma pilha de trabalho pra fazer e...

Marcus beija o pescoço dela. Indo pros ombros. As mãos deslizando até o interior da blusa buscando os seios. "Safado", ela pensa. Sabe exatamente o que fazer para estimulá-la.

- Tá, tá... Me espera no quarto que eu estou indo logo...

- Sinto muito. Não dá pra esperar... - Ele a beija, ainda apertando o seio e arrancando um gemido dela. - Levante-se...

Ela obedece. Marcus ergue a saia dela, exibindo as pernas grossas e a calcinha preta. Ele desabotoa a camisa dela, exibindo o sutiã preto que continha os fartos seios. Mas não por muito tempo, pois ele baixara as alças do sutiã para chupá-los. Noelle já começava a sentir a umidade na calcinha.

- Cuidado com as lições dos garotos, Marcus... Não devíamos estar fazendo isso aqui...

Marcus as joga no chão e a beija. Em seguida, ele a vira de costas e puxa a calcinha de lado.

- Depressa... Depois eu tenho de conversar com os palestrantes...

- Calma... Ainda temos tempo...

- Marcus, por favor... Aaaah...

Apesar da calma que ele pede, ela sente-o deslizando pra dentro de si com bastante pressa e afobação, arrancando um gemido dela. Ele desata o sutiã, libertando os seios e apertando-os com as mãos, beijando o pescoço de Noelle. E as estocadas começam lentamente. Ela se inclina ainda mais para trás, buscando facilitar a penetração.

Marcus a segura pela cintura. E começa a penetrá-la com mais e mais força até gozar dentro dela.

- Ah, minha gostosinha...

- Marcus. Tem de parar de vir aqui a essa hora. Podemos fazer isso no quarto, onde é mais discreto.

Eles voltam a se vestir apressadamente. O cabelo dela estava um pouco bagunçado. Noelle juntava os papéis das lições do chão, rapidamente quando alguém bate a porta.

- Só um momento! - Noelle coloca as lições sobre a mesa e abotoa apressadamente a camisa. - Pode entrar.

Um homem de óculos adentra o recinto. Vestia uma bata de padre, era um dos palestrantes.

- Entre, padre Castillo. Sente-se.

- Obrigado.

- Noelle. Podemos continuar a conversa amanhã.

Marcus sai do escritório fechando-o.

- Eu interrompi alguma coisa? - Pergunta o Padre.

- Não. Imagine. Claro que não. - Ela sorri gentil.

- Ouvi dizer que a senhorita, se me permite dizer, e o senhor Marcus são namorados.

- Ah, sim. É verdade.

- Espero que não estejam pecando, hein, mocinha?

Noelle dá um sorriso desconcertado e nega. Será que ele tinha ouvido algo do que acontecera ali apenas alguns momentos antes?

- Mas enfim, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre a palestra, Padre.

Ele apenas escuta acenando com a cabeça.

- É que... Eu não entendo o teor da palestra. Toda esta história sobre Caixa de Pandora... Demônios. Não sei se é o tipo de conhecimento que os alunos precisam ter. Eu pensei que o teor de sua palestra fosse teológico.

- Compreendo. - Ele dá um sorriso simpático. - Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, senhorita Soares. A senhorita acredita em Deus?

- Sim, é claro. Sou católica.

- Então, ao crer em Deus, é normal dizer que também crê na existência de seu adversário?

- Bem, eu acredito no que diz a Bíblia.

- É muito sábio da sua parte. Então... Qual o problema com minha palestra, se me permite perguntar?

- Ora... Com todo o respeito, Caixa de Pandora? Era só um mito, um conto de fadas que ouvimos de nossos pais quando crianças.

- Conto de fadas? Não, senhorita Soares. Muito pelo contrário. E se eu dissesse que esta história é real? Talvez transformada em contos de fadas para nos fazer esquecer de um detalhe muito importante...

- Detalhe? Não entendo.

- Que a maior vitória do diabo é nos fazer crer que ele não é real. Acredite quando digo, senhorita Soares, que demônios são reais e estão muito presentes no mundo de hoje. Precisamos preparar essas crianças para o futuro. Hoje em dia vemos sexo, morte, drogas, crimes se espalharem por nosso mundo, consumindo-o. O mundo é negro, senhorita Soares. E existem demônios, aqui em Budapeste trabalhando para corromper a raça-humana. Estes jovens precisam estar preparados.

O padre se levanta. Por um instante, Noelle teve medo dele. Do olhar vidrado, quase obcecado, com o qual ele dava seu discurso. E agora voltava a ser o senhor calmo e gentil que adentrara a porta.

- Eu devo ir agora, senhorita Soares. Boa noite.

O homem deixa o escritório.

**-oOo-**

No Eurostars Budapest Center, um dos hotéis mais luxuosos da cidade, a norueguesa estudante de arqueologia e pesquisadora do paranormal Jordana Haagen Gaarder chega ao saguão. Os membros do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade a recepcionam.

- Bem-vindos a Budapeste e ao Primeiro Encontro do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade. Esta reunião que organizamos hoje reunirá membros de institutos ao redor do mundo para discutir idéias e compartilhar informações dos avanços que temos feito em nossas pesquisas. Por favor, venham para o auditório.

Jordana estava ansiosa para esta convenção. Pois não era apenas aficionada por arqueologia, sua área de estudos, como também era particularmente interessada no oculto. Procurara um estágio no famoso Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade da Noruega exatamente devido ao seu interesse no mito da Caixa de Pandora e das figuras mitológicas conhecidas como Senhores do Submundo.

Uma parábola esquecida da mitologia grega sobre 12 guerreiros gregos que teriam sido amaldiçoados por abrir a Caixa de Pandora. _"Uau! Uma versão do mito que não culpa a mulher por tudo de ruim que aconteceu no mundo? Toma essa, Eva!"_

Jordana se dedicara arduamente a pesquisa deste mito contribuindo com muita informação para o Instituto localizar a presença dos Senhores. Saber que ela não só ajudou a apontar uma possível localização destas figuras fantásticas, como saber que eles poderiam ser reais, seria a maior descoberta arqueológica da história.

Jordana cresceu ouvindo histórias destas famosas figuras e era absolutamente fascinada por eles. O pai, um monge que quebrou seu voto de celibato, possuía inúmeras anotações - que Jordana leu tanto que já as sabe de cor - a respeito de evidências arqueológicas acerca dos Senhores do Submundo.

Havia um em particular que a fascinava mais do que os outros. Infelicidade. Diziam as lendas que Infelicidade carregava toda a tristeza do mundo dentro de si. Ela imaginava como uma pessoa poderia viver assim? Com tanta infelicidade em seu interior. Na faculdade não tinha muitos amigos que compartilhavam de sua paixão. Mas no instituto? Sua paixão era o principal tópico de pesquisa.

E agora, estava tão perto de seu sonho. O auditório estava cheio de membros vindos de todos os cantos do mundo. O Instituto pelo visto era maior e mais influente do que imaginava.

Ela se senta numa cadeira e o homem que recepcionara a todos começa o discurso.

Como sempre, Jordana tinha seu fiel caderno e sua Mont Blanc a mão para as anotações. O homem começa seu discurso, falando da origem do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade e como ele se expandiu pelo mundo e toda a ladainha que ela já estava acostumada a ouvir.

- Nossa instituição é uma instituição filantrópica, destinada a rastrear e ajudar criaturas sobrenaturais.

Jordana começava a se interessar. Então o instituto realmente possuía contatos com seres sobrenaturais?

Jordana repara na mulher sentada ao seu lado. Estava vestida de uma forma provocante, mas extremamente refinada. A mulher era loira, os seios eram fartos e as pernas bem torneadas. Uma tatuagem de uma calda enrolada na perna esquerda era vísivel.

- Puxa, não é incrível? - A loira pergunta.

- Hm? - Jordana desvia sua atenção da palestra. - Como?

- Esses estudos. Essas descobertas. Eles realmente convivem com estas criaturas sobrenaturais?

- Bom, é pra isso que o Instituto existe.

- Você acha que eles poderiam... Ajudar alguém como eu?

Pela primeira vez, Jordana está mais interessada nela do que na palestra.

- O que quer dizer com alguém como você?

- Eu não sei. Eu não sei quem sou... Ou o que eu sou... Mas eu acho que não sou como você.

Jordana arregala os olhos. Ela repara pela primeira vez que os olhos cinzentos da mulher não possuíam uma tonalidade normal.

- O que quer dizer com "não é como eu"?

- Quero dizer que não sou humana.

- Ok... Nós vamos ter de conversar com o diretor.

A loira abre um sorriso esperançoso. Jordana estava tão ansiosa para conversar com o diretor que já não se importava mais com a palestra. Ela vira a cabeça por todos os lados, procurando o diretor de seu Instituto, que prometera que estaria ali e que não perderia esse evento por nada. Ela chama a loira para segui-la.

Elas se sentam do outro lado do auditório, ao lado do diretor, que só então nota Jordana.

- Oh, Jordana! Estava procurando por você. Palestra incrível, não é?

- Sim. Diretor, preciso falar com o senhor urgente.

- Calma. - Diz o homem de cabelos grisalhos e óculos. - A palestra já vai terminar.

- Senhor. É urgente.

O homem olha para ela, desconfiado.

- Ora, minha jovem. O que está alarmando tanto você?

- Essa moça precisa de ajuda. Ela diz que não é humana...

O homem observa a jovem com interesse.

- Não é humana, você diz?

- Sim. E ela não sabe o que é. Diz que precisa da nossa ajuda.

- Interessante. Nós vamos ver imediatamente isso. Qual o seu nome, querida?

- Meu nome é Âme. - Diz a loira.

**-oOo-**

Saga e Kanon estavam em um restaurante brasileiro no centro de Budapeste. Não importava a hora da noite, havia sempre bebida, boa comida e música. O nome do estabelecimento era "Cantinho da Malu". Os dois guerreiros não sabiam o que significava, mas Kanon adorava o local.

- Você não tem de provar esse negócio, Saga. Você vai detestar. O nome não é pão de queijo.

Saga leva a mão ao prato e pega um pão de queijo quentinho, recheado com um queijo chamado Catupiry que derretia na boca.

- Realmente, Kanon. É delicioso.

- Eu não sabia. Falei que você ia detestar.

Naquela noite, a dona do estabelecimento estava presente. Kanon já a vira algumas vezes. Uma bela garota negra de exóticos olhos verdes. Trajava um vestido colorido e com estampa florida que modelava seu corpo e exibia as belas pernas. Kanon já a observava de longe e a achava muito bonita. Imaginava como seria transar com ela. Mas nunca teria coragem de se aproximar dela. O que diria? "Oi, você é horrorosa. Não gostaria de sair com você". Era a parte da sua maldição que o Guardião de Mentiras detestava. Não podia se declarar para uma mulher. Não que ele tenha passado uma vida desprovida delas como Dite. De vez em quando, ia com Saga ao Pandora's Box e conseguia uma mulher qualquer por lá que não falava a língua local e só queria uma aventura sexual que o guerreiro tinha o maior prazer de proporcionar.

Mas há séculos que ele tem mulheres apenas para sexo casual. E passará ainda mais séculos em que isso é tudo que terá. Sexo casual com estranhas, sem qualquer tipo de comunicação.

- O café deles também é ótimo. Diferente do nosso.

- Sabe? A gente não devia tirar umas férias no Brasil. Não largar tudo isso pra trás e não ir ao Brasil transar com belas mulheres brasileiras.

Saga apenas balança a cabeça em descrença. A dona do estabelecimento troca alguns olhares com Kanon. Reparara nele e o achava bonito. Era lindo, na opinião dela. Malu decide puxar papo com Kanon pela primeira vez.

- Boa noite, cavalheiros. Gostaram do pão de queijo? Gostariam de pedir mais?

- Não. Isso é horrível.

Malu olha atônita para ele. Saga apenas beberica seu café pra esconder o sorriso. Kanon se embaraça e tenta explicar, mas o que poderia dizer?

- Não, quero dizer... Seus pães de queijo não são bons! Não, quero dizer... Eu detesto essa porcaria!

Kanon lança um olhar de socorro pro irmão.

- Kanon. Que falta de educação com a senhorita. Peça desculpas.

Kanon recebe um belo e estrondoso tapa na cara.

- Pois pode dar o fora daqui, seu zé-mané mal educado!

Saga se levanta e coloca o dinheiro sobre a mesa sorrindo.

- Eu peço perdão pela falta de educação de meu irmão, senhorita. Estava delicioso e adoraria voltar em outra ocasião para provar mais da comida de sua terra.

- Ao menos um tem boa educação. E quando voltar, por favor, volte sozinho!

- Eu prometo.

Os dois saem do estabelecimento. Kanon estava não só cabisbaixo como extremamente revoltado.

- Por que me ajudou? Por que disse pra ela que eu não posso mentir?

- Você parecia precisar de ajuda. Eu dei uma mãozinha.

Os celulares dos dois tocam. Era uma mensagem de texto enviada por Dite. Os dois irmãos lêem a mensagem de reunião urgente na fortaleza e retornam correndo para o carro.

**-oOo-**

Liv Morgenstern caminha apenas com uma camiseta e uma calcinha por sua luxuosa casa, bebericando uma caneca de chocolate quente.

Ela é uma boa advogada. Uma excelente advogada. Ela é comparada nos tribunais a uma gladiadora sem piedade que ganha qualquer caso que for contratada para advogar. O que as pessoas não sabem é que ela nem sempre foi uma advogada.

Há muitos séculos atrás, ela fora um oráculo de Apolo em Delfos. Apaixonada pelo próprio Deus a quem jurou servir, mas infelizmente um amor não-correspondido. Magoada, fugiu do templo. Alguns estupros, séculos e uma maldição depois e aqui está ela. No século XXI, trabalhando como advogada.

Estava trabalhando em um caso, bebericando chocolate quente enquanto lia os arquivos. Pela primeira vez em séculos, ela acredita que sua vida finalmente atingiu um nível de normalidade com o qual há um século atrás, ela podia apenas sonhar.

Mas sua paz e serenidade estavam prestes a se estilhaçarem. Sua normalidade estava prestes a quebrar em milhões de pedaços e ser inundada por um turbilhão de loucura que a vem perseguindo desde as eras mitológicas até os dias de hoje.

A batida forte na porta a tira do seu transe e a assusta.

- Quem é?

Mais três batidas. Nenhuma resposta. Ela se irrita, pega a arma que guardava para este tipo de emergência e caminha até a porta. Ela olha pelo olho mágico e era um homem desconhecido.

- Quem é você? O que quer?

- Preciso... De ajuda...

- Vá se foder. E vá embora antes que eu chame a polícia.

Mais batidas na porta.

- Eu já disse pra dar o fora daqui. Eu vou chamar a polícia pra você e vou pagar um dinheiro pra eles te descerem a porrada.

- Eu preciso... Falar com eles...

- Ótimo. Seja lá quem eles forem, tenho certeza de que estão super ansiosos pra ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

- Por favor... Eu preciso falar com os... Senhores do Submundo!

Liv se volta novamente para a porta, apontando a arma para a mesma.

- Quem é você? E o que sabe sobre eles?

- Eu... Eu preciso...

Silêncio. Liv caminha lentamente em direção a porta, ainda com a arma preparada para atirar e lentamente ela vira a maçaneta. Um homem envolto por um manto maltrapilho cai dentro de sua casa. Ele estava sangrando e muito ferido.

- Mas que diabos...? Quem é você...?

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showater.

**Elhien Hovercast:** 23 páginas. Mas chegou perto. E sim, eu li Crônicas do Mundo Emerso, Guerras do Mundo Emerso e estou lendo Lendas do Mundo Emerso. No caso do Kanon a dor pode durar por dias sem fim e não ameniza se ele contar mentiras. Na verdade, contar mentira não faz nada por ele. Ele só tem de mentir pra não sentir dor. Vou explicando melhor as maldições dos Senhores a medida em que for escrevendo.

**Paula Sammet:** Achei que você fosse gostar dessa prisão Paulete. E você tá curiosa é de ver as próximas cenas pervas com o Saga que eu sei... XD

**Suellen-san:** Sim, muito sexo e... Metal? Que é isso? O.o Brincadeira! XD

**Lebam:** Bom, respondendo sua dúvida, a Noele é brasileira vivendo lá em Budapeste. E o capítulo foi calminho? Com 3 ou 4 cenas pervas? O.o Preciso deixar mais pervo então! ù.u Quer dizer... Preciso escrever melhor e... E... Erm... Enfim, obrigado pela review! n.n

Ah já ia me esquecendo. Você podia, por favor, mandar sua PM de novo pra mim direto por E-mail? n.n O Fanfiction só entregou metade da mensagem no meu e-mail e eu não consegui ver pela minha inbox aqui no fanfiction por que suas PM's estão desabilitadas. Estou ansioso pra saber sua idéia!

Beijão! n.n

**Krika Haruno:** A Batalha do Apocalypse é muito bom mesmo. Eu não gostei muito de Filhos do Éden... x.x Valeu pela review Krika. "Este Ikarus não agradece"... XD

**Dark Ookami:** Tudo bem. Como eu disse, tem muita pessoa que lê minhas fics que preferem comentar por MSN ou no Facebook ou no Twitter. Não tem problema não mandar reviews... XP

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Essas adaptações foram luzinhas que iam ascendendo na minha mente a medida que escrevia. Sorte que deu pra encaixar. E pra que não tá acostumada com hentai você acabou curtindo as personagens mais pervas? Tá, nem todas dessas são pervas, mas são todas bem doidas! XD

**RavenclawWitch:** Obrigado pelos elogios. Estou tentando mesmo deixar as meninas bem fiéis às fichas. Vou pensar na possibilidade do Sucubo dar umas dicas pra Jordana. Só um detalhe: A Ella não é uma vampira. A maldição dela é outra! Eu vou explicar melhor no decorrer da história.

**Alecto Berkley: **Posso te mandar uma PM, mas poderia ser mal e manter segredo que vou revelando aos poucos... *-* Brincadeira. Nesse capítulo eu já vou explicar melhor o papel do Shion na história.

**Jules Heartilly:** Acho que você é a única que tá com pena do Kanon... (Lembra dos Twitts)... Não, não está com pena do Kanon! Forever Alone! XD

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Você adora uma respondona, Laurinha? Estou chocado! XD E eu não trollei o Kanon! Foi o Saga! 8D E realmente né? Provavelmente ninguém ama a primeira vista e muitos poucos amarão eternamente.

**MoonyMoony:** O ser misterioso que aparece no fim será revelado neste capítulo! E sim, as meninas vão se aproveitar bastante as coisas boas da vida.

**Hiina-Chan:** Pois é. A demora pra postar pode ser um problema. Por que eu tenho outra fic em andamento que estou tentando investir mais por que já estou atrasadérrimo com ela (até deletei e estou reescrevendo toda... x.x) e essa aqui, sendo mais complexa, com mais personagens às vezes pode demorar um pouco pra ser atualizada (como eu disse, esse capítulo apenas levou um fim de semana inteiro pra sair e olha que estou de férias).

**Margarida:** Prometo fazer ela realmente bem show... Mas, eu tenho de parar de te dar idéias, Margarida... x.x

**Lyta White: **Eu conheço sua dor, Lyta. É fogo quando a gente quer ler e não dão um tempinho de folga né? Mas fico feliz que você achou o tempinho e que tá gostando! E se não comentou de todas, comentou bastante. Beijos! XD

**Lune Sensei:** Pois é sensei. Eu não combinei com as donas das fichas de ligar essas pontas soltas, no entanto, a medida que ia lendo as luzinhas iam brilhando na cuca e fui fazendo as ligações. Nem eu esperava que ia encontrar fichas que me permitissem aproveitar o prólogo, mas achei! Talvez tenha sido mesmo a intenção da Vengeresse Lolita e da Jules-sama... XD

**Betas: Black Scorpio no Juh e Paula Sammet. Thanks meninas.**

**Capítulo 02 – Servidão**

Liv oferece o copo d'água ao homem que pouco tempo atrás estava desmaiado no chão de sua casa. Ele bebe tudo de uma vez, enquanto ela prepara a caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Muito bem, moço. Você ganhou minha atenção. Se não estiver pelado aí debaixo, mostre o estrago. Mas vou avisando que se seu plano é me estuprar eu meto uma bala na sua cabeça.

- Não estou aqui pra isso, Cibele Abáris. E você não vai atirar em mim. Eu sei muito bem disso.

Ela para e olha pra trás, estarrecida.

- Como você conhece esse nome? Eu o deixei no passado. Há muito tempo atrás.

- Eu sei tudo sobre você, Cibele. Sacerdotisa de Apolo que declarou seu amor por ele, mas foi rejeitada. Fugiu do templo e amaldiçoou o nome de Apolo, infelizmente muito próximo a floresta de Ártemis.

- Os filhos da puta não me ajudaram enquanto aquele sátiro me... - Falar era difícil. - Eu implorei e nenhum deles fez nada. E aquela puta da Ártemis me amaldiçoou.

- Viver eternamente atraindo os olhares dos homens e sempre incapaz de resistir a qualquer homem que decida tomá-la.

- Veio aqui só pra isso?

- Não. Como eu disse, preciso falar com os Senhores do Submundo. E sei que você tem contatos com eles.

- Quando estou em Budapeste. Aqui é Munique.

- Ótimo. Quero que me leve lá.

- Direto assim? Sem um jantar, sem um buquê de flores? Homens são tão apressados. E dizem que o romantismo morreu.

- Por favor. É importante.

- Eu sequer sei o seu nome, cara.

- Meu nome é Shion.

Ela arregala os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome. Pois ela o conhecia, embora jamais tivesse encontrado com ele pessoalmente antes. E um arrepio muito forte sobe por sua espinha. Ela pega a arma sobre a mesa e aponta pra ele.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Já disse. Preciso entrar em contato com os Senhores.

- Mentira! Eu sei quem você é!

Shion se levanta.

- Se sabe quem eu sou, sabe que essa arma não vai me matar.

- Vai te machucar.

Shion caminha confiantemente pra cima dela e segura a arma.

- Blefar só funciona quando a pessoa não tem certeza de que você é incapaz de atirar.

Ele toma a arma de suas mãos, esvazia as balas e devolve para ela. Liv senta-se ao sofá, com uma cara de ódio quase palpável.

- Não vim machucar você.

- Eu sei quem você é. O Fiel. Eles me contaram a seu respeito, sabe?

Shion nada diz, apenas caminha de volta para o sofá e senta-se removendo o manto. Estava usando apenas uma calça. Liv pega a caixa de primeiros socorros e senta-se ao lado dele, para cuidar dos ferimentos.

- Você era um deles. Um guerreiro imortal a serviço dos Deuses. Eles te convidaram para a empreitada, não foi? Roubar a caixa, esfregar na face dos Deuses o erro deles... Eram seus amigos e você os delatou. - Ela limpava os ferimentos no peito de Shion algodão e álcool. Ele não parecia incomodado com a dor.

- Eles estavam errados.

- Eram seus amigos.

- Eles não deviam ter feito o que fizeram. Só tem a eles mesmos para culparem pelo que aconteceu.

- Uhum. Então por que não foi direto pra eles? Ah, deixe-me adivinhar. Por que eles arrancariam sua cabeça! Ahahahahaha!

Shion nada diz.

- Você obviamente não é bem-vindo a casa deles. O que quer com eles agora? Zeus decidiu finalmente conceder-lhes perdão? Não, não faz o estilo do velho miserável.

- Não devia blasfemar contra os Deuses.

- O que eles vão fazer? Me amaldiçoar?

Shion suspira fundo.

- Zeus não está mais no comando do Olimpo.

E a mão de Liv que se movia de cima para baixo, limpando o ferimento de Shion, para de se mover. Ela olha pra ele novamente estarrecida. Era a terceira vez que ela sente como se o chão desaparecesse debaixo de seus pés naquela noite.

- Cronos fugiu do Tártaro e ao lado dos outros Titãs, conquistou o Olimpo. Preciso da ajuda dos Senhores pra libertar os Olimpianos e retomar o Olimpo.

Liv massageia as têmporas.

- Puta merda... É muita informação de uma única vez... - Ela se levanta e caminha nervosamente pela sala. - Ok, tempo... Tempo... Vamos recapitular. Você quer que eu te leve seguro e contente pra casa dos Senhores em Budapeste pra convencê-los a lutar em prol da antiga administração do Olimpo? Os mesmos filhos da puta que os amaldiçoaram?

- Eles se amaldiçoaram.

- Foda-se. Sabe? Eu desistiria da ideia se fosse você. Se eu os conheço, e acho que conheço... Eles vão preferir a nova administração.

- Como pode saber?

- Eu não conheço Cronos, mas eu conheço os Olimpianos. Odeio a todos. Principalmente Apolo e Ártemis.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela pensa por um instante. Os olhos dele eram realmente sinceros demais para que ela detectasse qualquer mentira. E ele não tentara estuprá-la. Ainda.

- Eu imagino que você não tenha documentos ou passaporte.

- Não. Sinto muito.

- Eu vou providenciar alguns.

**-oOo-**

Os senhores iam aos poucos chegando a Fortaleza. Camus, Shaka, Dite, Aiolos, Shura e Aiolia já estavam impacientes esperando por eles. Milo entra na sala de entretenimento com aquele sorriso no rosto que já denunciava o que ele andava fazendo.

- Alguém pode me dizer por que eu tive de largar minha noite de sexo pra vir aqui? O que pode ser tão urgente assim?

- Toda a noite é noite de sexo pra você, Milo. Acalme-se. É importante.

- É... Os Deuses que nos livrem de interromper sua noite de sexo... - Aiolia esbarra em Milo ao passar por ele.

- Também te amo.

- Não me provoque! - Aiolia aponta o dedo na cara do amigo.

Milo senta-se no sofá e liga a TV no canal pornográfico onde três mulheres lindas faziam uma orgia regada a chantilly e calda de chocolate. Logo os outros também vão entrando na sala.

- Você não podia ter me avisado que ela estava vindo! Agora ela vai me amar pra sempre! Eu conquistei todas as chances de ficar com ela!

- Ok, Kanon. Pode esquecer esse assunto agora?

- Sempre vou esquecer esse assunto!

Mask aparece como um fantasma se materializando na frente de todos.

- Qual é o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem séria, pelo visto. - Diz Mu chegando junto de Aldebaran.

- Então desembucha, porra...

- Devemos esperar por Dohko, Mask. - Comenta Dite. - Enviei uma mensagem pro celular dele, mas ele ainda não respondeu.

- E provavelmente nem vai. Você sabe como aquele cara é.

- Que cheiro horroroso é... - Aldebaran olha o cadáver do Caçador jogado no canto. - Que merda é essa?

- Um caçador. - Shura responde fazendo cortes no braço com a própria faca.

- Eu tenho algo a dizer. - Camus se levanta. Todos sentem o horror de sua voz e ficam apreensivos.

Naquele momento, estão todos com a atenção vidrada em Camus. Ele acena com a cabeça para que Shaka contasse, já que a voz dele era "incômoda" demais. Shaka concorda silenciosamente.

- Camus foi convocado diante dos Deuses.

- Dos Deuses? O que eles querem? Há milênios que eles sequer voltam suas atenções para nós. - Diz Aiolos.

- Não fui convocado pelos Olimpianos. Fui convocado por Cronos. - Camus responde. Todos ali sentem vontade de se encolher em um canto escuro e chorar. - Os Titãs se rebelaram contra os Olimpianos e tomaram o Olimpo.

- Titãs? - Milo desvia a atenção do festival de sexo na TV pela primeira vez. - Peraí, você tá falando sério? Os Titãs? Os caras que estavam presos no Tártaro?

- Exatamente. - Confirma Shaka. - Os Titãs assumiram o comando. E agora... Eles querem que nós os sirvamos.

- Mas os Deuses estão cagando e andando pra nós. Por que os Titãs querem que nós sejamos servis?

- Eu não sei... - Shaka suspira profundamente. - Mas contrariar qualquer Deus é perigoso.

- O que eles disseram? - Pergunta Aiolia já demonstrando sinais de irritação.

Todos ficam em silêncio aguardando a resposta de Camus.

- Ele me entregou uma lista... De nomes. Nomes de mulheres. Que devemos encontrar. E matar.

Um grito coletivo de "O quê?" se espalha pela sala. Anos. Séculos. Milênios sem qualquer sinal dos Deuses. Viajando pelo mundo e sofrendo com suas maldições, implorando perdão pelos seus crimes e nenhum sinal dos Deuses. E agora, servidão. Agora eles devem fazer o que mais detestam fazer. Matar pessoas. E provavelmente pessoas inocentes.

- Mas... Quem são essas pessoas? Por que Cronos as quer mortas?

- Que diferença faz? - Aiolia grita com o irmão. - Quando esses filhos da puta querem alguma coisa, não nos cabe questionar! Só obedecer!

Camus entrega a lista para a Dite.

- Acha que pode rastrear os nomes? Conseguir endereços?

- Levaria um tempo, mas provavelmente sim. Mas... Camus, não está considerando esta hipótese, está?

- Não sei que escolha temos. - Diz Mask. - Cronos deu uma ordem.

- E o que poderia acontecer se desobedecêssemos? Hã? Nossas vidas já são um inferno. Que o filho da puta vá se foder com suas ordens, é o que eu digo!

- Fale por si mesmo, Aiolia. - Diz Milo.

- Ah sim... Você tem uma vida muito fácil mesmo, não é? Só precisa passar o dia fodendo mulheres que se jogam aos seus pés. Por que não pega essa lista e vai bancar o cão obediente de Cronos? Tudo em prol de suas vadias!

- Se não obedecermos, Cronos fará com que nossos demônios dominem nossos corpos pra sempre! - Diz Shaka.

Aiolos se coloca no meio dos dois.

- Parem! Os dois! Não é hora disso. Dite. Faça o que puder. Tente encontrar os nomes da lista.

O guardião de Doença não gosta da idéia, mas acata.

- O resto de nós... Vamos nos concentrar em nossas tarefas e em dormir! Esta noite já foi agitada demais, tem Caçadores em Budapeste. Fomos localizados. Vamos dormir e... Tentar descansar.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - Milo aponta pra TV. - Mas fala pro seu demônio que hoje eu quero sonhar com algo remotamente parecido com aquilo ali, ok?

O guardião de Pesadelos suspira forte e vai para o quarto. Apesar de tudo, todos conseguem dormir tranquilamente. Dite deixara os computadores buscando informações sobre as mulheres da lista. Pelo menos até o momento em que o demônio de Aiolos começou a invadir mentes. O escolhido daquela noite foi Milo. Este sonhou com uma mulher com quem ele pudesse se excitar sempre que quisesse transar com ela. Mas que com o passar dos anos, ia ficando mais e mais velha até morrer. E a dor que ele sentiria, seria tão grande que ele jamais seria capaz de transar com qualquer outra mulher e por fim, ele definharia e morreria por falta de sexo.

**-oOo-**

Carolina desce para o saguão do Hotel para o café da manhã com a amiga. Já a avistara sentada a mesa com uma taça de salada de frutas, acenando. Carol não pega muita coisa além de um delicioso pãozinho francês quentinho, umas fatias de presunto e mussarela e uma xícara de chocolate quente. Estava pronta para o café da manhã e para um dia de palestra sobre "superbactéria".

- Bom dia, Carol. Dormiu bem?

- Eu dormi maravilhosamente bem, Ilka. - Carol corta, passa manteiga no pão, coloca uma fatia de presunto e uma de queijo e dá uma mordida generosa. - O hotel é maravilhoso.

- É verdade. Eu escolhi bem o Hotel, por suas muitas qualidades.

Ilka nota um rapaz que se servia no self-service olhando para Carol e dá uma piscadinha para a amiga.

- Não acredito que foi pra isso que me chamou aqui. - Carol não contém o sorriso.

- Não inteiramente. Mas vamos encontrar um rapaz pra você. Antes de você voltar pra geleira você vai viver uma aventura.

- Aventura? Você tá louca? Você imagina a mim, vivendo aventuras?

- Imagino. Não pense que não fiquei sabendo sobre você e aquela sua amiga de quarto na faculdade. Nada de mais, faculdade é um período de novas experiências.

- Ai ,que vergonha... Olha, eu vim aqui a trabalho, Ilka. Sério. Não sou do tipo que curte aventuras.

- Está namorando? - A mulher beberica o café.

- Não tenho tempo pra isso atualmente, você sabe.

- Então, não tem desculpas. E você esta aqui de férias. Vai ser uma destas mulheres que dedicam a vida a trabalho, trabalho e nunca curtem os prazeres que ela oferece? Nada disso. Você vai viver uma aventura aqui para voltar de alma lavada para sua geleira. E assunto encerrado.

O rapaz se aproxima da mesa, falando algo em Húngaro que Carol não entende. Ilka e ele conversam por um momento e Carol reza para que ele estivesse ali pra conversar com a amiga. O rapaz por fim se vira para Carol e beija a mão dela, falando algo em Húngaro que ela não compreende.

- Ele disse que é um prazer conhecê-la.

- O que está fazendo, Ilka? Você conhece esse cara?

- Claro que não. Vamos conhecer agora. Aliás, você vai conhecê-lo agora.

- Está maluca? - Carol não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Ilka está conversando em Húngaro com o rapaz enquanto Carol procurava algum lugar para enfiar a cara. O rapaz de repente, segura na mão dela e a beija, despedindo-se.

- Viu? Vocês vão sair hoje a noite depois da palestra.

- Ilka! Eu vou te matar!

- Não vai, não. Você vai sair, se divertir, transar um pouco e depois me contar como foi.

- Ai, minha nossa... Eu não saio com um cara há tanto tempo. Estou morrendo de nervosa!

- Então, termine seu café e vamos.

**-oOo-**

Jordana tivera uma noite agitada e quase insone pensando no que acontecera na noite anterior. Ficou imaginando que tipo de ser sobrenatural aquela garota era. Nunca vira um ser sobrenatural antes, apesar de toda a pesquisa que fizera a respeito, e já começava a questionar se eram mesmo reais. E se forem, do que seriam capazes? Do que aquela garota era capaz? Pensando melhor, ela talvez tenha se precipitado um pouco em acreditar na história da garota. Podia ser só uma louca, uma drogada ou uma engraçadinha passando um trote. Mas parecia tão sério.

Jordana lava o rosto, toma um rápido banho e se troca. A solução mais fácil seria procurar o diretor Machintosh e averiguar se a história da garota era verdadeira. Iria ao escritório local do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade averiguar.

Depois de um café da manhã rápido, ela pega um táxi para o escritório e dirige-se a sala do diretor.

- Com licença, diretor Machintosh. Posso entrar?

- Oh, claro. Por favor, entre Jordana.

- Bom dia, diretor. - Ela aperta a mão dele.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Eu não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, já está quase na minha hora de trabalhar. Só queria saber sobre a Âme. Se tem notícias dela e se há algo que possamos fazer por ela.

- Ah, sim. Ela está fazendo alguns exames médicos no momento. Ainda é cedo pra determinar o que ela é ou o que podemos fazer por ela.

- Entendo. Mas... Acha que ela é realmente um ser sobrenatural, diretor?

- Só o tempo dirá. Mas vamos esperar os resultados dos exames. Pode ficar tranquila e volte ao trabalho.

- Certo. Mas gostaria de vê-la após os exames, se for possível.

- Claro.

Jornada abre a porta e sai da sala. Estava tão animada, que seria difícil trabalhar aquele dia.

**-oOo-**

Mia acorda com a cabeça deitada sobre o leito do irmão. Ele ainda estava inconsciente. Seu rosto estava deformado por inchaços e hematomas. Sentado em uma cadeira estava Dohko. Com um sobretudo, camiseta branca, calças jeans e coturnos. Os punhos ainda enfaixados e manchados com o sangue do irmão.

- Ficou aqui a noite toda?

- Fiquei.

- Obrigada.

- Por que está me agradecendo?

- Por me ajudar. Ajudar meu irmão.

- Eu deixei seu irmão neste estado. Teria matado ele se não fosse...

- Se não fosse...?

"Você", ele pensa, mas não diz. Naquela hora, os gritos da menina ofuscaram a sede de justiça do seu demônio. Algo que nunca acontecera em todos os milênios desde que o demônio fora preso em seu corpo.

- Eu vou embora.

- Espere... Não precisa ir.

- Eu tenho de voltar.

- Ao menos, me diga o seu nome.

- Dohko.

- Me chamo Mia. Muito prazer...

Mia estende a mão para Dohko e quando elas se tocam, ela leva um choque. Um turbilhão de imagens de Dohko. Imagens que ela não entende. De um lugar diferente, de um tempo diferente, de séculos atrás? De algo... Sombrio dentro dele? Imagens de outras pessoas sendo mortas... Por ele...?

O impacto é tão forte que Mia cai sentada no chão, horrorizada. Completamente horrorizada por toda a dor e escuridão que impregnavam a alma daquele homem. Havia mais escuridão naquele homem do que em todos os homens que ela já tocara antes.

Dohko não entende como, mas sabe que ela viu alguma coisa a seu respeito. Ela conhece as trevas dentro dele.

- Eu vou deixá-la agora, cuidando do seu irmão. Adeus, Mia.

**-oOo-**

Alex chega ao Aeroporto Internacional de Budapeste naquela manhã. Estava faminta e a burocracia alfandegária já a estava irritando. Mas após tudo aquilo, ela se senta em um restaurante do aeroporto para pedir uma refeição.

Ela pediu ovos Benedict e uma xícara de café, que estavam deliciosos. Na metade de seus ovos, um homem desconhecido senta-se a mesa, sem pedir licença.

- Com licença? E, você é?

- Polícia local. Pode me chamar de detetive Radamanthys.

- Ok, detetive. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom, oficial Dimitri da Interpol. Recebemos um e-mail hoje cedo da sua agência dizendo que a senhorita estava vindo a Budapeste. Posso saber o motivo da sua visita?

- Você pode perguntar na Alfândega. Eu já respondi tudo.

- Sim. Você disse que vem a trabalho. E eu gostaria de saber que tipo de trabalho você procura aqui.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas é um caso em que estou trabalhando.

O garçom se aproxima de Radamanthys com um menu, mas ele o dispensa.

- Na verdade, é da minha conta. Pois sua agência pediu cooperação. E se você quer cooperação...

- Eu não quero nada, detetive. Eu trabalho sozinha. - Alex termina de comer seus ovos e beber seu café.

- E eu tenho um grande problema com isso, senhorita. Estamos em tempos complicados aqui em Budapeste. E o que poderia complicar ainda mais para nós, seria uma agente da Interpol morta nas ruas de Budapeste.

Alex se reclina na cadeira.

- Está me ameaçando?

- Estou tentando te dar um aviso, senhorita. Essa cidade é cruel demais. Se vai querer se aventurar por aqui, terá um companheiro da polícia ao seu lado. Ou isso, ou cancelamos seu visto e a deportamos de volta pra sua casa.

Radamanthys se levanta ajeitando seu terno, despede-se e caminha pra fora do aeroporto.

- E quando eu conhecerei este companheiro?

- Ele a encontrará em seu hotel. Bem-vinda a Budapeste.

- Obrigada...

**-oOo-**

Na fortaleza, os senhores acordaram com seus ânimos péssimos. Ainda não faziam ideia de como iam lidar com essa situação. Dite encontrara alguns dos nomes através de pesquisas em seus computadores. Estranhamente muitos dos nomes na lista estavam em Budapeste. Dohko acabara de chegar e fora colocado a par da situação.

- Eu conheço essa. - Diz Saga olhando a lista. Era Charllote.

- Eu também conheço um nome desta lista... - Diz Mask observando melhor. Era Ella.

- Malu? Esse não é o nome da garota do restaurante brasileiro.

- Mas por que Cronos quer que matemos mulheres que conhecemos? - Pergunta Saga.

- Uma prova de obediência. - Diz Aiolia.

Dohko pega a lista. O nome Mia estava lá. "Maldição", ele diz. Ao ser piedoso com a garota, ele acabou condenando-a a morte do mesmo jeito.

- Muito bem, pessoal. Vamos ter de fazer isso de forma rápida e sem pensar muito nisso. - Diz Aiolos para os demais. - Levamos muito tempo para controlar nossos demônios. Se Cronos nos fizer perder o controle novamente... Seria o fim.

- É isso então, Aiolos? Vamos abaixar a cabeça e obedecer como cães treinados?

- Não temos escolha, Aiolia. Imagine quantas pessoas morreriam se perdêssemos o controle sobre nossos demônios... - Ninguém precisa imaginar. Eles já sabem o que aconteceria. - Vamos. Vamos terminar isso logo. Vamos tentar trazer as mulheres, cujos nomes e endereços estão nessa lista, para cá, sem chamar a atenção.

- E quando elas estiverem aqui? - Pergunta Shura.

- Aí nós... Pensamos no que vamos fazer.

Mask, Shaka, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Dohko, Kanon, Saga, Camus, Aldebaran e Mu ficaram encarregados de encontrar as mulheres e trazê-las para a fortaleza. Partiram em furgões separados e todos fortemente armados. Apenas Dite e Aiolia ficaram na fortaleza, por serem os mais perigosos.

Continua...

Enfim. Como eu disse, nem todas as fichas podem aparecer nos capítulos, mas vou tentar mostrar ao menos umas cinco por capítulo. Alguns terão mais, outros terão menos. Posso escrever capítulos totalmente focados em uma única ficha, dependendo da situação e do meu humor.

As fichas que não apareceram aqui, tenham um pouquinho de paciência, pois vão aparecer nos próximos, ok?

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showater.

**Jules Heartilly:** Pode acostumar, Jules-sama. Adoro deixar suspense no fim do capítulo. Sobre o demônio do Aiolos, essa é uma ideia que eu adoraria explorar...

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Não tem problema o coment ser curtinho, Neko-sama. Já fico feliz de você comentar. X3

**Lyta White:** Adoro ter a paciência enchida assim... 9.9 Muita coisa aconteceu no capítulo anterior. Muitas acontecerão nesse. O cara que a Carol vai sair? Veremos no futuro.

**Alecto Berkley:** Recebi sua PM e tá tudo anotadinho. Adorei suas ideias!

**Elhienn Hovercast:** Pois é. Eu sou o cara que tem preguiça de pensar em nomes (Machintosh). Muito prazer. E respondendo a sua pergunta, os Titãs não serão como os de Episódio G.

**Lebam:** Parceiro da Alex? Ainda estou pensando. Sou assim, escrevo meio de entusiasmo e improviso. x.x E esse tanto de mulher na mesma fortaleza? Realmente. Vai dar confusão... O.O

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Eu também acho o Cronos burro (ou teimoso igual uma mula), mas vai saber se não tem treta por trás dessas mulheres mortas? Só o tempo dirá... Ou não... O.O

**Suellen-san:** Sue! Agora sim. Esse metal ai eu conheço também e vai ter sim! Beijos e metal!

**MoonyMoony:** Acho que as fichas se ligaram a história de alguma forma. Então, acho que o mérito é também das meninas. E cenas quentes? Este capítulo tá cheio. 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** Estas e muitas respostas vão aparecer logo, logo! Hehehe... XD

**Hiina-chan:** Sim, o Shion é um guerreiro imortal. Só que ele tem mais juízo e não entrou na roubada dos outros, né? XP E não me importo de forma alguma com review grande! Adoro na verdade! XD

**RavenclawWitch:** Errinho? Verificarei e consertarei! Que bom que me avisou! E vamos fazer um bolão pra ver se a Carol arrumou príncipe ou sapo? As opiniões parecem bem divididas! XD E sim, são muitas possibilidades! Só o tempo dirá! (Clichêzão, mas é verdade) Hehehe...

PS.: Atentarei mais para o modo dela se vestir. Ikarus às vezes é meio lerdo pra essas coisas.

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

Aí está gente! Again, ficaram algumas fichas de fora desse capítulo, mas prometo que vou mostrando uma a uma aos poucos. Não precisam se preocupar. Estou fazendo uma espécie de rodízio de fichas... :P

AO CAPÍTULO!

**Capítulo 03 – Caça e caçador**

Laboratório do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade. Uma instalação onde apenas poucos membros e funcionários do instituto têm acesso. Um lugar que a maioria dos funcionários não sabe que existe. Ali, o instituto procura as respostas que a humanidade busca.

É ali que o Doutor Machintosh estuda os seres sobrenaturais que encontram. E agora algo caiu em suas mãos. Alguém pra falar a verdade. Ele olha com interesse para a mulher na cela de vidro blindado, chorando. Aproxima-se do vidro e através do comunicador ele pergunta:

- O que você é?

- Eu não sei... Eu não me lembro!

- Você não é humana. Já pudemos avaliar isso. E parece mais pálida. Está enfraquecendo. Precisa de alimento. Tem certeza de que não bebe sangue? Não é uma vampira?

- Não bebo sangue...

- Fale a verdade. Se não pudermos alimentá-la, você vai morrer.

- Eu não bebo sangue...

- Fale a verdade ou vai acabar morrendo aí! E vamos descobrir nem que tenhamos de dissecá-la.

De repente, Machintosh sente-se estranhamente atraído por ela. Ele dá passos vacilantes para trás. Em sua mente ele sofria por se afastar dela. Queria entrar naquela sala e beijá-la. Imaginando seu corpo nu e suas pernas abertas convidando-o. Machintosh afasta-se dela.

- Está tudo bem Dr. Machintosh?

- Sim... Sim... - Ele diz arfando. - Estou bem...

Machintosh se apoia no rapaz que o acudiu.

- Entre na cela.

- O que? Quer que eu entre na cela?

- Sim. Entre. Ela não vai machucá-lo.

- Mas como o senhor pode ter certeza? Nem sabemos o que ela é.

- Eu faço uma ideia. Agora, entre lá.

O jovem relutantemente se aproxima e ele começa a sentir-se atraído por Âme. Ele olha para o Dr. Machintosh pedindo aprovação. Aprovação dada. A senha é digitada e a porta se abre. O jovem adentra a cela, olhando vidrado para Âme, completamente hipnotizado. Ela está de joelhos na frente dele, subindo a mão por sua perna até chegar ao zíper da calça. Zíper baixado.

Âme se move por instinto, mas exalando sedução. Olhando nos olhos dela, o rapaz se perde numa onda de prazer e seu membro reage. Âme o retira da cueca, roçando os lábios primeiro, lambendo em seguida.

O rapaz a segura pelos cabelos e, afobado, enfia o pênis na boca dela. Âme começa a chupar lentamente, arrancando gemidos do rapaz. Que paraíso. Âme para por um momento e começa a masturbá-lo. Mas com um pedido quase implorado do rapaz, ela o chupa novamente.

Machintosh observava com um sorriso no rosto, mas muito atentamente. Seus olhos observavam tudo. Âme começava a recuperar a cor. Ela parecia pouco a pouco mais vigorosa e o poder de atração que ela exercia não só sobre o rapaz, mas agora a todos os que estavam ao redor era bem mais intenso. Machintosh observa ao redor como todos em volta pareciam excitados e vidrados em Âme.

Ela se levanta, abaixa as alças do vestido expondo os seios fartos, enquanto o homem se despe. Ele a puxa pra si desesperado, roubando-lhe um beijo que vai descendo até o pescoço. As mãos deslizam das costas até as nádegas e Âme segura o pênis dele com força. Ela é prensada contra o vidro com força e ele, sem demora, abre as pernas dela para penetrá-la.

Ela sente o pênis entrando com força dentro de si e as estocadas rápidas e firmes. Violentas. Sedentas.

- Mais... Mais... Quero mais... Dê-me mais!

- Sim!

Ele continua a movimentar o quadril, cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido, gritando de prazer até que ambos gozam ao mesmo tempo. O jovem sente-se fraco de repente e cai imóvel no chão. Âme parecia completamente revigorada. Seus cabelos nunca pareceram tão sedosos e macios assim como sua pele. Suas curvas pareciam mais sinuosas, seus seios mais salientes. Aos olhos de todos, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Ela ainda estava tão extasiada que parecia não estar ciente de onde estava mais. Não parecia se lembrar do fato de que ainda estava nua e acabara de fazer sexo com um homem diante de vários outros. Tão extasiada que, tranquilamente, adentram a cela e retiram o corpo do jovem de lá de dentro e ela não fez menção de escapar.

- Dr... Ele está com o pulso muito fraco! Ele precisa de atendimento médico imediato!

Dr. Machintosh ignora os apelos do cientista de tão maravilhado que estava. E de repente, o homem morre. Ninguém entende o que acontecera, mas Machintosh sim.

- Por que fez isso? - Ele chama a atenção de Âme, retirando-a de seu transe. - Por que fez sexo com ele? Você parece muito mais saudável. Por que?

- Eu não sei... Não consegui controlar a mim mesma... Me desculpe! Eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem, minha querida... Descanse... Você vai precisar...

Âme desaba em choro.

**-oOo-**

Saga estava na porta do Pandora's Box. A arma em seu bolso estava pesada. Charlotte era seu único vínculo com seu lado humano e agora teria de matá-la por capricho dos Deuses. Os seguranças de Charlie já conheciam Saga e, portanto, não o revistam nem fazem perguntas.

- A patroa tá no escritório. - O homem informa a Saga quando ele entra.

Era estranho entrar ali de manhã, quando o lugar estava vazio. Não havia pessoas semi-nuas dançando drogadas ao som da música eletrônica e no frenesi das luzes estroboscópicas. Saga sobe as escadas pesarosamente até a porta do escritório. Ele bate a porta e ela responde imediatamente:

- Entre!

O escritório parecia um quarto de luxo. Além da mesa e da estante de livros, havia uma cama King-size, impecavelmente arrumada, um mini-bar com bebidas refinadas e uma janela com vista para a pista de dança abaixo.

Ao vê-lo, Charlie ilumina seu sorriso e caminha apressada até ele, beijando-o e envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

- Oi, lindo... Estava com tanta saudade...

A mão dela passeia entre as pernas de Saga, deixando-o ereto.

- Já está animadinho, é? Veio aqui para um pouco de diversão?

- Não exatamente.

A resposta já tira o sorriso do rosto dela.

- Ficou duas semanas sem vir me ver e nem me beija direito! Eu devia te dar um pé na bunda e procurar um homem mais presente, sabe?

- Não é hora de brincadeira. Preciso que venha comigo.

- Foda-se. Tenho trabalho a fazer. - Ela senta-se a mesa e volta a fazer a contabilidade do clube.

- É sério. Você tem de vir comigo.

Era procrastinação inútil, ele sabia. Ela deveria morrer de qualquer forma. Só não queria ser ele a puxar o gatilho. Levaria-a para a fortaleza e algum outro, Mask provavelmente, a mataria. A sombra da mão de Cronos pesa em seu ombro. Saga toma coragem, caminha rapidamente até Charlie e a puxa pelo braço. Antes que ela protestasse, ele a puxa pela cintura e rouba-lhe um beijo devastador. Um beijo que lhe tira as forças das pernas.

Prensando-a contra a estante de livros, ele volta a beijá-la. A língua dela dançava em contato com a sua e ele já começava a ficar excitado. Através da calça, Charlie sente a ereção de Saga roçando nela.

- Você... Vem... Comigo... Agora!

Saga puxa Charlie pela mão e os dois saem pra fora do escritório. O sorriso de Charlie já volta a iluminar seu rosto. Mas assim que desçam a escada, deparam-se com um grupo de homens, caçadores provavelmente, portando armas e apontando pra eles.

- Esconda-se!

Saga empurra Charlie para trás de uma mesa e os caçadores começam a atirar. Saga saca as duas pistolas de seus bolsos e dispara de volta. É atingido por mais balas do que é capaz de contar. Saga vai ao chão e se arrasta para trás da mesa onde Charlie estava escondida.

- Quem são esses filhos da puta?

- Caçadores!

- Merda! Você atraiu caçadores até aqui?

- Não fale... Estou tentando resistir ao cheiro de sangue!

Charlie se arrepia com aquelas palavras. Cheiro de sangue era o que atiçava o demônio de Saga. Logo ele estaria fora de controle. Charlie espera os disparos cessarem para começarem a disparar.

Ela chega a atingir um dos caçadores e matá-lo antes de voltar ao abrigo.

- Aquela mulher é humana? Por que está atirando contra nós?

- É uma traidora e está do lado do demônio. Matem-na sem hesitar.

O demônio de Saga já estava prestes a se manifestar. Seu rosto já começava a mudar e seus olhos estavam brilhando de vermelho. O medo de Charlie começa a se concretizar. Ela segura o rosto de Saga e o beija.

- Não perca o controle agora! Fique comigo!

- Difícil... Controlar!

_"Torture! Mate! Mate!"_

_"Ela não... Ela é minha!"_

Ainda restavam 5 caçadores vivos disparando. As balas aparentemente acabaram. Saga se levanta a uma velocidade absurda na direção deles. Antes que um deles recarregasse, Saga quebra seu braço fazendo-o largar a arma e atirando-o longe. Com suas armas, Saga atira no estômago de cada um, num ponto em que não morreriam rapidamente. Em seguida, ele esvazia o pente das armas com tiros em locais não vitais em cada um. Era isso que excitava seu demônio. O sofrimento alheio. Insanidade não se contentava em matar. Ele tinha de fazer sofrer.

Enquanto Charlie se encolhia atrás da mesa, ela escutava Saga quebrando um a um os membros dos caçadores e seus gritos ecoando pelo salão.

**-oOo-**

Maya En Dor acabara de tomar um relaxante banho de espuma para curar todo o stress. Andava pela casa, trajando apenas seu robe e enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha.

Ela conseguira absorver um pouco de vitalidade de outro cadáver no dia anterior. Isso a manteria viva por mais algum tempo. Mas ainda há o problema daquele homem que, não apenas pode vê-la com seu feitiço de invisibilidade, como foi capaz de tomar dela a alma que encontrara.

Ele disse que levaria a alma para o Além? Seria ele um Anjo da Morte ou algo do tipo? Todas aquelas dúvidas assolavam sua mente a medida que traçava o pentagrama de sal no chão da sala. Uma vela em cada ponta da estrela.

Ela se senta diante do pentagrama em posição de lótus, pega a adaga cerimonial e faz um corte na palma da mão. O sangue é aspergido dentro do pentagrama. Agora bastava invocar o espírito.

Uma fumaça começa a brotar do chão onde as gotas de sangue haviam caído e logo começa a tomar a forma de uma caveira em vestes gregas adornada com colares, anéis e uma coroa de ouro. Maya sempre tivera medo de invocações. O que aparece nem sempre é o que se espera. E, mesmo para uma feiticeira como ela, existem coisas poderosas demais para controlar.

_"Tu que me invocas, diga-me o que procuras..."_

- Eu me chamo Maya En Dor. Chamo-o aqui para pedir sua sabedoria.

_"Sabedoria é poder e poder corrompe."_

"Sim, eu já sei disso, idiota. Posso fazer minha pergunta, agora?", Maya pensa. Esse era o problema com os espíritos do mundo do saber. São dramáticos demais.

_"O conhecimento que tu buscas pode levá-la ao caminho da perdição... Esteja avisada... Agora pergunte e responderei... Mas antes, entregue-me o pagamento..."_

- Eis o pagamento a seus pés. Meu sangue em tributo aos senhores do conhecimento.

_"Seu pagamento foi aceito..."_

O dedo esquelético toca o sangue derramado e a caveira permanece quieta por alguns instantes. Maya nunca se acostumava com aquilo. Mesmo pra ela que vivera através das eras e testemunhara as coisas mais terríveis que se possa imaginar, aquilo era um tanto mórbido demais.

_"Tu buscas os Senhores do Submundo... Demônios que há muito tempo escaparam do Inferno. Buscar os demônios só a levará a uma vida de sofrimento..."_

- Eu vi um homem hoje.

_"O Anjo da Morte. Morte é seu nome, pois ele viaja entre Céu e Inferno coletando as almas dos mortos."_

- Por que propósito? Qual o propósito dos Senhores neste mundo? Todos os seres têm propósitos, certo?

_"Sim, é verdade. Todos os seres o têm. O propósito dos Senhores, no entanto, é espalhar caos e morte. Sois testemunha do poder deles."_

- Um ser não pode ser tão vazio. É apenas pra isso que eles servem? Causar sofrimento?

_"São demônios. Não se pode esperar menos deles. Contudo... Morte só possui um dever... Escoltar almas."_

- Mas o que mais ele faz? Ele deve escoltar as almas daqueles que mata?

_"Não. O chamado dos mortos é irresistível para Morte. Sempre que seu demônio é convocado, ele deve responder."_

- Ou o que acontece? O que acontece se ele não responder ao chamado?

_"Não há outra opção."_

- Eu pensava que fosse possível para os Senhores viverem em paz neste mundo. Mas vejo que não é possível. Há séculos atrás eu quis caçá-los e matá-los. Eu me tornei uma feiticeira para combatê-los. Mas o rastro deles desapareceu com o tempo. Imaginei que estivessem sob controle de seus demônios antes, mas que, enfim, fossem capazes de controlá-los. Eu pensei que talvez as maldições que receberam fossem punição bastante por seus atos. Que seriam capazes de finalmente...

As lembranças de Pandora surgem como flashes em sua mente e seus olhos já estavam marejados.

- Ela foi quase uma mãe pra mim...

O esqueleto permanece indiferente. Um frio e silencioso observador para testemunhar suas lágrimas.

- Existe uma maneira de matá-los?

_"As prisões dos demônios não passam de caixas feitas de carne e sangue. Mesmo corpos imortais podem ser destruídos."_

- Como?

O esqueleto passa o dedo horizontalmente na altura do pescoço.

- Decapitando-os? O que acontecerá aos demônios? Eles voltarão para o Inferno?

_"Não. O inferno não mais é capaz de comportá-los. Por isso foram aprisionados na Caixa."_

- Como escaparam do Inferno?

_"A Deusa da Opressão era a responsável pela barreira que os continha no inferno. Mas os demônios mataram a Deusa e escaparam. Zeus usou os ossos dela para construir a caixa e aprisionou os demônios em seu interior."_

- A Caixa ainda existe? Eu tentei procurar por ela. Muitos tentaram e nunca encontraram. Você sabe do paradeiro dela? Como posso encontrá-la?

_"Existem apenas rumores, joio que, até mesmo nós, os guardiões de todo conhecimento, não sabemos separar do trigo da verdade... Os Olimpianos talvez tenham encontrado a Caixa e a esconderam. Com qual propósito, também não sabemos."_

- Então, a Caixa ainda existe. Eu preciso encontrá-la. Como?

_"Se os rumores estiverem corretos, existem pistas que podem levar à Caixa. Artefatos de imenso poder que reunidos guiarão um até o esconderijo da Caixa."_

- Que tipo de artefatos? Diga-me.

_"O tempo acabou. Devo retornar para o meu mundo. Este é todo conhecimento que teu pagamento pode arcar. Mas antes, devo avisá-la... Há outros que buscam a Caixa para seus próprios propósitos. Se estes propósitos conflitam com os teus, é um mistério."_

Maya sente-se mais frustrada do que nunca. Poderia invocar o espírito novamente, mas é um feitiço muito exaustivo. E invocações são perigosas. Foi o que seu mestre lhe ensinou há séculos atrás. Jamais contrariar um espírito qualquer. Teria de se conformar com o fato de que se quisesse realmente dar um fim nos Senhores e cumprir a vingança de Pandora, ela teria de fazê-lo sozinha.

**-oOo-**

Draculz Enterprises. Uma das multinacionais mais poderosas do planeta com subsidiárias e negócios no mundo inteiro. Parcerias comerciais com as mais ricas empresas do mundo. Ella Draculz se tornara a presidente da empresa bem recentemente, através de herança da família. Contudo, Ella não recebeu o assento de presidente na junta só por ser herdeira, mas também por seu talento incomparável no mundo dos negócios.

Ela caminha a passos firmes pela entrada do enorme arranha-céu, na filial de Budapeste, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor. Os funcionários parecem intimidados, se encolhendo de medo como os escravos de Cleópatra diante da própria Rainha do Egito.

O elevador a leva direto até o 64º Andar, onde fica a junta da diretoria, para uma maçante tarde de discussão e decisões destinadas a fazer ainda mais bilhões para a companhia. Ella não podia ver a hora de sair dali e voltar para mais uma noite de aventuras no Pandora's Box.

Após a reunião, ela vai para sua sala e informa a secretária para remarcar todos os compromissos do dia. Ficaria em sua sala, afogando-se em tédio e trabalho chato o dia inteiro. Assim que abre a porta e adentra a sala, ela se depara com Mask esperando por ela.

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer!

Sim, excitação. Ela caminha até ele com um sorriso e o beija. Que beijo ansioso fora aquele.

- Estava com saudades... - Ela acaricia o pênis de Mask por cima da calça, que já acordava para dizer um "oi". - Passou aqui pra um pouco de "chefão e secretária"? Dessa vez quero transar colada ao vidro da janela...

- Não é nada disso.

Ella já dá um passo pra trás com a cara amarrada.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que você espera de mim, se você só quer uma pra comer ou se quer algo sério. Mas seja lá o que for, é melhor começar a me tratar um pouco melhor.

Mask a puxa e a segura pelos dois braços com uma cara nada amigável, olhando direto nos olhos dela, com seus olhos de cores diferentes.

- O que foi, Mask? Aconteceu algo de errado?

- Algo muito errado. E preciso de você na fortaleza. Agora.

- Na fortaleza? Você nunca me convidou pra fortaleza... Nossos "roleplays" vão começar a ganhar um tempero mais histórico, milorde? Vocês têm uma boa masmorra pra eu acorrentar você?

Ella já estava com os braços enroscados no pescoço de Mask, passando a língua por toda a extensão do ombro até a curva do rosto.

- Pra me acorrentar, não.

Os dois desaparecem e reaparecem na fortaleza. Exatamente em uma masmorra escura no subsolo. Ella, tão impressionada e desorientada, nem reage quando ele a empurra pra dentro de uma cela e fecha a porta.

- Ei! Que porra é essa?

- Sinto muito. Preciso que você fique aqui por um tempo.

- Mas que merda, Mask! Quer me dizer que está acontecendo?

- Fique aqui. Por favor.

"Por favor" vindo de Mask é estranho. Mas ela ainda não estava entendendo nada. Balançava as barras da cela com força, mas não abriam. Não era uma brincadeira, claro. Ella sabia que Mask não era dado a brincadeiras.

- Mask... Abre isso... - Ela pedia enfezada, mas com uma cara quase suplicante.

- Eu já disse que não posso! Será que não entende?

- Eu só vou entender quando você me explicar!

Ele suspira fundo, pensando em como vai dizer o que tinha pra dizer. Não havia outra maneira de amenizar, então simplesmente disse:

- Cronos ordenou sua morte. Sinto muito. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Minha morte? Cronos? Por quê?

- Eu não sei. Quando um Deus te dá uma ordem, você não questiona. Apenas obedece.

- Então, vai me matar?

- Não. Um dos outros o fará. Eu não posso.

Ella não estava com uma cara nada boa. Claro, não se pode ficar com uma cara boa quando se ouve que um Deus encomendou seu assassinato. Ela pensa por um instante.

- Não. Você vai me matar.

- O que está dizendo?

- Você vai me matar. Eu tenho o direito de escolher quem vai ser o meu carrasco.

- Está pensando que isso é brincadeira? - Ele agarra as barras da cela e grita com ela.

- Que foi? Vai amarelar agora... Morte? Eu quero que você me mate. E que você escolte minha alma pro Além.

- Não sabe o que está me pedindo!

- Não? Pra que esperar os outros!? Vamos! Me mate aqui e agora! Pra que esperar? Eu vou ter de morrer mesmo, por que você não tem colhões de enfrentar esse Cronos aí! Então, me mata agora!

- Você é louca...

Mask ainda se lembra da vez em que se apaixonou perdidamente por uma mulher, há muitos séculos atrás. Amou aquela mulher como nenhuma outra que conheceu. Eles se casaram e viviam tranquilos numa cabana no meio do nada, vivendo do que conseguiam plantar e dos animais que conseguiam criar. Não tinham riquezas além do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas inevitavelmente, sua esposa mortal envelhecia e enfraquecia, enquanto ele permanecia eterno. Ela enfraquecia e adoecia com o passar dos anos. Mask já podia sentir a atração de Morte, a medida que o coração dela aos poucos parava de bater. Ele se recusou a levar sua alma. Não seria ele a carregar aquela alma. Não ele.

Mask implorou aos Deuses pra que não fosse ele o ceifador a colher aquela alma, implorou perdão por seu crime, mas seus apelos foram ignorados. Quanto mais ele se recusava a carregar a alma dela, mais o corpo apodrecia e ao mesmo tempo se mantinha vivo. Sua alma era uma prisioneira em um corpo morto. Logo ela se transformaria em um morto-vivo.

Por mais que lhe doesse, Mask enfiou a mão no peito da mulher e arrancou a alma de dentro do corpo que jazia inerte sobre a cama e a conduziu ao Além. Naquela noite, Mask só pensava em dar fim a própria vida, mas que utilidade isso teria, se não seria mandado para o Céu junto de sua esposa?

Naquela noite, ele queimou o corpo dela com duas moedas nos olhos para o barqueiro. Mera formalidade, uma vez que ele mesmo conduzira a alma ao Além. Mas por um instante, a chama parecia tão convidativa. Tão sedutora. Esta fora a noite mais sombria de sua vida.

Abraçara o corpo em chamas dela e permitira que o fogo o queimasse. Não deu um grito de dor, mas deu um rugido irracional de ódio por perder aquela mulher. Seu corpo se curou, mas não completamente. Ainda há cicatrizes de queimaduras ao redor de seu corpo. Não bastasse o fogo, ele se cortou com uma faca, até que as cicatrizes ficassem marcadas. Seu coração? Jamais se curou. A partir daquele dia, Mask jurou não mais amar ou se importar com ninguém.

- Você não sabe o que está me pedindo, mulher...

Ela era sedutora. Tão sedutora. Mesmo brava daquela forma, ainda era sedutora. Não havia amor ali, mas havia carinho. Além de um tesão incontrolável que sentiam um pelo outro.

Mask se teletransporta pra dentro da cela, a segura pelos braços e se teletransporta para o seu quarto. Se ela quer jogar esse jogo, ele jogaria esse jogo. Ele a empurra sobre a cama e já começa a tirar o sobretudo e a camisa.

- Tira a roupa.

Ella estava com um blazer sobre uma camisa social, uma saia e saltos altos. Muito elegante. Os cabelos amarrados em um coque. Ela retira o blazer e começa a desabotoar a camisa. O sutiã preto e elegante moldava os seios com perfeição, dando uma erguida que realçava a firmeza.

- Esta tem de ser a melhor transa da minha vida. Eu exijo isso.

- Tira a roupa. - Ele a interrompe, pedindo afobado.

Ela retira os sapatos e a saia, jogando toda a roupa no chão. O coque é desfeito e desmancha como uma cascata negra de mechas em tons de púrpura por suas costas, cobrindo a bela tatuagem de borboleta que ela tinha ali. Não simplória como a dos Senhores, mas mais "artística". Uma verdadeira borboleta cuja metade das asas era de um belo púrpura e perfeita, enquanto a metade de baixo era destruída. Mask desce o zíper da calça, liberando o pênis grosso e duro. As botas e a calça também vão para o chão.

Ella olha para o corpo marcado de cicatrizes e queimaduras. Outras mulheres sentiriam repulsa por ele, mas ela o achava atraente. Pela maldição de sua família, dor e prazer andavam sempre de mãos dadas. E só de imaginar a dor que ele sentiu ao fazer aquilo a si mesmo, ela já ficava molhada. Por isso pensava que ele era o homem perfeito pra ela. Não o amava nem nada disso. Mas tinham uma química intensa e inegável.

Mask a puxa pelos cabelos.

- Chupa! - Mask fora um pouco brusco, mas ela não se importava. Ele era assim. Afoito.

Ela não diz nada. Apenas olha pra ele e envolve seu membro com os lábios, deliciando-se no gosto dele. Ella chupava com vontade, sentia prazer em dar prazer, tanto quanto sentia prazer em causar dor. Mask até hoje fora o único homem que a dominava e a fazia sentir-se excitada. Dominação era o papel dela numa transa, mas ele sabia fazer com que ela gostasse de estar por baixo.

Ele gemia, rosnava de prazer sentindo seu pênis ser sugado por aquela boca de lábios carnudos. Ella sabia que ele estava prestes a gozar dentro de sua boca e começa a acelerar o ritmo para forçá-lo. Tiraria o controle dele ali. O faria gozar.

Mas Mask previu isso e interrompeu-a. Empurrou-a sobre a cama.

- Me amarre.

- Com o que?

- Se vira. Me amarre. Me algeme. Qualquer coisa.

Mask anda até o seu armário e o abre. Estava cheio de armas. Ele retira as algemas e volta para a cama. Ela estava retirando o sutiã e a calcinha, ficando completamente nua na frente dele. Ele prende os pulsos de Ella a cabeceira da cama.

Deita sobre ela, beijando-a. Descendo os lábios para o pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava o seio.

- Mais forte. Aperta mais forte.

Ele obedece. Ela grita. De dor e prazer. Dor e prazer sempre andam de mãos dadas pra ela. Mask abre as pernas dela com seu joelho e ela sente seu sexo roçando na coxa dele. Ela estava ensopada. Ella morde seu ombro. Morde com força. Precisava causar dor pra sentir-se excitada. Mask geme. Já estava acostumado a sentir dor. Já estava acostumado com o sangue vertendo da ferida e sujando os lábios dela. Algumas gotas caem sobre o seio.

- Eu queria poder te açoitar agora...

- Contente-se... - Mask leva a boca aos seios.

- Isso... - Ela geme sentindo o roçar dos dentes no mamilo. Tão gostosa aquela língua. Seus mamilos estavam tão duros que Ella os sentia doloridos. - Chupa mais... Me morde também... Morde até sangrar!

Mask já sentia o gosto de seu sangue que havia pingado sobre ela. E assim que começa a morder o mamilo ele sente o gosto do sangue dela. Ella estava gritando, aparentemente de dor, mas na verdade estava sentindo mais prazer do que nunca.

Os lábios de Mask passeiam pelo corpo dela, e sua língua encontra seu umbigo. A sensação fria faz sua espinha se arrepiar e seu corpo se contorcer. Ela quer mais prazer. Ela quer mais dor. Ella sente os dedos dele deslizarem pra dentro de si, abrindo-a. E logo em seguida a língua dele estimulando seu clitóris.

Ella gemia alto. Sim, a melhor transa da sua vida. A mais deliciosa. A mais intensa. Mas precisa de dor. Ela queria causar mais dor a Mask. Precisava. Ansiava. No momento em que ele a penetra, ela grita:

- Me solte!

- Agora? Eu tenho de ir buscar a chave.

- Eu preciso! Eu preciso que você me solte!

- Mas que porra! - Mask arrebenta a tala da cabeceira onde a algema estava presa, com um soco, libertando as mãos de Ella.

- Preciso te ferir... Urgente!

Ele arremetia pra dentro dela sem qualquer gentileza. Rosnando a cada estocada, fazendo-a gemer loucamente.

- No criado a direita...

Sem jeito, alucinada de prazer, ela estende a mão até o criado, abre a gaveta e tateia por dentro. Sua mão sente o aço frio de uma adaga. Ela puxa de uma vez e corta o peito de Mask. O sangue respinga sobre seu abdome. Ella faz outro corte no braço dele e Mask enfia mais forte.

O sangue a excita. Ela faz outro corte, outra vez ele arremate pra dentro dela. Outro grito de prazer. Mask acelera o ritmo das estocadas.

- Mais rápido. Mais rápido! Mais... Forte!

Mask já movia o quadril alucinadamente, fazendo a cama tremer. Mais e mais. Ella fazia mais e mais cortes no peito dele com a adaga, respingando mais e mais sangue sobre seu corpo.

- Mais forte!

Ela grita e crava a adaga no ombro dele. Mask morde os lábios para conter o grito de dor. A adaga desliza pra fora dele, a lâmina totalmente vermelha, no mesmo momento em que ele goza dentro dela. Assim que o sangue derrama sobre os seios de Ella, ela tem um orgasmo. Um orgasmo intenso. E um êxtase tão delicioso e entorpecente a invade, totalmente indescritível. Ela lambuzava o sangue na mão e lambia os dedos. A maldição sempre presente, fazendo seus olhos se tornarem púrpuras.

- Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem... Vai sarar logo.

Ela se aninha nos braços dele.

- Você não sabe por que esse tal de Cronos quer me matar mesmo?

- Não. Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

Ella se levanta e caminha até o banheiro. Mask ouve o barulho do chuveiro.

- Deuses filhos da puta... - Ele murmura.

**-oOo-**

Milo estava sentado na praça, com um óculos escuros, uma jaqueta de couro por cima da camiseta branca e jeans rasgados com sapatos de couro. Estava excitado, o que não era novidade alguma, e ansioso por que teria de sequestrar uma completa estranha e levá-la até a mórbida morada dos Senhores do Submundo. Pelo menos pra ele seria fácil. Nenhuma mulher (ok, nenhum homem também) resiste ao charme do demônio da Luxúria. Quem sabe Milo poderia até transar com ela antes de levá-la a fortaleza. Facilitaria ainda mais o "sequestro".

Seria mais uma mulher na lista de Milo, que depois de uma transa, jamais poderia excitá-lo novamente. Ele ainda dava graças aos Deuses por não ter se apaixonado todos estes séculos. Não precisava disso. Definitivamente não precisava sofrer por uma mulher com quem só faria sexo uma vez.

O nome que estava na lista era Prudence A. Bedford. Tinha um nome bonito. Será que era bonita como o nome? Ele esperava que sim. Luxúria estava excitado e deixava Milo louco a cada mulher que passava na sua frente. Mas não poderia se distrair e perder a vítima de vista. Bonita ou feia, teria de transar com ela.

- Pra que ficar esperando aqui? Ela nem deve estar em casa.

Milo atravessa a praça e a rua, parando em frente a casa. Hesita por um instante, mas lembra a si mesmo de que será fácil. Basta seduzir a mulher. Quando ia bater a porta, ela se abre. A garota sai. Era bonita. Mais uma vez "graças aos Deuses" por isso. Era esbelta, Milo gostava disso. Tinha aparência oriental. Descendente de japoneses aparentemente, pelos olhos levemente puxados. Pela forma como estava vestida, ia fazer cooper ou academia. Com um top e um shortinho de lycra daqueles que contornam perfeitamente o corpo. Milo já aprovou.

- Bom dia.

Ela olha pra ele e sorri gentilmente.

- Sim, pois não? Posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu me chamo Milo, me mudei pra vizinhança recentemente. Só passei para cumprimentar.

- É mesmo? E você já cumprimentou todos os outros vizinhos? A única casa a venda fica no fim da rua. Você estava sentado a manhã inteira na praça. Com certeza teve tempo de cumprimentar os outros.

Milo sorri.

- Ok, Sherlock... - Ele brinca fazendo referência ao sotaque britânico da moça. - Culpado. Eu quis vir aqui pra falar com você.

- É mesmo? Eu te conheço?

- Infelizmente não, mas esperava poder mudar isso.

- Por que eu?

- É a mulher mais linda daqui.

Provavelmente não. Era esbelta sim e parece que malhava. Milo achava que os seios poderiam ser maiores. Gostava de seios grandes. Mas era bonita, definitivamente. O rosto fino e os cabelos repicados contornando o rosto.

- Essa é sua melhor cantada, é?

- Funcionou?

- Funcionou.

Milo, mais confiante já se aproxima mais dela e sussurra no seu ouvido:

- Vou ser bem sincero e bem direto. Não pense mal de mim, assim como não vou pensar mal de você se disser que sim. Mas... Eu te quero. Agora.

- Bem sincero e bem direto? Realmente... Bom, eu acho que posso adiar um pouco minha academia por hoje.

A garota abre a porta, convidando-o a entrar. O charme de Luxúria. Nunca falha. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Transaria o bastante pra acalmar Luxúria por hora e ainda levaria uma tolinha encantada e apaixonada pra fortaleza. Nem cometeria um crime.

- Aceita algo pra beber? Um suco?

- Não, obrigado.

Milo a abraça por trás, já levando uma mão ao seio.

- Você é sempre tão atirado com mulheres que acabou de conhecer e já pediu por sexo?

- É que é difícil resistir a você, Prudence.

Ele beija o pescoço dela. Ela se vira beijando-o. Ele tinha um beijo bom. Com certeza sabia o que fazia. Mas acontece que Prue também sabia. Ela sentia a tentação chegando até ela. Ela sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável, insuportável de tirar a roupa e transar com ele. Mas como fora treinada, pois sabia que esse dia chegaria, ela tentou manter a mente clara. Clareie sua mente, Prue, ela dizia a si mesma em silêncio. Clareie sua mente e pegue-o.

Os lábios dele já haviam descido para seu pescoço novamente e as mãos para a bunda.

- A propósito... Eu nunca sequer lhe disse que meu nome é Prudence. - Ela finca a seringa no pescoço dele e injeta o líquido estranho.

Imediatamente, Milo se sentia grogue. Tonto e desorientado. Com a visão girando.

- Ninguém me chama de Prudence, Luxúria... - Ela chuta o rosto de Milo, derrubando-o sobre a mesa de centro. - Demônio filho da puta...

Outra garota, idêntica a Prue adentra a sala, acompanhada de vários homens armados.

- Ele está apagado, Prue?

- Apagadinho. Embalado e pronto pra despache, Phoe.

- Como você está, Prudence? Ainda é você mesma?

- Sou. 100% eu. Eu consegui resistir a tentação dele, senhor. E Prudence é o caralho! Meu nome é Prue, porra!

O chefe observa Milo apagado no chão e sorri.

- Levem essa escória daqui.

Continua...

**Nota do Autor: Só pra avisar que nesse capítulo teve um romancezinho (E que romance, heim Ikarus?) entre a Ella e o Mask. Só pra tranquilizar, não estou trocando pares, mas apenas explorando ideias de cada ficha. Espero que não se importem.**

**Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.**

_Metal Ikarus, signing off!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showater.

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Tira os zoio do ômi dos outro... O seu é o Shura. u.u (N/B: Ozomi dos outros NADA! Mask é MEU, só cedi pra ela um pouco u.u)

**Jules-Heartilly:** Pódeixar que terão coisas mais assombrosas assim. Vai ter muita coisa assombrosa pra falar a verdade. Ainda estamos só começando!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Não repara muito nos olhos do Mask que agora ele tem duas brigando por ele, heim? (N/B: Só admirar os olhos do Mask não tem problema! u.u) XD E chute nos países baixos do Milo? Ih... Depois eu que maltrato dele... 8D

**Krika Haruno:** Briga de mulheres! Briga! Briga! Briga! 8D Erm... Quer dizer... u.u Nada de exaltações aqui. Tem cavaleiro pra todo mundo, meninas. Não precisa de violência. (N/B: u.u Só cedi o Mask pra vc nessa fic, então, pode ficar tranquila... Mas... machuco sim! MWAHAHAHAHA Machuco pq nessa fic ele não vai ser todo meu, infelizmente!)

**Suellen-san:** Eu sei que você é uma moça direita e não lê essas pervices, Sue. Quanto ao Milo e a Prue, logo ficaremos sabendo! n.n

**Lebam:** Pois é. Eu não acho que o Mask seja totalmente desprovido de sentimentos (exceto na série clássica) (N/B: Eu também não acho! u.u) e sempre tento dar um pouco de sentimento pra ele, apesar da maldade.

**RavenclawWitch:** Nem eu quero ver o que a Jordana vai fazer quando descobrir pra quem ela trabalha. O.O

**Paula Sammet:** Pois é. A Juh tá toda toda por que é beta (N/B: xP Sempre fui sua beta também... nunca fiquei toda toda... só que eu adoro pentelhar os outros nessas notas!). E Blood Tears não é a fic da Pure-petit? O.o Brincadeira! XD

**MoonyMoony:** Pois é. O professor que devia ser homem de ir lá e encarar a fera, né? Mas ele não é bobo... Ou é? Não, ele não é. Ou é? Estou confuso! x.x Agora, se o Shura sente prazer com a dor? Só o tempo dirá! o.o

**Hiina-Chan:** Tá todo mundo decepcionada com o Milo? Será que Luxúria perdeu as manhas da sedução? Mas, vergonha do Milo, mérito da Pruden... [Leva um tiro na testa] x.x

**Lyta White:** Não me preocupo com atrasos de review! Pode ficar tranquila! E o apelidinho do demo do Milo ficou legal... Vou chamar ele só assim agora... XD

**Elhein Hovercast:** Cuidado com essas hemorragias. No fim da fic, podemos fazer uma votação das top cenas mais quentes e ver se Ella tem esse fogo todo mesmo! Ahahahaha! (N/B: esqueci de comentar no cap anterior! Obrigada pelo elogio a minha pessoa! ^^ Eu sei que sou o máximo [apanha do Ikarus vestido com armadura de Sagitário] Brincadeira!)

**Margarida:** Vou tentar manter esse nível (pra Juh não brigar com a Krika pelo Mask. A cobrança aqui já está intensa! x.x) (N/B: intensa é pouco! Já disse que se não caprichar no Shura, Mask vai ganhar presentinho! MEHAHAHAHAHHA). Logo o parceiro da Alex aparece!

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh. (N/B: oh yeaaah!) (N/A: SIGH... u.u)**

**Capítulo 04 – Corrida frenética**

Malu fazia a contabilidade do Caixa da noite anterior pela manhã, que era menos movimentado. Mas não conseguia se concentrar em matemática com algo que acontecera na noite anterior. Apesar de aquele homem estranho ter sido grosso, ela talvez tenha exagerado um pouco.

Talvez fosse uma brincadeira do rapaz? Ah, já começava a sentir pena dele só por que era bonito?

- Controle-se, Malu. Ele foi grosseiro e não merecia sua preocupação. Volte a concentrar-se na matemática.

Na entrada do estabelecimento, lá está ele. O homem de ontem. Ou era o irmão gêmeo? Esperava que fosse o irmão. Era mais educado. Malu finge que não o viu e volta para seu trabalho.

- Péssimo dia. - Kanon diz. Malu revira os olhos.

- O que você quer, heim? Escuta. Eu peço desculpas por ter te batido ontem, mas eu não quero confusão. E não estou com paciência pra grosserias.

- Eu não peço desculpas.

- Não imaginei que pedisse, sendo grosso como é. O que você quer?

- Não preciso que venha comigo.

- O que?

Malu já começava a pensar que estava falando com um maluco. Ela nem percebe que um grupo de homens armados entra no estabelecimento, sem fazer perguntas. Apenas apontando as armas. Através do espelho atrás do balcão, Kanon os vê.

- Levanta! - Kanon grita e empurra a garota para o chão atrás do balcão.

Os homens começam a atirar, espantando a clientela e Kanon se vira sacando duas pistolas e atirando de volta. Ele é ferido por diversos tiros no corpo e cai no chão, sangrando. As armas disparam contra os caçadores. Um é ferido no ombro. Kanon se arrasta para trás do balcão. Quando um dos homens se esgueira para tentar acertá-lo, é atingido por uma bala na testa.

- Fique levantada!

- Você está louco? Estão atirando!

- Eu não sei!

Kanon se levanta disparando. Mais balas o atingem. Ele volta para seu abrigo, agora se esgueirando para junto de Malu que estava apavorada no chão. Kanon se levanta e dispara contra outros dois caçadores.

- Sua hora chegou, demônio! Entregue a mulher!

Entregar a mulher? Estavam atrás dela e não dele? Por que? Parece que seria melhor deixar um vivo para interrogatório. Se possível.

- Quem são eles? O que querem?

- Shh! Fale mais alto. Aliás, não cale a boca.

- Você é louco por acaso?

- Claro que sim!

O desespero de Malu só aumentava. As balas não paravam. Metralhadoras semi-automáticas. Kanon estava fraco. Apesar de sua regeneração rápida, sangrava muito e o corpo inteiro estava dolorido. Ele precisava de um momento pra se recuperar.

- Meu deus... Está ferido! Precisa de cuidados médicos!

- Sim... - Kanon balança a cabeça negativamente. Malu esqueceu de que ele era louco. - Agora, levante-se! - Ele empurra a cabeça dela para baixo, saca uma granada do bolso, retira o pino e atira por cima do balcão.

Kanon se joga sobre Malu até ouvir o barulho da explosão que devastara o estabelecimento.

- Meu restaurante! Seu maluco!

- Abaixe-se! - Kanon diz puxando-a pelo braço. Ele olha, e os caçadores estavam atordoados no chão. Feridos ou mortos. Kanon dispara contra os que ainda estão vivos e sai arrastando uma apavorada Malu rua afora.

Seu celular estava destruído. Não poderia se comunicar com os outros. Mas estava tudo bem. Tinha conseguido o que viera buscar.

- Meu restaurante! Você arruinou tudo!

- Saia! - Ele aponta para o interior da van.

Malu é jogada para dentro da van. Kanon assume a direção e sai cantando pneu antes que a polícia chegue.

- Você vai me matar?

- Não... - Kanon diz com pesar.

**-oOo-**

Era sempre o mesmo sonho. Desde que se lembra, ela sonha a mesma coisa todos os dias. Está andando por sua casa, até uma caixinha de madeira, como um porta-jóias. Simples, mas de artesanato belo. Em todo sonho, ela abre a caixa e encontra um pequeno objeto sem valor dentro. O que quer que ela encontre na caixa durante o sonho, ela encontra no dia seguinte.

Já se acostumara a esse "dom" há muito tempo e nunca o levara a sério. Naquele dia ela sonhara com um símbolo em um pedaço de papel. Era um Ouroboros. O infinito. O barulho do telefone a retira de seu sono, fazendo-a acordar subitamente.

Morgana se levanta e espreguiça, queria ficar mais um pouco na cama. A noite anterior foi difícil. Aquele incidente no bar a esgotara completamente. A amiga tinha ido flertar com um homem estranho (embora ela o tivesse achado lindo) e de repente, está trancada no banheiro chorando e querendo se matar. Não merecia aquilo.

Quando pega o telefone, seu dia que acabara de começar já piora. Era sua editora, cobrando serviço. Esse não era um bom modo de se acordar. Um banho ajudaria a espantar a preguiça para um dia atarefado.

Saiu do banho, enrolada no robe, secando os cabelos castanhos com a toalha. Não deixava de pensar no homem que vira na noite anterior. Era enigmático, de longos cabelos loiros e pintas na testa, invés da sobrancelha (Ok, ela estava pensando em como ele era bonito também). Seu semblante carregava uma culpa imensa. Podia ver isso no momento em que ele pediu desculpas.

- Que desculpas, o que? Ele acabou com a auto-estima da sua amiga e pra quê? Melhor não pensar nisso. Ele se foi e provavelmente não o veria mais.

Desceu até a recepção do hotel para um café da manhã estimulante. E pra tentar esquecer aquele homem estranho que esperava não mais ver. Mas Morgana já começava a pensar que o destino conspirava contra ela.

Lá estava ele. O homem estranho.

- Nos encontramos de novo.

- Parece que sim.

- Minha amiga está melhor, por falar nisso.

Mu abaixa a cabeça. Parecia aliviado.

- Gostaria de me explicar agora o que aconteceu? E aproveitar e me explicar o que está fazendo aqui? Ontem você mesmo disse que seria melhor nos afastarmos. Mudou de idéia?

- Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse necessário.

- Honestidade pelo menos.

Ótimo. Ele nem queria estar ali. Se houvesse qualquer chance de algo acontecer entre eles, ainda bem que a realidade, assim como a gravidade, estava ali para puxá-la de volta pra Terra.

- Eu vou tomar café. Quer me acompanhar?

- Eu... - Ele hesita.

- Certo. Entendi. Bom, tenho de ir agora. Adeus.

- Eu aceito. Um café.

Ela se volta pra ele. Sorri e acena. Os dois caminham até o restaurante. Ela estava de calça jeans e camiseta por baixo de uma camisa de flanela. Nada muito chique. Sentam-se em uma mesa qualquer para pedir. Mu pede um café e ela, panquecas. Conversam por alguns minutos, como se fosse num encontro. Ele era educado e calmo.

- Estou faminta. E você?

- Não exatamente.

- Ansioso, posso perceber.

- É tão óbvio assim?

- É. Não tem muitas conversas com mulheres?

- Não... - Ele diz nervoso. - Admito que não.

Ela sorri do gesto.

- Como soube que eu estava neste hotel? Está me seguindo?

- Pra falar a verdade, sim.

Agora ela estava apreensiva.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ele termina de tomar o café. - Mas você terá de vir comigo.

Agora Morgana estava realmente apreensiva.

**-oOo-**

Victoria estava deitada em sua cama, com a tv ligada em um programa qualquer ao qual nem prestava atenção. Afinal, a língua do rapaz passeando por seu pescoço era uma distração inevitável. A mão dele passeava pelas pernas dela, apertando a nádega. Em seguida subindo até a cintura e levantando o vestido. Só o suficiente para que a mão dele deslizasse por dentro até chegar ao seio.

- Yoric... - Sua voz saía quase como um gemido. - Pára. Não podemos... Hum...

- Por que? Você não quer? Você está me deixando louco...

- Meu pai pode chegar a qualquer momento.

- Seu pai? E daí? Você já tem 19 anos. Já tem idade pra fazer sexo, sabia?

Victoria parecia magoada. Ela se levanta da cama, ajeitando seu vestido, virada de costas pra ele, parecia estar chorando.

- Você só pensa em sexo, né? Nem gosta de mim. Não me ama.

- Ei... Desculpa, eu não quis...

- É melhor você ir embora, Yoric...

- Calma, espera...

- VAI EMBORA!

Ela grita quando sente a mão dele em seu ombro. Yoric se assusta e sai do apartamento, voltando para o seu. Quando ela ouve a porta se fechando, ela dá um sorriso satisfeita e volta a deitar na cama.

- Homens... Otários. Um pouco de lágrimas de uma mulher e já viram uns frouxos.

Mudava de canal, de forma mecânica. Aqueles eram os momentos de sua vida que não eram excitantes. Ela tentava buscar a excitação onde fosse possível. E, aparentemente, isso só era possível através dos caçadores. Os beijos e as apalpadas daquele idiota mal serviram para causar qualquer tipo de emoção nela.

Era assim. Desde que perdera a mãe e passara a ajudar o pai servindo de isca com os caçadores, ela buscava emoções cada vez mais fortes. Era viciada em um tipo de adrenalina que uma simples balada ou uma transa anônima em uma boate não eram capazes de proporcionar. Drogas não eram capazes de proporcionar. O esporte mais radical não era capaz de proporcionar.

O que pode ser mais emocionante do que caçar os Senhores do Submundo? Que emoção pode ser maior do que olhar nos olhos do próprio demônio enquanto ele avança pra cima de você, louco pra arrancar sua vida de seu corpo? A vida era simplesmente tediosa demais comparada a isso. Ela descobrira isso após a noite passada. Ao ver aquele homem, uma massa de músculos furiosa, de exóticos olhos vermelhos injetados de sangue e fúria gritando com ela. Ela quase teve vontade de desobedecer só pra ver se ele realmente avançaria pra cima dela.

O telefone toca. Victoria atende. Não fala nada. Pois ela já sabe quem é. Os caçadores. A mensagem só precisa ser ouvida.

_"Eles estão chegando. Sabe qual o combinado, não sabe?"_

- Sim. Eu sei.

_"Ótimo. Eles estão chegando na sua porta. Como fomos informados que fariam."_

As batidas na porta são fortes. Victoria desliga o telefone.

- Yoric! Eu disse pra ir embora! Não vamos fazer isso...

Quando abre a porta, a mesma é quase arrombada e dois homens invadem o apartamento, colocando um saco de pano na cabeça dela, jogando-a no chão e algemando-a.

- Não grite nem faça barulho. Vai ser pior pra você. - Diz Shura, apesar do olhar de desaprovação de Aiolos.

No entanto, era verdade. Por pior que se sentissem, a mulher teria de morrer logo. Sequestrá-las seria mera procrastinação.

- Por favor, não me machuquem! Eu não tenho dinheiro!

- Cala a boca. - Diz Aiolos firme.

Os dois ligam para Kanon e 20 minutos depois, ele surge com a van. Malu ainda estava apavorada lá dentro quando Victoria é arrastada e jogada dentro da van. Algemada e encapuzada.

- Não é ela? - Pergunta Kanon.

- Victoria Flecher. - Aiolos responde.

- Péssimo. Não busquei o Saga e a mulher dele. Não estão na fortaleza. Milo ligou e deu sinal da dele.

- No mínimo, deve ter ido transar.

- Maldito, não sabe suas prioridades... - Shura resmunga.

- Não vamos nessa. - Kanon diz ligando o motor e partindo.

Por dentro do capuz, Victoria dava um sorriso.

**-oOo-**

Carol acorda esparramada sobre a cama. Parece que tinha bebido um pouco além da conta, pois a cabeça doía um pouco. Mas ela mesma não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Pela primeira vez na vida, fizera algo impensado. Algo que não era típico dela.

Saíra com o rapaz. Seu nome era Alberich e falava um pouco de inglês, língua em que ela era quase fluente. O sotaque do rapaz era carregado, mas eles conseguiram se entender bem. Dançaram, beberam e conversaram a noite toda. Riram. Se beijaram. Contra todo o seu bom-senso, seguira o conselho da amiga, Ilka, e convidara-o para seu quarto de hotel. Mal entraram no quarto e ele já a estava prensando na parede, beijando-a e explorando seu corpo com as mãos.

Carol não admitia, mas estava sentindo falta de fazer sexo. E por isso, a primeira vez foi no calor do momento. Com ela deitada sobre a mesa, ainda vestida, a calcinha arrancada de uma única vez, talvez rasgada no processo. Quase sem tempo para o preservativo.

Foi selvagem e avassalador, ser possuída sobre a mesa daquela forma. Após o orgasmo, a vontade ainda não tinha passado, mas tinha ao menos amenizado. Despira-se na frente dele, sem pudor algum. Efeito do álcool. Ah, se seu rígido pai militar a visse ali, nua, na frente de um rapaz que mal conhecera e que já estava sugando seus seios com força enquanto a penetrava com os dedos...

A segunda foi sobre a cama. Desta vez mais com mais calma. Saboreando o momento em que ele se despia e tirava o vestido dela. Saboreando as carícias da língua dele em seu pescoço e seios. Saboreando as mãos que passeavam pelas nádegas e pelo meio das pernas, deixando-a molhada. E finalmente saboreando cada segundo em que o pênis dele entrava e saía dela.

Agora, ela se sentia um pouco culpada de ter ido tão longe num primeiro encontro. Realmente não estava acostumada a beber muito. Sua mente analítica já começava a se perguntar se o rapaz não teria lhe drogado, colocar algo na bebida enquanto uma garota estava distraída era o truque mais velho do mundo.

- Ah, deixe disso, Carol. Foi só uma noite de diversão...

Ela se espreguiça e tenta espantar o sono. Sente os braços um pouco dormentes. Por que estavam erguidos por sobre a cabeça daquela forma? Ela tenta puxá-los pra baixo, mas estão presos. Algemados? Ela não se lembra de ter sido algemada. O que será que fizeram? Por que era tão difícil se lembrar?

- Bom dia, querida.

- Alberich...? Por que estou algemada?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi durante a transa. Eu esperei você dormir pra fazer isso.

- Me solta. Que brincadeira é essa?

- Ainda não posso te soltar. Entende?

Agora Carol estava ficando com medo. Será que de todos os homens que Ilka poderia ter atirado pra cima dela, ela acabaria com um maluco?

- Está me assustando, Alberich. Me solta.

Ele se senta ao lado dela na cama, bebericando o suco de laranja.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou te machucar. Tudo bem? Mas preciso que você me siga. Eu preciso te proteger.

- Do que? Você está me assustando.

- Dos demônios. Eles estão vindo atrás de você, querida Carol. Segundo fomos informados, eles estão interessados em você. Por isso me aproximei.

- Você me usou?

- Oh, não. Não. Não Pense assim. Eu me diverti bastante. Sair com você e me divertir não era parte do acordo. Eu só deveria levar você para o quartel general. Eu não sabia exatamente como fazer isso. Sua amiga foi uma ajuda e tanto.

- Que quartel general? Do que está falando?

- Sou membro de uma ordem muito antiga, Carol. Nós nos dedicamos a proteger o mundo. E agora, nós iremos proteger você. Fique tranquila.

Carol já começava a chorar, desesperada de medo.

- Shh... Não precisa ter medo. Nós vamos cuidar de você.

Alberich atende o celular.

- Sim. Ela está comigo. Certo, enviem reforço. - Ele saca uma pistola e desliga o celular. - Viu? Os demônios já estão vindo te buscar. Se quiser viver, venha comigo!

Alberich a liberta das algemas.

- Vista-se depressa. Temos de ir.

- O que está acontecendo? - Ela pergunta enquanto vestia uma calça e uma camisa.

- Eu já falei que estão atrás de você.

- Me diga que está andando armado por ser um policial.

- Não sou policial. Sinto muito. Mas estou aqui pra protegê-la. Desculpe pelas algemas, mas eu não queria te assustar e fazê-la fugir de mim antes de eu explicar o que está acontecendo!

- Alberich, eu não sei o que está acontecendo!

- Eu já falei. Você está em perigo e estou aqui para ajudá-la!

Os dois saem pelo corredor. A arma de Alberich é ocultada em seu casaco, enquanto ele puxa Carolina pela mão. Ela soluçava e o pavor aumentava. Só queria saber de um Congresso e agora está envolvida com um amante armado que quer protegê-la de demônios.

Carol estava tão confusa que nem nota quando Alberich começa a disparar contra dois homens saindo do elevador. Shaka empurra Camus de volta pra dentro e ambos escapam das balas. Alberich corre em direção às escadas e os dois vão correndo atrás.

- Um caçador?

Shaka entrara em modo silencioso de novo. E estava quase chorando pela voz de Camus. Camus entendeu que teria de adotar a lei do silêncio assim como Shaka, pra que pudessem ter sucesso.

Carol e Alberich corriam escada abaixo, afobados, e entram em um dos andares abaixo. Camus e Shaka os vêem e os seguem. Quando saem da porta da escada, mais tiros. E Shaka e Camus são quase atingidos.

Os Senhores se dão conta de que não precisam se preocupar com a integridade da garota, então, resolvem atirar de volta. Mas desta vez, era Alberich que já estava pulando pra dentro de um elevador junto de Carol.

- Vamos pela escada, depressa!

Shaka suspira e os dois correm escada abaixo. Dentro do elevador, Carol chorava desesperada.

- Está ferida? - Ele pergunta sem obter resposta. - Responda!

Carol não conseguia falar. Tremia de pavor. Alberich a abraça e a beija. Aos poucos, Carol se acalmava um pouco. Ainda chorava, mas o beijo de Alberich a tranquilizava. Era aquela gotinha de normalidade que mostrava que a vida não tinha virado completamente de cabeças pro ar.

- Acalme-se. Eu vou te proteger, ok?

A porta do elevador se abre. Alberich e Carol saem pelo saguão correndo na direção de um carro que os esperava na porta. Eles entram no banco de trás e o carro parte cantando pneu. Shaka e Camus não chegam a tempo.

Camus pega o celular e começa a discar.

- Eles fugiram, Dite. Parece que há caçadores no rastro das mulheres. Melhor avisar a todos. - Camus desliga o celular. - Como os caçadores souberam...?

Shaka estava cobrindo os olhos com a mão e chorando copiosamente.

- Sinto muito, Shaka... Precisa de um momento pra se recompor? Não? Então, vamos...

Um grupo de caçadores começa a disparar contra eles, com metralhadoras. Shaka e Camus são fuzilados na frente da porta do hotel, por caçadores armados, do outro lado da rua. Em seguida, vem as bombas de gás. Completamente abatidos, eles são levados para o interior de uma van que dispara dali.

**-oOo-**

Jordana estava ansiosa. Passara o dia inteiro, sem qualquer notícia de Âme. Levantara-se da mesa e reunira os papéis que deveria entregar ao Dr. Machintosh. Ela adentra o escritório dele, mas não o encontra lá. Olha ao redor, não está em lugar algum.

A secretária não informa. Diz apenas que ele está em área restrita e só existe uma área restrita no instituto. Jordana nunca fora até lá e precisaria de um cartão de acesso. Ela vê o segurança saindo da área restrita e assinando papéis com a recepcionista. O crachá dele estava visível e preso ao cinto. Ela corre e entrega a papelada para a recepcionista e enquanto estão distraídos ela gentilmente pega o crachá do segurança.

- Tudo parece em ordem, obrigada.

- Obrigada... - Jordana responde e caminha até a porta da área restrita. Ela passa o crachá pela tranca eletrônica e adentra.

Lá dentro, todos os cientistas usam jalecos brancos, pelo que ela nota. E se queria passar despercebida precisaria de um. Primeira parada, o vestiário. Jordana conseguira um jaleco branco e começa a explorar aquela nova área. Em um dos corredores ela podia ver alguns dos "hóspedes". Uma mulher de cabelo negro, olhos vermelhos e presas afiadas batia contra o vidro. Através de uma óbvia leitura labial, Jordana compreendia que ela gritava "tirem-me daqui!" seguido de algumas obscenidades que ela preferia não entender.

Na outra, havia outra mulher chorando. Estava grávida e na sua cela de vidro havia marcas, que Jordana identificara como runas, embora não conhecesse aquelas particularmente. Toda vez que a mulher murmurava algo e estendia as mãos pra frente, na direção do vidro, ele trincava, mas logo era refeito.

Havia várias mulheres nas celas e aparentemente, cada uma pertencia a uma raça diferente de criatura sobrenatural. Uma das mulheres, de cabelo raspado, recebia através de uma portinha automática no vidro uma bandeja de carne crua. Ela mordia a carne com voracidade e parecia faminta.

Jordana estava completamente enojada. Os homens e mulheres observavam as criaturas com uma curiosidade científica.

- Que lugar é esse? - Ela sussurra.

Jordana caminha mais pelo local, tentando não parecer como uma invasora ali, imaginando se Âme estava bem. Ela continua explorando o local até encontrar um laboratório maior. No centro do laboratório, ela podia ver a cela de vidro com Âme em seu interior. Parecia chorosa e estava encolhida sobre a cama da jaula a medida em que cientistas a interrogavam e estudavam.

Ela não podia acreditar que o Dr. Machintosh estava conivente com aquilo.

- Gostando do show, minha querida?

Ela se vira de repente, para dar de cara com o Dr. Machintosh e dois seguranças que a arrastam para uma sala vazia e reservada.

- Doutor! O que está acontecendo aqui? Pensei que nosso propósito era... Ajudar essas pessoas!

- Pessoas? Não, Jordana. Criaturas. Criaturas das trevas. Feiticeiras, vampiras, licantropos... São criaturas abomináveis!

- Mas isso é cruel e desumano!

- Não ouviu o que acabei de dizer? Aquilo que viu ali, como sua amiga... São monstros. Pragas da raça humana... Eles se alimentam da raça humana. Seja sangue, seja carne... Seja almas...

- E por isso, estão fazendo o que aqui? Torturando-as?

- Usando-as. Estudando-as. Para derrubar os Senhores do Submundo...

O nome dos Senhores causa um arrepio na espinha de Jordana.

- Sim, eles existem. Nós os combatemos há séculos, Jordana. E eles estão aqui em Budapeste agora.

- O que quer dizer com os combatem? São reais?

- Nossa organização é só uma fachada. Há séculos lutamos com eles. Tentamos de tudo para livrar este planeta deles. Tudo! Eles são a razão da dor e do sofrimento do nosso mundo, Jordana! Não se engane! O que fazemos aqui é para o bem maior!

- Bem maior? Torturar e encarcerar pessoas é bem maior?

- Vamos construir nosso próprio exército de híbridos. Teremos caçadores tão poderosos quanto os próprios Senhores.

- Isso é monstruoso! E eu ajudei vocês... Eu ajudei vocês com essa insanidade!

Dr Machintosh aponta uma arma para Jordana.

- Monstruoso, Jordana? Insano? Os caçadores tem registros seculares da batalha contra os demônios que você tanto admira. Temos até mesmo cópias dos registros de seu pai. Acha que a Caixa de Pandora é um mito? Algo pra contar as crianças e assustá-las na hora de dormir? São reais! E a cada dia que passa, conduzem nosso mundo para o abismo com violência, doenças, infelicidade, dor!

- Você está louco...

- Estou? Eu sinto muito que pense assim. Significa que não posso permitir que saia daqui.

O Dr Machintosh dispara a arma e surpreende Jordana. Ela olha para seu abdome e vê o dardo espetado e logo ela começa a se sentir zonza.

- Eu não queria ter de mantê-la presa aqui. Mas não vejo solução. Não tirarei a vida de uma humana que vive no engano.

Aos poucos, Jordana desmaia.

**-oOo-**

Aldebaran adentra a escola São Miguel Arcanjo. O nome da mulher era Noelle Soares. Nome exótico. Aldebaran vê crianças com uniformes cinza andando de um lado para o outro, de forma organizada, quase cadenciada. A disciplina ali devia ser rígida. Nem sorrir as crianças sorriam.

A freira, que não gostou nada do visual rebelde de Aldebaran, se aproxima.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Sim. Eu estou procurando por Noelle Soares.

- É amigo da Professora Noele?

- Não nos conhecemos. Mas temos assuntos a tratar.

Ótimo. Já tem uma testemunha visual de seu sequestro. Isso fica melhor a cada momento que passa.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo.

Aldebaran é levado ao escritório de Noelle. Era um escritório organizado. Uma prateleira cheia de livros. Uma luminária sobre a mesa. Aldebaran acaba pensando que seria melhor fazer isso na calada da noite. Não haveriam tantas testemunhas. Mas dane-se. Não se desobedece aos Deuses, sabia disso. E desistir agora seria admitir a derrota. O que era impensável pra ele. Ser derrotado lhe renderia um belo mês de dores insuportáveis. Esse desafio ele venceria agora.

_"VENCER!"_

Derrota já estava rugindo em sua mente.

_"Cala a boca, seu filho da puta. Mal posso ouvir meus próprios pensamentos."_

Não demora muito até que Noelle chega a sala e se depara com o enorme brutamontes que a esperava.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Noelle. A irmã Magdalena me disse que o senhor queria me ver, senhor...?

- Pode me chamar de Aldebaran.

Eles apertam as mãos.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor Aldebaran?

- Acho que não há meio fácil de dizer isso, então, vou apenas dizer. Você vem comigo.

- Perdão?

- Eu sinto muito. Mas preciso levar você. E você virá comigo tranquilamente. Não vou machucar você, tudo bem?

- Você não entende. Eu não posso... Pra onde quer me levar? O que está acontecendo?

_"VENCER!"_

- Eu não posso desistir dessa missão...

Missão? Noelle não sabia do que ele estava falando. Deveria ser louco. Pegara o telefone celular e estava ligando para Mask buscá-los.

_"Vencer! Vencer! Vencer! Temos de vencer!"_

_"Eu já resolvo isso, merda... Para de gritar na minha cabeça..."_

_"Não! Ainda não acabou!"_

- Não se mova! - Aldebaran olha pela janela. As crianças da escola estavam sendo evacuadas. Por que? Ele saca a arma assustando Noelle.

- Por favor. Esta escola não tem dinheiro. Não machuque ninguém...

- Shhh! Calada.

- Noelle? - Era a a voz de Marcus. - Está aí? Vamos sair logo para almoçar e...

Aldebaran abre a porta e dá de cara com Marcus. Disparos de bala o forçam a pular de volta para dentro do escritório e deitar sobre Noelle no chão. Marcus estava parado de pé diante da porta, com vários ferimentos de bala por todo o corpo. Lentamente ele cai no chão morto.

- Marcus! Oh, meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? - Ela chorava desesperada.

- Sabemos que está aí, demônio! Você está cercado!

- O que está acontecendo?

- Me desculpe ser rude, moça. Já vou resolver isso, ok?

Derrota estava excitado. Via um desafio diante de si. Cercado de caçadores. Ele estava sozinho. Suas chances eram poucas? Melhor ainda será a vitória. Precisa vencer.

_"VENCER!"_

- Tá legal... Vamos vencer, filho da puta...

- Com quem você está falando?

- Fica aqui!

Aldebaran se levanta e sai do escritório. Dois tiros certeiros nas cabeças dos caçadores fazem Derrota vibrar em sua mente.

- 2 x 0! Vamos lá!

Correndo pelo corredor, até a escada, ele ouve mais barulhos de bala atirando contra ele. Aldebaran se esconde atrás da parede.

- Tem quantos aí?

- O suficiente pra te derrubar, demônio! Vamos purificar a Terra de uma vez por todas!

- Há! Caçadores! Sua ladainha não muda há séculos! Eu tenho uma coisa pra vocês...

Aldebaran atira uma granada escada abaixo. Os caçadores saem correndo aos gritos de "granada", mas a explosão os tira de combate. No fim do corredor, um caçador dispara contra o Senhor do Submundo e atinge seu ombro. Aldebaran revida com um tiro na testa do infeliz. A medida que ia descendo as escadas, mais caçadores iam surgindo.

Aldebaran estava quase ficando sem balas.

_"VENCER!"_

_"Já entendi, porra... Me deixa pensar..."_

As chances de Aldebaran estavam piorando mais e mais. E derrota estava excitado. "Péssima hora pra jogar a toalha", Aldebaran pensa. Todas as horas eram ruins na verdade, mas não na hora em que você está sozinho, sem balas e cercado de caçadores querendo seu escalpo.

As duas últimas balas se vão matando um caçador que teve o infortúnio de cruzar seu caminho. As armas vão ao chão e o guerreiro imortal saca duas adagas. Um grupo de sete caçadores barra seu caminho.

- Acabem com esse demônio desgraçado...

- Querem acabar comigo? Sinto muito, mas eu preciso vencer...

- Não vai acontecer demônio. FOGO!

Aldebaran é crivado de balas. As pistolas são esvaziadas sem dar a ele um segundo pra respirar. Doía. Queimava. Ele sentia cada bala varar sua pele e atravessar suas entranhas pintando o chão e as paredes com seu sangue.

_"Não posso cair! Não posso ser derrotado! Tenho de vencer!"_

_"Vencer!"_

_"Se meu joelho tocar o chão... Eu perco..."_

Aldebaran impôs a própria condição de derrotar para se estimular a permanecer de pé. Não podia cair. Tinha de lutar.

_"VENCER!"_

As balas acabam. Os caçadores esperam por Aldebaran cair para aprisioná-lo.

- Caia de uma vez, desgraçado. Seus dias estão contados...

- Ahahaha... Vamos algemar esse filho da puta e levá-lo. Aposto que ele não consegue dar mais um passo...

- Apostado!

Aldebaran toma um impulso e salta com toda sua força na direção dos caçadores. A força de seu impulso fora tão grande que ele parece ter voado. Caiu sobre o que estava no meio, já atravessando seu pescoço com uma adaga. O caçador ao lado ainda estava tentando recarregar sua arma quando a adaga de Aldebaran rasga seu pescoço. O próximo tem o braço segurado pelo guerreiro e é esfaqueado no estômago. Uma das adagas voa direto no pescoço do quarto caçador. Os últimos três conseguem recarregar, mas um deles recebe uma punhalada no peito. Só restavam mais dois que começam a atirar.

Novamente o corpo de Aldebaran é crivado de balas, mas ele não para de avançar. Segura os dois pelos pescoços e joga um na parede, desfere um chute no seu rosto. Esmurra o outro e quebra seu pescoço com um movimento rápido de suas mãos. O que estava caído no chão com o nariz arrebentado ainda estava vivo.

- Eu sempre venço... Ouviu?

Mais um chute com a sola do pé acerta a cabeça do caçador e esmaga seu crânio na parede.

- Hahahaha... Eu venci... Eu... Venci...

Aldebaran cai de costas para trás, coberto de sangue e ferimentos de bala. Noelle chega e se ajoelha próximo a ele, completamente horrorizada pelo estado em que ele se encontrava.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu vou... Chamar a ambulância! Aguente firme...

- Eu... Venci... Hahahaha...

Aldebaran desmaia.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Reviews:**

**Dark Ookami:** A partir de agora, o Camus vai ser apelidado de Marvin. Contribuição de Dark Ookami... XD E a Victoria é a cara da Laura mesmo... Acho que ela fez self-inserction... XP

**Elhein Hovercast:** Não, não é pecado. Todo mundo ri mesmo. Manda ver. Se quiser, pode rir do Camus também, que ninguém liga mais. Sobre as criaturas fantásticas presas no Instituto, eram uma Vampira, uma Bruxa (meio-humana, meio-demônio) e uma lobisomem.

PS.: Não enche demais a bola da Juh. x.x (N/B: poxa, Ikarus, só vc receber elogios não é justo! Pela primeira vez alguém me elogia como beta e vc quer cortar? xP)

**Jules Heartilly:** Umbrella? Agora a P... ficou séria! O.O Sobre as mulheres só o futuro dirá... É segredo guardado a sete chaves... u.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Maltratar o Milo é tão lecal né? 9.9 O problema do Kanon é: como ele se explica se não pode falar a verdade? XD E só assim mesmo pro Shaka chorar, né? XP

**MoonyMony:** E eu não me arrependo de ter escolhido a Malu... XD

**Alecto Berkley:** Ah, deixar de comentar não faz de ninguém anta. Fica tranquila! XD E se o Aiolia e o Dite saírem pra ajudar eu acho que Budapeste não fica de pé um dia... O.O E a Victoria aprontar? Imagiiiiina! Ela é uma santa! XD

**Tsuki Moonlight:** É inevitável mães acharem a gente doido quando ficamos rindo na frente do computador. Acostume-se... Por que ainda tem muita fic e muito Kanon pela frente. Vish... Camus numa festa emo? Seria um mar de ketchup... x.x

**Suellen-san:** Cuidado com o PC, hein, Sue? Se quebrar vai ter de comprar outro, hein? XD

**Lebam:** Bom, eu achei exótico. Nunca conheci uma Noelle... XD [Apanha] Parece que o Marcus não vai fazer muita falta, né? Será que tem X9 no meio dos Senhores? Além do Shion? O.O (que vai voltar a aparecer nesse capítulo, por falar nisso... x.x)

**RavenclawWitch:** Os caçadores tem seus próprios motivos de quererem essas meninas. E sobre os caçadores, a idéia é justamente essa. Eles são fanáticos. Se vêem como o bem absoluto e sendo assim, eles acham que os fins justificam os meios. E não se preocupa que o Deba não vai morrer... XD

**Krika Haruno:** Também tá suspeitando de X9 no meio dos senhores? E sim... O Mask vai pegar a Maya eventualmente. Não se preocupe... (N/B: só pq eu deixei u.u Mas a Ella tem de fazer usufruto antes, uai)

**Hiina-chan:** O significado dos sonhos da Jordana será explicado futuramente. Por que o Ikarus adora fazer um suspense... 8D [Não me mate... x.x] (N/B: E como adora!)

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 05 – Dores e medos**

Liv se confortava na cadeira do avião, enrolada num cobertor. Só primeira classe pra ela. Shion estava inquieto durante toda a viagem. Não via os Senhores do Submundo há milênios e até onde sabia, nenhum deles amenizara o ódio que sentiam dele. Havia momentos em que Shion sentia-se culpado por ter contado a Zeus o plano deles. Eram amigos. Praticamente irmãos, moldados do barro pelas mãos dos próprios Deuses.

- Você poderia parar de se mexer tanto? Estou tentando dormir e absorver toda a merda pela qual passamos nos últimos dias.

- Desculpe.

- E não seja tão educado o tempo inteiro. É irritante.

- Desculpe.

Liv suspira profundamente.

- Acalme-se. Ainda nem chegou a hora dos seus amigos te trucidarem.

- Será que após milênios de reclusão, eles não teriam encontrado a paz e o perdão?

- Ah, você só os condenou a milênios de dor e sofrimento por desafiarem os Deuses. Eu acho que se eles soubessem que você está chegando, estariam preparando uma festa agora.

- Estou falando sério. Eu nunca quis que eles fossem amaldiçoados de forma tão cruel. Repreendidos talvez. Punidos, com certeza. Mas amaldiçoados dessa forma...?

- Não sabia que papai Zeus seria capaz disso? Deuses são bastardos malditos e orgulhosos. Apolo e Ártemis? Dois filhos da puta. E olha que nem são dos maiores... O que você pensava que papai Zeus fosse fazer? Dar palmadas nas bundas deles e colocá-los de castigo?

Shion não tem resposta.

- Eles deveriam ter acatado a ordem de Zeus.

- Talvez. Mas você não precisava ter delatado os caras. Agora, tente dormir um pouco. Amanhã você terá toda essa culpa espancada pra fora de você pelos seus amigos. Você vai se sentir bem melhor.

- Você se diverte com minha dor, não é?

- Não. Eu não sou uma Deusa. - Liv responde e se vira para o outro lado pra dormir.

Shion fecha os olhos e tenta dormir. Liv olhava pra ele de forma intrigada. Ela também era amaldiçoada pelos Deuses. Sua maldição atrai o olhar dos homens para si, mas ao mesmo tempo, a impede de resistir a eles. A maldição a deixa completamente submissa. E eis a pergunta que não quer calar em sua mente... Por que ele não a estuprou como os outros fizeram quando teve a chance? É imune a maldição? Ou possui uma força de vontade tão grande que resiste a ela?

Olhando agora, Liv quase podia confundi-lo com um homem sereno e gentil. Se ela já não soubesse que ele era um guerreiro imortal e letal.

Ela decide voltar a dormir.

**-oOo-**

Saga acorda no escritório de Charlotte. Estava deitado sobre a cama. Ele ouve o barulho do chuveiro vindo do banheiro. Olha pra si mesmo e estava coberto de sangue. Saga cambaleia até o banheiro aberto e vê Charlotte se banhando.

- Oi. Você demorou a acordar.

Saga olha todo aquele sangue em si. Apesar de ver que Charlotte estava bem, ele precisava perguntar.

- É seu?

- O sangue? Não. É dos caçadores.

Saga se lembrara dos Caçadores.

- Sim, caçadores! Eu os matei! Temos de ir embora!

- Pra onde? - Ela pergunta, ensaboando os seios. Saga fica imediatamente excitado. - Por que veio aqui e pra onde quer me levar, Saga?

- Eu... Não posso dizer...

Ela se irrita e grita:

- Depois de tanto tempo e de tudo que passamos, não acredita em mim?

- Não é isso!

- O que é então? Está com medo de me machucar de novo? Eu não ligo pra isso, ok? Eu sobrevivo. Eu sobrevivi antes, não foi?

Saga massageia as têmporas.

- Não é mais tão simples.

- O que complicou?

O semblante de Saga era sofrido. Muito sofrido. Charlotte nunca se esqueceu daquele semblante quando viu Saga olhar pra ela, após tê-la esfaqueado. O mesmo semblante de quando ele tinha acabado de esfaqueá-la e estava vendo sua vida se esvaindo do corpo aos poucos.

- Eu não quero perder você.

- Não vai me perder. Do que está falando?

Saga não responde. Não podia dizer aquelas palavras. "Eu tenho de te matar". Ela nunca entenderia. Saga nunca derramou lágrimas em toda sua existência, mas naquele momento parecia um bom momento pra fazê-lo.

- Vem aqui. Do que você tá falando? Me perder?

- É isso que estou dizendo. Eu não quero te perder. E não vou te perder.

- Claro que não... - Charlie não entendia nada.

Saga olhava pra ela repleto de desejo. A água e a espuma de xampu deslizando por seus seios até chegar aqueles ralos pelos entre as pernas era a visão mais sensual que Saga já vira na vida. Seu membro estava quase saltando pra fora da calça.

Lentamente, ele desabotoa a calça e a desce até o chão. A cueca, logo em seguida. Ele entra no chuveiro, segurando Charlie pela cintura e beijando-a vorazmente. Charlie se arrepia ao sentir o pênis dele roçando em sua pele. Já estava tão duro que ela não resistia. Tinha de pegar nele.

Sentir a mão suave de Charlie em seu membro, o corpo dela molhado e prensado contra o seu e os lábios dela em seu pescoço era mais extasiante do que sexo com qualquer outra mulher que ele já tivera em seus milênios de existência. Saga não podia explicar, mas desejava aquela mulher tanto, que não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela. E, agora, um Deus caprichoso desgraçado a queria morta.

Charlie retoma a atenção de Saga pra si, quando sua língua desliza pelo pescoço dele.

- Eu te machuquei? - Ele sussurra ao ouvido, enquanto enfia dois dedos dentro dela.

- Não... - Ela geme. O dedo de Saga encontra seu clitóris e Charlie vai a loucura. Ela arqueia o corpo para trás, sentindo o arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Seus mamilos estavam duros e doloridos de excitação.

- Eu te quero... Muito...

- Também te quero... Te quero dentro de mim... Quero gozar como nunca gozei antes...

Eles se beijam novamente. Saga estava tão afoito que prensou Charlie contra a parede. Ela bateu a cabeça de leve na parede, mas nem se importou. O beijo de Saga anestesiava seu corpo inteiro. Ele a virou de costas pra si. Agora, ela sentia o pênis dele roçando suas nádegas e isso a deixava louca de desejo. O puxão que Saga dera em seu cabelo para expor seu pescoço era tão excitante quanto. Os lábios dele em seu pescoço e os dedos dele entre suas pernas já lhe causara o primeiro orgasmo da tarde. Ela queria mais. Muitos mais.

- Você é minha...

- Sou sua... - As palavras saem quase como uma súplica. Uma súplica que pedia: "me faça gozar mais".

Saga desliza as mãos pelos seus seios. Charlie apoia as mãos na parede e inclina o quadril pra trás, convidando-o a enfiar nela. A tatuagem do Dragão vermelho no lado direito de seu quadril era ainda mais sensual quando seu corpo estava molhado e ensaboado. Charlie tinha muitas tatuagens e Saga sentia vontade de lamber cada uma delas. Ela tinha uma cinta liga com uma pistola em um coldre tatuados na coxa direita, um ramo de flores de cerejeira, descendo pelo braço esquerdo e beija-flor no ombro direito.

- Enfia logo, porra...

- Não.

A determinação na voz dele era excitante.

- Ainda não. - Ele diz virando-a e chupando o mamilo dela. Passando a língua em volta e saboreando-o. Charlie o puxava para si, segurando em seus cabelos. Ela já sentia o segundo orgasmo da tarde.

Saga descia pelo corpo dela, até ficar de joelhos. Abriu-lhe as pernas e apoiou uma delas em seu ombro.

- Me faça gozar com... - Antes que ela terminasse a frase, Saga lambe seu clitóris, interrompendo-a.

Ele queria levá-la a loucura, antes dos finalmentes. Era sua forma de torturar sua vítima. O completo oposto de Insanidade. A outra face da moeda. Completamente bipolar. Assim era Saga. Charlie já estava de costas pra ele novamente, roçando as nádegas em seu pênis.

- Você tá me enlouquecendo, Saga...

- Você é minha...

- Já disse que sou sua... Já disse que te quero... Enfia logo em mim, Saga...

Insanidade agitado na mente de Saga. Mas não da mesma forma que ele sentia quando se manifestava e iniciava sua trilha de sangue. Ele estava excitado. Ele desejava Charlie. O guerreiro imortal estava de pé, diante dela, com seu membro implorando pra gozar, admirando o corpo molhado, ansioso por ele.

_"Minha..."_

_"Não! Ela é minha!"_

_"Nossa..."_

_"Não! É só minha!"_

O gemido de Charlie quando o membro de Saga se esgueira por entre suas pernas roça seu sexo o traz de volta a realidade. Agora era ele que não resistia mais prolongar aquela tortura. Abriu as pernas dela o máximo que pôde e enfiou com vontade, puxando o cabelo dela para trás e beijando-a. A mão direita apertando o seio dela e circulando o mamilo com o dedo.

- Você está me matando...

- Não diga isso... - Ele desliza lentamente pra fora dela, mas não tira completamente. A ruiva geme em protesto quando o sente deslizar rapidamente pra dentro dela novamente. O próximo gemido é de prazer. Puro e completo prazer.

Novamente, Saga desliza lentamente pra fora dela e rapidamente arremete pra dentro. Saga estava lambendo a orelha de Charlie e deixando-a ainda mais excitada. Ele ia matá-la realmente. Mas da melhor forma que se pode morrer. Atingindo o clímax de uma transa com o homem mais sensual da sua vida. Mais uma vez, Saga desliza lentamente pra fora e arremete rapidamente para dentro dela.

- Mais rápido, Saga! Eu não estou aguentando mais!

Saga começa a aumentar a cadencia das estocadas. Cada uma delas, arrancando um grito de Charlie. Gritos que ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Cada vez mais altos. Ela estava a ponto de enlouquecer, com cada investida de Saga. Uma após a outra até ambos atingirem o clímax. Saga sentia o corpo dela estremecer e amolecer, apoiada com as mãos na parede.

Charlie estava completamente arrasada. De uma forma boa. De uma forma deliciosa, ajoelhada no chão de azulejo com a água quente do chuveiro caindo sobre suas costas. Logo ela sente, Saga, também ajoelhado, abraçando-a por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não quero te perder... Você é minha... - Com a água do chuveiro descendo sobre eles, Charlie não podia dizer se ele estava chorando. Mas sua voz parecia tão sofrida que ela podia jurar que sim. - Não vão tomar você de mim...

- Ninguém vai me tomar de você... Do que está falando? Me fala...

Saga não diz. Ele apenas abraça Charlie com força. Como se jamais quisesse soltá-la.

**-oOo-**

Alex já estava pronta pra sair. Conferia a arma mais uma vez. Guarda o distintivo no interior do casaco e se preparava pra sair, quando abre a porta e se depara com um jovem de cabelos arrepiados e terno.

- Oficial Dimitri?

- Sim? Posso ajudá-lo?

- Temia ter vindo muito cedo. Sou o policial Valentine. Fui designado para ajudá-la em sua investigação.

- Ótimo... - Alex suspira. - Vamos então?

Os dois saem pela porta da frente do hotel e entram no carro do oficial Valentine e iniciam sua ronda.

- Então. Pode me dizer o que estamos investigando?

- Estou atrás de um homem.

- Ele é perigoso?

- Eu não sei. Mas eu suspeito que ele pode estar envolvido em um caso sério que investigo há anos. Assassinatos, extorsão, tráfico de drogas... Só não faço a menor idéia de qual é o envolvimento dele nisso... Ou se está envolvido...

- E esse cara está em Budapeste agora?

Alex retira uma foto recortada do jornal e mostra para Valentine.

- É ele? Não parece muito simpático.

O carro vira a esquina.

- Não sei se isso se encaixa no seu caso. Mas coisas estranhas têm acontecido ultimamente em Budapeste, sabe? Tiroteios. Sequestros de mulheres. Me parece uma guerra de gangues.

Imediatamente, Alex se lembra da sua primeira lição: não existem coincidências. O tal de Aiolos estava em Budapeste e ela o encontraria.

- Ok, Valentine. Vamos investigar.

A viatura para diante de um restaurantezinho que parecia ter sido aconchegante antes de ser destruído. O fedor de pólvora recendia pelo ar e atinge as narinas de Alex assim que ela sai do carro.

- "Cantinho da Malu"?

- Foi cenário de um tiroteio hoje cedo. E parece que algum explosivo foi usado durante a luta. Talvez uma granada. Encontramos alguns corpos ali. A proprietária foi dada como desaparecida após o tiroteio.

- Tem sistema de segurança?

- Sim. Há câmeras de segurança ali. Já mandei analisarem pra identificar um suspeito. Mas vou checar com os estabelecimentos vizinhos. Podemos, talvez, identificar uma placa de carro ou algo parecido.

- Faça isso.

Alex analisa a cena do crime. Os legistas ainda estavam trabalhando quando ela atravessa a faixa policial e mostra o distintivo pra um dos guardas. Valentine chega com uma fita cassete para análise. Eles vão à sala de vídeo e já tinham colocado um filme para rodar.

No filme, Kanon aparece nitidamente no monitor, conversando com Malu. Logo em seguida, os caçadores entram no local e começam a disparar. Alex vê claramente que Kanon fora baleado algumas vezes, mas continuou lutando. Em seguida, atirou a granada e deu cabo dos atiradores, fugindo com Malu logo em seguida.

- O seqüestro está bem óbvio. Mas quem são os pistoleiros do velho oeste mortos lá fora?

- Não faço idéia. Já tentaram identificá-los? Parentes?

- As digitais estão sendo analisadas. Se forem moradores locais ou estiverem em nosso banco de dados na delegacia teremos nomes em breve.

- Ótimo. Agora, me diga. O sujeito que conversou com a proprietária no vídeo... Você diria que ele parece com este da foto?

- Não. Esse aqui é mais baixo. Menos musculoso. - Valentine diz apontando pra Aiolos.

- Não. Veja o que está ao lado dele.

Valentine força a vista um pouco, pois a foto do jornal estava meio desfocada.

- É. É bem parecido. Mais sério e mais carrancudo, mas é o mesmo cara.

- O que você conseguiu?

Valentine entrega o vídeo para o legista.

- Esse vídeo é da câmera de segurança da loja ao lado. E... Bingo. A van que o sujeito estava dirigindo, vê? Temos uma placa. Talvez possamos rastrear o proprietário e o endereço.

- Então, mãos a obra.

**-oOo-**

Mia adentra o quarto do irmão, com um copo descartável de café nas mãos. Não queria dormir enquanto o irmão não acordasse. Não fazia nem idéia de como pagaria pelo tratamento do irmão e não se importava. Arrumaria trabalho ou qualquer coisa. Pelo irmão, poderia até voltar a se prostituir, coisa que havia jurado jamais fazer novamente. Odiava aquilo. Odiava ter de se entregar a outros homens por dinheiro, mas talvez não tivesse escolha. Gastara suas últimas economias pra comprar a passagem pra Budapeste e estava apenas feliz de reencontrar o irmão.

Assim que ela decidira viver sua vida. Sorrindo apesar de todas as adversidades. Pro bem de sua própria sanidade. Suportara todas as cartas que a vida lhe sorteara. Os pais mortos, a pobreza, a prostituição, os abusos de outros homens. Até seu "dom". Mas perder o irmão seria o golpe de misericórdia em sua resistência. Perder aquele irmão seria o golpe fatal em seu ânimo e sua vontade de viver.

- Oh, Christopher... Eu queria tanto que voltássemos a viver em paz... Só nós dois... - Ela segura na mão dele. - Você não pode morrer...

- Eu não vou morrer.

Ela não notara que ele estava acordado e se sobressalta com a voz dele.

- Christopher? Oh meu Deus, você está bem?

- Estou bem... Onde estou?

- No hospital.

- Hospital? - Ele a segura pelos braços, assustando-a. - E como vamos pagar por isso, sua idiota? Ficou maluca?

- O que eu deveria fazer, Cristopher? Deixar você sangrar até a morte? - Mia já estava chorando. - Quer me dizer o que está fazendo aqui? Por que vir pra essa parte do mundo? Por que não arruma um trabalho honesto?

- Trabalho honesto? Como o seu? Eu devo me prostituir feito uma vadia como você?

Palavras cortam mais fundo do que espadas, Mia sabia disso da pior maneira.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu parei...

- Ah, sim. Pra ser garçonete. Está ganhando muito dinheiro? Está conseguindo pagar as contas? Já tem uma casa bonita e um carro na garagem? Seus clientes devem dar ótimas gorjetas, hein?

- E isso é tudo que importa pra você? Ter coisas? Podemos viver juntos, Christopher. Trabalhar honestamente e vivermos juntos. Não teremos luxo, mas não precisamos. Temos um ao outro.

- E daí? - Ele grita. - E pra que você me serve? Não devia ter vindo aqui! Saia daqui!

- Christopher, por favor. Não fala assim. Você é meu irmão...

- Foda-se. Eu não preciso de você. Nem de ninguém! Agora, vá embora ver se arruma um homem pra trepar por que eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar tratamento médico!

Mia, aos prantos, planta a mão na cara dele. As lágrimas já não paravam mais de jorrar. Mia não conseguia olhar na cara do irmão mais e sai correndo pra fora do quarto até o corredor, onde ela sentou numa cadeira e chorou.

- Por que está chorando?

Quando ela ouve a voz, ela se lembra imediatamente de Dohko. Era ele quem estava ali, olhando-a com aqueles olhos tão ferozes quanto os de um tigre.

- Oh, senhor Dohko... Não vi o senhor aí. O que veio fazer aqui?

Dohko viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Mia e seu demônio já foi inundado pelos pecados do irmão. Ira já queria arrancá-lo daquele leito e quebrar cada membro de seu corpo pra depois desfigurar sua cara. Mas usando do máximo de seu auto-controle ele não o faz.

- Eu vim ver você.

A americana não sabe explicar por que aquelas palavras puseram um repentino sorriso em seu rosto. Mas agora a dor das palavras de Christopher já não a incomodava mais.

- O senhor veio me ver?

- Sim. Eu preciso que você venha comigo.

Apesar de tudo, Mia ainda estava relutante. Quando tocara em Dohko da última vez, ela tivera um vislumbre de tantas coisas que ele fizera. Ela ficou aterrorizada na hora, mas agora Dohko lhe transmitia uma sensação de segurança.

E ela não sabia o que dizer a ele. Pra onde ele queria que ela fosse? E o que ele queria dela? Será que ele queria apenas o que os outros homens queriam dela? Teria ele visto também seu passado e tinha uma má impressão dela?

- O que quer dizer?

- Sua vida está em perigo. E você precisa vir comigo.

Mia dá um passo pra trás. Os olhos ferozes de Dohko ainda a encaravam de uma forma quase penetrante que parecia infiltrar em sua alma. Deixando-a completamente vulnerável. O olhar dele era tão intenso que ela não conseguia suportá-lo.

- Minha vida...?

- Está em perigo. E você precisa vir comigo.

- Eu não posso. Eu preciso cuidar do meu irmão.

"O irmão que não se importa com você", ele pensa, mas não diz.

- Seu irmão ficará seguro aqui. Não se preocupe.

- Mas eu não entendo. Pra onde quer me levar? E quem está ameaçando minha vida?

Dohko já estava perdendo a paciência. Queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, com as constantes ameaças de Caçadores pairando sobre suas cabeças. Que garota mais teimosa.

- Eu não posso explicar agora. - Dohko olha para Cristopher dormindo no leito. - Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez. Você virá comigo ou seu irmão morrerá...

Dohko se aproxima do leito e saca a pistola. O coração dela dispara.

- Não, por favor! Eu vou com você... Por favor...

Dohko acena com a cabeça. Não gostou de fazer aquilo, mas não tinha muito tempo. Ele puxa Mia pelo braço pra fora do hospital. Na saída, havia uma van com a porta aberta. Ela olha dentro e tinha mulheres algemadas com um capuz sobre a cabeça do lado de dentro.

- Eu sinto muito por isso.

Aiolos cobre a cabeça dela com o capuz e a puxa pra dentro da van. Dohko adentra a van e parte.

- Vamos pegar Mu. - Diz Shura.

- Mask já está a caminho pra buscar o Mu. Vamos voltar pra fortaleza. Não tivemos notícia de Shaka, Milo ou Camus ainda e estou começando a ficar preocupado. - Diz Aiolos.

- Saga também já deu notícias. - Kanon diz enquanto dirige.

- O que será que está acontecendo afinal?

- Não sei... - Shura estava se cortando com uma faca, deslizando-a pelo antebraço. - Mas é melhor voltarmos logo.

**-oOo-**

Quando Ella saiu do banheiro, Mask já havia desaparecido. "Deve ter ido buscar almas", ela pensa. Quando ele voltasse, ela o pediria pra buscar mais roupas. Talvez algo mais confortável. O celular dela desapareceu. Parece que o papo de ter de matá-la era sério mesmo. Se ia morrer, ao menos teve a melhor transa com ele desde que se conheceram.

E Ella não se sentia com vontade de usar aquelas mesmas roupas, ia deitar-se sobre a cama mas lembrou-se de que ainda estava suja de sangue. Desistiu da ideia.

Agora que pensava bem, nunca tinha entrado no quarto de Mask.

Não sabia muito sobre o passado dele. Só sabia que ele tinha feito aquelas cicatrizes em seu corpo. Não sabia por que. Ele nunca dissera. Era a parte de seu passado que ele não revelava. O armário que Mask abrira pra tirar a algema que usaram durante a transa estava trancado. Ele não confiava nela?

Ou será que a nova situação que pedia a morte dela destruíra a confiança? Talvez fosse esse o problema. Até mesmo a porta do quarto estava fechada.

- Merda. O que ele pensa que é? Podia ao menos ter deixado comida... Babaca...

Ella já havia decidido se deitar e cochilar. Decidiu esperar que Mask chegasse e talvez ter mais uma transa com ele, quando ela ouve vozes. Os Senhores haviam chegado. Estaria Mask entre eles? Ela corre até a porta e começa a bater com força e chamar por eles, quando Aiolia abre a porta repentinamente, quase derrubando-a.

Ella se depara com o homem de semblante pouco amigável e dá passos vacilantes pra trás. Shura vem logo atrás de Aiolia, olha pra Ella e pra cama. Vê o sangue e olha novamente para Ella.

- Está ferida? - Shura pergunta preocupado.

- Não. O sangue não é meu...

- Quem diabos é você? - Aiolia pergunta de dentes trincados. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Me chamo Ella. Mask me trouxe aqui.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. Deveria estar na prisão. Aquele idiota deixa a mulher aqui sozinha?

- Pra sua informação, já estou em uma prisão!

Aiolia leva a mão ao pescoço dela, quase obstruindo por completo sua respiração com o aperto da mão dele. E a pior parte é que ela quase gosta da sensação de sufocar.

- Solte-a, Aiolia! - Shura o puxa pelo ombro. - Ela é a mulher do Mask.

- E por isso, ele acha que essa aqui pode ter privilégios? Eu vou jogar ela na cela.

- Tire suas mãos de mim, seu gorila!

Shura se coloca entre os dois.

- Não o provoque. E você, Aiolia... Se Mask decidiu deixar a mulher aqui, é o direito dele.

- Tá... Mas nem sabemos se ela é confiável. Pode muito bem ser uma isca pra se infiltrarem aqui.

- Se for, cuidaremos dela.

Mask se teletransporta para o interior do quarto e desaparece com Aiolia.

- Fique aqui dentro. A fortaleza é perigosa. - Diz Shura.

Ella admirava-o de forma tão intensa que estava quase perdida em pensamentos. Ele tinha o corpo definido por músculos, não tão grandes quanto os de Aiolia, mas definido. Os cabelos negros eram arrepiados e a pele de um moreno claro. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela eram as cicatrizes em seu corpo. Recentes. Será que se meteu numa luta e se feriu?

- Eu coloquei Aiolia em uma das celas. - Mask retorna ao quarto. - Ele te machucou?

- Não... Muito... - Ela respondia massageando o pescoço, apoiada nos braços de Mask.

Shura notou o olhar dela e sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável. Mas no fundo, ele também olhava pra ela enrolada naquela toalha e imaginava como ela seria nua. E ao mesmo tempo, Mask nota que Ella olhava pra Shura com um interesse diferente. Um interesse parecido com o que ela olhava pra si.

- Quer que eu traga alguma coisa? - Mask pergunta.

- Erm... Como? - Ella é desperta de sua admiração por Shura.

- Está com fome?

- Ah, sim. Se tiver algo pra comer eu aceito, Mask. E algumas roupas.

Os dois se viram para sair do quarto.

- Ei. Espere... - Ela chama por Shura, fazendo-o se virar. - Obrigada. Por me proteger daquele cara.

- Não foi nada. Meu nome é Shura.

- Ella. Prazer.

Ele nota que ela olhava intensamente para seu braço, cheio de cortes.

- Eu já volto com a comida. - Mask diz seco. - Fique aqui e veja se Aiolia não volta...

- Ok... - Shura concorda.

Mask desceu até a cozinha, onde Afrodite estava sentado, mexendo em um laptop. Aiolos tentava contatar os outros Senhores através do celular e Kanon fazia um imenso sanduíche pra comer. Duas fatias de pão recheadas de presunto, queijo, alface, tomate, picles e mostarda.

- Estou completamente saciado. - Diz Kanon. - O que não está olhando?

- Prepara outro pra você. - Mask responde.

- Eu vou preparar outro. Não estou faminto agora.

- Ótimo. - Mask pega o prato e toma o sanduíche dele.

- Ei! Saia daqui com o meu sanduíche!

- É o que estou fazendo!

- Seu filho de uma virgem!

Mask sai da cozinha ouvindo os "protestos" e "insultos" de Kanon. Quando chega à porta do quarto, Ella estava sentada sobre a cama. Ainda envolta na toalha conversando com Shura. Mask fica parado na porta, olhando os dois conversarem. Ainda não haviam notado a presença dele.

Shura coloca as roupas que fora pegar há pouco sobre a parte ainda limpa da cama. Ella não pensa duas vezes e desenrola a toalha do corpo. Shura arregala os olhos ao vê-la nua.

Ela não diz nada. Apenas vestia as roupas encarando-o de forma séria. Era uma calça jeans muito larga pra ela e uma camisa que parecia uma camisola. Mas tão logo ela se veste, Shura volta a realidade.

- Tudo bem. Pode olhar. Eu e Mask não somos exatamente casados, sabe? - Naquele instante, Mask sai da frente da porta e se esconde, escutando a conversa.

- Eu sei. Mas ele é meu amigo. Desculpe-me.

- Eu não pedi licença. Se eu não quisesse que você me visse nua, eu teria pedido licença.

Shura não sabia o que responder. Ella senta-se na cama.

Ele decide deixá-la em paz.

- Bem, vou deixá-la descansar sossegada.

- Não. Sente-se. Conversa comigo. Estou entediada aqui.

- Eu não sei se deveria.

- Escuta, o Mask já disse que tenho de morrer e preferiria que eu não morresse de tédio.

Shura se conforma e senta-se na cama.

- Então, seu nome é Shura. Já ouvi o Mask falar de você uma vez. O que você faz?

Ele olha pra ela sem entender.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você sabe. Você é como o Mask? Ele não explica bem como essas coisas funcionam. Ele só diz que vive por aí buscando almas.

- Não. Eu não sou como ele. - Shura olha para os ferimentos no braço. - Eu sou diferente. Todos nós somos. Cada um tem uma maldição diferente.

- E a sua tem algo a ver com estes cortes?

Shura não responde.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de falar, sabe? Se tem alguém no mundo que entenderia... Esse alguém sou eu. Qual o demônio que está dentro de você?

Shura olha pra ela, bem no fundo de seus olhos. Um olhar tão intenso que ela quase pensa que ele ia avançar sobre ela.

- Você entenderia o que é ter um demônio dentro de você? O que é carregar uma maldição que a atormenta todos os dias da sua vida?

O rosto de Shura se aproxima mais e mais do rosto de Ella.

- O que você entende de maldições?

- Você se surpreenderia.

- Duvido.

Naquele momento, Ella estava inexplicavelmente excitada. Há pouco tempo, ela teve uma transa incrível com Mask e agora, alguma coisa naquele homem a deixava mais excitada. Algo além da beleza óbvia. E ela identifica. O cheiro de sangue. Havia uma mancha se formando na camisa, na altura do abdome de Shura.

- Eu já vou. Vou ver se tem comida pra você.

- Obrigada.

Antes que ele alcançasse a porta, ela o chama novamente.

- Você ainda não me disse qual é o seu demônio.

- Meu demônio... se chama Dor. Estes cortes em meu braço têm muito a ver com a minha maldição. Eu não consigo viver sem isso. Toda hora, todo dia... Eu sinto a necessidade de me ferir para aplacar meu demônio.

Ella não diz nada. Estava absorta demais por aquela nova informação. Agora entende por que estava tão úmida entre as pernas.

- Eu disse que você não entenderia.

- Na verdade, eu entendo de uma forma que você não faz idéia...

Quando Shura se volta novamente pra porta, Mask estava de pé, olhando pra eles. Shura se pergunta o que o amigo teria ouvido ou se suspeitava de que ele estava excitado com sua mulher.

- Aqui está... - Mask entrega o prato com o sanduíche e um copo de suco.

Ella olha para o sanduíche em seu prato.

- Parece delicioso. Obrigada. - Ela agradece a Mask, mas ainda olhando Shura sair do quarto. Shura não diz nada. Apenas troca um olhar com Mask e sai, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lentamente, ela morde seu sanduíche e beberica o seu suco.

**-oOo-**

Milo acordou finalmente. Estava no que parecia ser um quarto de hospital, sobre uma cama baixa, nu e acorrentado. Fraco. Estava, há não sabia quanto tempo, sem sexo. Sua mente estava confusa e sua cabeça doendo como a maior ressaca da sua vida. Parecia que ia explodir. Luxúria berrava em sua mente, clamando por sexo.

O que tinha acontecido? Havia uma garota, Prudence. Eles estavam se beijando. O sabor dos lábios dela assaltaram suas lembranças e deixaram o demônio ainda mais ansioso. Ele se lembra de ter sentido uma das mãos deslizando pelas nádegas de Prudence enquanto a outra apertava o seio. Já estava ereto e necessitado.

"Merda", ele pensa. Nessas horas ele queria tanto ser Ira, ou Violência. Até mesmo Morte. Seus amigos não podiam ser capturados. Eram incrivelmente fortes e poderosos. Nenhum caçador se atreveria a mexer com eles ou seriam decapitados com as mãos pelos Senhores. Mas ele tinha de ser Luxúria. O demônio mais estúpido da Caixa de Pandora. Talvez, Milo não estivesse completamente indefeso. Seu charme funcionava não apenas em mulheres, mas também em homens. Se conseguisse encantar uma pessoa qualquer poderia convencê-la a sair dali.

- Bom dia... - Milo ergue a cabeça e vê Prudence sentada na cadeira. - Luxúria...

Prudence estava vestindo apenas uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom, descalça. O cabelo amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo. O corpo esguio já era o suficiente para fazer o pênis de Milo reagir.

- Ei... Prudence, certo? Você não pôde esperar pra ter meu corpo nu? Teve de me drogar e acorrentar? Você é uma safada mesmo, hein?

- Engraçado... - Prue sorri e se levanta. Caminha até o lado da cama e enfia a arma entre as pernas de Milo. - Me chame de Prudence de novo, filho da puta... E você vai comer uma bala pelo cu. Ouviu bem?

- Nossa. Você é selvagem. Mal posso esperar pra transar com você.

- Você acha que eu estou brincando? - Milo nota que a irônica Prudence tinha perdido a calma. - É tudo culpa sua...

- Me deixa adivinhar... Caçadora? Você perdeu um parente pro câncer? Perdeu o emprego? Brigou com o namorado? Eles disseram pra você que é culpa nossa e você acreditou, né? Por que os humanos não são maus. Eles ficaram maus depois que nós aparecemos. E somos uns sádicos que não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que foder a vida das pessoas que nem conhecemos... Então, diz aí...

Milo já estava ficando muito excitado. Desesperado por que se sentia cada vez mais fraco. Precisava de sexo.

- O que eu fiz pra você, hein? Me perdoa... Eu não queria te magoar, eu só queria transar com você...

Até Milo sentia que seus esforços eram patéticos, mas o charme do demônio não falha. Ele já admirava Prue por resistir até aquele momento. Qualquer mulher, na situação em que Milo se encontrava, onde o seu charme era ainda mais forte já estaria nua cavalgando-o sem precisar que ele acordasse. Seria só questão de tempo até Prudence ceder.

- Vamos terminar o que começamos na sua casa, vamos? Eu vou te levar a loucura...

Prudence sentia algo no peito, em sua mente, atraindo-a para Milo. Mas ela se concentrava e conseguia resistir. Lembrava-se do treinamento. Esvaziar a mente e tentar afastar as cenas sensuais da mente.

- Vem aqui, vem. Você não precisa nem me soltar. Eu posso te levar a loucura, querida...

- Pára. - Prue se concentra. A influência do demônio já tentava invadir sua mente.

- Vamos transar, Prue... Vai ser tão bom.

- Pára de tentar me manipular...

- Não quero te manipular... Só quero transar. Vamos, querida. Vem aqui e vamos terminar o que começamos.

Prudence atira na parede, rente ao rosto de Milo e aos poucos sente a influência de Luxúria deixando sua mente. Ela sente sua respiração arfante, seu coração disparado e a calcinha úmida. Por um momento ela já estava vendo em sua mente, as cenas tórridas de sexo acontecendo com Milo naquela cama. E ela estava gostando, por mais que se odiasse por admitir.

- Você nem lembra não é, desgraçado? Imagino que não. Afinal para um demônio que já fodeu tantas mulheres... Por que ia se lembrar de uma em específico?

- É isso? Dores de mulher abandonada? Certo. Eu sei que não fodi você, por que quando te agarrei eu senti um tesão louco (e ainda estou com tesão. Não repara no meu amiguinho aí embaixo, mas eu estou sem sexo há horas)... E meu demônio não transa com a mesma mulher duas vezes. Então, você está mentindo.

- Não estava falando de mim...

Prudence se levanta e caminha para fora da sala.

- Tava falando de quem, então?

Milo é deixado sozinho no quarto. Prudence chega a sala adjacente onde o chefe observava tudo pelo monitor da câmera de segurança.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

- Você parecia um pouco confusa lá dentro.

- Do que está falando? Eu estou bem.

- O demônio é enganoso, Prudence.

Ela queria dar um tiro na cabeça do homem por chamá-la daquele jeito.

- Ele não entrou na minha mente. Eu sobrevivi.

- O que faremos com ele? - Phoe entra na sala. - Prue, está tudo bem?

- Eu to bem, Phoe. Tô legal.

O chefe observa Milo com atenção.

- Por que ele está tão fraco? Ele parece que vai morrer a qualquer instante.

- Segundo nossas informações, o demônio da Luxúria precisa de sexo pra sobreviver.

O Dr Machintosh adentrou a sala de repente, extasiado com a idéia de poder pesquisar um dos Senhores. Finalmente ele poderia dissecar um. De todas as criaturas sobrenaturais que ele já pesquisara, eles eram os mais fascinantes.

- Machintosh. Se aquele homem morrer, o seu demônio estará livre pra percorrer a Terra. Seria catastrófico. A quantidade de estupros, pedofilia, gravidez na adolescência... Minha nossa, não posso nem imaginar.

- Eu compreendo perfeitamente, senhor Solo. Se o corpo morrer, o demônio está livre. Até encontrarmos a Caixa de Pandora, temos de manter estes demônios presos e, infelizmente, vivos até que possamos enclausurá-los novamente.

Prue tem um sobressalto.

- O que? De que porra está falando? Temos o demônio, vamos cortar a cabeça dele!

- Não podemos, Prudence! - Julian Solo grita. - Não ouviu? Aquilo é só um corpo que mantém o demônio preso. Veja a situação em que nosso mundo se encontra com ele preso ali. Fora daquele corpo, o demônio será muito mais poderoso! O nosso objetivo é encontrar a Caixa de Pandora e aprisioná-los.

- Seu filho da mãe, você me prometeu que eu poderia matar esse desgraçado! Esse foi o combinado!

- Prue! Acalme-se. Nós entramos nessa pela mamãe, lembra? Pra vingar ela. Se pudermos livrar o mundo desse demônio, que diferença faz se o matarmos ou o prendermos numa Caixa pra sempre?

Prudence se acalma.

- Certo. E qual vai ser o plano? Vamos chamar umas prostitutas pra ele? E vocês vão ficar aqui, batendo uma punheta e olhando pelo monitor? É pra isso que os recursos dos caçadores serão usados?

Phoe toca o ombro da irmã e faz um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que está na hora de uma prova de lealdade.

- Do que está falando? Eu sempre fui nada menos do que leal a vocês! Eu caço pra vocês, eu mato pra vocês... Está sugerindo o que? Que eu me prostitua por vocês? Vá se foder!

- Não estou falando de você, "Prue". - Solo se volta para Phoe. - Estou falando da sua irmã. Em que ela contribui para nossa organização? Ela não caça. Não luta. Está na hora de ela fazer a parte dela.

Prue não pensa duas vezes e aponta a arma na cabeça de Julian.

- Filho da puta, nem pensar! Eu disse que eu luto. Eu terei sangue nas mãos. Minha irmã, não.

- Todos têm de contribuir para o bem maior, Prudence. Não há outras mulheres presentes no momento. - Diz Julian sem titubear diante da arma apontada em sua cara. - Sua irmã precisa passar pela prova de fogo. E você está comprometida.

- Comprometida, porra nenhuma.

- Está sim. O demônio quase te controlou. Não posso confiar em você novamente. Não pra isso. Se o homem morrer, o demônio espalhará o mal por todo o mundo. Phoebe o manterá vivo.

- Não. - Prue engatilha a arma. - Minha irmã não vai fazer nada.

- Prue, eu faço qualquer coisa pra vingar a mamãe...

- Cala a boca, Phoe! Você não vai fazer nada! - a arma ainda continuava firmemente apontada para a testa de Julian Solo.

O clima estava tenso. O Dr. Machintosh estava praticamente sorrindo a toa. Ele mal podia esperar pra ver o que aconteceria. Estava ansioso por aquilo.

- Você vai atirar, Prudence? Vai se virar contra sua própria raça? É assim que vai ser?

Prue puxa o gatilho até esvaziar o pente. As balas atingiram a parede, passando raspando pelos longos cabelos de Julian Solo que sequer se movera. A frieza dele impressionou até mesmo Prudence. Machintosh estava apavorado, assim como Phoebe estava sobressaltada.

- Eu te avisei pra não me chamar de Prudence, porra... - Ela recarrega a arma trocando o clipe. - Eu vou até lá. Mas que a nossa lealdade jamais seja questionada de novo, seu maldito! - Prue gritou as lágrimas. - Eu vou! E nunca mais exija nada disso da minha irmã! OU EU VOU TE MATAR!

Sem sorrir, Julian Solo apenas acena.

- Então, vá. Mas ouça bem. Se você for corrompida pelo demônio, quem vai te matar sou eu. Mandarei meus homens invadirem aquele quarto e meterem uma bala na sua nuca. E eles o farão. Sem hesitar.

Prudence não responde. Apenas sai da sala.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Reviews:**

**Pure-Petit:** Kanon poderia se explicar escrevendo. Mas seria tão engraçado quanto? XD E sim, o Julian ia dar a Phoe de "refeição" para o Milo... 9.9

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Irmãos brigando pela mãe? Ih, que complexo de Édipo é esse, Saga? Pobre Charlie... XD Sobre o nome do Machintosh, eu acho que você tá certa. Isso é o Ikarus com preguiça de pensar em nomes. Péssimo pra pensar em nomes... x.x

**Krika Haruno:** Uia... Casaisinhos queridinhos já estão ganhando fãs? Acho que estou fazendo alguma coisa certa, então... 9.9

**Lebam: **Se a Prue acerta o Milinho, cresce de volta. Eu acho. Ele é imortal. Tem regeneração... Melhor não dar ideias pra Prue...? Ou será que deixo ela se divertir? 9.9 E não precisa pedir desculpas por mandar mais de uma review! Ikarus gusta! 8D

**Ravenclaw Witch:** Sim, Liv e Shion é tudo sobre a tensão. E quando a tensão tá desse jeito, já viu, né? Logo estarão amarradinhos. É tiro e queda. u.u E quando o Shion chegar... Eu acho que tenho pena dele... X.x

**Suellen-san:** Milo é um demôniozinho muito problemático... Tadinho... 9.9 Thanks pela review!Beijos Sue!

**Margarida:** Ih... Decepcionei a Margarida? Será que vou responder por isso em outra fic? Oh gods, no! x.x Heim? Incesto onde? O.O

Sem mais delongas! Vamos ao capítulo!

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Capítulo 06 – Em cárcere**

Camus estava amarrado em uma maca inclinada e aos poucos recobrava a consciência. Tinha um tubo preso ao braço, aparentemente mantendo-o dopado. Ao seu lado, em uma situação parecida, estava Shaka. Camus podia notar as pálpebras do amigo tremendo e seu estado quase alucinatório. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Segredos estava se alimentando. De quem, ele não sabia. Provavelmente estavam em um complexo de caçadores e Segredos estava absorvendo, como uma esponja, todos os segredos daqueles que estavam por perto.

- Shaka... - Camus sussurra, mas sabia que o loiro provavelmente não o daria atenção. - Shaka. Responda. Acorde!

- Hm? - Camus ouve o gemido da mulher deitada na cama do seu lado direito. Só agora notara sua presença. A droga que estavam injetando nele devia ser mesmo pesada. - Quem...? Quem está aí?

A mulher estava amarrada também. E também deve ter sido drogada. Ao olhar para ela, Camus podia notar que tinha cabelos negros curtos. Um piercing no lábio. Estava vestida de forma simples. Uma camiseta e calças jeans. Estava descalça.

- Onde estamos?

A voz de Camus percorre o quarto como uma marcha fúnebre, entrando pelos ouvidos de Jordana e trazendo a tona toda a infelicidade que ela já sentiu na vida. A morte do pai, a vida sem a mãe, as decepções com namorados, as traições, inclusive a mais recente, quando soubera que trabalhava para um grupo de pessoas fanáticas que distorciam seu trabalho a cada dia e mentiam pra ela descaradamente.

Jordana olha na direção da voz e vê um homem de longos cabelos ruivos e um semblante triste de olhos lacrimejantes. E quanto mais olhava pra ele, mais ela sentia a tristeza abatê-la. E, de repente, em meio ao seu turbilhão de emoções, sua mente se dá conta de quem deve ser aquele homem.

- Estamos... - Ela diz com dificuldade. – Num complexo secreto... Do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade...

- Pode nos ajudar?

- Sinto muito... - Ela chora. – Não consigo. Estou presa.

- Por que está aqui? Por que te prenderam?

- Por que... Eu descobri o que são. Eles querem vocês... Eles querem matar vocês, prender vocês...

- Nós? Sabe quem somos?

- Sua voz... Infelicidade...

Camus estava perplexo. Ela sabia quem ele era. Como? Quem era ela?

- Ah, vejo que estão se entrosando. - Machintosh abre a porta do quarto. - Vê agora, Jordana? Você os via como uma fábula interessante. Como um conto de fadas. Mas vê quanta dor e sofrimento este homem é capaz de infligir? Vê agora que estamos certos em prendê-los pra sempre? Estamos criando uma utopia...

Camus reconhece o discurso. Já o ouvira um milhão de vezes de um milhão de bocas diferentes. Caçadores. O tal instituto deveria ser uma fachada para Caçadores. Homens que conheceram infelicidades na vida e que acharam a resposta para suas dores numa cruzada sem sentido contra os Senhores do Submundo. Camus se arrependia do que suas ações no passado geraram, mas não tinha mais paciência para Caçadores. Atualmente, não passam de homens chorões que querem achar um culpado para todos os problemas que tem na vida. E acharam esse culpado nos Senhores do Submundo.

- Nós vamos livrar o mundo de vocês muito em breve...

- Não demore. Vocês já estão nessa ladainha há mais de 2000 anos...

A voz de Camus faz o Dr Machintosh dar um passo pra trás, agarrando a própria cabeça e gritando de desespero.

- Não! O que está fazendo?

O Dr Machintosh volta a realidade, vendo-se de joelhos, chorando diante de Camus e Jordana e seu ego recebeu um imenso ferimento. Ele se levanta furioso ainda com os olhos lacrimejantes e rindo de desgosto.

- Boa jogada, demônio... Boa jogada... Mas logo estará longe deste mundo para sempre! Para sempre!

Camus não responde. Apenas vê Machintosh marchar para fora do quarto.

- Eu vou voltar! Vocês não perdem por esperar! - Leve-os para o laboratório!

Os cientistas do instituto empurram as macas para fora do quarto.

**-oOo-**

Alberich adentra o quarto de Carol, trazendo uma bandeja com comida. O estômago dela ronca alto só de sentir o cheiro. Não teve tempo de tomar café da manhã com toda a correria e tiroteio e ainda estava um tanto trêmula com tantas emoções. Alberich coloca a comida sobre a mesa e se aproxima dela que estava olhando a cidade através da janela.

- Assustada?

- Assustada? Não... Eu estou acostumada a me meter em tiroteios com estranhos todos os dias lá na Antártida.

- Eu sinto muito. Mas é para sua proteção.

- Por que estão atrás de mim? Esses homens que vocês capturaram?

Alberich sinaliza para Carol sentar-se a mesa e comer a refeição. Era uma comida simples, mas bem-feita e gostosa. Ou talvez a fome estivesse agindo como melhor tempero e aguçando seu paladar.

- Eu te devo uma explicação. Mas como pôde ver, naquele momento não havia tempo pra explicações.

- Você disse algo sobre demônios...

- Sim. São reais. Aqueles homens que capturamos? São demônios. Alguns deles. São 13 pelo que sabemos. Cada um deles responsável por uma das coisas ruins que acontecem em nosso mundo. Guerras, fome, doenças, traição... Infelicidade... Não são mitos. São reais. Estes homens não são homens. São demônios de verdade. Pandora não abriu a Caixa. Eles abriram. Eles eram os guerreiros imortais criados pelos Deuses do Olimpo para servi-los. Mas quando os Deuses deram a Caixa para Pandora proteger, eles ficaram com inveja por ela ser uma mulher. A assassinaram e abriram a Caixa pela qual ela deu a própria vida pra proteger. Os demônios foram aprisionados em seus corpos, mas não antes de espalharem sua maldade pelo mundo.

- O mito? Da mulher curiosa, que abriu a Caixa e libertou os males sobre a Terra? São apenas mitos. Você parece aqueles religiosos que culpam demônios pela maldade da humanidade.

- Eu sei o que pode parecer pra você, Carolina. Mas é verdade. Tudo de ruim que acontece no mundo vem deles. Nossa organização se espalha pelo planeta inteiro. Mais e mais homens e mulheres ao redor do mundo se unem a nossa causa.

- Causa?

- Uma causa dedicada a aprisionar estes demônios na Caixa novamente, Carolina. Homens bons. Pessoas boas que dedicam suas vidas nessa batalha. Mas ela está se aproximando do fim. Nosso líder previu isso...

- Seu líder?

- A maioria de nós nunca o viu. Mas aqueles que viram, dizem que é um anjo que veio para nos libertar dos demônios. Veio pra trazer uma paz eterna para a humanidade. E você pode fazer parte disso, Carolina. Una-se a nós. Qualquer pessoa pode ser um Caçador.

Carolina já não via Alberich com os mesmo olhos de antes. E a paixão com a qual ele falava de tudo aquilo só a fazia questionar a sanidade dele. Alberich acaricia o rosto de Carol e a beija.

- Se você não acredita, podemos mostrar pra você...

**-oOo-**

- Ir com você? - Pergunta Morgana incrédula. - Pra onde? Você está me cantando?

Mu não sabia como responder. O que diria? Que ela tem de morrer por ordem de um Deus entediado?

E naquela manhã, ela estava cada vez mais insegura. Não conseguia compreender, mas ouvia esse sussurro em seus próprios pensamentos dizendo o quanto ela falhara em tudo que fizera na vida, em quanto ela dava muito valor a sua própria aparência, o quanto ela jamais teria um amor de verdade... Dizendo que ela jamais teria um relacionamento com Mu. Espere, por que ela estava pensando em relacionamentos com este homem que acabou de conhecer?

Enquanto, Morgana esperava pela resposta de Mu que estava bolando algo pra dizer, ela nota um homem sentando-se a mesa ao lado. De óculos escuros e terno, fingindo ler um jornal. Observadora como era e achando tudo aquilo estranho ela começa a reparar no rapaz e nota uma pequena marca em seu pescoço, bem próxima ao colarinho. Uma marca? Não uma tatuagem. Um sinal de infinito. Ouroboros, segundo ela se recordava. Apenas mais um sonho sem sentido como os que vem tendo desde que se conhece por gente.

_"Você vai morrer. Não pode vencer. Sua guerra já está perdida. Vocês fazem tanto sacrifício e depois de 2000 anos, o que conseguiram? Nada!"_

_"Com quem você está falando?"_

_"Atrás de você... Hahahahaha!"_

Mu se vira para trás e vê o homem hesitantemente pegando uma pistola do casaco. Por reflexo, Mu saca sua própria arma e dispara contra o rapaz. O caos se espalha pelo hotel. Morgana estava completamente perplexa pelo que Mu acabara de fazer e seu susto era tamanho que ela não se movia. Apenas encarava Mu com cara de boba enquanto mais homens de terno surgiam no restaurante do hotel, sacando armas.

- Abaixe-se! - Mu empurra Morgana para o chão e abre fogo contra os Caçadores.

O imortal é alvejado algumas vezes, mas consegue atirar contra eles. Um fora atingido e morto. Os outros buscaram abrigo. Mu vira uma das mesas e se abriga atrás com Morgana.

- O que está acontecendo? Oh meu Deus! Você foi ferido!

- Fique abaixada!

Mu pega o celular e disca um número. Afrodite atende afobado.

- Mu? Fale comigo.

- Eu tenho o pacote, mas visitas indesejáveis apareceram.

- Entendi. O Mask deve estar chegando aí com os outros em...

Mu não conseguiu ouvir. Já podia ouvir o som do teletransporte de Mask com Aiolos e Shura ao seu lado, disparando suas armas.

- Você demora demais. É essa a mulher? - Mask resmunga.

- Sim... Desculpe...

- Não seja tão mole, Mu! Agora, vamos meter bala nestes malditos!

Mask se teletransporta. Na delegacia de polícia, Valentine abre a porta de sua sala e chama Alex.

- Temos trabalho. Outro tiroteio em hotel.

- Mais tiroteio?

Os dois correm para a viatura e partem para o hotel.

- Acha que tem algo a ver com seu caso?

- Eu aprendi uma coisa na vida. Não existem coincidências, Valentine. Apenas inevitabilidades.

O carro chega a porta do hotel. Os Caçadores e os guerreiros ouvem as sirenes. Morgana estava desesperada. Mask surge atrás dos Caçadores, matando-os com suas adagas. Recebendo alguns tiros, atirando a adaga na garganta do inimigo, teletransportando-se para trás dele e recuperando sua arma antes que o corpo morto caísse no chão.

- Mãos ao alto!

Alex e Valentine chegam apontando as armas e vendo os corpos no chão.

- Larguem as armas e rendam-se! - Diz Valentine.

Mu, Aiolos e Shura se levantam. Mask se vira para ela. Alex nunca odiou tanto seu lema de não existem coincidências. Ao se deparar com Aiolos, ali de pé, bem na sua frente.

- Mãos ao alto.

Aiolos também teve um sobressalto ao vê-la. Após a noite que passara junto de Alex, ele pensara que ela talvez fosse uma pessoa boa. E por um breve momento ele teve um vislumbre de uma vida feliz com ela. Claro que Pesadelos não poderia ter um bom sonho por muito tempo e esse vislumbre se desfez como poeira ao vento.

- Aiolos...

- Olá, Alex...

- Você conhece esse sujeito?

Alex faz que sim.

- Você não podia ter escondido isso de mim, sabia? Qual o seu envolvimento nisso?

- Agora não, Valentine. Primeiro prendemos eles.

Morgana se levanta, apavorada e tenta correr pro lado de Alex e Valentine, mas Mask a segura pelo braço e coloca a adaga na garganta dela.

- Todos perto de mim. Vocês. Se atirarem, ela morre.

- Canalha. Largue a refém!

- Eu só vou pedir uma vez.

Aiolos, Shura e Mu tocam o ombro de Mask. Aiolos envia um último olhar para Alex, se despedindo.

- Eu disse que devia ficar longe de mim.

- Eu me lembro.

- Isso ainda vale.

Então, Mask desaparece levando todos de volta para a fortaleza. Mu joga Morgana pra dentro de uma das celas e fecha a porta.

- Mu? O que está fazendo?

- Sinto muito.

Morgana olha ao redor e vê outras mulheres em celas separadas. Mu, Mask, Aiolos e Shura fecham as portas do calabouço.

**-oOo-**

Ainda incrédulos, Valentine e Alex analisam os corpos dos caçadores no restaurante do Hotel. Todos mortos. Assassinados por balas ou ferimentos de faca. Ambos ainda estavam tentando processar o que acabaram de ver.

- Então? Vai me explicar qual o seu relacionamento com o Harry Houdini? O que está acontecendo aqui, Alex?

Ela suspira e guarda a arma.

- Lembra do caso que eu te contei? Pois é. Esse sujeito, Aiolos, surgiu do nada. Me ajudou no caso. Não sei quem ele é, ou qual o envolvimento dele nisso. Ao menos nisso, eu disse a verdade. Como ele acabou de fazer o que acabou de fazer? Não faço ideia. Quem são esses caras? Vamos saber assim que os identificarmos.

- Somos parceiros, Alex. Pelo menos enquanto estivermos aqui. Você precisa abrir o jogo comigo. Não esconda nada.

- Não estou escondendo. É sério.

Após a chegada dos legistas os dois voltam para a delegacia, dirigindo em completo silêncio.

- A placa do cara da van, do "cantinho da Malu"? Foi identificada.

Ele entrega os papéis para Alex.

- A van pertence a "John Lennon"? Isso é brincadeira?

- Eu morri de rir... Quer investigar o endereço antes de ir a delegacia?

- Não. Endereço longe. Temos a papelada pra preencher. Pode esperar até amanhã.

- Você acha que os bandidos vão ficar lá esperando por nós?

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles não vão a lugar nenhum, Valentine.

**-oOo-**

Shaka e Camus, sedados, são atirados em celas de vidro, ao lado da cela de Âme. A mulher se arrasta pela cela até a parede de vidro e bate tentando chamar a atenção de Shaka, mas ele não está ouvindo. Shaka ainda estava em transe, absorvendo todos os segredos das pessoas ao seu redor. Em sua mente, o demônio estendia seu poder para alcançar os segredos dela. E repentinamente, Shaka é tirado de seu torpor pra olhar para a mulher semi-nua na cela ao lado, se cobrindo com um vestido rasgado. Ele não podia ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, então, ele recorre a uma forma alternativa de comunicação que apenas Segredos era capaz de utilizar.

"_Quem é você?"_

Âme responde àquela voz em sua mente, mas Shaka não ouve.

"_Responda com sua mente. O vidro tem isolamento acústico."_

"_Me chamam de Âme."_

"_Âme. Quem é você? E como veio parar aqui?"_

- Vejo que acordou finalmente, demônio. - Machintosh fala através de um interfone na cela.

Machintosh observava Âme de longe, já sentindo um pouco da atração que ela exercia sobre ele. Sobre todos os homens ali na verdade. Mas para Machintosh a atração era maior. "É tão parecida", ele pensa consigo mesmo.

- Como é saber que o tempo de vocês está chegando ao fim? Saber que nosso planeta estará livre de sua influência maléfica muito em breve? Lembram-se da Caixa?

Segredos dá um rugido tão forte quanto uma enxaqueca na mente de Shaka.

- Logo nós a encontraremos e vocês voltarão pra lá. Demônios... Então? Qual deles é você? Ira? Dor? Derrota?

Shaka abre os olhos, olhando para Machintosh e fala. Mas a voz que ele ouve não é a de Shaka. Era uma voz feminina.

- Querido, está chegando a essa hora? São 2 da manhã? Onde estava?

- O que...? Como...? - Machintosh assustado desliga o interfone, mas a voz de Shaka agora continuava audível para todos no laboratório ouvirem.

- Com quem você estava?

- Essa voz... Pare com isso! Não ouse usar a voz dela!

- Você disse que não a veria mais. Estava com ela, não é? Você diz que me ama, mas passa as noites com ela! Nem liga mais pra mim, ou pra sua filha!

- Pare, demônio desgraçado! Como ousa? Eu amava minha mulher! Ela me deixou por culpa de vocês!

- Nós somos sua família. Está disposto a jogar tudo fora por ela?

- Pare! Seu desgraçado, pare!

- Cale-se! Eu sou o homem aqui. Eu devo parar de viver só por que você está com câncer?

A voz agora era a do próprio Machintosh.

- Mentiroso! Eu nunca disse isso! Seu desgraçado! Eu já sei qual demônio você deve ser! Mentiras! Só pode ser Mentiras!

Shaka nega balançando a cabeça.

"_Segredos..._"

Machintosh dá passos vacilantes pra trás ao ouvir a voz do demônio em sua mente. E, de repente, ele nota que todos os outros funcionários estão olhando pra ele com desaprovação. Machintosh sai correndo do laboratório.

Âme olha impressionada para Shaka. Ela estava tranquila só por não ter sido sedada e torturada pelo sádico Machintosh, depois forçada a seduzir algum homem estranho pra se alimentar de sua força vital.

**-oOo-**

Maya chega ao Aeroporto Internacional de Budapeste, carregando apenas uma mala. O amuleto em seu pescoço emite uma fraca luminosidade. Era um amuleto preparado para detectar energia sobrenatural. Será que já havia algum dos demônios ali?

Ela segura o objeto na mão, um pequeno amuleto com uma pedra de Lapis Lazuli que brilhava um pouco quando se aproximava de alguma criatura sobrenatural. E a luz se intensificava na direção de um casal que recolhia sua bagagem da esteira.

- Bom, chegamos. Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. - Diz Liv.

- Eu não estaria aqui se houvesse alternativa.

- Esta é uma oportunidade para você procurar uma carreira nova. Conhecer o mundo. Pintar pela cidade... Transar, você tem cara de quem está precisando. Essa sua paixão pelos Deuses ainda vai te matar, sabia?

- É uma questão bem simples. Se você achava os Olimpianos ruins, não vai querer conhecer os Titãs.

- Pra mim, farinha do mesmo saco é farinha do mesmo saco, querido.

Maya decide seguir os dois discretamente. Vê quando pegam um táxi na porta do aeroporto e entra no seguinte para seguí-los. Ela os segue até um hotel onde se hospedam. Maya presta atenção enquanto eles pegam a chave do quarto e se aproxima da recepção pra fazer check-in num quarto do mesmo andar.

Todos entram no elevador enquanto sobem até o quarto andar. Liv e Shion a ignoram completamente. Nem devem ter reparado nela no aeroporto. Quando a porta do elevador se abre, eles saem e cada um entra no seu quarto. Antes de entrar, no entanto, Maya olha qual quarto o casal entrou.

Ela mesma não sabia o que fazer seguindo esses dois, mas pareciam suspeitos o bastante e havia algo de sobrenatural neles. Talvez fossem Senhores do Submundo. Talvez fosse qualquer outro tipo de ser sobrenatural. Não importava. Ela descobriria.

Maya imediatamente joga a mala sobre a cama e a abre. Lá dentro havia um monte de roupas e alguns acessórios. Em um compartimento da bolsa, há frascos com substâncias estranhas.

- Detesto fazer isso. Mas não há outra escolha.

Ela pega o sal e desenha um pentagrama enorme no chão, murmurando as palavras de encantamento que aprendeu com um feiticeiro da Fenícia há séculos atrás. Um círculo de proteção para manter seu corpo protegido.

- Agora vem a parte difícil... - Maya senta-se em posição de lótus no centro do pentagrama.

Em seguida ela abre um segundo frasco com um líquido vermelho e aspira o vapor que sai de dentro. Imediatamente, ela fecha os olhos entrando em um estado de transe e se vê em forma de espírito fora de seu corpo. Ela detesta se desprender de seu corpo.

- Por que espíritos estão sempre nus?

Maya atravessa a porta do quarto partindo para o saguão. Sabe que ninguém pode vê-la, mas isso ainda não ameniza a situação de que ela ainda está andando em público nua. Caminha até o quarto do casal suspeito e o invade. Só esperava não pegá-los em um momento de intimidade.

Não estavam. Liv estava deitada sobre a cama, relaxando e Shion olhava o mundo lá fora pela janela.

- O mundo dos homens ficou muito maior desde a última vez que desci aqui. As cidades não eram tão grandes. Tudo era menos... Apressado.

- Os humanos chamam isso de progresso.

Shion fecha as janelas e senta-se sobre a cama.

- Ei, não vá tendo ideias. Eu vou dormir aqui. Você dorme no sofá. Já que insistiu em um único quarto.

- Sabe que se eu quisesse tentar alguma coisa, já teria feito. E você não poderia me impedir.

- Você é um chato. Vamos descansar. Amanhã vamos atrás dos seus amigos e...

Maya observava interessada a conversa dos dois até que Shion dá um sobressalto. Ele se levanta e começa a olhar para os lados. Liv fica preocupada.

- O que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui.

- Do que está falando?

- Me sinto... Observado. Minha intuição é boa pra isso.

Obviamente, Maya notara que Shion não podia vê-la. Mas ele podia senti-la. Shion caminhava em sua direção. Não podia tocá-la em forma de espírito.

- Acha que é um dos Senhores?

- Não. Nenhum deles teria a capacidade pra isso.

Hora de ir embora. Maya sussurra uma palavra de encanto e numa fração de segundo ela está de volta ao seu corpo. Fraca e desorientada. Projeção Astral é um feitiço extremamente cansativo. Mas ela, pelo menos, já tem uma pista. Ela ouviu claramente a palavra "Senhores".

**-oOo-**

Noelle estava apavorada. Em menos de um dia, ela participara de um tiroteio, um sequestro e agora estava sendo mantida em cárcere privado. E se servisse de qualquer consolo (e não servia) ela olhava para as outras celas e via outras mulheres com ela.

- Não se preocupa. - Diz a menina de cabelos loiros escuros e bagunçados. Ela parecia bem animada para a situação em que se encontrava. - Victoria Flecher. Prazer. Pode me chamar de Tori.

- Noelle Soares. Prazer. - Noelle aperta a mão da garota. - Onde estamos? Quem são esses caras e o que querem com a gente?

- Nossas histórias batem. Mas não sabemos de nada. Somos abordadas por caras estranhos. Um tiroteio começa e somos sequestradas. Meu nome é Morgana, por falar nisso.

- Meu nome é Malu. Somos só nós?

- Eu acho que os ouvieles dizendo algo sobre duas outras garotas nos andares acima.

- Será que vão nos machucar? - Mia se encolhe no canto de sua cela.

- Não quero te desanimar, garota... Mas vão sim. - Responde Victoria.

Saga conduz Charlie até um quarto onde Ella estava adormecida. Ella acaba acordando e se deparando com a amiga e por algum motivo, ela não se surpreende de vê-la lá.

- Fique aqui. Esse quarto será de vocês.

- Quando vai ser? - Ella pergunta.

- Vai ser o que? - Charlie até agora não sabia do que se tratava.

- Não sei. - Saga responde seco.

- É você quem vai me matar?

- Não. Eu não vou.

- Que história é essa de matar, Saga?

- Quem vai, então?

- Não sei. Fiquem aqui.

- Ella, o que está acontecendo?

- Vem aqui que eu te conto, Charlie...

Saga tranca as duas no quarto e desce as escadas até a sala de estar. Mu, Mask, Aiolos, Aiolia, Dite, Shura, Kanon, Dohko e Debas (com o corpo completamente coberto de curativos e deitado no sofá) estavam esperando-o.

- E então? - Pergunta Mask.

- Não consigo sinal com Camus, Shaka ou Milo. - Dite responde. Os celulares estão fora de área.

- Nós vamos procurá-los. Eu posso ir ao endereço das mulheres deles. Lá posso detectar suas auras e segui-los.

- E quanto às mulheres? Não devíamos acabar com isso logo?

- E depois o que? Nós juramos há muito tempo abandonar as matanças e as lutas. Juramos vivermos em paz e longe dos humanos. - Diz Aiolos. - Já temos Caçadores atrás de nós novamente. Se matarmos essas mulheres, seremos tudo aquilo que os Caçadores pensam de nós.

- Mas se não deixarmos as mulheres viverem, o Cronos vai nos amar. Eu vejo várias outras escolhas.

- Kanon tem razão. Eu detesto isso, mas tem de ser feito. - Shura diz, deslizando a faca pelo antebraço.

- Não. Acho que antes de jogarmos no lixo tudo pelo qual lutamos, temos de saber ao menos o porquê. Vamos manter as mulheres aqui e tentar extrair alguma coisa delas que possa explicar a razão de Cronos querê-las mortas. - Aiolos massageia as têmporas.

- Se não tem coragem de fazê-lo, eu faço. - Aiolia se levanta. - Deixem-me preso com elas. Até meu demônio perder todo o controle. É o melhor que fazemos...

- Sim. Eu concordo com tudo que Aiolia disse!

- Essas mulheres são inocentes. Não me agrada matar mulheres inocentes. Esse é um lugar que não quero ir novamente.

Aldebaran se lembra das coisas ruins que teve de fazer, quando vítima de seu demônio no passado era desafiado a fazer as coisas mais terríveis para pagar dívidas de jogatina. Inclusive matar pessoas inocentes. Desde o Império Romano que ele vem deixando uma trilha de corpos para trás devido às dívidas de seus demônios.

- Vamos atrás dos outros.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu disse marca? Acho que a Jordana pensou que fosse uma marca. Mas era a tatuagem. XD Sobre o Shion, talvez ele seja só... Muito resistente aos charmes da Liv...? 9.9 (N/B: resistente, é? Huuummm, isso tem outro nome na minha terra! xD)

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Quanta review Laurinha! E você jogava azideia nos cara prazamiga, Laura? Tsc, tsc... Arrumando roubada prazamiga... u.u Se quiser, pode arrumar uma roubada dessas pra mim, se tiver alguma amiga solteira... 8D Errrm... Quer dizer... Vamos manter o foco. Brigado pelas reviews... 9.9

**Jules Heartilly:** Você é cruel, Jules-sama! Machintosh tomar um créu do Milo? Na velocidade 5? (N/B: wait... whaaat? oO) Vish! Isso é demais até pro maluco porra louca do Machintosh... XD

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Discutir com louco? Que nada. O negócio é pagar de louco e sair de fininho né? Espero que a Carol tenha o bom senso... x.x

**Lebam:** Não, eu não tirei a cena desse filme. Nunca vi ele (que eu me lembre) ou se vi foi há muito tempo. Não me lembro da cena. Às vezes tenho dessas loucuras... Pura coincidência. x.x

**Dark Ookami:** Coitado do Marv... Quer dizer... Camus... Ninguém tem dó do pobre coitado mais! Acho que é culpa minha! Eu adoro trollar os personagens. E passo da conta... XD

**Vengeresse Lolita (De novo):** Pois é. É o convívio. A gente acaba pescando alguma coisa. E como disse a Paulete: "E olha que o convívio é só online... Imagina se fosse cara-a-cara"... XD Não chamem a Laurinha de doida! ù.u

**Krika Haruno: **Sua teoria é boa. Será que ela se concretiza? Será que os caçadores são realmente financiados por algum deus maligno que não tem mais o que fazer? Enfim: A cena da Maya eu me inspirei um pouquinho na batalha do Apocalipse sim! Eu pensei que você tava perguntando do livro da série Senhores do Mundo Subterrâneo. Sim, foi o momento em que a Feiticeira espiona a torre de Babel! XD

Vamos ao capítulo?

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh!**

**Capítulo 07 – Prison Break**

Machintosh estava sentado a mesa, deprimido. Os demônios da Infelicidade e dos Segredos não pegaram leve com ele. Julian Solo repousa a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Não se sinta mal, Machintosh. Não foi sua culpa sua esposa ter contraído câncer. Não foi sua culpa você ter sido atraído por uma de suas alunas... Não foi sua culpa ter sido um pai ausente... É culpa deles. Dos Demônios. Eles a deixaram doente. Eles o tornaram um homem que comete pecados...

- Eu sei... Eu entendo agora. Você tem razão.

- Vê agora, Machintosh? Se não fosse por eles, você seria um homem feliz e casado. Com uma linda família. Que não seria tentado por uma adolescente lasciva... Você é um bom homem e merece isso.

- Mas a vergonha... Estavam todos me olhando!

- É verdade. Mas são todos hipócritas. Eles sofrem do mesmo mal que estes demônios espalharam pelo mundo. Mas eles o julgam pelos seus erros como se não tivessem seus próprios. Não os odeie. São nossos irmãos. A hipocrisia deles também é culpa dos demônios. Seu trabalho aqui é muito importante, Machintosh. Precisamos aprender mais sobre estes demônios. Aprisioná-los um a um até encontrarmos a Caixa de Pandora e encerrá-los lá novamente. Para que o mundo volte a ser a utopia que foi há milhares e milhares de anos atrás... Então, recomponha-se. Homens e mulheres honestos e bons precisam de você.

- Pode contar comigo, senhor Solo.

Julian Solo dá um sorriso satisfeito.

**-oOo-**

Mask se dirigiu primeiramente ao apartamento de Prudence. O endereço que Milo deveria investigar. Teletransportou-se pra dentro do apartamento. Imediatamente, seu olho azul começa a brilhar e ele pode enxergar as auras de cada pessoa que passou por ali. Pelo menos dez. Mas a de Milo era inconfundível. Acessando o plano astral, o caminho das almas, Mask ressurge invisível no quartel dos Caçadores. A base do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade.

Pra onde olhava, via tatuagens de Ouroboros. Cientistas, homens armados e pesquisadores, andando para todos os lados, levando e trazendo informações. Mask caminha como espírito pelos corredores, observando e procurando pelos amigos. Havia uma sala isolada com uma garota asiática chorando a porta. Mask passa por ela e atravessa a porta sem lhe dar qualquer atenção.

- Milo. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nada. Tava andando por aí, cometendo um sequestro... E olha que ironia. Eu fui sequestrado...

- A mulher que você foi buscar é uma Caçadora? É a mulher aí fora?

- Japonesa gostosinha?

Mask acena afirmativamente.

- É ela mesma. A putinha me drogou e me nocauteou.

Mask dá um sorriso.

- Conta isso pra alguém e eu te mato, cara...

- Shaka e Camus estão aqui?

- Shaka e Camus? Eles não voltaram?

- Não. Vou procurá-los. Vou reunir os outros e viremos salvar vocês.

Milo acena a cabeça fracamente. Já estava há bastante tempo sem sexo.

- Depressa. Não transei hoje. Estou ficando fraco.

Mask acena e desaparece.

**-oOo-**

Na fortaleza, os guerreiros se preparavam pra batalha, contando armas e munições, aguardando a ordem de Mask. A porta do quarto se abre assustando Charlie e Ella lá dentro. Elas vêem Saga que as segura pelos braços e as escolta para fora.

- Saga? Pra onde tá levando a gente?

- Um lugar seguro.

- Cadê o Maskie?

Saga não responde. Apenas as arrasta para o calabouço, assustando as outras prisioneiras que se encolhem de medo.

- Ah, não! - Diz Ella. - Mask não falou que eu teria de ficar aqui!

- Saga! O que está fazendo...? Disse que a gente ficaria em um lugar seguro.

Saga as empurra, cada uma para uma cela e fecha a porta.

- Aqui é um lugar seguro. E terá companhia.

Saga fecha a porta do calabouço e sobe as escadas. Mask acabara de retornar.

- Eu os encontrei. Os três. Shaka, Camus e Milo. E as mulheres que eles deveriam trazer. Vamos todos, com exceção de Dite.

- Eu também? - Pergunta Aiolia.

Mask confirma.

- Todos. É uma base de Caçadores. Haverão muitos. Não hesitem. Não pensem duas vezes. Decidimos abandonar essa luta há muitos séculos. Agora, eles a trouxeram de volta pra nós. Não vamos fugir.

**-oOo-**

Ele vê as criaturas sobrenaturais, bruxas, vampiros, lobisomens presos e sendo estudados ou torturados. Mulheres aprisionadas. Seriam as que Milo, Shaka e Camus falharam em capturar? E estariam eles ali?

Milo ouve a porta da sala se abrindo de novo. Era Prudence. Ainda com aquela camiseta que deixava os mamilos transparecendo. E aquela calça de moletom que não diminuía nem um pouco a beleza de suas curvas. Aquela curva do pescoço sensual, exposta pelos cabelos amarrados em rabo-de-cavalo. Só havia uma coisa errada: As manchas de lágrimas quase invisíveis em seu rosto. Prudence levara mais de uma hora pensando no que fazer. Julian Solo sequer a pressionara. Sabia que Prue o faria. Ameaçar forçar a irmã a fazê-lo foi só uma forma de incentivá-la. Ela jamais permitiria que a irmã fizesse algo assim. Preferia ela mesma fazer. Julian Solo realmente a conhecia bem.

O olhar de desprezo dela não mudara ao entrar na sala. No mais, estava mais intenso do que antes. Assim como a intensidade da atração que Luxúria estava exercendo sobre ela. Era quase uma onda hipnótica chamando-a, puxando-a em sua direção. Prue sacode a cabeça para tentar afastar a atração do demônio, mas estava forte como nunca. Mais forte do que todas as vezes que ela sentira antes. Ela já sentia a umidade entre as pernas. O demônio estava ficando mais desesperado.

- Ah, você voltou...? Já estava sentindo sua falta... É um tédio aqui sem você, sabia?

- Cala a boca.

Milo nota que ela estava nervosa. Quase tímida e Milo estranhou de imediato por que tímida ela não era.

- Então? Vai ficar aí olhando?

Prue caminha até o lado da cama, se agacha e coloca a arma na cabeça de Milo.

- Eu te odeio... Eu te odeio mais do que tudo... Eu cresci sonhando em te matar. Sonhando em arrancar sua cabeça e fincá-la num espeto.

- Você não é como os outros idiotas lá dentro, é? Seu caso é pessoal.

- Pode apostar que é, seu filho da puta.

Prue se levanta, olhando Milo com ainda mais desprezo. Se é que era possível.

- Foi há 15 anos atrás. Eu e minha irmã tínhamos apenas 7 anos. Acordamos com um barulho em casa. Estávamos assustadas. Saímos de nossos quartos e descemos as escadas. Você estava lá com ela...

Prue estava chorando. As lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto até pingarem no chão.

- Nossa mãe. Você estava... - Ela não tinha coragem de dizer. - Trepando com ela. Nossa mãe era uma boa mulher. Fiel ao meu pai. Boa mãe que sempre nos amou. Colocou a nós duas em primeiro lugar sempre... Naquela hora, nem a reconhecíamos... Pelas coisas que você estava fazendo com ela... E o pior: Que ela estava fazendo. Nós não entendíamos o que estava acontecendo, mas sabíamos que nossa mãe não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. O olhar dela! Ela estava gostando!

Milo já sabia onde a conversa ia chegar. A mãe de Prudence ficou apaixonada por ele. Arruinou a família dela.

- Você acabou com a minha mãe. Ela se matou por que não podia pensar em nada além de você. Você nunca pensa nas consequências do que faz, não é? Você sabe o tipo de cicatrizes que uma criança pode ter, por ver sua mãe meter uma bala na própria cabeça, por que nunca mais vai trepar com um homem que a usou e descartou como lixo?

Milo nunca pensava nisso. Dizia a si mesmo que não tinha outra escolha (e não tinha mesmo). Portanto, apenas se concentrava em encontrar uma mulher e transar. Sem perguntas, sem conversa. Não precisava disso. Não importa se era casada ou solteira. Só precisava de uma transa pra acalmar seu demônio e mais nada. Nunca pensou nas consequências.

Os Caçadores surgiram como consequência do descontrole dos Senhores nos primeiros anos de possessão. Quando as maldições eram muito fortes para que suportassem o fardo. A violência que os Senhores geraram trouxe a existência dos Caçadores.

Ele não imaginava que transar acabaria trazendo as mesmas consequências.

- É claro que não... Demônios não pensam em nada. Não se importam com as vidas que destroem...

Prudence, relutantemente retira a camiseta. Milo tem um sobressalto ao vê-la de seios nus. O corpo definido pelos treinamentos também era sensual. Ela logo retira a calça. Milo se perde ao ver os ralos pelos entre suas pernas.

- O que está fazendo?

Prue sobe na cama, com as pernas ao redor de Milo.

- Cala a boca. Não pense que quero fazer isso... Mas eu tenho de fazer.

- Tem de fazer porque me odeia tanto?

- Você não pode morrer. Ainda não.

Prue leva a mão até o pênis de Milo. Já estava completamente rígido e enorme. Ela o conduz até o meio de suas pernas e o sente deslizando lentamente pra dentro de si. Ela tem vontade de gemer e dar vazão às ondas de prazer que percorrem seu corpo, mas não pode. Não com Julian vendo tudo da sala ao lado.

Não imaginava que o êxtase causado por Luxúria era tão poderoso. Em sua mente, uma batalha pelo auto-controle era travada.

Milo imediatamente sente seu corpo sendo invadido de força ao sentir o interior úmido e quente de Prudence. Ela estava tremendo por tanto esforço de auto-controle. Cada movimento que fazia era uma explosão de prazer que a devastava. E ela se odiava por aquilo. Sentia-se suja pelo que estava fazendo. Sentia-se uma prostituta ou pior. Aquele era o demônio que levara sua mãe a loucura e a morte. Esse ato deveria causar-lhe asco, no entanto ela estava deliciada.

O quadril dela se movimenta uma vez e ela quase tem um orgasmo. "Controle-se", ela gritava pra si mesma em sua mente. "Não dê ao maldito a satisfação de saber que você está gostando". Luxúria também gemia na mente de Milo. Ele estava louco, ansioso pra segurá-la pela cintura e arremeter pra dentro dela de forma selvagem e faminta.

As correntes que amarravam as mãos de Milo ao lado da cama eram um confinamento quase tão terrível quanto a maldita Caixa de Pandora. Queria suas mãos livres para apertar os seios dela. Para tocar o clitóris dela com os dedos ou até mesmo com a língua. Queria pegá-la de quatro e levá-la ao delírio. Queria sentir os lábios dela nos seus ou ao redor de seu membro.

Desajeitada e desesperada por não poder demonstrar o prazer que estava sentindo, Prue ainda tremia mais forte. E agora suava. Era difícil fazer aquilo com Milo, com o próprio demônio da Luxúria de longos cabelos loiros e corpo musculoso e não gritar e gemer como seu corpo inteiro ansiava por fazer.

Ambos sentiam tanto prazer que suas costas se arqueavam. Milo estendia os braços e tentava agarrá-la, mas as correntes ainda estavam ali pra frustrá-lo. E Prue só queria poder mover o quadril ainda mais rápido até atingir o clímax e desabar completamente saciada sobre o corpo de Milo. Seu odiado inimigo. E em seguida, fazer de novo. Pelo menos mais duas vezes para sentir aquele prazer viciante.

E quanto a Milo, ele podia sentir a força voltando ao seu corpo. Queria se livrar das correntes e escapar. Não, queria se livrar das correntes pra tocá-la. Pra fazê-la gozar uma vez, e depois mais uma com os dedos e uma terceira vez com a língua, e uma quarta vez de quatro. E depois fazê-la gozar uma quinta vez, de um modo que só os deuses sabiam como terminaria. Milo a queria.

Prudence move os quadris mais algumas vezes, sentindo o orgasmo chegar avassalador e anestesiar seu corpo inteiro. Um gemido escapa de seus lábios, alto e prazeroso. O jorro de prazer de Milo não demora a preenchê-la tornando seu orgasmo ainda mais delicioso.

E agora que Milo havia gozado, ele sorri. Suas forças estavam completamente restauradas. Prue, ainda anestesiada pelo orgasmo não entende por que ele estava sorrindo tanto. E Milo se aproveita disso pra romper as correntes, segurá-la pela cintura e arremessá-la com força contra a parede. Prue bateu a cabeça com tanta força que quase desmaiou. O guerreiro imediatamente pegou a arma dela do chão a tempo de atirar na cabeça de dois caçadores que invadiram o quarto. A cabeça de Milo parecia querer estourar com o grito de êxtase de Luxúria.

Prue estava atordoada demais pra reagir. A dor de cabeça e a visão girando unida ao torpor do sexo a deixara completamente lerda e a mercê de Milo. Ele engatilha a arma e se preparava para puxar o gatilho e matá-la. Era só uma Caçadora que o odiava e que faria o mesmo se a situação fosse invertida. Uma Caçadora que o odiava tanto que nunca o perdoaria pelo que ele fizera a sua mãe. Era melhor matá-la logo.

Milo estava prestes a matá-la quando Luxúria protesta em sua mente. Estava tão agitado que nem notara que seu membro ainda continuava ereto. Luxúria queria transar novamente. Com a mesma mulher. Nunca isso aconteceu em seus milhares de anos de existência. Luxúria rejeitara todas as mulheres com as quais já transara, mas por alguma razão inexplicável, ainda estava excitado com Prue.

E por fim, ele toma a decisão mais difícil. Ele ergueu Prue pela cintura com uma das mãos e a carregou pra fora do quarto. Mais caçadores apareciam e eram todos baleados. Julian toca o alarme. Os Caçadores começam a se preparar para a batalha, pegando suas armas. Milo dispara contra dois outros Caçadores que vinham em sua direção, mas é alvejado. Uma bala o atinge.

Ele quase cai de joelhos com a dor no abdome, mas se levanta. Prue estava pesada semi-desmaiada como estava. Mesmo para sua força sobre-humana, era um esforço considerável carregar uma garota desacordada enquanto se está baleado.

_"Fuga de prisioneiro! Todos os Caçadores dirijam-se a sessão 7!"_

Era a voz de Julian Solo, não que Milo o conhecesse.

- O que está...? - Prue murmurava.

- Calada. Você precisa perder peso, sabia?

- Vai tomar no...

- Quieta. Ou largo você pelada aqui e vou embora sozinho.

- Quem te disse que quero ir a algum lugar com você...? Demônio...

Milo se esconde atrás de uma parede quando é recepcionado por uma saraivada de balas. A sua munição estava acabando.

- Onde está Prue? Ela está bem? O que o demônio fez?

- Cale-se, Phoebe.

- Diga-me onde ela está e irei atrás dela.

- E o que uma garota cega pode fazer contra um demônio?

Julian subestimava Phoebe demais. Ele não sabia que ela era cega, mas não incapaz. Phoebe havia memorizado cada andar daquele lugar e sabia se locomover com rapidez apesar de sua deficiência. Ela se dirige a seu quarto e abre um armário onde havia uma katana e um cinto com lâminas de arremesso.

Milo descarregara sua arma, ainda carregava Prue sob o braço e seu ferimento ainda jorrava sangue. De repente, ele ouve os gritos dos Caçadores e barulho de tiroteio. Milo arrisca uma olhadela e vê Shura e Mu enfrentando os Caçadores com armas e faca.

Shura cortava a garganta de um enquanto Mu atirava no outro caído no chão. Havia pelo menos mais uns 3 que morreram sem ver o que os matou, espalhados pelo assoalho.

- Mu! Shura! Não atirem!

- A barra está limpa, Milo. - Diz Shura.

No laboratório, Machintosh corria buscando uma saída, uma rota de fuga qualquer quando a porta do laboratório voa longe. Aiolia, com seus olhos vermelhos injetados de sangue, segurando dois caçadores mortos pelo pescoço invade o local. Seu corpo, respingado de sangue por todos os lados.

- Atirem! Não fiquem aí, parados! - Machintosh grita para os Caçadores.

As armas são disparadas e Aiolia usa os corpos mortos em suas mãos como escudos. Em seguida, eles os atira contra os Caçadores e salta sobre eles, sacando suas facas da bainha e matando-os. Cortes na garganta, corações perfurados, braços quebrados tornam-se um único show de horrores.

Aiolia chuta um dos Caçadores no peito, quebrando de forma estrondosa sua caixa torácica e arremessando-o contra uma das celas de vidro com força suficiente pra quebrá-la. A mulher em seu interior, uma vampira acuada, olha incrédula para o homem caído e gemendo a seus pés. Ela olha para Aiolia como se esperasse aprovação e tudo que o Guardião de Violência diz é:

- Ele é todo seu.

A vampira não pensa duas vezes e crava os dentes no pescoço do Caçador. Machintosh aproveitara a confusão para fugir e encontra Julian andando de forma afoita pelo corredor.

- Senhor Solo! Precisamos fugir. Os demônios nos encontraram.

- Eu sei, Machintosh. Siga-me.

- E quanto aos espécimes?

- Perdidos. Provavelmente serão libertados pelos demônios e se unirão a eles ou se matarão. De qualquer forma, não devemos nos preocupar com eles.

Os dois entram em um elevador privativo para fora dali. Em outro lugar, Saga e Kanon travam um combate contra Caçadores, refugiados em quartos de enfermaria.

- Isso não traz lembranças!

- É verdade.

- Esqueceu de Atenas? Quando os Caçadores não nos emboscaram naquele bordel?

Kanon atira uma granada e explode no corredor. Os dois saem de seu abrigo e avançam pelo corredor disparando suas metralhadoras. Dohko bate a cabeça de dois caçadores quebrando seus crânios.

- Pecadores... - Ele não sabia se a voz que saía de seus lábios era sua ou de Ira.

Ele corre, contra os outros Caçadores apavorados, apesar das balas que perfuravam seu corpo e os mata com as mãos nuas. Quebrando pescoços e afundando os rostos deles em seus crânios. Dohko vê Camus, Shaka e Âme presos em suas celas de vidro reforçado. É difícil acalmar Ira uma vez que ele se lançava em batalha.

Uma explosão acontece e Saga aparece coberto de sangue e já dominado pelo demônio da Insanidade, segurando um homem pela cabeça e com um sorriso sádico, quebrando seu pescoço.

- Dohko! Não temos de tomar cuidado! Meu irmão não está perdendo o controle!

Kanon abre as celas de Âme, Shaka e Camus. Âme tinha medo deles. Principalmente Saga que continuava torturando Caçadores e Dohko que parecia estar prestes a arrancar sua cabeça.

- Tenha medo deles. Agora não venha comigo.

Camus e Shaka são libertados, pareciam drogados, pois não conseguiam caminhar direito. Aldebaran estava novamente encurralado. Mal tinha se curado dos ferimentos da batalha anterior, quando abordara Noelle na escola e já estava enfiado em outra batalha. E tudo que conseguia pensar era na adrenalina que sentia.

- E aí? Vamos vencer essa porra ou não?

_"VENCER!"_

- Assim que se fala!

Ele sai correndo pra fora do escritório atirando contra seus inimigos, gritando e ignorando os tiros que o feriam. De repente, no cruzamento entre dois corredores, ele encontra Shura, Mu e Milo.

- Cara! Por que tá pelado?

- O que você acha?

Debas não consegue conter o sorriso.

**-oOo-**

Aiolos alcança Aiolia que libertava as prisioneiras quando de repente, os dois se deparam com um jovem negro de olhos amarelos.

- Quem são vocês? Onde ela está?

- Quem...?

Aiolia conhecia bem o olhar daquele jovem. Era um olhar furioso e sedento de sangue. Era o olhar que ele via no espelho todas as manhãs.

Ele prepara as adagas quando o jovem se transforma em um imenso lobisomem e salta sobre ele. Os dois rolam pelo chão se golpeando como animais furiosos e Aiolia é atirado na parede. O lobisomem arranca as adagas que tinha presas em seu peito e as joga no chão. Aiolia pula sobre ele socando-o enquanto o lobisomem morde seu ombro.

- Aiolia! - O irmão saca uma flecha de sua aljava e arma o arco. A flecha viaja pelo ar e acerta o pescoço do lobisomem derrubando-o no chão.

O lobisomem arranca a flecha, vomitando sangue e a joga pro lado. Rosnando junto com Aiolia, os dois correm na direção um do outro pra mais um embate.

- Sebastian!

A voz faz os dois pararem de se matar. O lobisomem olha para a garota vestida em trapos saindo de uma das celas de vidro.

- Shina... - A voz cavernosa alcança os ouvidos da garota que nunca expressara tanto alívio em toda sua vida.

O lobisomem corre até ela e a ampara nos braços.

- Te procurei por muito tempo...

- Eu te esperei por muito tempo, Sebastian...

- Não, Aiolia!

Violência ainda estava cego pela vontade de lutar e Aiolos quase não consegue contê-lo. Uma adaga passa voando pelo ar e atinge Aiolos pelas costas. Era Phoebe quem havia arremessado a lâmina. Aiolos solta Aiolia que se vira para Phoe e corre até ela. Quando ele salta, ela saca a katana, se agacha e rasga o estômago do guerreiro que cai no chão, ferido. Aiolos usa seu arco pra bloquear o próximo golpe de espada e acerta o estômago de Phoe com um soco. Ela chuta Aiolos entre as pernas e desfere um golpe de espada que corta seu braço. Em seguida, a espada dela, trespassa o abdome do Guardião de Pesadelos. Aiolos vomita sangue e segura o braço da garota, impedindo-a de puxar a lâmina. Quando ela se dá conta de que está presa, é surpreendida por uma cabeçada no rosto que a deixa inconsciente.

- Eu vou matar todo mundo nessa merda... - Aiolia se levanta, sangrando.

- Espere! Não, Aiolia!

Aiolia cessa o ataque.

- Essa é uma Caçadora. - Diz o lobisomem, agora em forma humana. - Melhor matá-la de uma vez.

- Não. Não quero matar mulheres que não precisam ser mortas.

- Quem é você?

- Sebastian Lopez. Eu não sou um Caçador. Peço desculpas por ter atacado vocês.

**-oOo-**

Mask procurava pelo ambiente pelas auras que queria buscar. A comunicação por rádio dizia que Milo já estava com a garota que foi buscar. Pelo que pode ouvir, ela era uma Caçadora. Camus disse que havia uma outra garota prisioneira e que iria buscá-la. Shaka disse que a garota que foi buscar com Camus havia sido levada pra lá também.

E era a única que faltava ser encontrada. O olho azul de Mask brilha e ele passa a enxergar as auras das pessoas que passaram por ali. Eram muitas, mas a da garota podia ser sentida facilmente. Era a única que não passava a sensação de vontade assassina.

Alberich puxava Carol pelo braço, correndo afoito com a arma na mão.

- Alberich! Espere! Me diga o que está acontecendo!

- Os demônios estão atacando! Temos de fugir!

- Fugir pra onde?

- Eu não sei! Fugimos! Nos escondemos! Até o líder nos convocar! É o plano de contingência!

- Não vai poder fugir!

Mask surge cara a cara com Alberich, segurando-o pelo pescoço e jogando-o contra a parede. Alberich bate a cabeça e cambaleia, logo Mask está segurando-o pelo pescoço novamente e apontando uma arma pra sua cabeça.

- Não! - Carol agarra o braço de Mask. - Não pode matá-lo.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Carolina... Carolina Maia Medeiros.

- Ótimo. Você vem comigo!

Mask a segura pelo braço e desaparece. Eles reaparecem no saguão. Carol está apavorada por que não entende o que acabou de acontecer.

- Estão todos aqui? - Mask pergunta.

- Sim. Estamos todos.

- Ei... Quem é esse? - Milo aponta pra Sebastian.

- Vamos descobrir depois. Primeiro, ele vem conosco.

Todos dão as mãos e desaparecem. Agora, estão todos na fortaleza, na sala de controle de Dite.

Os guerreiros se entreolham.

- E agora? - Pergunta Dite.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Vamos as reviews?

**Jules Heartilly:** Machintosh ainda não pode morrer, Jules-sama. O véio lazarento ainda não é odiado o bastante. Eu quero que vocês odeiem ele ainda mais... XD

**Erika K:** Hoje tem mais! XD

**Ravenclaw Witch:** Não esquenta. Aqui é assim. Manda a review quando puder, se puder... O que importa é saber se vocês estão gostando! E sim! O Camus foi atrás da Jordana! Acha que ele ia deixar ela pra trás? XD

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Será que sua teoria está certa, Pure-Petit? Bom, já te expliquei do Sebastian né? XD

**Lebam:** Pode me chamar de Nando ou Ikarus. Como quiser. Fernando é tão formal... XP Será que é essa a questão do Luxúria? Gosto de ver as altas teorias mirabolantes rolando... Mas vocês devem ver nesse capítulo que a resposta é mais simples. E mais óbvia... XD

**Krika Haruno:** Confusão? Com essa turma? Magina! Tudo santo! 9.9

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Não sabem brincar não brinquem né, Tsuki? XD E não se preocupe. O Aiolia não vai virar lobisomem (Zeus me livre! Já imaginou esse capiroto com poder de lobisome? Só Chuck Norris! X.x). Na verdade, os Guerreiros Imortais são imunes a doenças e infecções normais ou sobrenaturais. Então, eles são imunes a licantropia. Preocupa não. XD

**Hiina-Chan:** Dramático? Esse encontro vai ser explosivo! Ok, nem tanto. Mas, coisa boa não vai sair. Pode ter certeza! O.O E bem... O Dohko matar o irmão da Mia não seria a melhor cantada pra chegar nela né? Mas o que uma bela mulher não faz a um homem? Até controla um demônio sanguinário irado que vive no corpo dele... Ops... 9.9

**Dark Ookami:** Yaoi pouco é bobagem, heim? Será que Julian x Machintosh daria um casal legal? Ahahahaha! Acho que com minhas trolladas, até a metade da fic você já perdeu respeito por todos eles, Mika! XD E eu vou fazer de tudo pra você ter orgulho da sua cria. A começar chutando bundas. Depois apertando bund... Quer dizer. Depois arrumando um namorado legal pra ela... 9.9 (Apanha! x.x)

**Alecto Berkley:** Liv é inteligente, prática e ainda tem senso de humor, né? E sim. O Milo e a Prue saíram pelados pelados, nus com a mão no bolso! 9.9 Respondendo a sua pergunta: A Shina foi junto. A Phoe não. O.O

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Esquenta não Laurinha! Já fico feliz de você mandar um recadinho! Beijok!

**Legião:** Você precisa mudar esse pen name... u.u'

**Margarida:** A Alex não apareceu no último, mas logo ela reaparece com tudo, Sheila! Não mande marionetes assassinas (ou qualquer personagem assassina) atrás do Ikarus. Por favor... Suas tendências homicidas andam me assustando ultimamente, moça... x.x

**MoonyMoony:** Aqui tem isso de demora pra mandar review não, Moony! Malu anda um pouco sumidinha, mas a partir de agora as meninas terão muito mais participação. E inclusive a própria Malu.

**Mahorin:** Não se preocupa, Maho. De tempo curto o Ikarus entende. Oh Boy! x.x E acho que a Neko-sama deve tá feliz de saber que a Prue tá ganhando mais e mais fãs! Mas valeu a review, Maho! Beijok!

Tudo pronto? Reviews respondidas? ô.o

Então vamos ao capítulo!

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh.**

**Capítulo 08 – E agora?**

O quarto onde Prue acorda estava escuro, mas a luz do sol atravessava a cortina iluminando o ambiente. As paredes eram de tijolos escuros. O quarto inteiro parecia um sex-shop. Tinha uma TV de frente para a cama, uma boneca inflável sobre a cabeceira da cama. Artigos eróticos e parafernálias de couro penduradas pelas paredes como uma espécie de decoração de péssimo gosto. As prateleiras dos armários estavam lotadas de filmes pornográficos dos mais diversos.

Seu corpo e sua cabeça ainda estavam doloridos. Como foi parar ali? Ah, é mesmo. Ela se lembrou. Depois de ter transado com Milo, o próprio demônio da Luxúria, ela fora nocauteada pelo sacana e sequestrada. Pelo menos estava vestida com uma camiseta e calcinha. Não estava nua. Uma gentileza que ela e os caçadores não concederam a Milo.

Prue tenta se levantar, mas logo nota que não pode. Seus pés e mãos estão atados a cama por algemas.

- Bom dia.

A voz vem da direção da porta. Milo estava parado a porta com uma bandeja cheia de, aparentemente, comida. Prue não responde, apenas vira a cara.

- Onde estou?

- Você sabe onde está. Está com fome?

- Não interessa.

Milo deposita a bandeja com o café da manhã, bacon com ovos fritos e suco de laranja, ao lado da cama sobre o criado mudo e senta-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Por que estou aqui?

- É o que eu quero descobrir.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Acha que vou dizer alguma coisa sobre tortura?

- Querida. Eu posso arrancar o que quiser de você sem torturá-la.

- Não se vanglorie.

- É? Acha que eu não sei que você me deseja? É uma vantagem de ser o demônio da Luxúria, amor. Ninguém resiste ao meu charme... - E agora Milo falava bem rente ao ouvido dela, quase sussurrando. - E depois que alguém transa comigo, não consegue mais se esquecer... Mas você já sabe disso...

Milo nem vê o cuspe que atinge seu rosto.

- Filho da puta! Eu vou te matar!

- Deixa de teatro. Eu sei que você tá louquinha pra transar comigo.

- Vá sonhando, seu merda. A única coisa que eu quero é cortar sua cabeça. Agora me fala logo o que quer, me torture, me mate de uma vez, por que se eu sair daqui eu vou matar você e foda-se se seu demônio escapar! Eu vou matar você!

Milo a observa sem qualquer traço de preocupação. Lentamente, ele se ajoelha ao lado da cama, deliciando-se com a visão do corpo dela. Luxúria estava ansioso, excitado. Por quê? Milo já passou mais de dois mil anos nesse mundo e Luxúria nunca se demonstrou assim por qualquer mulher. Inclusive, Milo já se deitara com mulheres mais bonitas. Com seios e quadris maiores como Milo gostava. Mulheres que facilmente aceitariam se entregar a ele, quando esta o desprezava. Por que com essa é diferente? O que a torna diferente? Milo achava Prudence bonita, claro, mas por que ela?

A mão de Milo repousa no abdome de Prue. Ela nunca admitiria que o toque acelerou seus batimentos cardíacos. Sua respiração se intensificou quando ela sentiu o toque dos dedos de Milo sobre sua pele, deslizando pra dentro de sua camiseta.

- Que porra pensa que tá fazendo, demônio?

- Descobrindo por que eu te trouxe aqui...

A mão de Milo desliza pela pele de Prue até alcançar os seios. Pequenos e firmes. De mamilos enrijecidos.

- Tira a mão de mim, filho da puta...

- Ou o que? Vai me matar? Como me matou lá no seu clubinho?

- Eu já disse. Não queríamos que você morresse deixando seu demônio escapar.

- Claro. Foi por isso que trepou comigo lá.

- Ahahahaha! Acha mesmo que eu fiz aquilo por que morro de amores por você? Eu levei uma bala pelo time, Luxúria. Apenas isso. E você? Me trouxe aqui pra que? Pra conseguir mais uma? Pode esquecer...

Milo interrompe Prue, apertando o seio, o que extraiu um gemido dela.

- Você mente muito mal...

- Tire as mãos de mim.

Milo a ignora e continua acariciando e apertando o seio dela. Prue sentia o meio das pernas umedecendo e esperava que ele não visse. Luxúria ronronava na mente de Milo e já ficava impaciente gritando:

_"Mulher! Foda a mulher!"_

O dedo de Milo deslizava em volta do mamilo e ele espalmava o seio, alisando-o e apertando. O pênis de Milo já estava completamente ereto e implorando pra sair das calças. Ele pensou que seria uma anomalia da primeira vez, mas seu corpo ainda respondia a Prue.

- Tira a mão de mim, porra!

Prue já se debatia e lutava como se sua mera força humana pudesse arrebentar as algemas da mesma forma que Milo fizera e voar para cima dele com unhas e dentes e cortar seu pescoço. As lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela e ele apiedou-se. Ele retirou a mão de dentro de sua camiseta.

- É pra isso que me trouxe aqui, né? Pra me humilhar! Pra me deixar igual a minha mãe, abusando de mim até eu me matar? Vá se foder! Eu te odeio e vou te matar! Eu juro que vou sair daqui e te matar! Vou cortar seu pau e enfiar no seu cu, seu puto de merda!

- Eu sinto muito...

É tudo que Milo diz antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, trancando a porta e deixando Prue sozinha.

_"Mulher! Foda a mulher! Quero a mulher!"_

Milo adentra o banheiro e se encara furioso no espelho.

- Por que ela?

Se Milo não conhecesse bem o próprio demônio, diria que o lamento que ouviu em sua mente era praticamente um choramingo.

- Por que ela, seu saco de merda? Já não fodemos mulheres o bastante? Mulheres tão fáceis e belas que se ajoelharam aos meus pés implorando por uma foda!? Por que essa? A única mulher que me odeia acima de todas as coisas! Tantas mulheres que fodemos e poderíamos ter tido qualquer uma delas, POR QUE ESSA?

Milo soca o espelho estilhaçando-o e cortando a própria mão. Ignorando dor e sangue ele continua perguntando:

- O que torna essa tão especial?

O demônio não responde. Apenas choraminga.

- E pra piorar tudo, você sabe que ela tem de morrer...

_"Não! Foda a mulher! Foda! Foda a mulher!"_

- Então, é isso... - Milo finalmente entende tudo. Era tão ridículo, tão patético que ele se sente um babaca por não ter notado o mais óbvio – Você está apaixonado por ela? Hahahahahahaha!

Apesar das risadas, Milo sentia-se amargurado. Ele desliza com as costas na parede e se afunda em depressão no chão do banheiro.

- Seu bosta... Você está apaixonado por essa garota... É isso, né? Por isso quer foder ela de novo...

_"Foda a mulher! Agora!"_

- Não. Você nunca vai ter essa mulher.

_"Quero a mulher! Foda a mulher!"_

- Não! Você nunca me deixou me apaixonar, seu filho da puta! Você nunca me deixou ter uma mulher pra mim! Você não terá sua mulher também!

Milo abre a porta e sai andando apressado pra fora da fortaleza, aguentando os protestos mais ferais de Luxúria.

- Milo? Onde vai? - O amigo Camus pergunta, sua voz tão carregada de tristeza que Milo sente-se ainda pior do que estava.

- Vou procurar uma mulher.

E sem olhar pra trás, ele parte.

**-oOo-**

Os guerreiros se reuniram na sala de estar. Todos estavam de coração pesado, pois no fundo aquilo era apenas protelação inútil. Teriam de matar as mulheres. Cronos não aceitaria ser desobedecido. A punição por desobedecer a um deus era severa, como eles bem sabiam e serem ainda mais amaldiçoados seria a pior coisa para eles. Mas, por outro lado, eles lutaram muito por séculos para manter os demônios mais controlados possível. A idéia era viverem em paz, sem precisar matar ninguém. Sem precisar machucar pessoas inocentes. E aqueles que precisam matar ou machucar, que ao menos fossem os idiotas que mereciam.

Shura estava sentado sobre um móvel no canto e deslizava a adaga por seu braço, meio alheio aos outros ao redor.

- Milo não se unirá a nós. Ele foi pra cidade. - Diz o Guardião da Infelicidade.

- Será que ele só pensa com o pau? - Diz Aiolia furioso. - Isso lá é hora de ir procurar mulher?

- Cada um faz o que pode pra controlar sua maldição. Deixe-o ir, Aiolia. - Diz Aiolos.

- Eu odeio ser cruel em dizer, mas deveríamos acabar logo com isso. Se não as matarmos, Cronos nos punirá. É terrível dizer, mas podemos voltar a ter paz se matarmos as mulheres rápido e acabar com isso. - Todos olham para Dite.

- Não teremos mais paz. Os Caçadores nos encontraram. Sabem onde estamos e continuam na sua luta pra nos matar. Essa luta tá longe de acabar. Não vamos ter paz por um longo tempo. - Diz Saga.

- Mas vamos ter mais paz ainda com os Caçadores e Cronos na nossa cola. Eu digo pras mulheres viverem!

- Kanon tem razão. - Diz Mu. - Queremos lutar em duas frentes? Caçadores e Cronos como inimigos? Com os Caçadores podemos lidar. Mas o que acontece se Cronos resolver nos castigar? Contra ele não podemos lutar.

- Eu posso lutar com qualquer um! - Aiolia rosna para Mu.

- Ei, está começando falar como eu. Eu sou o demônio da Derrota, Aiolia.

- Não comece!

Aiolia já ia partir pra cima do amigo quando é contido por Aiolos.

- Não, Aiolia!

- Como o faremos? - Dohko pergunta, chamando a atenção de todos. - Vamos encarar os fatos. Não podemos deixar essas mulheres viverem. Já temos problemas demais. Matamos elas logo e acabamos com isso.

- Vamos colocar em votação. - Mask diz em voz alta.

Shaka apenas olha pra ele. Seu demônio estava silencioso desde que estivera na prisão de vidro dos Caçadores, sobrecarregado de segredos sujos dos seus inimigos.

- O que temos pra votar? Quem são essas mulheres pra nós? - Pergunta Aiolia.

- Exato. - Diz Aiolos. - Duas delas podem significar algo pra dois de nós. Ella e Charlie já conheciam Mask e Saga. - Aiolos estava pensativo. - Mas e as outras? Por que Cronos as quereria mortas como prova de fidelidade?

- Qualquer uma serve como prova de fidelidade. - Diz Debas.

- Exato. Por que ele não simplesmente pediu a morte de Ella e Charlie? Elas significam algo pra nós. Se qualquer uma bastasse, por que ele não simplesmente disse: "Matem 11 mulheres quaisquer"? Por que estas em especial?

- Se vamos ficar aqui tentando entender a mente de um deus, vamos ficar completamente sãos!

A discussão se acalora e assume ânimos mais do que esquentados. Um começa a gritar com o outro e no meio do caos, um tenta colocar razão na cabeça do outro. Cada um expondo seu ponto de vista. Até que Dite sente seu celular vibrar e atende.

- Alô? Liv? Em Budapeste? Espere... Calem-se todos!

Quando fazem silêncio, Dite volta ao telefone.

- O que? Quer entrar na fortaleza? Claro, mas... Que história é essa de "promessa de não-agressão"? Certo, eu vou desativar as minas...

- O que foi, Dite?

- Aiolos. Liv está lá fora, pedindo pra entrar.

- O que ela veio fazer aqui? Vá abrir o caminho pra ela.

Dite corre até o salão de comando e através dos seus computadores, ele desativa as minas terrestres ao redor da fortaleza. Os portões são abertos.

**-oOo-**

Quando os portões se abrem, Liv respira fundo e manobra o carro pra dentro.

- Está preparado? Você está prestes a reencontrar seus amigos depois de 2.000 anos. Boa sorte.

Assim que o carro para diante da porta e os dois saem, os guerreiros estão esperando-os na porta. À visão de Shion, Aiolia se lança sobre ele, rolando no chão, socando-o e jogando-o contra uma árvore.

- Não! Eu ergui a bandeira branca, porra, Dite!

- É, tente dizer isso pro demônio da Violência, Liv! - Aiolos corre para tentar separar os dois.

- Traidor!

- Ainda com essa conversa de traição, Aiolia? Depois de 2 mil anos? Não posso dizer que estou surpreso!

O soco de Shion manda Aiolia pro chão, mas Violência já se levanta e corre de volta para cima do ex-amigo. Aiolia o agarra e o bate contra a árvore e desce socos no rosto do outro. Shion acerta uma joelhada entre as pernas de Violência e chuta seu peito para afastá-lo. Três de seus amigos tentam contê-lo, mas Aiolia os joga pra trás com um estirar de ombros e parte pro combate novamente.

- Você sempre foi forte, Aiolia. Mas um idiota de cabeça quente. Esquece-se de que eu o ensinei a lutar?

Shion se esquiva dos golpes de Aiolia e com precisão desfere contra-ataques. Ele podia não ter a força que Violência concedia a seu Guardião, mas era naturalmente forte como os deuses os criaram e essa força era o suficiente para lentamente minar a vontade de Aiolia.

Soco após soco, Aiolia ficava mais lento e mais previsível. E de pouco em pouco, ele caía no chão. Shion olha em volta para os outros com cara de poucos amigos e pergunta:

- Quem é o próximo?

- O que veio fazer aqui, Shion? - Mask o segura pela gola.

- Vim pedir refúgio e ajuda.

- E por que ajudaríamos você? - Shura aponta o dedo na cara de Shion.

- Ainda acham que eu sou o traidor? Vocês sabem muito bem o que fizeram. Eu disse para não o fazerem. Mas vocês tinham plena consciência do que estavam fazendo. Agora deixem de serem chorões e lidem com as consequências. Se eu não tivesse dito a Zeus o que vocês tramaram, quanto dano aqueles demônios teriam causado?

Mask o solta.

- Você vai dar ouvidos a ele, né Mask? - Kanon segura Mask pelo braço.

- Ainda temos muito com que lidar. Vamos pensar lá dentro. Carreguem Aiolia.

**-oOo-**

As garotas acordaram quase todas ao mesmo tempo. Ao menos, as que foram capazes de dormir. Seu corpo estava dolorido. O colchão era fino e a cama dura. Ella não se lembrava de já ter tido uma noite tão horrível em toda sua vida. Algumas das meninas estavam assustadas e encolhidas ainda. Outras mais relaxadas.

- O que querem conosco? - Perguntou Noelle, chorando sobre sua cama.

- Bom, são demônios. Eles provavelmente vão nos torturar e nos matar. - Responde Tori.

- Demônios? Como assim? - Jordana se agarra as grades da cela. - Quer dizer... Eles são os Senhores do Submundo, não são?

- Senhores do Submundo? - Carol se levanta, agora mais atenta.

- É. - Jordana se senta a cama. - Reza a lenda que eles eram guerreiros imortais que serviam aos deuses. Mas Zeus, senhor do Olimpo, concedeu uma missão a uma mulher humana. A primeira humana. Pandora. Guardar uma Caixa com os piores demônios do inferno em seu interior... Mas, indignados por Zeus ter preferido uma humana a eles para proteger a Caixa, eles mataram Pandora e libertaram os demônios. Zeus os puniu prendendo os demônios em seu corpo...

- Isso é bobagem. Demônios não existem.

- Você vai se surpreender, garota... - Diz Charlie em um tom enfadonho.

- A história não é lenda. É real. - Ella completa.

- Eu não posso acreditar... - Jordana não sabia se estava apavorada ou fascinada. Ela sempre teve fascinação pela lenda dos Senhores, mas agora aqui estava. Era como encontrar o próprio Monstro do Lago Ness, ou o Yeti. Ou 13 deles ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é bobagem!

- É mesmo? Diga. O pouco tempo em que vocês se encontraram com eles, viram coisas inexplicáveis? Viram coisas estranhas?

Cada uma delas puxa pela memória. Carol estava em um lugar com Mask, antes de reaparecer em outro em menos de um segundo e novamente para esta fortaleza logo em seguida. Malu tivera uma conversa com um homem que só fazia o contrário do que dizia. Jordana conversou com um homem cuja voz carregava toda a infelicidade e dor que existe no mundo. E cada uma delas tinha seus próprios fatos inexplicáveis pra comprovar a teoria.

- Mas... Por que estes homens querem nos machucar? O homem que me trouxe aqui disse que não ia me machucar... - Malu limpa uma lágrima do canto do olho.

- Eu já falei... - Tori responde bufando. - São demônios. É o que demônios fazem.

- Como pode estar tão certa de que nos querem mortas? - Pergunta Noelle.

- Por que um deles me disse. - Ella responde, tristemente.

Exceto por Tori, os ânimos caem por terra. Charlie sente-se péssima, pois Saga não dissera a ela por que estava ali. Começava a pensar: por isso a transa que tivera com Saga antes fora tão intensa? Por isso ele dizia aquelas palavras sobre não querer perdê-la? Como isso podia estar acontecendo de novo? Da primeira vez que o conhecera, era uma caçadora servindo de isca pra atraí-lo a uma armadilha.

O demônio de Saga se manifestou em meio ao banho de sangue e a esfaqueara. Depois que ela já tinha sido baleada pelos Caçadores. Saga conseguiu controlar seu demônio e impedí-lo de assassiná-la. Mas lutando contra todo o bom-senso, ela continuara vendo-o. Mantiveram um relacionamento conturbado, fazendo tudo que seu alarme dizia pra não fazer. E agora, aonde chegara? A um terrível e inevitável fim.

- O senhor Dohko não me mataria... - Mia choraminga. - Ele é bom. Ele... Ele ajudou meu irmão. Ele me protegeu.

- Demônio? - Tori aponta o óbvio, revirando os olhos.

- Isso de demônios é besteira! - Diz Morgana que até aquele momento havia ficado calada. - São sequestradores. Querem dinheiro. Algumas de nós tem dinheiro, não tem? Eu conheço essa aí. Ella Draculz. Uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro. - diz Mia. - Eu gastei literalmente tudo que tinha pra vir aqui atrás do meu irmão.

- Escuta, não é por dinheiro, ok? - Ella se enfurece. - Vai por mim. Mask me disse que iam nos matar. Melhor aceitarem isso!

- E Mask é...? - Carol pergunta meio sem jeito.

- Ele é meu amante. - Ella se deita novamente em sua cama.

- Estou fraca... - Resmunga Âme que até o momento não dissera nada. - Eu... Preciso me alimentar... Estou ficando... Fraca...

A cela de Morgana estava mais próxima de Âme. Ela se levanta e corre até ela.

- Ei, o que você tem? Você está bem?

Morgana passa o braço pelas barras e retira os cabelos de Âme de seu rosto. Âme parecia realmente muito fraca e indisposta.

- Você tá bem, garota? Fala comigo. O que você precisa? De comida?

- Eu preciso...

Praticamente em transe, Âme se aproxima de Morgana e através da grade a segura pela nuca e rouba-lhe um beijo. Morgana é pega tão de surpresa e completamente desarmada que nem reage. Apenas deixa Âme pressionar os lábios contra os seus e enfiar a língua em sua boca. Estranhamente, Morgana sente uma tontura e uma fraqueza e quase cai desmaiada pra trás.

- O que...? O que foi isso? - Ela leva a mão aos lábios sem entender nada.

A aparência de Âme é visivelmente alterada a medida em que ela voltava a deitar em sua cama.

- Desculpe por isso. Mas era uma questão de vida ou morte... Eu só tirei o bastante pra me manter viva sem te machucar...

- Tudo bem. Eu já entrevistei a Katy Perry. Estou acostumada. Mas da próxima vez me pede antes, tá legal?

- Você sabe como é a prisão, garota... - Charlie pisca de forma provocante, incapaz de conter o sorriso em seu rosto.

Morgana ignora as provocações de Charlie e volta a sua cama.

**-oOo-**

Sebastian acorda com Shina ainda aninhada em seus braços naquela cama de um quarto de hotel. Em seu interior o ódio pelo que os caçadores fizeram a ela, crescia. Ele se infiltrara nos Caçadores e bancara o "cão obediente" com o único propósito de encontrá-la. Agora, ela estava segura finalmente. Sebastian não sabia quem eram aqueles homens que atacaram os Caçadores, mas o timing deles não podia ser mais perfeito.

Ao olhar para Shina e ver como ela dormia tão pacificamente após tanto tormento e torturas era reconfortante. A pior parte foi saber que ela estava presa ali e que teria de deixá-la sofrer até que houvesse um momento oportuno para escapar. Em seu íntimo, ele sentia-se em débito com os Senhores, fossem quem fossem. E por ela, ele pagaria seu débito. Ele nem sabia por que eles a prenderam em primeiro lugar. Ela era uma humana comum. Mas fosse qual fosse o motivo, ele se vingaria.

Shina acorda vendo Sebastian na janela, admirando a cidade.

- O que foi? Em que está pensando?

Sebastian não responde. Sabia que estava pensando em algo que ela não ia querer saber.

- Você quer lutar, não é? Quer continuar lutando. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Você não deveria ter fugido. Acha que eu permitiria que eles fizessem algo a você?

- Eu não queria mais ver você ferido. Não queria mais uma vida de sangue.

- Você conhece o legado da minha família. Sangue é tudo que existe em nós.

- Não me venha com essa! Você poderia ter parado!

Sebastian se vira pra ela, caminha até a cama e a segura pelos braços.

- Por quê? Por que eles levaram você?

- O que importa?

- Importa pra mim. O que eles queriam? Você é humana. Não é? Não é? - Ele grita.

Shina deixa uma lágrima escapar.

- Claro que sou! Você sabe disso!

- Então, por que eles a levaram?

Shina hesita por um momento. Falar ainda era difícil.

- Por que eu... Estava grávida. E eles queriam a criança. Eles levaram meu... Nosso filho... Não sei se ainda está vivo. Mas deve estar. Eles querem um exército. Por isso eles estavam prendendo todas aquelas mulheres. Vampiras, Bruxas, Lobisomens...

- O que? O que está dizendo?

- Eles estavam... Estuprando as mulheres. Tentando fazê-las engravidar e depois tomando os bebês!

- Eles tocaram em você?

Shina não responde. Estava furiosa, envergonhada, humilhada. Ela não precisava dizer nada. Ele já sabia a resposta. Sim, eles haviam abusado dela. Diziam: "Sinto muito, querida. Mas você não devia ter dado ouvidos ao demônio da Luxúria. Não resisto vê-la assim." As celas tinham um sistema de ventilação que liberava um gás atordoante para que os homens pudessem entrar nas celas de forma segura e estuprá-las. E Shina fora vítima de abusos. "É isso que dá se meter com demônios, sua puta imunda! Isso que você merece! Quer ser fodida? Vai ser fodida por um humano!"

- Viu? O sangue nunca é lavado...

**-oOo-**

- Mas vocês estão de sacanagem comigo? - Liv joga os braços pro alto. - Vocês sequestraram e estão prestes a matar 11 mulheres? Pra que? Se querem um hoby vão colecionar selos! Fazer yoga! Façam sexo, porra! Existe um limite pro tanto das suas loucuras que sou capaz de acobertar, sabiam?

- Deixem-me adivinhar... Cronos? Esses sacrifícios de sangue são típicos dele. É isso que espera a humanidade sob o julgo de Cronos. Submissão sangrenta. Era assim que o mundo era quando ele governava e devorava os próprios filhos.

- E vocês vão matar essas mulheres, simplesmente?

- O que podemos fazer? - Pergunta Mu. - Não podemos desafiar Cronos.

- Podem sim, Mu. Esqueceu do que eu lhe ensinei?

- Ei! Não estamos aqui para discutir isso, ok? Cronos mandou a gente matar as mulheres. Vamos ter de matar as mulheres. Não é isso que você sempre quis de nós? Que fôssemos obedientes aos deuses?

Shion se aproxima do imenso amigo.

- Eu também sinto muito, Aldebaran. Imaginei que após dois mil anos de erros vocês finalmente tivessem aprendido alguma coisa. Eu pensei ter ensinado vocês a serem sábios e escolher as batalhas certas. Mas parece que me enganei. Vão. Desçam até aquele porão e matem aquelas mulheres. Eu espero aqui...

Todos se entreolham.

- Não podemos fazer isso... - Aiolos se rende. - Não podemos matar estas mulheres. Se as matarmos, seremos aquilo que os Caçadores sempre disseram que somos. Demônios.

Shion respira aliviado.

- Muito bem. Parece que aprenderam algo afinal...

- Certo. Se vamos matar as mulheres, podemos deixar elas soltas lá embaixo, né?

Shion precisa de um segundo pra entender o que Kanon está dizendo.

- Eu não sei o que fazer agora. Se as soltarmos, elas estão a mercê de Cronos, dos Caçadores e de sabe-se lá o que. - Diz Dohko. - Se não vamos matá-las, não há por que deixá-las presas lá embaixo.

- Mas também é perigoso deixá-las soltas aqui na fortaleza. Elas podem se ferir com os sistemas de defesa. Ou com nossos próprios demônios. - Shura retira a adaga de sua perna, puxando-a com a lâmina completamente vermelha pra fora.

- Teremos de fazer isso funcionar. - Mask diz ao centro da sala. - Será um teste de nossa tolerância e auto-controle. Mas, a partir de agora, estas mulheres estão sob nossa proteção.

**-oOo-**

A situação estava tensa no calabouço. Parece que cada uma delas acabou de descobrir a sensação de se estar num corredor da morte. O sobressalto e o disparo dos batimentos cardíacos quando a porta se abre é doloroso.

Mask caminha até a cela de Ella e a abre.

- É agora? Você vai me matar?

- Não. Não vamos matar ninguém. Mas ouçam todas. Suas vidas estão em constante perigo. Antes de soltarmos vocês, terão de ouvir bem. Suas vidas estão em perigo e as manteremos a salvo aqui. Mas vocês não devem sair da fortaleza. Há sistemas de defesa e minas terrestres do lado de fora. Também há perigos que devem considerar mesmo estando aqui dentro. Nós somos perigosos. E cada instrução deve ser seguida a risca. Pedimos desculpas por tê-las mantido presas aqui contra suas vontades. Mas assim que estes problemas estiverem terminados, as libertaremos.

Ella acreditava estar conformada com a morte, mas ouvir aquelas palavras a encheu de alívio e ela se atirou sobre Mask beijando-o. As celas são abertas uma a uma. E de repente, o celular de Aiolos toca. Ele atende imediatamente ouvindo a voz de Dite.

"Temos problemas na porta da frente. Uma visita. Exibindo um distintivo na frente da câmera."

- Não pode ser...

"Agora ela está exibindo um bilhete na frente da câmera... 'Estou procurando por John Lennon'..."

- Não pode ser...

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Essa fic nem começou e já tem 152 reviews? Isso é um recorde pro Ikarus. Sério. Fico muito feliz de vocês estarem gostando e comentando tanto, meninas. T.T

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Mistério resolvido! Simples não? E sim, esse quarto onde a Prue tá presa é do Milo! XD

**Mahorin: **Confesso que Dohko e Mia é um dos casais que estou mais ansioso pra explorar. Ela ficou realmente uma fofa! XD

**Lebam:** Preocupa não! Ikarus não importa! Por mim, você faria um top 10 por capítulo! Ahahaha! Ikarus gusta! 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** Preocupa não. Tem alguém que quer a Maya. Só não sabe ainda. E ela já vai mostrar as garrinhas nesse capítulo. De levinho. Mas vai. Logo ela aparece mais... 8D

**Jules Heartilly:** Jules-sama! Quer dizer que você gostou, é? Bom, vou fazer mais cenas assim então. A Âme tá sempre precisando de energia... 8D [APANHA] x.x

**Alecto Berkley:** Digamos que a boneca inflável já é bem rodada. 9.9 E alguém reparou que os Caçadores FDP raptaram o bebê da Shina... XD

PS.: Âme (e um outro personagem desse capítulo) falou que beijo roubado é mais gostoso... 8D [ESPANCADO] x.x

**Ravenclaw Witch:** Ah é claro que o Milo tá afim da Prue. Ele não é besta. Se não casar, Pure-Petit faz das ameaças da Prue, promessas dela... XD E suas sugestões são boas. Jordana e Carol, BFF's? XP

Enfim... Vamos ao capítulo?

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Nyx**

**Capítulo 09 – Casa cheia**

Maya chega ao galpão vazio, com uma bolsa nas costas. Seria ali que ela armaria seu plano. Se a Caixa está perdida, ela só precisaria prender os demônios em outro lugar. O tomo que trazia consigo, enfeitiçado para resistir aos piores rigores do tempo, deveria ter algum feitiço que poderia usar pra prender os demônios. Só teria de atraí-los pra lá e ali seria ela contra os 13 piores demônios do Inferno.

- Como posso atraí-los pra cá?

Iscas, ela pensa. Precisaria de uma isca. Talvez pudesse usar alguma coisa para atrair os Senhores para aquele lugar. Ela já os localizara, seguindo Shion e Liv através de sua forma astral. Sabia que eles viviam numa velha fortaleza nos arredores de Budapeste. Ela se senta no chão. Novamente traça o pentagrama com sal ao seu redor e começa a meditar. As palavras mágicas são ditas, e novamente ela se encontra em forma de espírito fora de seu corpo.

- Quem inventou esse feitiço só pode ter sido um velho tarado... - Ela diz sentindo o constrangimento da nudez.

Em seguida, Maya desaparece.

**-oOo-**

Aiolos sai da fortaleza e caminha até o portão, abrindo a porta e se deparando com um rosto que não via há mais de dois anos. Alex, a policial que conheceu e com quem teve um caso na Rússia. Se uma policial estava ali, só podia significar que as atividades ilícitas dos Guerreiros foram descobertas.

- Os outros Beatles estão aí? A Yoko?

- Alex.

- Ah, você se lembra? Engraçado. Eu viajo pra Rússia, violo todas as minhas regras sobre trabalhar sozinha fazendo parceria com um completo estranho... E... Acontece o que aconteceu... E aqui estou. Dois anos depois, atrás de um... Sei lá o que você é.

Aiolos suspira fundo.

- Cadê o seu parceiro?

- Eu vim sozinha. Incrível que apesar do seu tiroteio, homicídio e aparente show de mágica lá no hotel eu ainda queira te dar o benefício da dúvida. Então, antes de eu chamar um batalhão de choque para invadir essa fortaleza eu quero que me explique exatamente o que está ocorrendo.

- Vai precisar de um mandado pra isso.

- Acha que eu não consigo um?

Aiolos massageia as têmporas.

- Olha, me desculpe por dois anos atrás.

- Dois anos de atraso, mas já é alguma coisa. Mas eu não vim aqui pra discutir uma transa de dois anos com você, Aiolos, se é que esse é seu verdadeiro nome...

- É meu verdadeiro nome.

- Eu vim pra saber o que diabo está acontecendo. No que você está metido?

- É melhor você entrar.

Alex cruza os braços, incrédula e desconfiada, como sempre foi, mas decide aceitar. Ao olhar para os lados, ela vê pequenos montinhos de areia, espalhados pelo chão e entre as árvores ao redor.

- São minas terrestres? - Ela instintivamente leva a mão a arma na cintura.

- Sim. Mas estão desativadas por enquanto. Não se preocupe.

Aiolos abre as portas da fortaleza e Alex adentra, boquiaberta. Era uma fortaleza enorme e mobiliada com artigos atuais dos mais diversos. Como um Medieval encontra o Contemporâneo. TV de LED com Blue-Ray e Vídeo-game na sala de estar. Não havia peças de arte ou decoração. Nada de fotos ou quadros. Mas havia muitos vasos de plantas. Definitivamente, aquele lugar não conhecia toque feminino. Mas era organizado. A faxina com certeza era feita. E havia câmeras de segurança. Um sistema de segurança bem avançado para contrastar ainda mais com o imóvel.

Uma academia inteira com aparelhos a disposição dos Senhores. A Sala tinha um sofá e pufes espalhados pra sentar. A cozinha possuía o essencial. Fogão, pia, geladeira. Mas o melhor do melhor do essencial. Assim como todos os outros eletrodomésticos em volta. Até mesmo uma sala de jogos tinha ali, com um alvo para dardos, uma mesa de bilhar, arcades clássicos e um frigobar.

De onde tiravam dinheiro pra tudo aquilo, Alex só podia imaginar. Só esperava que não fosse de tráfico de drogas, armas ou prostituição como imaginava e temia.

- Quem disse que não há mais dinheiro na música?

- Ouça, sobre isso, só queremos viver aqui. Em paz. Sem incomodar ninguém.

- E sem incomodar ninguém, na sua concepção, é armar um tiroteio com múltiplos homicídios num restaurante de hotel e sequestrar pessoas? Cadê os seus amigos? Exatamente quantos comparsas você tem?

Quando Alex se vira de costas, ela vê os 12 companheiros de Aiolos, homens brutos, musculosos e mal-encarados, olhando pra ela.

- O que está acontecendo? - Ela pergunta preocupada com a mão na arma.

- Não puxe essa arma. Não vai te ajudar em nada. - Aiolos caminha até ela, até seus rostos estarem bem próximos.

- Sinto muito.

Antes que Alex pudesse perguntar "pelo que?" ela recebe um soco no estômago e desmaia.

**-oOo-**

A loira nua sobre a cama se insinuava pra Milo. Acompanhada de outras duas mulheres morenas que já se despiam impacientes por esperar por ele. Milo não se importara em decorar os nomes de nenhuma delas. Não precisava de nomes. Apenas de sexo. A loira envolve seu membro com os lábios, olhando pra ele com desejo.

- Não seja egoísta. - diz uma das morenas cujo nome Milo não se lembrava. - Nós também queremos...

As três disputam Milo com suas bocas ao mesmo tempo, às vezes trocando beijos entre si. Milo retira o pênis das bocas dela e as empurra sobre a cama. Ele segura a loira pela cintura e a vira de bruços.

- De quatro.

- Sim... Você manda... - A loira mal pode se aguentar de ansiedade. Seu desejo inflamado como nunca esteve. Claro, todas as mulheres ficavam assim diante do próprio demônio da Luxúria.

- E quanto a nós?

- Vocês duas se virem aí. Logo será a vez de vocês.

Precisava tentar. Com uma de cada vez para ter certeza. Sem paciência para cerimônias, ele enfia na loira que dá um grito de prazer. Um das morenas tinha a cara afundada entre as pernas da outra, que apertava os próprios seios, mordendo os lábios para não gemer. A loira se estica sobre a cama, procurando chupar o seio da amiga que já começava a gritar de prazer sentindo a língua da outra em seu sexo.

As estocadas de Milo eram rápidas e duras, sem a menor gentileza. Não que a loira se importasse, ela gostava de sexo selvagem, pelo pouco que Milo extraíra da conversa até o quarto de hotel. Não demora muito até ele gozar e largá-la resfolegante sobre a cama, extasiada. A que lambia a amiga foi a próxima. Sem qualquer aviso, Milo também a toma por trás, interrompendo o tratamento que ela dava a morena deitada sobre a cama e começa a penetrá-la com força.

- Não pare de me chupar! Aaahhh...

A amiga volta a chupá-la ao mesmo tempo em que Milo a penetrava. A loira começa a beijá-la e chupar seus seios. Assim que Milo chega novamente ao orgasmo, ele empurra a morena de lado e parte pra cima da que esteve este tempo inteiro recebendo as atenções das amigas. Milo afasta suas pernas e sem dizer nada, arremete com força pra dentro dela, arrancando-lhe um grito de puro êxtase. Milo beijava seus lábios, pescoço, seios. Mordicava e lambia o corpo dela, fazendo-a arrepiar ainda mais. Ele se ajoelha, colocando uma das pernas dela sobre seu ombro, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas. Agora, a loira e a morena com as quais Milo já se fartara estavam se agarrando ao lado.

- Milo, queremos mais. Termina com ela e vem pra cá...

- Não... Aahhh! Vocês já tiveram sua vez... Agora é a minhaaaahh...

Milo não respondia nada. Luxúria ficara calado durante o tempo inteiro em que o festival da carne acontecia sobre aquela cama. A loira beija Milo, tentando incitá-lo ainda mais, mas ele a empurra de lado para continuar a transar com a última das amigas e novamente ele atinge o clímax, fazendo a mulher se contorcer enquanto era preenchida por seu gozo.

Era a hora da verdade. Milo não aceitaria que a única mulher com quem Luxúria aceitaria pela segunda vez fosse sua inimiga mortal. Não seria Prue a mulher que o livraria de sua maldição. Ele faria esse desgraçado aceitar outras mulheres e tomaria uma mulher pra amar e se apaixonar nem que ele literalmente morresse de sexo.

- Milo, ainda não estou satisfeita... Eu te quero dentro de mim outra vez...

Milo a segura pelos cabelos e leva o pênis a boca dela. Ela não protesta, como ele sabia que seria e começa a chupá-lo. Nada. Nenhuma reação.

"FODA A MULHER!"

"Não aquela mulher. Se quiser trepar, vai ter de ser qualquer outra. Menos aquela."

"Não! Eu quero foder aquela mulher! Vamos foder a mulher!"

Milo quase sorri. Ele parecia uma criança fazendo birra.

- Que foi, Milo? Já está cansado? - A loira pergunta, insistindo no "tratamento".

- Ele acabou de trepar com 3. Dá um desconto, que eu dou uma mão... - Uma das morenas começa a beijá-lo. Nada. Seu pênis não reage.

A terceira se une ao beijo. Nem com lábios em seu pênis ou sua boca, Milo sente-se excitado. Até as mulheres se cansam de tentar excitá-lo novamente, após revezarem suas bocas no membro do guerreiro imortal.

- Ah, não fique triste. Depois desse orgasmo incrível, você merece um desconto. Tenho certeza de que se você descansar um pouco estará pronto pra outra...

Milo afasta o beijo da loira novamente.

- Não. Isso é perda de tempo... - Ele desce da cama e começa a se vestir.

- Milo! Não vai deixar a gente aqui assim, né? Uma só não é o bastante... Vamos transar mais...

- Vem, Milo. Eu estou tarada só de imaginar você me comendo de novo...

Mas Milo as ignora. Nenhuma delas foi capaz de excitá-lo uma segunda vez. Assim como as outras cinco mulheres com quem transara naquele dia. Ele desce pelo elevador, chegando a recepção do hotel. Havia duas moças na recepção. De blazers caros e os cabelos amarrados em coques. Uma delas era uma ruiva de óculos, com um ar executivo e sério que chamou a atenção de Milo.

- Pois não?

- Quarto 412. Fazendo check out. - Ele oferece o cartão de crédito pra moça.

Ele nota a moça da recepção olhando-o. Ela já estava sentindo-se atraída por Luxúria. O charme do demônio não podia ser desligado. Assim que a mulher entrega o cartão de crédito de volta pra Milo, ele o guarda no bolso da jaqueta.

- Algo mais que eu possa ajudar, senhor?

- Há sim. Você pode entrar comigo naquele escritório? - Ele aponta pro escritório da gerência atrás da recepção. - Eu te quero pelada sobre a mesa tendo o melhor orgasmo da sua vida.

A mulher olha pra Milo confusa e em seguida para a outra moça da recepção.

- Cobre pra mim por alguns minutos?

A outra moça, uma loira de olhos verdes acena, e agora que havia reparado em Milo ela também parece encantada por ele.

- Por aqui, senhor...

- Obrigado. E você é a próxima. - Ele diz a recepcionista loira enquanto a ruiva fechava a porta do escritório.

**-oOo-**

De volta a fortaleza, Alex acorda sobre um dos pufes da sala de estar. Seu estômago ainda estava dolorido e ela estava zonza. A mão vai direto para o coldre da arma, mas está vazio. E ela não está sozinha. Haviam outras 12 mulheres ao redor. Algumas assustadas, quase apavoradas. Outras nem tanto. Os 14 homens estão parados de pé, olhando pra elas.

- Pois bem. - Diz Mask. - Algumas de vocês nos conhecem. Outras apenas ouviram falar a nosso respeito. Não somos anjos. Não somos homens. Somos demônios. A razão de vocês estarem aqui é por que alguém encomendou suas mortes. Não vamos matá-las, mas as deixaremos a salvo até resolvermos este problema.

- Nos desculpamos por ter sido um pouco rudes com algumas de vocês, mas foi necessário.

- Como posso ter certeza de que estão falando a verdade? E se vocês estiverem querendo nos matar?

Mu se pergunta se não era Dúvidas sussurrando nos ouvidos de Morgana naquele momento.

- Se quiséssemos matar vocês, teríamos feito isso há muito tempo. - Aiolos responde.

- Ah, é? - Carol aponta pra Shaka e Camus. - Eu me lembro destes dois aqui atirando em mim no hotel.

- Estávamos atirando no homem com quem você estava. Ele é um Caçador.

Quando Camus fala, as mulheres se encolhem, sentindo uma profunda tristeza em seus peitos.

- Eu posso garantir que não seremos feridas. - Ella responde. - Eu acredito na palavra do Mask. Se ele diz que não vai machucar a gente é por que ele não vai.

- Aiolos. O que está acontecendo?

- Eu sinto muito, Alex. Mas você estava prestes a sacar esta arma – Aiolos exibe a pistola dela. – E o Aiolia aqui ia partir pra cima de você. Você não ia querer isso.

- Não vai por mim. É uma delícia quando o Aiolia perde o controle e arranca as tripas dos outros.

Todos dão uma risada debochada. As garotas ficam ainda mais tensas.

- Nós vamos mostrar a vocês seus quartos. Temos quartos para todas se acomodarem separadamente.

- A menos que queiram dividir os nossos quartos...

Todos riem de Aldebaran.

- Mas antes, alguns avisos. - Aiolos começa. - Estes são Shion, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Mask, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Shura, Camus e Dite. Eu me chamo Aiolos. Milo não está aqui agora, mas deve chegar logo. Não irritem Aiolia. Não toquem, nem cheguem perto de Dite. E nem de Saga se ele sentir cheiro de sangue. Ah, e interpretem tudo que o Kanon diz ao contrário. E... - Aiolos suspira constrangido por dizer aquilo. - Tentem não transar com Milo... Não tentem fugir. Vocês já estão correndo muito risco vivendo perto de nós. A fortaleza possui sistema de segurança letal. Minas terrestres estão espalhadas ao redor da fortaleza.

**-oOo-**

Liv e Shion entram num dos quartos.

- Pelo visto tem bastante quartos, mas nós dois teremos de dividir um. Talvez comigo aqui, um dos seus amigos não tente degolar você durante a noite.

- Está apreensiva? Já dividimos um quarto de hotel.

- Não estou. Mas teremos de estabelecer alguns limites aqui. Bata na porta quando eu estiver no banheiro. Você dorme no chão. Eu durmo na cama. Tente qualquer gracinha durante a noite e eu te castro.

Shion olha para Liv com uma cara de "É mesmo? Como pretende fazer isso?". E ela se lembra que ele sabe sobre sua maldição. Sabe que ela está indefesa contra qualquer homem que queira possuí-la. E ela mesma estava curiosa. Não por que tinha ilusão de grandeza com relação a sua beleza, mas ela sabe que a maldição desperta desejo nos homens. Mesmo homens que não sentem atração por ela. Até mesmo homens que não sentem atração por mulheres. E se ela é incapaz de fugir ou evitar os avanços, ela não tem escolha. Ela cederá.

- Tá, estou blefando e você sabe disso. O que me leva a questão... Você sabe da minha maldição, certo?

Ele balança a cabeça dizendo que sim.

- Então por que você não... Quer dizer, não que eu queira... Mas você ainda não tentou...

- Dormir com você?

Ela acena que sim, envergonhada pela pergunta estúpida.

- É só curiosidade.

- Eu não sei. Talvez a maldição não me afete como afeta os mortais devido à centelha divina que me deu vida. Eu tenho uma parcela de sangue de um Deus em mim.

- Acho que isso faz sentido.

- Pense bem. Você os conhece há muito tempo, não é? Algum dos outros já tentou dormir com você?

- Não. Quer dizer, só o Milo, mas você sabe...

Shion sorri.

- Então... Eu e você não teremos problemas.

Liv acena, tranquilizada. Ou não tão tranquilizada? Aquilo significa que Shion não se sente atraído por ela? Nem um pouco? E por que ela está preocupada com isso? Nem o conhece.

- Quer tomar um banho?

- O que? - Ela pergunta um pouco escandalizada, e retornando ao planeta Terra.

- Estou perguntando por que eu quero tomar um. Mas você pode ir primeiro, se quiser.

- Ah, não. Fique a vontade. Eu vou... Andar um pouco. Preciso respirar ar puro.

Liv sai do quarto.

**-oOo-**

Mu acompanha Morgana até seu quarto. A fortaleza realmente tinha muitos quartos. Eram quartos simples. Todos com uma cama simples, um armário e um banheiro.

- Tem água quente no chuveiro. Serviremos o jantar à noite. Se houver algo que você precise, tentaremos providenciar.

- Roupas. Se não fosse pedir muito, eu gostaria da minha mala que deixei no hotel.

- Tudo bem. Está com fome? Posso providenciar algo pra comer agora se não quiser esperar o jantar.

- Não. Estou bem.

_"Ele não sente nada por você... Ele só te trouxe aqui pra te matar... Ele ainda vai te matar..."_

Mu nota Morgana dando passos receosos pra trás. Ele sabe que Dúvidas está se divertindo.

- Ouça... Não dê ouvidos.

- A que?

- Sempre que ouvir uma voz dentro de você, que você não sabe se é sua ou não... Fazendo-a duvidar de si mesma. Não dê ouvidos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Como sabe disso?

Mu acena para que ela sente-se a cama.

- Estou falando do mesmo que houve a sua amiga. O demônio dentro de mim... Ele... É o que ele faz. Ele faz as pessoas duvidarem de si mesmas. Isso pode ser perigoso.

Mu se lembra da mulher que amou uma vez. Mas Dúvidas a levou a loucura através dos sussurros, levando-a a se matar. Ele nunca se aproximou de outra mulher desde então. A ferida era bem recente, na verdade. E não queria que o mesmo acontecesse a ela.

- O que quer dizer com demônio dentro de você?

- Exatamente isso... Existem demônios dentro de cada um de nós. Dentro de mim, está o demônio da Dúvida. Ele faz isso com você. Sussurra em seu ouvido. Diz que você vai falhar naquilo que mais sonha fazer. Quebra suas esperanças de alcançar seus sonhos. Faz você duvidar daquilo que faz melhor só pra vê-la desmoronar.

Morgana fica calada. Não sabe o que dizer diante daquilo. Não sabe se ele é louco ou o que, mas ela enxerga que existe um fundo de verdade em suas palavras. Ela tem duvidado muito de si mesma ultimamente.

- Por isso, deveria ficar longe de mim...

- Quer dizer que eu só preciso ter confiança?

Mu se volta pra ela.

- Eu só preciso ser mais forte do que essa coisa. Não parece difícil.

- Você não deveria subestimar o demônio da Dúvida.

- E vocês dois não deveriam me subestimar.

Mu sente uma resolução absoluta nas palavras dela. Mas seu temor é ainda maior. Ele já podia imaginar Dúvidas tão excitado quanto Derrota diante de um desafio.

- Eu voltarei logo com suas roupas.

- Obrigada...

**-oOo-**

Debas mostra a Noelle seu quarto. Era idêntico aos outros quartos. Noelle ainda está um pouco abalada pelo que acontecera na escola. Ela presenciara a morte do noivo, Marcus, com os próprios olhos. E Aldebaran queria dizer algumas palavras de incentivo, mas esse não era seu forte. Aldebaran sempre fora um bruto e nada mais.

- Escuta. Foi mal pelo que aconteceu ao seu homem lá na escola. Não queria que ele tivesse morrido. Meus pêsames...

- "Foi mal"? É. Foi mal mesmo. Quem são vocês? Por que estão nos arrastando pra essa loucura? Nem se importam com o que pode acontecer conosco.

- Ei, nós te trouxemos aqui pra te proteger!

- A fortaleza com sistema de segurança e minas terrestres? Onde tem o homem que arranca tripas? Sinto-me muito protegida! Só me diga até quando eu terei de ficar aqui e me deixe ir! E nunca mais me procure!

Aldebaran não sabe o que dizer.

- Eu prometo que vou matar os desgraçados que mataram seu noivo...

"SIM! VENCER!"

Aldebaran dá um Facepalm mental. "Muito bem, gênio. Você acabou de se autodesafiar!".

- É... Isso deve trazer o Marcus de volta... Quem eram aqueles homens? Eu não sei. Mas eles pareciam ter uma vingança pessoal com vocês. E vocês os matam pra se vingar do que eles fizeram... E quando essa matança vai acabar?

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Pois pense nisso...

Aldebaran sai do quarto sem graça.

**-oOo-**

Charlie sai do banheiro, envolta na toalha, bem mais tranquila e relaxada por saber que não vai morrer tão cedo (ou pelo menos não pelas mãos do próprio Saga). Saga estava deitado na cama olhando pra ela, enquanto ela se despia diante do armário aberto.

- Você não tem nada além de camisetas sem estampas e calça jeans pra me emprestar? Vai ter de ir buscar algumas das minhas roupas, Saga.

- Posso fazer isso.

- Sério. Quanta roupa sem graça. Tudo sem estampa...

Saga se levanta e abre uma gaveta. Retira uma camiseta preta de dentro com uma estampa de um zumbi.

- Iron? Ok, está melhor... Obrigada.

Ver Charlie apenas de calcinha enquanto vestia a camiseta deixou Saga excitado. Ela sente os braços dele se enroscando em sua cintura e os lábios dele em sua face e pescoço. Charlie se sente protegida, segura.

- Por que não me disse?

- Disse o que?

- Você sabe o que. Por que não me disse que a gente ia morrer?

- Porque no fundo, eu nunca o faria. Nem deixaria ninguém fazê-lo.

Charlie se livra dos braços do Imortal e caminha até a janela.

- Mas você podia ter sido honesto comigo, sabia? Relacionamento não funciona sem diálogo, querido...

- E você acha que seria fácil pra mim, simplesmente dizer: "Preciso te matar. Não leve a mal"?

- Ah, por favor, Saga. Já passamos dessa fase. Não se lembra de como nos conhecemos? Depois de tudo que passamos? Você já me esfaqueou uma vez e quase me matou. Achei que depois disso tudo, poderíamos ter sido sinceros um com o outro...

- Me perd...

- Não. Não comece. Você sabe que não há ressentimento entre nós pelo que ocorreu. Eu tinha te traído, lembra? Eu te arrastei para aquela armadilha dos Caçadores.

- Eu sempre soube.

Charlie olha pra ele incrédula.

- Soube que... Eu ia te trair?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Somos demônios, Charlie... Exceto por Milo, nenhum de nós atrai a aproximação fácil de outras pessoas. Olham pra nós e nos vêem exatamente pelo que somos. Homens violentos.

Charlie não imaginava que Saga sabia de sua traição desde o início. Aquilo a pegou como uma verdadeira surpresa.

- Então, por que...? Por que não me matou na época?

- Porque eu gostei de você. Eu gostei do que tínhamos juntos. Mesmo que fosse uma mentira.

Saga beija Charlie.

**-oOo-**

Ella e Mask estavam deitados sobre a cama, abraçados e nus sob os lençóis. Que estavam manchados com o sangue de ambos, mas as seções de sexo entre os dois eram normalmente sangrentas. Ella sofria de uma maldição de família. Ela sentia prazer em ver sangue e isso, invariavelmente, afetava suas relações sexuais.

- Você estava mais quieto dessa vez. Não foi bom, Maskie? Mal disse uma palavra.

- Claro que foi.

- Então, no que está pensando? Eu conheço você. E sei que não é assim.

Mask suspira fundo, acariciando as costas de Ella.

- Ainda está preocupado com o Cronos?

- Não. É outra coisa.

- Então, fala. Eu te machuquei demais dessa vez, foi isso?

- Não, droga...

Mask se vira para o lado.

- Maskie... Fala logo. Que merda...

- Muito bem... Você gostou do Shura?

Ella sorri. Aquela pergunta parecia até infantil. E Ella não acreditava que o que ele tinha era ciúmes.

- Que foi, Mask? Tá com ciúmes, é?

- Eu vi como você olhou pra ele. Quando ele lhe disse qual a maldição dele... Você pensou que foram feitos um pro outro, não foi?

A voz de Mask tinha um tom de deboche que ele não intencionava usar.

- Ok. Eu pensei na possibilidade. Eu quero ficar com uma pessoa que eu possa ferir e não vai me achar um monstro.

- Você sabe que nunca me importei com os ferimentos.

- É, mas é diferente, não é?

- Você acha o que? Que o Shura gosta de ficar se machucando? E que por que você gosta de esfaquear pessoas durante o sexo ele vai se apaixonar por você?

- Qual o seu problema, heim? Eu só pensei numa hipótese! Não precisa fazer esse escândalo!

Mask já se levantava e começava a vestir as roupas.

- Eu já estou vendo as engrenagens girando em sua mente, Ella. Eu te conheço.

- Eu não estou falando que estou te trocando por ele...

- Mas você quer. Eu posso ver isso em você. Eu gosto de você, Ella. O que temos é uma coisa boa. E se o Shura me dissesse que quer ficar com você, eu não me ressentiria dele. Eu até sairia do caminho, se for pela felicidade do meu amigo. Esses Deuses filhos da puta sabem que ele merece um pouco de felicidade. Mas você tem de entender uma coisa, Ella. Esse fardo que Shura carrega já é pesado demais. Eu sei o que ele passa todo dia se cortando e se machucando o tempo inteiro por que não pode se controlar. Eu senti essa dor quando eu me queimei.

- O que quer dizer, Mask?

- Você vê Shura como um saco de pancadas pra satisfazer sua maldição. Está sendo egoísta. Mas não pensa em quanto isso pode ser difícil pro Shura. Por mais que ele saiba da sua maldição, ele vai se culpar. Toda vez que vocês forem transar, ele vai pensar: E se ela estiver ficando pior? E se ela estiver ficando mais violenta? Sabe por quê? Por que é isso que acontece. É isso que Dor faz as pessoas.

Mask calça as botas.

- Shura já tentou ter relacionamentos com mulheres antes. Ele notava que estas mulheres eram afetadas por seu demônio. Elas passavam a se machucar. E a machucar os outros. Então, ele procurou casas de Sadomasoquismo. Afinal, machucar é o negócio deles, não é? É o que eles curtem. Não teria problema. Mas as pessoas simplesmente ficavam ainda mais masoquistas e sádicas. Ele se sentia um monstro ou uma aberração por causa disso. Ele chegou a pensar: "E se o demônio apenas desperta a maldade que já existe nas pessoas?" Aí, ele passou a tentar se relacionar com mulheres mais tranquilas... Professoras de escolas católicas e esse tipo de coisa. E as mulheres simplesmente se sentiam enojadas dele, pelas coisas que ele pedia pra fazerem na hora de transar...

- E o ponto de estar me contando tudo isso, é?

- Se você quer ficar com o Shura, que seja pelo motivo certo. Ou você só vai adicionar ainda mais peso ao fardo dele.

Mask se dirige a porta.

- Você está presumindo demais. Eu disse que só pensei na possibilidade, porra... Não é motivo pra você ficar agitado assim.

Mask desaparece, provavelmente sendo chamado pelos mortos. Ella volta a se deitar emburrada na cama. E, naquele momento, Ella não podia ver, mas uma mulher nua a observava do canto do quarto. Ela se aproxima lentamente de Ella e começa a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

**-oOo-**

Malu adentra seu quarto e vai direto pra cama. Estava exausta e cansada. Com os nervos a flor da pele após um tiroteio e cativeiro. E a lembrança de seu restaurante destruído traz lágrimas aos olhos.

- Ei. Fique triste. Isso não vai terminar tão cedo.

- Heim? - Malu pensa por um segundo. E se lembra. Interpretar ao contrário. – Ah, ok. Entendi. Eu só queria saber por que isso tá acontecendo, sabe?

- Ah, preocupe-se com isso agora. É relevante.

- Por que você fala assim, heim? Eu preciso pensar em tudo que você tá dizendo antes de responder, é irritante.

- É por que é a minha bênção.

- "Bênção"? É o contrário? Quer dizer "maldição"?

- Não.

- Ai tá vendo? Que saco!

- Eu posso fazer tudo, oras!

- Como você conseguiu essa maldição?

- É um anjo...

Ok, aquilo assustou a Malu. Se anjo for o contrário do que realmente é, ela já estava ficando com medo.

- Eu tenho o anjo da verdade no meu corpo...

- Está dizendo que tem um... Demônio no seu corpo?

- Não.

- Você não tá zoando, né?

- Sim.

- E como é...?

- Você não está vendo... Não é assim. Eu só posso dizer a verdade ou coisas maravilhosas acontecem comigo... Mas pode ficar apavorada. Eu vou te machucar muito.

- Olha, essa conversa não tá me agradando... E você sempre falou assim?

- Não.

- Até mesmo quando... Falou mal dos meus pães de queijo...?

- Não.

Malu dá um beijo no rosto de Kanon. Ele fica sem entender nada.

- Então, você realmente gostou dos meus pães de queijo? E eu bati em você! Como posso me desculpar?

Kanon pensa por um instante, agarra Malu e dá um beijo tão repentino que ela fica sem reação por um instante. Após o susto, ela sente um prazer gostoso pelo beijo do imortal e chega a retribuir por um ou dois segundos, antes de empurrá-lo pra trás e desferir-lhe um sonoro tapa no rosto.

- Seu tarado! O que pensa que está fazendo? Não se sai agarrando uma mulher assim!

- Ah, é que assim é mais complicado! Eu te acho uma horrorosa e não estava louco pra te beijar assim há muito tempo. Pareceu a pior forma de fazê-lo!

- Dá o fora daqui!

Ela empurra Kanon pra fora do quarto e bate a porta. Em seguida, ela se joga enfezada sobre a cama, abraçada ao travesseiro. E pensando no beijo de Kanon. Ela detestava admitir, mas ela gostou daquele beijo.

**-oOo-**

Tori é praticamente empurrada pra dentro do quarto por Aiolia. Aparentemente, ele não se lembrava do rosto dela, na noite em que matou os Caçadores. E ela olhava interessada para ele. Ela se lembrava muito bem. Nunca se esqueceria do rosto de Aiolia, banhado em sangue. Foi a maior emoção que Tori já sentiu em toda a sua vida. A visão dele era mais excitante do que qualquer momento aturando as apalpadas de Yoric. Idiota. Morreria virgem se dependesse dela.

- Qual o seu nome mesmo? Aiolia?

Ele não responde.

- Pode dizer. Eu não mordo, sabia?

- Mas eu sim... - Ele olha ao redor. - Ali tem banheiro. Logo comeremos. A comida do Dite é péssima. Mas dá pra comer.

- Parece legal.

Tori jovialmente corre até a sacada respirando o ar fresco.

- Você não parece estar com medo...

- Vocês já disseram que não iam nos matar, né? Ou vocês estão mentindo?

Tori se vira e se depara com Aiolia bem próximo de si. Ele parecia farejá-la.

- Você tem cheiro de medo...

- Medo pode ser um estímulo poderoso, não acha? - Ela passa a mão pelo peito de Aiolia, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Violência começava a rosnar em sua mente.

- Afaste-se...

- Eu já disse que não mordo...

- Mas eu sim!

Aiolia a segura com força pelos braços e a joga sobre a cama. Sua respiração está arfante e Violência já estava mais calmo.

- É por isso que aquele cara disse pra não nos aproximarmos de você?

- É exatamente por isso... Existe algo ruim dentro de mim... Muito ruim e é melhor vocês ficarem longe de mim.

Tori observava enquanto Aiolia saía do quarto. Sua pele totalmente arrepiada e seu coração batendo a mil. Essa era a emoção que ela nunca sentira até encontrar Aiolia.

Continua...

Pois é gente. Como vocês podem ver, ainda não apareceram todas as meninas. Eu queria escrever um capítulo com todas. Mas já tá ficando grande demais. Eu tentei também apresentar as meninas mais ou menos na mesma ordem dos peguetes do Zodíaco (começando por Áries) e talz. Mas decidi parar por aqui. Saber dosar é alma do negócio né?

Nesse capítulo também dei mais espacinho pras meninas que andam um pouco mais apagadinhas. Mas é assim que o Ikarus trabalha. De grão em grão enchendo o papo da galinha.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

_Metal Ikarus, signing off..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Eu acho que o Kanon usou uma outra tática que chama "pega e beija logo". É um método muito radical e nem sempre eficaz... 9.9 E não se preocupe, logo a Tori vai estar trollando que é uma beleza... 8D

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim, o Mask pode ver ela em projeção astral. E ia vê-la do jeitinho que veio ao mundo... E respondendo sua outra pergunta: Sim, se cortar cresce outro! XD De jeito nenhum que deixo minha Marinzinha pra esse tarado aproveitar... u.u O Marvin cantando em Karaokê?

**Jules Heartilly:** Perseguição sexy fantasmagórica... Com todo mundo nu? 8D [APANHA] x.x

**Lebam:** Não dá ideias pra Juh. Ela já deve estar tramando tomar o Mask da Maya... x.x Será que a Liv é do tipo que gosta de uma esnobada? ô.o

**Krika Haruno:** Não se preocupa que a Maya vai aprontar muito ainda. 9.9

**Margarida:** Acho que a Alex vai ser a que terá mais dificuldades de se adaptar. Ela me parece o tipo inquieta que quer descobrir tudo! Faro investigativo mesmo! XD Quer mais? Ainda vai ter muito mais... Sangue? Margarida, o que aconteceu com você? 'O.O'

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

(N/B: E o malinha do Ikarus não me passa mais as respostas à reviews, pra eu me divertir! xP Hahahahahahaha)

(N/A: Vou fazer o seguinte. Da próxima, você responde às reviews Juh... ¬-¬)

**Capítulo 10 - Queimando**

Âme caminha pela fortaleza imensa procurando por algo. O homem que ela conheceu no cativeiro. O homem que se comunicou com ela através da mente. Âme nunca encontrara outro ser como ela que possuía poderes sobrenaturais. Âme buscou sua vida inteira uma resposta para o que ela era e acreditava que o Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade poderia lhe dar a resposta. Mas no fim, o Instituto não passava de uma fachada para os Caçadores. Um grupo de fanáticos dedicados a dar fim à vida dos Senhores do Submundo, seus atuais hóspedes.

E o quarto no fim do corredor parecia atraí-la por alguma razão inexplicável. Ela sentiu algo que não se lembrava, mas que parecia tão familiar a ela quando conheceu aquele homem . Como se ele pudesse lhe dizer quem ela é ou por que ela possui aqueles poderes.

Ao abrir a porta, Shaka estava sentado em sua posição de meditação, de olhos fechados. Parecia em transe completo. Sem qualquer noção de que Âme adentrara o quarto.

Era Segredos. Com tantas novas visitantes na fortaleza, Segredos estava sobrecarregado de segredos alheios.

- Posso entrar?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Não vai conversar comigo? - Âme senta-se no chão. - Você até que é bonitinho, sabia? - A provocação não consegue retirar Shaka de seu transe. - Ei, fala alguma coisa!

Nenhuma reação por parte dele.

- Ei! Diga alguma coisa!

Âme já começava a se frustrar.

- Eu só queria agradecer a você por me ajudar a sair daquele lugar... – Ela decide apelar pra qualquer artifício pra chamar a atenção de Shaka. - Eu quero te agradecer de um jeito muito especial... - ela abaixa as alças do vestido, mas ainda mantendo os seios cobertos.

Shaka ainda continuava estático. Seus olhos revirando e suas pálpebras vibrando levemente, indicando que ele ainda estava em uma espécie de transe.

- Ok, cara! Se você vai continuar me ignorando, eu vou apelar! Só vou sugar o bastante para você me dar atenção...

Âme se aproxima lentamente de Shaka e o beija de leve. Imediatamente, sua mente é invadida pela imagem de um demônio e ela se lança pra trás com o susto repentino. Apesar da dor em sua mente, sente uma nostalgia estranha como se conhecesse aquela presença.

Ela está caída no chão, se contorcendo de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo algo em sua mente dizendo que ela desejava mais. Precisava de mais.

- Quem é você? Fale comigo!

Ao olhar para Shaka novamente, ele também estava se contorcendo no chão.

- Quem... É você? - A pergunta dela sai quase como um gemido de dor.

Os dois se entreolham, incrédulos. No fundo, Shaka também sentia uma inexplicável nostalgia.

**-oOo-**

Mia é levada a seu quarto por Dohko, como sempre, tentando levar a situação da melhor maneira que pode. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Era assim que Mia sabia que era forte o bastante pra conseguir qualquer coisa na vida. Saber que, apesar de todas as dificuldades que passou na vida, ainda podia encarar o mundo com um sorriso no rosto a fazia mais forte. Mas ultimamente, até mesmo ela não se achava forte o bastante pra suportar a situação em que se encontrava. Prisioneira em um país distante, longe do irmão. Sem dinheiro, sem saber falar a língua local. E sem saber se um dia sairia viva dessa.

Tudo que queria era encontrar o irmão, voltar para os Estados Unidos e de alguma forma viver com um emprego honesto qualquer, ao lado dele. Mas isso parecia um sonho ainda mais distante do que o de conseguir vir para Budapeste.

- Avise se precisar de alguma coisa...

- Obrigada...

Mesmo de costas para ele, olhando pela janela, Dohko sabia que lágrimas verteriam daqueles olhos a qualquer momento. O tom de tristeza na voz de Mia era evidente.

- Perdoe-me por tudo isso. - Diz Dohko. - Não queríamos ter de mantê-las aqui.

- Está tudo bem...

Dohko se vira de volta para ela. Ainda estava de costas pra ele, olhando pela janela.

- Por que é assim?

- Assim como?

- Você tem mais motivos do que qualquer um pra ser amargurada. No entanto, está sempre sorrindo. Mesmo depois que quebrei seu irmão e mesmo depois que ameacei matá-lo... E agora você está aqui, uma prisioneira... E continua sorrindo...

Ela sutilmente limpa uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto do olho.

- Isso não é o pior que já me aconteceu. Não é o bastante pra me desanimar.

- O que é, então?

- Nada. Eu nunca tive muita coisa mesmo. Tudo que eu perdi nessa vida não era tanto assim. O que me resta? Só a alegria. Por isso eu sorrio o tempo todo. Por que é a única coisa que eu tenho. Não vai ser uma adversidadezinha qualquer que vai tirar meu sorriso.

Dohko não era como os outros guerreiros ali. Sofridos e carentes de afeto. Capazes de criar laços emocionais facilmente com humanos. Quase dependentes de toque alheio para aliviar suas maldições. Dohko carregava sua maldição desde o princípio com a dignidade de saber que era responsável por seu próprio destino. Ele cometera o erro e agora teria de viver com ele. Simples assim. E sabia que era uma perda de tempo se ligar emocionalmente a qualquer humano. Sendo um imortal, a vida humana era uma frágil efemeridade da qual ele não precisava. Humanos tão fracos eram indignos de sua preocupação. Por isso, as mulheres com quem já se envolvera não eram humanas e seus relacionamentos não duravam mais do que encontros casuais e anônimos.

Mas, agora, deparava-se com uma nova forma de força que os humanos possuíam e que ele desconhecia.

- Logo você poderá voltar pra sua vida normal.

- Obrigada, senhor Dohko. Por tudo.

A porta é fechada.

**-oOo-**

Milo chegou à fortaleza no fim da tarde com o sol quase se pondo. Com quantas mulheres ele dormira naquele dia? Nem imaginava. Ou se importava. Luxúria ainda podia choramingar o quanto quisesse. Ele nunca quis outra mulher pela segunda vez até conhecer Prue? Ótimo. Este é um tabu que Milo não vai quebrar. Apenas pra punir o filho da puta.

A fortaleza estava silenciosa, o que era estranho. Sempre tinha alguma coisa acontecendo ali que não deixava o silêncio reinar. Fosse Aiolia quebrando alguma coisa, a TV ligada com algum video-game ou os homens malhando na academia. Ou mais comumente, brigando entre si.

Mas Milo podia sentir uma agitação no ar. Algo sério teria acontecido ali e algo dizia que era mais do que o grupo de mulheres sequestradas e juradas de morte que foram levadas recentemente para a fortaleza.

Ele adentra o quarto e lá estava Prue. Com as mãos e os pés algemados a cama. Ainda calada e com aquele silencioso olhar mortal com o qual Milo já se acostumara.

- Está com fome?

Ela não responde.

- Não quer conversar, né? Tudo bem. Eu não vou ficar por muito tempo. Vou pegar um travesseiro e um cobertor e vou dormir no sofá.

Ainda sem resposta.

- Você é bem mal-agradecida, sabia? Essa cama é minha. Uma maravilha ortopédica. E eu estou dormindo no sofá pra você ficar aí. Nem te joguei na masmorra com as outras.

- Você tem razão... Eu deveria ser mais agradecida. Obrigada por ter deixado minha mãe louca e levado ela ao suicídio. Mas tenho certeza de que dormir algemada na sua cama vai compensar por isso. E com os braços doloridos e dormentes por estar quase 24 horas algemada? Puxa... Eu não mereço tanto luxo...

Milo suspira.

- Ok... Você não precisa ficar o tempo inteiro presa. Já soltaram as outras também... Promete se comportar se eu te soltar?

- Eu prometo te matar, se me soltar.

- Você não pode. Sou mais forte que você e há outros 12 caras aqui que a matariam se você tentasse qualquer gracinha. Como fugir, por exemplo. Então, podemos fazer um trato. Você pode ficar solta e livre, comportada como uma boa hóspede. Ou você pode continuar aí algemada. Pra mim, tanto faz... O que vai ser?

Prue engole o orgulho, pensando por um instante.

- Eu aceito seus termos.

- Ótimo. - Milo pega as chaves das algemas do bolso e liberta as mãos de Prue primeiro.

- Aaaahh... - Ela suspira massageando os pulsos pelo alívio da liberdade.

Milo logo em seguida, liberta os pés de Prue e imediatamente recebe um chute no rosto, quebrando seu nariz e caindo no chão. Prue se levanta, chuta o estômago de Milo e sai correndo porta afora. O problema era que não sabia pra onde ir e sua chance de escapar sem chamar a atenção de algum dos outros Senhores do Submundo era quase nula. Pela informação que obtivera da observação da fortaleza, lembrava-se de que havia um sistema de segurança muito bom. Provavelmente alguém já havia se dado conta de sua fuga.

- Ei, volta aqui! - Prue ouve a voz de Milo atrás de si e continua correndo. Podia não conhecer a fortaleza, mas se havia uma saída seria nos andares de baixo.

E ela estava certa sobre o sistema de segurança. Ela olha para o teto e vê câmeras de segurança seguindo cada movimento seu. Prue ainda ouvia a voz de Milo atrás de si, praguejando. Desceu o primeiro lance de escadas, até o andar de baixo, provavelmente o saguão de entrada, quando recebe um soco no rosto e cai atordoada no chão.

O mundo estava girando. Tudo que ela podia ver eram os pés de Aiolia ao lado de sua cabeça e de repente, as mãos calejadas e ásperas dele erguendo-a pelo pescoço.

- Não consegue controlar suas putas, Milo?

- Eu não precisava da sua ajuda... Agora, solta ela.

- Por que essa caçadora está solta? Como ela escapou?

- Eu a soltei! Agora solta ela!

Aiolia larga Prue que cai no chão tossindo.

- Está maluco? E se ela escapa e traz os Caçadores pra cá?

- Ela não vai fugir e os Caçadores já sabem onde moramos. Não vai ser ela que vai mudar algo em relação a isso! Estamos preparados pra receber os filhos da puta quando eles quiserem.

- Bom, essa aqui eu não tenho objeção nenhuma a matar, então eu acho que vou quebrar o pescoço dela de uma vez!

- Você não vai fazer nada!

Aiolia já estava pra se atirar sobre Milo e rasgar sua garganta quando Alex chega e vê Prue caída no chão tossindo.

**-oOo-**

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Alex apóia Prue em seus braços quando Aiolos chega pra tentar conter a briga.

- Mas que diabos, Aiolos? É assim que seus amigos tratam as mulheres? - Alex estuda as marcas das algemas nos pulsos e o hematoma do soco no rosto de Prue.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, afinal?

- Me parece que essas mulheres estão amolecendo o Milo! Ele já está deixando caçadoras andarem livres pela fortaleza!

- Acalme-se, Aiolia. Essa mulher não é ameaça pra nós como está. Nem está armada. E de que adiantaria ela fugir de volta pros Caçadores? Milo está certo. Os Caçadores podem vir a hora que quiserem aqui. Já sabem que estamos aqui.

- Ei, você está bem? - Alex pergunta a Prue, mas a caçadora ainda não conseguia falar. O aperto de Aiolia quase esmaga sua traquéia.

- Seus monstros! Há alguma enfermaria ou coisa parecida aqui?

Alex carrega Prue deixando os três guerreiros pra trás.

- Por que essa mulher não está presa no quarto? Não vá me dizer que tem algum caso com essa aí?

Milo que sabia da história de Aiolos com Alex troca olhares com o amigo e ambos dizem ao mesmo tempo: "Não. Não tem nada demais".

Aiolia, desconfiado, apenas abana a cabeça e vai embora. Alex leva Prue para o seu quarto.

- Acalme-se. Tente respirar. Está segura aqui.

- Demônios... Dem... - Prue tosse. Sua garganta ainda dói.

- Meu Deus, o que fizeram a você?

- Demônios... Precisamos ir embora...

- Eles... Torturaram você?

Alex se levanta ao ouvir Aiolos atrás de si.

- Vocês são monstros! O que pensam que estão fazendo com essa garota? E por que estas mulheres estão presas aqui? Que tipo de maníacos vocês são?

- Acalme-se. Ela não foi torturada. E estas mulheres estão aqui para proteção delas. Alguém as quer mortas e...

- Querem mesmo! Vocês, pelo visto!

Aiolos segura Alex pelos braços e a sacode para chamar a atenção.

- Escute! Você também está em perigo!

Agora, ela estava assustada. Que tipo de perigo? E como ele sabia disso?

- O que...? Como?

- Todas estas mulheres estão juradas de morte. E nós fomos ordenados a matá-las. Não o faremos. Mas elas ainda estão em perigo... E você também.

- Quem... Quem nos quer mortas?

- Cronos...

**-oOo-**

Phoebe acorda com sua cabeça latejando. A dor era a única indicação de que ainda estava viva. E também os cheiros e sons ao seu redor.

- Acordou?

Era a voz de Julian Solo. E, provavelmente, Machintosh estaria ao seu lado.

- Você me surpreendeu, Phoebe... Não imaginava que fosse capaz de lutar daquela forma...

- Onde...?

- Você está? Em outra de nossas instalações. Está segura.

- Prue. Eu ia perguntar sobre a Prue...

- Prudence? Ela foi sequestrada pelas bestas. Provavelmente, já deve estar morta.

- Não. Prue não morreria tão fácil.

Phoe senta-se no leito. Sua cabeça lateja pela pancada que recebera de Aiolos. Ela sente as mãos de Julian em seus ombros, amparando-a.

- Acalme-se, minha querida...

- Como você pôde...? Forçar-nos... A mim... Com aquele monstro...

- Ora, querida... Eu não ia realmente forçá-la a fazer aquilo. Eu só disse aquilo por que sabia que Prudence tomaria seu lugar com prazer.

Phoebe tenta se levantar, mas cai no chão.

- "Com prazer"? Seu monstro! Você sabe como ela odeia aquele...!

- Shhh... Acalme-se, meu amor...

- Amor? Como pode dizer isso? Você nem sabe o que é amar de verdade...

Julian Solo segura o rosto de Phoebe assustando-a.

- Você acha que não? Por que acha que eu estou aqui hoje? Tem alguma ideia?

O tom de Julian era quase obcecado.

- Hã? Acha que eu nunca amei ninguém? Eu amei... Alguém que foi enganada e seduzida por um daqueles demônios. Nossas histórias não são tão diferentes, Phoebe... Alguém que cometeu suicídio levada a loucura por causa daqueles demônios... Então, não venha me dizer se eu sei ou não o que é amor, sua ingratazinha... Esqueceu de quem adotou você e sua irmã? Se não foi por amor, por que acha que foi?

Julian solta Phoe que já estava tensa diante daquela demonstração de escuridão da parte de um homem que ela considerava o auge da bondade. Julian beija de leve os lábios de Phoebe e em seguida se dirige a porta.

- E se minha irmã estiver viva?

- Se ela estiver viva, faremos o possível para salvá-la. Isso é prova de amor o bastante pra você?

Phoebe não responde e Julian sai da sala como se a opinião dela não importasse. Phoebe chora imaginando que a vida de Prue pode estar em perigo. Ela é sua única família e não pode haver vida sem ela.

**-oOo-**

Jordana estava encolhida sobre a cama, abraçada as próprias pernas, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido até ali e tudo que havia descoberto recentemente. Ela pensava que as histórias que seu pai contava não passavam de um conto de fadas. Agora, ela descobre que o conto de fadas é uma dura realidade. Ela pensava que o Dr Machintosh era um homem correto e brilhante. Sonhador e apaixonado pela ciência da paranormalidade. Mas o que ela vira era um homem fanático e de mente distorcida que torturava seres sobrenaturais para usá-los numa guerra contra supostos demônios.

Apesar de ter sentido na pele, sua mente analítica ainda lutava para tentar compreender o que ocorrera. Ela vira aqueles dois homens manifestarem estranhos poderes paranormais contra Machintosh. E no fim, ela se pergunta: Quem são os verdadeiros monstros afinal? Quem são os verdadeiros demônios?

Ela não sabia dizer mais. A porta se abre de repente, e ela vê Camus. O homem que conversou com ela e tinha aquela voz terrível. Tão carregada de tristeza. Quando estudava a lenda dos Senhores do Submundo, Infelicidade era o que mais a fascinava. Até aquele momento.

- Venha. Está na hora de jantar...

Jordana leva as mãos aos ouvidos. A voz de Camus trazia tanta tristeza esquecida a tona que ela tinha vontade de chorar.

- Desculpe-me. Eu sei o efeito que minha voz pode causar nas pessoas. Tente ser forte e ignorar.

- Pare de falar! Por favor...

Camus se cala.

- Por que estou aqui?

- Está segura aqui.

- De quem? - Ela sente as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Camus se aproxima e ergue Jordana pelos braços.

- Eu dou minha palavra de que não machucaremos vocês.

- Já está me machucando...

Camus se cala novamente. Ele apenas aponta para a porta e segurando a mão de Jordana, ele a conduz para fora do quarto.

- Vocês... São mesmo os Senhores do Submundo?

Camus acena que sim.

- E vocês realmente assassinaram Pandora?

Camus confirma novamente.

- Por quê? Foi apenas orgulho?

Camus não responde. Era um assunto que não gostava de tratar com os outros.

- Quando poderei ir embora?

Camus dá de ombros. Jordana chora mais.

- Eu não mereço isso, sabia? Nunca fiz nada de errado.

Camus acena com a cabeça.

- Então, por que temos de ficar presas aqui? Deixe-nos ir embora...

Camus chega finalmente a sala de estar e toma um susto. O cheiro da comida estava realmente bom. Melhor do que o normal. Dite estava sentado a mesa, esperando a comida com um jovial sorriso no rosto. Ele era o encarregado de cozinhar, embora não cozinhasse muito bem. Mas ainda cozinhava melhor do que todos os outros. Foi quando Carol sai da cozinha carregando uma panela quente e a leva até a mesa.

- Eu cheguei aqui e ela já estava trabalhando. E tenho de admitir que o cheiro é bem melhor do que a da minha comida, não?

- Eu não consigo ficar parada no meu quarto. Pelo menos quando não estou trabalhando. E já que deixei meu laptop no hotel pra fugir de malucos atirando em mim... - Ela olha pra Camus. Isso não deixa Jordana mais tranquila. - Eu decidi fazer algo.

- Eu vou ajudar. - Dite se levanta.

Camus aponta pra Jordana se sentar a mesa.

- Como é... - Jordana começa a falar e Camus se volta pra ela. - Ter esse... Demônio dentro de você o tempo todo? Como não perde a sanidade?

Camus ia abrir a boca pra falar, mas vendo como Jordana já levava as mãos ao ouvido, ele para.

- Esqueça. Acho que não quero saber.

Camus consente. Aos poucos, os outros Senhores e as outras garotas vão chegando. A mesa era realmente enorme como as antigas mesas dos salões de castelos de reis onde um enorme número de pessoas eram servidas durante os bailes reais e festins.

Não havia pessoas animadas ali. O sentimento de reféns e captores ainda pairava pesado e espesso como fumaça no ar, sufocando a todos. Impedindo-os de falar o que realmente pensavam. Graças a todos os problemas do dia, o jantar saiu quase meia-noite. No máximo, haviam tensas trocas de olhares a medida em que Carol ia trazendo a comida.

Ela notava que sempre que passava por Dite ele se encolhia e evitava contato com ela como se tivesse nojo de tocá-la. O que será que o tal de Aiolos quis dizer com "não toquem no Dite"? Será que ele não gostava de mulher? Ele não parecia reagir dessa forma perto dos amigos. E olhando por um certo ângulo ele parecia um tanto... Andrógino. Sua aparência e fisionomia tão delicadas que às vezes Carol jurava que o confundira com uma mulher. Era magro e esbelto e levemente musculoso, mas não tanto quanto os outros. Qual era a dele então? "E por que estava pensando nisso justo agora?", Carol se perguntava. Que diferença fazia se ele gostava de mulher ou não? Carol não estava interessada. Apenas o achou... Interessante. Másculo, mas ainda com uma delicadeza incomum. E não entendia por que se cobria tanto se não estava frio. Roupas inteiramente pretas, com luvas que cobrem completamente as mãos. Apenas o rosto de Dite não era coberto.

Ela coloca a última panela sobre a mesa e procura uma cadeira pra se sentar, espantando os pensamentos e escondendo o rubor que tomou sua face quando se pegou olhando fixamente para Dite e percebera que ele, com certeza, notara.

- Enfim... Bom apetite...

Nenhuma resposta. Todos os presentes apenas comiam de forma mecânica e sem pressa. Carol já começava a se perguntar se a comida não tinha ficado do agrado deles. Mas afastou o pensamento quando viu que tanto homens quanto mulheres serviam mais e mais. Foi um dia longo e estavam todos famintos. Compreensível que comam tanto.

Milo foi o último a chegar, puxando a fraca Prue pelo braço e sentando-a a mesa, senta-se ao lado de Liv.

- Liv. Está particularmente gostosa hoje. Hoje vou dormir na sala. Você pode me visitar a hora que quiser, que chegaremos aos finalmentes que você anda esperando todos estes anos...

- Teu cu...

Milo dá uma risadinha marota, levando um olhar de nojo de Prue e um balanço de cabeça negativo da parte de Shion. Tori, entediada como nunca, revira a comida no prato entre uma garfada e outra. Olha para os lados e vê todos concentrados na refeição. E nenhuma conversa. E aquilo era torturante pra Tori. Enquanto Aiolia mastigava um enorme pedaço de carne, ela disfarçadamente pega uma ervilha do prato, arma sua colher com a mesma e a catapulta através da mesa até do outro lado, acertando o nariz de Aiolia.

O guardião de Violência esmurra a mesa, fazendo pratos e talheres pularem e tirando todos do torpor mecânico do momento, sobressaltados sobre suas cadeiras.

- Quem atirou essa merda em mim?

- Aiolia! O que está fazendo?

- Alguém atirou uma ervilha em mim!

"MATAR! RASGAR! DESTRUIR!", gritava Violência em sua mente. Tori cinicamente fingia que não sabia de nada, mal podendo conter o sorriso em seu rosto. O orgulho de si mesma era visível em seu rosto e Shion a olhava com os olhos esbugalhados como se não acreditasse que a menina fora inconsequente a ponto de provocar o Guardião de Violência. Tori dá uma piscadinha e manda um beijinho pra Shion e depois se volta para seu prato, já planejando quem seria o próximo alvo da sua catalpulta de ervilha.

- Aiolia, sente-se... Está assustando as mulheres...

Mask se teletransporta na sala ao lado e ouvindo os murmurinhos se dirige para o jantar. Havia acabado com uma coleta de almas e estava faminto e o cheiro da comida estava delicioso.

- Pelo visto, já puseram as mulheres pra trabalhar... Preguiçosos de merda...

Nenhuma delas se manifesta. E de repente, Aiolia leva a mão ao peito, sentindo uma dor extrema. As mulheres estão apavoradas. O rosto de Aiolia começa a tomar um aspecto monstruoso e ele se afasta da mesa com tanta força, que a cadeira voa pra trás.

Os ponteiros do relógio anunciam a meia-noite fazendo os guerreiros se levantarem sobressaltados.

- Puta que pariu! Shura! - Mask grita para o amigo que se levanta e tenta conter Aiolia. O furioso Aiolia. Não demora para que as mulheres saiam correndo da sala exceto por Tori (que observava tudo com um fascínio inexplicável) e os guerreiros.

- Ah, meu Deus! O que está acontecendo? - Jordana é puxada pelos braços por Camus.

- Todas para os seus quartos, depressa!

Aiolia já desferiu um soco no rosto de Shion que o cravara na parede. Os outros se debatiam pra tentar contê-lo.

- Lento, Shura! Ele é muito fraco!

Shura se levanta, limpando o sangue do nariz pela cabeçada que recebera e saca um punhal.

- Está ficando louca, garota? - Milo puxa Tori pelo braço, arrastando-a pra fora dali, mas ela se debate.

- Não! Eu quero ficar! Eu preciso...

Dohko imobilizou o furioso Aiolia por trás, mas longe de contê-lo.

- Mas que porra! Segurem ele! Merda! O que ele está fazendo desacorrentado, tão perto da meia-noite?

- A gente esqueceu! - Diz Debas.

- Contenham-no! - Diz Mu.

- É fácil falar! - Responde Aiolos ajudando Dohko a imobilizar o irmão.

Saga e Kanon começam a socar o estômago de Aiolia para tentar acalmá-lo, mas ele parecia cada vez mais furioso. Até que Shura desfere o primeiro golpe com o punhal. O grito sobrenatural de Aiolia assusta a todas na sala de estar, que tremiam apavoradas.

- Não! - Grita Tori. - O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Ela se coloca no caminho do punhal de Shura que por pouco não a esfaqueia. Aiolia, já mudando para a sua forma normal, depara-se com o olhar desesperado de Tori olhando o ferimento em seu abdome.

- Está ficando louca? Saia da frente!

Milo puxa Tori novamente, mas ela se debate para salvar Aiolia. Agora, Milo a segurava mais forte do que nunca e ela via impotente enquanto Shura desferia as punhaladas no abdome de Violência. Seis punhaladas seguidas. E profundas o suficiente para fazer o sangue jorrar no chão. Não demora muito para a cabeça de Aiolia tombar sem vida. Saga, sentindo o cheiro de sangue, sai correndo para longe, para não despertar Insanidade.

- Mas... O que diabos...?

- É parte da maldição dele! - Grita Shura. - Aliás, dupla maldição!

- Ele... Está morto? - Shion pergunta incrédulo.

- Sim. Pelo menos até as seis da manhã... - Diz Mask enfiando a mão no peito de Aiolia e retirando de lá de dentro sua alma. - Zeus o puniu mais do que a nós por ter matado Pandora. Todas as noites, a meia noite... Nós dois, Shura e eu, temos de acorrentá-lo. Shura é forçado a apunhalá-lo seis vezes, como ele apunhalou Pandora e eu sou forçado a escoltar sua alma ao Inferno... Seis horas no Inferno até o sol raiar e sua alma retornar ao corpo... Porra de Deuses!

Mask esmurra a parede.

- Levem ele pro quarto dele! E tirem essa garota daqui!

As mulheres gritam e choram desesperadas quando vêem o corpo de Aiolia ser arrastado, sangrando e sem vida para o quarto. Tori corre atrás dos Senhores até o quarto de Aiolia onde seu corpo é despejado sobre a cama. Mask desaparece e escolta a alma do amigo ao Inferno, onde passará as próximas seis horas.

- Vamos, garota. - Diz Milo novamente tentando puxar Tori pra fora do quarto, mas ela se debatia dizendo que não queria ir e acertando uma cotovelada no nariz de Milo. - Mas que porra...!

- Eu vou ficar aqui! - Tori abraça o corpo inerte de Aiolia.

- É perigoso pra você ficar aqui...

- Foda-se! Eu vou ficar aqui!

Os guerreiros se entreolham e dão de ombros.

- Certo. Se quiser ficar, fique... Shura, acorrente-o a cama. - Diz Aiolos. - E você? Eu ficaria longe dele quando ele acordar. Se dá valor a vida, obedeça.

Alex chega apavorada para Aiolos.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

- É melhor deixar as explicações pra amanhã, Alex. Vamos dormir... Se pudermos...

Na sala, as mulheres chorosas se encolhiam sobre os pufes e seu pavor só aumenta quando Mask, fedendo a fumaça e enxofre, surge diante delas.

- Mas que porra... Eu sabia que essa ideia ia ser péssi... Onde está a Ella?

Mask se volta para Debas, Dite, Shaka e Camus que dão de ombros. Só agora, se deram conta de que Ella não esteve presente no jantar. E um mal pressentimento dizia a Mask que ela não estava presente em lugar algum da fortaleza.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Parece que estou me dedicando a fazer esses Cavaleiros perderem o respeito de todo mundo né? Âme faltou ir pros finalmentes com o Shaka ali e nada (N/B: Shakiitaa perdendo a linha em 3...2...[perde os sentidos])... XD No caso do Julian Solo, ele e a Phoe tinham um caso. Ideiazinha malvada de última hora do Ikarus. 9.9

Ah sim, não sei por que é exatamente o Shura que tem de apunhalar ele. O livro não explica. Só sei que foi parte da maldição. Olhando por esse lado, Mask e Shura também tem duas maldições. Um tem de matar o amigo e o outro tem de jogar a alma dele no inferno toda noite... O.O (N/B: E aí, como fica essas duas maldições com relação à Ella? oO)

**Elhienn Hovercast: **Pois é. Os demônios são presenças mesmo, dentro das mentes deles. Os senhores às vezes até trocam altas ideias com os Senhores, como você pode ver. (N/B: Uhum... muita esquizofrenia pro mesmo lugar! HIAUEIUAHEIUHEAIU HAJA GARDENAL!) Acho que sua música ilustra bem a situação do Kanon e da Malu. (N/B: Música? Que música? Eu também quero música pra Ella! \o ~é, eu tinha lido na review...~)

**Lebam:** Ah, amor de irmãos é uma coisa linda, né? Você trata sua irmã assim? XD E se você riu da Carol, imagina a Lune-sensei que é a dona. Ou ela riu muito ou ela tá a fim de me dar uns sopapos... x.x Pois é, eu não usei a Malu como a cozinheira por que ainda precisava criar uma situação para a Carol.

**Dark Ookami:** O Julian é nojentinho mesmo. E o Aiolia é indefeso! Precisa da Tori pra proteger dele (só pra você perder o respeito por ele. Missão: Fazer a Mika perder o respeito por todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro dessa fic! 8D)

**Krika Haruno:** A Prue é chata? Por que? Tadinha! XD Agora, se a Tori é louca? Há controvérsias... 9.9 (N/B: Aliás, ela e a Ella são irmãs, por acaso? o.o)

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Esclaresce pro esclerosado. Quem é Pollyana? x.x Anyway... Vamos tirar a prova de fogo? Ver quanto tempo a Mia fica feliz perto do Camus? Crueldade! 8D E se por um lado a Prue tem haters, por outro tem bastante lovers? XD (N/B: er... eu não sei quem é Pollyana ._.)

PS.: Defina cuidar... 9.9

**Jules Heartilly:** Saberemos o destino da Ella agora. (N/B: Destino? u.u Então, tá ~palavra de quem já leu o capítulo~ E eu não sei quem foi que disse, mas só sei que concordo que Ella e Mask combinam bem! ^^ Que a Krika não me ouça... xD) E esse "comer bem" foi alguma indireta? [Apanha mais] 9.9 (N/B: UI! 8D Mente pervertida 2)

**RavenclawWitch:** A Prue dar um descontinho? E eu deixar de fazer o Milo sofrer? Nããããão. Não pode. Ikarus gosta de fazer os cavaleiros sofrerem... (N/B: Nããão! Não pode! A Juh gosta de ver o Milo sofrer! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) 8D Tem de controlar essa curiosade da Jordana. Ou o Camus faz ela sair cortando os pulsos, pior que o Shura... XD (N/B: ¬¬ Deixa meu cabrito fora disso... ele tem uma maldição emo demais já)

Sobre a Maldição do Aiolia, eu tava em dúvida se usava ambas. Achei que a segunda seria muito empecilho pra história fluir, por isso não mostrei ela antes. Mas depois eu pensei: "Oh, what the hell?"

E aí? Tá gostando da série? Achou pra comprar ou pra baixar? Algumas pessoas me perguntaram onde tem pra baixar, mas o blog onde tinha os livros pra baixar já era. Os links foram pro brejo... x.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh (Pronto. Reviews respondidas antes da betagem. Feliz agora? ¬¬) (N/B: MUITO! \o/ HAEHIUAEHIUHAEIUHEAUI)**

**Capítulo 11 – A feiticeira**

Inferno. O fosso sombrio e fumegante onde as chamas eternas cauterizam a carne dos pecadores. Um cenário muito comum pra Aiolia que passava todas as noites ali, sendo dilacerado e queimado por demônios da meia-noite até o nascer do sol. Punição extra que recebera de Zeus por ter assassinado Pandora. Maldição que o faz todas as noites amaldiçoar o dia em que abriu a maldita Caixa. Por que não pensou: Pro diabo com aquela merda? Deixe que a puta humana a guarde. Ele já era um guerreiro de valor e posição privilegiada diante dos Deuses. Pelo menos, este era o pensamento que passava por sua mente todas as noites tormentosas em que sofria no inferno.

Desta vez, seu sofrimento estava nublado por um pensamento. A garota. Aquela que tentou impedir seus amigos de matá-lo. Ela chegou a se atirar na frente do punhal de Shura para protegê-lo. Por quê?

Ele não conseguia compreender. Se ao menos Violência calasse a maldita boca. Mas o demônio em sua mente gritava furioso e sedento de sangue devido aos diabretes que atormentavam Aiolia com suas garras e mordidas.

Mas dor nenhuma afastava de Aiolia a sensação daquela garota. Por que ela o protegera? Estaria ela interessada nele? O pensamento agradava Aiolia. Ele nunca tinha muitas oportunidades de ter uma mulher. Costumava se aproveitar das mulheres que eram corajosas o bastante pra seguir Milo até a fortaleza. Embora Luxúria se contentasse com apenas uma vez, suas amantes não. Queriam cada vez mais e mais e muitas se aventuravam pelos arredores da fortaleza procurando uma segunda noite de sexo com Milo. Algumas Aiolia apenas expulsava dali, mas outras ele as tomava. No escuro da floresta a noite, elas eram incapazes, "dopadas" como estavam depois de terem transado com Luxúria, sem saber quem as estava tomando. Aiolia apenas as punha de quatro ou apoiadas em uma árvore e as tomava ali mesmo. Mas acabou abandonando o hábito. Em muitas destas sessões, Violência perdia o controle e no dia seguinte, os Senhores tinham de se livrar dos resquícios do que um dia foi um corpo de uma bela jovem que só queria um pouco de diversão.

Fazia muito tempo que Aiolia não tinha uma mulher pra si e a vontade já o tomava. A ideia o agrada, sim. Apenas uma noite no inferno o separa da mulher. Ele teria sua mulher. "Façam seu pior, diabretes malditos". Ele já está acostumado a dor e ao sofrimento, mas pela manhã, ele estará se fartando entre as pernas de uma bela e jovem mulher.

Os devaneios de Aiolia chamaram a atenção até mesmo de Violência que passara a ignorar a tortura do inferno para imaginar uma bela jovem de pernas abertas diante de si, molhada e implorando pra ser tomada em todas as posições imagináveis.

_"Nem pense nisso, desgraçado! Ela é minha!"_

_"Minha!"_

_"Não! Ela é minha! Você não vai machucá-la!"_

_"Eu vou fodê-la... Hahahahaha!"_

_"Nem pense nisso... Ela é minha..."_

_"NOSSA!"_

_"Nossa... Sim... Não! MINHA!"_

O rugido seguinte de Violência quase faz a cabeça de Aiolia explodir. Enquanto isso, no quarto de Aiolia, Tori ainda estava deitada ao lado dele, abraçada ao corpo escultural e deslizando os dedos pelos nós dos músculos do abdome, olhando fixamente para as seis punhaladas que vertiam sangue vermelho e viscoso pelo lençol.

- Ei... Você vai voltar mesmo? Aqueles caras disseram a verdade? - Ela abre os olhos dele. Imóveis. - Você não pode morrer, é imortal. E justo agora que a coisa está ficando divertida... Sai dessa, vai.

Tori dá uns tapas no rosto de Aiolia, já um pouco enfezada.

- Mas que saco. Reage! - Ela o sacode.

Nada. Ele está realmente morto. O frio de sua pele é inconfundível. Ele está morto. Mas ainda parece tão belo. Só de relembrar a noite em que o viu pela primeira vez, ela já fica excitada. Aiolia não podia morrer. Ela ainda não o provara. Tori se guardou este tempo todo a espera de um homem que realmente valesse a pena e fizesse seu coração acelerar daquela forma. Agora que finalmente encontrou um, ele estava morto? Se ela o perdesse pra sempre, alguém seria capado por isso.

Ela nem mesmo teve a curiosidade de experimentar sexo com outros garotos. Garotos não passam disso. Garotos. Homens mais velhos? Tédio total. Aiolia era o que ela sempre esperou. Perfeito pra ela. Até mesmo curiosidades que outras garotas tiveram que ela não teve, Tori estava tendo agora. Como por exemplo...

- Qual será o tamanho?

Tori desliza a mão pelo abdome de Aiolia até as calças e a puxa pra cima.

- Hmm... Bem grande... - Ela sorri de forma sapeca. - Ok... Mal posso esperar pra ver se você pode realmente fazer meu coração acelerar. Por isso, acorde logo... Eu tenho a impressão de que vamos nos divertir muito.

**-oOo-**

Liv entra no quarto furiosa, quase batendo a porta na cara de Shion logo atrás.

- Esses retardados filhos da puta! Eles estão de sacanagem comigo? Que ideia foi essa de trazer essas mulheres pra cá? Mas puta-que-pariu!

- Acalme-se. Eles não queriam nada disso...

- Ah, nem vem! Você mesmo sabe muito bem o quanto esses idiotas são capazes de fazer merda! Existe um limite pro que eu posso fazer por eles! E ainda tem uma policial aqui! Da Interpol! Já parou pra pensar em como isso tá ficando cada vez mais fodido?

- Acalme-se. As mulheres vão ficar bem.

- Ficar bem? Por quanto tempo? Quanto tempo até Aiolia desmembrar uma delas? Ou Dite infectar uma por acidente? Cedo ou tarde alguma dessas mulheres vai acabar seriamente ferida ou pior... Mortas! Por que fui me envolver nessa porra?

Desesperada, Liv desliza as costas pela parede, levando as mãos a cabeça e chorando.

- Minha vida estava tranquila demais sem você aparecer na minha vida e me arrastar pra cá...

- Perdoe-me... - Shion se agacha e leva a mão ao ombro dela. Em seguida, ele limpa uma lágrima de seus olhos. - Você não precisa se envolver mais. Pode ir pra casa. Você só precisava me trazer aqui. E já fez sua parte.

- Eu não posso deixar esses idiotas aqui... Eles precisam de mim... Eu gosto deles. Até do babaca do Milo... Esses idiotas estariam perdidos sem mim...

Liv abraça Shion. O conforto que ela sente naquele momento é inexplicavelmente amedrontador. Tão amedrontador quanto foi da primeira vez em que se viram e ele revelara que sabia tudo sobre ela. Mas apesar de se sentir tensa, ela tenta relaxar enquanto Shion a carrega até a cama e a repousa sobre a mesma.

- Ei, assim vou ficar muito mimada. Sendo colocada na cama assim? Eu não sou um bebê, sabia? Já sou grandinha...

- Você precisa dormir. Descansar desse dia tão duro, Cibele.

- Esse não é meu nome...

- Mas já foi.

- Eu não gosto dele. Pare de usá-lo.

Shion se deita no colchão no chão, ignorando o pedido dela.

- Boa noite.

Liv bufa e se vira pro lado pra dormir, mas está tensa demais. Os eventos daquela noite a estressaram bastante e estava com uma vontade imensa de fazer sexo. Desde que Shion apareceu, que ela não transava com alguém e aquele breve encontro com Milo no refeitório a deixou agitada.

Sempre tivera uma enorme tensão entre os dois. Não é de se estranhar considerando as maldições que ambos carregam. Deuses só podem ser tarados pervertidos ou voyeurs. Por que tantas maldições relacionadas ao sexo afinal?

De qualquer forma, ela evitava Milo. Sabia muito bem que Luxúria sempre fora louco pra levá-la pra cama e por mais que ela também se sentisse tentada, preferia não cair vítima da maldição dele. Incapaz de resistir a um estupro e ao mesmo tempo obcecada por um cara que só pode transar com ela uma vez? Não, obrigada.

Inquieta sobre a cama, ela se levanta e vai para a academia. Ensinou bem a Dite sobre o mercado de ações pelo visto. Aquilo não era uma academia. Academias têm vergonha de se comparar aos equipamentos que haviam ali.

Trocara sua roupa para apenas uma camiseta e uma calça de lycra para queimar as energias na esteira. Ligou o rádio bem baixo numa estação que tocava músicas clássicas dos anos 70 e 80 (que ela adorava) e começou a andar em silêncio. Perdia-se no tempo quando fazia isso. Se haviam se passado 10 minutos ou 1 hora, não saberia dizer. Por isso adorava tanto se exercitar daquela forma.

- Ora, ora... Vejam só o que eu encontro aqui... A essa hora...

A voz a assusta, apesar de reconhecer na hora. Lá estava ele. Milo. Olhando-a, suada com aquela camiseta sem sutiã. Podia apostar que Milo estava vendo mais do que ela gostaria. E ela estava vendo mais do que gostaria, pois ele estava sem camisa, só de calça jeans e descalço.

- Eu venho tomar um copo d'água no meio da noite e olha só quem está aqui...

Liv prefere nem olhar pra ele (o que já era difícil resistir) e caminha até a toalha pendurada sobre a esteira. A medida que ela limpava o suor, Milo caminhava lentamente pra mais perto dela e ela já sentia os efeitos de Luxúria em seu corpo. E Milo? Estaria se sentindo atraído por ela? Shion parecia imune, talvez pelo fato de possuir uma fagulha do poder dos Deuses. Mas Milo também tinha essa fagulha. O que fazia dele apenas mais um tarado.

À medida que ele se aproxima dela, ela sente-se mais indefesa. A maldição escolhia as piores horas para se manifestar. Liv tenta se afastar dele, caminhando até a cozinha adjacente para pegar água do filtro sobre a pia. "Agora não, sua filha-da-puta! Não agora!", ela xingava a maldição por dentro.

Nem se deu conta de que Milo já estava bem próximo, atrás dela.

- O que está fazendo acordada, hein?

- Não consegui dormir. A noite teve emoções demais pro meu gosto.

- Mas não as emoções certas...

Milo já estava quase colado a ela, deslizando a mão por sua bunda. Ela quer retirar a mão dele, mas a maldição já a pegou. Suas mãos estão atadas sobre a pia por uma espécie de força invisível. O dia fatídico chegou. O dia que ela evitou desde que conheceu Milo. E pelo visto, já demorou o bastante.

- Pelo visto não foi seu namorado que te deixou acordada. Shion sempre foi decepcionante... - Agora, ele estava sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Ele não é meu namorado. E você está perto demais. Afaste-se...

- Ou o que? Ah, é... Sua "maldição". - Ele faz o sinal de aspas com os dedos.

- O que isso quer dizer...?

Uma das mãos de Milo (a que não estava acariciando sua bunda) a envolve pela cintura e ergue a camiseta de Liv até acima dos seios, deixando-os expostos com os mamilos enrijecidos se sobressaindo.

- Qual é? Você sabe que me quer e fica se fazendo de difícil...

- E a sua namorada? Por que não está lá em cima tirando o sono dela também? Provavelmente já comeu ela, né? Por isso, o Milinho não quer mais brincar...

Milo dá uma risadinha sarcástica. Sua mão sobe até o seio de Liv. Ele lambe o suor em seu ombro, bem lentamente subindo até o pescoço que ele mordisca e beija deixando-a ainda mais excitada.

- Você está deliciosa com essa roupa, Liv...

Liv tentava mover as mãos e afastá-lo, mas seus pulsos e pés ainda estavam atados pela força invisível. Na posição em que estava só podia mover o quadril pra trás e isso seria interpretado como um avanço de sinal por Milo. Não que ele precisasse de sinais.

- Eu sabia que hoje finalmente você ia cair no meu colo. Se o Shion não te dá o que quer, eu dou... Basta você pedir...

- Pra que? Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso fazer nada... Por que não termina logo com isso?

- Eu não tomo mulheres à força.

- E nem precisa.

A mão de Milo que acariciava a bunda de Liv, agora passa para frente, dentro da calcinha. Ela sente os dedos dele, passando por seus pelos até chegar a seu sexo, invadindo-a.

- Vamos. É só me pedir.

- Não...

- Hmm... Sua boca diz "não", mas sua boceta diz "sim".

Milo passava os dedos pelo meio das pernas de Liv, sentindo a umidade se espalhando pela calcinha.

- Muito romântico, Milo. Você sabe mesmo o que dizer a uma... Mulher... - A última palavra saiu misturada a um gemido quase imperceptível. Milo agora brincava com seu clitóris, fazendo sua espinha arrepiar de cima a baixo. Sua bunda já sentia a ereção de Milo roçando-lhe por trás e os apertos de Milo em seu seio só intensificavam o tesão que ela sentia. Parte de sua mente dizia: "fodam-se as maldições, eu preciso trepar", enquanto outra parte dizia: "Não. Sua vida já é complicada o bastante sem isso".

- Por que fica resistindo ao que nós dois queremos? É o Shion? Eu notei como você olha pra ele. Vocês estão dormindo no mesmo quarto e não estão fazendo nada? Conta outra... É por isso que você está me evitando...

- Eu não tenho nada com ele... E eu sempre te evitei, Milo... - Ela contém mais um gemido. Milo sabia mesmo como fazer uma mulher delirar. Os dedos dele estavam atarefados dentro de sua calcinha. - Eu não quero ser só mais uma na sua lista de "fãs"...

E tão subitamente quanto começou, Milo para. Ele retira as mãos de dentro da calcinha e da camiseta dela e se afasta. Ela já pode sentir as "amarras" invisíveis soltando suas pernas e pulsos. A maldição se suprimiu diante da mudança no desejo de Milo.

Liv cai de joelhos, arfando e sentindo o coração palpitar. Ele quase a fizera gozar usando só os dedos.

- Por que trouxe ele aqui?

- Se quiser extorquir respostas de mim com sexo, podia pelo menos ter me dado um orgasmo. Ou poderia simplesmente ter perguntado.

- Quando eu a fizer gozar, vai ser com o meu pau e não com os dedos. E vai ser no dia em que você me pedir isso. Eu não vou tomar você à força. Não é meu estilo. Agora, responde. Por que você trouxe aquele puto aqui?

- Tive pena dele.

- Coitadinho do guerreiro assassino imortal...

- Vá se foder... Não quer acreditar, não acredite. Mas eu pensei que se alguém pudesse colocar juízo na cabeça de merda de vocês, seria ele... E, quem sabe? Se ajudarem ele, os Olimpianos não os perdoem?

A risada de Milo saiu ainda mais seca e amargurada.

- Os Olimpianos estão pouco se fodendo pra nós. E se você esqueceu, tem uma gerência nova lá em cima agora.

- Não me esqueci de nada. Mas você parece ter se esquecido de muitas coisas. Tratar uma mulher com respeito parece ser uma delas. O que a "Yoko" fez com você, hein? Até quando vocês vão ficar se escondendo aqui, se fazendo de vítimas, se isolando do mundo, invés de buscarem sua felicidade, hein?

Milo não responde. Ele só joga os braços pro alto, enche um copo de água que ele bebe em dois goles e volta para o sofá da sala.

Liv ainda excitada permanece ajoelhada no chão depois que Milo parte.

- Filho da puta... E eu tenho de terminar o serviço que ele começou... Homens... - Ela diz levando a mão dentro da calcinha e ao meio das pernas.

**-oOo-**

Morgana se revirava na cama. A cena do esfaqueamento assombrava seus pensamentos. Ela temia nunca mais ser capaz de dormir depois de ver aquilo. Ela gostava de acreditar que era forte. Mas cada momento dentro daquela fortaleza a mostrava o quanto era fraca e ela começava a pensar que o responsável não era apenas o demônio da Dúvida.

Era ela mesma. Morgana questionava sua própria sanidade. Acabaram de esfaquear um homem. Não deveriam ser amigos? Como puderam esfaqueá-lo? Afinal, em que tipo de pesadelo ela havia se metido? Primeiro, tiroteios. Depois esfaqueamentos. O que mais a esperava?

Ela começa a pensar em todas as coisas que haviam acontecido em sua vida ultimamente. Perdeu um casamento com o namorado e o contato com a família ao se dedicar inteiramente a sua carreira. Tanto sacrifício para atingir o topo, apenas para despencar de volta a terra com a força da impiedosa da gravidade. E como se desgraça pouca não fosse bobagem, agora estava presa num inferno.

_"Ele nunca o amou de verdade, Morgana. Essa é a questão. Mas esta é a vida que você escolheu pra si mesma. Sozinha e sem ninguém pra amar. Por que tinha de sobreviver aquele atropelamento? Seria melhor ter morrido logo. Ainda há tempo pra isso... A janela... Se pulasse daí, só descobririam seu corpo pela manhã... É a liberdade que você tanto quer... A saída dos fracos. Afinal, é o que você sempre foi... Fraca. Por mais que tente colocar a máscara da bravura, você não passa de uma fraca... Entregue-se. É mais fácil... Tão mais fácil... Desapegue-se."_

- Mas que... Que merda é essa?

Morgana se levanta de súbito. Ela marcha pra fora do quarto, enfezada e furiosa, atravessa o corredor, envolta em seu roupão e invade o quarto de Mu. E apenas tarde demais ela se dá conta de que sequer bateu à porta. Mu não estava no quarto. Estava no banheiro. A julgar pelo barulho e pelo vapor saindo da porta, estava tomando um banho.

- Oh, meu Deus... Idiota! Idiota! - Ela sussurra pra si mesma.

Da porta do quarto ela podia ver através da fresta da porta do banheiro. O chuveiro não tinha box e o vapor não estava tão denso. Mu estava de costas, deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo. Os olhos dela se fixam nas nádegas dele, escorrendo sabão. Morgana nem percebe o quanto seu coração acelerou naquele momento.

- Eu preciso sair daqui...

Ela ouve a água do chuveiro sendo fechada e se vira para a porta. Mas Mu estava na porta do banheiro, olhando pra ela, com uma toalha enroscada na cintura. Gotas de água escorriam pelos longos cabelos, e pelos músculos do abdome definido. A visão deixou-a muda por um instante até que Mu, secando os cabelos com a toalha pigarreia.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Hã? - Ela olha-o de sobressalto. - O que?

- Quer falar comigo? - Ele pergunta com aqueles olhos calmos. Quase inocentes. Como se ele não percebesse ou não se importasse de estar semi-nu diante dela.

- Ah, sim... É. Tem algo que eu queria falar com você. - Ela sacode a cabeça, espantando a imagem de alguns segundos atrás da mente. - É que... Eu não consigo dormir...

- E veio pro meu quarto? - Ela não tinha certeza se o rosto dele estava realmente corado no escuro.

- Sim. Não! Quer dizer... Eu vim te dizer pra... Me deixar dormir! Eu não paro de pensar em... Quer dizer...! Tem algo me incomodando... E eu acho que é esse demônio! Eu não estava te espionando no banho, ok? - Ela sabia que seu rosto estava corado.

Mu caminha até Morgana, fazendo-a dar passos vacilantes para trás, até encontrar-se com a porta fechada. A mão dele é apoiada na porta a medida que seu rosto se aproxima do dela. O cheiro do sabonete, misturado ao cheiro da pele dele era inebriante. Os olhos dele penetravam nos seus como se pudesse ver sua própria alma. Era o demônio? Era o demônio ou o homem que a olhava de forma a destroçar todas as suas defesas e deixá-la tão vulnerável?

- O que eu te disse?

- O que...?

- O que eu te disse?

- Do que está falando?

- "É perigoso ficar perto de mim. Se ouvir uma voz que não sabe dizer se lhe pertence ou não... Não dê ouvidos. Nunca duvide de si mesma...".

O rosto de Mu se aproxima ainda mais do dela, seus lábios quase colando um no outro. O cheiro dele, ainda mais forte, invadindo suas narinas. Tentação tão intensa que ela precisa fechar os olhos e desviar a visão dele por um instante pra tentar recobrar o foco. E quando seus rostos estavam próximos o bastante para ela sentir sua respiração roçar seus lábios... **(N/A: As Lune pira! E as Jules? Pira também? 9.9) ** A mão de Mu caminha até a maçaneta da porta e a abre. (N/B: Tuudo em câmera lenta pras mina pirarem)

- Eu não quero ser grosso, nem rude... Mas fique longe de mim. É pro seu próprio bem...

Ele se afasta dela, levando consigo o sedutor cheiro de seu corpo e trazendo-a de volta ao mundo da racionalidade. Mu acena com a cabeça na direção da porta. Ela acena e se vira.

- E eu disse que você não deveria me subestimar. Perdoe-me por ter entrado sem bater.

Uma última troca de olhares antes de a porta se fechar entre eles e Morgana não está mais ali.

**-oOo-**

Plano maluco era o que pensava Noele. Mas hóspedes malucos pedem medidas malucas. E Noele teve a ideia mais maluca de todas. Pra sua sorte, havia muitos lençóis no armário. Para seu azar, mesmo usando todos os lençóis, a descida ainda seria grande. E se o que o tal Aiolos falou era verdade, haveriam minas ao redor da fortaleza? Suas opções? Sair pela porta e arriscar ser pega, se machucar ou morrer... Ou sair pela janela, cair, arriscar se machucar ou morrer.

- Ai, meu Deus! O que eu faço? Eu não posso fazer isso!

Ela olha pela janela abaixo. Qualquer erro e a queda seria longa. Bem longa. Mas segundo seus cálculos ela poderia descer até a sacada abaixo da corda de lençóis que improvisou e rezar para que ela pertença a um quarto vazio e com bastante lençóis para fazer outra corda.

- Droga... Eu devia ter dado mais atenção à educação física quando podia... Vamos Noele. Seja forte agora...

Descendo lentamente e tremendo de medo pra não cair, ela olha pra baixo antes de se lembrar que nunca se deve olhar pra baixo. E que tipo de gênio não olha pra onde está indo quando descendo de lugares altos? E, principalmente, quando deveria ser tão bem calculado. Noele se balançaria até alcançar a sacada abaixo e a direita e teria de pular e se agarrar. Nada fácil.

- Oh meu... Péssima hora pra desistir, Noele! Droga, eu não deveria ter feito isso!

Enquanto isso, Dite olhava para os monitores como sempre fazia, vigiando a fortaleza como era encarregado de fazer. Por uma das câmeras de segurança ele avista Noele dependurada na corda de lençóis.

- Mas o que...?

Dite pega o celular e começa a ligar para Aldebaran que atende a ligação sonolento.

- Porra, Dite... Que foi...?

- Olha pela sua janela! Tem um pássaro fugindo!

- Tem o que...? Do que está falando?

- Na sacada! Depressa, Debas!

Aldebaran se levanta jogando o lençol longe e caminhando de forma apressada até a sacada onde, ele se depara com Noele tentando pular no seu quarto. Abrir subitamente a porta da sacada assustou Noele e ela acabou caindo do lençol, mas Aldebaran, com reflexos rápidos, a segura pelo braço. Agora ela não sabia se estava com medo de cair ou de ser salva.

- O que está fazendo, moça?

- Me solte!

- Você pode morrer!

- Eu não quero ficar mais aqui!

- Maluca! - Debas range os dentes tentando puxar Noele pra cima.

Aos poucos ele a puxa, ela alcança a beirada da sacada e se ergue. Aldebaran a puxa pelas nádegas pra dentro da sacada e os dois rolam no chão. Noele estava chorando incontrolavelmente e Aldebaran a abraça confortando-a.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer morrer, moça?

- Eu quero ir embora daqui... Me deixa ir embora daqui, por favor...

- Não dá, moça... Sinto muito. Ainda não dá...

Aldebaran não consegue deixar de pensar em quanto dano causou a Noele até agora. Perdeu o noivo, quase foi morta num tiroteio, está aprisionada em uma fortaleza cheia de demônios e agora quase morreu tentando fugir. Será que mesmo quando os Senhores tem as melhores intenções, as pessoas acabam se ferindo e se machucando?

- Por que estão fazendo isso?

- Eu gostaria de poder explicar... Mas não posso... O que eu posso prometer é que... Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar... Ok?

_"VENCER!"_

Ela olha pra ele, incrédula. Imaginando se era loucura da cabeça dela. Se ele era realmente a pessoa simpática que estava mostrando ali agora ou se estava apenas baixando as barreiras dela.

- Deite-se aqui... - Aldebaran carrega Noele até sua cama. - Eu vou pegar um leite quente pra você, ok?

Assim que caminha até a porta, Aldebaran ouve Noele se virando na cama. Ela estava de costas pra ele e sem perceber, ele a olhava de cima a baixo. "Um pouco gordinha. Mas nada mal...", ele pensa. Certamente ela era diferente das mulheres por quem ele costumava se sentir atraído. Mas fisicamente, ela tinha suas qualidades. O rosto era bonito. E os cabelos cacheados contornando-o a deixavam com um ar sério de intelectual sensual que ele gostava. Seus olhos castanhos iluminados pelo luar o hipnotizaram quando ela o olhou em seus braços. E tinha outros atributos também que ele admirava nela.

_"Aldebaran! Seu babaca! A moça está sofrendo e você pensando nisso? Idiota!"_

Debas nem nota Kanon parado atrás dele, olhando pra Noele deitada sobre sua cama. Quando ele se vira, Kanon estava com o sorriso mais descarado, largo e cínico no rosto.

- Mas você perde tempo mesmo, hein?

- Shhh! - Aldebaran fecha a porta subitamente. - Seu babaca! Não é isso que está pensando!

Noele nem ouve as vozes dos dois se afastando no corredor. Cansada de chorar, ela adormece.

**-oOo-**

Malu estava uma pilha de stress. Ela teve uma crise de choro tão grande quando viu o corpo esfaqueado de Aiolia que chegou a vomitar o conteúdo do estômago. Jantar perdido. Noite faminta. Ela estava deitada sobre a cama, abraçada as próprias pernas e olhando para a parede tentando absorver tudo que se passara na mesa de jantar. A garota, Victoria ela crê ser o nome, atirou uma ervilha no maluco que quase tem um ataque de fúria. Em seguida, o mano pira e é esfaqueado. (N/B: Ae, mano... ta ligado nas parada? xD) E os amigos dele agem como se não fosse nada demais? Onde ela se metera?

A batida a porta lhe causa um sobressalto.

- Quem é? - Ela pergunta com a voz trêmula.

- Não sou eu!

Aldebaran continuava discutindo com Kanon. Tentando dar uma chave de braço nele.

- Eu estou falando sério! Eu não fiz nada com ela!

- Não sei! E ela não estava deitada na sua cama, exausta! Eu não vi nada disso!

- Não fiz nada!

A porta se abre com Malu olhando-os com cara de poucos amigos. E os dois são pegos feito duas crianças se enforcando.

- O que vocês querem?

- Ah! Nada! Eu... Ele... - Aldebaran aponta pra Kanon.

- Eu não trouxe umas coisas. Eu sei que a noite foi muito relaxante pra você e não pensei que talvez não quisesse relaxar com um banho. Eu não trouxe sais aromáticos. Seu quarto não é o único com uma banheira.

Ela olha pra ele com a cara ainda mais enfezada. Aquele cretino estava mesmo agindo como se não tivesse roubado um beijo dela na maior cara de pau? Ela não acreditava no descaramento dele, mas um banho talvez a relaxasse um pouco.

- Ok, dê-me aqui. Obrigada.

- Não sabe... Você até não podia me dar um beijo por trazer isso aqui...

- Ótimo! Por que eu não vou te dar um mesmo!

Após a trollada que faz Malu sentir-se um pouco melhor consigo mesma, ela bate a porta na cara dos dois. Quase bate a porta por que Kanon ainda segura por um instante.

- Um rádio pra não escutar música. Um CD com músicas estressantes?

Ela pega tudo e volta a bater a porta na cara dele.

- Ela me odeia...

- Na verdade, eu acho que ela te odeia...

Kanon olha enfezado pro amigo e caminha até o quarto ao lado.

- Sem licença.

- Kanon... Esse não é o seu quarto... É onde guardamos as tralhas velhas...

- Eu não sei disso! Agora, sem licença!

Malu acende a luz do banheiro. Realmente, havia uma banheira. Ela abre a torneira e tampa o ralo. Coloca o rádio sobre o banco ao lado da banheira e começa a se despir. Ela desabotoa o vestido nas costas e desce as alças. Em seguida, o vestido desce pelas pernas até o chão. Desabotoa o sutiã e o joga no chão. Em seguida, retira a calcinha, ficando completamente nua.

- Uau! Mas que... Mocréia... - Kanon sussurra, observando por um buraco minúsculo na parede, posicionado bem de frente pra banheira, onde Malu se sentava a borda esperando a água subir. - Ela não tem tatuagem de borboleta em cima do bumbum!

Quando a água enche por completo a banheira, Malu amarra os cabelos num coque para não molhá-los, testa a temperatura da água, quentinha, e joga os sais. Mistura-os e em seguida, ela entra na banheira.

- Depilação brasileira! Eu nunca ouvi falar disso! 8D

Malu pega a bucha, ensaboa e começa a se lavar, começando pelos braços, esfregando a bucha até os ombros. Em seguida, pelos seios ensaboados. Kanon já estava ficando maluco. A seguir, Malu esfrega a bucha pelas pernas torneadas, erguendo-as pra fora da banheira numa imagem tão sensual que Kanon chega a suar. A música zen ecoa bem baixinho pelo ar e após se lavar, a brasileira apenas deita e relaxa na água morna. Não havia nada melhor do que aquilo.

- Ah, qual não é...? Não faça mais nada. Não quero ver mais...

Acreditando que o som da música abafaria sua voz, Kanon fala um pouco mais alto do que pretendia e Malu ouve o sussurro. Sobressaltada ela cobre os seios e procura ao redor, imaginando se não fora apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Kanon retira o olho do buraco e se esconde. Malu nota o pequeno furo na parede e se aproxima pra ver se aquilo era realmente o que ela estava pensando.

O guerreiro imortal, estranhando o silêncio, resolve dar mais uma espiada quando vê o olho verde de Malu bem próximo ao buraco.

- URGH! SEU TARADO BABACA!

Kanon pula pra trás com uma borrifada de xampu nos olhos, rolando pelo chão e esfregando a ardência com toda a força.

- Virgem que pariu! Como é gostoso! - Ele gritava desesperado enquanto Malu proferia uma infinidade de palavrões no quarto ao lado.

Dite rolava de rir observando a cena pela câmera de segurança. Aldebaran do lado de fora do quarto também teve de sentar no chão de tanto rir.

- EU VOU MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA! ME ESPIONANDO NO BANHO? QUANTOS ANOS ELE TEM? SETE?

Kanon sai de dentro do quarto, ainda esfregando o olho e vê Aldebaran se matando de rir.

- Conte pra todo mundo!

- Ok! Você manda! Hahahahaha!

Aldebaran sai correndo pelo corredor, morrendo de rir. E Kanon correndo atrás dele.

**(N/A.: Pode falar, Mika. Tem como perder mais respeito pelo Kanon?) (N/B: Er... é eu acho que tem ainda sim... aahiueuieahuieahuihaeuihea... mas eu choro de rir quando beto a parte dele)**

**-oOo-**

Eles foram pra cama, transaram como se fosse a última vez que fariam. Charlie decidira deixar a fortaleza e por mais que Saga insistisse, ela não mudou de ideia. Antes ela acreditava que a vida com Saga seria possível. Apenas sexo e curtição e depois, cada um pro seu canto. Mas agora era uma vida juntos. Um cotidiano (muito conturbado) juntos. E sua casa noturna estava parada e ela precisava checar. Fazer reparos pelo que os Caçadores fizeram. Já fizera uma ligação para os seus funcionários limparem a sujeira, agora precisava voltar pra por ordem na bagunça.

Dando um último olhar para Saga, ela sai do quarto e caminha até a garagem, onde havia vários carros, vans e motos. Ela liga uma das motos, abre o portão e parte.

Na estrada escura, ela não ouve nada além do ronco do motor e o vento em seus cabelos.

Uma luz é refletida em seu retrovisor, ofuscando sua visão por um breve instante e fazendo-a perder a direção. A moto capota, atirando-a longe e explode. Ela retira o capacete e um filete de sangue escorria por sua testa. A dor era insuportável e ela estava baqueada.

- Se machucou, amor?

A voz de Saga. Um alívio. Era ele que estava seguindo ela? Era ele quem a erguia nos braços agora.

- Ei, querido... Desculpa sair sem avisar, mas sei que você não ia gostar...

- Tem razão. Eu não gostei nada disso...

A visão turva de Charlie finalmente ganha foco e ela se depara com o rosto distorcido e os olhos vermelhos injetados de Saga. Insanidade estava ali.

- Por que você quer me deixar?

Charlie nem vê a faca penetrando em seu peito.

- Isso é por você me abandonar!

De repente, a estrada é invadida por Caçadores que começam a atirar contra Saga e Charlie. O sangue de Saga e de Caçadores mortos espirra sobre ela, criando um mar vermelho sobre a estrada. De onde viera tanto sangue? Ela olha para Saga rasgando a garganta de um homem com as mãos. E jorrando tanto sangue pra fora que uma onda de sangue carrega Charlie pra longe de Saga.

- Não fuja de mim! - Ele grita, caminhando até ela. - Pra onde você for, eu vou te encontrar e te matar! Hihihihehehehahahahaha!

Saga segura Charlie pelo pescoço e começa a enforcá-la e afogá-la no sangue. Os olhos apavorantes dos caçadores mortos encarando-a e as vozes de "traidora" alcançando seus ouvidos. Como ela estava ouvindo estando imersa em sangue? O que está acontecendo?

Ela ouve os gritos de Saga, chamando-a. Mas não o Saga que estava enforcando-a. Uma voz de um Saga distante. Uma voz que aos poucos a puxa para cima, por cima do mar de sangue até o céu e de repente, de volta ao quarto na fortaleza.

- Charlie! Fale comigo! Charlie! Você precisa acordar!

No quarto de Aiolos, seu corpo estava envolto por uma escuridão que se espalhava por todas as paredes roubando toda a luz do ambiente.

_"Quebre-se... Ahahahahaha..."_

A voz cavernosa de Pesadelos ecoa pelo ar. De volta para o quarto de Saga, Charlie revirava os olhos, gemendo de dor, aumentando ainda mais o desespero de Saga. Insanidade rugia em sua cabeça.

_"Minha! Não deixe! É minha!"_

_"Ela é minha! Não sua! Nunca vai tê-la!"_

O rugido de Insanidade quase explode a cabeça de Saga. O imortal segura Charlie pelo rosto com as duas mãos e grita.

- CHARLIE!

Ela abre os olhos subitamente, deparando-se com o desesperado Saga e seu susto é tão grande que ela pula pra fora da cama, se arrastando até a parede, chorando apavorada e procurando pela faca enfiada em seu coração. Mas não havia nada lá. Saga a envolve em um lençol para cobrir-lhe a nudez e a abraça com força, tentando diminuir seu pranto incontrolável.

- Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me...

**-oOo-**

Mask já procurou Ella por todos os lados. Teleportou-se para seu escritório na Draculz Tower. No apartamento dela. No Pandora's Box. Tentou rastreá-la através da aura pelo Plano Astral. Nem sinal dela. Ella parece ter se movido pela cidade inteira, fazendo o rastro de sua aura se tornar confuso e quase impossível de ser rastreado mesmo por Mask. E isso começava a deixá-lo extremamente preocupado.

Frustrado, esmurra a parede, trincando-a. No meio da caça a Ella, ele sente o seu demônio ser atraído pelas almas dos mortos. Um acidente de carro no centro de Budapeste. O carro de uma mulher foi atingido por outro, dirigido por um homem embriagado. Mask retira as almas dos corpos rapidamente, os escolta até o Além e retorna a sua caça. Continua se teletransportando pela cidade em lugares onde a aura de Ella podia ser sentida, parando de vez em quando pra escoltar almas quando seu demônio sentia a necessidade. Mas nem sinal dela.

Quem teria levado Ella da Fortaleza? Caçadores? Algum agente de Cronos que a queria morta?

Um brilho surge no ar e Ella caminha com o olhar em transe na direção do depósito abandonado. Maya estava na porta, esperando por ela. A porta é aberta e sem dizer qualquer coisa, Ella adentra o lugar.

- Eu não queria machucar você, mas você pelo visto é amante de um dos demônios. Não posso pegar leve com você também e estou em desvantagem de 13 contra 1.

Maya pega o celular e entrega a ela.

- Ligue pro seu namorado ou pra qualquer um que possa entrar em contato com ele. Traga todos pra cá...

Ella começa a discar de forma robótica. Maya toma o telefone dela quando Mask atende o telefone. Ele não reconhece o número que está ligando, mas atende prontamente.

- Ella?

- Não. Ela está aqui. Segura. Por enquanto.

- Quem é você?

- Nomes não interessam. A única coisa que interessa é que você e todos os seus amigos virão aqui, desarmados ou essa garota morre.

Os Senhores eram perigosos, mesmo sem armas. Mas armados seria mais difícil enfrentá-los.

- Seja lá quem for, você vai morrer... Eu vou arrancar sua alma do seu corpo por minha própria conta e te atirar no inferno por isso!

- Cada um de vocês. No armazém 12 do píer em 2 horas. Eu e sua amiga estaremos esperando por você lá. - Maya desliga o telefone.

Mask dá um grito de ódio e se teletransporta de volta para a fortaleza, bem ao lado de Dite que inspecionava a mesma com seus monitores.

- Estão todos de pé?

- Sim. A noite foi agitada demais. Parece que apesar de estarem tentando se descontrair, ninguém está realmente com vontade de dormir.

- Reunião. Agora. Na sala. Mulheres trancadas nos quartos. Ninguém entra, ninguém sai. Nós vamos buscar a Ella.

Eram 3 horas da manhã, quando os guerreiros estavam no telhado de um dos armazéns. Exceto por Aiolia que estava morto, Dite que nunca sai da fortaleza e Aiolos que depois que dormia, não acordava mais até o sol raiar e seu demônio enfraquecer.

Mask vê Ella na porta do armazém sorrindo e provocando-o para segui-la. Ela corre com um sorriso no rosto pra dentro do armazém. Mask teletransporta todos para a porta, e lentamente eles adentram. No escuro, sob a luz do lua, ele podia vê-la com uma camisola sorrindo e provocando-o a segui-la. Ele se lança pra dentro do armazém sem hesitar.

- Mask! Não espere! Entrar aí assim é uma ótima ideia!

Mask não ouve os apelos de Kanon e adentra assim mesmo. Os outros o seguem e assim que estão todos dentro do armazém, as portas se fecham sozinhas. Saga tenta abri-las, mas sem sucesso. Ella desapareceu fantasmagoricamente diante dos olhos de todos.

- Algo está muito errado aqui. - Diz Saga.

- Devem ser Caçadores. Caímos numa armadilha. - Mu comenta.

- Então, só precisamos matar todos. Como sempre!

_"VENCER! VENCER! VENCER!"_

- Silêncio. Não consigo seguir a aura de Ella.

- Ei, tem coisas escritas nas paredes... - Milo comenta. - Isso é o que estou pensando? Grego antigo?

A atenção de Shaka é desperta. Segredos está desesperado em sua mente. Shaka se volta para Milo e corre até ele para impedi-lo de ler, mas é tarde demais.

- "Aquele que passar por estas portas... Abandone toda a esperança..."

Os olhos de Shaka se escancaram e as letras nas paredes começam a emitir um brilho vermelho. Ella surge do nada no centro do armazém, amarrada a uma cadeira. Mask e Shura correm até ela para ver se ela está bem, mas está inconsciente.

Uma ilusão de Maya surge diante de todos, tremulando.

- Você! - Mask a reconhece de imediato. - O que significa isso? Por que trouxe Ella aqui?

- Mask? Quem é essa mulher? - Dohko pergunta.

- A mulher foi usada apenas como isca. Vejo que quebrou o acordo, Morte. Apenas 10 vieram. Mas não importa. O plano nunca foi permitir que saíssem daqui vivos. Já consegui atrair dez de vocês aqui, só me resta eliminar os 3 restantes. Lancei um feitiço sobre estas paredes que sela qualquer um aqui dentro e reduz seus poderes a quase nada. Já que a Caixa de Pandora está perdida e não posso matá-los, eu improvisei uma nova Caixa. Por mais poderosos que sejam, jamais escaparão.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Pergunta Shura.

- Quer nos prender? Faça-o. Mas ao menos deixe Ella ir. Ela é inocente.

- Sua amante? Eu duvido muito que qualquer um associado a vocês seja inocente, Senhor do Submundo. Eu lhes digo adeus. E aproveitem sua eternidade presos.

Maya desaparece.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** É... O Aiolia não fica muito feliz com os diabretes não... XD E eu acho que o Shion tá usando aquela tática de "quanto mais eu banco o indiferente, mais você me quer... Sua linda! 8D"... Sei não, hein?

**Dark Ookami:** Mais um por quem você perdeu o respeito? Minha cruzada continua! XD (N/B: E essa lista vai ficando graande...)

**Lebam:** Algum momento pra entrar no próximo top list? Eu acho que você encontrou algum. E se você não comentou de todo mundo, comentou o suficiente. Hehehehe! XD

**Jules-sama:** Apresento-lhe o método Ikarus de escrever fics quando se está sem ideias. Apelação hormonal! 8D Lol... Pausa pra rir do popozão sarado do Mu, please! XD

**Margarida:** Alex ainda não tá tendo pesadelos. A vez dela vai chegar. Só espero que não chegue na hora que sua sede de sangue voltar! x.x

**RavenclawWitch:** Milo usando a cabeça de cima invés da de baixo é novidade, não? A Prue mexeu mesmo com a cabeça do coitado. Os Milo pira! 9.9 E eu acho que você não foi a única a ter algumas ideias com essa sala de vigilância do Dite, mas a sua foi boa mesmo... XP

**Krika Haruno:** A Maya pegou a Ella, hipopotizando ela(N/B: Heein? oO Desde quando ela é um hipopótamo?). E a reação do Aiolia ao ver a Tori vai ser … Interessante... 9.9

**N/B: Yeah, já que ele não pôs, eu ponho... Betado por mim, Black Scorpio no Nyx, a.k.a. Juh.**

**Capítulo 12 - Caixa**

Carol caminha pé ante pé até a sala de monitoramento de Dite. Preocupada como estava, ele parecia o que menos possuía tendências assassinas. Mas apesar de visuais poderem ser enganosos, ela não conseguia dormir e ele foi simpático durante o preparo do jantar (que terminou de forma catastrófica).

Dite estava imerso nos monitores, observando-os de forma entediada, conferindo os alarmes e as câmeras de vigilância, armadilhas e armas automáticas. Quando ele se dá conta da presença dela, ele se levanta num sobressalto.

- Não se aproxime! Por favor!

Ela acha aquilo estranho. Ele estava legitimamente apavorado.

- Você está com medo de mim? Acha que eu vou te machucar?

- Acha que eu estou com medo de você? - Ele alarga um sorriso. - Eu estou com medo por você...

Carol para na porta olhando o interior da sala. Tinha uma mesa cheia de tranqueiras e uma cama com lençol limpo e um travesseiro aparentemente confortável. Alguns quadros estranhos pela parede (que Carol não acredita serem valiosos; talvez, apenas decorativos mesmo).

- O que está fazendo acordada a essa hora?

- Não consigo dormir. E não sou a única. Já que não consigo dormir, achei que podia ao menos conversar...

- Certo. Pode se sentar. Mas não me toque.

Carol estranha a aparente falta de educação de Dite e senta-se a mesa.

- Que você tem com pessoas te tocando? É germofóbico?

- O que?

Ele olha pra ela de forma estranha.

- Germofóbico. Quem tem medo de germes.

- Não. Não sei o que é isso. É perigoso me tocar. Sobre o que queria conversar? - Diz Dite se virando para os monitores.

- Primeiro... Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por que estamos aqui? Quem são vocês? Por que vocês esfaquearam aquele homem?

Dite suspira fundo. Por onde começar, sem o fazer parecer um lunático? Missão impossível. A existência dos Senhores era o próprio ápice da loucura. Não tem forma de dizer o que ele tinha pra dizer sem parecer um louco.

- Ok... Vamos começar do começo...

Jordana passava por ali e escuta a conversa com Dite. Ela entra na sala, curiosa e sem pedir licença, senta-se ao lado de Carol. Ela precisava ver e ouvir aquilo. Aquele homem era seu alien de Rosswell. Seu elo perdido. Seu pai lhe contava as histórias na infância e ela acreditava que eram apenas contos de fada. Mas aquilo ali era real e tangível.

- Tenho certeza de que vocês já ouviram alguma coisa a nosso respeito. Charlie, Liv ou Ella devem ter comentado. Elas nos conhecem há mais tempo.

- Eu só ouvi histórias de demônios e maldições. Não acredito nessas coisas. Existe uma explicação lógica pra tudo. - Carol diz enfática.

- Não é lenda. - Diz Jordana.

- Olha pra essa câmera. É o Aiolia. Vocês o viram ser esfaqueado. Ele é imortal. Assim como todos nós. Mas, agora, ele está morto. Tem sido assim há séculos. Milênios. É a maldição dele. À meia-noite, ele é morto. Passa a noite no inferno. Às seis horas da manhã, ele estará acordado e bem.

Carol engole em seco, olhando para o corpo imóvel de Aiolia acorrentado a cama e Tori sentada no chão, abraçada às próprias pernas. E, de repente, ela olha para o rosto tranquilo e triste de Dite. Ele parecia o mais jovem dos homens ali. A luz fraca do ambiente lhe dava uma aparência lúgubre e ainda mais sofrida.

- E qual é o seu demônio? - Jordana interrompe a conversa fascinada.

- Eu sou Doença. Um toque em minha pele... E você é infectado por uma peste. Cada mulher nesta fortaleza estaria morta em questão de horas... A doença causa uma hemorragia intensa por cada orifício do corpo. Uma febre tão intensa que a pessoa sente que está entrando em combustão espontânea. Mais dor do que se pode imaginar.

Carol afaga os próprios braços. Apesar do tempo quente, ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiando. Jordana olhava Dite com um olhar mais curioso. Ela nem notara que já estava fazendo anotações com um papel e uma caneta que estavam jogados sobre a mesa.

- Toda a história de Pandora... É real? - Jordana indaga, fascinada.

- Sim. - Dite responde. - Lembro-me como se fosse ontem... Após a vitória dos Olimpianos sobre os Titãs, eles nos criaram. A elite de guerreiros imortais. Recebíamos as maiores honras dos Deuses. Éramos seus soldados. Seus guarda-costas...

O olhar de Dite estava perdido no ar, olhando para o nada em um ponto específico, como se tentasse puxar pela memória os relatos.

- Me disseram que fui moldado do barro pela Deusa Afrodite. E por isso meu nome tem um pedaço do nome dela... "Dite". E ela tinha grande estima por mim, apesar de seu favorito ser Milo. Ele se gabava de já ter partilhado a cama da Deusa do Amor por mais de uma vez e que ela o ensinara a dar prazer a uma mulher... Milo gostava de fugir do Monte Olimpo para seduzir mulheres mortais... Às vezes, me pergunto se foi por isso que Zeus o puniu com o demônio da Luxúria...

A caneta de Jordana riscava o papel freneticamente, absorvendo cada pedaço de informação.

- Mas aí... Veio a Caixa... Vocês a chamam de "Caixa de Pandora", mas nunca foi realmente dela. Não sabíamos nada sobre ela além de que era um poderoso artefato e que os Deuses estimavam. Na verdade, temiam.

- E o que aconteceu? - Carol encerra seu período de silêncio.

- Bom, pensávamos que Zeus nos daria a missão de protegê-la. Era nosso dever. Parece estúpido e infantil hoje... Mas... Éramos estúpidos e infantis. Apesar de termos nascido como adultos, éramos praticamente crianças treinadas pra matar. E dizer isso parece que estou tentando justificar nosso erro. Mas a verdade é que sentimos inveja. Sentimos... Nosso orgulho ferido...

- E vocês tentaram roubar a Caixa de Pandora.

- Sim. Milo e Pandora já se interessavam um pelo outro. Por isso ele foi o eleito pra distraí-la. E quando abrimos a Caixa, parecia que o inferno inteiro escapou de dentro dela. Os demônios eram as coisas mais poderosas que já tínhamos enfrentado. E nem chegávamos aos pés deles... Aiolia terminou desse jeito por ter assassinado Pandora durante a confusão. Zeus foi o responsável por prender os demônios em nossos corpos. Eu terminei com o demônio da Doença...

- E não existe cura? Pra sua doença? Quer dizer, toda a doença tem uma cura. Logo até mesmo AIDS e Câncer poderão ser curados... Talvez haja esperança pro seu caso. - Carol diz divagando.

- Meu "caso" não é normal. - Dite suspira – É uma maldição. Não há cura a menos que o demônio seja arrancado de meu corpo.

- E existe uma forma de arrancá-los? - Jordana pergunta.

- Não sem matar o hospedeiro.

Por um momento, Carol sentiu pena de Dite. Que vida solitária ele deveria ter, incapaz de tocar alguém sem machucá-la. Será que ele já amou alguém? Como poderia viver por tanto tempo sem poder tocar outra pessoa? Naquele momento, Dite parecia tão vulnerável que Carol sentia vontade de abraçá-lo.

- Ei, não perca a esperança! - Jordana sorri. - Afinal, ela é a última que morre, não é? Essa é a mensagem da história da Caixa de Pandora! A Esperança é a última que morre! Quer dizer, ela deve estar dentro daquela Caixa ainda, né? Basta encontrá-la e...

- Não deposite fé em Esperança. - Dite responde de forma fria o bastante pra congelar o entusiasmo de Jordana. - Esperança só serve pra quebrar os espíritos e a vontade dos homens. Muitas pessoas perderam a vida e a sanidade esperando que seus sonhos se realizassem... Depositando sua fé em esperança...

Jordana engole a seco.

- Mas... Como pode pensar assim? Esperança é uma coisa boa, não é? Quer dizer, é o que torna os humanos mais fortes... - Carol sussurra.

- Esperança é um demônio da Caixa de Pandora... E ele não continua preso lá como vocês pensam. Esperança escapou junto com os outros. Esperança apenas alimenta seus sonhos. Faz você acreditar em coisas maravilhosas, se sentir que tudo é possível e que tudo aquilo que você mais quer, vai se concretizar... Pra no fim, despedaçar tudo isso te jogando de volta na cruel e amarga realidade... Creiam-me. Nada de bom pode vir de Esperança.

Carol nunca tremera tanto, nem nas noites gélidas da Antártica. Tudo que ela podia pensar era "no que fui me meter?".

**-oOo-**

Mask rangia os dentes de ódio. Como aquela mulher ousava tentar aprisioná-los ali? Ele arrancaria a alma dela pessoalmente e escoltaria para o inferno. Não importa onde aquela alma estaria destinada a ir, ele desafiaria os próprios anjos pra ver aquela mulher queimando no inferno.

Kanon, Dohko e Saga tentavam arrombar a porta do armazém, mas a cada golpe que desferiam, as inscrições brilhavam e o dano que eles causavam era revertido como um filme sendo rebobinado. As paredes ricochetavam as balas e alguns deles quase acabaram se machucando.

- Mas que paraíso! Assim vamos sair daqui logo, logo! - Kanon cai exausto no chão. Ele se sentia mais fraco que nunca.

Todos se sentiam mais fracos do que nunca, como se suas forças se exaurissem mais a cada instante.

- O feitiço da mulher é forte... Merda... - Diz Aldebaran que já podia sentir os gritos desesperados de Derrota em sua mente. O demônio tomara como desafio escapar dali e, ou Aldebaran escapava, ou ele acabaria numa cama sentindo dores por uns bons dias.

_"VENCER! VENCER! VENCER! VENÇA!"_

_"Já ouvi, cuzão desgraçado... Você tem uma ideia pra fugirmos daqui?"_

Nessas horas, Milo se sentia o merda mais inútil do mundo. O que sua maldição podia lhe proporcionar? Sexo? Quem ele ia foder pra sair dali? Ninguém. Só podia presenciar seus amigos morrendo, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Era um consolo ver que nem mesmo Saga ou Dohko, com seus poderosos demônios, eram capazes de escapar dali. Mas nem tanto assim.

Shura estava ajoelhado, deslizando a lâmina de sua faca pelo braço, tentando acalmar Dor que se debatia em sua mente, dando-lhe a maior enxaqueca de sua vida (e nem isso era capaz de aplacar o desespero do demônio).

- Shura! - Diz Mask, o único ali que parecia um pouco menos afetado pelo feitiço. - Segure-a. Eu vou sair.

Mask deposita gentilmente Ella nos braços de Shura. De alguma forma, sabia que ele cuidaria dela melhor do que ninguém. Mask podia não amar Ella, mas ela já era "da família". E ninguém fode com a família. E isso o deixava puto. Quase tanto quanto Debas ao se sentir desafiado.

- Mask... Não me deixa aqui... - Ella puxa-o pela mão.

- Eu já volto, querida. Shura vai cuidar de você, enquanto eu vou atrás da vadia. Vou trazer ela aqui pra desfazer o feitiço e soltar vocês.

- Mask... Você pode sair mesmo? - Pergunta Camus, fazendo Mask cambalear um pouco pra trás com o "impacto" recebido pela voz.

- Sim. Essa vadia maldita se esqueceu de uma coisa ao tentar aprisionar a gente aqui...

- O que? - Dohko pergunta.

- Nada pode deter a Morte...

Com os olhos brilhando, Mask tenta se teletransportar. O esforço do teletransporte dessa vez foi o maior de toda a sua vida. E ele nunca tivera dificuldade de fazê-lo. Depois que aprendera a dominar o demônio, teletransporte era como respirar. Mas a barreira do feitiço era poderosa. Mask podia ver com seu olho espiritual os espíritos malignos cercando o lugar e impedindo o uso de seus poderes. Com um rugido (que Mask não sabia dizer se era seu ou de Morte) os espíritos se assustaram e dispersaram por um breve momento, permitindo-o escapar.

**-oOo-**

Maya caminha invisível pela fortaleza. Ainda haviam 3 Senhores do Submundo no local. E eram poderosos. Mas pelo que estudara, dois deles estavam incapacitados. Pesadelo e Violência. Bastaria entrar nos quartos e decapitá-los. Violência não encontraria o caminho de volta do inferno e Pesadelo encontraria o caminho para o inferno. Doença seria o verdadeiro problema. Maya teria de incapacitá-lo também e encontrar uma forma de decapitá-lo sem tocá-lo. Um feitiço de sonolência? Hipnose? Veneno?

Também deveria levar em consideração as mulheres no interior da fortaleza. Quão envolvidas estavam? Eram aliadas? Lutariam contra ela para proteger os Senhores? Ela precisava ter certeza. Doença estava conversando distraído com duas mulheres. Ela iria cuidar de Violência e Pesadelo primeiro. Violência estava acompanhado de uma das mulheres. Pesadelo seria a escolha mais segura.

Maya sobe uma escadaria até o segundo andar da fortaleza e para diante da porta de Aiolos. Com um suspiro profundo, ela leva a mão a maçaneta e Mask surge na frente dela, pegando-a pelo pescoço e desaparecendo com ela.

Os dois reaparecem no centro da cidade, em um terreno baldio, rolando pelo chão, se engalfinhando e brigando. Maya desliza a adaga pra fora da cintura da calça e esfaqueia o torso de Mask, desvencilhando-se dele e colocando-se de pé.

- Como escapou?

- Não importa... Puta maldita. Eu vou arrancar seus olhos por essa emboscada!

Mask também trazia uma faca consigo e ele a saca, preparando-se pra lutar.

- Quem é você?

- Vingança.

- Prazer. Eu sou Morte!

As lâminas cruzam no ar com maestria e faíscam ao se encontrarem. O primeiro golpe. Um teste da parte de ambos para avaliar do que eram capazes. Uma troca rápida de estocadas e cortes aparados um pelo outro, quase como uma dança mortal, tem início. Mask tem uma leve desvantagem por já ter sido esfaqueado. Seus olhos obervam cada centímetro do corpo dela. O corpo esguio, de seios medianos espremidos num top justo. Assim como as calças, as botas e as luvas de couro. Os longos cabelos negros, amarrados em um coque.

Mask a reconhecera no instante em que a vira na fortaleza.

- Você é a garota do cemitério. Por que está tentando ferrar a gente?

- Como se você não soubesse o que fez! Demônio!

As lâminas faíscam mais uma vez.

- É uma Caçadora?

- Não sei o que isso significa! Só quero sua cabeça!

Mask apara mais um golpe da adaga de Maya, segura o pulso dela, torce e tenta cortar sua garganta, mas ela detém a mão dele, esforçando-se para não soltar sua própria arma, apesar da dor. Ele é muito mais forte do que ela e logo a sobrepujaria. Maya chuta Mask entre as pernas, fazendo-o soltá-la e cambalear para trás. A adaga dela risca o ar passando rente ao pescoço dele, mas Mask se esquiva algumas vezes e defende os golpes aparando o pulso dela.

O Guardião de Morte arremessa a faca e Maya a apara no ar com um golpe da sua. O mundo parece se mover em câmera lenta devido aos feitiços de rapidez que lançara sobre si mesma em preparo pra esta luta. Enquanto a faca pairava no ar, rodopiando, Mask usa de uma velocidade absurda para se aproximar da Feiticeira e desferir seu soco mais forte no rosto dela.

Maya cospe sangue e sua cabeça é lançada pra trás, quase arrancada do pescoço pela potência do golpe do imortal. Se não fosse pelos feitiços de força, sua cabeça teria realmente rolado. Mask a ergue pelos cabelos e a bate com força contra um muro. Cabeça girando, atordoada. Que força e poder ele possui.

Ela é arremessada ao chão como uma boneca de pano.

- Hora de morrer, vadia.

Maya se vira desesperada, atirando a faca no peito de Mask. O guerreiro sente a ponta da lâmina roçando seu coração. Um pouco mais de força e o coração dele teria se partido ao meio, deixando-o um alvo fácil para a feiticeira decapitar.

- Filha da... Eu vou devolver 10 vezes a dor que você causou a mim e meus amigos!

Agora era a vez de Maya atacar. O chute que ela dá no rosto de Mask quase retira sua mandíbula do lugar. A bota de couro era pesada. Enquanto ele se levantava, Maya saca mais adagas que trazia na cintura. Adagas marcadas com símbolos mágicos que ela lança ao ar e deixa-as levitando. Cinco adagas ao todo.

Cruzando os braços diante de si e fazendo um movimento rápido para abri-los, as adagas voam na direção de Mask fincando-se em um círculo no peito dele. Com outro movimento, as adagas pulam pra fora e, girando no ar, começam a circulá-lo como o ataque de um enxame, passando de um lado a outro e fazendo cortes em seu corpo.

- Já teve o bastante, Morte?

Mask atira a sua adaga contra Maya, o que faz com que ela se esquive, perca a concentração e anule o feitiço sobre as adagas voadoras. Novamente, ele se move mais rápido do que ela é capaz de antever e acerta o estômago e o rosto da feiticeira com socos. Caída no chão, ela recebe um chute no estômago e é atirada contra a parede, como se o chute não fosse o bastante pra roubar todo o fôlego de seus pulmões.

- Já cansou?

Maya estava atordoada. Ela podia sentir os efeitos de seus feitiços desaparecendo e suas forças se esvaindo. Sua boca estava inundada com o gosto de sangue e sua visão estava turva. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto enquanto as lembranças voltavam a torturá-la. A lembrança de ver sua querida Pandora sendo assassinada diante de seus olhos e ser impotente demais pra fazer qualquer coisa a respeito.

Mask a empurra com o pé, virando-a para cima e agachando próximo a ela.

- Quero saber quem é você, por que está fazendo tudo isso e como tirar meus amigos daquela cilada que você armou.

Maya cospe sangue nos olhos dele, desfere um chute no rosto, se colocando de pé novamente. Seu feitiço de força já estava nas últimas, então teria de jogar sujo e pegar pesado. Antes que Mask pudesse se levantar, ela esfaqueia suas costas. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes. Agarrada as suas costas, puxando-o pelos cabelos e preparando-se para degolá-lo. Mask se inclina pra baixo, puxando-a pelos cabelos também e atirando-a no chão. A feiticeira rola para absorver a queda e se coloca de pé, ainda segurando firme a adaga.

Mask assopra os fios de cabelo que arrancou e a incita ao ataque com um gesto provocativo. Mas Maya é inteligente demais para se deixar ser levada pela raiva cega. Enquanto os dois caminham em círculos, estudando um ao outro, Maya recita baixinho palavras de encanto. Ela faz um corte superficial na palma da mão com a própria adaga e respinga gotas de sangue ao seu redor.

Assim que atingem o chão, um clarão ofusca Mask momentâneamente. Quando ele abre os olhos, está diante de três demônios com chifres pequenos, olhos vermelhos e pele escamosa empunhando espadas.

- Mas que porra é essa? Mais truques?

Os demônios se moviam como imagens em espelho, copiando seus movimentos de forma exatamente igual, mas cada um se movendo pra um lado, circulando o Guardião da Morte. E os três atacam ao mesmo tempo. Mask se teletransporta para evitar os golpes. Quando ressurge no ar, os 3 estão atacando-o de novo.

- A melhor defesa é o ataque. Por mim está ótimo.

A adaga de Mask corta o ar, após uma esquiva e passa pelo pescoço de um demônio. Sem efeito. Ele evita mais um golpe de espada e contra-ataca. Novamente a adaga não atinge o demônio, atravessando-o como um fantasma. A espada do terceiro demônio atravessa seu peito, mas não há dor. Não precisa ser um gênio pra entender que se tratava de uma ilusão.

O olho espiritual de Mask brilha intensamente e ele pode ver as névoas inofensivas, disfarçadas de demônio se movendo. Enquanto isso, Maya estava escondida atrás de uma parede das "ruínas" do que um dia fora um prédio pequeno de 3 andares, recuperando o fôlego e tentando lançar alguns feitiços sobre si mesma para amenizar a dor. Ela contem os gemidos de dor, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra as costelas doloridas. Ela imaginava que não levaria muito tempo para o Senhor do Submundo descobrir a farsa de seus demônios guerreiros.

De repente, o punho de Mask atravessa a frágil parede, quase acertando seu rosto, segurando-a pelo pescoço e puxando-a através dos tijolos podres que vem abaixo. Maya é atirada no chão, tossindo e surpresa.

- Como anulou meu feitiço?

- Eu tenho um olho bom pra essas coisas... Teus feitiços afetam a mente, boneca. Se a mente acredita, os olhos vêem. Mas basta a mente não acreditar mais e seus demôniozinhos desaparecem.

O olho do Guardião da Morte brilha de leve. Maya compreende na hora. Ele provavelmente a encontrou seguindo sua aura.

- Você tem o Olho da Morte... Por isso me viu invisível. E por isso vê através das minhas ilusões. Pensei que fossem apenas lendas.

- Eu sou uma lenda viva. Acorda. Tem mais algum truquezinho na manga pra tentar me vencer? Eu já to de saco cheio dessa brincadeira.

Maya estava exausta. Usara seus poderes ao limite. Esgotada. Ainda conhecia muitos feitiços, mas não tinha mais energia pra lançar nenhum deles. Mas ela não desistiria agora. Esperou Mask se aproximar dela, determinado a lutar quando ela desfere um golpe com sua adaga. O imortal se teletransporta e ressurge atrás dela, socando sua nuca. Ela vai ao chão com a força do golpe. E que força. Sua visão estava girando. Levanta-se cambaleando e desfere mais um golpe. Novamente Mask se teletransporta e ressurge desta vez ao lado da feiticeira, desferindo um soco no seu rosto.

Ela ataca prontamente, girando a adaga na direção de Mask que já não estava mais ali. Novamente atrás dela, desferindo mais um golpe de punho fechado com o torso da mão na lateral de seu rosto. Maya cai no chão novamente, desta vez soltando a adaga.

Caída, desorientada, ela se arrasta até a adaga. Lentamente. Só precisa alcançá-la, colocar-se de pé e continuar lutando. Mas a dor dos golpes era grande demais. A boca amargava com o gosto metálico de sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios. Estava tão perto. Já podia alcançar a lâmina quando ela sente a bota pesada de Mask pisando em sua mão e quase quebrando os ossos.

Maya grita de raiva, dor e desespero. Mask a vira com o pé novamente e chuta a faca dela pra longe.

- Mais uma vez. Quem é você e por que armou pra nós?

- Eu não vou dizer nada. Mate-me logo. Como matou ela, assassino.

- Caçadora... Eu já matei muita gente, querida. Vai ter de ser mais específica.

- Foram tantas mortes que você já se esqueceu dela? De Pandora?

Mask se ergue num sobressalto. Maya vê a sombra de amargura que toma seu rosto enquanto ele dá passos vacilantes pra trás.

- E o que você tem com isso?

- Eu estava lá.

- É imortal também?

- Conhece algum mortal que viveu por mais de 2000 anos?

A faca voa da mão de Mask, fincando-se na terra a centímetros do rosto de Maya. Por um segundo ela pensou que ia morrer.

- Responda a pergunta.

- Eu... Era só uma criança. Estava escuro e um vento saía da Caixa, como um furacão. Eu via sombras voando pelo ar, enquanto você e seus amigos tentavam lutar contra eles... E um de vocês, que eu espero que esteja bem preso agora, a apunhalou. Eu amava aquela mulher como se fosse minha própria irmã e vocês a tiraram de mim... Eu me tornei uma feiticeira pra me vingar de vocês. Mas perdi seu rastro após todo esse tempo... Eu pensei que vocês teriam aprendido a conviver em paz com as pessoas após todos esses anos, mas não... Estão novamente espalhando morte e destruição!

- Estávamos muito bem até vocês aparecerem! Só queríamos ficar na nossa fortaleza, quietos e sozinhos! E aí, aparecem Deuses, Caçadores, você! E viram nossa vida de pernas pro ar!

- Vá em frente... Mate-me logo... Já não tenho mais força pra lutar.

Maya não tinha mais forças pra lutar. Teria de se conformar com o fato de que ao menos a maioria dos demônios estaria presa pra sempre. Ela só podia esperar reencontrar Pandora no outro mundo.

Mask a vê resignada a morrer, deitada no chão com os braços abertos. Seria muito simples atravessar o peito dela com uma adaga e rasgar seu coração. Mas ele já estava cansado do ciclo de morte. Mataram Pandora, agora ela queria vingança. Mataram pessoas, surgiram os Caçadores. A matança nunca para a menos que abaixem as mãos e joguem as armas fora. Matar Maya só resultaria em mais vingança. O mesmo tipo de vingança que gerou os caçadores e há quase 2000 anos de perseguições e mortes.

- Eu não vou te matar. Se você me disser como eu tiro meus amigos daquela armadilha. Senão disser eu rasgo sua garganta e atiro sua alma e todas essas outras circulando dentro de você, no inferno!

Maya não entende por que ele não a mata. Ele não é o mal absoluto? Ele não é um demônio desalmado? Ele assassinou Pandora. Mas agora se recusa a matá-la, mesmo depois do que ela fez. Por que? Por que ele ainda não a matou?

Mask atravessa o peito de Maya com a mão.

- O que... Está fazendo?

- Me responda! Como tiro meus amigos de lá? Se não me disser, eu vou arrancar sua alma!

Maya foi encurralada. Ela não tinha outra saída senão aceitar, ou morrer. E ela preferia morrer.

- Não vou soltá-los! Vá pro inferno!

Mask ruge, ergue Maya e a joga sobre o ombro e depois desaparece.

**-oOo-**

Ella sentia-se fraca, amparada nos braços de Shura. O feitiço de Maya continuava enfraquecendo-os mais e mais e eles mal conseguiam se manter de pé. Cada esforço, por menor que fosse, era extremamente exaustivo. E a maldição de Shura era implacável. Sua necessidade de sentir dor era ainda gritante, mas ele não queria fazer aquilo na frente de Ella. Ele não queria que ela o olhasse com nojo do doente que se corta.

Ella parecia que cairia inconsciente a qualquer momento. Os espíritos que Maya invocou pareciam sugar sua alma aos poucos. Os outros Senhores não pareciam melhor. As esperanças estavam todas em Mask. Eles só podiam esperar que Mask voltasse logo pra libertá-los, quando uma das paredes explode, assustando a todos. Os guerreiros se jogam no chão. Shura cobre Ella com seu corpo para protegê-la. No rombo da parede, aparece Sebastian com um lança-foguetes fumegando sobre seu ombro.

- Me parece que vocês precisavam de uma mão...

- Que nada! Eu estava adorando ficar aqui! - Kanon se levanta, tossindo.

- Onde está o Mask? - Pergunta Shura, segurando Ella nos braços.

O amigo surge de repente, segurando Maya inconsciente nos braços.

- Já dei um jeito na garota... Vamos voltar pra fortaleza... - Diz Mask.

**-oOo-**

Âme estava jogada sobre a cama de Shaka. Seu corpo ainda estava entorpecido pelo beijo dele. Flashes de sua memória faíscam diante de seus olhos. Mas nada daquilo fazia sentido pra ela. As imagens mais marcantes eram de um lugar escuro e coberto de fogo, personificação perfeita do inferno e uma silhueta negra caminhando em sua direção.

Há muito tempo que Âme não sabe quem é. Não se lembra de nada da sua vida anterior a certo ponto. Lembra-se apenas de acordar em uma cama, num quarto de hotel, sem saber sequer o próprio nome.

Isso foi há 60 anos. Nem sabia o que podiam significar aquelas tatuagens em seu corpo. Ela fizera aquilo? A cauda pontiaguda serpenteando pela cintura e perna abaixo. As asas de morcego nas costas.

Seu corpo sentia-se quente à medida que as imagens piscavam em sua mente. Imagens de uma mulher se banhando em um rio e de um demônio? Quem eram eles? Sua mente estava confusa. Nada fazia sentido. Que sensação foi aquela ao tocar em Shaka? Nunca se sentira assim antes com homem algum.

E de repente, um novo elemento é adicionado à mistura de alucinações. Uma voz feminina de tom irônico.

"_Está doendo? Deve estar. Eu vi aquele beijo. Deve ter sido um beijo e tanto, hein? Pra você se contorcer daquele jeito..."._

- Quem está aí?

"_Muito cedo pra nomes ainda. Apesar de que eu já sei o seu e por mais injusto que seja, permanecerei anônima por enquanto..."._

Âme podia sentir o cheiro de morango com chantilly pairando no ar, mas não havia ninguém dentro do quarto. De onde vinha a voz, ela não sabia dizer.

- O que você quer?

"_Amizade. Uma mão lava a outra. Aquele tipo de coisa."_

- E por que eu deveria fazer algo por você?

_"Eu posso te ajudar a encontrar aquilo que você sempre quis saber."_

O silêncio paira no ar. Deveria Âme confiar naquela voz? Seria sábio?

- E quem é você?

"_Não importa quem eu sou... O que importa é você. Eu vou te ajudar, dar umas dicas... Em troca, você vai me ajudar também..."_

- Ajudar com o que?

"_Eu direi no momento certo."_

- Não.

"_Como assim não? Eu te ofereço ajuda e você rejeita? Você é muito ingrata, garota!"_

- Eu tenho certeza de que seu preço deve ser alto demais... Normalmente não vale a pena.

"_E o que você está buscando não vale qualquer preço a ser pago? Se isso está te preocupando tanto, eu lhe garanto que sou bem razoável."_

- Da última vez que eu aceitei ajuda de estranhos, acabei presa e torturada.

"_E olha aonde veio parar. Numa fortaleza cheia de homens sarados, lindos de morrer. Olha, nem todo mundo tem essa sorte, sabe?"_

- Como posso confiar em você se nem me diz quem é, queridinha? Não vai rolar.

"_Eu não posso me revelar ainda. Mas como gesto de boa fé, eu posso dizer por que o velho mofado do Cronos quer vocês mortas."_

- É? E por que ele quer matar a gente?

"_Por minha causa. Por que ele está me farejando. Eu tenho algo que ele quer muito e eu não pretendo dar a ele."_

- Isso não responde por que ele nos quer mortas.

"_Mas vai responder. Em seu devido tempo. Quando eu precisar de vocês. Até lá, cuide-se."_

- Você disse que pode me ajudar. Digamos por um momento que eu acredite em você. Como você pode me dar aquilo que eu mais quero?

"_Ah! Chamei a sua atenção? Agora você está disposta a ouvir e conversar? Ótimo! Vamos conversar melhor depois. Não posso ficar muito tempo num lugar só ou o Senhor mofo lá em cima me acha. Volto depois. Tchauzinho!"_

E tão repentinamente como começou, a voz desapareceu. Âme se levanta de súbito, imaginando se tudo não fora um sonho. Alguém que sabe seus segredos? Será que ela finalmente encontrou alguém que pode lhe dizer quem ela é?

**-oOo-**

Christopher acorda no meio da noite com a luz do quarto sendo acesa. Suas últimas lembranças foram da briga que teve com a irmã, Mia. A irmã estúpida que vive tentando convencê-lo a voltar pra vida desgraçada que tinham antes.

Não que a vida agora fosse muito melhor. Christopher amaldiçoa a própria vida desde que se conhece por gente. Pais miseráveis e imprestáveis. Irmã imprestável. Sorte maldita. Teria conseguido um bom dinheiro com as lutas, mas aquele desgraçado tinha de aparecer e estragar tudo. A estúpida da irmã tinha de aparecer e estragar tudo. Vadia estúpida. Humilhou-o ao implorar ao inimigo pela sua vida.

E agora, estava jogado numa cama de hospital e completamente destruído. Física e moralmente. Nada mais lhe resta.

- Boa noite.

- Quem diabo é você? - Christopher olha para o lado vendo o homem de terno parado na porta.

- Me chamo Alberich.

- Muito prazer. Agora dá o fora daqui.

Alberich o ignora e senta-se numa cadeira ao lado do leito.

- É assim que trata seu benfeitor? O cara que está aqui para te oferecer um emprego?

Christopher não responde apesar de estar curioso.

- Sabemos quem você é, Christopher Anderson. E sabemos que você anda numa maré de azar também. Endividado. Sem dinheiro. Sem futuro algum. Agiotas querendo sua cabeça pendurada nas paredes deles. A única questão é "qual deles o pegará primeiro?".

Christopher massageia as têmporas.

- Você trabalha pra algum agiota, é isso? Pega sua arma e me dá logo um tiro na cabeça...

- Tsc, tsc. Não me admira que esteja desistindo da vida, Christopher. Você tem um inimigo muito poderoso. Eu não vim aqui matá-lo, Senhor Anderson¹. Eu vim salvá-lo.

- Ah... Os fanáticos religiosos... Era só o que me faltava.

- Não é por isso que estou aqui, embora os assuntos estejam relacionados de certa forma. Já disse que quero te oferecer um emprego. Por exemplo, sabe quem é aquele homem que o feriu? Acredite em mim que há mais por trás dele do que aparenta. Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa. Sabe por que você tem uma vida tão difícil?

- Eu não faço ideia... - A voz exala sarcasmo.

- Derrota. Existe um demônio chamado Derrota que não quer ver homens bons como você e eu sermos vitoriosos na vida. Por isso sua vida está da forma que está, senhor Anderson. Por que Derrota é real. Assim como aquele homem que levou sua irmã.

- Levou minha irmã? Pra onde? Que demônio é esse? Essa merda não faz sentido algum!

- Levou para o lar deles. Sua irmã foi sequestrada. Não me admira. Ela é uma moça bonita e ingênua. O tipo de pessoa que os demônios seduzem com mais facilidade. E quando digo demônios, digo literalmente isso. E eis que chegamos ao ponto que me traz aqui. Eu trabalho pra uma organização, senhor Anderson. Nós dedicamos nossas vidas a destruir esses demônios como os que levaram sua irmã. E você está recebendo o chamado às armas.

- Por que fazer isso por mim? Me dar esse tal emprego ou seja lá o que for?

- E por que não? O inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo. Temos recursos, senhor Anderson. Suas despesas médicas já estão pagas. Logo receberá alta. Eu o convido a conhecer nosso líder. Acredite quando eu digo que um olhar basta para que aceite nossa oferta. Nós só queremos o melhor para o mundo, Senhor Anderson.

Alberich se levanta e deixa um cartão sobre o criado mudo ao lado do leito.

- Quando receber alta, ligue pra nós se estiver interessado em fazer algo de bom com a sua vida, senhor Anderson. Ou volte a ser o escravo de Derrota que sempre foi. Boa noite.

**-oOo-**

Alex sai do banheiro trazendo a tigela de água quente e um pano. Repousa-a ao lado da cama e molhando a toalha, ela limpa o ferimento que Aiolia lhe causara.

- Você está bem? Vai ficar um pouco roxa essa pancada, mas logo vai sumir...

- Nada que eu não possa suportar. Obrigada.

Alex suspira.

- O Aiolos me contou do seu problema com o tal Milo. Ele me explicou muita coisa na verdade. Sobre essa coisa de caçadores. Você não acha que parece meio maluco? Culpar esses caras por tudo que existe de ruim no mundo?

- Eu não ligo pros Caçadores. Eu só quero matar o Luxúria.

- Por que? O que ele te fez?

- Ele arruinou a minha vida.

- Como?

- Deixa pra lá. Você não entenderia. Mas obrigada por me ouvir.

Um pouco cambaleante, Prue se levanta.

- Ei, aonde vai? Está ferida.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou sair e pisar em minas. Na verdade, estou mais perto do meu objetivo do que nunca. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Prue abre a porta e para quando Alex a chama.

- Eu estou tentando entender toda essa loucura de demônios. Minha mente não consegue conceber. Esses caras dizem que não querem machucar vocês. Então, me deixa ajudar isso a acontecer.

- Quer me ajudar? - Prue dá um sorriso. - Me dê uma arma.

Alex observa Prue saindo do quarto, ainda meio cambaleante e se apoiando pelas paredes. Ela tinha muito o que fazer ali e não queria entrar no quarto de Aiolos. Ao se aproximar dele, ela teve uma sensação ruim. Como uma escuridão terrível se apoderando de seu corpo e enlaçando sua alma com tortuosas garras. Havia tantas coisas estranhas ali, que a faziam questionar sua sanidade. Alex sempre lidou com o físico, com o concreto. Com provas e pensamento analítico. Mas de repente, ela mergulhou de cabeça num caldeirão metafísico que ela ainda está trabalhando pra acreditar ou compreender. E era hora de encontrar alguma coisa naquele lugar que pudesse lhe dar respostas.

Alex passou a noite inteira bisbilhotando a fortaleza até encontrar uma porta trancada por um cadeado grande e pesado no porão. Felizmente, ela é uma agente treinada da Interpol e sabe como arrombar uma fechadura. Usando um clipe de papel que encontrara em suas bisbilhotações, ela abriu o cadeado. Ao adentrar o local escuro, a luz do corredor aos poucos invadia o local e Alex se deparou com algo inacreditável.

Havia lâmpadas no interior e elas se acendem ao comando de Dite em sua sala de vigilância. Ali havia um verdadeiro tesouro arqueológico. Cerâmica e objetos de arte da Grécia antiga. Papiros e pergaminhos do Egito antigo. Armas das mais diversas épocas e locais, como armaduras romanas, espadas e machados dos bárbaros otomanos, ou do Oriente Médio, espadas, armaduras, brasões da Idade Média. Armas de fogo dos mais diversos períodos. Estatuetas douradas em formato de signos zodiacais que ela tomou por obras de arte, mas que na verdade, ela percebera ao se aproximar mais, eram uma espécie de armaduras ornamentais. Baús e mais baús de jóias e ouro. Alex sentia-se encontrando o tesouro de Spada encontrado por Edmond Dantès.

Tudo ali deveria pertencer a um museu e seu valor deveria ser inestimável.

- Impossível...

**-oOo-**

Phoebe não conseguia dormir. O conforto da cama não era capaz de tranquilizar sua mente. Às vezes, se perguntava por que estavam juntos. Ela e Julian Solo. Julian era frio, quase sem emoção. Mas Phoe não sentia nada por ele. A princípio, pensou que o fazia por um senso distorcido de gratidão por ele ter acolhido a ela e sua irmã. Por isso, aceitou-o. Prue ficou furiosa quando soube que eles estavam juntos e Phoe se lembra que foi a primeira vez em que falou com a irmã de uma forma quase ríspida. Mas Julian continuava o mesmo homem frio de sempre. Pensando bem, nunca tiveram muita coisa além de alguns beijos e jantares. E é o suficiente pra se classificar como "juntos"?

Que tipo de relacionamento ridículo é esse? Não sente nada por ele. A saudade da irmã é muito mais intensa do que o que quer que sinta por Julian. Mesmo essa gratidão. Não conseguia dormir pensando se Prue, sua única família no mundo, ainda estava viva. Seu consolo é imaginar que se os demônios a quisessem morta, eles a teriam matado e não sequestrado. Mas o consolo desaparece imaginando que a irmã pode provavelmente estar sendo torturada pelos demônios. E Julian não faz nada. Diz estar planejando. Fazendo mil planos para resgatar a irmã, mas não se move.

Os Caçadores sabem onde Prue está e não fazem nada. E ela dificilmente poderia fazer algo sozinha. Mas se fosse o contrário. Se ela estivesse no lugar da irmã, sequestrada pelos demônios, nada impediria Prudence de invadir aquela fortaleza, explodindo-a pelos ares para resgatá-la. Phoe tinha obrigação de fazer o mesmo.

E ela o faria. Com ou sem a ajuda de Julian e dos Caçadores. Sozinha, se necessário. Mas faria.

Phoe se levanta da cama e caminha até o banheiro, despindo-se e ligando a água do chuveiro. Em sua mente, contava os passos exatos para chegar da cama até o banheiro e deixar a água deslizar sobre seu corpo, tentando relaxar. E para deixar a água do chuveiro esfriar sua cabeça.

Quando Phoe sai do chuveiro, enrolada no robe, ela é surpreendida pela voz de Julian deitado sobre a cama, pelo que ela podia supor, ouvindo de onde sua voz vinha.

- Sem sono?

- Sim... - Ela diz fechando um pouco mais o decote do robe. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu também estou sem sono... Estou com remorso pela forma com que falei com você.

Ela ouve-o se levantando da cama e caminhando até a mesa. O barulho da garrafa de whisky sendo aberta e o líquido sendo derramado no copo era inconfundível. Assim como o leve barulho da golada e o tilintar do vidro do copo sobre o vidro do tampo da mesa.

Julian caminha até Phoebe, bem próximo dela, acariciando seu rosto.

- Apesar de minha afirmação de amá-la, não estou sendo um homem de palavra, não é?

A espinha de Phoe se arrepia, ela não sabe se de excitação ou de medo. O perfume dele era doce, de alguma marca cara. Julian era ostentoso e pretensioso. Um odor irritante para o olfato apurado de Phoe.

- Fui rude com você... - A mão dele desliza do rosto de Phoe para o seio, acariciando-o por cima do robe.

Phoe se surpreende com a ousadia. Ele nunca fez isso. Nunca a tocou assim. Em seguida, ela sente o nó da faixa se desfazendo e seu robe se abrindo revelando parte de sua nudez.

- Eu quero provar meu amor, Phoebe... Eu também me importo com Prudence. Também quero salvá-la. Deixe-me provar que a amo...

"_Mas eu não o amo..."._

Ele beija de leve os lábios dela, mas a japonesa não retribue. Se deveria se afastar ou permitir seus avanços. Antes que ela possa decidir, Julian a puxa pela nuca, dessa vez dando-lhe um beijo muito mais intenso e voraz. As mãos de Julian, firmes, agarram sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si e beijando-a com ainda mais sede. Uma das mãos dele toca o seio por dentro do robe.

- Você nunca teve um homem, não é? ²

- Não... - Ela responde sentindo os lábios de Julian acariciando seu pescoço.

"_Não o amo..."._

- Eu serei seu primeiro, então... Vou tratá-la como merece ser tratada... Minha princesa...

Julian tenta puxá-la para mais um beijo, mas desta vez, ela resiste.

- Minha Phoebe... Minha linda Phoebe... Qual o problema?

"_Não o amo!"_

- Não me toque.

- Qual o problema?

"_Não o amo!"_

"_Não o amo!"_

"_Não o amo!"_

"_Não o amo!"_

"_Não o amo!"_

- Não é assim que a coisa funciona. Você não vem me adular depois de tudo que se passou. Uma pessoa que diz amar a outra não faz o que você fez. Estamos acabados por aqui. Amanhã eu vou atrás da Prue. Com ou sem você. - Phoe arruma o robe, amarrando-o novamente.

Julian sorri. Ainda não se acostumara a esta faceta decidida de Phoe. De certa foram até a admirava. E a desejava ainda mais.

- Sim. Eu acho que já se passou tempo demais. Devemos buscar Prudence. E nós vamos buscá-la. Assim que o anjo chegar.

**-oOo-**

Mia observava da janela de seu quarto o portão da fortaleza. Estava ansiosa por notícias dos guerreiros imortais. Por algum motivo, se importava com Dohko. Sabia que ele era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo, temia que não poderia mais vê-lo. Talvez para ela, ele fosse um farol de tranquilidade no caos de sua vida. Não sabia dizer por que, já que ele era um homem violento e rude. Mas por que Mia tinha essa sensação de paz quando estava perto dele, não sabia explicar. Uma sensação de segurança. Sensação de que o mundo pode ruir ao seu redor que ele não deixaria que ela se ferisse.

Ou talvez, fosse apenas o contraste com os homens que conheceu em sua vida que causava esta sensação. Homens rudes, nojentos e nada gentis que a usavam quando ela se prostituía pra viver. Homens que a tratavam como uma qualquer e não tinham qualquer respeito por ela. Só usavam seu corpo e a descartavam como se ela não fosse nada mais que um objeto.

Estaria ela imaginando coisas ao supor que ele talvez pudesse sentir algo por ela? Afinal, ele poupara a vida do irmão e ainda, gentilmente o levou para o hospital. E por outro lado, ameaçou matar Christopher. Christopher. Tinha até se esquecido do irmão. Na última conversa que teve com o irmão, ela o estapeara por suas palavras cruéis. Era estranho imaginar que até mesmo Christopher, seu próprio irmão, não sentia qualquer amor ou carinho por ela. Às vezes era dificil vestir sua máscara de felicidade.

E pensando em retrospecto, o que ela sentia por Dohko? Será que essa sensação que ela sentia era amor? Amor por um homem cruel. Mas, de alguma forma, menos cruel do que os outros com quem ela se deitara. Com certeza, reparou que era um homem bonito. De beleza rude, mas exótica.

Quando para pra pensar, Mia se dá conta de que nunca ficou com um homem por sentimentos. Começou a se prostituir aos 15 anos e por isso nunca teve um namorado. Apenas clientes. Ela nem saberia a sensação de ser amada ou de fazer amor com um homem.

Suas divagações são interrompidas quando ela vê os carros se aproximando do portão que se abre automaticamente para eles. Dohko voltou e isso inexplicavelmente trazia uma alegria cálida ao seu coração. Ele desce exausto da van e a vê da janela, observando-o.

Dohko adentra a fortaleza e caminha em direção a seu quarto. O quarto de Mia ficava no caminho e ela esperava por ele na porta, ansiosa por vê-lo e certificar-se de que estava bem.

- Senhor Dohko... Que bom que o senhor voltou...

Ele passa por ela, ignorando o comentário. Mia o segue até o quarto dele, puxando conversa.

- Conseguiram encontrar a moça que desapareceu?

- Sim.

- Fico feliz. Ela está bem?

- Está ótima...

A frieza dele nunca fora tão dolorosa até então. Mas ela continua seguindo-o até o quarto dele e fazendo perguntas.

- Senhor Dohko, não se feriu? Eu espero que esteja bem.

Dohko não responde, apenas entra no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Por que ele estava sendo grosseiro, Mia não entendia. Talvez a visão dele de um homem violento com um pouco de gentileza fosse apenas idealização tola de sua parte. Ela pensa se deve voltar pra seu quarto, mas decide bater na porta. Dohko a abre repentinamente deparando-se com o olhar bravo de Mia.

- O senhor não deveria ser tão rude, senhor Dohko... Eu estava tentando demonstrar preocupação com o senhor. Poderia pelo menos por educação, responder...

- Eu não estou ferido, se é isso que quer saber...

Ela inspira nervosa e expira.

- Bom, então... Devo dar-lhe boa noite...

Ela se vira e começa a voltar para seu quarto, quando ouve a voz dele.

- Por que está acordada?

Mia se vira surpresa pela pergunta dele.

- Estava preocupada com o senhor, já disse.

- Por quê? Por que se preocupa comigo?

Ela sorri sem jeito e ajeita os cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Eu acho... Que gosto do senhor. Foi o único homem gentil que conheci na minha vida.

Silêncio. Silêncio constrangedor.

- Ah... Eu acho que falo demais. Perdoe-me. O senhor deve estar cansado. Eu vou deixá-lo descansar em paz, senhor Dohko.

Ela se vira novamente e novamente ele a impede, chamando-a.

- Não deveria se preocupar com as pessoas. É uma fraqueza que usarão pra ferir você.

- Ninguém pode viver sem se importar, ou sem gostar de outra pessoa, senhor Dohko... - Ela sorri. - O senhor... Nunca amou ninguém? - Mia pergunta

- Não. Não me importo com amar humanos. São fracos demais. Muito frágeis. Morrem facilmente. E depois que morrem, só resta o sofrimento inútil. Não tenho interesse algum em amar algo tão frágil...

Ouvir aquilo faz Mia querer chorar. Ultimamente, ela tem se deparado com mais lágrimas do que acreditava ser capaz de verter. Como se a vida estivesse mais dedicada do que nunca a esmagar sua filosofia de sorrir, independente de quão miserável sua vida está. Mas o que importa a opinião dele? Por que essas palavras a fazem querer chorar? Ela não sabe dizer. Só sabe que ouvi-las é doloroso. Doloroso além da conta.

- Eu vou voltar ao meu quarto. Boa noite, senhor Dohko...

Mia fecha a porta de seu quarto e se deita na cama. Sentia-se tola por acreditar que talvez pudesse haver algo entre eles. Tola.

Continua...

_**Notas: Já ia esquecendo. Quero fazer um teste. E dependendo do resultado, ver se adoto essa medida outras vezes, tanto nesta como em futuras fics de fichas que eu vier a escrever.**_

_**Primeiro gostaria de pedir pra vocês incluírem (se possível ou se quiserem, é opcional) na review deste capítulo um detalhe. Estou pensando em criar uma forma mais interativa de escrever e conversar com vocês. Então, quero que me enviem por review ou PM, MSN (se quiser fazer suspense. O que achar melhor.), um detalhe:**_

_**Relacionamento. Com quem vocês acham que a sua personagem vai se dar melhor, com qual você acha que ela não vai simpatizar, das fichas escolhidas e por que você acha isso, levando em conta tudo que cada personagem demonstrou. Com medo de estar arrumando trabalheira pra cabeça (que já é confusa o bastante), gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, afinal a partir de agora, as personagens vão começar a ter mais convívio. E tenho certeza de que vocês já devem imaginar esse tipo de coisa ao ler a fic. E às vezes é algo que eu acabo não percebendo.**_

_**Quero saber se sai algo legal disso. E se eu gostar das ideias, quem sabe eu não as use?**_

_(1)"Mr Anderson..." Alberich tava parecendo o Agente Smith agora... O.O (N/B: totalmente o.o)_

_(2) Mika! Eu sei que você deu pervômetro 2 pra Phoe, mas se você não se importar, eu mudei pra pervômetro 1. Queria trabalhar com mais uma personagem virgem. Poxa. Só uma virgem nessa bagaça e ainda é louca de pedra? (não leva a mal, Laurinha... Sabe que adoro a Tori! XD) e como a Prue é superprotetora, eu achei que talvez a Phoe fosse mais legal de ser a outra virgem da turma._

_Ah sim. Também trouxe de volta alguns personagens sumidos. Já tinham me cobrado, então, aí está._

_Por último, mas não menos importante... Não teremos o trollado da semana nesse capítulo. Fica pra próxima, pessoal! (N/B: Pra quê? Quase todos foram trollados pela Maya mesmo... u.u)_

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

_Metal Ikarus, signing off!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Oi gente. Novo capítulo de DN na área. Mas antes de começarmos com esse capítulo, tenho uns avisos. Primeiro é que eu "consertei" o capítulo anterior. Eu reescrevi algumas partes, tirei outras. Recebi informação de que estou sendo um pouco injusto com relação ao destaque que dou a alguns personagens e fora alguns outros problemas de coerência e partes que ficaram bem ruins e mal escritas com personagens descaracterizados e afins. Então decidi reescrever. Se você não releu o capítulo atualizado e se não for pedir demais, dá uma relida e me dá um feedback.

Embora, o capítulo não tenha mudado muito e não seja obrigatório reler pra entender esse. Entendo se alguém não tiver com saco de reler o anterior. Mas enfim. Como eu disse, alguns personagens podem acabar tendo mais destaque que outros. Tudo vai depender da minha inspiração. Mas no fim, eu vou aproveitar e bem a todas as personagens. Vou dar mais destaques a umas do que a outras num capítulo, mas logo as que não apareceram num capítulo aparecem no próximo.

Com jeitinho a gente chega lá. Estou (na medida do possível) querendo evitar dar mais destaque a uma personagem mais que a outra. Se eu escolhi estas personagens foi por que foram as que achei mais legais. E por que eu realmente gostei delas. Mas tem personagens que sempre me dão muitas ideias logo de cara enquanto outras eu tenho de quebrar a cuca e queimar os neurônios pra poder escrever. Mas eu chego lá, gente.

Nesse capítulo eu consegui incluir um pouquinho de todas, mas ainda separei em núcleos com personagens específicos. Algumas tiveram uma rápida aparição mesmo e darei mais destaque a elas nos próximos capítulos, como venho fazendo em todos. Também recebi pedidos para que a história progredisse um pouco mais, pois ela anda muito parada no mesmo ponto. Recebi pedido de um capítulo com mais ação. Tentei incluir aqui, mas acho que não teve tanta ação quanto as meninas gostariam que tivesse. Também recebi um pedido de dar um tempo nas pootarias (isso eu consegui!). Recebi pedido para que alguns relacionamentos também dessem um passo a frente. E foi o que eu fiz. Não sei se o passo a frente foi um passinho ou um passão (às vezes tenho problemas pra medir essas proporções)! Então, gostaria de receber um feedback nisso também. Não se acanhem gente. Ikarus não tem medo de receber críticas, ok? Eu quero que todas se divirtam lendo suas personagens se aventurando aqui. Quero que no fim todo mundo saia satisfeito.

Enfim. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Agora, vamos às reviews?

**Lebam: **Pandora viva? Será? Você não foi a única que pensou nessa possibilidade. Mas, vamos descobrir com o tempo... 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** Se você gostou dessa versão da luta, a que eu reescrevi (modéstia a parte) ficou melhor. Dá uma olhada. n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** A Miss bolo será revelada em breve... Como você respondeu por PM, fico feliz que tenha gostado da remodelada que dei a Prue, Neko-sama. Beijão!

**Jules Heartilly:** Quais são as outras? [Inocente... Só que não... XD] E sabe como é, né? A mente cética sempre fala mais alto... Tem de duvidar dos maluco mesmo... 9.9

**Notte di Luce:** Óia... Acho que vou mandar um e-mail da Gena pedindo um saláriozinho pra divulgar os livros dela. Eu aconselho. São muito bons. Tem uma outra série dela publicada no Brasil (por enquanto com apenas dois volumes) que chama Interligados. Essa é mais Teen (ou seja, nada de Hentai, galera!), mas nossa! Esses dois livros são uma das histórias mais fodas que já li na vida! Fã-boyzice de lado, obrigado pelos elogios, Nottte! n.n

**Margarida:** Ah, Sheila... Não sou mal. Eu sou... Sádico? [Apanha... 9.9] Cuidado com o Dite. É proibido tocar... Ou a Lune-sensei briga... XD [Apanha mais... x.x] Quer dizer... Tem o lance da doença lá e talz... x.x

**RavennclawWitch:** Logo eu coloco ela e o Camus juntos, sem lágrimas dessa vez... XD Agora... O lance da esperança? Só o tempo dirá se terá alguma importância pra fic ou não. A retirada da cena da Ella, eu expliquei em cima. E os mistérios sobre "aquela pessoa" virão nos próximos capítulos. Sabe como é? Ikarus adora um suspense! n.n

Enfim. Vamos ao capítulo!

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Juh**

**Capítulo 13 – A ordem é matar**

A viagem de volta ao corpo é sempre um alívio pra Aiolia. Apenas seis horas se passaram, mas seis horas no inferno pode parecer um longo tempo nas mãos dos demônios que torturam sua carne. Aiolia nunca volta de bom humor. Seu abdome ainda dói pelas punhaladas, embora as feridas já estejam quase inteiramente cicatrizadas. A desorientação de seus sentidos é normal. Sempre a experimenta enquanto sente a alma voltando ao corpo. O silêncio daquele quarto é normal. Por isso Aiolia estranha o choro. Sempre acorda sozinho e isolado para o caso de Violência precisar realmente machucar alguém. E Violência precisa realmente machucar alguém.

"_MATAR! RASGAR! DESTRUIR!"_

- Quem...? Quem está aí? - Se ao menos Violência calasse a maldita boca.

- Não me machuca... Não fui eu quem te machucou. Foram eles...

- Que...? Eu sei quem foi... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu, eu... Eu queria ver se você estava bem. Eu estava tão assustada... Eu pensei que você tinha morrido...

- Eu morri. Quem é...? Qual seu nome?

Aiolia perscruta o ambiente, procurando a fonte do choro e encontrando-a encolhida no canto, abraçada as próprias pernas. Os cabelos loiros escuros, longos e ondulados, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

- Meu nome é Victoria. Mas me chamam de Tori.

"_MULHER! FODA A MULHER!"_

"_Cala a boca! Você não vai encostar nela!"_

"_Rasgar a mulher... Hahahahaha!"_

"_Não! Ela é minha!"_

- Passou a noite sozinha aqui?

Tori balança a cabeça.

- Não te deram nem algo com que se cobrir? Te deram comida?

Tori balança a cabeça dizendo que não. Aiolia sente a fúria de Violência preenchê-lo. Malditos. Aquela mulher é dele. Como eles se atrevem a tratar a mulher dele daquela forma? Bem, teoricamente, ela ainda não pertencia a Aiolia, mas ele a teria. Aberta pra ele, de todas as formas possíveis. Mas pra evitar que Violência se manifeste durante a transa, ele precisava alimentar o demônio. Ele precisa de Violência. E ele sabe exatamente onde conseguir. No primeiro que cruzar seu caminho.

- Eu já volto!

Aiolia abre a porta com tanta força que quase a arranca da soleira. Tori morrendo de excitação enxuga suas lágrimas de crocodilo e segue-o pela fortaleza.

- Oba... Agora eu vou ver pra valer o que Violência é capaz de fazer!

Aiolia precisa de um alvo. Só um alvo pra descontar toda sua sede de sangue e poderá ter sua mulher. Qualquer um. São seis horas da manhã e a essa hora já costuma ter alguém acordado. Onde estão os malditos daquela fortaleza? Virando corredor atrás de corredor, Aiolia os procura. Será que teria de invadir um quarto pra quebrar a fuça de alguém?

E sua resposta é não. No fim do corredor, Dohko saía de seu quarto, só de calças jeans e sem camisa. Ele para ao se deparar com Aiolia, arfando em fúria. Ira já começa a detectar a fúria assassina de Aiolia e inundar a mente de Dohko com imagens de seus pecados. Não que fossem novidade para Dohko, já que ele presenciara muitas vezes os pecados do amigo.

- Você vai servir... - Aiolia rosna.

- O que você quer? - Dohko rosna de volta.

Os rostos de ambos já começam a assumirem aspectos demoníacos e eles começam a rosnar. Violência sedento de sangue. Ira sedento de vingança. Aiolia descontaria tanta raiva em Dohko, que poderia transar tranquilamente com Tori. Ou assim ele pensa. Precisa alimentar o demônio o suficiente pra ele não se manifestar durante a transa e rasgar a garota ao meio. Literalmente.

Ira x Violência. 1º Round!

Os dois se atiram um sobre o outro, se abraçando no ar e rolando no chão. Aiolia é o primeiro a começar a esmurrar. Dohko cospe sangue a medida que sua cabeça é virada pros lados violentamente pelos murros de Aiolia. O guardião de Violência recebe uma cabeçada no nariz e é derrubado pra trás. Dohko se levanta, ergue-o pelos cabelos e senta sua cabeça na parede.

- É assim que você quer? Então, toma!

- Agora está falando minha língua!

O cotovelo no estômago de Dohko o faz se curvar e ir de encontro com um punho de Violência que o manda pra trás e cai de costas no chão. Rosnando, Aiolia corre na direção do guardião de Ira que se levanta, esmurrando seu estômago e dando uma cotovelada no pescoço. Dohko chuta Aiolia caído no chão com força suficiente pra atirá-lo através da porta de um dos quartos. Mia acorda assustada com o barulho e se deparando com os dois brutamontes se esmurrando.

- É o melhor que pode fazer?

Dohko voa pra fora do quarto com um chute no peito. Assim que ele se levanta, Aiolia pula sobre ele e ambos rolam escada abaixo trocando socos.

- Vou te matar! - Dohko diz com a boca inundada de sangue que escorria pelo nariz. O soco que ele desfere em Aiolia arrebenta o lábio deste, fazendo sangue respingar nas paredes.

Dohko se levanta, segurando Aiolia pelo pescoço e desferindo uma série de socos no rosto do amigo. Aiolia revida com seu soco mais forte que joga o outro contra a parede. Ambos estão exaustos e escorados nas paredes, reunindo forças pra continuar a luta.

- Seu merda... Esses soquinhos fracos é o melhor que pode fazer?

- Está me provocando, Aiolia... Você vai se arrepender de tê-lo feito!

Dohko acerta o próximo soco na têmpora dele. Uma joelhada, seguida de uma cotovelada na cara. Aiolia escorado na parede recebe uns socos na costela. Aos poucos, Aiolia sente Violência se encolhendo para os recônditos de sua mente. Assim como da vez em que lutou contra Shion. Os golpes de Ira estavam acalmando o demônio. Sim! Se Violência estiver suficientemente calmo, ele poderá transar com Tori.

- Mais forte!

Dohko o acerta impiedosamente com mais socos em sucessão.

- Mais forte, porra!

- Você pediu...

Dohko desfere o soco mais forte que já desferiu em uma mandíbula em toda sua vida, derrubando Aiolia no chão. A essa hora, a fortaleza inteira já está de pé e Mask caminha soprando fogo pelas ventas achando que a fortaleza estava desabando sobre suas cabeças.

- MAS QUE PORRA TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, CARALHO?

Ele chega a sala de estar e Aiolia está se arrastando pelo chão, tentando se levantar cambaleante e olhando para Tori que sorria como se acabasse de ver o maior show de sua vida.

- Agora... Nós vamos lá pra cima... - Aiolia desaba de volta ao chão. - Transar...

Mask vira um olhar furioso pra Tori, que dá de ombros com um sorriso de falsa inocência estampado no rosto.

- Alguém ajuda ele a se levantar... Idiotas!

**-oOo-**

Saga adentra seu quarto e se depara com Charlie, vestindo-se. A ruiva deslizava uma camiseta branca pelo corpo e abotoava a calça jeans. O cabelo estava amarrado em uma trança e o semblante sério dela indicava que ela não estava de bom humor.

- Que barulho foi esse lá embaixo?

- Aiolia provavelmente esmurrando alguém. Acho que não é uma das mulheres. Espero.

Charlie suspira, massageando as têmporas.

- É justamente disso que estou falando... Eu não posso... Não quero. Não quero ficar aqui, Saga.

- Não pode ir. Está em perigo lá fora. Aqui está...

- Segura? Eu quase morri ontem à noite. Esqueceu?

- Foi um pesadelo.

Charlie dá um sorriso de desgosto.

- E qual dos seus amigos dá Pesadelos mesmo? Aiolos, né?

Saga nem acredita quando a ficha cai. Foi Aiolos. Na verdade, Pesadelos. O demônio dele que se alimenta dos medos das pessoas e os volta contra eles durante os sonhos.

- Foi só um sonho... - Egoísta! Saga sente-se um verdadeiro egoísta ao dizer aquilo. Sabe muito bem que Pesadelos poderia matá-la.

- Não foi só um sonho. É uma realidade. Essa... Coisa dentro de você quer me matar. Vai ser só uma questão de tempo, né? Um dia ele pula pra fora e me pega enquanto eu to dormindo. Eu estou cansada de ser baleada ou esfaqueada, Saga.

Dizer aquilo pesa. Pesa muito. Dói. Saga tornara-se algo especial em sua vida, por pior que fosse o relacionamento, eles tinham seus momentos. Quase um relacionamento normal. Se tirar a parte do demônio que quer matá-la.

Insanidade sempre fora obcecado por Charlie. Ele é obcecado em destruir tudo que Saga ama. E o fato de Charlie ser a mulher que ele ama, não a faz decidir se deveria se sentir lisonjeada ou assustada.

- Você tem razão. Eu não tenho o direito de lhe pedir que fique.

- Eu já fui uma Caçadora, lembra? Eu sei me cuidar.

Quando ela passa por ele, caminhando até a porta, Saga coloca uma pistola na mão dela.

- Cuide-se. Não morra.

Ela não sabe explicar, mas aquele gesto a fez sorrir. Charlie dá um beijo no rosto de Saga.

- Quem sabe, nos vemos outro dia?

- Tem uma moto vermelha na garagem. Ela é minha. Pode levar. A chave está na ignição.

Ela abre a porta e parte. Na garagem, a moto vermelha estava lá, esperando-a. Era um modelo velho, mas conservada. A chave estava posicionada na ignição, esperando apenas para ser virada e dar partida. Charlie chega a pensar se Saga não a deixou ali adivinhando o que ela queria fazer.

- Preciso de um drinque...

O ronco do motor é suave como um gatinho. Charlie abre o portão da fortaleza e dispara estrada afora. Ela pilota a moto tranquilamente até a cidade, sem ataques de Caçadores ou Demônios dessa vez.

O Pandora's Box ficou fechado por duas noites. Isso é um fato inédito. Assim que o segurança abre a porta para ela, Charlie sente-se em casa. Os seguranças fizeram a limpeza dos corpos e do sangue e o lugar estava impecável.

Charlie senta-se no bar e pede um drinque para o barman.

- Por onde esteve, chefe? E que bagunça foi aquela aqui?

- Não quero falar disso agora, Kosha. Apenas continua servindo.

- São sete horas da manhã, chefe. Você devia pegar leve com essa birita.

- Um barman que não quer servir bebida... Eu tive dois dias infernais e terminei com meu namorado, Kosha. O momento de compartilhar acabou. Serve mais.

- Você é a chefe...

Charlie empurra a bebida para dentro, de uma única vez. O gosto nunca foi tão amargo. Ela não queria admitir, mas já sentia falta de Saga.

**-oOo-**

Kanon chega a sala de estar, onde os guerreiros estavam reunidos. Ele se joga sobre um dos pufes, bocejando alto.

- Alguém mais se sente andando nas nuvens?

Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de tentar decifrar o oposto do que Kanon queria dizer. As atenções estavam voltadas para Sebastian. Aiolia, enfezado, senta-se ao lado de Milo. O Guardião da Luxúria olha o volume nas calças do amigo e quase tem um sobressalto.

- Cara! Que você tem?

- Isso não é por você!

- Ainda bem. Não me assusta assim!

Shion se volta para o Lobisomem.

- Como soube que estávamos presos lá?

- Farejei vocês pela cidade inteira. Não estavam na fortaleza, tive de improvisar.

- E por que está nos seguindo? - Pergunta Aiolia, mal-humorado.

- Vocês parecem interessados na caça aos Caçadores. E a temporada tá alta. Eu quero me juntar a vocês.

- Seus motivos? - Pergunta Shura.

- Eles estão com o meu filho.

- Pensei que você fosse um deles. - Aldebaran comenta esfregando os olhos.

- Eu me infiltrei pra tirar minha namorada de lá. Não sabia que ela estava grávida quando ela foi tirada de mim.

- Odeia Caçadores? Isso é o bastante pra mim. - Mask resmunga. - Agora, precisamos saber de uma coisa. Qual o plano dos filhos da puta? Eles nos atacam, mas parece que não querem nos matar. Só capturar.

- Eles têm medo de matar vocês. Eles acham que o mundo ficaria ainda mais podre se os demônios fossem libertados de seus corpos. Por isso, eles tentaram uma abordagem nova. Querem aprisionar vocês. Eles estão no rastro da Caixa de Pandora.

O clima fica pesado. Os demônios nas cabeças dos Senhores começam a se debater e gritar, apavorados a simples menção da maldita Caixa. Mentalmente, os Senhores tentam controlar os ânimos dos demônios.

- Eu não sei de onde eles tiraram informação. Mas aparentemente, são necessários 4 objetos para se chegar a Caixa. Estão escondidos em lugares remotos do mundo. Não sei que objetos são esses. Mas os Caçadores estão alvoroçados. Eles dizem que estão próximos de encontrar a Caixa e criar o paraíso na Terra ou algo do tipo.

Aiolia se levanta furioso do sofá.

- Vamos procurá-los e matá-los!

- Isso nunca resolveu nada. Quanto mais lutamos contra eles, mais convencidos eles ficam de que somos o mal supremo e de que devem nos matar. - Dite responde.

- Isso é verdade. Mas agora, nada que possamos fazer vai dar fim nessa guerra eterna contra os Caçadores. - Aiolia comenta. - Eles virão atrás de nós. E nós não vamos ficar de braços cruzados esperando por eles. Se for preciso matar cada Caçador da face desse planeta pra ter um pouco de paz é o que faremos.

- Mas e quanto a Caixa? - Pergunta Saga. - E se o rumor for correto e eles realmente estiverem perto de encontrá-la?

- Ela tá encontrada há milênios. Os Caçadores não vão perdê-la nunca.

- Hein? - Sebastian olha para Kanon sem entender.

- Apenas interprete o oposto do que ele diz. - Responde Camus. Sebastian até cambaleia com a intensidade da tristeza em sua voz.

- Eu também duvido que os Caçadores sejam capazes de encontrar a Caixa. Mas é rumor que definitivamente levaremos a sério. - Mu comenta. - Se a Caixa realmente está escondida e se há realmente uma forma de encontrá-la. Eu digo para atacarmos os Caçadores. Ataques surpresa a suas bases secretas. Extraímos informação deles, custe o que custar. Até encontrarmos um que nos faça falar. Se a Caixa está lá fora, só temos de encontrá-la antes deles.

- Falou bem, Mu. - Responde Shion. - Agora está começando a pensar como lhe ensinei.

- Então é isso que vamos fazer. Caçar Caçadores. - Mask diz sorrindo, seu olho espiritual brilhando.

De repente, uma manifestação ocorre no meio da sala. Uma presença de poder absoluto. O poder de um Deus. Enfraquecido, mas ainda assim, um Deus. Todos tem um sobressalto.

**-oOo-**

Na cozinha, as garotas estavam reunidas tomando café e conversando.

- Você fez o que? - Pergunta Mia completamente boquiaberta.

- Eu o provoquei um pouquinho. Cara, eu já vi homens brigando, mas aquilo... Uau! - Tori se abana.

- Mas... Mas... Eles invadiram meu quarto!

- Ah, sua sortuda! Aposto que teve um sustão! - Tori afaga os cabelos de Mia. - Que emoção! Você podia ter se machucado ou até morrido!

- E isso é coisa pra ficar anunciando assim, como se fosse uma coisa boa, sua louca? - Liv abraça Mia.

- Claro. A gente só vive uma vez. Temos de aproveitar cada emoção como se fosse a última.

- Você não aprende mesmo... - Comenta Prue.

Tori se espreguiça e senta-se a mesa, servindo-se do suco de laranja.

- Atenção! Mais torradas, mais ovos quentinhos e mais bacon saindo! - Malu grita do fogão.

- Falou minha língua. Estou faminta! - Jordana passa manteiga numa torrada enquanto revê suas anotações sobre a história de Dite. Ontem, ela descobrira informações que nem mesmo seu pai sabia e ela sabia que ele era o maior estudioso do mito.

Carol parte uma maçã ao meio com uma faca e começa a comer, pensando no que Dite dissera sobre sua maldição. Como biomédica, ela não podia deixar de ficar fascinada e curiosa. Uma doença sem cura? Ela não pode aceitar isso. Toda doença tem cura. Um dia acabarão encontrando a cura para AIDS e para o câncer. Por que não uma para a doença dele, seja ela qual for?

- Sinto-me fraca... Preciso me alimentar... - Diz Âme, com a cabeça apoiada a mesa.

- Come, oras. Olha quanta comida... - Diz Ella bebericando sua xícara de café.

- Eu não como essas coisas.

Todas olham pra ela, curiosas.

- E o que você come afinal? - Pergunta Liv, curiosa.

- Bom, quando eu estou fraca. Eu... Faço coisas com as pessoas.

- Que tipo de coisas? - Pergunta Prue, bebendo suco.

- Como o que você fez outro dia na cela? – pergunta Ella.

Âme balança a cabeça que sim. Morgana enrubesce querendo se esconder do mundo.

- E como é a sensação? - Pergunta Tori.

- Pra mim é... Muito bom. Mas pra vocês... Eu não sei...

- Por que você é assim? Você se refere a nós como se não fôssemos iguais. - É a vez de Morgana perguntar.

- Ela é um ser sobrenatural. - Diz Jordana. - Não sei exatamente que tipo, mas ela estava sendo estudada no Instituto.

- Muito obrigada por isso, aliás! - Diz Âme apontando o dedo na cara de Jordana.

- Me desculpe! Eu... Não sabia o que o Instituto estava fazendo àquelas pobres criaturas...

- Criatura? Eu não sou uma criatura! Eu sou uma pessoa!

- Ei! Acalmem-se! - Liv grita se colocando entre as duas. - Não vamos ter uma briga de garotas aqui no café da manhã, né? Pelamor...!

- Posso experimentar? - Tori senta-se ao lado de Âme com os olhos pedintes. - Faz comigo! Faz!

- O-o que? Co-como assim?

- Me dá um beijo pra eu saber como é! Vai. Me beija.

- Não! Eu não quero fazer isso!

Âme tenta se afastar, mas Tori a puxa pelo braço.

- Ah, deixa de ser careta! É só um selinho entre amigas, vai! - Tori puxa Âme pelo braço, mas a loira resiste.

De repente, Tori puxa Âme com mais força e dá-lhe um beijo. Ela sente um pouco da sua energia vital deixando seu corpo e passando pra Âme, revigorando-a.

- Ei! Isso é perigoso! - Âme protesta.

- É... É gostoso... Uau... Por um momento achei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco... Nossa.

Prue apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, desaprovando o comportamento da amiga.

- Ei... Cadê a Charlie? - Pergunta Ella dando falta da amiga.

Todas se entreolham e dão de ombros. Só agora elas perceberam que a ruiva não estava presente a mesa do café da manhã.

**-oOo-**

Em seu quarto, dormindo e esperando seus ferimentos se curarem, Maya sente um poder imenso invadindo a fortaleza e retirando-a de seu sono.

- Poder... Muito... Poder! - Ela se contorce quando a presença de Cronos enlouquece seu sentido desenvolvido de intuição.

- Cronos... - Rosna Shion.

O homem de aparência velha, mas robusta, com uma proeminente barba branca e longos cabelos brancos, usando uma túnica contida por um cinturão dourado e empunhando uma foice surge diante de todos.

- Ora, se não é o covarde que fugiu feito um cordeiro deixando os Olimpianos para lutarem sozinhos... - Cronos olha em volta e com uma carranca diz: - Ajoelhem-se. Encontram-se perante um Deus.

A contragosto, todos obedecem.

- Eu pensei ter lhe dado uma ordem, Infelicidade. Aliás, a todos vocês. Por que as mulheres vivem? Que eu saiba, matar mulheres não é nada novo para vocês.

- Perdoe-nos, grande Cronos. Mas... Achamos que trabalhamos muito para deixar o passado pra trás... Lutamos muito para sairmos desse lugar de trevas... E tal ato de maldade, seria contra tudo que trabalhamos para abandonar.

Cronos fita Aiolos friamente.

- Eu não quero saber de seus lamentos patéticos, Pesadelos. Quero as mulheres mortas.

- Pelo menos, diga-nos por quê...

- OBEDEÇAM!

O poder de Cronos produz estática que percorre o corpo de todos ali.

- Mas tudo bem, Pesadelos... Se vocês precisam de um motivo para acalmar suas consciências... - O tom do Deus do Tempo é debochado – Eu digo. Uma das mulheres está escondendo uma criminosa e fugitiva do tártaro. Essa criminosa deve morrer.

- Escondendo? Não entendo. Como matar as mulheres fará diferença a essa criminosa?

- A criminosa encarnou no corpo de uma delas. Ela fugiu do Tártaro com um objeto de imenso poder e está escondida dentro do corpo de uma delas. Sinto que ela está próxima... Então, apenas matem todas por segurança.

O silêncio paira no ar.

- Por que não as mata você mesmo, Cronos?

Cronos se volta furiosamente para Shion.

- Eu decidi ser benevolente com você, covarde, pois sei que você não representa ameaça pra mim. Mas não pense que isso me impediria de arrancar sua cabeça com um giro de minha foice.

O olhar de Cronos percorre a sala.

- Lhes darei uma semana para executarem minha ordem. Resolvam seus assuntos com os Caçadores. Saciem seus desejos nas mulheres, se nutrem qualquer sentimento patético por elas. Mas voltarei em uma semana e quero-as mortas.

- Senhor Cronos. E se... Matássemos apenas aquela que esconde a criminosa? Poderia poupar a vida das outras? - Pergunta Aiolos ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Que seja. Matem a maldita. E peguem o artefato que ela carrega. Eu pouparei as outras.

- Qual é o artefato, meu senhor?

- É conhecida como a Chave do Tártaro.

Lentamente, Cronos desaparece e a tensão de todos se dispersa.

- Como se nossa vida já não estivesse maravilhosa o bastante...

No corredor, escondida atrás da porta, Noelle escuta tudo o que disseram. Ela estava apavorada. Sentiu o poder de Cronos percorrer seu corpo como uma fraca corrente elétrica. Aquilo era um Deus? Um verdadeiro Deus da mitologia grega? E que a queria morta?

**-oOo-**

Mask invade o quarto. Maya ainda estava sentindo os efeitos da presença de Cronos.

- O que você tem? Por que tá se contorcendo feito minhoca aí?

- Quem diabos... Esteve aqui? Que poder foi esse?

- Cronos.

- Pelos Deuses... Sentir tamanho poder para meus sentidos espirituais sem estar preparada. Isso não foi nada bom.

Maya, de repente, se dá conta de que está face-a-face com seu maior inimigo. Ela se senta na cama, sentindo a dor percorrer seu corpo.

- Por que não me matou?

- Por quê? Simples. Quem vai aparecer querendo vingança por você? Entende o que eu quero dizer? Te matamos, alguém aparece pra encher o saco. Matamos mais alguém, vem outra. Assim que os Caçadores nasceram.

- Ninguém vai vir atrás de mim. Não tenho ninguém. E... Bom, vocês mereceram. Vocês estão colhendo o que plantaram.

- À merda... Agora, podemos continuar a fazer isso pelo tempo que quiser. Vai. Prepara outra armadilha, outros feitiços. Prepare truques. E volte. A gente se espanca até um morrer. É isso que quer?

Maya pensa por um minuto.

- Digamos que por um momento eu acredite nessa história de vocês só quererem viver em paz. O que vem agora?

- Agora? Você se manda. Ou fique se quiser. Poderíamos usar seus talentos.

- Meus talentos?

- É. Uma feiticeira. Quer dinheiro? Nós temos. Quer ajuda? Nós ajudamos um ao outro. Você nos ajuda com os Caçadores. Ajuda a gente a encontrar a Caixa antes deles...

- Espere. A Caixa? A Caixa... Não está perdida?

Mask balança a cabeça que não.

- Parece que os Caçadores estão loucos atrás dela. E agora que eu penso, talvez alguma dessas mulheres aqui tem algo a ver com isso, por isso que eles estavam tentando sequestrá-las. Mas parece que eles acreditam que a Caixa está apenas escondida. Talvez Zeus a tenha escondido pro caso de precisar. Se ela estiver por aí, acharemos ela antes dos Caçadores. Senão... Bom, matamos um monte de Caçadores até não existir mais nenhum pra contar história.

- Eu não tenho nada contra Caçadores.

- Deveria ter. Eles provavelmente tentariam te matar se soubesse que está se associando com a gente.

- Eu não estou...! Você me trouxe pra cá e pintou um algo nas minhas costas, seu...!

O sorriso de Mask é cínico. Maya começa a pensar na proposta.

- Ok. Eu vou ajudar. Mas não pense que eu ainda engoli essa conversa. Eu vou ficar aqui pra vigiar vocês. Se eu notar que vocês são malignos, eu vou matá-los. E dessa vez pra valer.

Mask estende a mão, sorrindo ainda com cinismo. Ele aproveitará qualquer oportunidade para conseguir o que quer. E naquele momento, ele queria uma feiticeira pra ajudá-lo a matar Caçadores.

- Bem-vinda ao time.

**-oOo-**

Aldebaran estava no topo da fortaleza, olhando o céu. O demônio que sempre queria vencer não conseguia encontrar uma forma de vitória. Assim que matasse uma das mulheres, ele venceria seu maior desafio, mas dentro de si, ele se sentiria como um perdedor. Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que nem notou Noele se aproximando e se colocando ao seu lado.

- Oi. Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - ele responde.

O céu estava azul e bonito. Cheio de nuvens grandes e fofas que fazem você viajar procurando figuras familiares em seus formatos. Noelle, ajeitando mechas de seu cabelo castanho atrás das orelhas, se pergunta se era isso que Aldebaran estava fazendo.

- Eu não sei se... Já te agradeci. Por ter me salvado. Duas vezes.

Ele olha pra ela e dá um sorriso fraco, mas genuíno.

- Não tem de quê. Da primeira foi um prazer. Mas da segunda... Bom, não estou acostumado a acordar no meio da noite pra salvar garotas fugindo pela janela.

Noelle dá o seu sorriso genuíno, que parecia que há tempos ela não dava. Mas aí ela se lembra do que ouviu na sala de estar. Cronos desejando a morte dela.

- Vocês vão fazer?

- Hm? O que?

- Matar a gente. Algo me diz que vocês são o tipo de pessoa que não faria isso.

- Você já me viu matar.

- Esses Caçadores são mesmo ruins como vocês dizem?

- Pior.

- Então... Eu entendo. Não aprovo matança, não me entenda mal. Mas você fez de tudo pra me proteger. E eu agradeço, de coração.

Aldebaran sorri novamente. Que poder de fazer uma pessoa se sentir bem Noelle tem. Ela tinha ido ali pra ficar sozinha. É o que ela faz quando precisa pensar e está preocupada com alguma coisa. Mas agora, ela até gostou de não estar sozinha.

- Não há de que. E respondendo sua pergunta, não sei o que vamos fazer. Ninguém sabe.

- Eu acho que isso é melhor do que ter certeza. É uma forma de se ver.

- É verdade.

Um vento fresco sopra, desarrumando os cabelos de Noele e ela precisa ajeitá-los para descobrir o rosto. Quando ela volta a olhar pra ele, Aldebaran está com um semblante tenso e suas mãos cerradas sobre o parapeito com tanta força que os nós dos dedos embranquecem. Ela repousa a mão no ombro dele. Seu semblante expunha sua tortura interna.

- Me perguntou se os Caçadores são tão ruins... Eles são. Mas por nossa causa. Nós os criamos. Apesar de nos isolarmos aqui, tudo que criamos é sofrimento. Isso é tudo que vamos criar, mesmo que nos mudemos pra uma ilha distante no meio do mar...

Noelle detecta culpa na voz dele.

- Se matarmos uma pessoa inocente, perdemos tudo pelo que lutamos. Daremos mais razão aos Caçadores pra nos odiarem.

- Dizem que o primeiro passo pra resolver seu problema é admitir que tem um.

- Se fosse tão simples... - Ele olha pra Noelle e ela está sorrindo. Mas ele ainda está triste. Pensando em como a vida dos Senhores virou de cabeça pro ar tão rápido. O demônio dentro dele grita. _"Vencer! Qualquer coisa pela vitória! Mate a mulher!"_

- Eu lamento pelo seu noivo...

- Não foi culpa sua. Eu... Nem sei se amava Marcus. Penso se isso me faz uma pessoa fria. Não lamentar por uma pessoa a quem eu estive prestes a me casar... Parece crueldade.

- Você não é cruel. E eu não o conheci, mas... Você é uma moça legal. Eu só espero que ele te merecesse.

Noelle enrubesce e desvia o olhar dele. Aquelas palavras a deixaram genuinamente feliz.

- Ah, vamos pra dentro! Aqui está chato!

Noelle acena e acompanha Aldebaran para o interior da fortaleza.

**-oOo-**

Shion senta-se na sala de TV preocupado. Liv consegue ver a consternação estampada no rosto dele, enquanto beberica seu café.

- O Cronos esteve aqui, não foi?

- Como você soube?

Ela dá de ombros.

- Eu era um Oráculo. Treinada em sentir a presença de um Deus. E a sua cara não expressa exatamente "Felizes para sempre". Ele ainda quer matar a gente?

Shion faz que sim.

- Na verdade, temos que matar uma só. Só precisamos saber qual.

- Como...?

- Dentro de alguma de vocês, tem uma criminosa fugitiva do Olimpo. Cronos a quer morta.

- Dentro de mim não tem nada. Já vou avisando. Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.

Shion sorri.

- E como sabe?

- Ei! Não olha pra mim! Eu te dou um chute no saco se vier me matar!

Liv sabe que é bravata sem sentido. Afinal, sua maldição a impede de se voltar contra um homem. Mas às vezes é bom sorrir um pouco e Shion estava precisando de umas risadas também. Mas aí, ela se lembra de que nunca é bom se soltar demais perto de homens. Especialmente este, que caiu literalmente do céu pra bagunçar sua vida e sabe tanto a respeito dela que a assusta. De repente, Liv fica tensa.

- O que foi, Cibele? - Ele pergunta notando a mudança de humor dela.

- Não me chame assim. Esse nome não existe mais. Não é mais meu.

- O que tem de errado? Agora é você que não está com o "felizes pra sempre" estampado na cara.

Cibele termina de beber seu café em uma única golada.

- É o seguinte. Não estou acostumada a estar tão à vontade perto de homens. Homens já interpretam os sinais das mulheres errado... Imagina uma mulher que exala "feromônios do estupro" por aí. E o fato de que... Eu nem entendo o porquê... Eu fico tão a vontade perto de você... Me assusta. Demais!

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria mal a você.

Ela se levanta de súbito, quase jogando a xícara de café vazia pro alto.

- Por que você tem de ser tão... Legal?

- Não entendo.

Ela suspira forte, massageia as têmporas, anda de um lado a outro até voltar a se sentar no sofá.

- Eu desconfio de qualquer um que seja tão legal quanto você. Por quê? Porque eu conheço homens. Eles não são legais. A menos quando querem sexo. E depois que fazem sexo, eles chutam a gente, ao que eu estou acostumada. Não preciso te dizer...

Shion olha pra ela exibindo um sorriso nervoso.

- Por que estamos falando de sexo?

- Por que você é o único cara decente desse mundo e que ainda por cima não quer transar comigo?

De repente, Liv se dá conta do que acabou de falar e de como soou ridículo. De como deve ter parecido com um patético pedido por sexo. Ela se sentia uma ninfomaníaca e só queria enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra e sufocar. A vergonha era tanta que a deixou ruborizada.

- Ah, esquece! Eu não sei do que eu to falando! Tá vendo? Eu fico assim perto de você! Uma pamonha! Pareço até uma adolescente fresca apaixonada!

- Você está apaixonada?

- O que? Não! - Ela sacode a cabeça. - Eu... Eu estou confusa, tá? Você é um cara legal e bonito e talvez eu esteja sentindo uma atração, mas é só!

Liv já estava de pé novamente.

- Eu não sou tão bom quanto você acredita.

- Ah, por favor. Você foi o único desses idiotas que não abriu a merda da Caixa, que passou séculos trabalhando lealmente ao lado dos malditos Olimpianos... E que não tenta me agarrar sempre que chega perto de mim! Olha pra você! Você poderia ser um coroinha de igreja! Se disser que é virgem, é capaz até de eu acreditar.

- Eu sou virgem.

Liv olha assustada pra ele.

- Você tá zoando, né? Fala que você tá tirando uma com a minha cara...

-Eu não sei o que isso significa. Mas minha vida era de servidão eterna. Eu nunca fui como os outros que buscavam se aventurar entre as mulheres mortais ou com as outras Deusas. Eu tinha um dever solene de servir o Olimpo como guerreiro.

Shion se levanta e segura Liv pelos braços, chamando a atenção dela. Agora, seus rostos tão próximos que eles podiam sentir a tensão entre eles.

- Não chegue tão perto.

- Eu fui desonesto quando disse que era capaz de resistir a você. Você me atrai e muito... Desculpe se não sei ser romântico. Eu não sabia como dizer, mas você também me atrai.

- Então... Você não é imune a minha maldição. E você não está realmente interessado em mim. Só está sentindo vontade de transar comigo...

Liv suspira profundamente e se desvencilha do aperto de Shion, deixando-o pra trás.

- Cibele... Me perdoe. Eu não queria...

- Deixa pra lá. Eu estou acostumada. - Ela torna a caminhar pra fora da sala, mas se vira. - Ah, se você for atrás de Caçadores com os rapazes... Tente não morrer...

Ela não sabe por que disse aquilo. Ele é imortal. Ok, até mesmo imortais podem ser mortos, mas ele era um guerreiro experiente com milênios de idade e podia se cuidar sozinho. Por que o fato dele se colocar em risco a amedrontava se nem o amava? E se Shion não a amava? Nada fazia sentido.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Lebam:** Bom, teoricamente o Milo pode escolher com quem ele vai se agarrar, né? A menos que ele estivesse há muito tempo sem, muito fraco e simplesmente não houvesse nenhuma mulher por perto ele encararia o Aiolia! XD (N/B: o_o Nos resta saber se o Aiolia encararia o Milo HIAEUHIUAEHIUEAHUI)

**Jules Heartilly:** Adoro ver as mentes da leitoras matutando. E não só o Aiolia é assim. Quer dizer... Não são todos os homens assim? [APANHA] XD Sobre o Aldebaran, agradeça a Lebam... XP

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Respondendo sua pergunta: Não. A Liv não era uma das raptadas. Mas como representante legal dos Senhores do Submundo, a bomba cedo ou tarde estoura na mão dela... XD

**Alecto Berkley:** Tá perdoada... u.u E o Shion deu azar, né? Por que depois que os outros perderam o emprego, ele teve de cobrir o serviço de todo mundo! Não dava nem pra dar uma escapadinha pra desfrutar os prazeres do mundo mortal... Coitado... 9.9

**Notte di Luce:** Eu acho que paraquedas já não faz a cabeça da Tori. Ô espíritozinho destrutivo. Cruzes! De onde a Laura desenterrou isso? XD E olha! Viu só, Khaleesi? Saga x Charlie já tem fãs! 8D (N/B: u.u Eu não conto como fã de Charlie e Saga não? \o/ Notte! Bem vinda!)

**Krika Haruno:** Só percebeu agora que a Tori é louquinha de pedra? XD E que bom que gostou da luta Mask x Maya. Espero que eu não tenha pegado muito pesado com ela... x.x

**Beta: Black Scorpio no Nyx**

**Capítulo 14 – Um futuro glorioso**

Algumas horas mais tarde, os Senhores estavam reunidos num beco, de frente para um prédio velho e sujo no centro da cidade. Mu, Kanon, Sebastian, Shion e Aiolos estavam de frente para o prédio velho, pixado e decadente. Haviam dois homens de guarda na porta, conversando e fumando.

- O que faremos? Será que tem muitos? - Sebastian pergunta.

- Vamos esperar o Mask voltar. Ele está circulando lá dentro.

- Vamos lento! Vamos lá beijá-los!

Todos olham para Kanon e começam a rir, provocando o amigo. Mask se materializa ao lado dos amigos.

- Não tem muitos. Parecem estar mantendo reféns. Um morreu. Eu escoltei o cara pro Além.

- Refém?

- Um velhote.

Aiolos ouviu tudo que precisava ouvir. Prepara seu arco e arma uma flecha na aljava. O alvo é a câmera de segurança logo acima da entrada do prédio. Tiro certeiro que chamou a atenção dos guardas, pouco antes de duas flechas acertarem suas gargantas ao mesmo tempo. (N/B: Aiolos fez estágio com o Legolas! \o/)

Os seis amigos invadem o prédio. Os caçadores são pegos totalmente desprevenidos. Os Senhores não tem muita dificuldade para se livrar deles. Mask invadiu primeiro, teleportando-se para a sala de controle. Matou o vigia dos monitores, cortando sua garganta no momento em que Aiolos eliminava os guardas na entrada. Os Senhores invadiram o prédio de forma rápida e precisa, eliminando os caçadores.

As portas eram abertas e os Senhores já chegavam disparando de forma precisa e pra matar. Mask, voltando do Além, após ter escoltado o homem que matara, vinha arrastando pela gola um sobrevivente surrado e choramingão e o joga aos pés dos amigos.

- Aquela porta ali é onde estão presos os reféns. Esse aqui vai ser interrogado. Sebastian...

O lobisomem saca sua faca. Mask arromba a porta e encontra um jovem e uma garota amarrados a cadeiras. As amarras são cortadas livrando-os.

- Quem...? Quem são vocês?

- Nosso avô... Ele...?

- Sinto muito. Ele não sobreviveu.

A menina se põe a chorar e o rapaz a abraça. Eles ouvem um grito de dor do Caçador fora da sala e Mask fecha a porta.

- Então? Por que estão presos aqui?

- Esses malucos... Queriam as informações da pesquisa do meu avô. (N/B: Kido, Kido, Kido, HEY! \o)

- Que tipo de pesquisa?

O rapaz aponta pra uma mesa cheia de papéis e arquivos.

- Eu não entendo nada disso.

- Meu avô é um pesquisador... Ele estava estudando um estranho fenômeno climático no Mar Egeu. Eu não entendo o que eles queriam. Falavam alguma maluquice de Caixa e demônios...

O interesse de Mask é despertado. Ele vê os mapas com as marcações e guarda-os no interior do casaco.

- Eu vou ficar com isso. Vocês podem ir.

O rapaz e a menina saem correndo de mãos dadas, sem nem olharem para o Caçador torturado. Mask estende a mão até o peito de um Caçador morto e arranca sua alma, desaparecendo com ela e retornando em seguida. Morte clama as almas de mais alguns Caçadores até que Mask sente-se livre para ajudar no interrogatório do sobrevivente.

- Não tira outra fatia dele, Sebastian. Não estou gostando nem um pouco de ver.

- Então? Está disposto a falar? - Pergunta Sebastian, sério. Ele desliza a lâmina pelo antebraço do caçador, arrancando outra tira de carne.

- Eu não sei de nada!

- Não? - Mask mostra o mapa. - O que está marcado aqui? Você sabe de alguma coisa. Vocês conseguiram isso aqui a custa da vida de um velho indefeso. Eu sei por que eu mesmo conduzi a alma dele pro Céu. E tenho certeza de que a sua vai pro Inferno se não falar. Eu mesmo vou garantir isso.

O homem titubeia. Implora perdão, chora. Mas o semblante frio dos Senhores o amedronta demais.

- Alguma coisa... Saiu do mar. Não conseguimos nos aproximar. Mas... Achamos que pode ter pistas sobre a Caixa de Pandora. Por favor. Não me machuquem mais!

- Sebastian?

O Lobisomem enfia a faca no pescoço do Caçador terminando sua vida.

- E agora, Mask? - Pergunta Mu, quando Morte retorna.

- Vamos pra Grécia... - Ele mostra o mapa aos demais.

**-oOo-**

Milo adentra o quarto e é recepcionado por 4 balas, cuspidas por uma arma equipada com silenciador. Prue estava sentada sobre a cama, apontando a arma para frente e Milo deitado no chão, escorado na parede absorvendo a dor dos ferimentos.

Lentamente, Prue se levanta e caminha casualmente até Milo, encostando a arma no queixo dele. O silenciador quente o fere, mas Milo não se move ou dá sinais de incômodo. Afinal, ele merecia aquilo. Ele merecia sentir dor e aquela não era nem perto da dor que merecia.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- Por aí. Você ficaria surpreso com o que um grampo de cabelo pode fazer.

- Ok, você me pegou. E agora? Vai esvaziar esse pente em mim? Eu não vou morrer.

Prue sorri, mas não por ter achado graça. E sim por que ela estava apreciando a dor que causava a Milo.

- Eu posso meter uma bala no seu olho. Isso o nocautearia por tempo bastante até eu achar alguma coisa pra decepar sua cabeça?

- É... Acho que isso daria.

- Acha que eu não tenho coragem, né? De te matar.

- Não é isso.

Ela aperta mais o cano da arma contra o queixo dele.

- Então, o que é?

- Não vai me matar? Eu já podia ter tirado essa arma de você e esvaziado esse pente no teu peito, há cinco minutos atrás.

- E por que não fez isso?

- Eu não quero.

- Quer morrer, filho da puta?

Milo não responde. Ele não olha pra ela. Ele apenas olha pra frente. E em seguida fecha os olhos.

- O que está fazendo?

- Por que tá demorando tanto? Acaba logo com isso... Tô ficando com tédio...

Prue senta-se no chão, apontando a arma para Milo e encarando-o incrédula.

- Você quer morrer, não é? É por isso que... Ah, merda...

Ela joga a arma de lado.

- Desistiu?

- Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso?

- Pensei que fosse o que você mais quisesse na vida.

- Te dar o que você mais quer na vida? Isso te faria feliz? Eu te mato, você tá livre, né? É isso que você mais quer na vida, não é? Agora eu não posso te dar o que você mais quer na vida, sendo que eu não posso ter o que eu mais quero na vida, seu desgraçado! - Prue leva as mãos aos cabelos.

- Não é o que você mais quer na vida? Me matar?

- O que eu mais quero na vida eu nunca vou ter de volta...

Milo sabia o que ela queria dizer. A mãe. Que ele seduziu e levou a loucura. Levou a morte. Milo tem se sentido o maior demônio do mundo desde que ouvira essa história. Ele nunca pensou nas consequências de seus atos. Ele tinha de fazer sexo pra sobreviver e fazia. Era simples assim. Lamentava o fato das mulheres ficarem viciadas nele (na maioria das vezes), mas simplesmente fazia o que tinha de fazer sem olhar pra trás. Sexo. E de repente, essa garota aparece do nada e tudo muda. Ele se apaixona, seu demônio se apaixona. Ele transou com ela e continuou excitado. Apaixonado pela única mulher que poderia dar fim a sua maldição e a mulher que o odeia sobre todas as coisas.

- Se já terminamos por aqui... - Milo se levanta, gemendo de dor. - Eu vou... Cuidar desses ferimentos...

Prue continua sentada no chão, encarando a parede.

**-oOo-**

Jordana liga a televisão e começa a revirar seu caderninho de anotações. Assim que a imagem surge, ela vê que estava no canal pornô. Milo provavelmente deixou naquele canal. Ela procura algum outro, como National Geographic ou History Channel, algo mais a seu gosto.

Camus se aproxima tomando uma xícara de chá, e observando detrás dela as anotações, notando que eram anotações sobre os Senhores.

- O que é isso?

Jordana toma um susto tão grande, tão concentrada em suas anotações que nem viu Camus entrar. E a tristeza da voz dele quase a fez chorar.

- Ah, isso? Desculpe... É que eu já conhecia vocês, sabe? Quer dizer... Eu não conhecia pessoalmente. Meu pai! Ele me contou a história sobre vocês. A lenda dos imortais. Eu sempre fui fascinada e agora estou aqui, diante de vocês... E não posso parar de pensar que essa oportunidade é incrível demais pra deixar passar!

Ela entrega o bloquinho de notas a Camus.

- Na verdade, vocês fazem parte do meu trabalho de faculdade. Eu queria fazer um imenso estudo sobre vocês.

Quando Camus abre a boca pra responder, ela faz sinal pra que ele espere e lhe entrega um bloquinho em branco.

- Não leve a mal, mas poderíamos nos comunicar desta forma? Sabe escrever?

Camus olha o bloco e acena que sim. Jordana lhe entrega a caneta. Os dois se sentam no sofá e começam a se comunicar.

- Espero que não se importe de eu estar escrevendo uma tese sobre vocês.

"Não sei por que isso me incomodaria."

- Me sinto como uma repórter entrevistando uma celebridade, sabe?

"Não entendo."

- Deixa pra lá... Eu tenho tantas anotações, tanta coisa que meu pai deixou a respeito de vocês. Eu estudei tudo. E agora estou aqui me sentindo como se não soubesse nada a seu respeito.

"Por que quer saber tanto sobre nós?"

- Não se preocupe. Não trabalho mais para o Instituto. Quer dizer, eu não pedi minha demissão formalmente, mas... Eles não devem esperar que eu retorne tão cedo pra lá...

Jordana se lembra de como Âme ficou indignada pelas torturas do Instituto, ou melhor, dos Caçadores e sente um peso na consciência.

- Eu queria me desculpar por isso, aliás. Por terem sido presos pelo Instituto.

"Não foi sua culpa."

- Eu ajudava aqueles caras. Eu tinha tanto orgulho de trabalhar para o Dr. Machintosh.

"É o que os Caçadores fazem. Já lutamos contra eles há séculos. Eles manipulam as pessoas e as convencem a fazer o que eles querem. Enchem as cabeças delas com essa história de utopia."

- Mas não comigo. Eu ajudei por que quis.

"Você não podia saber."

- Isso não me faz me sentir muito melhor. Desculpe. Não quis ofender.

"Não tem problema."

- Você é muito gentil. Tem certeza de que é um demônio?

"Absoluta."

Jordana sorri e aponta para o caderninho de Camus.

- Se importa de me contar a história de vocês?

"É uma longa história."

- Tudo bem. Eu adoro histórias longas. E não tenho lugar nenhum pra ir...

Camus olha para o sorriso sincero dela e acena.

- Então, começando pelo começo, vocês eram 14 ao todo, né? Quatorze guerreiros criados pelos Deuses, para servi-los e...

Jordana nota Camus escrevendo algo no bloquinho de papel.

"Não. Éramos 15 ao todo."

- Quinze? Não, espera aí... Meu pai me disse que eram quatorze... Quem era o 15º?

Camus escreve mais uma mensagem.

"Uma mulher. A mulher que nos convenceu do plano de abrir a Caixa. A mulher que nos enganou."

- Opa! O que? Volta a fita! Tinha uma... Mulher? Uma mulher que convenceu vocês a... Abrir a Caixa? Eu não fazia a menor ideia! Quem...? Como...? Onde essa mulher está?

"Não sabemos. Provavelmente morta. Ou presa em algum lugar, sofrendo um castigo estipulado por Zeus. Nunca soubemos de seu paradeiro."

Jordana sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Qual... Qual o nome dessa mulher?

Camus começa a escrever o nome, e aos poucos Jordana sente um tremor percorrendo todo seu corpo. Ela nunca soube daquilo. Quantas surpresas mais teria? Quanto mais da verdade ela descobriria? Quão pouco ela realmente sabe sobre os Senhores do Submundo? (N/B: Ikarus malvado! Não deixou a gente saber o nome e fez suspense! xP)

**-oOo-**

- Você não se cansa de ficar sentado na frente do computador o dia todo? - Pergunta Carol, sentada na cama do quarto de vigilância onde Dite ficava.

Dite não desvia o olhar dos monitores.

- Preciso de atenção redobrada. Com os Caçadores em cima de nós e tudo mais.

- É... - Carol suspira. - Você nunca sai?

- Eu procuro evitar.

- Por isso tá tão pálido. Quem sabe essa é a resposta pra você não se curar. Você não se exercita.

Dite não consegue evitar a risada. E Carol também não. Por um momento ela pensa: "O que estou fazendo? Estou flertando? Eu sei flertar? Quem diria?". Olhando pra ele, ela se lamenta por usar tanta roupa. Camisa preta e longa de lã. Calças jeans pretas pra combinar. Luvas pretas de lã. Pelo menos ele deixou o rosto a mostra. Esse rosto meio delicado de pele alva e olhos azuis. Sim, ela gostava. Mas adoraria saber o que há por baixo de toda a roupa.

"Concentre-se, Carol!", ela pensa consigo mesma. "É uma prisioneira aqui e fica pensando nessas coisas?" É... Olhando pra um homem como Dite, ela conseguiria muito pensar em outra coisa. Poderia pensar, por exemplo, em quem pensou que seria uma boa ideia impedir esse Deus grego (literalmente) de tocar outras pessoas.

"Um momento!", grita a voz na mente de Carol. Se ele não pode tocar em outras pessoas... Será que ele já teve namorada antes de ser amaldiçoado ou ele é...? Isso é excitante, de uma certa forma. "Oh, Carolina Maia Medeiros! Comporte-se!"

- O que foi?

- Hm? - Carol é retirada de seus devaneios. - O que disse?

- Está me olhando com uma cara estranha... Tem algo errado.

- Não... Não! Claro que não. Desculpe. Só estou perdida em pensamentos. Desculpe.

Dite sorri e volta para seus painéis e monitores.

- Já tentou se curar?

- Bom... A única cura é retirar o demônio de dentro de mim. E isso me mataria.

- Alguém já sobreviveu?

- Não.

- Eu quero tentar. Se eu tivesse acesso a um laboratório poderia pesquisar uma cura. Estudar... É um vírus?

Ele olha pra ela confuso.

- Vírus?

- É... Seres microscópicos que... - Ela percebe que ele não faz a menor ideia do que ela está falando e desiste de explicar. - É complicado. Mas enfim. Para todo patógeno é possível desenvolver anti-corpos. Talvez você não possa ser curado, mas as pessoas possam ser... Imunizadas da sua doença.

- Eu não acho que seria tão simples. - Ele sorri para não deixá-la constrangida.

- Se você conhecesse biologia como eu, saberia que é. Tá certo que não temos a cura para a AIDS ainda, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Quer me dar uma chance de estudar você?

- Seria perigoso. Um toque...

- Eu sei! Eu sou uma biomédica. Eu sei como tratar dessas coisas com segurança.

- Ok, do que você precisa?

- Equipamentos de laboratório. Equipamentos médicos como seringas e...

Dite começa a teclar no computador e fazer buscas na internet.

- O que está fazendo?

- Procurando tudo isso que você está falando. Vou comprar.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos? Essas coisas devem custar dezenas de milhares de dólares...

- Só? Ok, me diga exatamente do que precisa.

Nem mesmo Dite sabia por que estava levando isso adiante. "Esperança apenas alimenta seus sonhos. Faz você acreditar em coisas maravilhosas, se sentir que tudo é possível e que tudo aquilo que você mais quer, vai se concretizar... Pra no fim, despedaçar tudo isso te jogando de volta na cruel e amarga realidade."

As palavras ditas a Carol na noite passada soam claras em sua mente como se tivessem acabado de serem ditas. Mas dessa vez, Dite queria apostar.

**-oOo-**

Ella percorreu a fortaleza inteira a procura de Charlie e não havia qualquer sinal da amiga. Passando pelos corredores, ela se depara com Shura saindo de seu quarto.

- Ei, Shura! - Ela o puxa pelo braço. - Estou procurando a Charlie. Ela não apareceu em lugar algum e estou começando a ficar preocupada.

- Saga me disse que ela foi embora.

- O QUE? - A voz de Ella sai mais estridente do que ela pretendia. - Pra onde? Ela não tá segura lá fora! Será que ela quer morrer?

- Eu não sei o que a levou a ir.

- Preciso de uma carona. Ela deve estar no Pandora's Box. É o único lugar que ela tem pra ir. Vamos lá! Me dá uma carona. - Ela diz séria.

Shura anda meio relutante de estar próximo a Ella. A atração definitivamente é presente e a culpa pelo amigo é uma dor constante. Mas Ella parece um pouco suplicante e Shura decide ceder.

- Valeu. Não quero ficar muito perto da "Bruxa de Blair". Já tive experiência demais com magia pro meu gosto. E não vejo a hora do Mask chutar a bunda dela daqui.

Os dois pegam um carro na garagem e Shura vai dirigindo a caminho da cidade. Ella liga o rádio e começa a tocar Vagina Mine da banda Puscifer. (N/B: Não estranhem o nome. Apesar dele, a música não faz sentido algum... sugeri a música pro Ikarus por causa da melodia e do ritmo, que combinam com a Ella!)

- Assim está melhor... - Ella ergue os braços, espreguiçando-se. Shura não pode evitar admirar os seios fartos de Ella. Shura desvia o olhar assim que ela olha pra ele.

- Por que está tão calma?

- Do que está falando?

- Mask te contou, não contou?

- Que um Deus maligno colocou uma recompensa na minha cabeça? É, ele contou sim. Por que? Está preocupado?

- Você não está?

Ella balança a cabeça um pouco.

- Não é como sou. Sou despreocupada com tudo. Até com relacionamentos, sabe? Eu e o Mask não somos namorados. É só... Uma amizade colorida. É só sexo, entende?

- E por que acha que é assim?

- Mask nunca te contou? Eu tenho uma maldição também. Não sei de onde veio. Ou por que. Meus pais diziam que somos descendentes de Vlad Draculz. Mas vai saber? Dizem que toda lenda tem um fundamento. Mas não preciso dizer isso pra você, né?

Shura não sabia disso. Ella passa um dedo pelo braço de Shura, contornando a cicatriz. Um leve brilho púrpura faísca pelos olhos dela.

- Eu sinto fascínio por sangue. Sangue me excita. O cheiro me atrai. E eu sinto vontade de machucar as pessoas... E de fazer outras coisas. Por isso, eu pensava que o Mask era perfeito pra mim. Por que ele aguenta dor. A maioria das pessoas sentiria repulsa por aquelas queimaduras dele. Eu não... - Os olhos dela brilham mais intensamente, olhando vagamente para o vazio. - Isso faz algum sentido?

Shura, meio constrangido, não responde. Ele entendia. E muito bem. E percebeu o "pensava", imaginando se ela estaria flertando com ele. E a culpa o torturava mais um pouco. E a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente é: o que aconteceria se eles se envolvessem? Ella se transformaria numa assassina serial?

- Eu acho que sim.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha.

- Não é isso. Só estava pensando em... Outra coisa.

Ella se pergunta se essa "outra coisa" seriam os desastrosos relacionamentos que Shura teve no passado devido a sua maldição. Ella se pega olhando para as cicatrizes no braço dele e imaginando a cena dele se autoflagelando. Aquilo a excitava.

- Estamos chegando.

O carro para na frente do Pandora's Box. Ella já era conhecida pelos guarda-costas que a deixam entrar. Os homens na portam indicam o escritório/quarto de Charlie e Ella sobe até lá direto. Shura fica no bar bebendo.

Quando Ella entra no quarto, Charlie estava jogada sobre a cama. A garrafa vazia de whisky jogada no chão era um sinal que explicava o estado da amiga. Ella pega a garrafa do chão, sem pressa e joga na lixeira, fazendo barulho o suficiente para acordar a amiga.

- Ei, garota. Por que está aqui se remoendo, hein?

Charlie resmunga, deixando o copo cair sobre o carpete, derramando o resto de bebida em seu interior.

- Eu terminei com o Saga...

- É. Dá pra ver. Como você tá?

- Como acha que eu tô? Eu tô um caco... Aquele canalha... Aposto que só queria transar comigo. Nem se importa se eu morrer ou não...

- Que papo é esse de morrer, Charlie?

- Eu nunca te contei que ele tentou me matar? Ah, é... Você não liga...

Cambaleando um pouco, Charlie caminha até o mini-bar, pega mais uma garrafa com um licor qualquer e começa a servir outro copo, derramando um pouco sobre o balcão. O conteúdo é ingerido de uma única vez e ela começa a servir mais uma dose e acende um cigarro.

- Ei, vai cometer suicídio por coma alcoólico? - Ella tenta tomar o copo da amiga, mas ela não deixa.

- Ei, tira a mão! Eu já sou bem grandinha pra beber... E não preciso de você pra ficar me servindo de babá...

- Ok, não precisa morder. Eu só vim ver como você está.

- Como se você se importasse...

Ella suspira. Já tivera de aguentar episódios de embriaguês de Charlie antes.

- Quem foi mesmo que te ajudou em todas as outras vezes que você se embebedou? Ah, é mesmo. Fui eu! - Ella responde no mesmo tom e depois dá de ombros. - Eu acho que é pra isso que amigas servem.

Charlie se apoia no mini-bar, bebericando o licor e seu olhar perscrutando Ella. A ruiva de repente, vira o copo de uma única vez e bate sobre o balcão, sorrindo.

- Você é minha amiga? Hahahahaha...

- Não sou? Então, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Ella sorri sarcasticamente.

- É? Então, "amiga"... Aqui vai um conselho... Esses seus choramingos de "ninguém quer trepar comigo" já me encheram. Você é egoísta e só pensa em si mesma! Não acredito que veio aqui só por minha causa. No mínimo deve ter vindo caçar alguém pra transar.

- Como se você fosse melhor com essa choradeira de "Ele não me ama. Não preciso dele". Vê se acorda e vamos voltar pra fortaleza.

- Vai a merda... - Charlie vira mais um copo.

Em seguida, ela olha pela vidraça para o bar lá embaixo.

- É aquele ali seu próximo alvo? Já enjoou do outro ou quer os dois de uma vez? Uau... Essa foi rápida... Hahahaha...

Ella joga as mãos pro alto.

- Ok, já vi que você está muito bem. Eu vou embora.

- Volte sempre...

Charlie joga o copo na parede e desliza até o chão.

- Idiota... Quem precisa de homens? Quem precisa dela? Que se foda...

**-oOo-**

Em um dos prédios mais altos de Budapeste, um helicóptero pousa no heliporto em seu topo. Julian Solo em pessoa viera recepcionar a ilustre tripulante do helicóptero. Assim que o mesmo pousa e abre a porta, Julian se ajoelha em completa reverência.

- Louvado seja, grande anjo...

"_A maioria de nós nunca o viu. Mas aqueles que viram, dizem que é um anjo que veio para nos libertar dos demônios. Veio pra trazer uma paz eterna para a humanidade."_

- Levante-se, meu bravo... - A mão do anjo acaricia o rosto de Julian Solo que a olhava com uma devoção quase divina.

- Sim, grande Anjo...

O vento da hélice fazia com que os longos cabelos do anjo esvoaçassem, assim como suas alvas vestes brancas.

- Os homens estão esperando ansiosos por suas ordens, grandioso anjo... Todos estão convictos de que a vitória está próxima. E todos eles sabem que isso é graças a você, grande anjo.

O anjo sorri satisfeito. Julian vê o futuro claramente em sua mente. Utopia. Um mundo de paz e tranquilidade. Sem crimes. Sem violência. Sem desigualdade. A utopia pela qual ele sempre sonhou. Ali estava a solução para alcançar seus sonhos mais íntimos.

Julian, o anjo e os guarda-costas armados com metralhadoras adentram o elevador que leva até a cobertura do último andar. Quando as portas se abrem, o anjo caminha por uma fileira de homens e mulheres armados até os dentes, espalhados de forma uniforme pelo imenso espaço do andar e todos se ajoelhando. E a medida que ele passava, cada um deles arriscava um olhar para aquele sublime ser de beleza sem igual. Verdadeiramente, um anjo.

"_É verdade... É um anjo... Eu posso ver minha família junto de mim quando a utopia chegar!"_

"_Sim, nossos entes queridos serão ressuscitados pelo anjo! É verdade!"_

"_O anjo está nos mostrando o futuro! Salve o anjo! Salve o anjo!"_

O ser de alvas vestes se senta no trono do outro lado do andar e dá um suave sorriso para todos, fazendo um gesto para que se levantem. Os Caçadores todos o olhavam, pela primeira vez, completamente maravilhados com a visão dele. Nenhum deles duvida por um segundo sequer. Aquele é o anjo da salvação. O anjo da esperança.

"_Mas... Como pode pensar assim? Esperança é uma coisa boa, não é? Quer dizer, é o que torna os humanos mais fortes."_

_"Esperança é um demônio da Caixa de Pandora... E ele não continua preso lá como vocês pensam. Esperança escapou junto com os outros. Esperança apenas alimenta seus sonhos. Faz você acreditar em coisas maravilhosas, se sentir que tudo é possível e que tudo aquilo que você mais quer, vai se concretizar... Pra no fim, despedaçar tudo isso te jogando de volta na cruel e amarga realidade."_

Phoebe não pode ver, mas ela sente uma presença poderosa naquele lugar, despertando sua intuição como a um alarme e arrepiando cada pelo de sua nuca e braços. Sua mente é invadida por imagens de si mesma, enxergando e sorrindo ao lado de sua irmã, Prue e... Não é possível! Sua mãe! Viva?

Ela mal sente Julian se colocando ao seu lado e segurando-a pelo braço para sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

- Você vê agora, Phoebe? Nosso grande líder, o anjo, chegou... Não é glorioso? Agora, nossa vitória será garantida.

"_Então, começando pelo começo, vocês eram 14 ao todo, né? Quatorze guerreiros criados pelos deuses, para serví-los e..."_

"_Não. Éramos 15 ao todo."_

"_Quinze? Não, espera aí... Meu pai me disse que eram quatorze... Quem era o 15º?"_

"_Uma mulher. A mulher que nos convenceu do plano de abrir a Caixa. A mulher que nos enganou."_

"_Opa! O que? Volta a fita! Tinha uma... Mulher? Uma mulher que convenceu vocês a... Abrir a Caixa? Eu não fazia a menor ideia! Quem...? Como...? Onde essa mulher está?"_

"_Não sabemos. Provavelmente morta. Ou presa em algum lugar, sofrendo um castigo estipulado por Zeus. Nunca soubemos de seu paradeiro."_

"_Qual... Qual o nome dessa mulher?"_

- Meus bravos Caçadores... Meus bravos guerreiros... Meu nome é Saori. Eu sou sua líder. O Anjo da Esperança. Eu vim pra lhes dizer que o futuro pelo qual vocês tanto anseiam está próximo. Muito próximo. A queda dos Senhores do Submundo se aproxima! Todos seus sonhos serão realizados! Neste momento, Caçadores... Eu os sagro... MEUS CAVALEIROS DA ESPERANÇA! (N/B: Isso soou megalomaníaco pra mim... E... okay... não era o Kido lá em cima -.- Pelo menos, agora o Ikarus deixou a gente saber o nome dela! 8D ).

Os gritos ecoam pelo imenso salão de vidro e mármore. Um claro grito de vitória e de admiração. Admiração pelo glorioso Anjo da Esperança que se levanta, abrindo duas imensas asas de plumas brancas brilhantes de suas costas.

"_Esperança é um demônio da Caixa de Pandora..."_

"_Esperança é um demônio da Caixa de Pandora..."_

"_Esperança é um demônio da Caixa de Pandora..."_

"_E ele escapou!"_

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Vamos às reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Dor de cabeça ninguém merece! x.x Neko-sama já conhece tão bem minhas tramóias que já descobre meus vilões antes deles aparecerem... xD E ela não é a miss bolo. XD

**Lebam:** Sim! Charlie e Ella são muito unidas. É um amor que chega a ser até palpavel! Ah, o 15º é a 15ª! É a Saori! XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Vilões bons são os que você ama ou odeia? Ou os que você ama odiar? Bom, uma coisa ou outra... E eu também me baseei um pouco no Clint pra fazer o Aiolos soltando flecha assim! XD

**Dark Ookami:** Você nunca vai recuperar o respeito pelo Marv... Quer dizer, pelo Camus? A parte do Milo já foi o suficiente pra perder o respeito por ele ou vou ter de me esforçar mais? My God, what have I done? 9.9

**Notte di Luce:** É... Será que você Adivinhou? Vamos ver. Dedos cruzados! 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** Bruxa de Blair. Momento inspirador do Ikarus. São raros, mas acontecem! XD

**RavenclawWitch:** Só uma coisa a dizer. Creia. Eu sou sádico assim. 8D Pois é... Ainda não decidi o que fazer com a tal "tatoo". Ou decidi e quero esconder... O que será? XD E tadinha da Prue. Ela não é chatinha. Ela é legal! 9.9

**TsukiMoonlight:** PC mal? Tá perdoada. Quem merece um trem desses? Ninguém! x.x Mas enfim, bem-vinda de volta!

**Beta: Paula Sammet! n.n**

**PS.: FELIZ NATAL TODO MUNDO!**

**Capítulo 15 – Demônio dos Segredos**

Âme observa Shaka sentado no terraço da fortaleza, em posição de lótus e olhos fechados. Os ventos agitavam seus enormes cabelos loiros e o sol já deveria estar esturricando sua pele branca. Âme já começava a se perguntar se guerreiros imortais têm câncer de pele ou se eles precisam de protetor solar... Na verdade, ela já pensava sobre isso e se o que a voz misteriosa disse era verdade. Se Shaka era realmente capaz de revelar a ela seus segredos.

Tinha de ser ele. O demônio dos segredos.

"Vai ficar parada aí? Não gostaria de se sentar?"

- Como você faz isso? Falando na minha mente?

"Não é fácil. Exige bastante concentração."

Âme senta-se ao lado de Shaka.

- Dessa vez está disposto a conversar comigo?

"Da última vez eu estava... Indisponível."

- Sei. Tava tipo... Fazendo sua coisa de Demônio dos Segredos?

"Sim. Perdão. Havia muitas de vocês. Meu demônio estava faminto."

- Isso quer dizer que você também sabe meus segredos, não sabe?

"Alguns deles."

- Pode me dizer quem eu sou?

"Quem pode dizer quem realmente é?"

- Sem filosofia comigo! - Âme aponta o dedo na cara de Shaka, apesar dele não estar de olhos abertos. - Eu quero saber... De onde eu vim. Quem eu sou. Pode me dizer?

"Eu posso fazer melhor. Eu posso lhe mostrar."

Âme observa o peito desnudo de Shaka, imaginando se teria de beijá-lo novamente para ter acesso a informação que procura. Mas eis que Shaka apenas abre os olhos e Âme vê um clarão ofuscante e logo ela não está mais na fortaleza.

O lugar era escuro e havia fogo em todo o lugar. Um eco de terror e sofrimento ecoava ao longe. Aquele era o Oásis do Inferno, embora Âme não soubesse disso. Shaka surge de repente ao seu lado, apontando a distância.

- Onde estamos?

- No inferno. Estas são as lembranças adormecidas de Segredos. Lembranças que nem mesmo ele recordava.

A distância, 13 demônios estavam reunidos queimando carne de diabretes numa fogueira de fogo infernal. Um deles se afasta do grupo e Shaka começa a seguí-lo.

- Este é o que pode nos dar a resposta que você busca. Segredos.

- Eu... Sou uma criatura infernal?

- Observe e verá.

Segredos espiava de uma colina para um riacho escuro que corria abaixo. Praticamente um córrego, cercado de árvores mortas. Havia uma figura se banhando no rio. Sua pele era morena e os cabelos lisos e alvos como neve. Os olhos tão brancos quanto gelo. Estava nua e gentilmente espalhava a água do Aqueronte por seu corpo.

Segredos como um animal caçador, se esgueirava pelas árovres mortas, observando a figura se banhando. Uma excitação incontrolável tomava conta dele, pois ele não sabia que se encontrava diante de um Súcubo. Uma das filhas de Lilith. De beleza tamanha que nem os deuses eram capazes de resistir ao seu charme.

A figura ouve o ruído dos pés de Segredos, partindo galhos secos sobre a terra árida do inferno e se vira, imediatamente. Deparando-se com um demônio musculoso e esculpido de chifres protuberantes em sua cabeça, adornada de longos cabelos negros, de rosto jovial. Olhos vermelhos observavam seu corpo de cima abaixo.

- Quem é essa? O que ela tem a ver comigo?

Shaka apenas aponta pra eles, para que Âme continue observando. O demônio lentamente caminha até a margem do riacho, sorrindo de forma sórdida, levando o Súcubo a cobrir os seios.

- Você não devia estar aqui! - Diz a mulher indignada. - Aqui são os jardins da terra de minha mãe, Lilith!

- Está muito longe de casa...

- Não importa! Ainda estou no território de minha mãe e você não deveria estar invadindo. Quando ela descobrir, ela arrancará sua cabeça!

- Eu não tenho medo de sua mãe. Eu não tenho medo de Hades... Ou o do usurpador, Lúcifer...

- Tolo. Idiota! O que quer aqui? Vá embora!

O Súcubo dá passos lentos para trás a medida em que o demônio dá passos firmes em direção a ela.

- Eu quero você... - Ele a segura pelo braço, impedindo-a de fugir.

- Solte-me! - Ela arranha o rosto do demônio com suas garras, mas ele não se enfurece. Ele sorri.

- Você é brava... Eu gosto disso...

- Maldito!

Ela tenta atacá-lo novamente, mas o demônio segura seu pulso. Eles se debatem, brigam. Ela tenta se desvencilhar, mas ele é simplesmente forte demais pra ela. O demônio lhe rouba um beijo e ela se debate, conseguindo finalmente se soltar dele e correr para a margem oposta. O demônio salta e a segura, derrubando-a no chão.

Ele estava ajoelhado, com seu corpo sobre o dela, admirando sua nudez. O demônio fareja o corpo dela, sentindo o cheiro de ferormônios, a principal arma dos Súcubos.

- Solte-me! Não sabe quem eu sou?

- Diga-me... - Ele a vira para cima, agora imobilizando seus braços e admirando os seios nus.

- Eu sou uma princesa, filha legítima de Lilith... E prometida ao próprio Lúcifer! Somente ele poderá ter-me pela primeira vez! Minha virgindade pertence a ele.

- É mesmo? Então que ele venha lutar por ela... Um Senhor do Submundo não teme nada... Eu a tomarei agora!

O demônio lambe o pescoço do Súcubo, que se debate tentando se livrar, mas não consegue. A boca do demônio envolve os seios dela e por um momento, ela sente um arrepio que nunca sentiu, percorrendo sua espinha. E uma umidade, que ela só sentira ao observar seus tutores de prazer demonstrando-a, escorre por entre suas pernas.

Ela continua demonstrando repulsa pelo demônio, apesar de uma parte dela estar excitada. Uma jovem Súcubo como ela ainda não experimentara os prazeres da carne, pois as filhas legítimas de Lilith eram todas prometidas, concubinas de Lúcifer. E somente ele poderia tomá-las pela primeira vez. Suas aulas nas Casas de Prazer de Lilith se resumiam a observar seus tutores, um Súcubo e um Íncubo transando o dia inteiro e ensinando a ela cada segredo do prazer.

Por vezes ela quisera experimentar por si mesma. Ansiava por se unir aos tutores e deixar que eles a ensinassem na prática e não apenas por demonstrações. Era parte de sua natureza ansiar por sexo e suas aulas pareciam torturas. Chegava a ansiar que fosse logo entregue a Lúcifer para que ela pudesse experimentar em sua carne o prazer de ser violada por um macho.

Esta parte de si era a que falava mais alto agora. A parte dela, tão ansiosa por ser tocada que gritava para que ela se rendesse. A parte que acabou vencendo a batalha, graças ao reforço do beijo de Segredos.

Segredos percebeu a rendição do Súcubo em seu beijo e soltou os braços para envolvê-la nos seus. Os dois se contorcem nos braços um do outro, o demônio roçando sua ereção contra sua pélvis. Mais! Ela queria mais e seu sorriso sórdido indicava isso.

O demônio se ajoelha, perscrutando o corpo nu e suas pernas abertas convidativas. Ele remove as peças de armadura que tinha sobre o corpo e jogando-as de lado. O súcubo já se tocava em antecipação pelo que viria a seguir. Quando o demônio despe o saiote que vestia, revelando o membro rígido. Como ela queria senti-lo dentro dela.

Mas o demônio, invés disso, segurou-a pelos cabelos e levou o membro a sua boca. Era saboroso, ela pensava. Delicioso. Ela chupava ávida, lambia e o masturbava, lembrando-se de cada lição nas Casas de Prazer de sua mãe. Ela morreria por se entregar a outro demônio que não fosse Lúcifer, mas naquele momento a libido falava tão mais alto que esse problema parecia uma leve perturbação, indigna de interromper o momento mais prazeroso de sua breve vida.

Quando o demônio estava prestes a atingir o clímax, ela para, como ensinada a fazer. "Sempre prolongue o prazer", dizia sua tutora. "E se jogar direito, vire o jogo contra ele". Sim, ela aprendera direito.

- Por que parou? Continue! Eu não disse pra parar!

Sua resposta foi apenas deitar-se de pernas abertas pra ele, exibindo um sorriso de luxúria que enviara a mensagem direitinho. Ele sorri e se agacha, agora, retribuindo o prazer que ela lhe deu. A língua dele, percorrendo seu sexo, proporcionando tanto prazer, incendiando-a por dentro.

Ambos já estavam tão ansiosos pelo que viria a seguir que a penetração veio de uma única vez, rompendo a virgindade e fazendo o sangue escorrer. A dor assaltou-a, mas o que importava? O prazer era muito maior. Segredos a violava rápida e firmemente, fazendo-a gritar. Gritar de prazer.

Ele a ergue no colo e ela move o quadril avidamente, como sua tutora a ensinou. Arranhando as costas dele e fazendo o sangue negro escorrer por minúsculos filetes que logo se cicatrizavam. E o gozo veio, jorrando pra dentro dela. Sim, o prazer que ela sentiu foi indescritível. Tão bom quanto o que ela via nos olhos de seus tutores nas aulas.

Âme abre os olhos e está de volta a fortaleza, de frente para Shaka, ofegante. Por um momento ela pode sentir todo o prazer que o Súcubo sentiu. Como uma lembrança reprimida que veio à tona com força total, escapando das jaulas de seu inconsciente.

- Aquela... Era eu? É isso que eu sou...? Isso é tudo...?

"Não. Ainda há muito mais. Muito mais que eu talvez possa lhe mostrar. Tudo vai depender de você."

- Então... É por isso que senti essa nostalgia tão grande quando o encontrei pela primeira vez?

"Meu demônio já a conhecia. Essa lembrança foi despertada no momento em que você me beijou."

- Eu quero mais... Eu quero saber mais...

Âme se aproximou de Shaka, beijando-o na esperança de uma nova torrente de lembranças invadi-la. Mas nada aconteceu. Ela sentiu apenas o prazer do beijo.

"Não obterá respostas assim."

- Então, diga-me como. Eu farei qualquer coisa pra reaver minha memória...

"Pode ser perigoso. Seus segredos podem destruí-la."

- Eu não me importo. Eu os quero.

"Então, eu os darei. Quando o momento for certo."

Âme sente a voz de Shaka deixando sua mente e vê os olhos dele se fechando.

- Não! Volte! - Ela o sacode pelos ombros – Mostre-me!

Mas o Guardião de Segredos permanece imóvel.

**-oOo-**

Mask e os outros teleportam-se para o interior da fortaleza, despertando Dite de sua distração. Naquele momento, Debas e Dohko estavam instalando câmeras ao redor da cidade. Mask queria o Dite de olhos em tudo que se passava na cidade. Qualquer movimento de Caçadores deveria ser identificado e os demais Senhores notificados.

- E então?

- É. Parece que temos uma pista. Pode conseguir imagens do que está se passando nesse lugar, Dite?

Mask entrega o mapa que conseguiu dos Caçadores.

- É. Posso tentar. Mas o que tem aqui?

- É o que vamos descobrir. E vamos levar a feiticeira conosco.

**-oOo-**

Na floresta, ao redor da fortaleza, um grupo de homens armados se posiciona, espionando. A tecnologia de que dispunham para espionagem era realmente incrível. A van parada a dois quilômetros dali observava tudo através de imagens de satélite e imagens de micro-ondas.

"Equipe alfa. Estão todos aí?"

"Sim, equipe ômega."

"Confirmando objetivos. Apreender os demônios é prioridade."

"E resgatar Prue."

"E quanto às outras mulheres?"

"Tentem não matá-las. O interesse dos demônios nelas pode ser importante."

"Phoebe. Você tem permissão de entrar em ação."

"Entendido."

**-oOo-**

Em seu quarto, Tori tirava um cochilo tranquilo. Que estranho, ela estava sentindo cheiro de morango e chantilly.

"Acorda, raio de sol! Hora de acordar!"

- Heim? - A loira se levanta. - Quem tá aí?

Tori sente uma vibração, quase como uma brisa eletrizante passando por seu corpo e uma luz sai de seu peito tomando a forma de uma silhueta. Em seguida, a luz toma a forma de cabelos brancos gélidos, um corpo escultural, seios médios, lábios carnudos, olhos azuis, quadris sinuosos e pernas torneadas. Tudo isso, trajando um espartilho de couro preto, botas de couro preto que chegam até as coxas. O salto e a plaforma davam uma elegância sensual a mulher. Ela ajeita as luvas de couro que cobrem apenas metade dos dedos. Tori vê diante de si, uma mulher alongando os braços como se acordasse de um longo sono. Na boca, ela tinha um pirulito. Morango com chantily se Tori pudesse apostar.

- Nossa! Essa foi uma soneca e tanto. Espero que não se importe de ter usado sua alma como cama.

- Ok, e quem é você? E por que tava usando minha alma como cama?

- Ah sim! Onde estão meus modos? Anya, a deusa da Anarquia a seu dispor!

A garota faz uma falsa reverência para Tori.

- Prazer! Eu me chamo Vitoria. Mas pode me chamar de Tori!

A loira estende a mão a desconhecida.

- Você está lidando muito bem com o fato de uma deusa ter se escondido em seu interior.

- Você é uma deusa mesmo? Nossa isso é tão legal. Esse lugar fica mais interessante a cada momento!

- É verdade. Tantos homens sarados e gostosões. Nem dá pra decidir qual bunda durinha morder primeiro.

- Mas por que estava dentro do meu corpo?

- Longa história, queridinha. O velhote mofado do Cronos estava atrás de mim por que eu tenho algo que ele quer. Eu me escondi dentro de você quando ainda estava no ventre da sua mãe. Pensei que fosse manter o mofadão longe, mas parece que ele me descobriu e agora eu estou dando o fora daqui.

Anya respira o ar puro da manhã.

- Vou encontrar um novo corpo pra me esconder. Achei que devia ao menos uma satisfação e um adeus. Afinal sua alma foi uma casinha tão aconchegante pelos últimos 19 anos. E também por que isso deve ter te afetado. Você deve ter absorvido um pouco desse meu jeito... Porra louca... Devido a exposição excessiva a minha personalidade marcante, você é assim... Você sabe... Cuco! - Anya faz um sinal girando o dedo ao redor do ouvido.

Depois de uma pausa silenciosa...

- Sem ofensas.

- Ah imagina. Mas, se você for, eu não vou mudar, né?

- Claro que não. Você já passou muito tempo exposta a minha presença. E tem algo mais que eu queria dizer... O que era mesmo? Ah é! Proteja-se. Tem bomba chegando. Tchauzinho!

Anya desaparece dando uma piscadinha pra Tori e colocando o pirulito de volta na boca.

- Ei... Onde a garota foi? E o que ela quis dizer com "tem bomba chegando"?

**-oOo-**

Dentro da fortaleza, os homens faziam planos. Decidindo quem ia a expedição no mar da Grécia. As mulheres estavam distraídas ao redor da fortaleza, assistindo televisão, malhando na academia ou fazendo o que quer que elas gostassem de fazer nas horas vagas. Malu estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar e cantarolando, enquanto Kanon ficava rodeando em volta querendo saber se já estava pronto.

- Por favor, eu não quero provar?

- Ah não? Pois saiba que está maravilhoso. - Malu brincava.

- Qual é? Você não sabe o que eu quero dizer.

- Não sei mesmo. Metade do tempo, eu não entendo nada do que você diz.

- Não sabe! É só interpretar que eu disse exatamente o que eu disse.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido. Diz logo. Você quer provar meu Strogonofe, sim ou não? - Diz Malu levando a colher a boca dele.

- Não!

- Ok, você quem sabe! - Ela sorve o conteúdo da colher.

- Você não está me matando!

- Eu? Jamais seria capaz de machucar uma formiguinha.

- Maravilha, mulher...

Uma explosão acontece que nocauteia os dois. Soldados uniformizados em roupas pretas e armados até os dentes começam a invadir a fortaleza pelas janelas.

- Mas que porra não é essa?

Kanon se levanta atordoado, sacando uma pistola. Malu estava desmaiada, e tinha leves ferimentos pelo corpo. Kanon checa seu pulso. Viva.

- Filhos de uma virgem!

**-oOo-**

Dite soa o alarme. Como os caçadores passaram pelo sistema de segurança sem serem detectados, ele não sabia. Aiolos imediatamente abre seu armário e pega uma pistola, jogando-a para Alex.

- Ainda se lembra como usar isso?

- Claro! O que está acontecendo?

- Caçadores! Vamos!

Aiolos abre a porta do quarto e Alex o segue. Mais uma parede explode. Alex e Aiolos caem no chão se protegendo de escombros. Aiolia passa correndo e saltando por cima deles e caindo sobre dois caçadores que já disparavam suas armas contra o Guardião da Violência.

Aiolia esfaqueava-os freneticamente, fazendo sangue espirrar pelas paredes.

- Na nossa casa? Eles pensam que podem com a gente na nossa casa? - Grita Debas chutando, fuzilando dois caçadores pela janela do quarto com uma metralhadora. - Desafio aceito!

"VENCER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aldebaran chuta a porta do quarto e sai correndo pelos corredores atrás de caçadores pra matar.

Os caçadores invadem o quarto de Ella, apontando a arma pra ela, quando Shura invade o quarto atirando uma faca no pescoço de um. O outro atinge o abdome do guardião de dor com uma rajada de tiros derrubando-o no chão.

- Você vem conosco, lixo do inferno!

- Isso doeu...

- E daí?

- Obrigado.

Com as forças renovadas e o deleite de Dor, Shura se levanta, fincando a faca através do pescoço do Caçador. Ella observava o sangue espalhado pelo chão, já sentindo-se atraída por ele quando Shura a puxa pelo braço e começa a levá-la em direção às masmorras no subsolo.

O quarto de Maya estava vazio. Os caçadores correm até a porta, mas o quarto parece se esticar e a porta se afasta cada vez mais deles.

- Mas que feitiçaria é essa?

- Os demônios. Devem estar brincando com a gente!

O pescoço de um é cortado. O outro se vira atirando contra as paredes, mas não enxerga ninguém. Seu peito é perfurado e o coração atingido. Maya volta a ficar visível, abre a porta do quarto e sai atrás de Mask.

Shion entrega uma arma a Liv. Pega uma espada entregue a ele por Dohko.

- Prontos?

- Espere... Só mais um instante... - Diz Dohko se contorcendo como se sentisse uma dor tremenda.

- O que está fazendo?

- Pecados demais... - O Guardião de Ira abre os olhos vermelhos – Estamos prontos! - E saca duas espadas, partindo pra cima dos caçadores que vasculhavam a sala. Os tiros ecoam e ricocheteiam pelas paredes quando os dois guerreiros começam a retalhá-los. Liv se esconde atrás do sofá, evitando uma saraivada de balas. Ela se levanta e dispara na testa do caçador que a atacou.

Tori abre a porta de seu quarto, olhando em volta. Um caçador correndo em sua direção para e bate continência.

- Vitoria Fletcher? Eu tenho ordens pra tirá-la daqui. Não se preocupe. Logo estará livre das mãos dos demônios.

- Nossa! Isso é um alívio! - Tori recebe uma arma do caçador. Ela verifica o pente. Recarrega a arma e a engatilha. Quando o Caçador se vira de costas pra ela, ele recebe um tiro na nuca. - Só que não. Aqui é bem mais divertido. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Noele estava assustada, se escondendo no banheiro. Ela podia ouvir os caçadores caminhando por seu quarto, depois de invadirem a fortaleza pela sua janela. Logo em seguida, ela escuta uma porta chutada, disparos e passos. Aldebaran, com a barriga crivada de balas abre o banheiro, puxando-a pelos braços.

- Meu Deus! Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo! Eu to vencendo! Agora, vai pra masmorra! Depressa!

Uma explosão derruba uma parede. Aldebaran usa seu corpo pra proteger Noele e os dois vão ao chão. Um caçador aponta a arma para eles, gritando pra ela não se mover. Aldebaran se vira subitamente, atirando uma adaga no peito do caçador. Em seguida, ele pega a metralhadora do Caçador e fuzila mais outro que vinha em sua direção. Aldebaran é atingido pelas costas, por disparos de outro caçador e Noele pega uma pistola do Guardião da Derrota caída no chão e dispara com a mão trêmula, matando-o.

Aldebaran estava imóvel no chão e Noele o agitava desesperada pra que ele acordasse. Eis que Aiolos e Alex chegam. Aiolos carrega o amigo nos ombros e Alex puxa Noele pelo braço.

- Venha conosco!

**-oOo-**

Jordana estava caída no chão da sala. Atordoada por uma das explosões. Sua cabeça girava e seu ouvido zunia. A dor também não a ajudava nem um pouco a se orientar. Parece que seu corpo inteiro havia sido surrado com porretes. A visão estava turva e fora de foco.

Ela podia ouvir alguma coisa. Era... Choro? Homens chorando?

- Minha filha! Morreu atropelada!

- Eu perdi tudo! Estou falido!

- Minha mulher me abandonou!

- Meu irmão se matou!

A medida que Jordana abria os olhos, ela via Camus parado no centro de um bando de caçadores ajoelhados no chão, chorando. Lenta e calmamente, Camus pegava duas pistolas e disparava contra as cabeças deles, matando um por um. Foi a visão mais aterradora que ela já vira. Camus emanava uma aura quase visível de infelicidade que deixava seus amigos de joelhos.

- Vocês vão se arrepender de terem nos atacado, caçadores!

Jordana tentava inutilmente cobrir os ouvidos para não ouvir aquela voz carregada de tristeza. De repente, ela vê um bilhetinho no chão, diante de seus olhos.

"Levante-se. Você está segura agora."

Ela pega na mão estendida de Camus que a ampara em seus braços fortes e a ajuda a caminhar. Ela aninha a cabeça no ombro de Camus.

- Obrigada por salvar minha vida...

Ele apenas acena com a cabeça.

**-oOo-**

No terraço da fortaleza, Âme estava encolhida num canto enquanto Shaka era atacado por caçadores que invadiram a fortaleza por helicópteros. Ele pegava as pistolas dos caçadores mortos para matar os que saltavam dos helicópteros por cordas.

"Mova-se. Não fique aí parada."

- E o que você sugere que eu faça?

"Não fique aí parada."

Shaka segura o soco de um caçador, torce seu braço e o chuta no chão. Em seguida ele dispara a arma contra o inimigo. De repente, Shaka vê algo pequeno voando rapidamente pelo céu. Por um momento, ele se pergunta se era alucinação de sua mente.

**-oOo-**

Milo caminhava, cambaleante pela sala de entretenimento, arrasada pela batalha. Alguns caçadores jaziam mortos aos seus pés. Quando ele espanta toda a poeira de seus pulmões com tosses fortes e seus olhos recobram o foco, ele vê alguém parado a porta. Vestia trajes negros e portava uma katana.

- Prudence...?

- Quase.

A shuriken o atinge bem no peito. Num ímpeto a garota se lança sobre Milo, sacando a katana e fazendo um corte no abdome do guerreiro imortal.

- Se você tocou na minha irmã, Luxúria... Eu me certificarei de que nunca mais vai levar mulher alguma pra cama.

Os golpes de espada vinham rápidos e precisos, fazendo cortes sucessivos no peito de Milo. As pancadas com a bainha da katana e os chutes deixavam Milo completamente desnorteado. Ele cai de cara no chão, completamente exausto e fraco pela hemorragia. A espada de Phoebe atravessa suas costas, saindo por seu estômago. O guardião de Luxúria vomita sangue.

- Eu dou graças a Deus por ser cega. Eu não suportaria a ideia de ver você... Fazendo o que fez com a minha irmã naquele dia... Eu não quero saber das ordens do Solo. Eu vou te matar, Luxúria...

Phoe segura o cabo da espada com as duas mãos e o gira, arrancando um grito desesperado de Milo.

- Você... É irmã da Prudence...

- Sim. Phoebe. Não posso dizer que é um prazer conhecê-lo. Mas com certeza, é um prazer torturá-lo. - Ela gira a lâmina mais uma vez. - E o nome dela é Prue.

- Espere... Eu não...

- Não minta! - Mais uma torção na lâmina da espada e depois a garota a sem a menor gentileza pra fora do corpo de Milo.

- Phoebe!

Phoebe se vira pra trás ao som da voz da irmã que a abraça com todas as forças.

- Prue... - Phoe diz chorando. - Eu pensei... Que estivesse morta!

- E veio até aqui assim mesmo? Tá maluca! Você pode morrer!

- Como se você não fosse fazer o mesmo. Vamos embora daqui, Prue.

- Sim. Vamos. Mas antes... O momento pelo qual esperamos tanto tempo...

Phoe saca a katana.

- Coloque-o de joelhos. Eu vou separar a cabeça dele num golpe limpo. Uma honra que ele não merece. Mas não temos tempo pra aproveitar isso como gostaríamos.

- Faça. Mate-o, Phoe.

As duas são surpreendidas por um caçador que invade a sala apontando as armas pra elas.

- Paradas. As ordens são pra levar os demônios vivos.

- Eu não ligo pras suas ordens. Eu vou vingar a minha mãe e matar esse demônio. Pra trás.

- Não posso deixá-la fazer isso. Os demônios devem ser aprisionados. Ou escaparão dos corpos deles e espalharão ainda mais mal pelo mundo. Afaste-se dele, moça. Ou vou atirar.

- Ei, cuzão! Vai atirar na gente? Somos caçadoras também! Ele é nosso inimigo!

- Sinto muito moça. Eu quero ver estes putos mortos tanto quanto vocês, mas deve ser feito da forma correta. Ou tudo pelo qual lutamos será por nada.

Phoe se vira pra Milo que ainda estava no chão vomitando sangue. Ela ergue a espada e se prepara pra separar a cabeça de Milo do pescoço.

- Não! Ele vai morrer hoje!

- Não! Phoe!

O caçador dispara. Milo se ergue numa velocidade impressionante e usa seu próprio corpo de escudo, recebendo cada bala destinada a Phoe. Sem pensar duas vezes, Prue pega a pistola do coldre na cintura de Milo e descarrega contra o caçador.

- Filho da puta! Tentou matar minha irmã!

Phoe estava estarrecida, sentindo o corpo de Milo deslizando por seus braços.

- Prue... O que aconteceu?

Prue está sem palavras. Milo protegeu sua irmã? Por que? Naquele mesmo momento, outro caçador chega e vê a cena.

- Traidoras! Prostitutas dos demônios!

Prue não pensa duas vezes antes de matá-lo.

- Prue! O que está fazendo?

- Merda! Os idiotas pensam que os traímos! Venha Phoe! Vamos nos esconder e me ajudar a carregar esse desgraçado!

As duas carregam Milo em direção a masmorra.

**-oOo-**

Morgana estava escondida debaixo da cama quando ela vê as botas pesadas dos Caçadores revistando o quarto.

"Você vai morrer, Morgana. Onde foi se meter?", ela pensava.

"Sim. Você vai morrer. Você é uma inútil e vai ser mais uma vítima desses caras. E ainda vai acabar levando Mu a morte por ser um estorvo inútil!"

Morgana treme. Era aquela voz novamente. Dúvidas. Invadindo sua mente e tornando-a insegura. Demônio maldito. Queria tanto assim vê-la morta? Ela é desperta de seus devaneios quando Mu invade o quarto com uma katana, matando os caçadores.

- Morgana? Onde está? Sou eu! Mu!

Seria mesmo Mu? Ou seria dúvidas fazendo-a acreditar que era Mu? O demônio poderia fazer isso não? Levá-la a crer que a pessoa ali era Mu e quando ela saísse do esconderijo, se depararia com um caçador apontando uma arma pra ela.

De repente, ela vê o rosto de Mu, agachado ao lado da cama, olhando pra ela.

- Depressa. Temos de ir pra masmorra. Estará mais segura lá!

Morgana, feliz de ser realmente o imortal, sai de debaixo da cama e o abraça com força. Estava tão apavorada. Os dois se levantam e caminham até a porta. Mu coloca a cara pra fora e é quase atingido por uma chuva de balas.

- O corredor está completamente cheio de caçadores. Não tenho como passar por todos ao mesmo tempo.

Morgana olha ao redor. Ela sonhara naquela noite. Com o que sonhara? Ela sempre tem o mesmo sonho. Uma caixa. E um objeto completamente inútil dentro dela. Será que não poderia ser um objeto útil? Ela sempre se depara com esse objeto no dia seguinte. E naquela noite ela sonhara com... Tentava se lembrar... Com uma granada? Uma granada seria muito últil naquele momento.

Morgana olha para o corpo inerte do caçador morto ao seu lado e vê em seu cinto... Uma granada!

- Mu! - Ela pega a granada e passa para o imortal.

Sem cerimônias, Mu retira o pino e atira no corredor. Eles ouvem uma gritaria de desespero seguida de uma explosão.

- Muito bem. Vamos!

"Sorte de principante... Você não sai daqui viva hoje, vadia..."

"Vai ter de fazer melhor que isso, idiota..."

**-oOo-**

Um caçador sorrateiramente caminha por um corredor, apontando sua arma pra frente. Repentinamente, sua metralhadora é chutada pra longe por Alex. A agente desfere um golpe no pescoço do caçador, desorientando-o e descarregando sua arma contra ele.

- Venham. - Ela faz sinal para Noele, Carol e Mia seguirem-na. Aiolos incumbira-a com a missão de levar as garotas a um local seguro. Kanon chega coberto de sangue e com Malu nos braços. Eles descem a escadaria, abrem a porta de ferro e levam as garotas pra dentro.

- Ela está viva?

- Não. Só está consciente.

- Você é médica não é? Pode cuidar dela?

- Eu? Eu não sou médica. Eu sou biomédica! É diferente!

- Mas vou precisar que você se vire e ajude hoje. Pode ser?

- Ai meu Deus! Eu... Posso tentar... Ela não está morrendo, está? Ela não está sofrendo nada sério, está?

Kanon faz com a cabeça que não.

- Ótimo. Vamos voltar.

- Aonde pensa que não vai? Você não vai ficar quietinha aqui com elas.

- Eu sei me cuidar. E vocês parecem precisar de ajuda. Vamos. E tranque a porta.

- Definitivamente entendo as mulheres.

Kanon balança a cabeça e segue Alex.

**-oOo-**

Dentro da masmorra, as meninas se encolhem de medo. Exceto por Ella que estava sentada numa das celas, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo lá em cima. Imaginando o que estaria acontecendo a Shura.

- Isso tudo... É loucura... - Diz Carol.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupem. - Mia tenta tranquilizar as outras.

- Ai... Minha cabeça tá doendo... - Reclama Malu.

Noele apenas recorre ao único a quem ela aprendeu a recorrer nos momentos em que tudo parece perdido. Ela senta-se numa das celas, une as mãos e começa a rezar.

Enquanto isso, Mask e Maya ainda estão lutando com os caçadores. Maya invoca uma ilusão, fazendo os caçadores enxergarem um bando de piratas cadavéricos. Eles começam a gritar desesperados, atirando contra fantasmas e correndo desorientados, tornando-os presas fáceis para Shura matar.

- Piratas? - Pergunta Mask com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu adoro Piratas do Caribe. Fã do Johnny Depp.

Aiolia esmaga o crânio de um contra a parede. Saga, completamente dominado por Insanidade, quebra o braço de outro, quebra seu joelho e torce seu pescoço. Dohko decepa a cabeça de um caçador com suas espadas e Shion atravessa o pulmão de mais um. Sebastian lutava como uma verdadeira fera, usando adagas para cortar as gargantas dos Caçadores. Não era por que não podia contar com sua transformação naquela hora que ele não seria capaz de lutar.

Liv, Tori, Prue e Alex conferem a quantidade de munição que possuem, usando os móveis como abrigo. Phoe estava sentada, estancando um sangramento de uma ferida em sua perna direita. As meninas se levantam em intervalos intercalados e disparam suas armas, atingindo mais alguns.

Da sala de controle, Dite usava o sistema de segurança para rechaçar as hordas de Caçadores que tentavam invadir a fortaleza por terra. Armas automáticas, minas terrestres explodindo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele usava sua destreza para limpar seu sistema do vírus dos Caçadores. Foi assim que eles enganaram o sistema de segurança. Roubando imagens das câmeras e reproduzindo-as em loop para que Dite não os visse se aproximando.

Aos poucos, os Senhores iam dando cabo dos caçadores invasores. Os caçadores sobreviventes já batiam em retirada.

Camus puxava Jordana pela mão, passando por vários corpos de caçadores mortos. De repente, Camus é atingido pelas costas e cai no chão, se contorcendo de dor. Jordana também vai ao chão vendo a figura esguia com uma camiseta branca, jeans escuros e coturnos, de cabelos de estranha cor lavanda se aproximando e cortando a garganta do guerreiro.

- Não queremos que essa voz inconveniente nos atrapalhe, queremos?

- Você... Você é...

- Olá Jordana. Sentimos sua falta. Vejo que Camus já lhe contou a meu respeito.

Jordana é puxada pelo braço e erguida de uma única vez. Saori dá uma coronhada em sua nuca com sua arma, deixando-a inconsciente. Naquele momento, Alex acabara de adentrar o corredor onde elas estavam, acompanhada de Aiolos que olhava estarrecido para Saori. A Guardiã de Esperança aponta a arma pra eles em resposta as armas apontadas pra ela.

- Oi amor... Há quanto tempo. Você não ligou. Não escreveu. Quantos anos se passaram? Dois mil? Assim você fere meus sentimentos...

- Saori! Você está viva? Todo este tempo, você estava viva?

- É claro. Você tinha dúvidas? Você subestima a astúcia de uma mulher, meu amor...

- Aiolos! Você conhece essa vadia?

- Mais respeito, humana. Aiolos e eu temos uma loooonga história juntos, não temos? - Saori dá uma gostosa gargalhada e aponta a arma pra cabeça de Jordana. - Eu decidi passar aqui pra rever meu namorado e vejo que ele já está correndo atrás de outra? Fidelidade é realmente superestimada pelos homens, não é?

- Acorda minha filha! Que baixa estima é essa?

- Baixa estima? Você não sabe de nada mesmo, humana...

Alex de repente, vê imagens dela e de Aiolos, nus sobre uma cama, fazendo amor como na noite em que se conheceram. A imagem é tão cálida, real e viva que Alex abaixa a arma e a deixa cair no chão, caindo de joelhos sorrindo. Aiolos não entende o que se passa, mas ele continua apontando a arma para Saori. A líder dos Caçadores usa Jordana como escudo.

Aos poucos, os outros senhores vão chegando e se deparam com a visão da mulher que acreditavam estar morta por dois mil anos.

- Impossível! - Grita Milo. - Saori!

- Olá Milo.

- Como pode ser? - Rosna Aiolia.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua, não é? Você está por trás dos caçadores! - Shion aponta na cara dela.

- Sempre perspicaz, Shion. Não é a toa que você não acabou como esse bando de idiotas. Mas... Vamos ter de deixar pra colocar a conversa em dia outra ocasião, meninos. Eu só vim aqui pegar essa garota e já estou indo. Bye bye...

Saori abre suas enormes asas de belas penas alvas e salta da janela com Jordana. Os Senhores do Submundo correm até a janela, mas ficam com medo de disparar e ferir Jordana. A impotência diante da situação os deixa frustrados, irados e desesperados. Nenhum deles queria acreditar que Saori não só estava viva, como era a cabeça por trás dos caçadores. Saori era o anjo de seus inimigos.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Jules Heartilly:** Saori? Terrível? Que nada... Ela é tão simpática... Mas será que todas vez que ela aparecer vai ser pra deixar todo mundo agitado assim?

**Krika Haruno:** Não deveria ter protegido a Phoebe? E como seria a vida do pobre coitado sem conquistar o charme da Prue? Quer dizer, se é que vai conquistar. Por que do jeito que tá... 9.9

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Ninguém entende o Kanon, como ele vai entender as mulheres, né? XD Agora, a Anya? Nós vamos saber pra onde ela foi parar nesse capítulo. Fique ligada! o.o/

**Lebam:** Esse foi o capítulo das meninas superpoderosas, né? As meninas mostrando que não sabem só chorar num canto não. Elas também sabem descer a porrada! XP

Nos livros, Luxúria não chegou a ter caso com a única representante do sexo feminino entre os senhores (que é Infelicidade), mas ele vai ter um caso. Eu recomendo ler os livros. São muito bons.

**Dark Ookami:** Ué, mais uma fã do Deba? Então isso é lucro. Mas o resto perdeu o respeito mesmo, né? Não tem jeito... xD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Agora já estou imaginando o Programa do Diabrinha e suas diabretes. Deve ser maior sensação no inferno! 9.9 [APANHA] E o Shaka tá é se aproveitando da pobre amnésica Âme, né? Também acho... u.u xD Ah sim. O bolo de morango era a Anya. Pois é, mistério resolvido. XD

**RavenclawWitch:** Olha só. Estou sendo má influência pra vocês, ensinando vocês a usarem o "Filhos de uma Virgem"... Acho melhor eu parar de escrever essa fic. Não quero ver vocês aprendendo coisa errada e... 9.9 [APANHA DE NOVO]

Anyway... Aí está, "galeris". Capítulo novim de DN. Divirtam-se.

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 16 – Anarquia**

Mask já escoltara para o inferno as almas que Morte clamara. A poeira abaixara após a batalha na fortaleza e os Senhores ainda estavam se reerguendo e lambendo suas feridas. A revelação de que Saori não só estava viva como era a Guardiã do demônio da Esperança e líder dos Caçadores foi um choque e tanto para todos. Sem contar que o sequestro de Jordana deixava um amargo gosto de derrota em suas bocas. Independente da quantidade de Caçadores mortos naquela noite.

- Aquela piranha... Todo esse tempo, ela estava por trás dos caçadores! - Mask chuta um vaso quebrado, arrebentando-o ainda mais.

- Isso foi realmente inesperado. - Dite comenta se apoiando na parede.

- E então? - Pergunta Mu. - Qual o próximo passo?

- Temos coisas demais pra fazer. - Responde Shion. - O prazo de Cronos logo acabará e teremos de... Você sabe. E agora uma das mulheres foi sequestrada pelos Caçadores. Ainda tem a pista na Grécia que Mask encontrou. São 3 objetivos distintos.

- Nossa vida fica cada dia mais fácil! É uma maravilha!

- Temos múltiplos objetivos. Nos separaremos em diferentes grupos. Deixaremos alguém aqui para a segurança. O resto, dividimos em grupos e vamos resolver esses problemas. - Mask responde enfático – Eu vou transportar Mu, Milo, Shion, Shura, Aiolo, Debass e a Maya para a porra da ilha. Em seguida, Camus, Dohko e Shaka e Sebastian vão caçar a mulher que a Saori levou. Eu vou cuidar de procurar a tal do Cronos. Aiolia, Dite, Kanon, Saga vão ficar aqui e proteger o lugar.

- Tem certeza de que dá conta de capturar a mulher sozinho, parceiro? Ela é uma deusa. Menor, mas ainda uma deusa.

- Eu dou conta sim. - Mask afirma com segurança. - Ok. Durmam. Descansem. Preparem suas armas. Vamos caçar uns filhos da puta.

- Mas... Mask, como sabe que a fugitiva do Cronos não está aqui com uma dessas mulheres? E se estiver no corpo da que a Saori levou? - Pergunta Dite.

- Por que eu estou vendo uma aura diferente que andou por aqui. Aura mais poderosa do que a das mulheres. Não era a aura da mulher do Camus...

Camus entrega um bilhete pra Mask escrito "não é minha mulher".

- … Não se parece nada com essa.

**-oOo-**

Anya se teletransporta diante de uma mansão enorme próximo a uma floresta, com gramado na frente e um belo exterior de design moderno. Ela caminha até a porta e gentilmente pressiona a campainha.

- Merda! Justo agora? Já vai! Querida, pega meu roupão. E... Continue entretendo nossa convidada. - Anya ouve um barulho de passos apressados no interior. - Quem está perturbando meu sexo a essa hora, maldição?

Típico de Mime. Mime era o imortal mais promíscuo que o Olimpo já conhecera, talvez mais até do que o Guardião de Luxúria. Ele conseguiu realizar a incrível proeza de seduzir Hera, a deusa do casamento que nunca havia se entregado a nenhum outro homem além de Zeus, e por isso acabara banido.

- Vamos, Mi! Tenho certeza de que tem tempo de rever uma velha amiga!

- Anya? Por todos os deuses cornos do Olimpo! - O homem abre a porta de uma única vez.

Era um homem de cabelos longos e loiros, quase ruivos. Seus olhos eram de um castanho quase claro que a luz da lareira pareciam vermelhos. Entusiasmado, ele lhe dá um forte abraço apertado.

- Maldição! O que veio fazer aqui? Eu pensei que estivesse presa no Tártaro depois de arrancar o coração daquele mentecapto... Qual era o nome dele? O que tentou te foder a força...

- Não quero falar disso, Mime. E não foi por isso que vim aq... - Anya nota com um sorriso as duas vampiras nuas debaixo de lençóis no sofá. - Estou interrompendo algo? - Ela se vira sorrindo inocentemente para Mime.

- Está. Mas, tudo bem. Sempre tenho tempo pra uma velha amiga. - Mime se volta pras vampiras. - Amores, por que não sobem e continuam sem mim? Logo eu vou fazer companhia a vocês.

As duas se levantam, cobrindo-se com o lençol e sorrindo.

- Quem é sua amiga? Ela vai nos acompanhar?

- Ela é linda.

- Hmm... - Mime olha para Anya e dá um aceno com a cabeça na direção das vampiras.

- Você fumou crack?

- Ah... Vale a pena tentar. Não, meninas. Seremos só nós 3. Subam, subam, subam.

As vampiras dão de ombros e sobem as escadas para o andar de cima.

- Duas vampiras peitudas? É clichê demais até pra você, Mi.

- O que posso dizer? Elas são entusiasmadas. Mas diz aí. O que a traz aqui?

- Preciso de um lugar pra me esconder por um tempo. Cronos sabe que eu escapei e está atrás de mim.

- Cronos? Espera aí, o Cronos não tá no Tártaro há... Sei lá... Um bilhão de anos?

- Fodeu tanta cabeça-de-vento que ficou burro também? Espremeu seu cérebro pelo pau, é? Não soube das últimas notícias, meu bem? Cronos e os Titãs conseguiram escapar do Tártaro, pegaram os Olimpianos de calças na mão e agora estão de volta no comando.

Mime estava boquiaberto.

- E como esses putos escaparam do Tártaro. Lá não é a Prisão Máxima do universo de onde ninguém pode escapar? Aliás, como VOCÊ escapou?

Anya se vira de costas, enfezada.

- Anya? Como você escapou?

- Como? Eu estou com a chave do Tártaro. Dada de livre e espontânea vontade... A mim... Por meu pai.

- Seu pai? Tártaro é seu pai?

Anya fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você lembra minha mãe Disnomia? Deusa da desordem?

- Ô se lembro! Ela era a maior... - Ele olha pra cara enfezada dela e se interrompe. - Eu me lembro.

- Minha mãe teve muitos amantes. Um deles, eu descobri, era Tártaro. Eu estava voltando pra casa quando vivia no Olimpo... E vi Têmis discutindo com minha mãe.

- Têmis. Deusa Titã da Justiça? Uau...

- Ela acusava minha mãe de ter dormido o marido dela, Tártaro. O que minha mãe não negou. Era a natureza dela. Têmis, furiosa, amaldiçoou minha mãe. Disse que ela adoeceria sempre que levasse um homem pra cama, sentindo dores terríveis por dias.

Anya se voltou com um semblante sombrio para Mime.

- Mas Têmis não terminou por aí. Ela me amaldiçoou também. Disse que um dia eu amaria um homem. E esse homem me amaria. E eu... Me entregaria a ele. "O homem a quem você se entregar será o homem que amará e desejará por toda a eternidade" - Diz Anya com uma voz ridícula de falsete - "Mesmo que ele morra ou que se apaixone por outra. Você jamais será capaz de esquecê-lo..."

Mime olhava pra ela boquiaberto.

- Então... Você ainda é VIRGEM?

- Merda, Mime! Olha o foco! Claro que eu sou virgem! Não posso fazer sexo com qualquer um! Por isso eu matei aquele filho da puta, Aliás... Demos uns beijinhos, brincamos um pouco... Mas ele não sabia ouvir um não. Aí eu arranquei o coração dele.

- E foi parar no Tártaro?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Lá, meu pai me reconheceu. Ele nem sabia de minha existência, mas como Têmis disse a minha mãe, eu era a cara dele. Quando soube o que aconteceu conosco, ele se encheu de remorso. E entregou-me a Chave do Tártaro.

- As paredes do Tártaro se enfraqueceram, os Titãs fugiram e o resto é história. Agora entendi.

- Sim. E agora Cronos está atrás de mim. Ele quer a Chave.

- Mas pra que?

- Ora, pense bem. Se tem alguém que pode abrir qualquer prisão, talvez libertar os Olimpianos pra um terceiro round e foder com a vidinha de rei do deus do mofo... Esse cara sou eu.

- Faz sentido. - Mime dá de ombros. - Ok, pode ficar aqui. Mas quieta. Lembre-se de que quanto mais atenção chamar pra si, maiores as chances de o velhote te encontrar. Então, sem roubos e sem incêndios... - Diz Mime subindo as escadas, mas parando na metade e se voltando pra ela. - E sem furacões, terremotos, guerras, desentendimentos entre vizinhos ou qualquer tipo de catástrofe. E mais importante: não bata na minha porta até amanhecer.

- Tá ficando louco? Eu morreria de tédio!

- É o preço por uma vida de fugitiva, docinho. Agora, até amanhã.

Anya senta-se emburrada no sofá, retirando um pirulito de morango com chantily dos bolsos e lambendo-o roboticamente. E pensando nas palavras de Têmis. Pensando se a maldição finalmente estava se cumprindo.

**-oOo-**

Kanon estava sentado ao lado da cama de Malu que tinha um dos braços enfaixados numa tipoia. A cabeça tinha curativos e ela sentia uma leve enxaqueca quando se movia. Mas podia ver Kanon sentado ao seu lado observando-a.

- Ai... Eu to viva? Você salvou minha vida?

- Não.

- Puxa... Por um momento esqueci que você só mente... Me assustou...

- Não me desculpe.

- Sabe, mesmo sabendo que você fala tudo ao contrário, eu detesto quando você fala assim. Não consigo saber o que se passa na sua cabeça. E se isso, essa coisa de só falar o contrário for uma mentira... Você pode ser um doido varrido... Que eu acho muito atraente e que salvou minha vida... Mas que eu não sei o que sente realmente por m...

Kanon a interrompe com um beijo. Malu sente a língua de Kanon invadindo sua boca e os lábios se tocando, gerando um arrepio delicioso por sua espinha, quase anestesiando a dor de cabeça. Ela o puxa pela nuca aproximando ainda mais os rostos e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

- Ok... Eu acho que isso valeu mais do que mil palavras...

Kanon acena a cabeça que sim e se deita na cama abraçado a Malu.

- Obrigada por me salvar...

- Tem de que...

Malu suspira.

**-oOo-**

- Uhum. Ok. Está tudo resolvido? Obrigada. - Liv desliga o celular. - Seus problemas de Caçadores mortos já estão resolvidos. Um amigo, de um amigo, de um amigo, digamos assim, já cuidou dos corpos e pode-se dizer que um monte de gente terá os transplantes que tanto sonharam. Agora, que tal resolvermos o problema da faxina? Esse lugar tá cheirando a defunto...

- Bom... - Diz Dite olhando pelos monitores e revendo seu sistema de segurança – Teve um massacre aqui, recentemente.

- Eu fico feliz que alguém ainda consiga manter o bom-humor depois de recentes eventos, Dite. Mas sério... Está ficando cada vez mais difícil resolver os problemas de vocês! Eu deveria cobrar o triplo pra resolver suas enrascadas!

- Não te pagamos.

- É verdade. Deveriam começar.

- Vocês passam muito por isso? Por que estou considerando voltar pra casa... - Carol massageia as têmporas. - Eu estou aqui a menos de uma semana e já estou sofrendo stress pós-traumático...

- Na verdade, ficamos uns bons séculos escondidos aqui, sem problemas com caçadores. - Dite responde. - Mas temo que a situação vá apenas piorar daqui pra frente. Os Caçadores parecem mais motivados do que nunca. Se o que o Mask disse é verdade, eles finalmente têm uma dica de como se livrarem de nós.

- Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Por que estamos aqui? Se vocês dizem que querem nos proteger, não estaríamos mais seguros em outro lugar?

Carol olha séria para o rosto de Dite. O rosto singelo que realmente não tem uma resposta pra ela. Ela tem razão. Os próprios senhores são um perigo enorme para elas. Talvez, fosse melhor deixá-las ir. Arrumar identidades falsas e mandar cada uma delas de volta pra sua casa. Mas a ideia de ficar longe de Carol, por algum motivo, fazia o peito de Dite doer. Seria pela teoria dela de talvez, finalmente curá-lo ou algo mais?

Olhou para a morena, sentada no sofá, com seus lindos cabelos castanhos ondulados, caindo como cascatas sobre seus ombros. Os seios medianos por baixo daquela camiseta branca, convidativos. Faz tanto tempo que Dite não sente aquela atração. Atração que o faz sentir-se bem, mas ao mesmo tempo revive as lembranças de seu primeiro amor. Uma jovem por quem se apaixonara há muitos séculos atrás, enquanto passava por um vilarejo da Grécia.

Dite, encantado pela beleza singela e inocente da jovem, não resistiu a tentação e a tocou. Foi obrigado a vê-la definhar e matar toda a população do vilarejo em menos de uma hora. Dite nunca se perdoou por isso. E jurou jamais tocar outro ser-vivo novamente.

Carol não espera uma resposta e simplesmente sai da Sala de Vigilância. Ela caminha até seu quarto e deita-se na cama, fechando os olhos. Assim que ela se vira de lado, alguém bate a porta e sem esperar uma resposta, adentra o quarto.

- Com licença, Carolina...

- O que foi?

Dite senta-se ao lado dela. "Nossa, como ele é lindo", ela pensa.

- Você merece uma resposta. Merece saber por que está aqui...

- Ok. Então, diga...

Dite toca a mão de Carol, apenas de leve. Ela sente seu rosto corar e seu coração acelera. Ela mal percebe que ele está tocando-a sem as luvas.

- Dite! Suas luvas!

- Não há motivo pra preocupações...

- Como...? O que está dizendo...?

Dite retira sua camisa de mangas longas, revelando seu corpo escultural. Carol sente o rubor em sua face se intensificar.

- Você está aqui, para ficar comigo. Pra ser minha...

O beijo vem tão repentino, que ela mal pode respirar. O beijo é voraz, sedento. Avassalador. Preenchendo sua boca e deixando-a excitada. Ela não era estranha ao toque de um homem, mas Dite fora o mais excitante a tocá-la.

Aos poucos a mão dele ergue sua camiseta, por cima da cabeça e a joga no chão. Ele toca os seios cobertos pelo sutiã com uma mão, enquanto a outra o desabotoa. Pronto... Eles estão livres. Seus mamilos pequenos e delicados, envoltos por uma auréola clara estavam livres para serem saboreados pela boca e língua de Dite.

- Dite... - Ela diz arfante. Os prazeres e os arrepios que aqueles lábios lhe causavam eram indescritíveis. - Oh... Dite...

Ele a cala com mais um beijo. Ele tinha um estranho perfume de rosas. Tudo a respeito de Dite era sedutor. A pele sedosa, incomum a um guerreiro. Os cabelos longos, tão sedosos quanto. Os lábios são macios... "Tão deliciosos", ela pensa. E seu rosto tão lindo que ela pensava que sua beleza não se comparava a dele. Um golpe na autoestima, um homem tão belo que ela pensa não chegar a seus pés.

Mas apesar da aparência quase feminina, ele ainda tinha suas qualidades masculinas mais do que evidentes. O corpo definido, os braços fortes... A ereção dele, que lhe roçava a pélvis mesmo por cima da calça de moletom que usava. "Tire-as. Tire-as logo, Dite. Eu preciso. Tire a calcinha, quero você dentro de mim!", a emoção gritava enquanto amordaçava a razão dentro de sua mente. Amordaçava, amarrava, e trancafiava na solitária, nos recônditos mais frios e escuros de sua mente.

- Carolina... - a língua dele desliza de cima a baixo em seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Dite...

- Carolina?

- Sim...

- Carolina? Está acordada?

Carol se levanta de súbito, com o coração palpitando. Era Dite que batia a porta. Ela se levanta e vai atender. E lá estava ele. Lindo como em seu sonho, mas nem tanto por que ainda estava vestido. Rosto corado pelo último comentário da "Carol emocional" que ainda desferia seus últimos ganchos de direita bem no queixo da "Carol racional" em sua mente.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Por que? Eu não pareço bem? - Ela reza pra que sua excitação recente com o sonho não esteja muito evidente.

- Você parece... Ótima.

Viva! Um elogio! Bom sinal. A menos que a sua excitação recente com o sonho esteja evidente o suficiente e ele tenha percebido isso e esteja imaginando que ela estava... "Se amando"? Calma, Carol! Ele nunca pensaria uma coisa dessas. Ele não percebeu nada. E mesmo que percebesse, por que ele pensaria justo nisso? "Será que eu estava gemendo? Ele estava escutando alguma coisa? Carol, você precisa de ajuda profissional! Relaxa!"

- Então...? O que foi...?

- Eu senti que você parece chateada. Sei que a situação deve estar sendo difícil pra você...

- Não se preocupa. Eu... Só estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e estressada. Eu não quis ser grossa... - Ela dá um sorriso sem graça. - Na verdade... Eu estou gostando de ficar aqui. Sinto-me segura. Sinto-me... Bem...

- Ok. Vou voltar ao trabalho, diga-me se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Claro. Eu farei isso.

Eles se despedem e Carol volta pra sua cama, lembrando o sonho. O que foi aquilo? Ela estava querendo mais. Queria muito mais. Queria voltar a cochilar só pra ver se sonhava de novo. Aquele sonho foi deixado na metade. Ela precisava terminá-lo.

Mas como dormir agora, quando está tão agitada?

**-oOo-**

Liv senta-se a mesa da cozinha bebericando o café. A cozinha ainda estava arruinada com escombros por todos os lados. Shion adentra o cômodo, passando por cima dos escombros e parando atrás dela que não se dá ao trabalho de se virar.

- Eu estou partindo com os outros.

- Eu sei. - Bebe mais um gole do café. - Pretende voltar?

- Sim. Claro.

- Então, nos falamos na volta. Bye, bye.

Shion suspira profundamente.

- Eu não queria partir assim.

- Assim como?

- Com este peso pairando sobre nós.

- Não tem peso algum. Pode ir brincar de cowboy com os outros. Divirta-se.

- Eu não quero ir sem antes... - Shion pensa nas palavras. Como aquilo era difícil. - Resolver nossos sentimentos.

Liv repousa a xícara sobre a mesa e se vira pra ele finalmente.

- Ok. Resolva-os. O que está esperando?

- Certo. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você.

Ela joga os braços para o alto.

- Sei? Tem certeza? Por que eu vou te dizer. Eu não faço ideia! Você diz uma coisa, depois diz outra! E eu fico aqui, com a cabeça girando, imaginando o que diabo você tem pra me dizer de tão importante! Porra, por que está dificultando tudo isso? É só tesão! Se quiser transar, fala logo. Eu estou a tanto tempo sem que eu toparia. Mesmo sabendo que o que você "sente" por mim – ela faz o sinal das aspas com os dedos – É puro e simplesmente, tesão!

- Não é apenas desejo! - Ele segura a mão dela e a puxa pra mais perto de si.

- Como pode saber disso...?

- Por que, eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

- Como pode saber que não é desejo? Já amou alguém pra falar?

- Não. Mas eu não acredito que exista algo ainda mais forte do que eu sinto por você. Se isso não é amor, ele não existe por que não consigo imaginar...

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela pensa na cafonice daquela declaração, ela sente-se emocionada. Afinal, havia um lado mole dela que talvez ela mesma desconhecesse. E Shion realmente fora o homem mais gentil que ela já conheceu em toda sua vida.

Shion a beija. Nossa, o beijo dele é inocente. Um toque de lábios. Sem língua. Como de uma criança inexperiente. A maldição de Liv já começava a agir. Ela sentia-se rendida a Shion. Completamente rendida. Tá no inferno...?

Liv envolve o pescoço de Shion e o puxa pra mais perto. Ela enfia a língua na boca dele, quase ensinando-o a beijar. E Shion experimenta o beijo em sua plenitude, na forma mais prazerosa. O difícil agora seria largar Liv e partir na missão com os demais.

Quando o beijo é interrompido, ambos estão quase sem fôlego, olhando um para o outro, quase assustados com a intensidade de seus sentimentos a flor da pele.

- Eu... Preciso ir agora...

- Ok... Quando voltar... Nós vamos... Resolver mais sentimentos. Ok?

Ele acena que sim, dá alguns passos para trás antes de se dirigir a sala onde Mask esperava-os para teletransporte.

**-oOo-**

Morgana passava as folhas de sua agenda, revisando os desenhos de todos os objetos que encontrara nos últimos anos, como sempre no dia seguinte ao sonho que teve com eles. Morgana sempre se perguntou se haveria algum propósito pra estes sonhos. É assim que tem de ser não é? Se você tem um dom, é por que ele é útil e vai precisar dele.

E tudo que ela queria naquele momento é entender qual o propósito do seu? Ela encontrou uma utilidade em seu sonho pela primeira vez quando entregou aquela granada para Mu. Se o seu dom foi útil pela primeira vez, ele poderia ser útil novamente.

"_Seu dom é tão inútil quanto você."_

- Oi Dúvidas. - Ela diz antes de se virar e antes de notar que Mu estava parado a porta.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele. E eu vou me afastar de você logo. Você estará segura.

- Eu sei. Você já disse isso. E eu me lembro de ter dito que você me subestima. Você acha que esse cretininho aí vai me quebrar, mas ele não vai conseguir. Por que eu aprendi a não ver meus defeitos como fraquezas.

- Você quer desafiar Dúvidas? O que ganharia com isso? Ele já levou pessoas a loucura.

- Eu só acho que... Vale a pena. O que vou fazer? Me acovardar?

- Você tem tanta fibra. Nunca conheci uma mulher tão forte. Talvez seja por isso que...

Mu para por um instante. Ela olha para o rosto dele.

- Por isso que...?

- Que Dúvidas esteja tão obcecado por você. Talvez, ele esteja duvidando de si mesmo, ao se dar conta de que não pode dobrá-la.

Morgana não gostava da ideia de orgulho, mas sentia-se muito bem consigo mesma. Ouvir aquelas palavras foi como ouvir o juiz dizendo: "E a vencedora é... Morgana!". "Toma essa, demônio de merda."

- Agora, que vê que eu não sou tão frágil quanto pareço, acha que... Pode parar de me evitar tanto? Eu gostaria disso...

Mu olha para o rosto dela. O sorriso sincero e lindo era encantador. Os cabelos castanhos presos num rabinho de cavalo lhe davam um ar mais jovem, diferente do olhar de executiva poderosa que ela passava, e definitivamente a deixava mais simpática.

- Como quiser. Vou... Parar de evitá-la.

- Ok. Está combinado, então.

Mu nota a agenda de Morgana e pergunta o que é.

- Bom. Eu tenho sonhos. Todo dia eu sonho com a mesma coisa. Uma caixinha, sabe? E no sonho, eu abro a caixa. E lá tem algum objeto. Sejam objetos simples ou não, eu sempre os encontro no dia seguinte. Não algo parecido, mas exatamente igual em todos os detalhes. Eu tenho mantido registro destes sonhos para tentar encontrar um significado ou padrão pra eles. Eu os desenho aqui, vê? Essa é a granada que salvou nossa vida ontem.

- Eu acho que você salvou nossa vida.

- Eu faço o que posso... - Risos.

Morgana move uma mecha de cabelo pra trás da orelha, se perguntando se Mu entenderia aquilo como um sinal. E esperando que sim.

- O que são os sinais?

- Não sei. Eu sonho com eles. Parecem um tipo de linguagem antiga, o que é estranho, já que eu mal falo inglês.

- Parecem... Não. Eu não acho que sejam.

- O que? - Ela pergunta intrigada. - O que acha que são?

- Nada. Não deve ser nada. - Mu olha para Morgana, para seus olhos e lábios. Sentindo uma vontade repentina de beijá-los.

Ela percebe e morde de leve os lábios, pensando: "Beije-me. Eu quero". Desde o dia em que Morgana vira Mu se banhando em seu quarto, ela pensava nele com outros olhos. Provavelmente era só atração. Mal o conhecia e sabia que ele definitivamente era má notícia. Mas, não são os maus que mais atraem as mulheres?

Morgana estava disposta a descobrir. Pela primeira vez na vida ela não estava colocando a carreira no lugar de suas vontades pessoais, pelo menos não de uma forma tão intensa e assustadora. Morgana não era work-a-holic a ponto de não ter tempo pra homens, mas Mu era diferente. Bonito, forte, sedutor, misterioso, traumatizado. Uma fórmula para um relacionamento excitante como nunca tiver antes.

- Eu devo ir agora. - Ele diz. - Vamos explorar a ilha.

- Volte bem...

Mu sorri e acena.

"_Então, o desafio começou."_

"_Você tem sorte de não ser o demônio da Derrota."_

**-oOo-**

Mia adentra seu quarto, afobada. Desesperada na verdade. O ataque noturno dos Caçadores a assustou completamente. Era como sobreviver a uma zona de guerra e ela era uma refugiada sem lugar pra ficar, imaginando que seria atingida por uma bala perdida a qualquer momento.

Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele e não havia ninguém a quem recorrer para algum conforto. Seus pais? Nunca foram nenhum. Ela tentou recorrer a Christopher, mas ele também nunca foi nada além de um pesadelo.

E estando ali, ao lado de Dohko, Christopher parecia um pesadelo distante nesse momento. Um pesadelo distante que estava prestes a retornar com força total. O celular vibra sobre a cama. Ela não fazia ideia de a quem pertencia, pois não era dela. Os Senhores se certificaram de que ninguém teria acesso a pertence algum, principalmente equipamentos eletrônicos que pudessem ser usados para comunicação com o mundo exterior.

Por isso, ela estranhava e esperava que o celular pertencesse a um dos Senhores, quando ela atendeu. Mas não. Era a voz do pesadelo.

"_Maninha? Está me ouvindo?"_

- Christopher? É você?

"_Sou eu mesmo... Você está bem? Me garantiram que não machucariam você."_

- Quem garantiu?

"_Os Caçadores."_

Ela leva a mão a boca para conter seu susto.

- Oh Cristopher, não me diga que... Não se meta com essas pessoas. São perigosas.

"_Não. Eles são a nossa salvação. Eu vi, maninha... Eles vão nos ajudar. Seremos felizes como você sempre quis. E você virá comigo. Eu vou tirá-la daí."_

- Não. Eu... Eu não quero, Cristopher... Por favor. Afaste-se dessas pessoas...

"_Como não quer? Somos família. Devemos ficar juntos! Eu te ofereço a chance de viver num mundo perfeito e você cospe na minha cara?_"

- Christopher... Eu... Eu estou bem aqui. Não venha pra cá.

"_Sua puta! Já arrumou um demônio pra foder, não é? Prefere os demônios a mim, não é? Uma vez uma prostituta, sempre uma prostituta. Eu vou aí te pegar e te tirar desse antro de demônios viva ou..._"

O celular é retirado da mão de Mia.

- Senhor Dohko! - Ela diz num meio grito de susto. - Não é... Não é o que está pensando! - Ela tenta se justificar imaginando que ele estaria considerando uma hipótese de traição.

- Eu ouvi o suficiente... Ninguém ameaça a vida da Mia. Ela está sob minha proteção. Onde você estiver, eu vou te encontrar... E vou te matar...

O telefone é desligado rapidamente. Mia olha assustada para o semblante marcado de fúria fria de Dohko e se arrepia. Dohko esmaga o celular com a mão e caminha em direção dela que dá passos vacilantes pra trás.

E numa súbita surpresa, Dohko abraça Mia.

- Você está segura agora. Eu não vou deixar ele machucar você.

Ela se conforta nos braços de Dohko. Nos braços musculosos de Dohko ela podia reconhecer o conforto e a segurança que sempre sonhou ter. A segurança e o conforto que seus pais nem seus irmãos puderam lhe dar. Ela encontrou seu refúgio.

- Ele é seu irmão, então a decisão é sua. Diga uma palavra e eu o matarei.

- Mate-o... Meu irmão está perdido há muito tempo.

**-oOo-**

Jordana acorda, amarrada a cadeira e com o corpo dolorido. Não consegue enxergar direito pelo olho esquerdo. A boca amarga com o gosto de sangue e sua cabeça parecia girar. O homem diante dela, cujo rosto ela não consegue ver, a esbofeteia novamente.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Por que? Basta nos dizer, onde está o trabalho do seu pai. Você sabe onde está. Mas não quer dizer. Por que? Por que alguém se recusaria a ajudar o caminho da justiça? A menos que você tenha sido corrompida pelos demônios!

Mais uma bofetada.

- Vamos... - O homem diz ajeitando o anel no dedo anular – Diga-nos onde está o trabalho do seu pai e seu sofrimento acaba. Você poderá voltar a trabalhar pra nós e viver novamente como uma Caçadora. Está disposta a cooperar, Jordana? Eu tenho a noite toda. Se acha que terei pena de torturá-la, está enganada. Eu estou completamente comprometido com a causa da justiça e do anjo. Eu estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso pra arrancar a informação de você. Agora diga onde está!

- Não...

- Não? Por que defende os demônios? Sabe que eles são demônios, Jordana? Sabe que eles são culpados por espalhar doenças, morte, sofrimento, fome por todo o mundo?

- Eles não são. Vocês são o pior que existe no mundo... Intolerantes, fanáticos... Assassinos...

- Nós somos o que o mundo precisar que sejamos, Jordana. Não se conversa com demônios. Não se argumenta com eles, pois tudo que eles fazem é espalhar destruição. Nosso mundo está sendo corroído pela maldade... Se esses demônios não forem detidos, nosso mundo continuará imerso na podridão... Você não me deixa escolha...

Do lado de fora da sala, Saori e Julian observavam tudo com indiferença completa.

- Glorioso anjo... Perdoe-nos por fazer isso a uma humana, mas...

- Ela traiu a raça humana, querido. Ela é uma aliada dos demônios. Eu sei por que fazem isso. Infelizmente, temos de sujar nossas mãos de vez em quando. Quando queremos salvar o mundo. E eu admiro muito sua firmeza.

Saori se vira e caminha para fora da sala de interrogatório. Julian a acompanha.

- Como pode ver, glorioso anjo, eu organizei os Caçadores da forma que me pediu.

- Sim. Muito bom trabalho. Quando livrarmos o mundo do mal, seu esforço e dedicação serão recompensados...

Saori chega até a porta de seu quarto.

- Descanse, glorioso anjo. Teve uma noite cheia. - Julian faz uma leve reverência.

- Julian. Entre por um momento. Por favor.

Saori entra no quarto deixando as portas abertas. Julian a segue e fecha as portas atrás de si.

- Posso lhe ser útil, anjo?

- Por favor. Chame-me de Saori.

Saori senta-se na cama de forma recatada.

- Aproxime-se.

Julian o faz. Ele dá mais cinco passos em direção a cama.

- Julian. Diga-me. O que está sentindo?

- Perdoe-me, Anj... Senhorita Saori. Temo não ter compreendido sua pergunta.

- Está tudo bem se disser que sente-se mal. Talvez traído. Aquela moça cega...

- Phoebe.

Saori acena.

- Sim. Me parece que você possuía um envolvimento romântico com ela. E pelos relatos, ela parece ter se unido aos demônios.

- Assim como a irmã dela. Eu as acolhi após a morte da mãe, pelas mãos de um dos demônios.

- E agora, elas passaram para o lado deles.

Saori balança a cabeça e suspira.

- Entende, Julian? Eu sei exatamente pelo que você está passando. Os demônios atacam onde dói mais. No coração. Eles vão seduzir as pessoas que você mais ama e usá-las contra você, Julian. E se você não tiver a frieza necessária, eles vão vencer. É por isso que eu não o condeno pelo que estão fazendo a Jordana. Por que ela provavelmente já está perdida pra nós.

Saori se levanta, caminha até a janela observando o céu.

- O conhecimento nos arquivos do pai de Jordana seria muito útil. E pode estar perdido pra sempre por que uma mulher inteligente como ela se deixou levar pelos demônios. Entende por que eu não o condeno por ser duro com ela? Você confia em mim quando digo que é necessário?

- Eu entendo, Senhorita Saori. E eu confio.

- Eu preciso saber se você tem plena confiança em mim, querido...

Saori se aproxima de Julian e acaricia seu rosto. Seu sorriso é tão singelo e inocente. Ela é um anjo de verdade. Em forma humana. Enviada para salvar a humanidade dos demônios. E naquele momento, Julian está olhando para o decote de Saori.

Saori nota e não se importa. Ela não faz nada para constrangê-lo.

- Acha-me atraente, Julian?

- S-sim... Meu anjo...

- É por isso que escolhi você, Julian. Não só é comprometido a causa do bem e da justiça, como é sincero. Seu coração é bom.

A imagem de Saori nua, fazendo amor com Julian invade a mente dele.

- Eu não devia olhá-la com desejo, minha senhora...

- Por que não? Desejo não é condenável quando é resultado do amor.

Saori desce as alças de seu vestido largando-o no chão. Estava nua, apenas de calcinha. Sua mão acariciava o rosto de Julian e os cabelos. Lentamente ela aproxima os lábios dos seus. Julian envolve a cintura de Saori com seus braços para intensificar o beijo.

Mas logo ele a solta.

- Perdão, Senhorita... Eu não pretendia.

- Não se preocupe. Não é pecado amar um anjo...

Saori pega a mão de Julian e leva até seu seio. Ele o acaricia e aperta. Saori começa a desabotoar lentamente a camisa de Julian, revelando o peito dele. Em seguida, ela retira o cinto dele, fazendo suas calças descerem até o chão.

- Faça amor comigo, Julian. Aquela mulher não é digna de seu amor... E você não merece sofrer tamanha traição... Se você quer amar alguém, ame a mim...

- Eu lhe amo...

Julian apressado beija o pescoço de Saori, agarrando suas nádegas e segurando-a pelos cabelos.

- Eu lhe amo... Anjo...

Julian fica de joelhos diante dela.

- Eu lhe amo. E farei qualquer coisa por você...

Saori abaixa a calcinha, deixando-a cair no chão.

- Faça amor comigo, Julian...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de dizer, Julian leva a boca até o meio de suas pernas, lambendo-a. Saori apoia uma das pernas no ombro de Julian enquanto ele a lambe fazendo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo.

Sedutoramente, Saori se deita sobre a cama, a espera de Julian. Ele a segue, deita-se sobre ela beijando-a. Abrindo suas pernas e penetrando-a vigorosamente.

- Sim... Querido... Me ame...

- Eu amo!

Julian desfere estocadas vigorosas no âmago de Saori, fazendo-a gemer alto e sem pudor, até seu gozo preenchê-la. Seus lábios novamente se unem em um beijo sedento. E após alguns minutos deitados e se beijando estão novamente se entregando ao prazer. Desta vez, Saori está sobre Julian, chupando-o e cavalgando-o.

Após a sessão de sexo, Julian está adormecido sobre a cama. Saori está nua diante da janela, observando o por do sol e fumando um cigarro. Ela o apaga no parapeito e caminha até o banheiro para uma boa ducha.

- Merda... Quanto trabalho pra conseguir uma trepada...

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Lebam:** Feliz ano novo! Eu esqueci de desejar no capítulo anterior, né? Baka! x.x Pois é. Saori vai ser a vilã que todos adoram odiar. Não tem jeito! XD Ah o Dohko ouviu a conversa por que ele tem um ouvido muito bom.

**Neko-sama:** Não é que parece mesmo? Só falta o Mime deixar crescer um barrigão de chopp que ele vai ficar idêntico! 8D

**Guest:** Sim, sou de BH! Nascido e criado! XD Ok, eu fui cruel com a Carol. Mas eu prometo que vou ser cruel com todas! Ahahahaha!

**Jules-sama:** Pódeixar que você vai ver muita ação do Mime. Ahahaha! O Kanon é um cara de atitude. As ações dele valem mais do que mil paravras. 9.9

PS.: I do know what you mean. Só o Shion que não sabe... 8D [Leva uma revolução Estelar] x.x

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Eu acho que a autora dos livros inventou essas deusas (A Anya eu tenho certeza de que inventou. A mãe dela, eu acho que existe mesmo, mas não tenho certeza... n.n). O Mime é o cara da Lira da Saga dos Guerreiros Deuses do anime! n.n

**Dark Ookami:** Que isso. É só amor pela Saori! Tanto amor que transborda! [Talk Like Kanon Day]

**Margarida:** Tudo bem. Nós te perdoamos... u.u [APANHA... x.x] Eu to sendo uma péssima influência pra você, Margarida. Tá muito sedenta de sangue... Vou parar de escrever DN... Pra sempre! o.O

**RavenclawWitch:** Sim, é assim que a maldição funciona! Eles são "teleportados" para a fortaleza só pra matar o Aiolia! Vida ruim, né? XD Eu já estou pensando em usar isso pra trollar alguém... 9.9

**Notte Di Lucce:** Pois é. Já estou pensando nessa parte da Morgana. Logo eu dou uma explicação. E Liv e Shion vão reaparecer logo. Não se preocupe. n.n

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 17 – A vingança a nós pertence**

"Ilha da Rainha da Morte" era o nome que Maya descobriu ao consultar os espíritos dos mortos naquele lugar. O nome não inspirava muita confiança, mas se havia um lugar mais apropriado pra se esconder a Caixa de Pandora, era aquele.

Mu, Milo, Shion, Shura, Aiolos, Debas e Alex, que insistiu muito em acompanhá-los, checavam armas e munições. Após dois dias estudando a imensa ilha, eles descobriram uma espécie de ruína de um antigo templo, que pertenceu aos Ancestrais.

Os Caçadores já estavam escavando o solo da ilha em busca de pistas há pelo menos uma semana antes dos Senhores os encontrarem. Eles já tinham uma boa vantagem, pensou Aldebaran. Ou Derrota, em sua mente. Ele não saberia realmente dizer qual dos dois.

"VENCER!"

"Sim, vencer... Vamos matar esses malditos caçadores, resolver essa pendenga e voltar pra casa."

"Concentre-se na vitória."

"Você me dando conselhos? Essa é nova... É claro que estou pensando na vitória. Em que mais eu pensaria?"

"Na mulher."

"Você não sabe de merda nenhuma..."

"Concentre-se em vencer ou vai sofrer as consequências."

"Tá me ameaçando? Sério?"

"Estou te lembrando. Se você não consegue parar de pensar na vadia, eu vou te lembrar o que acontece quando perdemos um desafio."

"Ninguém nos desafiou. Fique calado."

"Isso é um desafio! Caçadores lá. Nós aqui. Quem matar vence! É sempre um desafio!"

"Foda-se. Vamos acabar logo com isso!"

- Debas? Está prestando atenção no plano? - Pergunta Aiolos preocupado.

- Claro que estou.

- Ok. - Aiolos retoma as explicações, apontando com um pedaço de galho para o esquema do campo de batalha que desenhou na areia. - Vamos atacar por este lado. Mu, o que puder fazer para diminuir a confiança deles, desorientá-los, faça.

"Os Caçadores são seus, Dúvidas."

"Que seja..."

Pelo tom de voz, Mu podia jurar que o demônio não parecia nada interessado nas vítimas que virão. Milo estava distraído, pensando na mulher com quem transaram naquela manhã, no litoral grego. Tentava se lembrar do nome, mas não conseguia. Teria sequer perguntado o nome, enquanto transavam espremidos contra a parede de um beco vazio? O rosto dela era tão parecido com o de Prudence quanto ele imaginava agora? Nem lembrava se ela era realmente asiática.

Shura estava de costas para o grupo, cortando o próprio braço e tentando ao máximo prestar atenção no que Aiolos dizia. Shion talvez fosse o único concentrado, não fosse o beijo de Liv invadindo seus pensamentos. Ele nem se dava conta do sorriso bobo que tinha estampado no rosto naquele momento.

- Todos entenderam?

- Sim. – responderam em uníssono a pergunta do Guardião de Pesadelos.

O grupo se esgueira pela mata, observando o acampamento dos Caçadores. Eles estavam cozinhando um peixe numa grelha enquanto bebiam e se divertiam.

"Presas fáceis. Vamos lá! VENCER!"

Maya murmura palavras quase inaudíveis, concentrando-se em seus inimigos, quando imagens de lindas mulheres de biquini surgem ao redor deles.

- Mas que porra...? - Milo fica imediatamente excitado e Luxúria ruge no interior de sua cabeça. - Supermodelos?

Maya continua sussurrando, ignorando a pergunta de Milo, e as mulheres caminham em direção ao acampamento, sorrindo e provocando-os. Algumas se beijando e se apalpando, deixando os Caçadores boquiabertos.

- Opa! De onde saíram essas belezinhas?

- Mas o tá...? Nossa, quanta gostosa!

Uma mulher, provavelmente uma Caçadora, chega e vê os homens caminhando em direção as mulheres e já saca sua arma.

- Idiotas! O que estão fazendo? Isso pode ser uma armadilha! Todos alertas!

A Caçadora dispara contra uma das mulheres, mas a bala passa direto por elas. Os Caçadores começam a ficar apreensivos quando os Senhores saem da mata disparando suas armas contra eles.

Uma das adagas de Maya atinge a caçadora bem no pescoço. Os Senhores são rápidos e certeiros. Derrubam os Caçadores sem muito esforço. Um deles ainda dava seus últimos suspiros. Alex se aproxima dele e vê o ferimento em seu estômago, jorrando um sangue escuro e horrível. O Caçador era um jovem que mal chegara aos seus vinte anos.

- Oh meu Deus... - Ela se ajoelha estancando o ferimento. - Precisamos fazer um curativo!

- Alex, ele é um Caçador! - Aiolos tenta puxá-la, mas ela resiste.

- Não! Ele é um garoto! Oh, meu Deus! Seja forte, garoto!

O rapaz morre rápido, pela hemorragia. Foi quando Alex percebeu que seu estômago não estava ferido por uma bala, mas por várias.

- Oh meu Deus... O que fizemos?

- O que? - Pergunta Shura indiferente. - Era um Caçador.

- Ele era um garoto... Parece ter uns 17, 18 anos...

- É o que os Caçadores fazem, Alex... - Diz Aiolos repousando as mãos nos ombros dela. - Eles enchem a cabeça de qualquer um com o lixo deles. Quanto mais jovens melhor...

Alex se levanta, joga a arma no chão e sai caminhando.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tomar um ar. - Isso é demais pra minha cabeça. Não foi isso que eu esperava... Nada disso é o que eu esperava...

Aiolos faz um sinal para os outros começarem a trabalhar e segue Alex. Ela estava sentada num tronco de árvore, afastada do acampamento. Aiolos senta-se ao lado dela.

- Eu sinto que te devo desculpas. Há certos aspectos de nossas vidas que eu não comentei. O fato de que nem todo Caçador é o que parece e que às vezes não nos lembramos disso é um deles.

- Quantos garotos como aqueles já morreram nessa guerra entre vocês?

- Mais do que eu gostaria de ter matado... E não dá pra dizer que a culpa não é nossa. Temos nossa parcela de culpa também. Fomos os idiotas que abriram a maldita Caixa.

Alex limpa uma lágrima pelo canto do olho. Não queria parecer fraca perto de Aiolos.

- Quem era aquela mulher?

Aiolos não precisa perguntar quem. Sabe muito bem a quem Alex se refere.

- Saori? Ela nasceu como nós. Formada do barro pelos deuses. Ela foi a mulher que convenceu a gente a abrir a maldita Caixa. "Somos mais poderosos", ela disse. "É um insulto que Zeus tenha escolhido aquela humana pra guardar um tesouro tão importante". O resto você já sabe...

- Era verdade...? Que vocês...?

Alex sente vontade de se esbofetear. Sessão ciúmes agora? Esse era realmente o melhor momento pra isso? Idiota, idiota, idiota!

- Que estávamos juntos? Sim. Éramos amantes.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que você viu nela.

Agora é a sessão escolinha. "Muito bem, Alex. Muito maduro. Depois você pode mandar um torpedo pras amigas e contar sobre como você ficou com o cara mais lindo da Fortaleza", ela censura a si mesma mentalmente.

- Não tínhamos muita escolha nesse aspecto. Nem todos nós somos como o Milo, que se contenta em aventuras no mundo mortal. Eu queria algo mais. Eu queria alguém para ser minha companheira. Já pode imaginar que minha escolha mais óbvia era a única que pode ser chamada de nossa "semelhante".

Alex não sabe se fica feliz por imaginar que Aiolos não é tão vazio quanto ela imaginava ou se fica com raiva por ele não vê-la como semelhante.

- Se isso for demais pra você, eu posso pedir ao Mask pra te levar de volta a Budapeste amanhã de manhã.

- Não. Eu quero continuar.

- Por que? Isso está obviamente sendo demais pra você.

- Não. Não me subestime. Voltar pra minha vida work-a-holic não parece nada bom em vista dos acontecimentos recentes.

- O que quer dizer?

- Estou querendo dizer que... Talvez eu tenha encontrado algo que dê sentido a minha vida. Bem aqui. Não sei se você entende...

Aiolos acaricia o rosto de Alex, fazendo-a olhar pra ele.

- Eu entendo... - Ele responde. - Eu pensei a mesma coisa, dois anos atrás.

Ele a beija. Puxa-lhe pela nuca e seus lábios se fundem, moldando-se um ao outro. Suas línguas se misturam, trazendo de volta as lembranças de dois anos antes quando ambos tiveram a melhor noite de suas vidas.

A mão dela desliza pelo peito definido dele, procurando ultrapassar o obstáculo inconveniente da camiseta. Ela queria sentir cada nó dos músculos de seu abdomen. Os lábios dele deixam seus lábios e passam para o pescoço, espalhando arrepios por toda extensão de seu corpo. Alex sente o aperto no seio, por cima de sua camiseta.

Era o mesmo toque firme que ela sentiu há dois anos. Firme e gentil ao mesmo tempo. O toque inconfundível de Aiolos. Ela sentiu falta daquele toque. Como sentiu. Ela sentiu falta daquele beijo. Ela sentiu falta daqueles braços envoltos em seu corpo. Ela queria apenas aproveitar que estavam isolados dos demais e se entregar ali, no meio da mata.

Seus dedos já procuravam abrir o zíper da calça do guerreiro, quando a voz de Milo os interrompe.

- Ei, Aiolos... - Ele vê os dois interrompendo o beijo e agindo constrangidos. - Erm... Tem algo que você precisa ver. Lá no templo.

- Ok. Já estou indo.

Alex amarra os seus cabelos castanhos novamente e se levanta, caminhando de volta para o acampamento.

Quando Aiolos passa por Milo, ele sussurra.

- Sabe, você pode ficar por mais uns... 10 minutos. A gente espera.

Aiolos apenas abana a cabeça e dá um longo suspiro.

**-oOo-**

Amanhece novamente. Tori estava abraçada ao corpo de Aiolia, sentindo a respiração dele lentamente retornar ao corpo. Devia estar perto da manhã. Ela olha no relógio da parede e vê seis horas em ponto, batendo.

Aiolia já se movia e ela sabia que era melhor sair da frente quando ele o fizesse. Assim que ela se levanta, ele se ergue de súbito na cama, rosnando ferozmente e se debatendo como louco.

Aiolia chega a cair fora da cama e seu corpo parece exalar uma fumaça fedorenta que exala pelo quarto. Não era a primeira vez que Tori vê aquela cena, mas ainda assim ela ficava excitada ao vê-la.

Aiolia se recompunha aos poucos. Levava um tempo pra se situar novamente em seu quarto, mesmo após tantos séculos sofrendo isso diariamente. Tori já entrou no papel de coitadinha assustada, encolhida no canto do quarto.

- Bom dia... Está melhor?

- Não...

Tori se levanta e ajuda Aiolia a tossir com umas tapas nas costas.

- Tá fumando muito, heim?

- Do que está falando?

- Nada não. Escuta. Como é lá no inferno, hein?

- Um inferno...

Tori revira os olhos, pensando: "cara, como ele é chato. Cadê o senso de humor?".

Aiolia se recompõe e olha para Tori: loira e sorridente, vestindo aquela camiseta e calcinha brancas e mais nada. Aiolia sentia-se atraído pelos belos olhos cor de mel e os cabelos irregulares. Ela tinha uma beleza moleca que ele nunca conhecera. Afinal, esse, raramente era o tipo de mulher que Milo levava pra cama e que aparecia na fortaleza pra ele se saciar. As sardas e os lábios carnudos realçavam ainda mais sua aparência de moleca.

- Preciso de um banho... - Diz Aiolia se cheirando debaixo dos braços.

- É só isso, é? "Preciso de um banho" e sai correndo pro banheiro?

- O que você quer de mim?

"FODER! FODER A MULHER!"

"CALA A BOCA!"

Violência gargalha na mente de Aiolia, seguido de um ronronar ao ver Tori vestida daquela forma.

- Puxa... Você é tão mal-educado. Eu fico aqui a noite toda, todas as noites, cuidando de você pra ninguém fazer nada com o seu corpo e você é grosso comigo!

- Cuidando de mim? O que poderia fazer no estado que estou?

- Já ouviu falar no ditado "Cu de bêbado não tem dono"? Pois é. Pode se aplicar a defuntos também. Sei lá se seus amigos têm fetiches estranhos. Eu sei que um deles adora ficar se cortando... Urgh, que nojo!

Aiolia se vira pra ela, rosnando. Tori permanece indiferente, com as mãos na cintura e sorrindo cínica.

- Olha como fala... - O rosto dele, estava rente ao dela. Tori não se movia ou intimidava.

- Que foi? - Tori pergunta, notando como Aiolia olhava rapidamente para os seios dela. - Você vai me bater por acaso? Não. Eu não acho que vai...

- Por que quer ficar aqui? Não sabe que eu sou perigoso?

- Eu gosto... De perigoso...

- Você acha que isso é brincadeira? Você não sabe o que tem dentro de mim...

- Eu quero descobrir o que está dentro de você. Por que não me mostra?

Tori faz um charminho para Aiolia, provocando-o. Ela une as mãos e pressiona os braços contra os seios, para deixá-los mais estufados. Ele nota o tamanho deles e pouco faz para esconder a evidente excitação em suas calças.

- Quer morrer? Se eu... - Aiolia a segura pelos braços, com força, puxando-a para si. Ela está atônita, olhando para ele, se aproximando mais e mais... Até beijá-lo. Ele a aperta bem forte e intensifica o beijo. Ela acha o beijo dele melhor que o dos seus namoradinhos, mas no fim ainda não foi nada de especial.

- Hmm... Tá muito fraco...

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. Seu beijo não me impressionou. Tá faltando algo. Tá faltando... Mais adrenalina...

Violência não parece ter gostado do comentário, pois rosnou intensamente na mente de Aiolia.

- Eu até me senti um pouquinho excitada, mas não é lá essas coisas. Você beija mal.

- Você é louca... - O guardião de violência volta a caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

- E já vai desistir assim? Frouxo...

Aiolia se vira novamente com o olhar injetado.

- O que você quer, afinal? - Ele grita.

- Quero ver você se mostrar de verdade. Vamos lá. Chama o Violência pra sair e brincar com a gente.

"FODER A MULHER!"

"CALA A BOCA, PORRA!"

- Você quer morrer?

- Não precisa tanto. Mas chegar perto já tá bom...

Aiolia a puxa novamente pra perto de si. O rosto dele já começava a se modificar numa carranca demoníaca. Aiolia beija Tori novamente, com mais intensidade desta vez. Jogando-a na cama, com força. Aiolia engatinha sobre ela, perscrutando cada centímetro de seu corpo curvilíneo. Sentindo o cheiro da pele dela, exalando do peito. Aiolia chega a sentir uma vibração na tatuagem de Borboleta tribal em seu ombro e o demônio ronronar em sua mente.

Tori sente a ereção de Aiolia se avolumando cada vez mais em suas calças e roçando sua pélvis.

- Tire a roupa... - Diz Aiolia num tom firme.

- O que? - Tori pergunta aparentemente assustada. - Quer... Que eu tire a roupa?

- Sim. Nós vamos transar. Agora.

- Não pode... Não podemos.

Aiolia se irrita.

- Aaahhh! Por que?

Tori faz sua cara mais inocente e indefesa para o guerreiro desarmando-o completamente.

- Eu sou virgem... Eu tenho medo... Você não é nada gentil comigo.

- Aiolia quase tem vontade de esmurrar uma parede. "Gentil" é com certeza algo que ele não sabe ser. Violência já demonstrava interesse demais em Tori e a louca ainda provocava o demônio como se quisesse morrer.

Aiolia já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes matou mulheres no ímpeto de uma sessão tórrida de sexo com mulheres em seus séculos de vida dominado pelo demônio da Violência. Naquele momento, Violência estava tão excitado que Aiolia tinha de se controlar pra não rasgar as roupas de Tori e violá-la vigorosamente ali mesmo.

Mas ele se levanta. Tori contém o sorriso. Ela acha divertido o poder que tem de excitá-lo e torturá-lo com a impossibilidade de fazerem sexo. Pelo visto, essa coragem toda dela em despertar Violência era apenas conversa. Ela tem medo do demônio. E ainda é virgem.

- Eu não posso... Não ainda. É perigoso.

- Obrigada por entender...

- Mas ainda quero transar com você.

- Eu sei... Eu também quero. Mas... Tenho receio... Seria minha primeira vez...

- Como você pode ser virgem?

- O que quer dizer?

Aiolia continua olhando-a de cima a baixo, admirando as pernas torneadas.

- Você é linda. Como pode ser que nunca tenha tido um homem?

- Bom... Eu nunca achei um que valesse a pena... E acho que ninguém se interessa por mim. Não sou atraente.

Garotas dizem essa baboseira o tempo inteiro. Deve ser por que os homens caem.

- Eu mato o homem que disser que você não é atraente.

Aiolia entra no banheiro finalmente. Tori dá o sorriso mais largo e divertido, deliciando-se em toda a excitação e adrenalina daquele momento.

- And the Oscar goes to... - Ela faz uma reverência.

**-oOo-**

Algumas horas mais tarde na fortaleza, Kanon, Saga e as mulheres estavam sentados na sala de estar sobre pufes, bebendo e rindo loucamente. Dite até se assusta ao passar pela porta e ver aquele tanto de mulheres bêbadas aquela hora.

- Aí, o Milo não disse: "Cara, tava tão sóbrio que vi que ela não tinha pomo-de-Adão!"

Todas gargalham histericamente.

- Não acredito! - Diz Ella.

- Eu nunca me canso de ouvir essa história! - Diz Liv servindo-se de mais uma taça de vinho.

- Eu não morri de rir! - Kanon toma mais um gole do vinho. - E uma vez, eu não peguei o Catchup e espalhei pela minha cara, fingindo ser sangue. Eu sempre vi o Saga maluco daquele jeito! "Aproxime-se de mim! Aproxime-se de mim, Kanon!"

Mais risadas. Saga não parecia nada entusiasmado com as chacotas do irmão.

- Cara, você deve ser o sujeito mais divertido desse lugar chato! - Tori vira uma boa golada de vodka. - Quer dizer... Qual o seu problema com sangue?

- Meu demônio é despertado pelo cheiro de sangue...

- Sério? E quanto ele precisa cheirar pra ficar doidão? Uma gotinha assim tá bom? - Tori mostra o dedo com uma gotinha vermelha escorrendo por ele.

Saga imediatamente se afasta, cobrindo o nariz.

- Mas o que pensa que está fazendo?

Tori mostra o vidro de catchup e todo mundo cai na gargalhada.

- Ok... - Diz Ella limpando uma lágrima do olho. - Conta mais.

- Deixa eu não pensar... Uma vez, não desafiei o Debas a entrar num bar gay e gritar "Quero ser amado!"

- Mentira! - Morgana grita incrédula. - Você não fez isso! E ele foi?

- Ele não foi! Ele não quis me encher de porrada depois! Ahahahaha!

- Você é terrível! Eu já estou com medo do que você vai aprontar comigo! - Diz Malu.

- Ah eu vou aprontar muito com você, amor... Preocupe-se bastante!

- Então, você e a Malu são oficialmente um casal agora? - Pergunta Mia, sorridente.

- Pode não apostar. Eu não sou louco por essa garota desde que a vi pela primeira vez.

- Que romântico... - Âme comenta.

- Kanon! Não tem vergonha de ficar se embebedando com as mulheres a essa hora? - Pergunta Dite. - Mal estamos na hora do almoço!

- Ah vem beber com a gente! - Âme ergue a garrafa, já meio alterada.

- Ah tava muito divertido aqui e eu resolvi não beber com as mulheres. Elas são muito chatas... Os outros não foram se divertir na ilha e matar Caçadores e não deixaram a gente aqui sem nada pra fazer. Não precisamos nos divertir.

Dite dá um facepalm, não acreditando no que estava vendo. De repente, o tempo parece congelar e todos sentem um arrepio profundo de medo e pavor percorrendo seus corpos. Cronos, o deus do tempo estava ali.

- Se divertindo, Senhores do Submundo?

Saga, Dite e Kanon imediatamente se colocam de joelhos. As meninas se encolhem. Cronos dá uma boa olhada ao redor da sala. Estudando uma por uma das meninas. Carol, que chegou a sala naquele instante, está boquiaberta pela visão de Cronos. Sua razão sofreu o maior de todos os desafios agora e estava perdendo. Ela não bebeu com os outros e a única coisa que consegue pensar é em fazer um exame de sangue pra determinar a quantidade de álcool que circula por seu sangue naquele momento. O poder de Cronos era quase palpável. Como um formigamento incômodo em seus corpos. Cronos parecia divertido ao notar isso.

- Meu senhor... O que o traz aqui?

- Estou apenas conferindo o empenho de vocês em obedecer às minhas ordens...

Cronos faz um gesto e ergue Liv pelo pescoço usando de uma espécie de força invisível. Liv levita até ficar bem próximo a ele, que sorri de forma cínica. Cronos é ainda mais apavorante de perto. Seus olhos inteiramente brancos, sem pupilas, vazios como o próprio infinito do cosmo, são amedrontadores. Não se pode imaginar o que se passa na cabeça do deus do tempo.

- Tão frágeis... Tão... Insignificantes. Talvez seja por isso que ela tenha escolhido uma de vocês pra se esconder.

- Meu senhor. Estamos... Fazendo o melhor que podemos para encontrar a fugitiva.

Naquele momento, a atenção de Tori é despertada. Ela não contou pra ninguém que a tal "fugitiva" já fugiu novamente pra outro lugar. Deveria contar? Ou guardaria aquela informação para si e veria os resultados daquilo?

- Vejo que vocês precisam de um pouco de persuasão. - Ele aponta pra Saga. - Levante-se...

Saga obedece.

- Eu vejo em sua mente... Uma das mulheres que eu mandei matar. Essa mulher é preciosa pra você.

- Não. Ela não significa nada pra mim.

- Você mente tão mal quanto seu irmão.

Todos sentem uma leve emanação de poder causada pela irritação momentânea de Cronos.

- Pois bem. Vejo que vocês não estão inclinados a obedecer. Eu os ensinarei uma lição.

Cronos aponta o dedo para Saga e o guerreiro começa a se contorcer de dor, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Sim! O que não está fazendo?

- Saga irá matar as mulheres. Quer ele queira, quer não. Até ele matar essa mulher que não sai de seus pensamentos... Seu corpo será completamente dominado por insanidade. Você será meu cão, Insanidade. Você quer assassinar a mulher de Saga? Ela é toda sua...

Saga leva as mãos a cabeça, gritando de dor, lutando contra o demônio da Insanidade que ganhava mais e mais força a cada instante. Tori chega a se arrepiar de emoção.

- Eu voltarei dentro de alguns dias pra saber se já cumpriram minhas ordens. Se não tiverem cumprido... Eu farei você, Doença, perder o controle de seu poder e infectar toda essa cidade... Ahahahaha...

Cronos desaparece levando consigo toda a tensão que se espalhara pela sala como o toque frio da morte. Kanon imediatamente corre até Saga, cujos cabelos começavam a ficar grisalhos e os olhos vermelhos.

- Irmão, você tá mal?

- Kanon! Você... Precisa me deter! Prenda-me na masmorra! Com as mesmas correntes de Aiolia!

- Dite! Não chame os outros! Não peça a eles pra trazerem as correntes! - Kanon segura o irmão. - Não espere... Não acalme-se. Deixe o demônio dominar!

Dite sai correndo para chamar os outros. Saga tem um surto de insanidade e joga o irmão através da sala e salta da janela.

- Beleza! - Diz Kanon, se levantando dolorido após um encontro com a parede.

**-oOo-**

Charlie estava deitada em sua cama, apagada. Havia garrafas de bebida espalhadas por todo o escritório. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, as roupas amarrotadas e a ressaca a estava matando.

E o heavy metal ring-tone do celular tocando era como um sino em sua cabeça. Torturante. Charlie tateia o colchão em busca do celular.

- Alô? - ela diz, sonolenta.

- Charlotte? Aqui é o Dite? Onde você está? Estou te ligando há um tempão!

- Dite? O amigo do Saga? Estou no Pandora's... Que está...?

- Não temos tempo pra botar a conversa em dia. Saia daí. Esconda-se. Imediatamente. Saga ficou louco e está te perseguindo. Não pense uma segunda vez em fugir quando encontrá-lo. Cronos fez alguma coisa com ele. Saga está indo pra matar! Vamos mandar alguém pra te ajudar. Kanon, talvez Dohko. Mantenha contato com a gente por celular. Eu vou ficar de olho em tudo que eu puder daqui, mas você precisa se esconder!

Charlie se levanta subitamente, pagando pela ressaca com uma bela pontada de dor de cabeça, reunindo suas coisas, bolsa e celular e correndo para a saída do Pandora's Box. A equipe da faxina limpava após a festa desta madrugada. Charlie nem imaginava quanto tempo se passou desde que saiu da fortaleza. Quanto tempo passou bebendo, nem ela fazia ideia.

- Pessoal! Parem de trabalhar! - Ela grita para os funcionários. - Folga até segunda ordem. Todo mundo. Andem! Larguem tudo, fechem o lugar e vão pra casa. Eu ligo avisando quando vamos abrir novamente!

Charlie prefere não pensar no prejuízo de manter o Pandora's Box fechado por tempo indeterminado, mas não pode arriscar as vidas dos seus funcionários. Saga procuraria por ela ali e se ele está realmente louco como Dite disse que está, ele não pouparia a vida de ninguém pra chegar a ela.

Regra nº1 de sobrevivência: pagar no dinheiro. A boate é a única casa que tem, mas tem dinheiro suficiente para passar uns dias num hotel qualquer. Nada muito luxuoso. Assim que sobe na moto, dirige a esmo. O primeiro hotel em que encontra, ela para e faz check-in. Não é um ninho de ratos. Apenas um hotel humilde e gerenciado por um senhor de idade. Bem caseiro. Bem adequado.

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar?

- Não sei ainda.

- Tudo bem. Aqui está a chave do seu quarto. É no segundo andar. Última porta a direita.

- Obrigada...

Charlie pega a chave e caminha rapidamente para o quarto. Abrindo a sua bolsa em busca de aspirinas para a ressaca, ela vê o cabo prateado da arma e se pergunta se está preparada pra isso. Pra tomar a iniciativa definitiva. Matar Saga. Há uma forma de matar um imortal? Era melhor nem pensar nisso. A arma volta pra dentro da bolsa.

Deitada na cama, ela se lembra dos momentos que tivera com o guardião. Não era romance bobo. Era uma incrível afinidade sexual, mas que a fazia feliz. A satisfazia. Nesse momento ela se pergunta se não se precipitou ao terminar com Saga.

"O que está dizendo? Já se esqueceu de por que está escondida aqui?" Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até isso acontecer. Até Saga finalmente matá-la. Seu peito se enche de desespero pensando se a qualquer momento, Saga passaria por aquela porta e a mataria.

A arma sai da bolsa e vai pra debaixo do travesseiro. Charlie pega o celular e disca para Dite.

- Alguma notícia?

- Ainda estou procurando. Estou de olho em cada câmera que tenho instalada na cidade, mas nada ainda. Me dê sua localização. Kanon e Dohko saíram a procura dele.

- Certo. Estou mandando uma mensagem de texto com o endereço... Obrigada, Dite...

Assim que desliga o celular, Charlie ouve passos no corredor. Ela caminha lentamente até a porta e espia pelo olho mágico, vendo a silhueta de um homem alto e musculoso no fim do corredor, ofuscado pela luz da janela.

Seu coração dispara.

**-oOo-**

Noele caminha pela fortaleza, até o quarto de Prue e Phoe. Phoe fora ferida na perna durante o tiroteio e o ferimento não parecia bom. Podia infeccionar. Felizmente Noele tinha algum conhecimento de primeiros socorros e enfermagem. Não se pode ser professora numa escola sem saber socorrer ferimentos de crianças peraltas.

Claro que não era a mesma coisa cuidar de um ferimento de bala e um joelho ralado. Mas Noele era capaz e sabia o que fazia.

A bala precisava ser extraída e isso seria doloroso. Como não havia anestesia a disposição, Noele teria de fazer a moda antiga. Foi sugestão de Phoe. A garota entregara-lhe a faca que Noele esterilizou com o álcool da bebida.

Phoebe pediu para a irmã amordaçá-la e segurá-la por trás. Noele estava realmente nervosa por fazer aquilo. Jamais cuidara de algo assim antes, mas o pior seria extrair a bala. Fazer a sutura ela saberia fazer tranquilamente.

- Ok, está pronta?

Phoe acena positivamente com a cabeça e Noele enfia a faca na ferida, revirando a lâmina gentilmente, mas de forma alguma indolor, e procurando extrair a bala. O grito de Phoebe teria sido bem mais audível se não fosse pela mordaça. Phoebe teve de se segurar em Prudence para se aguentar.

E Noele, demonstrando mais firmeza do que se imaginaria capaz, remove a bala. O projétil não atingira o osso, mas a ferida ainda estava arriscada a infeccionar. Carol trouxe o kit de primeiros socorros que Noele solicitou a Dite.

- Aguente firme...

Carol não era médica, então não entendia sobre procedimentos de primeiros socorros, mas ela entendia de biologia e seus conhecimentos foram úteis para ajudar Noele. A garota deu os pontos de forma quase perfeita, talvez deixasse uma cicatriz, mas Phoe não ligava pra isso.

- Obrigada... - Diz Prue para Noele.

- Tudo bem. Ufa, ainda bem que tudo deu certo...

- Vou pegar água pra você beber. - Carol diz a Phoe. - Nossa, você é bem forte. Nem gritou, nem nada...

- Estou acostumada. Obrigada.

Noele olha incômoda para as irmãs, até que Prue percebe e pergunta:

- Por que tá olhando pra gente assim? Quer perguntar algo?

- Ok... Eu só estava pensando... - Começa Noele. - Por que vocês traíram os Caçadores pra ficar com a gente?

- Não traímos. Eles pensaram que traímos. Longa história. Mas agora, eles estão contra a gente. Então, decidimos ficar aqui até a poeira abaixar.

- É só até a poeira abaixar? - Carol pergunta, claramente se referindo a situação com Milo.

- Nós não desistimos da nossa vingança. - Diz Phoebe fria. - Nós vamos matar o Luxúria. Nada vai mudar isso.

Noele sente-se desconfortável de tentar conversar com elas, mas aquele seu lado Católico que veio da família não podia simplesmente aceitar numa boa que elas se perdessem na vingança.

- Sabe o que acontece quando desejamos vingança? Vocês são jovens e tem a vida toda pela frente. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas... Estes homens já admitiram seus erros do passado. E nunca é tarde demais pra se voltar atrás.

- Talvez ele esteja arrependido. Mas ainda tem de pagar pelo que fez... - Diz Prue de forma seca. - Não é tão fácil assim. Virar as costas e partir.

- Matá-lo não lhes dará conforto. - Noele insiste. - Apenas fará com que sofram mais quando se derem conta de que nada mudou. O ódio que estão alimentando não some com a morte dele. E depois não terão em quem descontarem esse ódio, ele só ficará mais e mais forte até que vocês... Se percam nele. Mas se vocês esquecerem o ódio, uma grande mudança vai acontecer em suas vidas, tenho certeza disso.

As duas irmãs suspiram fundo. Carol prefere não se intrometer.

- Obrigada pelo conselho. Mas, nós não desistimos da nossa vingança. Prue e eu vamos levá-la até o fim. Chegamos até aqui. Não podemos voltar atrás, agora.

Noele suspira forte.

- Eu espero que não seja tarde demais quando se derem conta de quão longe realmente chegaram.

Ela se levanta e acompanha Carol para a saída do quarto. Phoebe deita-se na cama, abraçada a irmã. Como sentiu falta dela. Prue sentiu tanta falta de Phoe quanto vice-versa. E no fundo, ela pensava nas palavras de Noele.

- Prue? O que faremos agora?

- Vamos ficar aqui. Quando tudo isso acabar, vamos resolver nossas contas com o Luxúria e sumir. Só nós duas. Como sempre foi.

Prue sente a insegurança nas próprias palavras e se pergunta se estaria tão certa agora de que deseja vingança contra Milo.

Continua...

PS.: Eu pensei em dar o nome do capítulo como "A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena"... Mas achei melhor não... xD


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Neko-sama:** Ué. Podemos fazer uma votação. Quem acha que o Milo deve apanhar, levanta a mão! 9.9 PS.: Consertei a caquinha no último capítulo.

**Notte di Luce:** Vilões tendem a causar nojo nas pessoas. E eu adoro fazê-los nojentos assim. Então, espero que tenha um anti-ácido preparado... XD

**Jules-sama:** Coleira, sela e chicotinho de couro? Não, pera... Será que é assim que a Tori curte? 9.9

**Lebam:** Bom, a Alex tem de proteger o investimento dela dessas biscate, né? Mulher de fibra é assim! 8D E a Noele tentou, mas ainda não foi dessa vez... 9.9

**Margarida:** Vou atiçar sua sede de sangue um pouco então nesse capítulo, Sheila! Enjoy! XD

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Ok, não entendo essa de chamar a Tori de louca. Ela é tão normal... [Ass.: Não é o Kanon]

**Krika Haruno:** Vish! Já tá prevendo a morte da pobre da Phoe! Mika, vai benzer! XD

**Dark Ookami:** Eu já nem tento fazer eles te impressionarem mais, Mika. Sério! Eu tento manter a dignidade deles, mas eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de trollar! XD

Aaaanyway... Vamos ao capítulo... 9.9

**Capítulo 18 – Dinheiro fala mais alto**

A porta foi arrombada como um pesadelo tomando forma no mundo real. O sorriso sádico de Saga assombrava os pesadelos de Charlie desde que ela presenciara o primeiro descontrole dele. Os olhos vermelhos, injetados de sangue. A risada maléfica, o timbre de voz transformado em uma grave risada demoníaca. O brilho da faca prenuncia a chegada do desespero. Desespero encarnado. Saga, o Guardião da Insanidade bate a sua porta.

E Charlie rapidamente, saca sua arma e dispara na testa do homem que um dia dividiu sua cama. Que estrada. Inimigos, amantes, ex-amantes e de volta a inimigos. Charlie precisava ter fibra agora. Pulso firme. É ele ou ela.

Mais um disparo. No braço dele desta vez. A intenção era que ele soltasse a faca. Claro que Saga não precisava dela pra matá-la, mas qualquer vantagem é vantagem. E sorte é sorte. Mas Charlie não teve tanta assim. Saga se desfez da faca ao atirá-la em seu ombro.

Ela rola da cama para o chão, levando a mão à faca cravada em seu ombro. A dor era absurda. Saga sorri. Mas apenas por fora. Por dentro, ele grita e amaldiçoa o nome de Cronos. Charlie não se dá por vencida e continua disparando contra Saga. Uma bala após a outra, até esvaziar a arma.

- Sem balas?

Saga sorri e se aproxima dela a passos lentos. Insanidade puxa a faca duma única vez e Saga engole o grito, mas não a lágrima que escorre pelo canto do olho. Sua expressão de fúria também está inabalável.

Ele nem vê o golpe com a coronha da arma atingir-lhe a lateral da cabeça.

- Eu nunca acreditei que você fosse tudo que os Caçadores disseram que era, Saga! Então, hora de acordar!

Ela chuta o rosto dele. Mas são esforços fúteis. Se um pente de balas não o deteve, ela estava apenas adiando o inevitável. O tiro na testa deveria ter sido capaz de ao menos atordoá-lo. Deixá-lo inconsciente. Mas ele continuava de pé. Saga encontrou-a, sem saber que ela estaria ali. Alguma coisa o estava atraindo pra ela. Ele não vai parar enquanto não matá-la.

"_Não! Ela é minha!"_

"_Ela é minha, agora... E eu vou apreciar isso..."_

A mão de Saga, segurando a faca no alto é segurada por alguém. Ele é puxado pra trás e atirado contra a parede.

- Charlie, não fuja!

Saga se joga sobre ela, mas Kanon salta e o segura no ar. Os dois rolam sobre a cama, se engalfinhando.

- Devagar! Senta e não foge!

Charlie se livra do torpor e corre pra fora do quarto. No andar de baixo, o velhinho da recepção olha por cima do balcão. Charlie sai correndo pela porta afora, tentando estancar o ferimento.

Dentro do quarto, Saga e Kanon continuavam lutando.

- Sai da frente, Kanon!

- E deixar você cometer o maior acerto da sua vida? Claro!

O soco de Mentiras acerta Saga com força. A cabeça do irmão se inclina pra trás e o sangue esguicha na parede. Kanon se joga contra Saga e ambos atravessam a parede para o quarto ao lado, que fortuitamente estava vazio.

O ar escapa aos pulmões de Kanon com o soco que leva de Saga. O guardião de Mentiras sente a cartilagem de seu nariz se partindo com o chute do irmão.

- Dá o fora!

- Pode apostar que vou...

**-oOo-**

Liv liga a TV, bebericando o seu chá e tentando curar o porre que tomou com Kanon. Pra variar, Milo a esquecera no canal pornô e naquele momento tinha uma loura transando com dois caras ao mesmo tempo. Mudar de canal. Rápido.

Liv estava preocupada com os homens. Estavam dispersos pelo mundo, caçando deusas fugitivas, matando caçadores e tentando impedir Saga de matar Charlie. Não a conhecia muito bem, mas conhecia Saga. Sabia que ele sentia mais por Charlie do que admitia. Idiota. Por que não diz logo que a ama e pronto? É tão óbvio!

E ela? Ama Shion? Por que se sentiu meio hipócrita ao considerar Saga um idiota por não admitir seus sentimentos? Não, seu caso é diferente. Ela tem uma maldição. Saga tem uma maldição. Talvez pior que a dela. Mas, ainda tem suas dúvidas com relação ao Shion.

Carol senta-se ao seu lado. Liv ainda não tivera uma oportunidade de conversar com as outras meninas. Mas o que ela conversaria com Carol? Elas não se conheciam. A única coisa que ela sabia sobre a moça é que ela andava muito próxima de Dite. Na verdade, cada uma parecia mais próxima de um ou outro dos senhores.

- O que está passando de b... Nossa!

Liv passava o canal roboticamente e se depara com outro canal pornô assinado por Milo. Agora, tinha uma orgia acontecendo na TV.

- Acostume-se. Acho que o Milo pediu o pacote pornô completo. - Liv balança a cabeça.

Carol sorri um pouco. Noele também se senta ao sofá.

- Você falou com elas? - Perguntou Liv para a Noele.

- Eu falei. Elas estão resolutas.

- Eu te disse. - Liv responde sem tirar os olhos da novela na TV. - Eu conheço vingança quando vejo. É uma coisa negra. Enrosca seu coração apertado. E não tem nada que faça soltar.

- Eu não concordo com você. Podemos nos livrar de qualquer coisa. Basta querermos.

- Você acha? - Liv desvia os olhos da TV pela primeira vez e olha para Noele. - Eu tenho uma maldição também. Completamente diferente desses caras, mas estou caminhando por essa terra por quase tanto tempo quanto eles. São mais de 2.000 anos. E se eu tivesse a chance de dar um tiro nos bagos da deusa que me fodeu... Bam! Eu não pensava duas vezes, querida.

Noele balança a cabeça em reprovação.

- Gente, que papo mórbido. Quem tá querendo vingar de quem?

- As japinhas. Querem arrancar o couro do Milo. E não do jeito legal. - Liv beberica o café.

- Que tal a gente mudar de assunto?

- Carolina, né? Por acaso, esse nome é Português? Espanhol?

- Origem espanhola. Mas sou brasileira.

- Uau. Exótico. Sempre tive vontade de conhecer o Brasil. Parece ser um belo país.

- Pode começar conhecendo a culinária brasileira! - Malu chega com um prato de pão de queijo quentinho. - Pão de queijo pra todo mundo! Podem servir a vontade e aprecio uma crítica construtiva.

- Pão de queijo! - Dizem Carol e Noele ao mesmo tempo.

Morgana que adentrou a sala no exato momento em que Malu anuncia o lanche vai depressa experimentar o pão de queijo.

- Nossa! Há anos que estou louca pra comer isso! - Carol pega um e dá uma generosa mordida. - Minha nossa, Malu! Que delícia!

- Foi difícil pro Kanon achar o queijo certo e o polvilho. É coisa rara por aqui. Mas vocês gostaram mesmo?

- Puta merda! Isso é uma delícia! - Liv exclama ao sentir o sabor. - Vocês brasileiros são incríveis.

- Ai que bom que gostou! E no almoço estou preparando Feijoada!

- Feijoada? Adoro! - Noele pega mais um pão de queijo.

- O que é feijoada? - Pergunta Morgana.

- É um prato típico brasileiro. Leva feijão e várias partes do porco. - Nessas horas Malu adora bancar a wikipédia culinária. - Foi inventado por escravos vindos da África para o Brasil. É uma delícia. E mais tarde também queria fazer acarajé!

- Malu... Casa comigo? - Carol brinca.

Malu dá uma boa risada.

- Ah, já tenho dono, querida. Mas, não ligo de cozinhar.

- Por falar nisso... - Liv resolve aproveitar a quebra do gelo pra tocar no assunto. - Você tá afim do Dite?

Carol ficar super corada.

- O que? Como assim?

- Carol e o Dite? Que incrível!

- Calma gente! A gente não tem nada! Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha!

- Deixa disso, menina. Vergonha do que? É normal. E se tem alguém que precisa de uma namorada é o Dite. Um homem bonito daquele e...

Liv nota as duas olhando pra ela.

- … ainda "donzelo", se sabem o que quero dizer.

- O Dite? - Malu pergunta espantada. - Eu não acredito! Ele tem quantos anos? 100? 500?

- Dois mil. Mas enfim, pensa só. Ele não pode tocar em ninguém. Se ele tocar em alguém, a pessoa adoece e morre. Não é de se admirar. Ele me confessou uma vez, quando toquei no assunto. Por falar nisso, como funciona pra vocês dois?

- Funciona o que? Do que está falando?

- Vocês só falam sacanagem um pro outro? Juras de amor? Como vocês se viram sem poderem se tocar?

- Gente, não passa o carro na frente dos bois, eu nunca pensei nele dessa forma... - Mentira. Tivera um sonho erótico com ele ainda há pouco tempo. - Vocês estão se apressando demais.

- Eu digo, que se a pessoa te faz feliz, vai fundo. Amor é mais do que tocar, beijar e fazer sexo. Amor vem daqui. - Noele leva a mão ao peito.

Carol concordava com aquilo. Mas será que estava realmente apaixonada por Dite? E como abordar o assunto? E como fariam realmente? Amor pode ser mais do que apenas sexo, mas o sexo é uma parte necessária. Será que ela resistiria a tentação de se manter afastada de um homem tão poderosamente sexy como Dite?

- E existem outras formas de seduzir um homem sem tocá-lo. Se quiser, eu posso te dar uns toques. - Liv pisca pra Carol que nesse momento podia muito bem estar mais vermelha que um pimentão de tanto constrangimento.

**-oOo-**

Tori estava no topo da fortaleza, lendo uma revista e deitada só de biquíni (que ela encontrou invadindo o quarto de Milo e que preferia não perguntar o que aquilo fazia ali) estendida numa toalha.

Aiolia chega com cara de poucos amigos ao telhado. Procurou por ela o dia inteiro até que Dite finalmente disse que a vira se dirigindo ao telhado. Parado na porta ele se depara com a loira. Ou melhor, com a bunda da loira num biquíni pequeno e sensual.

- Não fique aí, só olhando. Vem bronzear também. O sol está ótimo.

- Qual a razão pra ficar assando aí?

- Pra pegar um bronzeado. Deixar umas marquinhas de biquíni bem bonitas. Ou prefere que eu bronzeie por completo? - Tori dá uma piscadela para Aiolia, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

- Como assim?

Tori revira os olhos.

- Estou perguntando... - Ela se vira para cima, olhando-o por cima das lentes dos óculos escuros. - Se não prefere que eu retire o biquíni, tolinho.

O membro de Aiolia imediatamente reage dentro da calça.

- Quer ficar nua pra torrar a pele?

- Só se você quiser. - Mais uma piscadela.

Aiolia olha para o corpinho curvilíneo e sensual de Tori e Violência já começa a ronronar em sua mente. A pele suada e já levemente corada dá a ela um visual sensual.

- Então? O que prefere? Ah, deixa pra lá. Pensou demais. - Ela estende o frasco de protetor solar. - Estou precisando de mais protetor nas costas. Pode passar em mim, gato?

Aiolia pega o frasco e o estuda.

- O que é isso? Uma cataplasma? Algum remédio humano?

- Cata-o-quê? Ah que seja. Só espreme um pouco nas mãos e passa nas minhas costas, tá?

Aiolia espreme o creme na palma da mão e o cheira. Tinha um cheiro agradável. Em seguida, Tori deita novamente de bruços.

- Esfrega as mãos pra espalhar bem e depois passa nas minhas costas, na bunda e nas pernas. Mas não vai se aproveitar de mim, heim? É só pra passar o protetor na minha bunda. Não vai ficar me apalpando que isso é coisa de tarado.

- Eu não entendo nada do que está falando...

Aiolia passa o creme nas costas da garota, deslizando pra cima e pra baixo. O movimento tinha uma sensualidade que o deixava excitado. Sua ereção já era mais que evidente, pulsando dentro da calça jeans. E Tori notou, obviamente.

- Então? Não quer deixar o Violência sair pra brincar?

As mãos de Aiolia deslizam pelas nádegas de Tori.

- Hum... Esse geladinho é tão gostoso. - Ela dá um sorriso sapeca.

Aiolia nota e fica mais excitado, deslizando o gel pelas pernas da loira e voltando para as nádegas.

- Ei... Eu disse pra não se aproveitar de mim... Você está apalpando demais a minha bunda.

- Vamos fazer amor. Eu quero agora.

- Já disse que ainda não estou pronta! Eu sou virgem, lembra? Não pode ir enfiando essa coisa em mim assim! Ainda tá cedo!

Tori dá uma tapa na cara de Aiolia que ruge de frustração. O timbre de voz de Aiolia naquele momento não foi nada humano.

- Então quando?

- Tem de ser no tempo certo. Não pode apressar isso. Será minha primeira vez. Tem de ser especial. E com cuidado.

- Então quando?

- Eu já falei. Quando você chamar o Violência pra fazer companhia pra nós... Eu posso pensar no caso...

Aiolia ruge de frustração mais uma vez.

- Quer morrer, é?

- Eu não tenho medo. Você tem? Vira homem!

Tori dá um pedala na cabeça de Aiolia, imediatamente os olhos dele ficam vermelhos de ira e ele ruge como um leão pra ela. Mas pelos sons de Violência em sua mente, ele se perguntava se o vermelho dos olhos era de raiva ou de excitação por ver os seios fartos contidos por aquele pequeno biquíni. Suas mãos estão ávidas por agarra-los, arrancar aquele biquíni fora e chupar os mamilos. Mas Tori segura na mão dele, por um momento, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Ela nem se abala pelos rugidos de Aiolia e sua clara frustração.

- Gatão, pode pegar algo pra eu beber? O calor está me matando. - Ela faz uma carinha de charme e um beicinho. - Pega algo pra mim, geladinho, pega? - Piscadinha.

- Tá bom... - Aiolia diz num resmungo e se levanta. Ele vai andando depressa, quase correndo pra pegar uma bebida para Tori.

- Ai, ai... O que a gente não faz pra combater o tédio...

Âme, que quase foi atropelada por ele, se volta pra Tori ainda lendo sua revista, exposta ao sol. Ela observara a cena toda se perguntando se Tori era louca.

- Você deve ser viciada em adrenalina.

- Âme! Veio aqui me dar aquele beijo da morte de novo? Eu adorei nossa experiência... - Tori assopra um beijo pro Súcubo.

Âme apenas suspira balançando a cabeça e Tori volta a ler sua revista cantarolando.

**-oOo-**

Sebastian seguiu o rastro dos Caçadores. Mais especificamente, o rastro de Saori. Ele teve de farejar metade da cidade (a metade nojenta e fétida da criminalidade), mas finalmente conseguiu seguir um rastro.

Camus estava particularmente interessado em ter uma "palavrinha" com Saori. Jordana estava prisioneira dos Caçadores naquele momento. Provavelmente torturada para extrair informações. E Camus não está nada satisfeito com isso. Nem um pouco.

O grupo estava do outro lado da cidade, observando o movimento no prédio do outro lado da rua. Caçadores tinham mais propriedades do que os Senhores imaginavam. E até Dite tinha um pouco de dificuldades para encontrá-los. Eles sabiam cobrir seus rastros e manter suas fachadas dentro da lei como ninguém. Por isso, eram tão confiantes em transformar Budapeste em uma zona de guerra com os senhores.

Camus, Dohko, Sebastian e Shaka conferiam suas armas.

- Ok, eu vou começar a festa. - Diz Sebastian. Eu vou atrair a atenção deles pros fundos. Vocês entram pela porta da frente.

O jovem se transforma imediatamente no lobisomem imenso. Até mesmo os senhores que já viram tanta coisa em seus dois mil anos de idade, se surpreendiam com aquilo. O lobo começa a escalar o prédio e saltar entre telhados, postes de luz até chegar do outro lado da rua, invadindo o estacionamento atrás do prédio.

Assim que os Senhores ouvem o som de tiros e veem os Caçadores na recepção correndo para os fundos, eles atravessam a rua. Os 3 adentram o prédio. Era um prédio comum, apesar de luxuoso. Os Caçadores tinham um detector de metal para revistar visitantes. Devido ao combate nos fundos, eles estão correndo agitados e os guardas da recepção só percebem que os Senhores entraram quando ouvem o sinal do detector de metal. Lentamente eles se viram para trás e veem Camus, Dohko e Shaka parados apontando as armas para eles.

- Demôn...

O grito do Caçador é interrompido pelo disparo das metralhadoras de Camus. Os três senhores descarregam as armas nos cinco caçadores de guarda. Dohko caminha a passos firmes corredor adentro. Os caçadores não tiveram nem chance de se defender. O último vivo ataca Dohko com um cassetete. O guardião de Ira segura o pulso dele e libera seu demônio, vendo em sua mente todos os pecados do Caçador.

Espancamentos, assassinatos, torturas. Era mais do que o suficiente para deixar Ira descontrolado. O punho de Dohko atravessa o peito do homem e arranca seu coração, ainda batendo em sua mão. Por um momento, viu o rosto de Cristopher no lugar daquele homem e seu lábio se contorceu num sorriso sádico.

No estacionamento, Sebastian vira um carro de lado e sai empurrando-o sobre os Caçadores para se proteger dos tiros. Ele chuta o carro que sai rolando por cima dos Caçadores, derrubando-os. Camus, Shaka e Dohko pegam um dos Caçadores ainda vivos na recepção.

Dohko o esmurra algumas vezes e grita.

- A mulher! Onde está?

- Sétimo... Andar...

O punho de Dohko afunda o rosto do Caçador e os 3 entram no elevador.

No último andar, nos aposentos particulares de Julian Solo, Saori recebe um comunicado pelo videofone.

- O que está acontecendo aí?

- Estamos sob ataque, grandioso anjo! São os demônios!

- Mandem todos para o sétimo andar. Eles vieram atrás da traidora.

Saori, trajando um top negro, calças jeans negras e luvas de couro, pega uma pistola no criado mudo de Julian (que naquele momento estava em uma reunião de negócios da Solo Enterprises) e sai do quarto.

- Então, esses putos querem brincar? - Engatilha a arma. - Vamos brincar.

O sétimo andar estava uma zona de guerra. Os senhores disparavam suas armas contra os Caçadores. Dohko e Sebastian eram verdadeiros demônios saltando e lutando com a ferocidade de bestas e matando inimigos com as mãos puras.

As garras do Lobisomem estraçalhavam os corpos dos Caçadores. Dohko lutava com precisão, poder e violência, destroçando ossos. Ele quebra o joelho de um caçador, segura-o pelo pescoço e parte-o. O corpo morto do caçador é chutado pra cima de outro.

Camus e Shaka saem de seus abrigos, atrás de pilastras e saem disparando contra os inimigos. Suas balas acabam, eles saltam para o chão, pegam as armas caídas e voltam a atirar. Naquele momento, Camus só queria que sua garganta estivesse completamente curada.

Ele faria esses miseráveis sofrerem até chorarem por suas mães, feito bebês. E depois torturaria cada um. O Guardião da Infelicidade se separa dos amigos que continuam matando os Caçadores. Ele se pergunta de onde saem tantos, mas sua preocupação agora é com Jordana.

Camus retira e joga seu casaco no chão, avaliando os ferimentos por bala em seus braços e torso. Mas nada daquilo vai atrasá-lo ou impedi-lo de salvar Jordana. Cada Caçador que aparece na sua frente é alvejado sem perdão ou remorso. A cabeça de um deles tem um encontro com a parede e outro é atirado pela janela.

Camus anda a passos largos pelos corredores procurando o local onde Jordana estava presa e se depara com Saori, mantendo-a como refém. A arma estava apontada para a cabeça de Jordana e Camus não pode deixar de reparar nas escoriações e ferimentos no rosto dela.

- Largue a arma, Camus. Ou os miolos dela vão abraçar as paredes.

- Eu fiz de tudo para extrair a informação dela, grandioso anjo. Mas esta é corrupta demais. Leal demais aos demônios.

- Sua lealdade será recompensada, irmão. Camus? A arma?

Camus dispara na testa do torturador de Jordana. Saori dá uma gargalhada deliciosa, mas pressiona a arma ainda mais contra a cabeça de Jordana.

- Não ligue pra mim, Camus... Atire nela...

- Aaawwnn... "Não ligue pra mim, Camus!" - Saori zomba com uma voz de falsete. - Que fofo! Ahahahaha! Vamos, Camus. Sabe que não vai arriscar machucar ela. Larga a arma.

- Se me matar, não terá acesso a biblioteca do meu pai...

- Dane-se. Se eu te matar, Camus vai praticamente chorar e eu adoraria ver isso.

Camus faz mímica para Saori também jogar a arma dela fora, após se desfazer da sua. Saori sorri. Ela realmente não ia matar Jordana. Ainda queria acesso ao trabalho do pai. Saori atira Jordana no chão com sua força de guerreira imortal e joga a arma de lado.

- Tudo bem, Camus. Vamos brincar.

Os dois se encaram por um instante. Saori tinha sempre o sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Tá dodói da garganta?

O soco dela vem rápido, direto na garganta, abrindo a ferida. Camus cambaleia pra trás, estancando o sangramento com a mão. Não é hora de ser fraco diante dela. Não é hora de subestimá-la. Saori é uma assassina nata e Camus precisa lutar pra matar. Talvez matar Saori desestabilize e desmotive os Caçadores. Talvez matá-la, os incentive ainda mais a lutar. De qualquer forma, o mundo estará melhor sem ela.

Os golpes de Camus são desferidos com velocidade, ignorando a dor na garganta. Saori segura seu punho, torce seu braço e desfere um golpe com a mão em forma de lâmina em seu rosto. Em seguida, ela desfere mais socos contra o rosto de Camus, chuta-o entre as pernas, gira o corpo e desfere um chute em seu rosto que o manda direto para o chão.

Saori faz uma reverência irônica, virando as costas pra Camus e caminhando alguns passos pra trás e fazendo um gesto provocativo pro imortal.

- Lento demais, Camus. Você costumava ser mais rápido do que isso. Os séculos foram cruéis com você.

Os dois voltam a trocar golpes, como dois lutadores profissionais. Uma sucessão de rápidos ataques entre eles termina com Saori recebendo um soco no queixo que imediatamente a faz curvar-se e cair para trás. Ela cairia de costas no chão, mas apóia as mãos no assoalho, chuta o queixo de Camus com os dois pés e em um impulso, se lança novamente para o ar, voltando a ficar de pé.

Camus tenta socá-la mais uma vez, mas Saori segura seu pulso, leva uma das pernas por cima do braço imobilizado e acerta o pescoço do guerreiro com o salto de sua bota de couro. Ela puxa o braço e faz mais pressão no pescoço, sentindo a ponta do salto fincar ainda mais na ferida aberta e depois ela o solta chutando seu rosto.

- Oh, pobre Camus. Quer brigar, mas tá fraquinho. Vai apanhar de menina!

Saori chuta seu estômago. Camus vomita sangue. Saori pisa na cabeça dele, pressionado-a contra o assoalho.

- Patético. Seu erro foi ter vindo aqui nessas condições me enfrentar. Vou acabar com a sua raça, Camus, e pegar o seu demônio pra mim. Vou colocar esse demônio no corpo de quem realmente merece recebê-lo. Alguém a quem eu controlarei... E um por um, eu vou acabar com cada um dos Senhores do Submundo. Ahahahaha!

Saori é supreendida por 3 tiros nas costas. Tiros que atravessam seu corpo e saem pelo peito. Ela cai de joelhos arfando e olha pra trás. Jordana estava apontando a arma que Saori portava contra ela.

- Sua cretina! Eu vou fazer você engolir essa arma.

Jordana atira novamente, mas dessa vez Saori esquiva os tiros e se aproxima de Jordana, chutando-a na parede e segurando-a pelo pescoço.

- Sua garganta não tem serventia pra me dizer o que quero saber? Ótimo. Vou esmagá-la.

Jordana tossia, se debatia, tentava empurrar Saori pra longe. Mas, mesmo que não tivesse acabado de sair de uma sessão de tortura, Saori é uma Guerreira Imortal, criada pelos deuses. E se isso não bastasse, ela possui toda a força do demônio da Esperança aprisionado em seu corpo.

O demônio que agora entrava na mente de Jordana dizendo: "Não lute. Você vai descansar e se livrar de toda a dor. Apenas abrace a morte." Saori está se divertindo, sentindo a traqueia de Jordana sendo aos poucos esmagada.

- Sabe, eu adoro ver a vida de um humano inútil se apagar... Lentamente... Deixando o corpo...

Saori recebe um soco na costela, tão forte, que o som da fratura chega a ecoar pelo corredor. Camus se levantou, furioso e assim que ela se virou, recebeu um soco devastador que a cravou na parede.

Os sons da luta no salão do sétimo andar já estavam cessando e Saori sabia que não seria capaz de enfrentar 3 Senhores de uma única vez, mesmo em seu melhor estado. E agora ela tinha pelo menos duas costelas fraturadas.

- Ahahaha... Camus, seu maldito. Como ousa bater numa mulher? Ahahahaha...

Saori pega a arma que Jordana deixou cair e atira contra Camus. Em seguida, ela se levanta e vê Sebastian e os outros senhores chegando. Saori corre até o fim do corredor e se atira pela janela. O arquivo de Jordana teria de esperar.

- Até a próxima, Senhores do Submundo!

Os Senhores só tem tempo de ver Saori cada vez mais distante no céu, voando com suas alvas asas brancas. Sebastian, de volta a sua forma humana, carregava Camus nos braços. Shaka ajudava Jordana a se levantar e apoiar-se. Mas ela também não teria condições de andar.

Camus se desvencilha de Sebastian e caminha até Jordana, deparando-se com o rosto e o corpo ferido da jovem. Camus carinhosamente deposita um beijo em sua testa.

- Vamos sair daqui. Mais caçadores devem chegar logo. - Diz Sebastian.

**-oOo-**

Ella chega ao prédio da Draculz Enteprises. Seus funcionários estranham, uma vez que ela nunca deixa de comparecer ao trabalho e ultimamente ela desapareceu por dias. Mas ela já se afastara demais e já que Mask não ia matá-la, ela podia muito bem voltar a sua vida normal.

Caminhando apressada até o elevador ela sobe para a reunião. Chegando a sala da junta de diretores ela se depara com um jovem de longos cabelos e muito elegante.

- Meninos? Não vão me apresentar o convidado?

- Este é o senhor Julian Solo, senhorita.

- Ah. - Ella se lembra do nome. - O senhor Solo que acha que pode comprar minha companhia. - Os dois apertam as mãos. Julian leva a mão dela aos lábios e beija o torso. - Ao menos é um cavalheiro.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, senhorita Draculz.

- Eu não quero ser rude, senhor Solo. Mas vou ser bem clara e direta para não tomar muito do seu tempo. A empresa não está a venda. As Empresas Draculz estão indo muito bem sob a minha direção e nossas ações estão mais altas do que jamais estiveram. Não vejo razão pra vendê-la.

- Onde esteve nos últimos dias, senhorita Draculz? - Pergunta um dos diretores?

- De folga. Por motivos pessoais. Como a sócia majoritária eu tenho direito a isso.

- E... Que tal discutirmos isso?

O sócio desliza pela enorme mesa de vidro um envelope de papel pardo que Ella abre apenas para encontrar um punhado de fotos. Fotos suas. Em momentos íntimos. Com diversos parceiros diferentes no Pandora's Box. Fotos reveladoras, dela, dançando na pista com os seios expostos sendo abraçada pelas costas por um homem. No quarto vip, fazendo sexo com um homem desconhecido. Das sessões de bondage e sadomasoquismo pelas quais ela era conhecida na boate de Charlie.

- Eu sei que sua mulher frígida não dá mais pra você, Johan e sexo deve ser um assunto sensível... Mas por que minha vida sexual deveria interessar alguém aqui? Sim, eu costumo fazer sexo casual com estranhos. Até a última vez que vi, isso não é crime.

Ella desvia um olhar mortal para Julian. "Bem jogado, seu filho da puta. Mas eu não tenho medo de chantagem ou escândalos. Quer expor essas fotos? Vá em frente. Eu não dou a mínima."

- Não questionamos sua... Integridade moral, senhorita. Mas talvez devesse dar uma olhada melhor nas fotos. Isso é catchup? Pois pra mim, se parece muito com sangue.

- Pretendemos afastá-la, senhorita. Acreditamos que a senhorita possua sérios distúrbios psicológicos e está mentalmente instável para dirigir essa companhia. E pretendemos aproveitar a alta nas ações pra tornar a empresa pública. Venderemos a empresa para o senhor Solo.

- Eu diria que você tem sérios problemas de impotência e calvície, Charlz. E eu diria que isso o torna incapaz de dirigir essa empresa. Eu posso te mandar pro olho da rua num estalar de dedos. Não podem me afastar. Eu sou a sócia majoritária.

- Não é tão fácil assim, senhorita Draculz. Também temos provas de que a senhora anda se relacionando com muito mais do que estranhos.

Um novo envelope desliza pela mesa. Dessa vez, haviam fotos de Ella saindo do armazém nos braços de Shura e junto dos outros Senhores do Submundo.

- Você comprometeu a imagem da empresa e dos membros desta junta, se relacionando a terroristas e criminosos.

"Eu vou matar aquela bruxa desgraçada."

- Você estão de brincadeira. Isso não é o bastante pra me afastarem. Estas acusações são ridículas. Querem me afastar por que eu tenho uma vida sexual? Ou até mesmo uma vida social? - Ela balança as fotos e as atira sobre a mesa. Estes homens não são criminosos. E eu mesma poderia processar este "senhor Solo" por invadir minha privacidade.

- Não discuta mais, senhorita Draculz. E não foi o senhor Solo quem nos forneceu estas fotos. Elas vieram em anônimo pelo correio.

- Justo quando este homem quer roubar minha empresa? Não! Não me venham com essa!

- Quer nos convencer que estes homens na foto, com armamento pesado são policiais? Nós vamos colocar em votação. Estamos visando o futuro da empresa. Todos a favor de afastar a senhorita Draculz?

Praticamente todas as mãos se levantam.

- Alguém contra?

Ella nem sente ânimo de contar quantos se opõem.

- E monção passou. A senhorita está neste momento afastada da diretoria. Anunciaremos a venda da empresa em 15 dias, senhorita Draculz.

Ella se levanta, indignada, esmurrando o tampo da mesa.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Johan! Acha que vou me ajoelhar e deixar você me decapitar, seu cretino? Eu vou lutar! Eu não vou deixar vocês depenarem a companhia que a minha família ergueu do nada e vendê-la pra esse mauricinho!

Ella dispara porta afora.

- Lamentamos que tenha presenciado isso, senhor Solo. A garota não tem um pingo de tato.

- Está tudo bem, Johan. Eu só espero que não se importe de eu dar uma mãozinha no afastamento da senhorita Draculz. Eu tenho cópias. Pode ficar com estas se quiser.

- Julian. Nada me daria mais prazer do que ver essa puta falida.

Julian Solo dá um sorriso satisfeito. Comprar as empresas Draculz seria um investimento muito alto, mas saber que Ella desviava dinheiro para ajudar os Senhores seria um belo golpe financeiro nos Senhores. É o século XXI. Guerras são travadas com mais do que armas e soldados agora. Mais do que nunca elas são travadas e vencidas pelo dinheiro.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Krika Haruno:** Ou um dia a Tori se dará muito bem com o Aiolia... Quem sabe? 9.9

**Jules-sama:** Não, a Ella não sabe do Julian! E o Kanon está sendo um grande herói nessa fic. Será que ele vai ganhar uma recompensa? 9.9

**Pure-Petit:** Papo de Maria! Essa foi boa! E acho que o demo do Aiolia não matou a Tori ainda por que ele tá muito tarado por ela! XD

**Notte di Luce: **Vish! Não quero dar úlcera pra ninguém! Melhor parar de escrever! x.x Brincadeira! Aguenta firme aí! XD

**Lebam:** Melhor eu nem incentivar a violência por que os nervos do pessoal já estão a flor da pele! Todo mundo baixando as armas, galera! o.o

PS.: Estou ansioso pelo próximo TOP... XD

**Tuski Moonlight:** Sabe... Eu acho que nem dormindo a Tori deve ser normal. Imagina os sonhos que ela deve ter! Vish! O.o

Mas enfim! Vamos ao capítulo? n.n

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 19 - Revelações**

Mask invade o quarto de Kanon. Ele estava lá, todo enfaixado e ferido, enquanto Malu lhe dava de comer. O semblante de Mask não estava nada feliz, Malu pôde perceber, mas continuou levando a colher a boca de Kanon.

- Onde está o Saga?

- Eu vou falar.

- Nós vamos trazer o Saga de volta pra cá.

- Sim vamos. A Charlie não tá lá em cima, será perfeitamente seguro manter o Saga aqui.

- Ele não é só seu irmão. O lugar dele é aqui. Onde podemos cuidar dele.

- Vai adiantar cuidar dele. Cronos não fez alguma coisa na cabeça dele pra matar a Charlie.

- O demônio dele tenta mata-la há anos. Saga o manteve sob controle antes e vai mantê-lo agora. Me diz onde você prendeu ele.

- Sim. Eu vou dizer. Você ouviu ele implorar. Ele não me pediu para prendê-lo longe dela.

- Kanon! Eu não quero saber! Vamos prender ele na masmorra por segurança! Agora me diz onde ele está!

- Querida, não tira ele daqui por favor?

Malu se levanta e aponta o dedo na cara de Mask em tom desafiador.

- Ele está ferido e se recuperando! E não vai conseguir se você ficar amolando ele!

Mask suspira fortemente e balança a cabeça.

- Isso não acabou.

O guardião de Morte sai do quarto, batendo a porta.

- Querida, sua sopa tá horrível. Não tem mais?

- Lá na cozinha. Mas não vai querer a sobremesa?

- Não. O que não tem de sobremesa?

Malu senta-se ao lado da cama e abraça Kanon, dando-lhe beijos nos lábios. Beijos carinhosos que até anestesiam a dor dele.

- Você é um herói, sabia?

- Não sou mesmo.

- Você me protegeu. Salvou minha vida várias vezes. Salvou a vida daquela garota, Charlie...

Malu beija o pescoço de Kanon, lambendo e mordiscando, levando arrepios pra cima e pra baixo na espinha dele. Sua mão deslizando pelo peito desnudo, sentindo cada músculo do corpo sensual do guerreiro.

- Hum... Não gosto disso...

- Cala a boca, tá? Deixa que eu te dou a sobremesa... Acha que aguenta agora?

- Eu não aguento nada do que você quiser me dar...

Malu leva os lábios para o peito de Kanon, beijando e acariciando seu corpo. Ele já estava começando a ficar duro. Poderia jurar que Mentira suspirava em sua mente, mas ele mesmo não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser naquela mulher sensual seduzindo-o. Ele só conseguia sentir aqueles lábios macios deslizando por sua pele. E a mão de Malu abrindo o zíper de sua calça.

- Essa sobremesa está horrível...

- Eu acho que não devia chamar de sobremesa... Devia chamar de... "Aperitivo"...

A risadinha moleca de Malu é quase inacreditável. Assim como o toque dela em seu membro. Mas nada podia preparar Kanon para a língua de Malu deslizando por seu membro. Ele gemeu alto ao sentir a língua quente percorrendo-o de cima a baixo e girando em torno da glande. Ela o massageia um pouco, em movimentos lentos, olhando-o nos olhos com um olhar cheio de desejo e um sorriso inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual.

Quando Malu enfiou completamente o pênis de Kanon na boca, ele gemeu ainda mais alto, sentindo um prazer indescritível. O fato de suas mãos estarem feridas e ele ser incapaz de segurá-la pelos cabelos para controlar o ritmo das sugadas era torturante.

Malu acelerava o ritmo arrancando gemidos altos de Kanon e em seguida, ela desacelerava, para impedi-lo de gozar. Mas o ato era tão sensual que o guerreiro sentia que não seria capaz de segurar por muito tempo.

Malu para de chupar e massageia mais um pouco.

- Tá gostando, querido?

- Não... Tá horrível...!

Malu volta enfiá-lo na boca, passando a língua em volta de todo o membro e sugando-o com mais força. Mais rápido. Mais prazeroso. E chupando, e chupando, e chupando... Até Kanon atingir o clímax, preenchendo a boca da moça com seu gozo. Para deixar a coisa ainda mais sensual, a morena engole tudo, sem deixar nada para trás.

Kanon desaba sobre a cama, satisfeito e exaurido. Malu simpaticamente volta a vesti-lo e lhe dá um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Esse foi o aperitivo, querido. Se quiser o prato principal... - Ela sussurra no ouvido dele. - Melhora logo, tá?

Kanon vê Malu rebolando e cantarolando alegremente para fora do seu quarto.

- Não preciso melhorar logo...

**-oOo-**

Mask chega a sala de controle de Dite. O Guardião de Doença monitorava a cidade com as câmeras que os Senhores instalaram.

- Não captou nada com suas câmeras?

- Não. Kanon fez um ótimo trabalho em esconder Saga. Nem saberia dizer se ele escondeu o irmão dentro da cidade.

- O único que se teletransporta aqui sou eu. Então, Saga está na cidade. Continue procurando.

Mask olha para o lado e vê as imensas caixas de madeira fechadas no canto da sala de controle.

- Que porra é essa?

- Equipamentos de laboratório. Não me pergunte o que fazem, que não sei.

- Prefiro não saber...

**-oOo-**

Além de Aiolos, Alex e Maya, os Senhores voltaram a fortaleza para buscar mais suprimentos e armas. Maya parecia estar tendo sucesso na tradução dos símbolos encontrados no templo, mas precisavam se apressar para que os amigos não ficassem sozinhos caso mais caçadores aparecessem.

Milo e Aldebaran estavam no arsenal, reunindo armas, enquanto Mu e Shion pegavam mais suprimentos.

- Ei, por que está com essa cara de tacho? Faz tempo que estou te vendo desanimado assim.

- Não é nada...

- Nada o caralho. Eu conheço essa cara. É cara de quem tá...

A conversa é interrompida com a chegada de Noele, que ao ouvir sobre o retorno de Aldebaran, foi correndo vê-lo.

- Aldebaran! Está de volta tão cedo? - Milo podia jurar que vira um brilho nos olhos da garota, mas não diz nada. Continua apenas estudando suas armas.

- Ah sim. Mas logo partiremos de novo. Ainda não tivemos muito sucesso pra descobrir o que os Caçadores estão procurando naquela ilha...

- Ah, é uma pena. Mas, você vai ao menos descansar um pouco antes de ir, né?

- Bom, isso vai depender do humor do Mask.

Noele olha em volta do arsenal, impressionada com o número de armas que os Senhores tinham estocado. Armas e munição para travar uma guerra. Por dentro, ela sentia-se triste por saber que os Senhores precisavam ter aquelas coisas e que precisavam lutar para viver em paz. Era uma espécie de ironia mórbida.

"Se você quer paz, prepare-se pra guerra", dizia o velho ditado.

Noele sempre considerou a si mesma uma pacifista, mas ao conhecer os Senhores, e principalmente a Aldebaran, parte dela sentia essa vontade de ver os Caçadores mortos. Caçadores fanáticos que distorcem a verdade, distorcem sua crença para causar mal a homens torturados. Odiava-os.

Mas logo, ela afasta os pensamentos de sua mente.

- Mas, acho que vamos poder ficar para comer o rango da Malu, pelo menos.

- Isso seria ótimo. Bom, eu não vou atrapalhar vocês. Vou esperar lá em cima.

Noele despede-se de Aldebaran e sobe as escadas. Aldebaran e Milo voltam ao trabalho.

- Garota simpática... - Murmura Milo.

- E falando em garota, vai me contar qual foi a que te deixou deprê?

- Não. Não estou "deprê".

- Ah qual é? Eu nunca te vi assim! Diz aí, quem foi que resistiu finalmente aos encantos de Luxúria? - Aldebaran dá um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Não tenho nada, tá? Me deixa em paz! Por que não vai atrás da sua amiga e me deixa em paz?

- Ei, cara. Não precisa ficar assim, se tiver com algum problema, eu posso ajudar...

- Me ajudar? Você nem consegue uma mulher pra você mesmo e quer me ajudar com isso? Ah, vá a merda!

Aldebaran fica furioso e segura Milo pela gola da camisa, armando um soco.

- Ok, se você não vai deixar de ser babaca por bem, vai deixar por mal!

- Pff! Se quiser brigar, eu encaro com você, sem problemas!

"_VENCER! Desafio! VENCER!"_

"_Não! Nem começa! Droga!"_

Balançando a cabeça, Aldebaran empurra Milo pra trás.

- Não vale a pena.

- Que foi? Com medinho do seu demônio? Assim mesmo! Não é homem pra me enfrentar assim como não é homem pra arrumar uma mulher...

Aldebaran não responde, sentindo o desdém escorrendo pelas palavras de Milo.

- Aposto que nem aquela gordinha você conseguiria pegar... Isso mesmo. Um idiota feito você, querer me dar conselhos sobre mulher, quando nem nota que essa gordinha está querendo você. É isso aí... Eu aposto que você não consegue levar ela pra cama...

O sorriso de Milo se desfaz com o súbito soco de Aldebaran que o manda de costas na parede e de cara no chão. Aldebaran sentia vontade de continuar esmurrando a cara de Milo até desmaiá-lo.

Mas seria inútil. A semente fora plantada. Derrota estava ansioso e vibrante e agora, Aldebaran não tinha outra escolha. Já passara por esta situação diversas vezes antes. Conhecia uma mulher bela com quem se envolvia, e quando ela descobria sobre sua maldição, elas se aproveitavam.

"_Duvido que me faça apaixonar-me por você." _

"_Duvido que consiga provar que me ama mais do que suas outras amantes." _

"_Duvido que seja capaz de ser um namorado melhor do que meu ex."_

"_Aposto que não pode me dar o melhor orgasmo da minha vida."_

Os próximos dias tornavam-se uma maratona de romantismo e dedicação absoluta na conquista de uma mulher por quem ele não sentia nada além de tesão. E assim que satisfazia Derrota, ele virava as costas para a mulher que tanto lhe custou. Mas nada doeu tanto do que ter de sofrer isso graças a um dos seus melhores amigos. Um de seus irmãos.

"_Eu aposto que você não consegue levar ela pra cama..."_

"_VENCER!"_

Aldebaran vira as costas e sai do arsenal.

- Vou esperar lá em cima...

**-oOo-**

Mia estava sob a cama, imaginando o que sua vida havia se tornado depois de tanto tempo. E não acreditava que teria dito a Dohko para matar Christopher. Ele era seu irmão. O único irmão que ela tinha. Mais do que isso, a única família que lhe restava. Será que Dohko encontraria seu irmão nessa missão? E se encontrasse? Por quem ela temia mais? Dohko ou Cristopher? Sabia que Cristopher não poderia enfrentar Dohko, mas os Caçadores tem recursos ilimitados para comprar armas. E se Dohko morresse? Estaria mesmo apaixonada por ele? O amor dela pelo guerreiro seria mais forte do que pelo irmão?

Mia olhava para o celular sobre a cama, imaginando se ele tocaria. Imaginando se a qualquer momento o irmão não ia aparecer do nada para levá-la ou para machucá-la. Ou machucar Dohko. Ou machucar alguma das amigas que tinha feito naquele lugar.

Somente nas piores horas que Mia se dava conta do quanto estava feliz ao lado do guerreiro imortal. Quando seu irmão ameaçava tomar-lhe tudo isso.

Mas e quanto às palavras de Dohko? "Não me importo com amar humanos. São fracos demais. Muito frágeis. Morrem facilmente. E depois que morrem, só resta o sofrimento inútil. Não tenho interesse algum em amar algo tão frágil..."

Mas por outro lado, o abraço de Dohko, as palavras dele no dia em que Cristopher ligou. Pareciam palavras bem mais amáveis. Palavras que lhe trouxeram um calor ao peito que ela nunca sentira antes. Como ela poderia saber se o que sentia era amor de verdade, se tudo o que conheceu na vida foi desprezo?

Ela ouviu o barulho dos Senhores chegando, correu para o andar de baixo e viu Camus entrando com Jordana nos braços. Sebastian e Shaka em seguida. Eles haviam conseguido resgatá-la, mas seu alívio veio realmente quando viu Dohko adentrando a fortaleza.

Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, ela o abraça. Não queria mais deixá-lo. E ele retribui. Lá está, novamente. O calor e a segurança que só ele foi capaz de lhe transmitir.

- Está bem?

Ele faz que sim.

- Estou feliz de te ver novamente.

- Eu também...

- Mesmo? Está feliz em me ver?

Ele faz que sim.

- Por que agora eu entendo...

- Entende o que?

- A razão de se preocupar com alguém.

Dohko a abraça novamente. E Mia sente-se mais segura do que nunca. E talvez ela tenha dado um passo a mais para entender seu sentimento por Dohko. Sim, era amor.

**-oOo-**

Morgana como sempre, desenhava em seu caderno o que havia encontrado na caixinha durante os sonhos daquela noite. Só não imaginava o que poderia significar aquela estatuetazinha. Parecia uma criatura bizarra. Morgana já começava a pensar que finalmente teria sonhado com algo que não encontraria naquele dia. Pois já andou por cada canto daquela fortaleza e tinha certeza de que não existiam estátuas, estatuetas ou gárgulas sequer parecidas com aquelas.

- Droga de sonhos... Queria saber pra que vocês servem... - Ela rabiscava a borda da página frustrada. - Se tem algum deus aí em cima, vocês podiam me quebrar o galho e dizer pra que esses malditos sonhos servem...

Parecia um demônio, diferente de tudo que já vira antes. Era bem bizarro, na verdade. Mu entra na sala de TV para vê-la. Ele sentia mais vontade de estar perto dela ultimamente. Morgana era confiante, não era como Beatrice.

Dúvidas levara a única mulher que Mu já amou a loucura, atormentando-a, fazendo-a duvidar de sua beleza, levando-a a acreditar que Mu tinha amantes e que a traía. Mu imaginara que por ela ser "mais velha", uma mulher madura, na casa dos 40, cuja a beleza já não era mais o que fora na juventude, divorciada e independente, segura de si mesma, ela não cederia como as jovens ingênuas que Milo levava pra cama. Mu pensou que não haveria nada que Dúvidas poderia usar contra ela.

Mas estava completamente enganado. Dúvidas dizia que ela estava velha e que Mu só queria usá-la. Que ela jamais poderia esperar fidelidade de um homem de 25 anos, tão belo. Provavelmente Mu teria muitas amantes jovens e mais bonitas que Beatrice. Ela não resistiu. Mu a encontrava várias vezes dentro de casa, encolhida e aos prantos, balbuciando o quanto o amava e o quanto ele era cruel por traí-la. E Mu tinha de se dedicar ao máximo para acalmá-la e lembrá-la por mais um breve momento o quanto a amava de verdade e nunca a trairia.

Um breve momento de trégua, para fazerem amor e tentarem dormir. Mas era a noite que Dúvidas se esgueirava em sua mente e a estilhaçava mais uma vez. Parar de dormir junto dela apenas piorava seus medos de que estava sendo traída e de que ele não a amava mais.

A solução era passar a noite em claro, abraçando-a com força e ninando-a como a uma criança medrosa até que o sono fosse mais forte do que a vontade de chorar. E Mu ficava acordado tentando em vão impedir Dúvidas de invadir a mente de Beatrice novamente.

Se mencionasse que deveriam terminar, ele temia pelo pior. Temia que ela fizesse uma loucura e conhecendo Dúvidas, ela faria mesmo. Mu amaldiçoou o dia em que acreditou que aquele amor seria possível. Ele tinha tanta certeza de que a amava, mas como poderia amá-la e ainda expô-la a esse sofrimento? "Eu fui egoísta e não apaixonado", ele pensava.

No dia em que chegou a casa de Beatrice e encontrou-a morta, ele sentiu um desespero tão grande, mas ao mesmo tempo um alívio ainda maior. Ela estava livre. Livre dele. E se os deuses fossem bons, ela estaria no paraíso ou nos Campos Elíseos, qualquer que fosse o melhor lugar para se estar após a morte e longe dele. Sem qualquer lembrança de sua vida terrena.

Mu apenas abraçava o cadáver ensanguentado no assoalho do banheiro e chorava pedindo perdão.

E ele queria muito poder abraçar Morgana e beijá-la. Mas o temor de que o mesmo que aconteceu a Beatrice, acontecesse a ela, ele já recuava. Ele queria dar um passo a mais e tentar novamente com ela, mas o cadáver de Beatrice logo surgia em sua mente para amedrontá-lo. E Dúvidas gargalhava.

_"Acha que vai foder essa mulher? Não, que__m__ vai foder ela sou eu! Ahahahaha!"_

- Oi... - ele diz vencendo seu medo e ignorando todos os seus alarmes.

- Mu! Você voltou! Eu... - Ela engole em seco e dá um sorriso. - Senti sua falta...

- Eu também. - Ele sorri. Dúvidas estava quieto em sua mente. Mu poderia jurar que ele estava pensando em alguma forma de atacar Morgana e não conseguia.

- Como foi a ilha? Conseguiram alguma pista?

Ele massageia as têmporas, parecendo físca e mentalmente cansado.

- Não. Infelizmente não... - Em seguida ele olha para o caderninho de Morgana e gentilmente pega-o de sua mão. - Com licença...

- Ah, foi o meu sonho de hoje. Eu ainda não terminei...

- Deixa eu advinhar... Ela tem um pedestal circular com símbolos estranhos inscritos?

Morgana faz que sim. Mu levanta subitamente pedindo a ela que o siga e os dois se dirigem a sala de controle de Dite, onde ele e Mask continuavam sua busca por Saga. Mu começa a procurar pelas fotos espalhadas sobre a mesa e pega uma. Os guerreiros tiraram fotos de tudo que se pode imaginar naquele templo e uma foto em particular chamou sua atenção. Ele pega a foto e mostra-a a Jordana.

- Foi com esta que você sonhou?

- Sim... - Morgana balbucia incrédula. Ok, este não foi o primeiro sonho que ela teve em que não encontrou o objeto no dia seguinte.

- Faz alguma ideia do que os símbolos significam?

- Eu sei. - Diz Jordana, toda enfaixada e cheia de cicatrizes. - Ou melhor, eu sei onde procurar...

Camus, corre para ajudá-la a se apoiar. Ele ainda não conseguia falar bem pelo ferimento na garganta que fora agravado ainda mais pela luta com Saori.

- É o que os Caçadores queriam de mim. Os estudos de meu pai. A biblioteca dele... Eu posso dizer como podem encontrá-la...

Os senhores se entreolham. Mask dá um sorriso.

**-oOo-**

A primeira coisa que Shion fez ao chegar a fortaleza foi procurar Liv em seu quarto. Shion a recepcionou com um abraço caloroso por trás, enquanto ela observava a paisagem pela janela. Liv gostava de sentir os braços de Shion ao seu redor, confortando-a.

Só agora, ela experimentara a sensação. Enquanto Shion estava fora, ela pensou tanto nos aspectos de seu "relacionamento" com ele. Tinha tanto receio, mesmo após aquele beijo. Receio de Shion ser um calhorda como tantos outros em sua vida.

Apesar de ele já ter demonstrado ser um homem decente, outros se mostraram decentes antes de provarem que só queriam sexo. Homens que mascaravam seu tesão sob uma máscara de gentilza. Tesão que levava sua maldição a entrar em ação e os levava a cama tão cedo que eles só podiam pensar que ela era uma vadia.

Esse receio vem fundo e ela se desvencilha dos braços dele.

- O que foi?

- Não devemos. É complicado demais.

- Eu não quero você por causa de sua maldição.

- Não. Eu não posso confiar. Simplesmente não posso...

Shion a segura pelos pulsos. Liv já tem receio da maldição começar a agir. "Por favor, não faça isso comigo... Não você... Não ceda... Não quero ser... Não por você..."

- Eu não vou te forçar a nada que não queira.

- Não pode garantir isso.

- Eu tenho controle...

- Então me solte. E me esqueça.

- Não tenho tanto controle assim. - Ele brinca. Ela não acha graça.

- Mas, e depois que fizermos isso... Você não vai sentir mais... A mesma atração. A maldição potencializa o desejo ao máximo da primeira vez, mas depois...

- Impossível. Eu não posso me imaginar sem sentir o que estou sentindo...

- Palavras belas não vão funcionar. Não sou mais uma adolescente.

Shion, desliza os lábios pelo pescoço dela. "Oh, pecado... Filho da mãe, como é bom..."

- Não. Você é uma bela mulher... - Shion a beija.

- Não... Eu não quero...

Shion solta os pulsos da ruiva, olhando fundo em seus olhos azuis.

- Prove que não quer.

Ela queria se afastar. Queria manter aqueles lábios o mais longe o possível dos seus, mas a atração era forte. Mais forte do que ela jamais sentira pelo lascivo demônio da Luxúria que não perdia uma oportunidade de provocá-la.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, olhando um para o outro, ambos se unem em um beijo sedento e ardente.

Liv não imaginava que sentia tanta falta dele. Mas sentia. Ou essa maldição era uma puta ainda mais cruel e escrota a ponto de deixá-la tão carregada de desejo e sede por Shion.

- Senti tanto sua falta... - Shion beijava o pescoço dela, apertando-a com força contra seu corpo.

- Eu também... Ainda tem algum tempo?

- Sim.

Liv senta-se na cama, puxando Shion pela calça ao mesmo tempo em que desfazia o cinto. Nem percebe como estivera ansiosa por aquilo. Ou novamente, ela pensa que talvez fosse a maldição em efeito. A maldição querendo prender seus pulsos e deixá-la completamente a mercê de Shion. Ah sim. Essa era a maldição que ela queria. Mas não nas mãos de um homem inexperiente. Por mais lindo e sensual que ele fosse.

Shion apenas deixava-a conduzir o ato, sem saber o que fazer.

- O que foi? Está nervoso?

- Eu nunca fiz isso... Eu não sei o que fazer... Primeiro...

- Não se preocupe... Eu sei...

Liv puxa Shion para cima de si. Os dois voltam a se abraçar sobre a cama e se beijar intensamente. A língua dela era quente, dançando dentro de sua boca. O sabor dela, mais delicioso que ambrosia.

Shion apertava os seios dela, por cima da camiseta. Queria sentir o gosto de seus mamilos, e leva a boca ao seio, por cima da camisa.

Liv o afasta por um momento para tirar a camiseta e a faixa compressora, expondo seus seios fartos com mamilos pequenos, uma clara auréloa rosada que mal se sobressaía sobre a pele clara. Shion estranha a faixa que ela usava para tentar disfarçar o tamanho dos seios. Ele não entendia por que ela queria esconder seios tão belos e perfeitos, mas ele queria apenas chupá-los.

E Liv gemeu de prazer, sentindo a humidade escorrer por entre as pernas quando os lábios de Shion tocam seu seios. O tesão era tão grande que ela já os sentia doloridos, mas o prazer... Indescritível.

- Espera... - Ela diz. - Preciso... Tirar isso... - Ela já começava a tirar a calça de moletom. - E você pode começar a tirar as calças também... Depressa!

Seu pedido saiu mais parecido com uma ordem do que ela pretendia. Estava ansiosa. E a maldição já começava a reagir ao tesão de Shion.

- Oh, agora não...

- Como...? - Shion pergunta sem entender, prestes a retirar as calças. - Não devo tirá-las?

- Sim! Tire... Não estava falando com você...

- Estava falando com quem então?

- Tira logo, porra!

Liv já sentia seus braços "amarrados" pela maldição junto a cama. Ela queria fazer força para retirar sua calça que estava apenas a meio caminho das coxas. Seus braços sendo forçados a se erguerem até a cabeceira da cama e cruzando seus pulsos como se estivessem atados por uma corda invisível. Shion já retirou as suas calças e a ruiva já podia ver o membro rígido do loiro, ansioso por invadí-la.

- Você vai ter de terminar de me despir... Tira minhas calças... E a calcinha... Rápido...

Shion a obedece, retirando as calças dela, por suas pernas torneadas. A calcinha branca, já tinha uma machinha úmida entre as pernas, cujo cheiro excitava Shion ainda mais. Excitava-o ao ponto de fazer seu membro doer e latejar. E Liv ao admirar aquela masculinidade rígida, sentia uma vontade incontrolável de sentir seu sabor. Mas a porra da maldição já havia imobilizado seus braços.

A visão de Liv, nua sobre a cama, com os braços para o alto, erguendo seus seios, era uma visão sensual e erótica. Shion não podia se conter. Precisava sentir aquele corpo nu colado ao seu. Sentir os mamilos dela em contato com seu peito era delicioso. E a boca de Liv parecia ainda mais sedenta de seu beijo do que antes.

- Quero... Na minha boca...

- O que? Como assim...?

Liv dá um gemido de prazer e frustração ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou ter de explicar tudo pra você? Enfia seu pau na minha boca, agora... Mas, meus braços não se mexem... Tem de me ajudar a me levantar...

Shion ajuda Liv a ficar sentada na cama, mas com os braços ainda atados diante de si.

- Afaste meus braços...

- Não entendo.

- Apenas obedeça... É a maldição. Ela pensa que você está me estuprando... Você pode... Desatar meus braços... Depressa...

Receoso, Shion desune os braços de Liv facilmente, mas assim que os braços se afastam, eles novamente são atados, mas desta vez nas costas de Liv.

- Porra... Essa maldição desgraçada não dá uma folga... - Liv geme de frustração. - Agora, depressa... Quero te chupar...

Shion, ajoelhado sobre a cama, a segura pelos cabelos e leva o pênis a boca dela. Ele geme alto de tanto prazer. A boca de Liv lhe causa um calafrio no membro, que estremece todo seu corpo. Aquela língua macia deslizando por toda a extensão do pênis. A ruiva o achara delicioso.

Ela sentia um tesão incrível por ter o membro de Shion em sua boca. Queria levá-lo ao clímax assim. Liv sentia que ela também teria um orgasmo só de vê-lo gozar sobre ela. Ela já havia tido um orgasmo devastador só de sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu, sob influência dos beijos no pescoço, pouco antes. Ela queria gozar com ele dentro dela. Por isso, ela para de chupá-lo e se deita sobre a cama, tentando como pode rolar de costas.

- O que eu faço agora?

- Você não tem ideia...? - ela se ajoelha, empinando a bunda pra ele e abre as pernas, convidando-o. Suas mãos ainda estavam atadas as costas. - Agora você me come...

Shion segura seu membro e o direciona até a entrada úmida de Liv. Sentir o pênis roçando ali a deixava maluca e mais ardente ainda de desejo.

- Por favor... Enfia logo...

- Desculpa...

Desculpa? Ele havia mesmo pedido desculpas por deixá-la tão tarada? Nossa, esse é mesmo um santo. Liv já queria rir, mas acabou dando um grito de prazer ao sentir Shion deslizando pra dentro de seu corpo, segurando-a com força pela cintura.

- Assim?

- Assim mesmo... Hum, que delícia... Agora você vai...

Shion não espera Liv terminar de explicar. Ele começa a se mover pra dentro e para fora dela. Seu membro lubrificado pela umidade dela, deslizava suave e gostoso, pra dentro e pra fora. Liv teve que abafar o gemido que deu no colchão.

Shion era afobado e enfiava com vigor, levando-a a um êxtase maravilhoso, que deixava seu corpo inteiro mole e trêmulo. A posição era incômoda, sem o controle de seus braços. Queria ficar de quatro para poder se mover melhor de encontro a ele.

- Shion... Meus braços... Me põe de quatro...

Ele cessa os movimentos por um instante, para livrá-la e Liv imediatamente se coloca de quatro. Ela sente a maldição novamente atando seus braços a cama. Sim, agora ela estava na posição perfeita.

- Continua, querido... Faz mais, tá uma delícia...

- Sim...

Shion voltava a arremeter pra dentro dela, e agora, ela também movia o quadril em direção a ele. Liv se impressiona com a fúria e o desejo dela. Ela queria tanto Shion. Queria tanto aquilo que estava quase desesperada.

E Shion da mesma forma desejava Liv insanamente. Nunca sentiu tanto tesão em sua vida. Mesmo quando via deusas se despindo e se banhando, ou quando ouvia deuses fazendo amor no quarto, durante seus deveres de guarda, ele sentiu tanto tesão.

Aquilo era real. Era toque direto em sua pele. Era sentir o sexo de Liv em contato com seu membro. Era eletricidade pura e selvagem percorrendo por todo seu corpo. Shion estava tão excitado que ele enfiava cada vez mais rápido, fazendo Liv desabar sobre a cama e ele sobre ela.

- Mais, enfia mais...

- Sim... Tão bom...

- Muito bom...

Liv sente uma explosão de prazer inundando-a, preenchendo-a quando Shion goza. Ela sente o tremor do corpo dele, despejando todo o desejo reprimido de seu corpo imortal e musculoso. Desejo retido por séculos. Prazer indescritível de um corpo ainda na plenitude da juventude, vigoroso e cheio de desejo. Corpo sensual, agora colado ao seu, misturando seu suor ao dela.

Liv ainda rebola mais um pouco, sentindo o membro de Shion ainda duro a preenchê-la. Ela teria de repetir a dose, pensa consigo mesma.

- Pelos deuses... Nunca pensei... Foi...

Liv dá um sorriso de satisfação. Um sorriso de uma mulher saciada. Ela já fizera sexo por prazer antes, não passou tantos séculos apenas sendo estuprada. Mas, nenhum homem lhe dera tanto prazer quanto Shion. Inexperiente e inocente Shion. Inexperiente e desajeitado Shion. Shion que ainda tinha muito a aprender e muito prazer a lhe dar.

- Bom, para sua primeira vez, você foi muito bem, querido...

Os dois se abraçam de costas um para o outro, a medida em que as amarras soltam os pulsos de Liv.

Continua...

**Dando uma apimentadinha na fic com duas ceninhas pervas pra vocês... 9.9**

**PS.: Quem mandar review, ganha sobremesa... Ou melhor, aperitivo da Malu... 9.9**

**Um prato de de pão de queijo! 8D**

***Apanha de todo mundo* x.x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

Primeiro de tudo... Todo mundo querendo aperitivo da Malu, né? 8D [APANHA DE TODO MUNDO] x.x

Bom, sobre o pão de queijo... ú.u

Pede pra Malu. Ela que é a cozinheira... 9.9

[APANHA MAIS] X.x

**Neko-sama:** Cabo Sunion? Ótima ideia! Um pouco de vingança... 8D Coitado do Marvin. Não pode mais deprimir ninguém... XD

PS.: Ambrosia era o alimento ou a bebida dos deuses gregos (depende da variação do mito). XP

**Notte di Lucce:** Eu SEI como você fica lendo as Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Sei muito bem... -.-'

E a pesquisa da Carol vai render excelentes frutos... 9.9 [Mente poluída]

PS.: Saga vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos. n.n

**Jules Heartilly:** Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer... E como sei... 8D Jules-sama curtiu o abate do Carneiro, né? Preocupa não que a ainda vai ter mais carneiros abatidos... If you know what I mean... 9.9

**Lebam:** Pensa assim... O Milo deu um empurrãozinho pro Deba chegar na Noele. 9.9

E sim. Está liberada pra fazer quantos Top 10 você quiser... XD

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Milo de TPM e pelo visto sem absorvente. Alguém tem um sobrando pra dar a ele? Ele deve estar sem... Às vezes é daí que vem o mal-humor. 9.9

**Krika Haruno: **Maya e Mask logo terão mais barracos. Preocupa não. Agora, defina o tipo de barraco... 8D

**Margarida:** [extraindo sangue numa jarra pra você] x.x Sobre a maldição do Kanon: Sim, acho que ele não deveria chamar a Malu de querida, mas eu não tenho certeza de até onde a maldição o afeta. Acho que ele não precisa inverter o sentido de CADA palavra, desde que a frase inteira seja uma mentira. Mas pra manter a brincadeira correndo, eu vou consertar... XD

**RavenclawWitch:** Eu vi seus recados pelo face. E que bom que você está curtindo a série! Os livros são incríveis, né? E eu vivo sugerindo do Milo fazer essa festa com as gêmeas, mas a Pure-Petit e a Dark Ookami non deixam... Viu, meninas? Tem mais gente querendo uma pegação entre eles! 8D

Anyway, vamos ao capítulo? n.n

**Beta: Paula Sammet**

**Capítulo 20 - Frustração**

Dentro do banheiro do bar, Âme se apoiava contra a porta, com seu vestido erguido até a cintura. A calcinha puxada de lado para receber as investidas do homem de terno atrás de si.

- Oh minha nossa... Você é tão gostosa...

- Fala menos e termina logo com isso. Não tenho a noite toda...

O homem continuava penetrando-a, resfolegante, e apressado. Desajeitado. Não demora muito pra que ele goze. E junto do gozo, vem a perda da energia vital que o deixa cansado, zonzo e fraco. O homem aos poucos desaba sobre o vaso sanitário, sem entender o que estava acontecendo consigo.

Satisfeita bem mais pela energia sugada do que pela transa, Âme ajeita seu vestido e a calcinha e sai do banheiro discretamente. Felizmente não havia mais ninguém no banheiro naquele momento. O movimento estava baixo e Âme agradece por isso, enquanto deixa o bar atraindo os olhares curiosos de todos ao redor.

Âme caminhava pela rua, após uma fuga rápida da fortaleza. Sua mente ainda girava em torno dos segredos que Shaka lhe revelara. Ela era um demônio. Um súcubo. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Sua vida parecia um quebra-cabeças incompleto que, agora começava a se encaixar com as peças que faltavam.

Ela olha pra si mesma. Seus olhos agora, quase podiam ver a aura de glamour em torno de seu corpo. A energia vital de um homem com quem fizera sexo há alguns minutos. Tremulava em volta de si, tornando-a atraente. Fazendo-a se destacar na multidão.

Ela podia notar homens e mulheres olhando-a com desejo nada disfarçado a medida em que ela passava. Mas ainda restava um mistério. Como ela perdeu sua memória? Ser um demônio faz dela o que? Uma criatura do mal?

A energia inebriante que ainda percorria seu corpo responde a pergunta por ela. Sim, ela é do mal. Um parasita. Um parasita que acabara de sugar a vida de um homem. Ele talvez morresse por ter levado-a pra cama.

Ela nunca pensara na natureza de seus poderes. Pensava apenas como algo que precisava fazer pra sobreviver. Agora, ela se vê como o monstro que é. A aparência que tinha naquela visão. Os chifres, a aparência maliciosa, a luxúria... Com aquele demônio...

Agora, ela sentia repulsa de si mesma. E daquele demônio que lhe revelou sua verdadeira natureza. Maldito demônio. Queria odiá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria estar próximo dele. Seriam suas naturezas demoníacas se atraindo? Afinal, até enquanto fazia sexo com o pobre coitado, sua mente continuava retornando ao momento em que eles se beijaram.

E agora, seu corpo ansiava, quase agonizava por estar longe dele. Por que? Por que? Por que ela continua sendo atraída para aquela fortaleza?

Ela não sabe. Mas no momento, ela deseja voltar. Ela deseja ver Shaka novamente.

**-oOo-**

Ella retorna a Fortaleza, enfezada pela reunião com os diretores. Furiosa pela forma como foi traída. Quererem afastá-la e vender a companhia apenas por que ela tem uma vida social? Bando de frouxos, broxas.

E pra piorar, ela estava sem sexo há dias. Mask estava cada vez mais ausente. E eles mal se falaram desde que escapou das garras da feiticeira. Por que Mask trouxe a mulher junto afinal? Ela tentou aprisionar a todos. Tentou foder todos eles e os idiotas abrem as portas pra ela.

- Sabe onde está o Mask? - Ela pergunta de forma ríspida para Shura sentado ao sofá.

- Ele estava aqui. Deve ter ido buscar almas.

- Puta merda...

- Dia difícil?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. A junta de diretores quer me expulsar e vender minha companhia. Querem me tirar do negócio.

- E você não está preocupada?

- Não. Só um pouco. Mas sei como posso resolver meu assunto.

- Ei, temos um monte de ações da sua empresa. - Diz Dite da porta. - Será que deveria vendê-las agora?

Às vezes, Ella se esquece de que Dite era o responsável por manter a renda dos Senhores. Ele era um gênio não só em computadores, mas também no mercado de ações e usava esse conhecimento pra manter os Senhores em uma vida de luxo naquela fortaleza.

Recentemente, a garota brasileira chamada Carolina ganhou um laboratório completo, arcado por Dite para que ela busque uma cura para sua doença. Tolinha. Até mesmo ela sabia que não existe cura, enquanto o demônio habitar o corpo dele.

- Não esquenta. Eu vou cuidar disso, Dite.

O Guardição de Doença dá de ombros e se retira. Sem notar o que fez, Ella deita-se no sofá e repousa a cabeça no colo de Shura.

- O... O que está fazendo?

- Estou cansada. Louca pra relaxar. Você não se importa, né?

- Ahn, não... Claro que não.

- "Claro que não"? Aceitou bem rapidinho, heim safadinho.

- Não é isso que você está pensando!

- Tão fácil... Estou tirando com a sua cara.

Agora Shura franze o cenho, irritado.

- Vai ficar de cara emburrada só por que eu fiz uma brincadeira com você? - Ela sorri.

- Não.

Sem perceber, Ella acaricia o braço de Shura, deslizando os dedos pelas cicatrizes. Algumas ainda não estavam totalmente curadas. E a garota as achava fascinantes e excitantes. Assim como as cicatrizes de queimaduras de Mask. Era estranho que aos olhos de outras mulheres, estes dois homens seriam repulsivos, mas para Ella, eram incrivelmente belos e sedutores.

- O que você sente quando se machuca assim?

- Dor... E ao mesmo tempo... Alívio...

- E a vontade de fazer de novo?

- Sim.

- Eu sei o que você sente. Somos meio parecidos...

- Mask me falou... Sobre sua...

- Maldição. Sim. Não muito diferente da sua.

Ella dá um beijo na cicatriz no braço.

- Você não tem... Problemas com ela?

- Não. Eu as acho lindas.

Os dois se encaram por um tempo, admirando a beleza um do outro. A culpa começava a atacar o peito de Shura, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela quem estava se atirando pra cima dele. Nenhum dos dois sabem quem começou o beijo, mas ele foi retribuido por ambas as partes. E o beijo foi faminto. E Ella não tinha certeza de que era apenas carência. Ela queria aquele beijo e muito mais.

Shura a envolve nos braços enquanto a beija e Ella sente-se acolhida por aqueles braços musculosos e excitada pela sensação da língua dele explorando sua boca.

E tão repentinamente quanto começou, o beijo é interrompido. Shura gentilmente, a empurra sobre o sofá e sai.

- O que foi?

- Não posso. Você... E o Mask...

- Não somos casados. Nem sequer namoramos. Só transamos de vez em quando. Você não precisa se sentir tão culpado!

Mas não é assim que Shura se sente. Ele não consegue suportar a ideia de trair o amigo. E naquele momento Dor rugia em sua mente para que Shura o saciasse. Ella apenas bufa e se joga frustrada sobre o sofá.

**-oOo-**

Prue e Phoe estavam acordando sobre a cama, sonolentas, abraçadas uma a outra. A saudade que tinham uma da outra era inacreditável. Por um momento, elas pensaram que não mais se veriam. Mas, agora estavam unidas novamente.

- Irmãs lésbicas? E gêmeas ainda por cima. Faz tempo que eu não transo com gêmeas.

Prue olha na direção da porta e vê Milo encostado na soleira.

- Quanto tempo ficou aí espiando a gente, pervertido?

- Acabei de chegar. Mas não se acanhem. Podem continuar.

Phoe imediatamente leva a mão a Katana, mas Prue a contém, tocando de leve sua mão, num sinal pra ela não atacar. As duas eram capazes de se comunicar entre gestos, tão bem quanto palavras.

- O que você quer?

- Oh, desculpe. Eu preciso de permissão pra entrar no meu quarto?

- Prue? Estamos no quarto dele? Me tira daqui! - A irmã sussurra.

- Calma... - Prudence sussurra de volta. - Nem reconheci seu quarto sem a parafernalha sexual. O que foi? Decidiu crescer e virar homenzinho?

- Muito engraçado...

Milo caminha até o armário e começa a trocar a camisa. Prue vira o rosto de lado ao se deparar com o corpo musculoso do guerreiro. Phoe não podia ver, mas parecia sentir a tensão da irmã e aperta o braço dela com mais força. Ainda estava tensa e ansiosa por pegar a Katana e atacar Milo.

- Por que fez aquilo, heim?

- Do que está falando?

- Do que estou falando? Dos presentes pra todas as criancinhas boas do mundo... - Prue cospe com sarcasmo. - Você sabe do que estou falando! Por que salvou a minha irmã?

- Por que você acha? Queria que eu tivesse deixado aquele cara encher ela de bala? Eu tenho uma arma aqui se quiser terminar o serviço.

Prue se envergonha.

- Não é disso que estou falando...

- Ah, sim. Está falando de como sou um demônio filho da puta e desalmado que deixou causou a morte da sua mãe. - Milo suspira. - Isso pode te chocar, mas eu não quis machucar sua mãe. Nunca quis machuca ninguém...

Os dois se encaram.

- E... Acho que você não ia querer sofrer mais perdendo a única pessoa que ainda lhe resta no mundo.

As duas baixam a guarda por um instante.

- Isso não muda nada. - Phoe diz em tom desafiante. - Ainda temos contas a acertar.

Milo dá de ombros.

- Acerte-as agora. Vai. Me mata se isso vai te fazer sentir melhor.

Prue se lembra das mesmas palavras que ele disse há poucos dias. Ele queria morrer e matá-lo só daria o que ele quer. Prue sentiu-se desesperada e com vontade de gritar diante da ideia da ideia de que no fim, sua vingança não seria satisfatória como imaginou. E ainda incredulidade por imaginar, mesmo que por apenas um segundo, que talvez Milo não seja o monstro que ela pensava.

Pensamento que logo era suprimido pela lembrança de sua mãe morta.

- Nada ainda? Ok. Eu vou sair e arrumar uma mulher pra transar. Quando se decidirem a me matar, me liguem.

Milo deixa as duas para trás.

**-oOo-**

Maya ainda estudava frustrantemente as ruínas da ilha. Aiolos e Alex não podiam fazer muita coisa, além de ver o tempo passar, já que arqueologia over-antiga não era sua especialidade.

- Isso é frustrante. Com a minha idade e com tanto de línguas ancestrais que eu estudei, não conheço essas! - Maya chuta uma pedrinha de frustração.

Mask se materializa na ilha, de repente, junto de Mu e Morgana, chamando a atenção dos três.

- Como vão indo?

- Nada. Não consigo decifrar esses sinais...

- Mask. Você conseguiu encontrar a deusa fugitiva?

Ele faz que não.

- O rastro da maldita se espalha por todo lugar. Ela deve ter habilidade de se teletransportar também. Mas acho que estou chegando perto.

Maya volta sua atenção para os sinais e desenhos na ruína. Alex e Aiolos voltam ao seu nada pra fazer que dura desde que os dois foram surpreendidos por Milo se beijando. Aiolos não sabia como se aproximar e tentar conversar. Temia que a coisa toda estivesse sendo demais para Alex.

- Não desanime. Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir. - Mask diz. - Os caras estão trazendo reforços.

- Reforços? - pergunta Maya, curiosa.

- Uma das mulheres acham que tem algo que pode ajudar a traduzir os sinais. Veja se consegue identificar mais alguma coisa, Morgana.

- Entende alguma coisa de arqueologia? - Maya pergunta ansiosa para Morgana.

- Não. Estou aqui por causa de um sonho que eu tive.

Maya olha incrédula para Mask que apenas balança a cabeça.

- Vou voltar. Qualquer coisa, liguem.

Mask já ia se teletransportar quando Maya o impede por um segundo.

- Espera. Leva isso com você.

Maya retira um pingente de cristal rudimentar do pescoço e põe nas mãos de Mask.

- O que é isso? - Ele pergunta intrigado, sentindo uma leve energia mística que emanava da pedra.

- É algo que pode te ajudar a encontrar a deusa fugitiva. Eu fiz um feitiço pra ela intensificar seus sentidos, principalmente os espirituais do seu olho de demônio. Assim vai ser mais fácil para rastreá-la. Só...

- O que...?

Maya sente um aperto no coração ao se separar da peça. Ela dá um longo suspiro e diz:

- Isso é muito importante pra mim. Não o perca. Devolva-o pra mim quando terminar.

- Prometo. - Ele coloca o pingente em volta do pescoço, provavelmente imaginando que seria algo relacionado a Pandora.

Mask ainda sente uma pontada de arrependimento pelo que fizeram a Pandora. Foi uma estupidez insensata que os amaldiçoou pra sempre. E é pior saber que a culpa foi apenas deles. Ele cuidaria do pingente. Ele encontraria a deusa e retornaria o pingente de volta a Maya. É uma promessa que ele fez a si mesmo.

Mask se teletransporta.

**-oOo-**

Anya e Mime caminham pelas ruas de Budapeste. Ela vestia um chamativo espartilho de couro com as botas de couro e salto alto subindo até a metade das coxas. Um casaco tipo sobretudo por cima. Munhqueiras de couro nos pulsos. Seu cabelo prateado como sua pele alva estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto. Na boca, levava um pirulito de morango com chantilly.

- E aí? Pode me dizer que está fazendo? Andar em plena luz do dia, é sua ideia de se esconder de Cronos?

- Querido, estou ocultando minha presença. Tenha fé na Anya aqui.

- Sei. Já ouvi essa antes...

Os dois sentam-se num café e logo pedem um puro. Anya adciona wisky ao seu.

- São 10 horas da manhã.

- O cara que trepa com duas vampiras siliconadas tem problema comigo bebendo as dez da manhã?

- Tenho. Você já é um desastre ambulante no seu estado normal... Eu falo isso literalmente... E fica pior alcoolizada.

- Não esquenta, Mi. Álcool humano é muito fraco pra nós. Mas se insiste...

Anya faz um gesto com o dedo apontando pra xícara e o café com wisky se torna um "moccha".

- Se eu tivesse ambrosia aqui eu deixava você "batizar" isso aí.

A deusa da anarquia apenas sorri e dá de ombros antes de bebericar o mocha.

- Mas diz aí... Por que veio pra Budapeste?

- Pra encontrar um velho amigo?

A cara de descrença de Mime responde por ele.

- Nem pensar. Tem coisa. O que tá armando?

- Nada.

De repente, um homem adentra o café com seu laptop. Senta-se numa mesa, pede um café e começa a trabalhar. Anya desvia a atenção de Mime para o homem vestido como um protesto de que a era grunge ainda não morreu.

O homem vestia uma camiseta do Greatfull Dead sob uma camisa de flanela. Jeans e tênis All-star. Seu cabelo ondulado descia até os ombros e ele parecia pensativo. Anya imediatamente sussurra algo: "olhe pra cá..."

- O que você tem? - Mime nota o comportamento estranho de Anya.

De longe, o homem a vê, sorri e acena. Mime estranha toda a cena e principalmente a mudança no semblante de Anya, que muda de carrancudo pra um singelo e satisfeito sorriso.

- Bom dia, Hilda. - O homem se aproxima.

- Hilda? - Mime cochicha para Anya e leva um chute na canela no mesmo instante.

- Oi. Nos encontramos de novo. Que coincidência, não?

- Na verdade, eu venho sempre aqui.

Anya sorri da inocencia dele. Desconfortável, o rapaz estende a mão para Mime e se apresenta.

- Prazer. Siegfried.

- Mime. Muito prazer. - O imortal corresponde o cumprimento e olha sorrindo pra Anya.

- Ah, este é... O meu primo! Mime, meu primo.

- Então? Como vai o livro?

- Ah... Eu ainda não sei como terminar a história de Kismet e Logan.

- Ah sim. Aquela série de livros Best Seller? Você os escreve?

O rapaz faz que sim. Kismet e Logan era uma série de livros sobre dois professores universitários que se envolviam em aventuras arqueológicas, estilo Indiana Jones. A conversa é interrompida pela aproximação de um homem cuja aura imediatamente causa um arrepio pela pele de Anya.

Era Mask, olhando-os com seu olho demoníaco.

**-oOo-**

Na fortaleza, no quarto de Aiolia, ele e Tori dois estavam esparramados pela cama. Tori, vestindo só uma camiseta e calcinha fumava um cigarro, assoprando a fumaça vagarosamente pro alto. Com os olhos vermelhos e sorrindo atoa. Aiolia estava encolhido no canto, meio tonto e lerdo. Ele tremia e olhava paranóicamente para os lados.

- São os Titãs! Eles estão por toda a parte, enviando suas harpias pra cima de mim!

- Cara, relaxa... Esse deve ser o momento mais zen da sua vida e você tá aí alucinando... Quer dizer... Alucinando errado... Viajando errado... Ahahahaha... Dá mais uma bola...

- Não... Bruxaria... O que você fez?

- Isso se chama... Voando alto... Aprecie, cara... E você também, demo nervosinho aí dentro...

- As aranhas estão subindo em cima de mim!

- É meeeesmo... Não é que tá, mesmo? Ahahahaha! Oi aranhazinha...

- Argh... Argh... Está tudo girando... Ahahaha...

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Não sei...

- Hihihihi... Ahahahaha!

Os dois caem na gargalhada. Noele que passava pela porta do quarto, vê a fumaça e os dois caídos na cama.

- Minha nossa... Eles estão perdidos, coitados!

- Cara... Que fome... Vamos comer?

- Sim! Preciso de comida! O que vamos comer?

- Sei lá... É tanta opção... Será que ainda tem aquelas bolinhas gostosas da Malu? Ou pizza? Ou Doritos? Burritos! Tem um delivery de burritos aqui?

- Cores... Muitas cores... Querendo me carregar pro céu...

- Cara, você tá muuuuito chapado! Ahahahaha!

- Faça parar... Faça as cores pararem...

Noele dá um facepalm, incrédula pelo que estava vendo.

- Noele! Noel... Mamãe Noel? Mamãe Noel! Traz alguma coisa pra gente comer! Tamo com uma foooooome!

Aiolia segurava um travesseiro e começava a morder.

- Esse javali está cru... E a carne está dura... Que coisa horrível! - Ele rosna e joga o travesseiro longe, voltando a cair sobre a cama.

- Ei! Não joga fora... Deixa um pouco pra mim... O que você jogou? Uma galinha?

Noele sai correndo dali ao sentir o cheiro da fumaça espalhando pelo corredor.

- Você é um cara muito sinistro sabe? Deve ser o mais legal dos demos... E eu me uni aos Vingadores... Vingadores? Eu to nos Vingadores! Ahahahaha! - Tori rola pela cama de tanto rir. - Eu quis dizer aos... Aos... Aqueles caras lá! Os caras com as armas... Procurando uma emoção tão boa quanto a de estar aqui com você, Violência... Sabe o que quero dizer? Ai, por que é tão difícil falar?

- Ooohhh... Tem cogumelos crescendo em mim...

A loira olha pras próprias mãos.

- Cara... Minha mão é muito estranha!

Da câmera de vigilância, Dite escuta tudo e pensa consigo mesmo. A palavra que Tori estava procurando seria, por acaso, "Caçadores"?

**-oOo-**

Camus, Aldebaran, Dohko, Sebastian e Jordana foram teleportados por Mask há poucos minutos atrás, para a mansão onde a garota cresceu, cercada de árvores isolada da cidade. Há muitos anos, Jordana crescera ali, ouvindo as histórias do pai e estudando sobre os Senhores do Submundo.

Os Caçadores provavelmente revistaram a casa inteira quando ela fora capturada, procurando pelos estudos do pai de Jordana. Mas não encontraram, obviamente. Só ela sabia sobre a passagem secreta atrás da estante, revelada por um botão secreto na estante do escritório do pai. Clichê, mas eficiente.

Por muitos anos aquela passagem não era aberta. E agora, eles a abriam novamente. O mofo e a poeira pulam pra fora quando a estante se move de lado. Jordana, apoiada em Camus olha para a escuridão dentro.

- Trouxe lanterna? Deve ter um interruptor em algum lugar aqui.

O grupo adentra o quarto secreto, descendo por uma escada até um porão escuro. Jordana encontra o interruptor e liga uma lâmpada, iluminando o recinto poeirento, cheio de estantes de livros. No centro da sala, um computador velho que Jordana liga e começa a digitar. Ela insere um Pendrive na porta USB e começa a fazer uma cópia dos arquivos do pai.

Antes que os cinco pudessem sair do quarto secreto, bombas de fumaça invadem as janelas. Ouvindo o barulho das janelas quebradas, os guerreiros correm para cima.

- Merda! Só podem ser caçadores!

A casa estava cheia de fumaça e caçadores por todos os lados.

- Não aspirem a fumaça – Dohko diz, mas é interrompido pela tosse.

Caçadores invadem a casa atirando. Camus se esconde atrás do sofá e levanta disparando e matando dois. Dohko surpreende um vindo pelo corredor. Ele o desarma, quebra seu braço e afunda seu rosto na parede.

Sebastian que tinha o olfato mais sensível estava desnorteado e nauseado, caído no chão. No entanto, ele ainda segurava firme sua pistola e disparava contra os vultos dos Caçadores. Aldebaran prepara sua espingarda e se esconde atrás da porta de um quarto. Quando dois caçadores invadem, um leva um tiro nas costas, voando através do quarto e o outro uma coronhada que o derruba no chão. Em seguida, Aldebaran atira na cabeça do homem, que explode num segundo.

Jordana estava desesperada, ouvindo o barulho de luta e disparos. Havia muitos arquivos a serem copiados e ela temia não ser capaz de fazê-lo antes que os Caçadores invadissem o local, a matassem e levassem os arquivos.

Um caçador já se esgueirava por trás dela apontando a arma para sua cabeça, quando Dohko o surppreende com uma adaga nas costas. Jordana olha pra trás de sobressalto ao ouvir o grito do Caçador morto.

- Estou quase terminando...

- Depressa...

Dohko volta a subir as escadas. Os senhores ainda estavam trocando tiros com os Caçadores, quando Sebastian se enfurece, transforma-se num imenso lobo e salta sobre os homens armados. Sua velocidade e ferocidade eram tamanhas que os Caçadores ficam perdidos e encurralados, gritando de desespero.

- Os demônios estão convocando bestas infernais!

Sebastian morde o pescoço do homem, rasgando-o. Em seguida, ele salta sobre outro, fincando suas garras no peito dele e perfurando seu coração. Sebastian é fuzilado pelos caçadores e cai no chão, gemendo e aos poucos revertendo a sua forma humana, quando os Senhores partem para cima dos Caçadores, matando-os. Dohko parte pra cima deles com duas adagas, desferindo golpes certeiros, cortando suas gargantas e perfurando-os no peito.

O último que tenta fugir leva um tiro na nuca, disparado por Camus e morre. A fumaça das bombas começa a dissipar quando Jordana chega ao escritório, tossindo. Camus corre ao seu amparo, ajudando-a a se apoiar.

- Eu consegui copiar. Vamos embora...

Camus acena com a cabeça.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Dark Ookami:** Você fala como se eu fizesse de propósito tanta sugestão de uma "ação" entre Prue x Milo x Phoe... x Mime...? 9.9 E a Tori deu uma (nas palavras da Neko-sama) uma erva danada... 8D

**Neko-sama:** Ninguém sabe de onde a Tori tira suas loucuras, Neko-sama. Só deixo o aviso... Nunca duvide de nada em se tratando dela... E sim, estou resolvendo colocar mais pessoal de Asgard invés de ficar só no núcleo dos cavaleiros... Quem sabe eu não acabo incluindo mais? n.n

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Já imagino o Aiolia com ropas coloridas, sem tomar banho, tererê nos cabelos e vendendo tranqueiras na Praça 7 aqui no centro de BH... 9.9

**Lebam:** Ué... Se qualquer dia, tudo correr bem, quem sabe eu não escrevo esse triângulo? 8D

**Krika Haruno:** O pingente da Maya? Está em mãos capazes. Pode ficar tranquila... E essa cena é a forma perfeita de se iniciar um primeiro beijo e um primeiro... O resto que vem depois do beijo, né? 9.9

**Notte di Luce:** Não tem mesmo. Damn that Geoge Martin... Pode ser um fight delas por conta do Milo? Ele prepararia os biquinis minúsculos e o ringue de lama... 8D [APANHA] x.x E bem, finais felizes são minha especialidade. Mas quem sabe?

**Jules Heartilly:** Enquanto eu escrevo essa fic, me vem vários memes a mente. XD Avante Vingadores! 9.9b

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 21 – Dor da verdade**

Os equipamentos que Dite encomendou eram perfeitos. Os Senhores separaram uma seção do Castelo para o laboratório. Carol e as meninas precisaram fazer uma bela faxina para que o ambiente se tornasse apropriado para se montar um laboratório. Logo já poderia começar a trabalhar numa forma de cura para a doença de Dite. O maior problema era que a doença não era conhecida pelo homem. Ela precisaria estudá-la da estaca zero.

- Posso tirar seu sangue? - Ela diz calçando as luvas descartáveis. - Arregace uma manga, por favor.

Ele começa a retirar a camisa. Carol engole um suspiro ao vê-lo sem camisa, o corpo esbelto e levemente definido por músculos.

- O que... O que está fazendo? - Ela simplesmente imagina como seu rosto deveria estar corado.

- Não consigo arregaçar as mangas dessa camisa. É justa demais. Apenas tome cuidado pra não tocar na minha pele...

- Pode deixar... - Ela veste o jaleco esperando que ele não note o rubor em sua face.

Ela segura no braço dele, procurando a veia. Amarra um elástico no antebraço e dá uns tapinhas para ela se destacar.

- Isso vai doer um pouco...

Ele pareceu não se importar. Assim que ela extraiu a quantidade suficiente, ela estancou a ferida com um algodão embebido em álcool, apesar de achar que um imortal não teria uma hemorragia ou infecção.

- Por que está fazendo isso por mim?

- Hm? Bom... Eu sou uma médica. Quer dizer, biomédica, mas ainda assim... Meu negócio é ajudar pessoas... E também por que... Eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça o quanto é injusto...

- O que é injusto?

- Sua solidão.

Ela disse mesmo aquilo? Agora ela corava mais ainda. Que audácia supor que ele era solitário. Ele ainda tinha amigos não tinha?

- Desculpe. Não quis presumir...

- Tudo bem. Você não está errada. É difícil. Mas não injusto. Eu cometi o crime.

- E já pagou por ele! - Sua voz saiu mais estridente do que ela pretendia. - Então, eu quero te ajudar. Ok?

- Ok...

Dite começava a enxergar a determinação nos olhos de Carol e aquilo lhe deu um pouco de esperança. Embora, ele já tenha tido esperança antes e isso só resultou em uma decepção profunda, arrependimento eterno e remorso incurável.

Quando ele se apaixonou por uma mulher uma vez, há muito tempo. Incapaz de resistir a atração que sentia por ela, ele a tocou. Pediu aos deuses que apenas daquela vez pudesse tocar alguém sem espalhar morte. Ela era tão linda que não podia resistir. Acariciou-lhe o rosto por um breve instante. Em alguns minutos, a mulher começou a tossir sangue e sua pele foi coberta por feridas. O vilarejo inteiro morreu e a doença se espalhou por outros 3.

Dite jurou nunca mais permitir que ninguém o tocasse. Mas após tantos séculos ele sentia mais falta do que ninguém do toque de alguém. O toque de uma mulher. Um toque de Carol? Com seus lindos cabelos castanhos descendo como uma cascata por suas costas. Dite já se pegara várias vezes reparando em seus seios. Não muito grandes, não muito pequenos. Na medida certa para serem tocados e apertados.

Assim como nos filmes que Milo adorava ver e que Dite detestava, ele se pegava imaginando Carol se despindo pra ele, tocando-o. Chupando-o. Cavalgando-o e gritando seu nome enquanto ele se fartava de todo seu corpo e a levava ao clímax. Imaginar os lábios dela sugando seu membro já era o suficiente pra deixá-lo duro.

Mas provavelmente jamais aconteceria. Mesmo que ele pudesse tocá-la, esta sempre fora uma questão sensível para Dite. O fato de que ele nunca esteve com outra mulher. Mesmo antes de ser amaldiçoado, era totalmente dedicado ao seu dever como Guarda-costas dos deuses. Apesar de ter sido criado e batizado por Afrodite, a deusa sempre mostrara sua preferência por Milo. Não que Dite nutrisse qualquer sentimento por Afrodite ou rancor por Milo. Mas, depois da maldição, ele desejou mais do que tudo ter a oportunidade de levar uma mulher pra cama. Poderia ter tentado seduzir Afrodite, não era nada difícil e ele possuia a beleza para comprovar que a deusa do amor e da beleza realmente o moldou com as próprias mãos.

Dite nem percebera como a olhava, admirando-a como o fruto proibido do Éden. Doce, mas pecaminoso. A maçã que faria Dite descobrir o bem e o mal. E ele queria o mal. Queria cometer os mais sedutores pecados com ela.

Dite devaneava tanto que estendia a mão para tentar tocar o rosto de Carol e ela notou. Estava se retraindo, com medo do toque dele. Dite recolheu o braço envergonhado.

- Perdoe-me... Eu não queria...

- Você pode me tocar se quiser...

- Não, não posso...

Carol dá as luvas para Dite. Ele as veste. Ela também, usando as luvas de borracha, segura na mão dele e leva até seu rosto. O toque gentil dele em seu rosto é bom. Elétrico. Estático. Faz ela fechar os olhos e embalar no momento e no carinho. Carol também acaricia o rosto de Dite, desejando beijar aqueles lábios finos e sedutores, admirando seu peito nu. E amaldiçoando qualquer que tenha sido o deus que o amaldiçoou e a privou de seu beijo.

- Erm... Eu vou, voltar ao trabalho agora...

- Já posso vestir a camisa?

- Sim, por favor... Quer dizer... Se quiser...

Em silêncio, ele veste a camisa novamente.

**-oOo-**

Anya observava o homem mal-encarado, de sobretudo, olhos sádicos que diziam "quero te matar dolorosamente" e cicatrizes de queimaduras evidentes no peito. Mask se aproxima da mesa onde Anya e Mime conversavam com Siegfried. Imediatamente, Anya nota as pessoas observando o sujeito musculoso e mal-encarado caminhando entre as mesas.

_"Não nos notem..."_

O comando mental ecoa pelo ambiente do café fazendo as pessoas retomarem suas conversas como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Siegfried fica estático, olhando para o nada.

- A famosa deusa fugitiva...

- Morte, não é?

- Eu sou Mime. Prazer. - Ele estende a mão mas é ignorado por Mask.

- Sabe por que estou aqui?

- Eu faço uma ideia. Deixa eu advinhar... O "Rei-do-Mofo-Eterno" mandou você vir buscar minha cabeça e servir numa bandeja de prata pra ele? - Ela suspira. - Pô morte. Você me decepciona. Um Senhor do Submundo, pau-mandado dos deuses? Enquanto estava no Tártaro, vocês eram lendas dos prisioneiros de lá. "Demônios que nem o inferno foi capaz de conter" e aquela coisa toda.

- Podemos fazer isso do modo fácil ou difícil.

- Fácil ou difícil? Preciso pensar bem.

- Modo fácil, você me deixa te matar logo. Por que você não vai escapar disso. Eu te mato rápido e indolor como recompensa pela colaboração. Difícil? A gente luta, eu te desço a porrada, arranco sua alma. E pode acreditar. Eu sei causar bastante dor.

- Ah por que não disse antes?

Anya saca sua adaga e atira no peito de Mask. Em seguida, ela se teletransporta para Ártico, deixando Mask e Mime pra trás. Ele apenas olha para o Guardião da Morte dando de ombros.

- Eu sou só um espectador, amigo.

Mask arranca a adaga do peito e a joga no chão. Em seguida, ele desaparece.

- Quero ver ele me seguir agora.

Máscara da Morte aparece diante dela, já atacado pelo frio intenso. Anya como uma deusa, apenas sentia um leve incomodo pela temperatura abaixo de zero, mas Mask quase congelou.

- Filha da puta... Vou te degolar por isso!

- Sei, sei... Já ouvi essa antes!

Anya chuta o rosto de Mask e o derruba na água congelante. O frio atravessa o corpo dele como um milhão de agulhas, furando sua pele e atingindo os ossos. Anya desaparece novamente e surge numa praia do Havaí, um dos seus esconderijos onde tem uma casa que ela usa como sua casa de férias, em meio a floresta.

- Acho que distraí ele.

Mask aparece novamente.

- Maldição, como você está me seguindo?

- Eu tenho meus métodos... E obrigado pela praia...

Ele se sacode, removendo uma camada de gelo de si, retira o sobretudo e o joga de lado.

- Você vai pagar por me apunhalar, piranha...

- Estou me borrando de medo, mortinha.

Mask se teletransporta a dois passos de Anya, desferindo um soco no estômago dela e um no rosto. Ela saca outra adaga e contra-ataca. Mask defende com a sua própria. Ela o chuta entre as pernas e quando ele se encurva de dor, tenta apunhalá-lo na nuca. Mask usa o teletransporte para evitar.

- Você só está piorando as coisas pra si mesma.

- Não sabe quem eu sou? Eu sou a deusa da anarquia, seu imbecil! Eu sou uma maldita deusa! Acha que pode comigo?

Anya salta pra cima de Mask e o atinge com um chute no peito. Mask voa pra trás, atingindo a areia da praia como um meteoro. Ele se levanta e corre pra cima dela, teletransportando-se e acertando um soco devastador no queixo que a manda para trás com a mesma potência.

- Deusinha de merda. Eu como deusas secundárias como você no café da manhã...

- Secundária? Eu não sou uma deusa secundária!

O tempo começa a fechar a medida em que Anya se levanta. Nuvens negras começam a trovejar e ela invoca uma ventania que carrega Mask e o atira na direção do mar.

- Secundário o bastante pra você, babaca?

Em alto mar, ele flutua irritado e com o corpo todo dolorido. A força com que a atingiu a água não pareceu ter sido mais fraca do que a força com que teria atingido um piso de concreto.

- Desgraçada... Parece que vou precisar de ajuda pra lidar com essa maldita...

Mask se teletransporta.

**-oOo-**

Mask se teletransporta para a ilha onde seus amigos trabalhavam incessantemente para decifrar os mistérios do templo. Maya era a única presente no templo. Os outros foram vasculhar os arredores a procura de Caçadores.

- Conseguiu encontrá-la?

- Consegui... Mas, vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda?

- A mulher é poderosa. Preciso de alguém que possa me ajudar a capturar ela. Preciso da ajuda de uma feiticeira.

- Ok, mas como fica o trabalho aqui?

- Jordana se vira com a tradução. Aiolos cuida dela. Eu e você vamos caçar uma deusa.

- Ok, acho que posso fazer isso. Cadê o amuleto que eu te emprestei?

Mask leva a mão ao pescoço. O amuleto estava seguro em seu pescoço até encontrar Anya. Tinha certeza, até o momento em que eles chegaram a praia.

- O que foi? Cadê o amuleto?

- Merda, acho que perdi...

- VOCÊ O QUE? - Ela o empurra.

- Ei, mas que porra...?

- Seu cretino! Aquilo era importante pra mim! Como pôde perdê-lo?

- Ei, não foi culpa minha! E que diferença faz? Era só uma merda qualquer!

Maya desfere um soco direto no nariz de Mask. Poucos segundos depois do nariz ser quebrado, ele se regenera, graças ao poder de cura sobre-humano dos imortais.

- Só uma merda qualquer? Aquilo era meu! Era importante e... E... Valioso! Como pôde perdê-lo! Era meu único amuleto mágico... Era minha única...

- Única o que? - Ele grita com ela.

Maya se vira de costas e começa a respirar pesadamente, procurando se acalmar.

- Nada... Não faz mais diferença...

Mask não sabe por que sentiu um peso no peito por ter perdido o maldito amuleto. Ele lembra-se de como ela o entregara com relutância. No mesmo momento, ele pensou que seria algo relacionado a Pandora. Ele sabia sobre o relacionamento que ela tinha com a guerreira.

O celular de Maya toca retirando-os do momento de tensão em que os dois se encontravam.

- Alô? Sim, ele está aqui...

Era Dite. Ela entrega o celular pra Mask.

- O que foi?

- Perdeu o celular?

Mask leva a mão ao bolso do casaco. O celular estava ensopado e provavelmente estragado além da capacidade de reparo.

- É. Perdi. Alguma novidade?

- Algumas. Jordana pegou as anotações do pai. Vai buscar eles e traz todo mundo de volta pra fortaleza. É um caso sério.

- Tá. Vou procurar o Aiolos.

Mask desliga o celular e o joga pra Maya.

- Onde está o Aiolos?

- Não sei. Saiu com a Alex.

- Vai procurar a Morgana que eu vou procurar eles. Temos de voltar pra fortaleza...

**-oOo-**

Alex estava se banhando no lago, pensando em todas as voltas que sua vida deu até aquele momento. Pensando em Aiolos. As loucuras que já fez por causa dele. De onde viera aquilo? Aquela sensação que sentia perto dele? Sempre teve uma vida regrada e calculada. Cada momento e passo planejado. E de repente, Aiolos surge em sua vida como um furacão e a vira de pernas pro ar.

De policial seguidora da lei, ela passa pra uma o que? Guerreira a serviço de imortais, lutando contra um exército de fanáticos? Estava tão distraída que nem notou Aiolos entrando na água e caminhando em sua direção até que estivesse próximo o bastante pra ouvir o barulho de água.

Ele estava atrás dela, nu e observando-a. Ela imediatamente cobre os seios, envergonhada.

- O que está fazendo? Estava me espionando? - Sua voz sai estridente evidenciando sua indignação.

- Desculpe. Não resisti.

- O que você quer?

- Falar com você. E tomar um banho. Você pegou o último sabonete.

Ela cora olhando para o rosto de anjo dele. Um rosto de anjo inocente, mas que a tentava com os mais sórdidos pecados.

- Não dava pra esperar eu terminar o meu? - Ela estende o sabonete pra ele.

- Não. - Ele pega e logo começa a se esfregar.

Alex não consegue tirar os olhos dele. Com o corpo atlético e definido passando o sabonete pelo peito e sob os braços.

- Vou pedir ao Mask pra te levar de volta pra Budapeste. De lá, você vai voltar a sua vida de antes. Voltar a ser policial e lidar com as coisas normais do mundo. Longe disso tudo. Longe da loucura.

Ela não acredita no que estava ouvindo. Ele estava dizendo que ela era fraca demais pra lidar com aquilo? Que audácia a dele!

- Normal? O que está dizendo?

- Você não vai querer se meter com deuses. Acredite. Apesar da noção que vocês, humanos tem de deuses, eles não são benevolentes. São mesquinhos. Orgulhosos. Cruéis. Opressores. Pelo menos os nossos deuses são assim...

- Não entendo. Você está preocupado com o que?

- Com você é claro. - Ele olha pra ela como se não entendesse o motivo da pergunta.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Aiolos.

- Sei que você sabe. Mas isso está te afetando demais. É loucura demais. Honestamente, por que alguém se envolveria com tudo isto, voluntariamente?

- Você está envolvido em toda essa loucura!

- Por causa das minhas decisões. Da minha decisão de abrir a caixa desgraçada, em primeiro lugar!

- E eu estou me evolvendo por minha decisão! Pra ficar com você!

Aiolos foi pego de surpresa. Ela queria ficar com ele? De verdade? Ele, o demônio do Pesadelo em pessoa? Que poderia matá-la a cada noite em que forem pra cama juntos?

- É perigoso pra você...

- Eu consigo aguentar.

- Eu não. Não se eu for a razão da sua morte...

- Você não vai ser. - Ela segura o rosto dele. - Eu posso aguentar. Deixe-me ao menos tentar. Não importa se a aposta é alta demais. Vamos fazer dar certo.

Alex já nem se importava de seus seios estarem descobertos mais. Ela queria esquecer de tudo e concentrar-se apenas em Aiolos. Esquecer dos receios e dos medos, das hesitações e tudo mais. E concentrar-se em Aiolos. Em saciar o desejo que sentia por ele. Chega de se conter. Só queria ele.

E o beijo libera tudo. Abre a represa pra todo o desejo que eles vinham reprimindo até então. Aiolos a desejava assim como ela o desejava. Chega de espera. Agora só queriam se beijar e se tocar. Explorar os corpos um do outro.

Deslizar as mãos pelo peito musculoso dele, enquanto ele aperta seus seios. Aiolos, o anjo que a fazia se afogar no pecado mais delicioso. Aiolos a ergue nos braços e Alex envolve o corpo dele com as pernas. Ele leva a boca ao seio dela e o roçar de seu dente no mamilo arrepia seu corpo. Alex curva o corpo pra trás, sentindo a língua dele lambendo seu seio. Primeiro um, depois o outro, causando um calor delicioso entre suas pernas.

Aiolos já estava duro, e seu membro roçava no sexo de Alex. A sensação era erótica, deliciosa e aumentava seu fogo. Aiolos ainda se deliciava no sabor do seio dela. O mesmo sabor afrodisíaco da vez em que transaram há dois anos atrás.

- Aiolos...

- O que?

- Quero você dentro de mim... Rápido...

- Ainda não...

- O que? O que está... Ooohh...

Aiolos queria prolongar seu prazer ao máximo. Ele a toca. Como um anjo pode carregar tanto pecado assim? E tão bom. Em seguida, os dedos dele deslizam pra dentro dela. Pela segunda vez, ela tomba pra trás, absorvendo todo o prazer que ele lhe dava.

Alex não entende como Aiolos pode levá-la tão longe. Como ele consegue fazer a recatada e concentrada Alex, que sempre se esforçou tanto pra exibir seu profissionalismo para o mundo se liberar tanto e se deixar ser levada tanto pelo desejo?

Como na primeira e única vez em que transaram. Ela fizera coisas que nunca fizera com homem algum e só ele tivera esse poder sobre ela. Ela o chupou. No auge do tesão das preliminares, sentiu um desejo incontrolável de envolvê-lo com a boca e o fez. E Aiolos retribuíra. Ele também levou a boca até seu sexo e a lambeu com maestria, levando-a ao clímax.

E só ela tinha o poder de levar Aiolos a esquecer todo receio e medo de se envolver com uma mulher e entregar-se completamente a ela. De corpo e alma. Alex tem um orgasmo com a contínua carícia de Aiolos entre suas pernas e queria mais. O orgasmo foi tão delicioso que ela o apertou contra seu corpo, afundando o rosto dele entre seus seios. A mão de Aiolos que a segurava, desce de suas costas para as nádegas, apertando-as.

- Aiolos... Não estou aguentando mais...

Ela desce sobre ele, sentindo sua ereção invadindo-a. A mesma sensação de dois anos antes. Ambos já estavam completamente tomados pelo desejo. Ele a segurava pela cintura e movia o quadril, enfiando dentro dela, em estocadas firmes que arrancavam gemidos dela. Sim. Adeus recato. Ela só queria gemer e sentir mais dele dentro de si.

Alex já começava a se mover no ritmo das estocadas. Queria com mais força, mais intensidade.

- Mais forte, Aiolos...

- Ainda não... - Ele ainda queria prolongar mais o prazer.

- Por que não? - Ela quase implorou. - Mais rápido... Mais forte... Preciso...

- Quero... Ser gentil...

- Não se preocupe com isso... - Ela o beija. - Não estou aguentando mais...

Aiolos aperta o seio dela. Chupa-o novamente. Alex continua a se mover sobre ele, com mais velocidade. O prazer que ele sentia ao vê-la tão extasiada e sedenta o deixava ainda mais excitado. A pele sedosa molhada, escorregadia se esfregando no seu corpo endurecido pela guerra era o mais excitante afrodisíaco. Não queria gozar rápido demais. Uma mulher tão linda e tão perfeita tinha de ser saboreada por muito tempo.

- Aiolos! Eu não aguento mais... Mais rápido! Preciso...

Alex já estava praticamente deitada sobre a água, com as pernas em volta dele. A visão era tão erótica que Aiolos não conseguiria segurar por muito mais tempo. Ele a segura pela cintura e arremete cada vez mais forte contra ela.

Os gemidos de prazer deles eram sufocados a medida em que chegavam mais e mais próximo do orgasmo. Alex novamente se levanta e abraça Aiolos com força quando a última investida dele a faz gozar. O orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. O orgasmo que só Aiolos sabia dar a ela.

Ela estava ofegante, largada sobre os ombros dele, sentindo os beijos de Aiolos em seu pescoço e roçar leve de suas mãos em suas costas. Em seguida, ela desenlaça o corpo dele de suas pernas e mirando-o nos olhos, eles se beijam novamente. Desta vez, um beijo mais lento e romântico. Um beijo de desejo saciado. Pesadelos suspirava em sua cabeça.

_"Ela é gostosa..."_

_"Não se meta..."_

_"Quero prová-la de novo..."_

- Se os dois já acabaram... - Eles ouvem a voz de Mask de cima de uma pedra. - Vistam-se logo que temos de voltar imediatamente pra fortaleza.

Mask desaparece.

- Ai, meu Deus! Eu não acredito! Ele estava espiando a gente!

- Eu não acho que estava...

- Como pode ter certeza? Ele estava ali! E se ele viu a gente?

- Mask não é chegado a voyeurismo.

- Como sabe? E se ele estava... Fazendo alguma coisa? Ai, meu Deus! Onde eu enfio a cara agora?

Aiolos sorri, puxando-a pra fora do lago e ignorando as reclamações de Alex. Ela ainda reclamava enquanto ele apenas passava a toalha pelo seu corpo molhando, secando-a.

- Aiolos! Eu não vou conseguir mais olhar nos olhos dele! Nós não vamos mais viver naquela fortaleza! Eu não acredito que ele me viu nua!

Aiolos dá um selinho em Alex e a segura pelos ombros.

- Vista-se. Não podemos nos atrasar muito ou Mask ficará irritado.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ouvi. - Ele diz caminhando até sua pilha de roupas.

- E... E... Não vai fazer nada?

- Fazer o que?

- Aiolos!

**-oOo-**

Charlie acorda sobre uma cama. O ambiente ela reconhece. O quarto de Saga. As lembranças, tanto boas quanto ruins, invadem sua mente assim que a luz do sol invade o ambiente. Estava sonhando? Saga invadindo seu quarto de hotel e esfaqueando-a (de novo!), Kanon lutando com ele. Ela se lembra de um hospital, mas era tudo confuso. Ela se lembra de Kanon novamente, todo ferido e machucado como ela nunca vira antes, invadindo seu leito e carregando-a nos braços pra fora dali.

Se tudo aquilo foi real, sua confusão começava a fazer sentido agora. Ai! A dor no ombro era bem real. Então tudo aquilo foi real.

- Bom dia, sua vaca...

Charlie olha pro lado e vê Ella sentada, lendo uma revista.

- Bom dia, vagabunda...

As duas se encaram por um momento e logo começam a rir.

- Seu bom humor melhorou.

Charlie já começava a ter vagas lembranças de uma discussão afogada a álcool que teve com Ella.

- Escuta, Ella. Eu queria pedir...

- Já vou te interromper aí. Não precisa se desculpar. Já ouvi coisa pior de você bêbada. Mas, vou te dar um "eu te avisei".

- Pode deixar o sermão do "eu te avisei" pra depois? Meu namorado tentou me matar... De novo...

- Ah todo relacionamento tem problemas. Homens. Adooooram exagerar.

Charlie não consegue evitar o riso alto. Mas logo ela faz uma anotação mental pra não repetir outra dose dessas pelo bem de seu ombro ferido.

- Tem alguma coisa pra comer? Tô faminta...

Ella entrega a bandeja pra Charlie.

- O que é isso? O cheiro é delicioso, apesar de parecer meio nojento...

- Malu quem fez. Ela disse que se chama "Feijoada". É coisa de brasileiro. Eu provei e é bom.

Charlie dá uma boa garfada na comida.

- Meu Deus! Como arroz com feijão pode ser tão bom?

- E não se esqueça dos pedaços de porco no meio.

Charlie come mais um pouco, quase dando fim a metade do prato antes de conseguir falar de novo.

- O que aconteceu ao Saga?

- Não sei. Só o Kanon apareceu com você aqui. Ele estava todo arrebentado.

Charlie termina de comer e se levanta da cama. Ela caminha até o quarto de Kanon, fechando a porta atrás de si. Temia que Kanon tivesse feito o pior e matado Saga. Ela ainda se preocupa com ele, mesmo tentando ser morta várias vezes.

- Oi. Não está melhor?

- Estou bem. Obrigada. E você?

- Eu pioro rápido. Imortais sempre pioram rápido.

- Que bom. Agora me responde. Você... Matou o Saga?

- Claro que sim.

Alívio. Por um momento, ela temia tanto o pior que esqueceu que ele era o Guardião de Mentiras.

- Onde ele está, Kanon?

- Eu posso contar. É pior pra você se não souber. Saga não foi enfeitiçado por Cronos pra te matar. Por isso eu posso contar onde ele está. Ele não vai te matar no momento em que te vir. Insanidade não está tomando conta dele cada vez mais.

- E vai fazer o que? Deixar ele... Preso e ferido em algum lugar?

- Não.

- Por favor, me fala. Tem de haver um jeito de... Desfazer o que o Cronos fez!

- Tem. É possível. Não sinto muito. Mas, negociar com os deuses sempre acaba de forma feliz! Quando eles dão uma ordem, o melhor é desobedecer. Ou podemos acabar menos amaldiçoados do que já somos.

- Tem de haver um modo...

- Se te faz sentir pior, ele não me implorou pra detê-lo. Ele não resistiu com todas as forças pra ser impedido de fazer uma coisa de que ele se orgulharia pra sempre...

- Vê? Ele está resistindo. Ele pode lutar contra isso... E eu vou encontrá-lo. Com ou sem você.

Ela sai do quarto.

**-oOo-**

Mask se teletransporta com o resto dos outros, exatamente quando Charlie chega a sala de estar. Os guerreiros estavam fazendo um cerco em volta de Tori. Aiolia foi o primeiro a encará-la.

- Você é uma caçadora?

- Sou.

- Sua cara de pau é inacreditável! - Grita Milo.

- Qual o problema? Sua peguete lá em cima não é uma caçadora também?

- É. Eu estava pensando exatamente nisso... - Shura resmunga.

- Agora não. - Mask já se coloca entre os dois.

Dohko é o próximo a partir pra cima de Tori.

- Eu devia enfiar uma faca na sua garganta e descê-la até a sua barriga.

Tori chuta o saco de Dohko e vira um murro na cara dele.

- Manda ver! Você só está me deixando mais animada pra uma luta!

Dohko se levanta furioso e ataca Tori. Aiolia o segura, no mesmo instante e o atira contra a parede. Os dois já estavam se transformando em demônios, com seus rostos desformados e seus olhos brilhando em vermelho. Violência x Ira, Round 2.

_"Ninguém ameaça nossa mulher!"_

_"Ela é minha!"_

_"MATE-O! NOSSA MULHER!"_

- Ok... Se você quer mais uma surra...

- A mulher é minha, Ira! - Aiolia ruge.

- Parem! - Diz Mask. - É isso que essa louca quer, não vêem? Nos separar!

- Errado, Guardião da Cripta! - Tori aponta o dedo na cara dele. - Eu estou aqui por ele. Por causa dele. - Ela aponta pra Aiolia. - E só por causa dele. Olha pra cara dele. Olha pra esses olhos. Parece que ele vai esquartejar todo mundo aqui a qualquer momento. E eu sou bem capaz de chutar o saco dele também, só pra ver se ele faria mesmo.

- Por que? O que ganharia com isso?

- Emoção... Excitação... Sabe o que é viver num mundo tedioso como esse? Até caçar demônios e criaturas da noite já estava chato! - Ela joga os braços pro alto. - Mas ele mudou tudo. Ele me excita como nada nesse mundo foi capaz de excitar. Tudo que eu estive fazendo até agora foi pra ver ele assim. Prestes a me matar...

Todos olham pra Tori como se ela fosse louca. Exceto Aiolia que a olhava com a intensidade de uma fera olhando sua presa. Parte dele queria matar Tori. A outra sentia-se excitada. Excitada com a beleza e a audácia dela. Irritado pelo atrevimento dela de ser manipulado todo esse tempo.

- O que está dizendo, mulher? Que você... Me quer?

- Dãaa! Demorou pra advinhar, heim?

Aiolia joga Tori por cima dos ombros.

- O que está fazendo? - Tori grita com ele.

- Vamos pro quarto, mulher!

Tori olha para os guerreiros incrédula.

- Tchauzinho pessoal!

Aiolia anda a passos largos, praticamente pulando degraus até chegar a seu quarto. Quando entram, Tori é arremessada na cama desde a porta. Aiolia já tirava a camisa e seus olhos estavam mudando de vermelho pra um púrpura forte.

Ele se aproxima da cama, Tori está deitada com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Aiolia se deita sobre ela, farejando-a. Aquele rosto deformado e assustador arrepia seu corpo por completo. Aiolia leva a mão ao seio dela, e Violência praticamente ronrona de excitação em sua mente.

A tatuagem de borboleta de Aiolia pulsa. O demônio estava excitado? A mão de Aiolia sobe até o pescoço de Tori e num único movimento, ele rasga a camisa que ela usava, junto do sutiã, expondo os seios fartos da loira.

Tori beija Aiolia, puxando-o pra si. Ela sente a ereção dele entre suas pernas, aparecendo pra dar "alô".

- Sim... - Ela diz entre beijos. - Finalmente...

- Finalmente... Você será minha!

Aiolia leva a boca ao seio e o morde de leve com seus dentes que já estava praticamente afiados. O roçar dos dentes sobre o seio arrepiava-a e a sensação de que Aiolia podia se descontrolar a qualquer momento a deixava molhada.

Aiolia começa a balançar a cabeça aos poucos.

- O que foi? Continua...

- Espera...

_"Vamos! Foda a mulher!"_

- Esperar o que?

- Você... Virgem...

- E daí! - Ela o beija novamente.

- Ser... Delicado...

Aiolia estava preocupado com Violência. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava se controlar. Se violência se manifestar durante o ato, Tori poderia acabar como uma mancha vermelha na parede e Aiolia não permitiria aquilo.

Mas Tori não queria esperar. Ela enfia a mão na calça dele, segurando o pênis e massageando.

- Precisa de mais incentivo, é?

- Espere...

- Não! Anda logo! Vira homem... Ou melhor, demônio, e transa comigo!

- Você pode morrer, mulher!

- Só está me deixando mais excitada!

Aiolia se levanta de repente, rugindo. Tori pensa que Violência estava se manifestando e se anima ainda mais com a ideia. Até Aiolia começar a esmurrar a parede. Ele desfere soco atrás de soco na parede até a mão sangrar e a parede rachar.

O rosto dele vai lentamente retornando ao normal.

_"A mulher! Quero a mulher!"_

_"Não! Ela não! Ela é minha!"_

_"Nossa mulher! FODA A MULHER!"_

_"MINHA!"_

Aiolia ruge mais uma vez, desferindo um último soco na parede e retornando completamente ao normal.

- Mas... O que pensa que está fazendo? - Tori pergunta indignada.

- Não posso... Não assim...

- Não! Volta a incorporar o capiroto e vem transar!

- Primeira vez... Não assim...

Aiolia se levanta e cambaleia exausto até o banheiro. Conter Violência foi um esforço sobrenatural até mesmo pra ele. O demônio estava quase tão agitado quanto era no princípio, quando fora aprisionado em seu corpo. Tori ouve a ducha sendo ligada (provavelmente fria, ela imagina) e a porta sendo trancada.

- Ei! Volta aqui e termina o que começou!

- Não! Espera, maldição!

- Eu posso me juntar a você?

- Não, maldita mulher! Quer morrer?

- Porra, nunca tive um orgasmo, mas já tive a sensação de ser negada a um? Isso não é justo!

Tori chuta a porta.

- Babaca!

Ela se joga sobre a cama, emburrada e frustrada.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**RavenclawWitch:** Você esperava isso DO SAGA? Ele tem cara de maconheiro? Ahahaha! E preocupa não que a Jordana não vai ser sem teto. Ela tá olhando uma fortaleza enorme pra ela morar. 9.9b

**Neko-sama:** Tá todo mundo ficando animadinho nessa fic. Só falta, Prue x Milo x Phoe ficarem... Assanhadinhos também... 9.9

**Notte di Luce:** Sugestão anotada. Mais tapa na cara, mais puxão de cabelo e mais unhadas. E sobre a Tori, o Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade já atestou ela como legalmente louca. x.x

**Krika Haruno:** Sua cena virá logo. Paciência pequena gafanhoto. E você é a segunda pessoa que cobra um barraco Mask x Maya depois dessa do pingente. Vou dar o barraco também de compensação... XD

**Tsuki Moonlight:** Bom, alguém tem de ser fofo no meio desse tanto de Pervertido, né? Meme do Dite: protegendo a virgindade. Nível: Peste apocalíptica! 8D [Apanha da Lune-sensei]

**Lebam:** Acho que a Tori ainda derruba essa fortaleza na cabeça dos Senhores... x.x

**Jules Heartilly:** Anos? Séculos! Dite já deve tá quase subindo nas paredes de tanta agonia... XD E já reparou como o Aiolos sempre é flagrado quando tá se agarrando com a Alex? Vai ter sorte assim, heim? 9.9

**Margarida:** Pergunta. Até quando sua sede de sangue será saciada por esses momentos? Eu posso providenciar mais... XD

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 22 – Vitória e Conquista**

Shura estava no terraço da fortaleza, de pé, observando a lua derramar sua luz sobre o mundo. Várias vezes ele estivera naquele mesmo lugar, quando seu demônio clamava tanto por dor que uns cortes apenas não seriam o bastante para aplacar sua sede.

Mas ultimamente, ele não precisava mais de tanta dor. Era estranho. Estar acostumado com aquilo por tanto tempo e de repente, a sede começa a desaparecer. Por séculos, sua única companheira era a dor que causava a si mesmo para não ter de causar a outros. E agora que ela parecia cada vez menor, ele sentia-se assustado.

Pois o demônio da esperança parecia pairar sobre sua cabeça, enchendo-o de sonhos em que ele possui uma vida normal, sem o auto-flagelo e talvez ao lado de uma bela mulher. Sim, ele desejava isso. Ver os outros se envolvendo com aquelas belas mulheres despertara em si uma vontade parecida. A vontade de fazer amor com uma mulher sem levá-la a loucura. Os outros não pareciam perceber, mas elas estavam curando-os. Pelo menos aliviando-os das maldições que carregavam.

Agora Shura estava completamente afogado em esperanças. E pensar que apenas o resmungo de seu demônio em sua mente e a tatuagem de borboleta em seu peito, próximo ao coração, lhe dava a paz de saber que ainda estava amaldiçoado.

Duplamente amaldiçoado, pois a dor ainda era necessária e a mulher que invadiu seus pensamentos se recusava a sair de lá. E ela ainda era a mulher de seu amigo Mask. Por mais que ela dissesse que eles não tinham um compromisso sério, ela era a mulher de um dos seus melhores amigos. E ele não cometeria este tipo de traição. Não com Mask. Não com nenhum deles.

Por isso, ele estava ali. Pra tentar sentir novamente aquela sede. A doce agonia de sentir seu corpo ser estilhaçado e se reconstituir novamente, por dias, imerso na dor. Era uma dor mais suportável do que a ideia de trair um de seus irmãos.

Por tantos séculos eles dividiram seus fardos, na medida do possível. Mas quando Aiolia e Dohko se ofereceram para surrá-lo algumas vezes, ele se recusara. Não queria seu dividir seu fardo com os outros. Idiota egoísta. Como se o seu fosse mais pesado do que os dos outros. Seu fardo é tão pesado quanto os deles. Então, que ele o carregue sozinho.

Por várias vezes ele subiu ali, incapaz de resistir a agonia que a altura prometia. Se atirou várias vezes dali de cima, sentindo seus ossos se partirem, perfurarem sua carne e órgãos afundando seu copor numa poça de lama, rochas e sangue.

A ansiedade que sentia era quase uma agonia por si só. Mas agora, seu demônio estava quieto. Ele não gritava em sua mente como antes, exigindo que Shura se jogasse. Só havia o silêncio. E a dor em seu peito crescendo mais e mais.

- Desça daí. - O silêncio é interrompido.

A voz vem de trás dele. Mask. Ótimo. Tudo o que ele menos queria. O irmão traído por seu desejo estúpido.

- A ideia é essa.

- Você anda estranho ultimamente. Vai desembuchar e dizer o que é?

- Não. Não tenho nada a dizer.

"Estou desejando sua mulher"? Era isso que diria? "Se eu disser você mesmo me atira daqui de cima, então pra que te dar esse trabalho?" Não impôs sua maldição aos outros antes, não o faria agora.

- Você não me engana. Estamos todos vendo. Você não está se cortando. Está se privando da dor? Por que?

- Não estou me privando dela.

- Por que não está se cortando?

- Estou sentindo dor de outra forma.

- Como?

Silêncio. Shura não diz nada. Não aguentava dizer. Sentia vergonha.

- Uma outra forma de dor. Mas eu não quero essa dor. Eu quero a antiga.

- Talvez você queira, eu duvido. Mas eu não sinto falta de você emporcalhando a casa de sangue. Vai me dizer o que você tem ou não, porra?

- Não preciso te dizer nada.

- O caralho que não. Somos todos irmãos aqui. Não pode haver nenhuma vergonha que você passe que todos nós já não passamos.

E era verdade. Cada um deles tinha sua parcela de crimes e vergonhas. Mais do que qualquer um poderia ter. Aiolia ainda se envergonhava de ter matado Pandora. Milo se envergonhava das vezes em que seu demônio exigia sexo e não havia uma mulher próxima para aplacar seu desejo e ele teve de se entregar ao sexo com outros homens. Dite, encantado por uma mulher, ousou tocar-lhe o rosto e espalhou uma praga que exterminou a vida de um vilarejo.

Todos eles compartilharam as dores um dos outros. Nenhum deles jamais fez chacota da vergonha de outro. Não tinham o direito. Mas mesmo assim Shura não conseguia suportar.

- E a vergonha da traição?

- A quem você traiu?

- Você.

Mask franziu o cenho. O que ele estava dizendo?

- Como? Quando?

- Sua mulher. Eu a desejo. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa senão nela.

Mask se lembra de como surtou com Ella por suspeitar que ela estaria interessada em Shura por sua maldição. Em sua mente, ele queria poupar ambos. Ella aparentemente via Shura como uma saída pra sua maldição e Shura talvez visse da mesma forma. Contudo, ele sabia que ambos as odiavam. Por um instante, se perguntou se ambos suportariam ficar juntos. Suas maldições crescendo e comsumindo a si mesmos.

E depois do surto que teve com Ella ele se deu conta de que isso não era da conta dele. Mesmo que suas maldições os consumissem, ele não tinha o direito de interferir. Por um lado, um poderia ser o alívio que o outro buscava.

Se havia alguém que merecia um alívio era Shura. Claro que todos os outros possuíam terríveis maldições. Todos mereciam um alívio. Ella poderia ser o de Shura. Talvez seja por isso que Mask se afastara tanto dela ultimamente. Sempre dizendo que estava ocupado (e estava mesmo) com os constantes problemas que surgiram em suas vidas desde o dia em que Cronos depôs Zeus.

- Desça daí, Shura. Você não precisa carregar essa culpa.

Shura não dizia nada. Tinha medo de ser Saori enchendo sua cabeça de esperança novamente.

- Você a ama?

- Sim... - Shura responde após mais alguns minutos de silêncio. - Eu creio que sim.

- Ela corresponde?

- Não sei se ela me ama. Acredito que ela me deseje.

Com Ella é difícil saber. Mask sempre sentia uma pontada de ciúmes por saber que ela transava com outros homens. Não eram casados, mas ele tinha ciúmes dela e sentia vontade de caçar e matar cada homem que já a tocara. Era uma falha que aqueles imortais tinham. Eram possessivos com tudo. Principalmente suas mulheres. Exceto Milo. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser possessivo com mulher alguma, já que precisava constantemente de sexo com parceiras diferentes.

- Então, pare de se torturar. E fique com ela.

- Você não se importa?

- Não.

Mas teria uma conversa séria com Ella sobre essa história de vários parceiros. Ele poderia aguentar, mas Shura pprovavelmente não. Mask podia ver o sofrimento do amigo, quase palpável pra ele preferir se jogar do topo da fortaleza, do que pensar em trair um amigo.

- Agora desça daí. E vá atrás da sua mulher, porra...

Mask se vira abruptamente, descendo as escadas com pressa. Nunca vira seus amigos mais atormentados. Milo mal transava ultimamente, afogando-se em ambrosia. O amigo que era sempre feliz e brincalhão, agora era amargo e deprimido. E Mask podia apostar que isso estava relacionado a caçadora que ele trouxera pra casa.

Mulheres eram sempre um problema. Cronos, caçadores e Saori caindo sobre suas cabeças com tudo que eles poderiam imaginar, e aqueles homens, soldados, estavam se afogando em auto-piedade por conta de mulheres. Por isso Mask nunca mais se apaixonou depois daquela única vez. Um erro que aquele idiota não cometeria mais, ele pensa enquanto vê Maya esperando por ele para juntos caçarem Anya.

- Tudo pronto? - A cara dela não era de bom humor.

- Claro... - Ele faz que sim.

Erro que ele jamais cometeria mais uma vez.

**-oOo-**

Ella e Liv chegam ao prédio da empresa Draculz para a reunião do dia, bem cedo de manhã. Os membros da junta diretora convocaram uma reunião para discutir a venda da empresa e desta vez, Ella veio armada e preparada. Com a melhor advogada que já conheceu em sua vida. A advogada dos demônios mais cruéis do próprio inferno.

- Bom dia, senhores.

- Senhorita Draculz. - Diz Julian beijando o dorso de sua mão. - Espero que não haja ressentimentos entre nós pelo que houve em nosso último encontro.

- Claro que não, Julie. Vamos começar logo com isso? Esta é minha advogada Liv Morgenstern.

- É um prazer. - Julian repete o gesto com Liv.

Os três entram na sala de reuniões e são recepcionados por todos.

- Muito bem. Nós vamos concluir nossos negócios. A senhorita Draculz irá aprovar a venda da empresa para o senhor Solo e as transações bancárias serão...

- Pode parar por aí. - Liv interrompe Johan. - A venda já foi concluída.

- O que? - Julian Solo bate na mesa. - Mas... Como?

- Não interessa. - Responde Ella. - As ações já foram vendidas. Ela não vai cair nas mãos de um aproveitador mal caráter como você, Solo.

- E pra quem você vendeu, sua vadia insana? - Johan se levanta gritando. - Como conseguiu que nossas ações fossem vendidas?

- A resposta a sua primeira pergunta é: Eu as vendi pra mim. Suas ações foram ao ar e eu as comprei. Agora eu detenho 100% da compania. Como eu fiz isso? Bom, um mágico não revela seus segredos.

Os membros da junta começam a acessar seus laptops para conferir. Precisavam ver para acreditar. Ella mal conseguia conter o sorriso em seu rosto. Precisava se lembrar de enviar uma bela cesta de natal a Dite. Realmente era ótimo conhecer um excelente hacker e um gênio do mercado de ações.

Dite era o responsável pela consideravel fortuna que os Senhores do Submundo detinham para manter sua fortaleza, suas armas e seu conforto. Eram abastados o bastante pra se manter ricos, fazer generosas doações, o que levou o povo de Budapeste a respeitá-los e vê-los com bons olhos. A população os tratava por "anjos". Irônico que eles fossem justamente o contrário.

- Isso... Isso... Não pode ser!

- Mas é. Aprovado por vocês. Legalmente vendidas e legalmente compradas por mim, como diz os documentos da minha advogada, que cuidou de toda a burocracia.

Liv saiu distribuindo os memorandos para cada um dos membros para que conferissem. Sempre que se aproximava de um dos homens, eles pareciam um tanto inebriados por seu perfume e alguns chegavam a levantar brevemente a mão para tentar tocá-la, mas logo se refreavam. Apesar disso, os olhares vorazes pra ela não diminuiam e ela procurava se afastar deles o mais rápido possível. Por que Ella fodeu o cu deles não significava que ela estava disposta a terminar aquela reunião com um gang-rape sobre a imensa mesa de mármore com um bando de velhos hipócritas.

- Boa leitura. - Ela dizia com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, sua puta! Eu pretendo processá-la por isso!

- Faça o que quiser. - Ella não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Sabia que o trabalho de Liv era impecável e que os cretinos não encontrariam uma brecha legal pra desfazer o que ela fez ou arrancar um centavo dela. - Senhor Solo? Sinto muito, mas não será hoje que você se apropriará de minha empresa. Quanto ao resto de vocês, desapareçam da minha frente. Você estão todos demitidos.

- Você nos arruinou!

- Da mesma forma que você tentou fazer comigo, Johan! Agora seja homem e dê o fora daqui, porra!

- Isso não ficará assim, senhorita Draculz. Você não sabe com quem está se metendo.

- Isso é uma ameaça? Muito cuidado, Senhor Solo.

- Tudo bem, Liv. Deixe-o. Ele não pode fazer nada. Está derrotado.

Quando todos saem da sala, Ella ainda pode ouvir os gritos indignados de Johan no corredor. Mesmo com a porta fechada.

- Bela vitória hoje, Ella.

- Obrigada. Você fez por merecer seu pagamento.

Do lado de fora do prédio, Johan puxava Julian Solo pelo braço para exigir respostas.

- Que diabo aconteceu? Eu pensei que tínhamos um acordo! Você nos traiu junto daquela cretina?

- Estou tão surpreso quanto você, Johan. E francamente... Questionar a minha lealdade ao grande anjo? A mim? Não seja ridículo!

- Então como aquela prostituta dos demônios conseguiu?

- Eu não faço ideia. Mas se não podemos derrubá-los financeiramente, ainda podemos derrubá-los com todo o poder dos Caçadores.

Julian Solo entra em sua limusine e deixa Johan para trás. Ele parte, imaginando como explicará sua falha ao grandioso anjo. Jurou que não mais decepcionaria aquele anjo glorioso que dedicou sua existência a livrar o mundo dos mais vis demônios que já caminharam sobre a face da Terra. Os Senhores do Submundo.

**-oOo-**

Com Saga da forma que estava e Kanon de cama, restou a responsabilidade de fazer compras para Aldebaran e Noele. O guerreiro estava de mal humor não apenas por detestar essa responsabilidade, afinal seu demônio ainda via Noele como uma conquista. Uma vitória que ele precisaria alcançar para não ter seu corpo perfurado por uma dor insuportável.

Sim, insuportável. A dor que lhe aflingia era como facas mergulhadas em ácido adentrando seu corpo por todos os lados, deixando feridas terríveis, cobertas de sal e cauterizadas a fogo em seguida.

Por isso, Aldebaran sempre buscava a vitória quando desafiado. Ser derrotado em uma luta ele poderia até aceitar. Mas não por que perdeu um desafio de levar uma mulher pra cama. Ele ainda se lembrava de como as mulheres com quem se envolveu se aproveitavam de sua maldição assim que descobriam.

Aldebaran estava revivendo isso agora. Mas desta vez, não foi Noele quem o levou a isso. Mas sim, Milo. Seu amigo. O que tornava a coisa ainda pior. Aldebaran seduziria Noele, mesmo não sentindo nada por ela e depois que ela estivesse apaixonada, a descartaria. Por que tudo que importava era a vitória. Todo o resto era descartável. Inclusive as mulheres.

Mas Noele era uma boa pessoa e não merecia aquilo. Qualquer outra mulher Aldebaran não se importaria de seduzir e descartar. Mas Noele era uma pessoa altruísta e generosa que já sofrera demais com a morte do namorado.

O Guardião da derrota ainda sofria com um pouco de culpa por aquilo. Os caçadores o mataram tentando capturá-lo e na hora, ele não se importou com os sentimentos de Noele. Não se preocupou em matá-los nem como forma de vingança pelo namorado dela. Só se importou com a vitória. Era tudo que importava. Era tudo que ele queria.

- Aldebaran? - Ela toca de leve seu braço, trazendo-o de volta ao mundo real.

- Hm?

- Eu perguntei se você gostaria de levar peixe.

- Ah, claro. Seria uma ótima ideia.

Ela sorri e ele nota novamente o sorriso gracioso em seu rosto.

- Você está tão distraído. Fazer compras deve ser tedioso pra você, não é?

- De forma alguma. Não quando a companhia é boa.

Uma jogada boa. Apenas se aquecendo. Noele se virou pro outro lado e retomou as compras, corando o rosto, sem saber ao certo o que pensar daquilo. Aldebaran estaria flertando? Com ela? E se estivesse? Como reagiria aquilo? Ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar dele. Era diferente dos outros. De longe o mais alto e mais musculoso. Pelo que já conhecera dele, era simpático, mas extremamente feroz. Carregava um olhar feroz o tempo inteiro, como quem esperava mandar a mensagem: "Me desafie a te matar e vai se arrepender!" e pelo que ela ouvira das mulheres era exatamente assim que ele era.

Aliás, pelo que viu de seu primeiro encontro com ele, era assim que ele era. Ele se lançou em combate contra aqueles... Do que ele o chamara? Caçadores? Fossem quem fossem. Aldebaran foi fuzilado por todos os lados e não parou de lutar mesmo quando estava sem balas. Sacou suas adagas e lutou até mesmo com as mãos nuas. Mas não se entregou. Ela pensou que ele estava morto até Mask chegar para levá-los pra fortaleza.

O que levava Noele a pensar: Será que Aldebaran já teve namoradas? Alguma mulher que amou? Era uma pontadinha de ciúmes que ela sentia naquele momento pensando em Aldebaran junto de outra mulher?

- Deba. Pode pegar os ovos, por favor?

- Isso é um desafio?

- Não seja bobo! - Ela sorri e volta a procurar os ítens da lista. E era uma lista enorme. Antes das mulheres chegarem, já eram 13 guerreiros. Imagina agora com Shion e as outras garotas ali. 14 mulheres pra 14 guerreiros. Destino?

Melhor que não seja. Noele nem sabia o que sentia por Aldebaran. Achava-o bonito de uma forma rude. Uma massa de músculos com um rosto que não exibia a beleza exótica dos outros guerreiros. Ele era mais... Rudimentar. Um rosto anguloso com o nariz um pouco grande, o que lhe dava um ar de um guerreiro bárbaro com aquelas sobrancelhas não aparadas, que se uniam entre os olhos.

Longe do tipo de homem com quem Noele se envolvia. Menos músculos, mais cérebro. Não que Aldebaran fosse um idiota, longe disso. Mas sua obsessão por batalhas e vitórias era um pouco intimidante. Até uma partida de video-game com ele quase terminara em desastre quando um de seus amigos o desafiou no outro dia.

Um relacionamento entre eles? Seria impossível. Se ele precisa vencer sempre, do que ele abriria mão se tivesse de escolher? Dela? Ou das suas vitórias? Estando em constante guerra como está, do que ele não seria capaz? De traí-la com uma mulher inimiga? Melhor nem pensar nisso. E por que estava pensando em relacionamentos com Aldebaran?

Noele alcança uma maçã quando ela lhe escapole da mão e cai em direção ao chão, mas é aparada no ar por um rapaz. A maçã é levada a mão de Noele.

- Oh, obrigada. E bons reflexos.

- Obrigado.

Noele sorri e volta para as compras.

- Com licença.

- Vem sempre por aqui? - O rapaz pergunta.

- Não. Não costumo vir aqui.

- Onde estou com a cabeça? Prazer, meu nome é Sorento.

Ele estende a mão, e Noele imediatamente o cumprimenta.

- Prazer Sorento. Meu nome é Noele.

- Noele. Que belo nome.

- Obrigada.

Ela repara bem em Sorento. Cabelos ondulados até o ombro, loiros. Olhos castanhos profundos e um sorriso charmoso no rosto. Por um momento ela pensa que este sim seria o tipo de homem que a atraía.

Aldebaran estava voltando com os ovos quando a vê conversando de maneira descontraída com Sorento.

_"Ele quer roubar nossa mulher! Mate-o! Precisamos vencer!"_

_"Cala a boca!"_

_"Vai desistir? Você sabe o que acontece se perdermos! VENCER!"_

_"Não aconteceu nada ainda. Fique quieto!"_

_"Ele vai roubar nossa mulher!"_

_"Não é sua mulher!"_

_"Nem sua! Não ainda! Precisamos fazer dessa mulher nossa! VENCER! VENCER! VENCER!"_

_"Cala a boca, porra!"_

No fim, parece que Noele e o rapaz estavam trocando telefones. Aldebaran quase quebrou a caixa de ovos na mão de tanta raiva e... Ciúmes? Noele era só uma aposta e mais nada. Ele tenta se acalmar. Parte de si lembrava-o de que Noele seria mais feliz com um homem normal do que com um cretino que pretendia seduzí-la por uma noite e descartá-la.

Mas a dor da derrota ainda era maior do que Aldebaran poderia suportar. Noele poderia superar um canalha ao menos uma vez... Não. Descarte a ideia. Ela não merece isso. Não merece ser usada. Merece uma vida normal, com um homem normal.

Mas só de imaginá-la com Sorento, talvez nua sobre uma cama, aberta pra ele, sussurrando seu nome durante uma sessão de amor, atingindo o clímax com o outro ao invés dele... Já lhe dava uma vontade louca de matar o infeliz.

A volta pra casa é quieta e Noele se dá conta de que Aldebaran estava mais calado do que o normal. A mente dele ainda era atormentada por imagens de Noele e Sorento juntos enquanto ele se contorcia no chão pela dor de perdê-la.

- Aldebaran? Você está bem?

- Ótimo... - Ele diz quase sem emoção. Pois debaixo de seu exterior calmo a raiva e o coúme borbulhavam.

_"Apenas tome a mulher a força!"_

_"Não!"_

_"Frouxo!"_

Isso Aldebaran jamais faria. Ele desprezava estupros. Ele se lembrava de como Milo, fora de controle ao receber seu demônio, muitas vezes, tomava mulheres e homens a força. Aldebaran simpatizava com Milo, pois sabia que o amigo se odiou por ter feito aquilo. Mesmo não estando sob controle pleno de seu corpo.

Os dois voltam para a fortaleza calados com as compras.

**-oOo-**

Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Jordana, Alex, Morgana, e os guerreiros estavam na ilha estudando os símbolos. As anotações do pai de Jordana eram realmente úteis. As traduções das inscrições na estátua eram realmente a chave para desvendar os segredos do templo.

Enquanto Morgana terminava seu desenho sobre a estátua, Jordana trabalhava na tradução dos símbolos na base da estátua.

- Segundo estes símbolos esta é Perséfone... Vocês devem estar familiarizados com ela... - Jordana comenta.

- A Rainha do Submundo. Esposa de Hades. - Diz Mu. - Mas ouvi rumores de que ela é agora escrava de Lúcifer.

- Lúcifer? Mas... Ele não é de uma mitologia diferente? - Pergunta Morgana.

- Segundo as crenças humanas, sim. - Responde Mu. - Humanos costumam separar os mitos em diferentes religiões e tendem a desconsiderar a existência dos panteões em que não acreditam. Mas os deuses gregos não são os únicos que existem.

- E quanto ao... Próprio Deus? O Deus cristão, sabe?

- Segundo Mask ele existe, Morgana. Quando ele escolta almas pro céu, elas são recepcionadas por anjos. Mask diz que eles servem a um Deus único e poderoso cuja a presença é como um oceano infinito. Mask nunca o viu, mas diz que sente sua presença como se estivesse imerso nele assim que chega aos portais celestes.

- Incrível. Eu imagino que deve ser uma visão maravilhosa.

- E é. Mask diz que o canto dos anjos pode ser ouvido ao long coisa mais bela que se pode ouvir.

- Eu gostaria de ver isso um dia...

_"Quem disse que você verá? Se associando a demônios, é mais provável que você acabe no inferno."_

Dúvidas de novo. O mala-sem-alça não dava um minuto de paz a Morgana. Sempre enfiando suas garras em sua mente e tentando quebrar sua vontade.

_"Talvez devesse desistir da ideia de ficar com Mu. Ou inferno será. Aliás, como pode ter certeza de que ele não tem outras mulheres? Já olhou pra ele?"_

Pra falar a verdade, ela já tinha olhado sim. No banho. Ela pode ver o corpo de Mu, completamente nu. Ela ainda tinha uns sonhos muito bons com aquela imagem dele se banhando e coberto de sabão. Sonhos nada condizentes com os de uma dama.

"Além do mais, você perdeu a todos que ama. Por que você se colocaria nessa situação novamente? Perdeu o amor de sua família. Do homem que você tinha. Só lhe resta uma vida de solidão. Abrace-a e esqueça da esperança."

- Mu? Pode calar seu demônio?

- Desculpe.

- Seu demônio? É mesmo. Acho que nunca decorei os nomes de todos seus demônios. Só sei o de Camus. - Jordana comenta.

_"Tem certeza de que quer saber? Ele pode ser violência e te matar por isso. Ou Ira que adora torturar os outros. E ninguém tem uma alma inteiramente pura. Ele pode te atacar neste exato momento."_

Mu nota que Jordana se encolhe um pouco. Seus olhos exibindo medo e preocupação.

_"Aliás, como pode saber se estas anotações estão certas? Talvez seu pai esteja mentindo pra você. Já se perguntou como ele conseguiu tudo isso em primeiro lugar? Algo que nem mesmo os Senhores tem acesso? Ou como os Caçadores sabiam da pesquisa dele?"_

Jordana nunca havia pensado nisso. Como seu pai tinha todas aquelas coisas? De onde tirou? Como os Caçadores sabiam da pesquisa dele?

- Meu demônio é Dúvida. Não o deixe afetá-la. - Mu interrompe os questionamentos que ele podia ver girando na mente de Jordana naquele momento.

- Eu... Eu vou... Tirar uma pausa...

Jordana se recolhe para sua tenda. Morgana e Mu sabem por que. Dúvida praticamente cantarolava de excitação na mente de Mu.

- Seu demônio é um pé no saco...

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Ela passou por muita coisa e não estava preparada. Mas acho que ela vai conseguir superar.

Mu senta-se sobre uma pedra, aparentando o cansaço tanto físico quanto mental que estava sofrendo. Dúvida não atacou apenas as mulheres. Ele atacou Mu também. Enquanto ele olhava para Morgana, ele sentia-se atraído por ela. Seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados, sensuais. Ela tinha lábios carnudos, olhos verdes e seios levemente avantajados.

Mu nunca se envolvera com mulheres pela aparência. Sempre dera prioridade a confiança acreditando que esta seria a resposta pra vencer seu demônio. Mas Dúvida conseguira quebrar o espírito de cada uma delas.

No melhor dos casos elas abandonavam Mu e no pior dos casos se matavam. Assim como Beatrice. A última mulher que Mu se atreveu a amar. Ele acreditava mesmo que ela seria forte o bastante pra resistir a Dúvida. Mas Dúvida a destruiu assim como a todas as outras.

E Mu deseja aquela mulher. Morgana. Um nome exótico pra uma bela mulher. Mu pensava nela desde que a flagrou no banho. Odiando sua resistência de mandá-la se afastar dele, invés de convidá-la a acompanhá-lo. Onde ele poderia beijá-la, sugar seus seios, tocar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Invadí-la e no ímpeto do prazer ouví-la gritar seu nome. Passariam a noite em claro, fazendo amor sobre a cama e a tomaria quantas vezes ela o desejasse. Da forma que ela desejasse. Mas Dúvidas já estava tentando alcançá-la. Foi assim que ele se deu conta de que ela estava no quarto e ele precisava afastá-la imediatamente. Antes que Dúvidas a tomasse.

Morgana, percebendo o tormento que se passava pela mente de Um, se ajoelha diante dele, erguendo seu rosto. Os olhos dele se deparam com o decote da camiseta que ela usava, antes de se encontrar com os olhos verdes dela. Quando a conheceu ela estava vestida de uma forma elegante. Linda. Mas estas roupas causuais que usava agora de alguma forma deixavam-na ainda mais linda. Camiseta, jeans e coturnos que ele providenciara pra ela. Exceto pela camiseta que era sensualmente justa, todo o resto ficava um pouco largo nela, mas de forma alguma a deixava menos bonita.

- Ele te atormenta também não é?

- Sim. Mas eu já estou acostumado. Eu já consigo resistir. O que me assusta é... Ele alcançar você.

- Eu não vou deixar ele me vencer...

_"Quer apostar?"_

- Quero.

Morgana beija Mu. A língua dela invade sua boca, misturando-se a sua. O membro de Mu fica imediatamente ereto. Ele a envolve nos braços, puxando-a pra mais perto de si. Ela laça o pescoço dele com os seus braços. Sentir o roçar dos seios de Morgana em seu peito o deixa incrívelmente excitado. O gosto dos lábios dela era doce. Delicioso. Os cabelos dela, eram sedosos, bons de segurar. Seus dedos se amaranham neles.

Ela geme quando os lábios de Mu deixam os seus e passam a deslizar pelo seu pescoço. Assim como a língua dele, tocando sua pele do ombro até a curva do pescoço. Mu queria arrancar suas roupas e tomá-la ali mesmo, no chão. Mas os outros ainda estavam na ilha. Poderiam flagrá-los. No entanto, ele não sabe se conseguiria suportar a chegada da noite, para fazer amor com ela na privacidade da tenda. Ele mal conseguia interromper aquele beijo pra ir até a lá naquele momento. Queria provar mais. Interromper aquele beijo era inaceitável.

Os dois se deitam no chão. Morgana sente todo o peso de Mu sobre ela, esmagando seus seios, cujos mamilos já estavam duros como pérolas, doloridos e ansiosos por Mu.

Ele descia mais os lábios, do pescoço para o seio dela.

- Eu te quero...

- Eu também... Toque-me, Mu. Quero sentir seu toque...

Mu ergueu a camiseta de Morgana apenas o suficiente para revelar os seios, sensualmente envolvidos por aquele sutiã branco. Ela ergue o sutiã, liberando os seios para o deleite de Mu. Ela sente a ereção dele como uma rocha entre suas pernas e queria se livrar daquelas calças para poder recebê-lo dentro de si.

- Chupe-os, Mu! - Ela estava arfante, desejosa. Seu pedido saiu implorado.

Mu prontamente obedece e envolve o mamilo com a boca. Sua língua faz círculos em volta de um, em seguida, ele chupa o outro. Morgana se curva jogando a cabeça pra trás, quase morrendo de desejo. Como desejou aqueles toques. Aqueles beijos e aquelas carícias.

Sim, carícias. Mu já desabotoava sua calça, levando as mãos até seu âmago úmido. Como estava molhada. Mu a toca de leve, abrindo os lábios, deslizando os dedos pra dentro e pra fora, num vai e vem delicioso que derrete seu corpo. O roçar de seus dedos em seu clitóris lhe dá vontade de gritar, mas os outros podem ouvir.

- Mu! Assim... Toque-me mais!

- Assim?

- Sim! Mais!

Morgana também queria sentir a pele de Mu. Ela levanta a camiseta dele, passando a mão pelo "tanquinho" até chegar ao seu peito. O corpo de Mu era duro, feito pra guerra. Um banquete sensual para a visão, paladar e tato. Ela já tivera um orgasmo avassalador. Daria um a Mu também.

Suas mãos buscam a calça de Mu e desajeitadamente, abrem o zíper. O pênis dele já estava saltando pra fora da cueca, rígido. Ele gemeu alto quando os dedos delicados de Morgana o envolveram e começaram a massageá-lo. O gemido de Mu e os espasmos de seu membro em suas mãos a levaram a mais um orgasmo junto a sensação que a tomou quando Mu enfiou três dedos dentro dela, alargando-a.

- Beije-me, Mu.

Novamente, a resposta é dada prontamente. Suas línguas novamente entram em contato e o beijo é ainda mais intenso. Os movimentos de Mu estavam deixando-a louca, nublando sua mente. Ela não conseguia mais pensar direito. Sua mão ainda massageava o pênis dele, talvez por um forte instinto de prazer. Sim, queria dar prazer a ele, tanto quanto ela recebia naquele momento. Naquele momento tudo que importava era atingir o orgasmo. Liberar toda a tensão acumulada por tentar inutilmente evitá-lo. Evitar seu toque. Naquele momento, seu instinto animal falava mais alto e dizia pra ela apenas desfrutar.

Ambos terminam de se despir. Infelizmente tinham de ser rápidos antes que alguém aparecesse. Mu retira suas calças e a cueca. Joga a camiseta de lado enquanto Morgana fazia o mesmo. Ainda faltava a calcinha que Mu puxou rapidamente pra baixo, revelando seu sexo. Depilada. Pequena e delicada como Morgana era. Mu enlouqueceu ao vê-la completamente nua, abrindo as pernas e convidando-o a entrar.

- Quero tudo... Quero tudo de você, Mu... Dê-me tudo...

- Sim... Tudo... Você será toda minha...

- Toda... - Ela suspira profundamente ao sentí-lo invadindo-a. - Sua!

O membro de Mu já estava dolorido, latejando, entrando aos poucos entre as pernas de Morgana., imergindo-a em prazer. Tão sublime e intoxicante. Sentir Mu dentro de si a fazia sentir-se bem. Completa. Como se ele fosse uma parte dela que ela nunca teve.

Ele sentia que ela fora um presente dos deuses, feita pra ele como recompensa por ter suportado tantos séculos de tormento e infelicidade nas mãos de seu demônio. Ele arremetia pra dentro dela como um sedento em meio a um deserto, onde a única coisa que podia matar sua sede fosse o prazer e o orgasmo dela.

- Vou gozar...

- Sim, goze... - Ela responde ofegante. - Goze junto comigo, Mu... Mas não goze... Dentro!

E assim que ele retirou-se de seu interior, ambos gozaram. Mu explodiu de prazer, cobrindo o abdome dela com seu sêmem e urrando de prazer. Que orgasmo maravilhoso ambos tiveram juntos. A partir daquele momento, só existiam ambos no mundo e mais ninguém. Era o momento deles. De se entregarem a felicidade que ambos tanto buscaram nesta vida.

Os dois desabam no chão, saciados, mas não satisfeitos. Teriam de fazer amor a noite, novamente. Desta vez com carinho. Saboreando cada delicioso momento. Com calma.

Mu a abraça com força, envolvendo-a nos braços. Ele jamais largaria daquela mulher. Era a mulher dele. Não permitiria que caçadores a machucassem. Não permitiria que Dúvidas a tomasse. Ela seria dele. Pra sempre.

**-oOo-**

Charlie não conseguia parar de pensar em Saga. Uma vez, ele comentou com ela que cárcere era a pior tortura a que podiam ser submetidos. Após mil anos de cárcere seus demônios ficaram traumatizados. Eles ficavam mais violentos e incontroláveis quando mantidos em cárcere. E a sede de Sangue de Saga já estava pior do que ela jamais vira.

Kanon se recusava a dizer onde ele havia prendido Saga. Mesmo que ela fosse o alvo de Saga, Charlie não queria abandoná-lo. Não sem lutar por ele. Ou sem tentar fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo. Isso ela não permitiria. Mesmo que morresse. No quarto de Saga, Charlie encontra armas. Ela pega uma pistola, umas adagas e balas.

Em seguida, ela parte pro quarto de Kanon. Ele já estava se levantando. O poder de regeneração dos guerreiros era realmente impressionante. Criados para a guerra, os deuses lhes deram uma regeneração absurda. Ferimentos leves se curam em segundos. Os mais sérios em questão de dias no máximo.

Camus teve a garganta cortada por Saori há poucos dias e já estava curado. Kanon, há dois dias atrás, foi espancado por Saga e ficou de cama como se tivesse sido atropelado. Agora ele está plenamente curado e retirando as ataduras.

- Oi.

- Tchau. Se isso não for sobre o Saga, eu já disse que o levaria até ele. Disse que levaria antes e vou dizer que levo agora.

- Kanon! Você pretende deixá-lo sozinho lá? Abandonado? Você disse que ele estava lutando contra a sede. Tem de haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer.

- Não disse. E não tem. Foi Cronos que não lançou a maldição. Então, não é só ele que pode retirá-la. Ou Saga não te mata.

- Ele ainda está lutando. Ele pode reverter.

- E se puder? E se ele não te matar?

- Ele não vai.

- Ele não está mais forte do que nunca. Ele não vai enlouquecer assim que te ver.

- Eu sou grandinha. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Agora vamos. Vamos arrastar ele pra cá. E pensar numa forma de Cronos livrá-lo.

- Sim. Cronos não pode acabar amaldiçoando outro de nós pra te matar. Ou não matar as outras mulheres. Ótima ideia.

- Pensamos nisso depois. Primeiro, Saga. Os outros já estão ficando putos com você, sabia? Eles acham que você está traindo Saga por minha causa. Ele é seu irmão. Eu sou só uma mulher qualquer.

- Você é uma mulher qualquer pra ele. Por isso ele não pediu pra ser detido. E além do menos, Mask não seria a forma mais segura de trazer Saga pra cá e ele está na fortaleza.

- Não vou sair daqui até você me levar.

Kanon esfrega o rosto com as mãos, pensando. Por um lado, Saga está longe de Charlie. Mas se de alguma forma ele conseguir escapar, apesar das correntes especiais que contrabandearam do Olimpo só pra conter Aiolia durante a noite, ele virá pra fortaleza e provavelmente causando uma onda de assassinatos por onde quer que passe. Kanon descobriu alguns corpos na trilha por Saga. Ele e Saga eram mais irmãos do que os outros. Quando foram criados, os deuses os fizeram como verdadeiros gêmeos. Embora de personalidades diferentes, eles podiam sentir um ao outro. Antes sua ligação era tão forte que um começava a falar, o outro terminava a sentença. Após a possessão dos demônios, isso diminuiu. Talvez a presença dos demônios interfira. Mas Kanon e Saga podiam sentir a presença um do outro da mesma forma. Essa habilidade nunca se perdeu. Era parte do amor que os irmãos sentiam um pelo outro.

- Não tá ok. Não vamos. Mas não vamos levar mais algum guerreiro conosco. E você aparece na frente dele enquanto ele estiver subjugado.

Charlie sentiu finalmente um alívio. Buscariam Saga. Onde quer que estivesse para salvá-lo. Animal feroz ou não, Charlie o queria de volta.

Kanon e Aldebaran, perfeitamente motivado pelo amigo acompanharam Charlie no furgão. Kanon não gostava de recorrer a tal método e desafiar Aldebaran, mas sabia que seria mais seguro. O amigo faria de tudo pra conter Saga. Ele teria de vencer Saga e faria qualquer coisa pra tal.

O grupo atravessou a cidade até chegar aos arredores, numa estrada vazia. Não foi atoa que Dite não conseguiu encontrar Saga. Não havia nada ali que pudesse levar a uma pista do paradeiro do irmão.

A caverna ficava no meio de uma floresta, no pé de uma montanha. Era escuro no interior, mais do que a visão de Charlie era capaz de captar. Mas Kanon e Aldebaran não pareciam incomodados pela escuridão e caminhavam normalmente e a um passo até rápido. Teriam visão noturna como outra habilidade de Guerreiro Imortal?

-Charlie acende uma lanterna para ver melhor e segue Kanon e Aldebaran.

Os rosnados de Saga já podiam ser ouvidos no fundo da caverna, junto do tilintar de correntes.

- Matar... Preciso matar! MATAR! Eu quero aquele sangue... Na minha pele... Na minha boca...

- Puta merda... O que Cronos fez a ele? A última vez que vi Saga assim foi a séculos atrás...

- Cronos é um filho de uma virgem...

- Saga? - Aldebaran o chama e Saga parece notá-los pela primeira vez.

As correntes ficam tensas quando Saga tenta saltar sobre eles.

- Vou te matar!

- Não vai não, Saga. Viemos te buscar.

- Não vamos te levar pra fortaleza.

- Ah... Meu irmão traidor está aqui. Meu irmão que me prendeu... E levou minha mulher... Me impedindo de matá-la.

- Eu não te impedi de fazer algo de que se arrependeria pra sempre. Eu não te amo assim.

- Eu também te amo, irmão. Eu teria feito isso por você.

- Não teria. Eu te conheço, Saga. Você detesta o que se tornou. Não quer machucar ninguém. Você lutou pra conter seu lado escuro. Lembra-se?

Saga lança um olhar vermelho e ameaçador para Aldebaran.

- Isso é entre meu irmão traidor e eu.

- Eu sou um traidor. Você não me pediu pra ser preso.

- Insanidade temporária, irmão. Me solte daqui. E deixe-me rasgar a garganta daquela mulher. Eu não aguento mais esperar pela sensação de sentir o gosto do sangue dela...

Kanon desfere um chute na cara de Saga. Saga bate com as costas na parede e se atira sobre Kanon novamente, mas o irmão se coloca pra fora do alcance das correntes. Ele nota como os pulsos de Saga estavam. Sangrando. Em carne viva de tanto se contorcer na corrente. Ficou ali dois dias, apenas remoendo ódio e raiva. Provavelmente teria tentado roer os pulsos pra escapar. Sua regeneração é boa assim. Em alguns dias suas mãos estariam plenamente restauradas. Mas vendo como ele estava agora, ele mataria Charlie mesmo se não tivesse mãos.

- Essa é a prova do seu amor, irmão?

- Não. Se você se controlar eu o chutarei de novo.

Saga aspira fundo, seu nariz já regenerado do chute de Kanon.

- Aaaahhh... Eu reconheço esse cheiro... Charlotte... Ela está aqui, não está?

Kanon e Aldebaran se entreolharam. Charlie saiu de trás da parede e finalmente se revelou a Saga. O rompante que o demônio deu, foi o suficiente pra arrancar as correntes da parede, com pedra e tudo mais e saltar sobre ela. Kanon e Aldebaran rapidamente seguraram as correntes em pleno ar e puxam Saga de volta, atirando-o contra a parede.

Os dois golpeavam Saga com socos e chutes, mas o guardião de Insanidade não parava de se debater. Kanon leva um murro na têmpora e o sangue jorra. Aldebaran leva um chute no saco e larga uma das correntes. Saga se viu livre por um segundo até ambos se recomporem e saltarem novamente sobre ele, desferindo socos e chutes na tentativa de subjugá-lo.

Os dois são mordidos, socados, chutados, mas não largam das correntes. Saga se levanta erguendo ambos pelo pescoço e jogando-os na parede. Em seguida, ele se vira para Charlie e a ataca.

- Não! Fuja!

- Fique aí parada!

Charlie já tinha a arma apontada para a cabeça de Saga e dispara. Sem hesitar. É pro bem dele. Ela o ama a esse ponto, sim. De ferí-lo pra impedir que ele cause mais mal a outros e a si mesmo. E ela sabe que lá no fundo, Saga teria orgulho dela.

A bala o atinge em cheio derrubando-o no chão. Aldebaran aproveita a chance e pega uma das correntes de Saga, enforcando-o. Ele ergue Saga do chão até que ele comece a debater os pés no ar. Charlie nunca percebeu como Aldebaran era enorme pra fazer isso com Saga que já era bem alto.

- Isso não vai matá-lo?

- Não! Ele só vai... Ficar inconsciente...

Aldebaran atira Saga no chão com toda sua força e o golpeia no rosto. Saga foi nocauteado. Kanon estava certo em pedir ao Guardião da Derrota pra acompanhá-lo. Aldebaran não seria derrotado por nada e Charlie estava viva e segura.

Charlie se aproxima e o abraça. Kanon a puxa pra longe dele.

- Ainda pode ser seguro! Melhor não imobilizarmos ele com a corrente antes. E Aldebaran não irá atrás com ele no furgão.

Charlie faz que sim e sai do caminho para que Aldebaran o carregue.

**-oOo-**

Jordana voltava a estudar os símbolos nas paredes do templo. Parece ter conseguido identificar uma espécie de alfabeto daquela língua, fosse ela qual fosse. Aiolos, Mu, Camus, Alex e Morgana prestavam atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia.

- Ok, pessoal. Eu acho que consegui. Como eu estava dizendo, esta é Perséfone. Rainha da Morte. Segundo estas inscrições, ela foi encarregada de guardar a Caixa de Pandora. E esta ilha é a primeira pista para encontrá-la.

- Ok, o que faremos?

Todos se encolhem devido a voz de Camus. O belo imortal de longos cabelos ruivos, mas que carregava em seu interior toda a tristeza do mundo.

- Um sacrifício de sangue é exigido, segundo estas inscrituras. Mas, não faço ideia de como esse sacrifício deve ser feito. Talvez, Maya saiba melhor do que eu.

Camus dá um passo a frente e estuda a estátua com atenção. Ele saca sua adaga e corta o próprio pulso fazendo o sangue fluir numa "vasilha" que a deusa Perséfone trazia nas mãos. Alguns minutos se passam e Camus deixa o sangue fluir.

Aos poucos todo o arredor do templo começa a mudar dando lugar a imagens fantasmagóricas que se sobrepõem ao local destruído. Pessoas fantasmagóricas passando de um lado a outro e os rituais que ali eram feitos agora se tornam bem claros.

Jordana observa tudo, fascinada. Como a arqueóloga que é, ela sente como se tivesse descoberto o maior tesouro arqueológico do mundo. E provavelmente é o que a ilha deve ser. Achava estranho que nenhuma autoridade humana ou mídia tenha descoberto a respeito da ilha ainda. Com exceção dos Caçadores. Mas considerando que Saori era o líder, isso não a surpreendia.

De repente, na parede atrás da estátua, uma imagem surge em cores perfeitas e mais símbolos. Jordana imediatamente começa a estudar os símbolos.

- O que estão dizendo? - Pergunta Alex.

- É uma espécie de mapa! Veja, está tomando forma! - Diz Aiolos.

- "Quatro artefatos. Quatro artefatos devem ser encontrados. A Jaula da Coação, o Olho que tudo vê, o Manto da Invisibilidade e o Cetro Divisor. Cada um protegido pela Hidra."

- Hidra?

- Maldição. Não a Hidra.

- Lembra-se dela, Aiolos?

- Claro que lembro, Mu. Maldita criatura amarga.

- Estão falando da mesma Hidra da mitologia?

Os guerreiros ascenam.

- Sua aparência é um pouco diferente dos seus mitos humanos.

- Ela não foi morta por Hércules? - Pergunta Alex, curiosa.

- Ouvimos falar disso depois que fomos banidos do Olimpo. Este pode ser um dos mitos distorcidos pelos humanos.

Jordana estava tão fascinada que não acreditava no que via. Era tudo tão incrível, tão absurdo e ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Jordana estava tão alegre que não se contém e beija Camus.

- Isso é um sonho se tornando felicidade...

E era mesmo. Mesmo que essa descoberta jamais fosse a público, Jordana estava feliz por ter sido ela a descobrí-la.

- Ok. Hora de ligar pro Dite e informar o que encontramos. Ele pode fazer uma busca pelos artefatos através de seus computadores. - Aiolos saca o celular.

E Camus ficou mexido pelo beijo de Jordana. A atração que ela causava nele era mais do que a normal atração entre homem e mulher. Camus se afeiçoava cada vez mais a ela. Não podia deixar de admirar sua coragem e determinação. Ela suportou as mentiras e torturas dos Caçadores. Ela resistiu a tristeza que Infelicidade lhe causava. E ainda assim conseguia sorrir.

Camus começava a se dar conta de que ela era mais preciosa pra ele do que imaginava. Ela invadiu seu peito e se alojou em seu coração. E nada a removeria dali. Queria mais daquele beijo e queria mais dela.

- Obrigada... - Ela diz abraçada a Camus, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Pelo que?

- Por tudo isso... É... Meu sonho. Tudo isso. Você. Tudo com que sempre sonhei...

Naquele momento nem a voz carregada de tristeza de Camus pode derrubar sua felicidade. Jordana estava feliz demais para o demônio incomodá-la. Talvez, houvesse uma esperança pra eles se amarem apesar de sua maldição.

**-oOo-**

Na praia do Havaí, onde Anya e Mask se enfrentaram ainda há pouco, a deusa da Anarquia caminha pela areia, usando um minúsculo biquini preto deixando sua pele alva ser banhada pelo sol e seus cabelos sedosos serem banhados pelo vento.

Caminhava imaginando como gostaria que Siegfried estivesse ali com ela. O sensual escritor, de visual roqueiro rebelde. Imaginando que ela estaria deitada na areia com ele, ambos nus, como ela gostava de ficar enquanto estava ali e fazendo amor.

Mas jamais poderia se entregar a ele por causa de sua maldição. Entregar-se a um homem seria amá-lo por toda a eternidade, mesmo que ele não a ame ou a deixe. Mesmo que ele morra ou lhe traia. E por isso, Anya jamais se entregou a homem algum. Pode ter buscado diversões nada inocentes com milhares de "Humanos de estimação" como ela gostava de chamá-los, mas nunca, jamais permitiu que nenhum deles a penetrasse.

Foi por isso que matou aquele cretino chefe da guarda. Divertiram-se por um tempo, permitiu até mesmo que ele lhe chupasse os seios, mas quando a brincadeira começou a ficar séria demais ele não aceitou não como resposta. E por isso ela atravessou-lhe o peito e matou-o no ato.

Por isso, Zeus a enviou ao Tártaro até que se decidisse qual seria sua punição. Lá, seu pai a vira pela primeira vez. O pai de quem ela ressentia, por ser ausente em sua vida. Ele a reconheceu de imediato. Tinha suas feições misturadas as de sua mãe. E ela o olhava como se o reconhecesse.

Tártato fez o que pôde para aliviar seu cárcere, apiedando-se da filha que não sabia que tinha. Dava-lhe mais conforto na cela do que aos outros prisioneiros. Até que a sentença de Anya chegou. Por ter matado o chefe da Guarda, ela foi sentenciada a consolar seus homens. Seria a escrava sexual dos outros soldados do Olimpo.

Má notícia pra sua maldição. Notando seu desespero, Tártaro fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito para poupar a filha de um castigo tão horrendo. Concedeu-lhe a Chave do Tártaro. O poder que o guardião da prisão possuía que lhe permitia abrir e trancar qualquer porta.

- Com essa chave jamais poderá ser aprisionada em lugar algum. - Ele dissera.

- Mas... E quanto a você? Você vai enfraquecer se me der, pai!

Mas Tártaro não se importou. Concedeu-lhe o poder. Enfraqueceu. Perdeu seu poder. Suas memórias, pois é isso que a chave faz quando retirada do portador. Remove parte de sua essência passando-a ao novo portador.

Anya foi capaz de fugir da prisão. Mas sem Tártaro para guardá-la... Sem a chave, os Titãs escaparam.

E agora, lá estava ela. Livre, mas sem ninguém. Seu pai não se lembrava mais dela. A mãe talvez estivesse presa e torturada pelos Titãs. E Siegfried, há quem ela desejava mais que tudo... Não poderia ser seu. E agora, Cronos enviando demônios assassinos para matá-la e tomar o único presente que seu pai lhe deixou.

A vida não daria nem uma folga pra ela?

De repente, seu pé toca em algo. Algo que chama sua atenção, brilhando sob a luz do sol, imerso na areia. Um pingente cristalino. Aparentemente antigo e muito lindo.

Ela o coloca em volta do pescoço e sorri admirando.

- Achado não é roubado. Mas... Como você veio parar aqui?

Continua...

**AVISO: **_Eu acabei incluindo um momento pervo nesse capítulo que eu pretendia usar pra andar um pouco com a história e não deixar ela estagnar muito. Mas, na hora apareceu uma luzinha e não consegui resistir._

_Me avisem se eu estiver exagerando na pootaria (eu sei que vai ter gente que vai curtir... 9.9) e deixando a ação muito de lado. Eu vou tentar agitar mais a fic no próximo capítulo._

_Esses últimos capítulos estou usando pra acelerar um pouquinho esses relacionamentos que ainda não deslancharam e animar um pouco esses casais meio apagadinhos. O próximo eu darei continuidade com Âme x Shaka, Maya x Mask, Prue x Milo. Prometo._

_Como eu disse, eu tenho meu próprio rítmo de escrever e posso ser meio enrolado, mas no fim, todo mundo vai ter peguete, pegada, etç._

_Até o próximo, gente._

_FullMetal Ikarus Signing off._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Jules Heartilly:** Que bom que gostou, Jules. Manto da invisibilidade? Não vi isso em lugar nenhum... [Piada cretina contada]

**Krika Haruno:** O coro será descido. Se a Ella gosta mesmo dele? Como sempre, só o tempo dirá. E logo o Aldebaran que é tão legal com essas ideias canalhas na cabeça, né? Inacreditável...

**Neko-sama:** Vish... Doente e sonolenta? Péssima combinação... x.x E a Anya é assim mesmo. Esquenta a cabeça com nada. Não é Anarquia atoa, né?

**Notte di Lucce:** Shura tem convicções fortes, né? PS.: Filho de uma Gaia? Vou anotar essa... XP

**Lebam:** Logo, Deba e Noele terão seus momentos fófis... Ou não? Ele anda meio canalha, querendo usar a pobre da Noele... Vamos esperar pra ver... 9.9

**RavenclawWitch:** Eu tento capturar umas coisinhas do livro, que eu acho legal. E essa cena do Reyes é muito marcante e dramática. Eu gosto disso. Eu acabei de reler a série pra refrescar as ideias e tudo mais. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena da Jordana e do Camus.

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 23 – Regressão**

O acampamento dos Senhores estava calmo. Era noite. Morgana estava dormindo de forma serena, pacifica, tendo bons sonhos com Mu. O guerreiro que a tarde tomara-a no chão de um templo antigo. Durante a noite, os dois não conseguiam mais tirar as mãos um do outro. Entraram discretamente em sua barraca e fizeram amor mais vezes. De forma sublime e romântica.

Agora, ela estava nua, abraçada a corpo de Mu, sua cabeça apoiada em seu peito, e sua pele aquecida pelo calor da dele. Como sempre, ela começaria a sonhar a qualquer momento. Após tantos anos acostumada, ela já deitava imaginando que tipo de objeto ela acabaria encontrando em seus sonhos.

Mas desta vez, o sonho não foi o mesmo. Foi diferente. Um sonho como ela nunca teve antes. Estava em um lugar belo e iluminado, com assoalho de mármore. Ao seu redor haviam tronos de mármore com seres sentados neles. Ao centro estava um homem vigoroso de barba e longos cabelos grisalhos, numa túnica grega, branca.

- Mu? Onde você está, Mu? Onde eu estou?

- Como chegou aqui? - Rugiu o homem no trono central. - Responda! Quem é você e como chegou aqui?

A voz do homem era carregada de poder e fazia Morgana tremer de terror. Ela conhecia aquele homem. Vira-o na fortaleza quando Saga enlouquecera. Cronos. Seu nome era Cronos.

- Mu! - O grito saiu mais alto do que ela já fora capaz de dar e parece ter viajado por tempo e espaço até a ilha onde ela estava.

Morgana acordou de repente, com Mu segurando-a nos braços e acalmando-a. Ele estava sem camisa e ela ainda estava nua. Sentir seus seios pressionados ao peito de Mu excitou-a imediatamente, quase fazendo-a esquecer-se do pesadelo que teve.

- O que aconteceu, Morgana?

- Eu... Eu tive um sonho!

- O que você sonhou dessa vez?

- Foi completamente diferente das outras vezes, Mu... Não foi o mesmo sonho. Não tinha uma caixinha. Não tinha objetos... Eu acho que era... Cronos. Ele estava olhando pra mim... Gritando comigo!

Aiolos enfia a cabeça pra dentro da barraca e ignorando o fato de que Mu e Morgana estavam praticamente nus, para avisá-lo. Era urgente. Pudor poderia esperar.

- Encontramos o acampamento dos Caçadores. Estamos nos reunindo, Mu. Você vem?

- Dê-me um instante. Já estou indo.

Ele se volta pra Morgana.

- Mor – O apelido carinhoso que ele deu a ela. Como ele poderia acalmá-la tão facilmente com apenas um toque de seu corpo e sua voz? - Acalme-se e me conte o que você viu.

- Eu vi um lugar maravilhoso... De mármore no chão... E pilares brancos adornados de ouro... Tronos... Vários deles. E homens e mulheres gigantes.

- O Olimpo.

A descrição era perfeitamente precisa do Olimpo.

- O homem no centro dos demais tronos... Eu o vi na fortaleza. Era Cronos, não é?

Mu concorda afirmativamente.

- Mu... Como isso aconteceu? Eu sempre sonho com uma caixinha e objetos mundanos... Coisas comuns. Por que isso aconteceu?

- Como é a caixinha com a qual você sonha? Já a desenhou alguma vez?

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas eu poderia desenhá-la facilmente. Após tantos anos eu já a conheço como a palma da minha mão.

Morgana pega o bloquinho de notas e começa a deslizar a ponta do lápis pelo papel. Mu já sabia como seria o desenho antes mesmo de ela terminar de desenhar. Só precisava confirmar. Mu quase desabou quando viu o desenho no bloquinho dela. Dúvidas rugiu, uivou, rosnou e quase rasgou o cérebro de Mu em pedaços com suas garras ao reconhecer a maldita caixa. Odiosa caixa.

Era a Caixa de Pandora. Cada detalhe. Cada baixo e alto relevo encrustrado na madeira.

- Volte a se deitar, Mor... - Ele a beija na testa. - Vou conversar com os homens e voltarei.

Ele gentilmente a cobre com o saco de dormir e a beija na testa mais uma vez, em seguida nos lábios. Deuses, como ele adorava mimá-la e cuidar dela.

Os outros homens, Sebastian, Aldebaran, Aiolos e Camus estavam num círculo conferenciando.

- Quantos são? - Pergunta Aldebaran. Seu demônio já cantarolava em sua mente. Vencer, vencer, vencer!

- Eu identifiquei uns 10. Talvez mais. A dois quilômetros daqui.

Aiolos desenhava círculos na areia a medida em que falava.

- Somos Cinco.

- Podemos vencer! - Diz Aldebaran já ansioso pra luta. - Vamos invadir e descer a porrada.

Aldebaran, Guardião da Derrota, era sempre ansioso pra uma batalha. Principalmente contra os odiados Caçadores. Como a vitória era tão importante pra ele, vivia sempre traçando planos e táticas de batalha em sua mente.

- O acampamento deles é fortificado. Não tenho certeza se estão sozinhos nisso.

- O que quer dizer? - Perguntou, Camus.

- Já reviramos esta ilha. Eu tenho certeza de que não havia uma fortificação nesse lugar. Os Caçadores estão bem armados. Espalharam armadilhas por aqui, por aqui e por aqui... Além do mais... Ouvi uma coisa estranha...

- O que? - pergunta Mu, desconfiado.

- Os caçadores afirmam que "ela" disse que o Olho que Tudo Vê está aqui, nessa ilha.

Todos olham para Aiolos. "Ela" seria Saori? Provavelmente. A guerreira imortal que os enganou e os levou a abrir a Caixa de Pandora, o que os levou a se tornarem as prisões dos demônios que a caixa abrigava. Saori era como eles. Uma guerreira amaldiçoada. Seu demônio era esperança. Um dos mais cruéis e venenosos demônios presos na Caixa de Pandora.

- Eu não sei a quem eles estão se referindo, mas... Eu acho que sei onde está o Olho...

**-oOo-**

Âme estava sentada sobre o telhado de um prédio, chorando. Descobrir que sua vida não era o que ela pensava, a deixava quase louca. Ela não se parecia em nada com o demônio que vira nas lembranças de Shaka. Ou melhor, nas lembranças de Segredos. Mas algo dentro dela, dizia que era ela. Mas, por que não se via assim? Ela parecia gostar de estar ao lado de Segredos. Sentia vontade de estar com ele. De estar em seus braços e entregar-se a ele de corpo e alma.

Mas, como poderia estar ao lado dele se precisava de sexo para absorver energia e sobreviver? Energia que não poderia obter de imortais. Imortais possuem energia vital? Seria perfeito se eles possuíssem. Âme poderia ter um homem por mais de uma vez, sem correr o risco de matá-lo.

Shaka senta-se ao seu lado, divergindo sua atenção dos seus pensamentos.

- Como me achou aqui?

"Dite colocou GPS nas roupas de vocês. Para garantir sua segurança. Podemos saber onde estão o tempo todo."

- Isso é perseguição! - De repente, foi invadida por um sentimento de privacidade invadida.

"É pro seu bem."

- Eu quero descobrir mais sobre minha vida...

"Se o demônio dos Segredos cavar mais fundo, ele pode te destruir..."

- Não me importo.

"Feche os olhos."

Shaka fala e ela imediatamente obedece. A mente de Âme é invadida por imagens. Eles estão de volta ao Inferno. O súcubo estava preso, acorrentado a uma alcova. Suas costas pareciam ter sido flageladas, pois vergões sangrentos adornavam-nas.

Um demônio horrendo se aproxima dela. Sorria de forma sádica, admirando sua nudez. Os seios fartos e convidativos.

- Lorde Lúcifer disse que você será nosso brinquedinho por um tempo... "Princesa"...

O súcubo o olhava com ódio.

- Ainda com um olha desafiador? - Ela é esbofeteada. Em seguida, o demônio gordo e nojento aperta seu seio e lambe seu rosto com sua língua bifurcada.

O súcubo morde o pescoço do demônio com suas presas, arrancando um pedaço da carne pútrida e escamosa, fazendo o sangue negro e pegajoso esguichar no chão. Sorrindo, ela cospe a carne nojenta do demônio.

O demônio se ergue do chão, furioso, encarando-a.

- Sua puta! Vai pagar por isso! Lorde Lúcifer me deu total autorização pra puní-la por sua traição!

- Mais? Olhar pra você já é punição o suficiente... É asqueroso...

- Vagabunda! Vai pagar por isso!

O demônio caminha até sua mesa de tortura. Tantas opções para torturar aquele súcubo atrevido. Lâminas, armas, chibatas. Serpentes venenosas infernais presas em cestos. Uma picada dela e o veneno a faria se contorcer por dias em agonia, vomitando sangue. Por fim, o demônio decide pelo simples.

- Não vou envenená-la. Quero você sentindo cada momento de dor, lúcida. Vou castigá-la e em seguida, vou fodê-la como a puta que é!

- Ser violada por você? Isso é tortura de verdade. Já estou tendo dificuldades pra não vomitar, porco...

- Vagabunda! Vai manter o nariz empinado até o fim? Que seja! Você pediu por isso!

A porta da masmorra é arrebentada, chamando a atenção do demônio.

- Mas o que...? Quem é você?

Aos poucos, a figura invasora adentra o recinto e a luz ambiente fracamente revela sua identidade.

- Eu conheço você... É um deles! Os Senhores!

O demônio golpeia o carcereiro com suas garras, longas a ponto de atravessar seu pescoço. Segurando os cabelos do gordo carcereiro com a outra mão, o demônio rasga seu pescoço e arranca a cabeça com um único puxão, largando o corpo morto no chão. A cabeça foi logo atirada de lado.

- Você? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim atrás de você...

- Por que...? Você é a causa de eu estar aqui!

Ela tenta mordê-lo também, mas as correntes atadas a seus pulsos e presas no teto limitam seu raio de ação. Segredos sorri.

- Você é minha! Levarei-a daqui!

Ele arrebenta as correntes, libertando-a. O Súcubo quase vai ao chão, mas é amparada nos braços pelo demônio dos Segredos. O resvalar dos seios nus dela em seu braço é erótico e quase o atiça a fazer coisas ali para as quais eles não teriam tempo.

- Desir...

- Segredos...

Os dois se beijam. As presas de um ferem os lábios do outro e um pouco de sangue escorre pelo canto da boca até o queixo. Mas eles não se importam. O sabor do sangue é delicioso e só torna o beijo mais erótico.

Desir estava excitada. Queria ter Segredos mais uma vez. Queria que ele a possuísse várias vezes, seguidas e de formas diferentes. Queria dar-lhe prazer e receber o mesmo em troca, como da primeira vez em que se entregaram um ao outro. Mas aquele não era o momento pra isso. Ainda teriam de escapar do Palácio de Lúcifer.

Ele a carrega nos braços e corre com ela pra fora dali.

É neste momento em que uma explosão os atinge. Não nas lembranças, mas no mundo real. Shaka e Âme voam de cima do prédio, onde estavam, caindo ruidosamente no chão. Felizmente o prédio não era tão alto. Tinha apenas três andares, mas o baque foi forte.

Shaka estava atordoado. Caçadores saíam de todos os lados e cercavam os dois.

- E a mulher? Parece ser um demônio também, pra ter sobrevivido a isso. Vamos levá-la também, por via das dúvidas.

Shaka se levanta, com duas adagas em mãos e dilacera com golpes certeiros as gargantas de dois Caçadores. Os demais começam a atirar contra ele. Uma adaga voa no pescoço de um dos Caçadores, enquanto Shaka salta sobre outro e o apunhala no peito. Ele se ergue e usa o corpo deste Caçador como escudo, antes de atirá-lo sobre os demais.

Dois Caçadores tentavam conter Âme. Ela tentava se debater e lutar contra eles, mas eram muito fortes. E uma fera parecia rugir em sua mente, deixando seus olhos negros como ébano.

- Qual é o problema com essa vadia?

- Está recebendo alguma força demoníaca! Melhor matarmos ela!

Ao ouvir isso, Segredos ruge na mente de Shaka. Mas um dos Caçadores o atinge com um tiro de escopeta nas costas, derrubando-o no chão. A dor era como se seu corpo inteiro queimasse. Mesmo pra sua fisionomia mais forte de Guerreiro imortal e demoníaco, era um castigo fora do normal.

Shaka só tem tempo de ver um dos Caçadores esmurrar o estômago de Âme. Por um momento ela parece desmaiada, mas sua respiração está ficando cada vez rápida. Âme se ergue de uma vez só, fazendo suas tatuagens de asas tomarem vida e se abrirem num rompante atirando os caçadores pra longe. A tatuagem da cauda de diabo em sua perna, toma vida e se desprende da pele. Suas garras crescem e se tornam afiadas como navalhas.

Em um segundo, Shaka vê Âme e no segundo seguinte, um caçador que estava sobre Shaka apontando uma arma pra ele está degolado.

- Meu! Somente meu! - Ela gritava a medida em que corria entre os caçadores esquivando e recebendo tiros, mas matando um por um.

Shaka se ergue como pode, cambaleando e pegando uma das armas dos Caçadores do chão e atirando de volta contra eles. Âme era um verdadeiro demônio numa implacável sede de sangue matando Caçadores.

- Ahahahaha! Vou fazê-los pagar, seus malditos! Eu sou a filha de Lilith!

- A mulher é um demônio também! Atirem com tudo!

- Mas eu pensei que fossem apenas 13!

- Não importa idiota! Não ouviu o que "ela" disse? Existem muitos outros demônios espalhados pelo mundo! Essa puta deve ser um deles!

Shaka e Âme continuam a matar os Caçadores. Ele se abriga atrás de uma caçamba de lixo, esperando seu corpo se regenarar um pouco. Âme parada ao seu lado sorria com aquelas presas de vampiro brilhando e seu olhar negro prescrutando-o.

Com um salto, ela se joga pro alto, abrindo suas asas e chamando a atenção dos caçadores que começaram a atirar nela. Âme dá um vôo rasante e pega um dos caçadores, levando-o para o alto, se debatendo e largando sua arma. Shaka aproveita a distração e atinge mais dois com tiros na cabeça, voltando a se abrigar atrás da caçamba logo em seguida.

- O que está fazendo? Solte-me, demônio!

- Em um minuto... Ahahahaha!

Âme beija o homem. Seu poder de absorção estava mais forte do que nunca, absorvendo a alma do caçador quase instantaneamente e regenerando quase todas suas feridas. O homem quase inconsciente é largado das alturas e seu corpo se espatifa no chão.

Âme voa livremente, absorvendo a liberdade que ela nem se lembrava de experimentar. A sensação de voar.

Shaka continua lutando com os Caçadores, dessa vez com uma faca em cada mão, pois estava sem balas. Suas lâminas dançavam de um lado para o outro, cortando vários inimigos em sucessão. Âme desce de volta ao solo, caindo sobre o último caçador vivo e quebrando seu pescoço com as mãos.

Shaka olhava pra ela, escorado na parede de um prédio, sangrando intensamente. Âme o observava com um olhar interessado. Inclinando a cabeça para vê-lo de todos os ângulos e se aproximando dele, com um andar sensual.

Chegando próximo a ele, e virando seu rosto de um lado para o outro, inspirando profundamente o perfume da pele de Shaka. Sentia apenas o cheiro de sangue que ela não sabia se vinha dele ou dela, pois ambos estavam encharcados de sangue de caçador.

- Segredos...? É você, amor?

- Desir...

- Sim... Eu me lembro agora... Meu nome é Desir...

Ela beija Shaka de repente, de forma voraz. Desejosa do sabor de seus lábios. Sentindo o gosto de sangue em suas línguas quando elas se unem e se misturam. As garras dela, rasgando ainda mais a camisa já arrasada de Shaka e cortando suas costas e seu peito. E o mais impressionante, foi a onda de energia que ela absorvera de Shaka. Avassaladora. Sedutora. Deliciosa. Ela estava completamente saciada. Nenhum mortal já lhe dera tanta energia com apenas um beijo e pensar que ela poderia ainda absorver mais se fizesse sexo com ele ali, naquele momento, a deixava molhada e ansiosa por experimentar.

Aos poucos ela via os ferimentos de Shaka se refazendo e lambia o sangue no rosto dele. Sangue de caçador.

- Sentia sua falta...

Os dois voltam a se beijar. O celular de Shaka toca, e ele vê a mensagem SMS. Dite.

"Minha nossa! Você está bem? Eu estava monitorando e vi a luta toda! Sua namorada me assusta!"

Ele responde: "Mande alguém nos buscar. Muito ferido."

- Você vai ter de me atualizar em algumas coisas, querido...

Desir reverte aos poucos ao seu estado Âme, caindo exausta nos braços de Shaka. Shaka é atingido por um dardo de sonífero e começa a cair no chão. Antes de apagar ele vê uma sombra sobre si, chutando-o e dizendo:

- Você e sua puta demoníaca nos custaram bons homens, demônios. Aproveite seus últimos momentos de vida. Logo prenderemos vocês naquela Caixa pra sempre... Vida longa ao glorioso anjo...

**-oOo-**

Pandora's Box. A casa noturna de Charlie e a mais frequentada pela juventude de Budapeste. Mia Anderson experimentava sua primeira experiência profissional verdadeira. Forçada a se prostituir desde jovem para cuidar de si mesma, Mia nunca estivera acostumada a generosidade de ninguém. Por isso, ela quase chorou quando Charlie ofereceu-lhe o emprego de secretária. Cuidaria da organização de documentos e contabilidade do Pandora's.

Era um trabalho puxado e ficava ocupada por muitas horas, mas ao menos teria dinheiro bom e honesto pra si mesma. Talvez não demorasse a se estabilizar. Poderia ficar em Budapeste mesmo, perto de Dohko.

Dohko, o sombrio guerreiro tatuado que invadiu seus sonhos e se instalou definitivamente em seu peito. O demônio que demonstrou mais gentileza para com ela do que todos os humanos que já conheceu. Inclusive seu único irmão, Christopher.

Christopher. Apenas lembrar-se dele, já a deixava triste. Profundamente decepcionada. Literalmente atravessou o mundo pra estar com ele. Pra tentar começar uma vida nova com ele, mas o irmão se afunda mais e mais numa vida de perdição e criminalidade. E pra piorar, agora está envolvido com os Caçadores. Os inimigos mortais de seu amado Dohko.

Como poderia Christopher tomar tantas decisões ruins na vida? E nem mesmo Mia acreditou quando disse a Dohko que o matasse. Sabia que Dohko o faria sem hesitação. Ele só não o matou antes a pedido de Mia que implorou para que Ira o poupasse. E ele lhe dissera que nunca entendeu por que o demônio parou. Ira não parava diante do desejo de punir. Não sem um esforço descomunal da força de vontade de Dohko.

Mas a voz de Mia acalmou o demônio ele refreou sua sede de vingança pela primeira vez em milênios. Mas, ficava pensando se não dissera o que disse apenas no calor do momento. Queria vê-lo mesmo morto? Talvez devesse pensar melhor. O confronto entre Dohko e Christopher poderia acontecer a qualquer momento agora que o irmão era um caçador.

Mia caminha pensando neste dilema, despede-se do vigia na porta do clube que a dispensa com um "tome cuidado". E precisaria tomar cuidado. Tomaria um taxi de volta pra fortaleza ou ligaria para Dite e pediria uma carona pra um dos senhores? Se houvesse algum disponível. Se não fosse o caso poderia usar o escritório/quarto de Charlie como a mesma dissera que poderia.

Charlie não saía da fortaleza depois que Saga fora capturado. Estava morta de preocupação com o amante que fora transformado em uma besta sanguinária pelo próprio Cronos. Pensando melhor, ficaria no quarto de Charlie e buscaria uma forma de voltar a fortaleza pela manhã.

Caminhando de volta para o Pandora's, ela é surpreendida e puxada para um beco vazio. Sua boca é coberta com a mão.

- Shh... Não faça barulho, maninha... Sou eu. Vim te levar pra longe dos demônios... Não precisa mais fingir que está do lado deles. Está no meio de pessoas boas agora.

- Christopher? - Ela diz, sufocada, livrando-se das mãos do irmão. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu te disse que ia te buscar. Eu pensei que você estivesse realmente do lado dos demônios e por isso estava dizendo aquelas coisas... Mas eu pensei bem e percebi que você disse que queria ficar longe de mim por causa que eles estavam te ameaçando, né? Mas tudo bem agora. Vamos ficar juntos, maninha. Só você e eu.

- N-não Christopher... Fique onde está e ouça... Eles não são maus, ok? Não os machuque. Esqueça esses tais caçadores. Deixe-os. Pode ficar seguro conosco.

Christopher a olha como se não entendesse do que ela estava falando.

- Não precisa mentir mais, maninha. Eu sei que eles estão te forçando a falar essas coisas. Os demônios são mentirosos. Falsos. Eles enganam a todos. Eu posso te proteger agora. Se você visse o que eu vi. O anjo que nos lidera... Você veria que nossa vida melhor é juntos. A vida que você queria. A vida sem maldade... É por isso que nossa vida está fodida! Por causa dos demônios! Mas estamos tão perto de nos livrar, deles, Mia! Venha comigo e você verá!

- Não Christopher! Estes homens são lunáticos e fanáticos! Não vê? Os Senhores não são culpados pelo mau. Nós tomamos nossas próprias decisões e colhemos nossos próprios frutos...

Christopher se enfurece e dá um tapa no rosto de Mia, jogando-a no chão.

- Você está do lado deles, não é? É isso, não é? Irmãzinha? Você está dando pros demônios, não é? Trabalhando pra eles? Você está trepando com eles, irmãzinha? A putinha nunca saiu de você, não é?

Ele apertava o pescoço de Mia com força. Ela tentava falar, engasgada, mas a pressão era forte demais.

- Não! Você virá comigo! Eu vou te forçar a abandonar os demônios, custe o que custar... Eu vou te salvar, irmã!

Mia ia apagando aos poucos. Quando ela desmaiou, o irmão a carregou nos braços e a jogou no banco de trás de um carro. Dos seus monitores, Dite viu tudo, pegou seu celular e discou para Dohko. Sabia que os GPS's nas roupas seriam uma boa ideia.

_"Mia em perigo. Sequestrada em frente ao Pandora's. Estou rastreando-a agora mesmo."_

A mensagem de resposta foi quase imediata.

_"Diga-me onde e quem."_

Pelo que Dite pudera perceber, era um Caçador. Viu através da câmera, em zoom aumentado, a tatuagem do infinito no pulso.

_"Te mando o endereço assim que eles pararem."_

_"Vai demorar demais."_

Dite suspira profundamente. Só tinha pena do pobre coitado que ousasse machucar Mia.

Dite percebia aos poucos. Cada uma daquelas mulheres... Cada uma delas, conquistara um lugar no peito de um dos guerreiros. Cada uma delas, estava lentamente concedendo a eles o alívio que tanto esperaram em suas longas vidas. E ele desajava que Carol fosse o alívio dele. Como desejava poder tocá-la. Sem luvas. Apenas tocá-la. Fazer amor com ela. Amá-la como ela merecia ser amada.

Mas não podia. Tocá-la era condená-la a uma morte rápida e dolorosa. Mesmo com todo aquele equipamento médico ali, ele sabia que ela não poderia curá-lo de sua maldição. Dite e o demônio eram um só. E a única cura seria remover o demônio, portanto matando Dite junto. Dite não poderia sequer tocar uma mulher imortal ou a condenaria a uma eternidade de dor e sofrimento. Uma mortal, como a mulher que tocou uma vez, séculos atrás ainda tinha o alívio da morte.

Frustrado, ele sente-se como se o demônio da Esperança tivesse enfeitiçado-o e agora ele sentisse os efeitos da realidade após o fim da ilusão.

**-oOo-**

Prue e Phoe agora tinham seu próprio quarto na fortaleza. Com o tempo, os Senhores abriram e limparam alas da fortaleza que antes estavam fechadas. Fizeram reformas quando consertaram os danos causados pela invasão dos Caçadores. Prudence entra no quarto de uma única vez, tendo a surpresa de encontrar Milo no interior. Estava apoiado na janela, observando o céu noturno.

Assim que se depara com ele, seu corpo fica alerta. De medo? Ressentimento? Raiva? Desejo? Talvez tudo junto. Ele não se virou para encará-la. A desejaria imediatamente ao olhar pra ela. Seria tortura.

Milo não estava transando tão frequentemente quanto antes. Ao levar uma mulher pra cama, não sentia mais o mesmo prazer. Por mais bela que fosse, e Milo só escolhia as mulheres mais belas pra serem suas parceiras de cama, não era a mulher certa. Não era Prue. Não tinha o cheiro dela. Não se parecia com ela. Os lábios não tinham o mesmo sabor. Seu sexo não tinha o mesmo calor. Era só uma mulher qualquer. O bastante pra saciar Luxúria, mas não ele. Agora mesmo, sua aparência estava horrível. Ele parecia fraco, cansado e com olheiras.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Esperando você...

- Então, fale. O que quer?

- Você sabe tudo a meu respeito, não é?

- O que foi? Vai começar com o discursinho de "não sou tão mal quanto pensa"? Eu não engulo essa. Você sabe muito bem que a mim, você fez mal.

A mãe dela. Nunca largaria dessa conversa? Como poderia, seu babaca insensível. Era a mãe dela. A única mãe que ela tinha. Milo pode não ter tido uma mãe biológica, mas poderia entender o amor de uma filha pela mãe.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Desculpas não vão mudar nada, agora.

- E o que vai? Eu salvei a vida da sua irmã. Salvei-a dos seus próprios amiguinhos fanáticos que estavam prestes a meter bala nela!

- Porra nenhuma! Não vem com essa de bancar o santo pra tentar escapar do...

- Do que? Eu já te disse pra me matar. Chances você já teve.

Ele joga uma arma pra ela e abre os braços.

- Vamos. Mate-me. Você não pode, não...

Prue rapidamente confere a arma, uma bala no tambor. Aponta e Milo é interrompido por um disparo direto no coração.

- Puta merda! Isso dói!

- Não te matei por que você é imortal. Uma bala na sua cabeça não o mataria. Não pense que estou amolecendo.

Milo tosse e vomita sangue por alguns segundos até seu peito e seu coração regenerarem.

- É? Um imortal pode morrer se decapitado.

- Isso libertaria seu demônio. Não... Não poderia...

A risada de Milo sai amarga.

- Que desculpa esfarrapada... Você não quer me matar, não é?

- Quero.

Milo aponta para a mesa.

- A espada da sua irmã. Um giro bem dado... - Milo passa o dedo pelo próprio pescoço. - E pronto. Sua vingança está feita.

- Até parece que você me deixaria te matar assim.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você não vai me matar, querida.

- Não me chame de querida.

- Ou o que? Admita. Você gostou de transar comigo.

Agora é Prue quem ri.

- Por favor! Não me faça rir! Tive de me segurar pra não vomitar.

- Mentira. Chefão Caçador te mandar trepar com seu inimigo e você vai? Sem questionar?

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela. A proximidade era torturante. Queria vê-la novamente sem aquela camisa, apertar aqueles seios como foi incapaz de fazer antes. Mergulhar novamente dentro dela. Fazer amor com ela a noite inteira, apenas pra provar pra si mesmo e pra ela que eles pertenciam um ao outro. Mesmo que por um curto período de tempo. Ela viveria mais meio século? Pra ele que tinha milênios de idade, não era nada. Mas por meio século, ele estaria aliviado de seu fardo. Lamentaria pelo resto da eternidade a perda dela, mas por um breve período ele seria feliz com uma única mulher que pudesse levar pra cama quantas vezes quisesse. Sempre que Luxúria necessitasse de sexo.

Prue ficava tensa perto de Milo. Pois o canalha sabia que ela sentira prazer ao transar com ele. Ela gostou e sentiu vontade de fazer mais. Cada vez que os dois se aproximavam um do outro, ela queria despí-lo e fazer o sexo mais animal que já fizera na vida. Sentí-lo dentro de si novamente. Só de pensar, ela já ficava arrepiada.

- Vai se foder, cuzão! Eu não lhe devo satisfações.

Ele a puxa pelos braços quando ela tenta sair do quarto. Ele a puxa pra mais perto de si, segurando-a pelos dois braços e aproximando seus lábios. Tão perto que poderiam sentir o cheiro do hálito um do outro. E ambos se deliciavam com a sensação.

- Você me deseja.

Tinha de desejar. Nenhuma mulher resistia a Luxúria. Um olhar bastava pra que tirassem a roupa onde quer que fosse e se entregassem a ele. Prue poderia ser mais resistente, admitia isso, mas nenhuma mulher resistia após ir pra cama com ele. Prue poderia ser forte pra resistir aos avanços iniciais dele, mas não após fazer sexo com ele. Impossível.

- Você está perto demais!

Prue leva o joelho a virilha de Milo e ele a solta. Mas, imediatamente se recompõe e a segura pelo braço novamente, jogando-a sobre a cama e caindo sobre ela. Ela se debate, mas Milo segura seus pulsos e ergue seus braços acima da cabeça. Ela sente a ereção dele roçando-a sobre a calça de moleton e luta contra todo o impulso de abrir as pernas e convidá-lo para entrar.

Ele tentava beijá-la, mas Prue virava o rosto. Milo admirava-a naquela posição submissa. Os pequenos seios estavam duros e ele podia ver através da camisa. Ela estava excitada. Ela o desajava.

Milo se aproxima do ouvido dela, sussurrando:

- Beije-me...

- N-não... Vá se foder...

- Prefiro foder você...

- Sonhe...

- Sonho com você todo dia... Só com você... Não quero outra mulher. Só você.

- Mentira.

Milo lambe seu pescoço. Um arrepio percorre a espinha de Pure, deixando cada pelo de seu corpo eriçado. Ela geme baixinho, sente a ereção de Milo crescendo mais. Pulsando. "Não abra as pernas, filha da puta... Não ouse abrir as pernas..." ela diz a si mesma.

Mas o desgraçado não parou por aí. Sua língua continuava acariciando sua pele, enviando correntes elétricas por seu corpo inteiro, de cima a baixo até a base da nuca. Sua respiração fica mais pesada e ela morde o lábio pra não gemer. Não daria ao canalha a satisfação de ouví-la gemer.

- Já parou de tentar resistir a mim?

- Não.

- Mentirosa.

- Foda-se.

Dessa vez, Milo alcança sua boca. Os lábios são unidos e a represa arrebenta. Ele solta os pulsos de Prue e ela imediatamente o envolve com os braços. Ela abre as pernas e as enrosca ao redor do corpo de Milo.

"Putas traidoras! Deveriam ter ficado fechadas!"

O beijo de Milo era faminto. Ele a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava. E ela o deseja mais do que imaginava. Sua mente era incapaz de processar qualquer coisa, senão o beijo de Milo. Nada mais enviava impulsos a seu cérebro além do toque dele. Nada além de seu paladar saboreando a língua dele. Nada além do seu olfato, inalando o cheiro dele. Nada além do prazer de sentí-lo, duro feito uma rocha tocando seu ventre.

Novamente, o beijo descera para o pescoço. "Canalha! Sabe que fico maluca quando me beija aí!"

Como se lesse o pensamento dela e decidisse usar uma nova tática pra deixá-la ainda mais excitada, ele desce para o seio. Mordisca o mamilo por cima da camisa mesmo. Dessa vez ela geme alto.

Milo olha-a nos olhos mais uma vez. Era ela. Tudo indicava que era ela. A mulher certa. Sua mulher. Luxúria suspirava em sua mente. Gritava "mais!" e Milo não ousava desobedecer. Pois ele morreria se não provasse daqueles lábios mais uma vez.

"Mais! Toque-a!"

Milo aperta o seio de Prue. Sim. Era a sensação certa. Era o seio que ele não tocou quando transou com ela da primeira vez. Ele não consegue conter a felicidade e a excitação que sentia.

- Eu te amo, Prudence...

- Mentira... Canalha... - Mais beijos afobados e famintos.

- Eu só quero você... Só você.

- Cala a boca. E me chama de Prudence de novo que eu corto teu pau e meto ele no teu rabo.

- Ahahaha... Ele cresce de novo. Talvez cresça maior...

- Canalha...

Seus lábios se uniram de novo. Mais beijos. Queriam mais beijos. Queriam mais do que beijos. Queriam ficar nus e fazer amor. Com Prudence não seria sexo. Seria amor. Ele a trataria como uma rainha. Adoraria cada centímetro de seu corpo com a boca. Faria de forma romântica, apresentando-lhe todas as formas de prazer que conhecia. Daria a ela quantos orgamos ela desejasse. E até o fim de sua vida, Prue seria a mulher mais feliz e amada do mundo se dependesse dele. E se algum cretino ousasse dizer que ama sua mulher mais do que Milo ama Prue, ele o mataria. Ele sim, cortaria o pau do sujeito e o meteria no cu do infeliz.

- Milo...

- Prudence...

Milo já estava começando a erguer a camisa de Prue pra se deparar com seus seios quando ela olha para o lado e toma um susto. Phoebe. Estava na porta e ouvindo tudo. Prudence congelou na mesma hora. A irmã a flagrou as portas de fazer sexo com seu odiado inimigo. Que timing mais perfeito. Imediatamente todo o tesão que sentia por Milo se esvaiu e tudo que conseguia pensar era que a irmã deveria odiá-la naquele momento.

A irmã podia ser cega, mas não estúpida. Phoe ouvira cada palavra, cada gemido e sabia muito bem que Prue tinha finalmente se rendido a seu desejo por Milo.

- Desculpe... - Foi tudo que Phoe conseguiu dizer com muito esforço. - Eu não pretendia interrompê-los... Continuem...

Phoe vira as costas e parte do quarto. Prue empurra Milo pro lado e corre atrás da irmã. Como pode ter sido tão idiota e descuidada?

- Phoe! Espere! Não é o que está pensando! - Ela puxa a irmã pelo braço e a abraça. - Espere...

- Não é? Eu não flagrei você... Beijando... - Ela engasga como se estivesse contendo vômito ou choro – Ele?

Os olhos estavam marejados e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto da irmã. Prue não conseguia sequer negar. Ela desejava Milo. Ela se rendeu aos avanços dele. Ela o beijou. E se Phoe não tivesse chegado, deuses a ajudassem, ela teria feito amor com ele.

- Por que, Prue? Por que ele?

- Ele não significa nada pra mim... - Poderia Phoe sentir a mentira naquelas palavras como Prue poderia?

- Nada? - Phoe balança a cabeça. - Eu vou embora amanhã. Vou voltar pra casa. A nossa casa. Tudo isso foi pra nada. Vir aqui te salvar? Imaginando que você estaria em perigo? Se eu soubesse que você não está em perigo eu não teria vindo.

Phoe se vira, mas Prue não a deixa partir.

- Phoe! Não faça isso! Eu te amo. Preciso de você.

- Eu também te amo. Nada mudará isso, Prue. Eu sempre serei sua irmã. Não importa o que aconteça.

E sem dizer mais nada, Phoe se vira e deixa Prudence pra trás. Prue não a seguiu. Ela podia sentir Milo encostado a porta do quarto com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando pra ela. Ela também não ousou se virar pra encará-lo. Ele passa por ela, parando bem próximo e levando a boca ao seu ouvido.

- Já que não significo nada pra você... Eu vou pra cidade. Lá talvez eu consiga uma foda que "signifique alguma coisa"...

Prue não diz nada. Assim como Phoebe, ela apenas observa Milo se afastando e partindo.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Neko-sama:** Sabe como é, né? Eu gosto de torturar o Milo... E a Prue tá inclusa no pacote... 8D Brincadeira. Logo eu vou fazer o Milo ser bem bonzinho pra ela... 9.9

**RavenclawWitch:** Não vale! Você tá lendo os livros! XD Saori ainda não vai aparecer. Ainda não é hora dela se f****... Seja paciente... 9.9

PS.: Capítulo curto? Ok, espero que esse compense. XP

**Notte di Lucce:** Que lhe sirva de lição. Não ler palhaçadas do Ikarus no meio da aula... u.u E esse acampamento deveria ser nudista... Já que todo mundo fica olhando os outros peladões mesmo... 9.9

**Lebam:** Começa assim. Apelidinhos carinhosos... E depois, eles já estão enroscados nos lençóis... Não, pera... Mu e Morgana fizeram o contrário, né? Bom, mas já que funcionou... 8D

**Krika Haruno:** Preocupa com o palavreado não! Esse Filho da [CENSURADO] do Christopher deveria ser [CENSURADO] no [CENSURADO] pra largar de ser tão [CENSURADO]! ù.u

**Jules Heartilly:** Mel? Se espalhando pelo corpo nu dos dois enquanto eles se provam? Acha que o Mu, um carneiro tão doce faria uma coisa dessas? [anotando a sugestão] 9.9

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 24 – Ira**

Era novamente meia-noite. Era hora de Aiolia morrer novamente e Tori estava ficando realmente irada com aquilo. Ver Aiolia morrer e saber que ele sofria no inferno todas as noites, sabendo que ela não poderia evitar, lhe dava um sentimento de impotência do qual ela não gostava nada.

Mask e Shura estavam ali. Como sempre, eles eram invocados estivessem onde estivessem para cumprir o dever de matar Aiolia e escoltar sua alma ao inferno. Tori observava enquanto Shura desferia as seis punhaladas que como sempre dariam fim a vida de Aiolia, pelo menos pelas próximas seis horas.

Após os gritos de dor do Guardião da Violência, seu corpo jazia inerte sobre a cama. Tori deitou-se emburrada sobre a sua própria cama (que ela exigira ter, já que passaria todas as noites ao lado de Aiolia) e esperaria até o amanhecer para desacorrentá-lo.

Assim que Shura e Mask se retiraram do quarto, ela se virou na cama e tentou dormir. Mas o sono não chegava. De repente, ela sente o cheiro de morangos e chantily novamente e se senta na cama.

- Você está aí? É você, né Anna?

- É Anya! Não ouse errar o nome de uma deusa.

- Nossa, que sensível! O que está fazendo aqui? Sabe que eles estão atrás de você, né?

- Me escondendo deles onde eles menos esperavam, oras. Sou Anarquia, esqueceu?

Tori revira os olhos.

- E aí? Já transou com ele?

- Não...

- Minha filha! Que lerdeza é essa?

- Esse fresco não quer transar comigo com medo do demônio dele! Tem cabimento?

- Homens... Complicam tudo... Mas enfim. Eu estou aqui com uma proposta de negócios e preciso da sua ajuda.

Tori olha desconfiada pra ela.

- E que proposta é essa? É boa?

- Pra você? Ótima! E pra mim também.

- Estou ouvindo. Diga.

- Assim que eu gosto! Sabia que podia contar com você!

Anya bate palminhas como uma criança animada, andando pelo quarto.

- Eis o que tenho pra você. Está cansada de ver seu namorado morrer e queimar no inferno todas as noites? Está se sentindo frustrada por não poder transar com ele? Gostaria de ter o poder de quebrar maldições mortais? Pois seus problemas acabaram! Graças ao método Anya de quebrar maldições, você pode ter tudo isso! Garantimos a satisfação!

- Quebrar maldições? Nem pensar! Eu quero meu demôniozinho bonitinho do jeito que tá!

Agora é Anya quem revira os olhos.

- Não é retirar o demônio do corpo dele. Infelizmente, eles não podem mais ser separados. Remover o demônio é matar o Guardião. Eu me referia a outra maldição dele. Essa pode ser quebrada.

Tori olha pra ela com os olhos de um cachorrinho faminto.

- Tá falando sério?

- Uhum. Quer saber como?

- Claro! Fala logo!

- Ahá! Primeiro, vamos falar do meu preço. Eu vou te ensinar a quebrar a maldição, em troca, estes idiotas vão ter de parar de me seguir. E você vai ter de convencê-los.

- Eu? E como eu vou fazer isso? Se foi o Lorde do mofo supremo lá em cima quem mandou eles te matarem!

- Eu sei. Não me lembre desse mofadão. Enfim, você vai livrá-los da maldição de Aiolia e em troca, como gratidão por seus inestimáveis serviços, peça a eles que me dêem anistia. Eles me deixam em paz, eu não derrubo essa fortaleza inteira em chama em cima da bunda deles. Todo mundo ganha!

- Bom, eu posso tentar...

- Nada de tentar! Você vai fazer! Eu quero anistia. Asilo se eu precisar. Em troca, posso até ajudá-los a achar as porcarias que eles querem, matar uns Caçadores (matá-los é tão divertido! Eles ficam gritando: "Me salve Anjo! Me salve, Anjo!" e o tal anjo nunca aparece!)... E o mais importante... Eu não terei de matá-los.

- Parece uma troca justa.

- Super justa! Ter a ajuda de moi? Uma deusa? Eles bem que poderiam usar a ajuda de uma deusa. Eu ouvi dizer que os Caçadores têm uma do lado deles.

- O quê? Os caçadores têm uma deusa do lado deles? Que deusa?

- Nananinanão! Primeiro, acordo. Depois, viramos friends with benefits!

Tori bufa de impaciência. Anya estende a mão, esperando que ela retribua o gesto.

- Negócio fechado?

Tori aperta a mão de Anya.

- Negócio fechado. Como eu quebro a maldição dele?

- Simples. Já viu contos de fadas?

- Já. Odeio essas porcarias.

- Então, pense. O que a mocinha dos contos de fadas tem de fazer pra alcançar sua tão almejada felicidade?

Tori pensa por um instante.

- Não está me dizendo pra encontrar um príncipe encantado, está?

- Eca, não! Que mal gosto! Pense. O que todos os contos de Fadas tem em comum?

Tori puxa pela memória novamente, pensando nos desenhos idiotas que via na TV quando criança, Cinderela, Branca de Neve, Bela Adormecida. O que todos eles tinham em comum? Sacrifícios.

- Eu preciso realizar um sacrifício?

- Bingo! Sabia que você não era burra!

- Beleza! Você pega as velas pretas e o bode. Eu desenho o pentagrama e mato ele!

- Garota... Você tem problema. Sério. Não é isso que você tem de sacrificar. É... Quase isso. O Sacrifício tem de ser pessoal.

- Pessoal?

- Exato. Que sacrifício pessoal você tem de fazer pra quebrar uma maldição mortal?

Tori olha pra Aiolia e aquelas seis feridas jorrando sangue em seu abdome. Ela acaricia o próprio abdome, pensando.

- Eu acho que já sabe a resposta. Eu vou deixá-la pensando. Eu tenho certeza de que se tem alguém que pode fazer isso, é você. Agora, vou ver se posso explorar a paixonite de algum outro desses trouxas em meu favor. São todos tão fofos, apaixonadinhos! Bye, bye!

Anya coloca outro pirulito de morango com chantily na boca e desaparece deixando o perfume do doce para trás.

- Mas como eu vou ficar com ele no fim se eu fizer isso?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou cuidar de tudo no fim! Beijomeliga!

A voz ecoa pelo quarto e desaparece assim como o cheiro dos pirulitos. Tori volta a se deitar pensando na proposta. Uma coisa era certa. Naquela noite, ela não conseguiria dormir.

**-oOo-**

Shura caminhava para a sala de Dite. Ele olha para os próprios braços, tentando lembrar quando foi a última vez que os viu limpos. Provavelmente, no início de sua vida amaldiçoada, quando sua necessidade de causar dor era direcionada a outros, antes que ele aprendesse a canalizá-la em si mesmo. O braço estava limpo, sem feridas ou manchas de sangue. A dor pela falta de Ella o atormentava ainda. Ele precisava saber onde ela estava. Já não temia mais desapontar o amigo, o irmão que tanto ama, por ela.

Ele iria até Dite, e o amigo lhe diria exatamente onde ela estava. Ele iria atrás dela e a faria sua mulher de uma vez por todas. Dite instalou GPS nas roupas e acessórios de cada uma das mulheres. Neste momento, ele guiava Dohko até Mia, que fora sequestrada por caçadores. Por segurança, ele também misturou a comida delas, uma substância química que deixa rastros que Dite pode acompanhar por satélite.

- Shura. - Dite cumprimenta o amigo, sem tirar os olhos do celular onde digitava uma mensagem para Dohko. - Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu amigo?

- Ella. Onde está?

- Pensei que me daria um desafio desta vez. Ela foi pro Pandora's.

- Obrigado.

Pandora's Box. Só existia um motivo que levava Ella aquele lugar, segundo Mask. Sexo. Ella iria atrás de um homem para satisfazê-la. E Shura mataria o infeliz. Ella pertencia a ele. Ella seria dele e de mais ninguém. Ele a marcaria se fosse preciso. Mas ninguém mais a tocaria.

Ele leva a mão a adaga em sua cintura e parte da fortaleza atrás de sua mulher. E se ela se tornasse ainda mais sádica, ele viveria com isso. Ambos canalizariam suas maldições um no outro.

Ao sair do Quarto de Dite, Shura quase tromba com Carol. Ele se desvia sem dizer nada ou imaginar o que a garota faria no quarto dele a essa hora. Mas a verdade é que ambos estavam bem íntimos. Alguns na fortaleza já estavam pensando que ele estava se envolvendo com a garota. Como, se não podiam se tocar, ele não sabia. Mas se tem alguém que merece um pouco de felicidade naquela fortaleza é Dite, que jamais conheceu o amor de uma mulher.

Shura imediatamente volta a seus pensamentos anteriores. Ella. Sua. E de mais ninguém. Depois que ela estivesse em seus braços, ele se preocuparia com Dite e seu romance.

**-oOo-**

Carol entra sorrateiramente no quarto de Dite, chamando-lhe a atenção. Ela trajava um sobretudo preto, parecia estar usando meia-calça preta pra combinar... E sapatos de salto alto?

Dite a observava enquanto ela fechava a porta e ficava vários minutos de costas pra ele.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. - Ela finalmente se vira. - Eu queria... Conversar com você...

- Ok. Sou todo ouvidos.

- Estou constrangida. Foi ideia das outras garotas, na verdade.

- O que foi ideia delas? Não estou entendendo.

Lentamente, e com vergonha, Carol abre o sobretudo, revelando o que havia por baixo. Dite fica imediatamente de queixo caído diante da visão de Carol. Ela estava de meia-calça preta. E um sutiã preto, delicioso que fazia Dite babar. Ele ficou minutos admirando a beleza do corpo dela, incapaz de dizer uma palavra.

- Diga alguma coisa. Você gostou?

- Eu... Sim. Adorei. Mas... Não podem...

- Eu sei. Não vamos... Fazer realmente.

Ela queria fazer sexo com ele? Estava sonhando? Ela o desejava? E se não iam fazer sexo, o que fariam então? Por que ela estava vestida daquela forma?

- Eu acho que estou... Gostando de você, Dite. E eu queria lhe dar algo... Fazer algo, por você. Eu espero que não esteja sendo cruel de fazer isso...

- Não, não está...

Está sim. Ele queria tocá-la, beijá-la, abraçá-la, arrancar suas roupas, jogá-la sobre a cama e fazer amor. Mas, ele suportaria a tortura, fosse qual fosse.

- Eu... Fico feliz de saber...

O sobretudo cai no chão. Ela era ainda mais linda daquela forma. Ela faria um strip-tease pra ele? O pênis de Dite já estava ereto, alerta. Não tinha música pra um strip-tease. Ela caminha até a mesa dele e se apoia sobre ela. Dite tem uma visão maravilhosa da bunda de Carol, uma tentação especial, feita só pra ele.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Quero vê-la... - Ele engole em seco.

- Como?

- Nua...

Ela sorri e seu rosto cora. Ela estava tão constrangida. Não era virgem, mas nunca se insinuou pra um homem. Nunca tentou seduzir ninguém. Assim foram seus relacionamentos. Tediosos, sem emoção. Suas transas sempre foram menos do que ela esperava que fossem. Sentia prazer. Gozava. Mas nunca fizera nenhuma loucura. Nada de excitante, como num lugar público ou simplesmente no calor do momento, no chão de casa. Aquilo era excitante e a fazia sentir-se bela e poderosa.

A sensação era boa. Lentamente, ela abaixa a alça do sutiã e em seguida, retira-o. Os seios eram lindos. Não muito grandes, nem muito pequenos. Ela tinha um quadril largo e uma pele morena e sedosa. O conjunto todo era um banquete sensual.

- Retire...

- O que?

- Sua calcinha...

Carol cora ainda mais do que estava corada quando ele levantou o olhar até seus seios. Ele a veria completamente nua e gostaria do que veria. Era óbvio pelo olhar faminto dele. Lentamente, ela se vira de costas e desce a calcinha até o chão, dando-lhe uma visão privilegiada das nádegas perfeitas. Quando ela se virou novamente, o coração de Dite quase parou de bater. Que delicadeza maravilhosa. Os pelos que haviam ali eram ralos.

- Eu... Deveria ter me depilado...

- Por que? Isso faz diferença?

- Eu pensei que homens gostassem... Depilada...

- Eu já gosto do que vejo agora.

Carol cora ainda mais, se é que era possível. Nem acreditava que estava se despindo pra um homem tão belo como Dite. Assim como da primeira vez que o viu, ele tinha cabelos loiros e sedosos (talvez mais sedosos do que os dela), pele lisa apesar do corpo definido, e um rosto fino, quase feminino. Mas ela ficou encantada da mesma forma. Ele era lindo de uma forma quase andrógina, mas ainda assim, lindo.

- O que quer que eu faça agora?

Ele engole em seco.

- Deite-se na cama... E... - Ele parecia tão constrangido quanto ela. - Eu quero vê-la... Se dando prazer...

Carol abre o sorriso e obedece, deitando-se a cama. Uma de suas mãos vai ao seio, apertando-o. A outra desce entre as pernas, onde ela se toca. Ela se abre e lentamente começa a se penetrar com os dedos.

- Quero vê-lo também... Quero ver ele...

Dite não se faz de desententido. Ver Carol se penetrando com os dedos o deixou louco. Ver aqueles cabelos espalhados sobre a cama, cabelos que ele gostaria de ver espalhados sobre suas pernas, era uma tortura. Nunca em seus milênios de existência, ele odiou tanto sua maldição.

Dite retirou o membro das calças e começou a massageá-lo. Carol continuava se contorcendo sobre a cama, arfando e movendo os dedos pra dentro de si. Apertando os seios com mais força, mordendo os lábios com mais força.

- Dite... Queria que fosse você a me tocar...

- Eu também...

Carol sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando e parou por um instante, olhando pra ele.

- Quero que você me leve ao clímax...

- Eu não posso tocá-la...

- Com as luvas. Você pode...

Dite se aproxima dela, relutante, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, entre as pernas abertas dela. Nossa, que vontade de colocar sua boca ali. Carol pega uma de suas mãos e leva ao seio que ela apertava antes.

Quando Dite a toca ela geme. Seu toque era afobado, faminto e forte. Mas tão gostoso.

- Toque-me... Aqui... - Carol leva a mão ao próprio sexo. - Enfie seus dedos em mim, Dite... Por favor...

Ele obedece. Como queria estar sem aquelas luvas. Sentir a humidade de Carol, sentir seu interior pele-a-pele. Sugar aqueles mamilos delicados e pequenos. Substituir os dedos pelo seu pênis.

Ele a penetrava lentamente, causando arrepios e um calor que derretia seu corpo inteiro.

- Mais rápido, Dite... Mais... Forte!

Ele lentamente acelera o ritmo da penetração. Aquilo era tudo que ele sempre evitou na vida. Até mesmo quando Milo os fazia assistir seus filmes, ele preferia não vê-los. Eram só um lembrete de que jamais poderia tocar uma mulher, jamais poderia dar-lhe prazer, mas ali estava. Uma mulher, que ele tocava e dava prazer. Uma mulher que estava em ponto de atingir o clímax com o toque dele. Carol realizou um sonho de Dite que ele achava jamais ser possível. E por isso, ele já a amava.

- Enfie mais um dedo, Dite... Mais...

Ela geme quando ele enfia o terceiro dedo dentro dela, alargando-a mais. Que sensação deliciosa era ver uma mulher tão linda se contorcendo de prazer diante dele. Prazer que está sentindo por ele.

- Continue, Dite... Tão gostoso! Aaahhh...

Ele aperta mais o seio, mergulha ainda mais fundo os dedos dentro dela. Carol já tombou a cabeça pra trás, fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios com toda a força pra não gritar de prazer. Ela queria gritar pra toda aquela fortaleza ouvir que era Dite quem ela queria. Que ele estava levando-a as alturas com apenas o toque de seus dedos. Mas uma parte sua ainda era recatada demais.

- Assim, Dite... Que delícia...

Dite queria se masturbar e atingir o clímax junto com ela, mas não ousava tirar suas mãos dela. Queria tocá-la pra sempre. E quando Carol finalmente goza, ele sente seu corpo tremendo, se contorcendo em espasmos incríveis.

O semblante satisfeito de Carol foi sua recompensa. Tão singela, sorrindo como uma mulher realizada. Ele não teve seu orgasmo, mas adorou cada momento daquele ato.

- Eu quero te dar prazer...

- Você deu... Mais do que já tive minha vida toda...

- Não. Eu quero te fazer gozar também...

Ela se sentou na cama.

- Deite-se.

- O que vai fazer?

- Confie em mim. Deite-se...

Assim que Dite deitou-se, ela se levantou, procurou luvas pra si e as calçou. Dite ainda estava completamente vestido, exceto pelo membro ereto como um mastro pulando pra fora da calça. Carol sentou-se sobre as pernas dele e segurou-lhe o membro. Era tão quente, grande e duro. Salivou só de pensar em levá-lo a boca. Ela nunca fez isso, achava degradante e não entendia como uma mulher poderia gostar daquilo. Mas com Dite era diferente. Ele era tão delicioso que ela queria levá-lo a boca e prová-lo, completamente.

Mas, infelizmente, ela tem de se controlar. Suas mãos se movem pra cima e pra baixo, massageando-o. Dite não teve tanto pudor quanto ela, e gemeu alto. Ele deve ter ficado louco. Se privou disso por séculos e agora estava ali, arriscando tudo por ela. Ele poderia tocá-la acidentalmente. Ele poderia gozar, sujá-la com seu sêmem e matá-la, mas não conseguia pensar direito. Só queria sentir o prazer que Carol estava lhe proporcionando. Prazer que ele não consegue conter por muito tempo e logo está jorrando, sentindo seu próprio gozo molhar seu abdome. Carol retira a mão dele imediatamente, e ele grita de prazer e frustração. Queria implorar pra que ela continuasse tocando-o.

Ele nunca experimentou um orgasmo tão intenso. Seu corpo tremia, arrepiado com a sensação anestésica que o invadiu. Carol estava sentada, diante dele, sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela tinha causado aquele prazer. Ela tinha levado este homem maravilhoso ao clímax.

- Você gostou?

- Pelos deuses... Sim...

- Podemos fazer isso sempre que quiser, tá?

Ele balança a cabeça, concordando, mas imaginando: E quando aquilo não for o bastante? E quando eles quiserem mais. Sentirem a necessidade agonizante de fazer mais do que apenas aquilo? Um dia ela se daria conta de que não pode ser completamente realizada com ele. Ela desejaria um homem que pudesse tocá-la, beijá-la... Que pudesse segurar em sua mão se necessário fosse. E ele teria de se afastar. Odiaria o homem, mas a ama tanto que desejaria que ela fosse feliz com outro do que infeliz com ele.

Estaria ela notando a tristeza em seu semblante? Ele sorri para que ela não pense que a experiência não fora prazerosa. Claro que fora. Claro que ele adorou cada segundo. Mas esta era a verdade. Aquilo seria o máximo de prazer que poderiam ter um com o outro. E já era arriscado demais. Teria de dar um fim àquilo. Mas não agora. Agora, ele estava desfrutando o prazer que lhe fora negado por tanto tempo. Ele estava desfrutando sua recompensa.

- Quero fazer de novo...

Carol sorri e segura novamente o membro dele. Ainda estava rígido e ereto. Bendito vigor dos imortais. Olhando nos olhos dele, de forma sedutora ela começa a massageá-lo novamente.

**-oOo-**

Os Senhores se preparavam, escondidos na mata densa, observando o acampamento dos Caçadores. Aldebaran era o mais ansioso como sempre. Afinal, a vitória estava em jogo e o guardião da Derrotas não pode falhar. E ele suava frio pensando em Noele. Noele, sua outra "vitória ainda não conquistada".

_"Limpe a mente, idiota! Hora de lutar! Depois é hora de foder!"_

_"Não precisa me lembrar."_

_"Não? Tem certeza de que está dando prioridade a batalha que se aproxima?"_

_"Você é __D__errota ou Dúvida, porra?"_

_"Apenas concentre-se em VENCER!"_

Ah ele ia vencer. Aldebaran sempre vence. Mesmo quando as chances não estavam a seu favor. Mesmo quando foi castigado por Aiolia, guardião da Violência uma vez, ele não desistiu de lutar mesmo até garantir que havia dado mais socos do que recebido. Aldebaran já sentiu o castigo algumas vezes na vida, por perder e sabia que não precisava do castigo de Derrota somado ao de Violência. Ele sabe o que está em jogo. Mas a mulher, Noele, o distrai demais. Precisava levá-la logo pra cama pra poder voltar a ser o guerreiro afiado e concentrado que era antes dela aparecer.

Ele conseguia ouvir as vozes dos Caçadores. Dúvida, o demônio de seu melhor amigo, Mu estava trabalhando eficazmente para distrair seus inimigos.

- Cara... Será que temos alguma chance com esses demônios?

- Nós temos o anjo do nosso lado. Um anjo é mais poderoso que os demônios, não é?

- Mais que um, talvez... Mas são tantos. Uma verdadeira horda de demônios...

- Talvez devêssemos... Sei lá... Desistir. Não podemos lutar com demônios...

Sim. O demônio de Mu estava trabalhando. Uma vantagem. Derrota não se importa nem um pouco com isso. O demônio faria qualquer coisa pra vencer. Trapacear, roubar, enganar... Nada importa além da vitória.

_"Vamos, vamos. Toque o sino. Vamos pro ataque!"_, ele pensava consigo mesmo, ansioso pela batalha. Ele teria de ser até o primeiro a partir pro ataque assim que Aiolos desse o sinal. Teria de ser o primeiro a matar um caçador. Ele teria de vencer. A tudo e a todos!

_"Ding-Ding-Ding! Primeiro Round!"_ Os Senhores avançam correndo pra cima dos Caçadores, disparando e atirando facas. Os gritos de dor e agonia começam a ecoar pela noite. Aldebaran dispara contra um caçador de costas, ainda desnorteado pelo ataque certeiro. Dane-se se é covardia. Tinha de vencer! Alguma objeção em chutar um homem caído? Ele sempre achou que era o melhor momento pra se chutar alguém. Pra atirar ou esfaquear também.

Aiolos joga uma granada para frente, explodindo mais alguns caçadores. Mu dançava entre outros com uma espada e uma adaga em mãos, cortando-os com golpes precisos e limpos. Alex, namorada de Aiolos era uma guerreira assim como ele. Aldebaran gostaria de ter uma mulher como guerreira. A policial estava afastada do campo de batalha, atirando nos caçadores com um rifle. E ela era boa. Que Aldebaran soubesse, ela não havia errado um disparo sequer.

Um caçadores atingiu a perna de Aldebaran. O guardião da Derrota não podia revidar com menos do que um disparo na testa. Tiro perfeito. Toma essa caçador de merda! Sebastian estava transformado em Lobo e suas garras dilaceravam os caçadores como faca quente na manteiga. O que Aldebaran não daria pra ter um demônio que lhe desse um poder incrível como esse. Ou o demônio da Luxúria. Com o demônio da Luxúria, ele poderia seduzir Noele facilmente e depois não precisaria se apegar a ela.

_"De novo se distraindo com essa mulher? Primeiro vença! Depois estupre a mulher! Bichinha!"_

_"Já disse que não vou fazer isso, cuzão! Eu vou resolver do meu jeito!"_

_"Você quem sabe..."_

Seu demônio estava cada vez mais chato ultimamente. Como se sua necessidade de desafio e vitória nunca estivesse maior. E Aldebaran começava a achar que Noele tinha algo a ver com isso. Aí está, pensando nela de novo. O que há nessa mulher que o faz pensar tanto sobre ela?

O faz pensar tanto que a batalha já terminou. Ele nem notou que havia um último Caçador vivo aos seus pés. Vivo por pouco tempo, pois tinha sido atingido por vários pontos no corpo e o sangue jorrava sem parar. Aldebaran já vira violência o suficiente pra saber que não tinha volta.

No entanto, ele fez o que nem ele esperava fazer ao ver um rapaz tão jovem perto do fim da vida. Ele teve piedade. Arrancou sua camisa, rasgou-a e tentou estancar as feridas do rapaz.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, demônio?

- Tentando salvar sua vida de merda.

- Agora? Você é engraçado... Não preciso de sua ajuda...

- Seja lá o que você acha que eu fiz ou qual parente seu que morreu... Nós não tivemos nada a ver com isso, cara. Não podemos estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Não finja que não sabe o que você me fez... Demônio...

- Por que não me diz.

- Por sua culpa... Por culpa do demônio da Derrota... Eu vivi nas ruas, me prostituindo e me drogando... Nada na minha vida dava certo... Eu encontrei meu propósito aqui, com os caçadores. O anjo...

- Seu anjo é um demônio, garoto. O nome dele é Esperança. É por isso que você olha pra ele e pensa que está no paraíso. Mas quando se afasta dele, pensa que está no inferno... Já reparou?

- Não ouse...! Falar mal... - Ele cospe sangue – Do anjo...

- Pare e pense. Eu cuidei das suas feridas apenas o suficiente pra te manter um pouco mais de tempo vivo. Se você vier a ver seu anjo de novo, pense no que falei. E entregue uma mensagem pra Saori por mim. Diga-lhe que estamos chegando pra acabar com a raça dela.

O jovem olha pro alto e vê os outros Senhores observando-o. O que era aquilo que ele via em seus olhos? Seria... Piedade?

**-oOo-**

Phoe estava adormecida no sofá da sala. A noite, Prue a cobriu com uma coberta. Agora, Phoe acordava e se deu conta de que a irmã estava deitada com ela, abraçando-a de conchinha. Prue dormia de forma tão serena, tão tranquila. Phoe nem sentia vontade de se mover pra não acordar a irmã.

Mas foi inevitável. Prue acordou.

- Bom dia, Prue...

- Bom dia, Phoe...

Silêncio constrangedor. O assunto Milo ainda estava pesando sobre suas cabeças. Que ótimo.

- Phoe... Ouça...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Prue. Não te odeio.

Ouvir aquilo foi um alívio.

- Não posso te odiar por tentar ser feliz.

Era isso que Prue queria? Ser feliz? Com Milo?

- E não precisa mentir pra mim, Prue. De alguma forma, eu fico aliviada de ver que você encontrou sua felicidade. Você tenta esconder, xinga ele... Mas eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém. Você o ama, não é?

- Eu não sei se o amo...

- Você passou sua vida inteira consumida pelo ódio, Prue. E eu, para te apoiar, segui atrás. Eu também odiava aquele homem... Mas às vezes, eu pensava... E se a culpa não foi dele?

- O que está dizendo, Phoe! É claro que...

- Ouça. Ouça o que eu tenho a dizer... Quando você o viu pela primeira vez, você resistiu a ele não foi? Você conseguiu resistir ao charme do demônio e o capturou. Às vezes, eu penso... E se nossa mãe foi fraca? E se ela simplesmente não lutou o bastante?

Prue não sabe o que dizer. No fundo, ela pensou assim algumas vezes e se perguntou se não era uma espécie de racionalização idiota pra justificar seu sentimento por Milo. Mas Phoe pensava da mesma forma.

- Dizemos a nós mesmas que somos diferentes dos Caçadores. Que nossa causa é pessoal. Mas no fundo, não somos tão diferentes deles assim. Também só estávamos encontrando alguém a quem culpar.

- Phoe... O que está dizendo?

- Olhe pras mulheres que vieram pra cá. Você viu algum deles tratando-as mal? Alguns se apaixonaram por elas... Eles se dedicam pra fazê-las felizes. Pra fazê-las sorrir. Talvez, você tenha encontrado alguém pra fazê-la sorrir. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo.

Prue deixa uma lágrima escapar e a limpa. Em seguida, ela sorri e abraça Phoe com mais força.

- Não me deixe, Phoe... Eu preciso de você, maninha. Eu te amo... Não vá embora. Fique comigo. Por favor. Se você quer me ver sorrir, fique aqui.

Phoe balança a cabeça dizendo que sim.

- Mesmo? Você vai ficar?

- Vou. Se for pra vê-la sorrindo, eu fico. E eu mato qualquer Caçador que queira tirar sua razão de sorrir, Prue.

- Ei. Sou eu quem devo te proteger, esqueceu.

- Não mais. Agora, eu protejo você...

Dite passa pela sala e vê as duas irmãs abraçadas, sorrindo e olha pra elas com um sorriso cínico.

- Gêmeas lésbicas? Mas o Milo deu muita sorte mesmo, heim?

As duas se levantam, constrangidas, na mesma hora.

- Não é nada disso que está pensando! - Prue dispara indignada.

- Relaxem. Só estou brincando. Mas o que eu ouvi é sério? Estão mesmo dispostas a nos ajudar?

- Sim. Queremos ajudar vocês, agora.

Dite estuda as duas de cima a baixo e dá mais um de seus sorriso enigmáticos.

- Bom... Então, tudo que posso dizer é... Bem-vindas ao time, meninas.

**-oOo-**

Mia estava amarrada a uma cadeira quando acordou. O quarto estava escuro, exceto pela lâmpada acima de sua cabeça. Atordoada, ela nem percebe o homem dentro do quarto.

- Que bom que acordou, senhorita Anderson. Meu nome é Julian Solo. Espero que não odeie seu irmão por tê-la trazido aqui. Ele pensa apenas no seu bem estar. Ele sabe que não é bom pra você ficar prisioneira daqueles demônios. E não tente negar, por mais que você acredite ser livre. Christopher me contou a vida que vocês tiveram. Árdua. Triste.

- Caçador...

Mia murmurou e nunca ouviu tanta rispidez na própria voz. Odiava os Caçadores. Fanáticos malditos que transformaram seu irmão Christopher naquilo que ele é agora. Outro fanático.

- Eu noto que você não nutre muito amor pelo que fazemos. Assim como muitos dessa cidade que acreditam que estes demônios são anjos. Pobres e iludidos tolos. O nosso anjo é o verdadeiro. O único que veio pra nos salvar do mal.

- Ela é um demônio...

O punho fechado do Caçador desce sobre a mão de Mia com força e ela grita, sentindo um creck que poderia muito bem ser dos ossos de sua mão se quebrando. A dor pelo menos era intensa o suficiente pra pertencer a fraturas.

- Não. Insulte. O nosso. Anjo!

A voz do homem parece um rosnado furioso. O fanatismo dos Caçadores era realmente inacreditável. Aquele homem mudou de uma aparência calma e taciturna a um fervor religioso intenso e intolerante.

- Agora, o que queremos de você, Mia. Você passou bastante tempo com os demônios. Deve ter ouvido informações sobre os demônios. A Caixa de Pandora? Conte-nos o que você sabe.

- N-não sei... De nada...

A cabeça de Mia é atirada pro lado com uma bofetada.

- Mentir não vai te levar a lugar algum, Mia.

Lá estava. A calma assustadora novamente. A calma assustadora que poderia a qualquer momento se transformar numa fúria assustadora.

- Eu não sei...

- Você sabe. Você ficou lá dentro há semanas. Deve ter ouvido algo. Diga-nos, Mia. Os demônios têm a Caixa? Eles sabem como conseguí-la? Responda e isso acaba. Nós trataremos suas feridas. Nós a alimentaremos. A protegeremos dos demônios. Você não está sob influência deles mais, Mia. Mas você tem de cooperar conosco. Não com os demônios.

- Eu não sei de nada...

Outro bofetão. Mia cospe sangue.

- Não minta, Mia. Mentir só vai piorar as coisas pra você.

Mia passou por uma série de torturas. Desde surras a tentativas de afogamento. E cada vez mais, sua filosofia de sempre sorrir desmoronava. Não existia sorriso ali. Apenas dor. Apenas sofrimento. Ela nunca quis tanto que Dohko estivesse ali por ela.

Mia foi largada em um leito numa enfermaria. Ao seu lado, havia apenas um outro leito com um garoto ferido. Não parecia mais velho que ela.

- Meu Deus... Eles são monstros...

Mia olha para o garoto.

- Quem?

- Eles. Os Caçadores... Não. Nós. Também sou um deles. Nós deveríamos ser os caras bons... Nós deveríamos estar do lado do bem... Mas que pessoa boa tortura uma garota inocente?

O rapaz chora.

- Me disseram que minha vida era dura por que o demônio da Derrota estava me impedindo de progredir na vida. Mas eu encontrei o tal demônio... Sabe o que eu vi?

Mia balança a cabeça, fazendo que não.

- Eu vi... Mais piedade e remorso nos olhos de um suposto demônio do que vejo nos olhos de Saori, nosso anjo... Mais do que vejo nos olhos destes supostos homens de bem...

- Não se preocupe. Vamos sair daqui...

- Não. Eu estou com as horas contadas. Será apenas uma questão de tempo pra que eu morra...

O rapaz faz uma careta e se levanta, apesar da dor que sente. Ele caminha até a maca de Mia.

- O que está fazendo?

- Me redimindo... Vou salvar de verdade ao menos uma pessoa antes de morrer.

O rapaz pega um grampo e começa a destrancar as algemas de Mia.

- Eles vão matar você...

- Já disse que estarei morto logo. Não posso morrer sabendo que poderia ter feito algo pra ajudar alguém antes de morrer... Vou tirá-la daqui...

As algemas são abertas e o rapaz ajuda Mia a se levantar.

- Vamos. Em silêncio. Logo as câmeras de segurança devem nos ver. Se formos interceptados... - O rapaz pega uma pistola. - Eu tentarei segurá-los. Você tem de fugir o mais rápido que puder, ok?

Mia balança a cabeça concordando. Eles saem da enfermaria, apoiando-se um ao outro e correndo o mais rápido que seus ferimentos e a dor permitem. Logo, o alarme começa a tocar. O rapaz olha pros lados, desesperado.

- Não! Já... Já estão cientes de nossa fuga? Não! É cedo demais!

De repente, eles ouvem uns estrondo incrívelmente alto e um rugido capaz de abafar um trovão. Mia suspira aliviada. Ela sabia quem era. Só poderia ser uma pessoa. Dohko.

Dohko caiu através da clarabóia, com tanta força, que ao atingir o chão, ele criou uma cratera no concreto, derrubando vários Caçadores no chão, desequilibrados. Sua face, distorcida já demonstrava que era Ira quem estava no comando.

- Está captando tudo isso?

"Sim!"

- Tantos pecados... Quer pra você?

"QUERO!"

- São todos seus...

"PUNIÇÃO!"

Como um vulto, Dohko sai correndo entre os caçadores, com duas adagas em mãos, cortando e apunhalando os inimigos. Balas zuniam próximo a ele, passavam de raspão, fazendo cortes em sua pele, atravessavam seu corpo inundando-o de dor, mas Dohko não se importava. Tudo que ele queria era sangue e punição.

Pecados e mais pecados invadiam sua mente. Estupros, assassinatos, torturas. Tortura a Mia, a alma mais pura e inocente que Dohko já conheceu em sua vida.

"PUNIÇÃO!"

"SIM! PUNIÇÃO PARA AQUELES QUE MACHUCARAM MIA!"

Dohko já não sabia qual voz exigia punição e qual concordava. Se a sua ou a do demônio. Ele só sabia que tanto ele quanto Ira queriam a mesma coisa. Punição.

Ele afunda a cara de um na parede, ao mesmo tempo que estraçalha um crânio no concreto, pisando sobre ele. Seu soco estilhaça o rosto de um terceiro. O quarto sente todos os ossos de seu tórax transformados em cacos por um chute de Ira. E mais e mais caiam, numa velocidade que mal podia ser captada pelo olho nu. Ira estava tão furioso que não se preocupava em pagar os Caçadores na mesma moeda como faz com os outros que pune.

Ira gosta de retribuição. Um espancador é espancado. Um estuprador tem o membro cortado. Um incendiário é queimado vivo... Depois de uma surra! Mas, ali haviam muitos para que ele se proporcionasse um luxo como o de desfrutar a retribuição justa. Dohko só queria matar a todos com bastante crueldade.

Quando Shion e Kanon adentram o local, tudo que eles vêm é Caçadores destroçados.

- Dohko não está calminho. Nunca o vi tão calmo.

- Pelos deuses... Quão poderosos podem ser seus demônios?

Mia e o jovem continuam caminhando pelos corredores. Os Caçadores já não prestavam mais atenção neles. Estavam todos concentrados em deter (inutilmente) Dohko.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Jim...

O garoto é baleado pelas costas três vezes e cai no chão. Mia olha pra trás e vê o irmão apontando a arma pra ela.

- Oi maninha... Você vem comigo! - Ele a puxa pelo pescoço. - Você será minha garantia contra o demônio! Se ele tentar me matar você morre!

- Christopher! Você o matou! Ele foi bom pra mim!

- Cale-se! Você se tornou uma puta dos demônios, não é? É por isso que esse demônio tá aqui! Uma vez puta, sempre uma puta! Você não é mais minha irmã! Eu vou matar você... Eu vou matar você!

Dohko vira o corredor assim que Christopher proferiu as palavras. Ele olha o garoto no chão, baleado, dando seus últimos suspiros e vê Mia, sob a mira da arma de Christopher. Chegou a hora de cumprir a promessa que fez a Mia.

- Para trás! Ou eu atiro nela!

"PUNIÇÃO!"

Dohko se move rapidamente, mais uma vez, e arranca a arma da mão de Christopher, empurrando Mia de lado. Ela cai no chão e volta a sentir a dor de suas feridas, enquanto Dohko caminhava lentamente para cima de Christopher que se arrastava no chão, chorando de pavor, implorando pela própria vida.

Mas apesar de todos os pecados de Christopher invadirem a mente de Dohko, ele não ataca. Ele sabe que Mia ainda ama o irmão e não se perdoaria se causasse sofrimento a ela. Mesmo que fosse o pesar de perder um irmão traste desses.

- Mia... - Ele diz sem se virar pra ela. Sua voz estava carregada de maldade. Voz de demônio. - Você decidirá... Se esse imundo vive ou morre...

- Mia... Por favor. Você não pode matar seu único irmão! Por favor, Mia!

- Eu não sou mais sua irmã... - Ela devolve as palavras que ele mesmo proferiu, segundos atrás.

- Ele vive...? Ou ele morre...?

Mia olha para o pavor do irmão, praticamente se urinando de medo, com olhos suplicantes encarando-a.

- Ele vive...

Dohko (ou Ira) ruge alto. O desejo de punir nunca fora tão grande. Dohko estava usando toda sua força de vontade pra reestabelecer o controle do corpo e suprimir a sede de vingança de Ira, quando...

- Mas faça-o desejar estar morto...

Dohko sorri e ruge novamente. Seu rugido ecoou por todo o QG dos Caçadores e Mia se virou de costas enquanto Dohko fazia Christopher se arrepender de ter nascido. Ela só ouvia o barulho dos ossos se partindo, misturados aos gritos de agonia de Christopher.

Dohko quebrou e torceu cada membro de forma que seria impossível curá-los. Ele quebrou cada dedo de cada mão e não teve pressa. Ele daria aquele presente a Ira. Mia, sufocou a vontade de chorar e aguentou os gritos. Ela se manteve indiferente aos gritos do irmão, implorando por perdão e piedade.

Christopher teve sua chance. Ele teve várias chances. Eles poderiam ter vivido felizes como uma família. Não seriam ricos, mas seriam irmãos. Cuidariam um do outro. Mia, a garota que sempre sorria só sentia dor e ódio no coração, agora. Ódio dos caçadores que terminaram de arruinar seu irmão.

Sim, eram irmãos. Apesar do que disseram um ao outro sempre foram e sempre serão irmãos. Nada mudará isso. Mas seu irmão está além da salvação e ela sentia-se um monstro por sentir satisfação pelo sofrimento dele.

Quando Dohko terminou, completamente ferido e coberto de sangue, ele a ergueu nos braços. Seu rosto já não era mais o de um demônio sanguinário, mas o seu. O rosto de um guerreiro amargurado.

- Sinto muito por seu irmão...

- Tudo bem... Ele escolheu esse caminho... Não posso mudar o destino que ele escolheu pra si...

- Me perdoe... Você não deveria estar aqui... Eu deveria protegê-la...

- Você me salvou. Eu sou grata por isso...

Dohko para ao passar pelo rapaz que tentou salvar Mia. Ele ainda estava vivo, mas por muito pouco. Estava vomitando sangue, mas sorria ao olhar pra ela.

- Não o machuque, senhor Dohko... Ele foi gentil comigo. Tentou me salvar...

- Então, ele tem minha eterna gratidão...

Pouco antes de morrer, o garoto sorri ainda mais. Ele morreu com um sorriso no rosto. Estava finalmente em paz. Shion e Kanon alcançam Dohko finalmente e o vêem, completamente ensanguentado e carregando Mia nos braços.

- Dite falou que Shaka e a mulher dele também foram capturados. Você vem, Dohko?

- Sim. Vamos levar Mia pra casa antes para que tratem dela. Em seguida, vamos atrás de nosso amigo.

Mia se aconchega no colo de Dohko, quase adormecida apesar de toda a dor que sente. Tanto no corpo quanto na alma. O irmão ainda gritava, agonizantemente no chão a media em que eles partiam.

**-oOo-**

Maya andou pela praia a noite inteira. Não encontrou o amuleto. Era a lembrança mais íntima que possuía de Pandora, sua querida mentora. A frustração já estava atingindo níveis de raiva. E a insensibilidade de Mask não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

- Será que pode vir aqui e fazer algum vodu pra me ajudar a localizar a aura dessa deusa maluca?

- Cala a boca! Se não tivesse perdido o amuleto, já a teríamos encontrado!

- Está perdendo seu tempo! Sumiu! Já era! Sinto muito! Agora vamos trabalhar!

Maya perde a cabeça. Mask era o homem mais rude, idiota, insensível, violento e mandão que ela já conheceu. Ela caminha até ele, a passos largos empurrando-o.

- Idiota! Aquele amuleto era importante pra mim!

- Você já disse isso! Podemos ir embora agora? Não foi minha culpa se aquela vadia louca me acertou com um tornado!

- Eu amaldiçôo o dia em que vocês apareceram e abriram aquela merda de caixa!

- Aquele dia já foi amaldiçoado, boneca! E todos os outros depois dele! O que mais você quer?

Os dois estavam cada vez mais nervosos um com outro, praticamente gritando um na cara do outro, tão próximos que a qualquer momento, eles poderiam acabar avançando um sobre o outro e tento uma revanche do primeiro confronto que tiveram.

- Eu só quero que você morra e vá pro inferno, seu idiota!

O punho dela acerta em cheio o queixo de Mask que cambaleia pra trás, cuspindo sangue, atordoado não tanto pela intensidade do soco, já foi atingido mais forte que isso antes... Atordoado pela atitude dela.

Aquela camiseta branca, apertada e aquela calça militar com coturnos lhe dava um ar de soldado que Mask precisava admitir. Ele gostava. Ela ficava durona, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia delicada. E daí veio seu susto com o soco. Ele havia se esquecido de quão forte e determinada Maya poderia ser e isso o atraía.

- Não faça isso de novo.

E mais um soco.

- Eu estou te avisando. Faça isso de novo e eu n...

Um chute no meio das pernas que o fez se encolher e em seguida uma joelhada no nariz que o derrubou na areia. O nariz é colocado de volta no lugar e regenerado quase que por velocidade de magia.

- Eu te avisei!

Mask dá uma rasteira em Maya e ela cai de costas na areia, com o ar escapando de seus pulmões e sentindo a dor se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Mask sobe em cima dela e imobiliza seus braços.

- Pare! Já chega!

Ele rosna na cara dela.

- Não devia ter perdido o amuleto!

- Eu já disse que sinto muito! Eu sinto muito...

Ela afava e isso fazia seus seios estufarem. O membro de Mask imediatamente reage, pressionado contra o quadril dela e ela fica ruborizada. Mask notava como ela estava sensual com os braços esticados por cima da cabeça e aquele semblante desafiador. Ela não tinha medo dele. Ela o desafiava.

Não sabiam quem tomou a iniciativa primeiro, mas ambos os lábios se esmagaram um contra o outro e as línguas não demoraram a invadir a boca um do outro. Mask libertou os braços dela, que se enroscaram em seu pescoço. Os dedos dela se emaranharam em seus cabelos, puxando-o mais próximo. As pernas dela se enroscaram na cintura dele e o beijo se aprofundou mais. Ela arranhou as costas dele com as unhas e ele gemeu. Ele gemeu. Em seguida, ele beijou o pescoço dela, puxando-a pelos cabelos, fazendo-a tombar a cabeça pra trás pra revelar aquele pescoço sensual. E agora, ela quem gemeu.

As mãos de Mask passeiam pelo corpo dela, até chegar as nádegas. Ela gostou disso. Mask era forte e bonito, ela tinha reparado. Apesar das cicatrizes e das queimaduras, ela sentia uma atração animal por ele desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Os lábios se uniram novamente e ela já sentia vontade de arrancar, rasgar a roupa dele, subir em cima dele e transar ali na areia. Mas a razão parece ter finalmente ter sobrepujado o tesão e o beijo foi interrompido. Ela quase gemeu de frustração e podia jurar que ele fez o mesmo.

Mask se levantou, estendeu a mão para ela se levantar também e se virou. Suspirou e pensou no que tinha acabado de fazer. Ambos ficaram longos minutos em silêncio e emburrados um com o outro até que:

- Ali está a aura dela. Vamos. Peguei o rastro.

Ele não espera que ela responda. Simplesmente se teletransporta levando-a junto.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

******Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

******Pure-Petit:** Até Pure-petit tá fazendo trocadilhos de duplo sentido... Somos mesmo uma má influência... XD E quem tá fazendo das suas gêmeas lésbicas incestuosas? Quem? Fala que eu vou dar um jeito! 9.9

******Tsuki Moonlight:** Julian ainda não morreu. Pode ficar tranquila que prometo dar atenção especial pra esses FPD's que vocês estão ansioso pra verem mortos. Mas... Tudo a seu tempo... 8D

******Lebam:** Sabe como é, né? É só aparecer uma mocinha bonita que os homens ficam perdidinhos. Debas não é excessão... 9.9

******Krika Haruno:** Eu tento postar o mais rápido possível. Mas, tenho outras fics pra escrever no momento. Então, eu faço o possível pra não deixar os intervalos entre capítulos muito largos. XP Sobre sua análise de peguetes, tudo confere. XD

******Jules Heartilly:** Sim, essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares! E que será respondida no próximo capítulo! Nesse é pervice e muita (Eu digo MUITA) ação!

******RavenclawWitch:** Tá certo. Você vai saber a reação da Ella quando descobrir das atitudes do Mask... Nesse capítulo. Olha como sou bonzim... 9.9

******Notte di Lucce:** Sangue? Por que você tem essa impressão de que Shura e Ella vai rolar sangue? Vai rolar só amor, fofinho e bonitinho... 9.9

******Margarida:** Se essa do Dohko aplacou sua sede de sangue... Você não perde por esperar nesse capítulo aqui... 8D

******BETA: Paula Sammet!**

******(N.B.: **___Se eu sobreviver a taquicardia que esse capítulo me causou, principalmente na parte Saga x Charlie, que eu tive de parar e continuar várias vezes seguidas, com lágrimas nos olhos e tudo, volto no próximo. xD Paula Sammet [btw, Ikarus, esse capítulo já ta me dando ideias para aquele desafio que vc e Jules me lançaram... xD])_

******Capítulo 25 – Topple the great beast with fate's bullet**

Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Jordana estava sentada próxima a fogueira, trabalhando no seu laptop por horas, enquanto Camus ia e vinha com a lenha pra fogueira. Ou melhor, tentando trabalhar, pois sua concentração estava completamente dispersa. Desde a descoberta que fizeram no templo, ela vem tentando traduzir os símbolos nas paredes com os manuscritos do pai. Mas quem consegue trabalhar com tantos hormônios permeando o ar?

Olhando ao redor, para as barracas das outras garotas, ela podia ver que tinham iluminações acesas e podia ver o que estavam... Fazendo! Não que fosse preciso de imagens pra saber o que aqueles casais estavam fazendo, mas nossa... Morgana estava... Sobre Mu e... Uau! Vai Morgana! Aquilo era bem diferente do que ela esperava de um cara aparentemente tão certinho e concentrado quanto ele... Na barraca de Aiolos, ele e Alex... Minha nossa! Apaguem as luzes, por favor! Naquela posição?

O rosto de Jordana estava tão corado que se ela estivesse emitindo ondas radioativas de vergonha ela poderia contaminar todo mundo no acampamento. Jordana! Concentre-se no trabalho! Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho!

Sobre o que ela estava trabalhando mesmo? Hábitos de acasalamento de Senhores do Mundo Subterrâneo pelo visto, pois as imagens não saíam de sua mente. Esse pensamento era mesmo seu?

Não! Não era sobre isso que ela estava trabalhando! Era sobre... A possibilidade de Demônios e mulheres terem descendentes férteis? Compatibilidade genética entre humanos e imortais semi-demônios? Hei!

___Desde quando você é bióloga? Você é historiadora, esqueceu?_

Será que Camus era como eles? Tão apaixonados assim?

___Dúvidas, é você?_

Pelo visto não. Ele parece bem ocupado. Por que está pensando em Camus? Foi só um beijo! Supere! Você não é mais adolescentes e com certeza não é BV! Nem virgem era mais pra agir feito uma adolescente apaixonada. Concentre-se no trabalho!

Como seria Camus na cama? Será que ele era gentil e carinhoso? Ou rude e violento como um guerreiro? Jordana sempre optou pela primeira opção com os namorados que teve, mas de repente a ideia da segunda opção parecia bem... Interessante!

___Quem é você e o que fez com a verdadeira Jordana?_

Oh meu Deus! Quer parar de pensar em sexo? Ignore-os! Pense no trabalho! Trabalho! Trabalho! Work! Work-out! Camus Working out...? Ele deveria malhar, pra ser tão definido assim. Como um super modelo.

___Eu preciso de ajuda psiquiátrica..._

Apenas pare de pensar nele. Isso é tão difícil? Com Camus, aparentemente, era. Droga de homem lindo e sensual! Mas... Será que a voz dele poderia... Atrapalhar na hora...

___Ok, mocinha! Pode ir dizendo! Onde escondeu as drogas?_

Camus era a única "droga" que ela gostaria de experimentar, agora.

Sabe aquele momento em que você encara uma pessoa por tanto tempo que ela parece sentir que está sendo observada e acaba olhando pra você e notando que está sendo encarada? Pois é. Bem-vinda ao "Momentos Constrangedores!" A participante de hoje é... Jordana Hagen Gaarder!

- Algo errado?

Aquela voz de novo, fazendo-a se encolher e ter vontade de chorar. Definitivamente um balde de água fria no tesão.

- Desculpe. Nada.

- Você pode me dizer.

Ela estende o caderninho pra ele, sorrindo (ou tentando sorrir por que já estava a ponto de romper em lágrimas). Jordana não sabe se estava relacionado, mas os "casais" nas barracas pararam de fazer... Coisas. Ela imaginou se não estivessem ouvindo a voz de Camus e "esfriaram" também. Pare de pensar em sexo! ... Pense em... Camus... Sexo com Camus? Pare!

Ele senta-se ao lado dela e começa a escrever.

"Há algo de errado?"

- Não. Não tem nada de errado. Eu só estava pensando, sabe? Pensando nas coisas.

"Que tipo de coisas?"

Ih, nem pergunte. Você não ia gostar. Ou será que ia? Qual é? Ele é homem, não é? Homens vivem pensando nisso! E pelo visto, ultimamente, ela também vivia pensando nisso.

- Bom... Eu não me desculpei com você no outro dia. Sabe? Quando eu te...

Minha nossa! Tão direta assim? Direta ao ponto? Essa é uma atitude bem... Ousada.

- Enfim. Eu não deveria ser tão atirada assim. Desculpe-me.

"Não precisa se desculpar."

Por que? Por que ele gostou? Diga que sim! Diga que sim! Por favor, diga que sim! Ela não beija mal, beija? Ela já teve namorados e nenhum deles reclamou de seu beijo. Diga que gostou do meu beijo! Diga alguma coisa!

"Eu gostei."

- Gostou mesmo?

Camus balança a cabeça e afirma. O coração de Jordana dispara, sua cara deve estar irradiando calor por que ela já devia estar suando. Ou é o calor da fogueira? Ela já nem sabe mais. Enfim, concentre-se! Agora, você se concentra em Camus... Ela deveria estar se concentrando em alguma outra coisa além dele? Se deveria, dane-se! Agora é hora de Camus!

"Sim."

Timidamente, Jordana ajeita uma mecha de seus cabelos negros atrás da orelha. Ela estava envergonhada de olhar pra ele. Ah pare de agir feito mulherzinha e olhe pra ele! Quer que ele pense que você não está perdidamente louca por ele? Estava? Queria beijá-lo novamente?

Olhando para os olhos verdes dele, e para o rosto angelical... É... Ela definitivamente queria beijá-lo novamente. Tome coragem! Faça alguma coisa, Jordana! E ela fez. Colocou o notebook de lado e voltou a encará-lo, seriamente dessa vez. Aquele olhar enigmático de Camus, penetrava diretamente por seus olhos e parecia scanear por completo sua alma. Fazia-a estremecer, arrepiar-se. Tão lindo e tão sedutor.

Jordana não resistiu. Beijou-o novamente. Dessa vez, não um rápido e afobado toque de lábios, mas um verdadeiro beijo. Carinhoso, gentil, apaixonado. E experiente. Definitivamente experiente. A forma como a língua dele se movia dentro de sua boca, tocando a sua... Nossa! Acalme-se coração! Eu não posso ter um enfarte agora!

Mas morrer nos braços de Camus seria tão ruim assim? Morrer nos braços musculosos dele, sendo beijada por ele... Fazendo mais do que beijar... Com ele? É. Ela morreria feliz! Cale-se! Menos falatório e mais beijo!

Jordana emaranhou seus dedos nos fios de cabelo de Camus, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, abrindo ainda mais a boca pra receber a língua dele. Ansiando por mais do toque dele. Sim, a mão dele tocou seu quadril! E agora sua boca não mais dava atenção aos lábios, mas ao pescoço dela! E de repente, ela descobriu que o paraíso existe e aquilo que ela experimentava era só a porta. Precisava se aprofundar mais! Bem mais!

O que aconteceu com ela? De tão recatada, tímida de se despir na frente do namorado como era antes, agora ela só quer arrancar as roupas e experimentar de tudo que Camus tem pra oferecer? Calma, Jordana! Primeiro tire as roupas dele! E ao menos vá pra dentro da barraca! O que você é? Um animal? Não, mas gostaria de ser. E gostaria que Camus fosse um também!

___Razão! Onde você está? Eu preciso de você agora por que o Prazer está me dando uma surra! Ele está... Tocando meu seio! Ah deixa pra lá, razão, que eu me viro sozinha! Não preciso de você! Eu já perdi essa briga mesmo... Ele está... Lambendo o piercing do meu lábio... Lambendo meu lábio... Eu estou perdida... Por que ele está erguendo minha blusa e vai ver... Meu sutiã!_

Jordana já estava totalmente rendida. O peso de Camus sobre ela era algo contra o qual ela não podia lutar. E os lábios dele, beijando seu seio, mesmo por cima do sutiã... Deuses! Sim, eles farão ali mesmo... Não dá pra chegar até a barraca... Só precisa ser bem silenciosa pra não escutarem...

___Ótimo... Quer mesmo se desafiar assim? Esse homem já está te levando a loucura e você quer brigar com a vontade de gemer? Boa sorte, Jordana. Você é corajosa._

Quando Camus se ajoelha para retirar a camisa, o coração dela dispara. Músculos, músculos e mais músculos. Abdome definido. Braços definidos. Tudo definido! E grande... E duro...

___Ele me ergueu nos braços? Não! Não vamos parar agora, vamos? Por favor, não diga que vamos parar agora! Ah, a barraca... Ele está me levando pra sua barraca! E me colocando gentilmente sobre o colchão dele... OK, bem melhor do que no chão..._

Camus começou a abrir a calça e baixá-la, retirou as botas e tudo mais, ficando completamente nu na frente dela. Ela não acreditava no que via. Ele fora realmente esculpido pelos deuses. E como um caçador, espreitando sua presa (Ela!), Camus se ajoelhou e puxou também a calça dela pra baixo. Que vergonha, estava com uma calcinha branca e nada sensual.

___E daí? Logo você estará sem ela! Agora que você tem de se concentrar no sexo, está pensando na calcinha que logo não estará mais vestindo? Acorde Gaarden!_

Jordana não se lembrava de sua consciência ser tão crítica. O que essa vaca está fazendo aqui ainda, afinal? Não vê que Jordana está mais preocupada com outra coisa? Em lamber o corpo inteirinho de Camus, por exemplo?

___Garota, você é mais tarada do que pensava._

A mão de Camus vai até as costas dela e abre o sutiã. Gentilmente, ele o retira. A mão dele vai até o seio, dessa vez, sem obstruções. Sua boca envolve o outro seio enquanto seus dedos acariciam o mamilo. Nossa, ela não acreditava que estava fazendo... Aquilo! Com ele! Cadê a inibição? Fugiu junto com a razão? É melhor que tenha fugido! Aquele não era o melhor momento pra ele aparecer.

O pênis de Camus pulsava em contato com o sexo dela, como se ele estivesse implorando pra entrar.

___O que está esperando? Entre de uma vez!_

Os braços de Jordana são imobilizados no chão pelas mãos dele. Ela abre mais as pernas, convidando-o.

- Tem certeza?

- Não fale! - Mais baixo, maluca! Podem te ouvir! Ah dane-se! - Apenas... Faça. Faça, Camus... Não aguento mais...

Ele assentiu e entrou. Entrou lenta, mas profundamente. Até preenchê-la por completo. Sim! Eis o paraíso! A parte dela que faltava. Ok, pergunta respondida. Camus era gentil e atencioso na cama. Assim como o único homem com quem ela já transou. Mas sexo com Camus era mil vezes melhor. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, onde tocar... A experiência nem se comparava! Ele já deve ter tido tantas outras mulheres... Não pense nisso agora ou você vai querer caçar e matar todas! Com requintes de crueldade! E isso por que é pacifista.

Mas era difícil pensar direito com Camus dentro dela, entrando e saindo, de forma cadenciada, tranquila, mas firme. Sem afobamento. Apenas apreciando e prolongando o prazer ao máximo. Beijando seu pescoço, seus seios, seus lábios... Uma explosão de sensações diferentes e todas deliciosas percorria o corpo de Jordana. E o calor que se concentrava entre suas pernas já se espalhava por todo seu corpo.

E Camus estava completamente extasiado. Jordana era uma mulher linda. De beleza pouco evidente, mas tão linda. Delicada. Sua beleza era singela e não vulgar como as das mulheres que Milo vivia tagarelando. Macia. De seios perfeitos, que cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. De mamilos pequenos, gostosos de chupar. Lá, ela era apertada, quente, úmida. Fogosa. Não era virgem, obviamente, mas não devia ter tido muitos amantes. Como era possível que uma mulher tão linda e perfeita não tivesse se entregado a outros homens? Tão linda, tão suave. Tão... Dele.

Camus continuava penetrando-a lentamente, aumentando o volume dos gemidos dela. Ele queria gemer, mas sua voz poderia atrapalhar toda a experiência! Maldito demônio da infelicidade! Não poderia ser mais inconveniente?

- Camus... Camus... Tão bom... Mais... Rápido...

Ele assentiu. Suas estocadas começaram a se tornar mais vigorosas, mais rápidas e os gemidos dela mais intensos. Agora, ele não estava mais segurando os braços dela. Os dois estavam abraçando-se com toda a força, olhando-se nos olhos a medida em que orgasmo chegava e ele estava chegando com força total!

- Sim! Camus, eu vou...

Ela não conseguiu pronunciar o resto da frase, quando Camus gozou dentro de si. Ele estava mordendo os lábios pra não grunhir ou gritar. Sua voz não poderia atrapalhar um momento tão delicioso.

Camus ainda deu as últimas estocadas para extrair todo o prazer possível da transa. Os corpos dele estavam moles, suados e cansados. Mas completamente saciados. Ele deitou-se sobre ela, aninhando-se no pescoço da garota que o abraçava com tanto carinho e tanto amor. Quão doce. Ele não fez um som durante a transa para não atrapalhar o momento.

- Eu te amo, Camus...

Ele assentiu. Ela interpretou aquele gesto como um "eu também te amo, Jordana" e o abraçou ainda mais forte. É. Agora, não ia se concentrar mesmo no trabalho.

******-oOo-**

Era meia-noite novamente. Mais uma vez, Aiolia foi acorrentado a cama e Shura estava a ponto de apunhalá-lo. Tori, no entanto, já havia conversado com os dois mais cedo. Pensou que seria mais difícil convencê-los a fazê-lo.

Na sala de entretenimento, ela abordou Shura e Mask enquanto conversavam.

- Eu quero que vocês me matem.

Os dois olharam pra ela com descrença. Pelo visto, sendo a viciada em adrenalina que era, Tori ainda não tinha conseguido fazê-los se acostumar a sua personalidade. Os dois apenas sorriram com escárnio e voltaram a conversar.

- Pára de fumar aquela porcaria, garota humana. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de perder neurônios. - Shura volta a socar o saco de areia.

- Eu estou falando sério. Hoje, invés de matarem o Olia, quero que vocês me matem no lugar.

- Nem pensar! O que você ganharia com isso? - Pergunta Mask.

- Eu acho que isso vai livrá-lo da maldição de morte.

Mask e Shura trocam olhares incrédulos.

- Não. Você vai morrer atoa. E Aiolia vai arrancar nossas cabeças. Nem pensar.

- Qual é? Por que não?

- Escuta... - Shura limpa o suor da testa. - Você parece mesmo gostar do Aiolia, Caçadora... - Ela sentiu uma ênfase no "Caçadora".

Parecia? Estava? O que exatamente ela sentia por Aiolia senão uma atração sexual muito forte, que nunca sentiu por homem algum antes dele? Ela sacode a cabeça e volta sua atenção para os dois senhores.

- Mas você já acalma o Aiolia de uma forma que nós, ninguém aliás, jamais conseguiu. Isso é o bastante pra aliviar o tormento dele.

- E isso lá é o bastante? O cara passa a noite inteira no inferno e vocês frouxos não fazem nada pra ajudar! Eu só peço pra vocês me mataram no lugar dele! É pedir demais? ALÔ! Caçadora aqui, esqueceram?

Mask e Shura novamente trocam olhares incrédulos.

- Está disposta a arriscar sua vida por ele? Se falhar você vai morrer inutilmente.

- Mesmo? Nem tinha pensado nisso! E aí? Temos um acordo ou não?

Os dois dão de ombros.

- Dane-se. Depois arrumamos outra louca pro Aiolia.

Por algum motivo, Tori acreditava que aquilo não funcionaria. Algo dentro dela dizia que ela e Aiolia pertenciam um ao outro e ele não se contentaria com outra pessoa qualquer. Por isso, esse plano tinha de dar certo. O sacrifício dela deveria libertar Aiolia de sua maldição mortal. O único problema seria se ela morresse. Ele seria libertado e ainda assim, eles não poderiam ficar juntos.

Mas ei, quem não arrisca não petisca, certo? Por isso, ela passou o resto do dia se convencendo de que deveria fazer aquilo. E passou a confiar na palavra de Anya de que ela daria um jeito de consertar tudo. Se desse certo, Tori faria todo o possível e o impossível pra convencer os Senhores a não perseguirem Anya novamente. Esse foi o acordo, justo é justo.

Aiolia foi acorrentado a cama, diante dos olhos dela. Como ela detestava esse momento.

- Pois bem. Acabem com isso logo. - Aiolia volta seu olhar pra Tori. - Eu te vejo de manhã.

- Não verá não. Sinto desapontá-lo.

- Me desapontar? Por que? - Aiolia nota Shura e Mask se aproximando de Tori.

- Mask? Shura? O que estão fazendo? Terminem logo com isso. Já é quase meia-noite.

Shura saca o punhal.

- Lembre-se Aiolia. Isso não foi ideia nossa.

- O que não foi ideia de vocês?

- Não brigue com eles. Foi ideia minha. Eu sei como quebrar sua maldição mortal. E vou fazê-lo ou morrer tentando.

Aiolia se desespera e se debate contra os grilhões que o prendem a cama. Mas é inútil. São grilhões forjados pelos deuses. Indestrutíveis. Nem mesmo a força do demônio da Violência poderia partí-los.

Mask segura Tori por trás, imobilizando-a. Shura olha para o relógio na parede. O toque da meia-noite estava se aproximando.

- Não! Vitoria! O que está fazendo? Pare! Fuja! Não a machuquem ou juro por todos os deuses que vou devolver cem vezes tudo que fizerem a ela! Comerei seus corações, Shura! Mask! Impeça-o!

- Não os culpe, querido! Foi tudo ideia minha! Vai logo, Shura! Manda ver!

Meia-noite! O toque bateu junto do grito de Aiolia que já sentia Violência tentando romper pra fora de seu corpo, assumir o controle e partir para o ataque. A cabeceira da cama feita de aço reforçado se contorce com toda a força que Aiollia faz pra se livrar. Mas tudo que ele consegue com os grilhões é machucar os pulsos. Machucá-los sériamente até cortar a carne e quase tocarem o osso.

- Parem! - O grito de Aiolia parecia duas vozes sobrepostas uma a outra. A dele e a do demônio, gritando em uníssono. - Malditos sejam! Eu os matarei! Parem!

A punhalada veio brusca, penetrando o abdome de Tori, fazendo a garota se curvar, sentindo gosto de ferrugem na boca.

- Filho da puta... Mais uma. Anda!

Outra punhalada arrancou um grunhido dela.

- Não dói nada... Não dói nada... Anda, Shura! Mais uma!

- Sente isso, Shura?

- Sinto.

- A maldição está nos deixando. Posso sentir as amarras que ligavam nossas almas a de Aiolia se rompendo.

- Conversa depois e termina isso, caralho!

Shura a apunhala mais uma vez. Aiolia continuava se debatendo na cama, tentando inutilmente se livrar dos grilhões. Mas era inútil, pois Shura desferiu a quarta punhalada. Tori já estava fraca e não tinha mais forças pra gritar.

- Mais... Uma... Anda logo...

Outra puhalada. A cada golpe, Mask e Shura sentiam-se cada vez mais livres de Aiolia. No bater da meia-noite, por dois milênios, os dois guerreiros estiveram ligados a Aiolia. Incapazes de se afastar muito dele, já que a meia noite, a maldição os unia. Shura era forçado a apunhalá-lo seis vezes no abdome até que ele morresse da mesma forma que assassinou Pandora. Mask era forçado a escoltar sua alma ao inferno onde ele passaria por seis longas horas sofrendo (o tempo no inferno deveria passar de forma diferente, pois seis horas pareciam uma eternidade).

Por dois milênios, Aiolia era atirado no fogo do inferno onde era queimado, rasgado, surrado, humilhado pelos outros demônios que recepcionavam ao "irmão". Seis longas horas de sofrimento no inferno até que seu corpo clamasse o retorno da alma na manhã seguinte com o raiar do sol.

- Pare Shura! Pare! Por favor, pare!

Sexta punhalada! Tori cai inerte ao último badalar da meia-noite. Estava feito. Ela morreu, sacrificando sua vida por Aiolia. Ele continuava ali, um brutalhão chorando escandalosamente. Um demônio chorando de desespero pela mulher que perdeu.

- Minha! Não a machuquem! Ela é minha! Mask não leve a alma dela, por favor! Eu lhe imploro! Não leve a alma dela ou eu o matarei! Eu o matarei pessoalmente! Devolvam-na!

Tori estava agachada no escuro. Nua. Fazia frio. Muito frio. Por que tão frio? Por que ela sente essa vontade louca de acariciar o próprio ventre? Há poucos segundos, ela ouviu a voz de Aiolia. Ele parecia devastado. Desesperado. Triste.

Essa não! O que fizeram a seu poderoso demônio da violência? Quem transformou seu demônio sexy num molóide chorão vai se ver com ela! Espere, onde ela está mesmo? Está tudo escuro. A única sensação é o cheiro de Chantilly e morangos.

Uma mulher surge diante dela. Anya, a deusa da anarquia em pessoa. Com seus cabelos platinados, pele alva e olhos de azul gélido saboreando um pirulito com seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Seios fartos e firmes acompanhavam o conjunto. Roupas provocantes como mini-saia, bota de cano alto, luvas e munhequeiras, tudo de couro adornavam o corpo esbelto. O sorriso dela não dizia "alegre-se", dizia "vou cortar sua garganta e gargalhar enquanto a vida se esvai de seu corpo".

- Puta merda, garota! Você tem culhões mesmo! Até eu estou impressionada. Por um momento, eu achei que você não ia ter a coragem de fazer isso!

- E onde eu estou?

- Não importa. Como eu prometi, estou aqui por você. Seu namorado está livre da maldição. Você vai poder trepar até o cerebro se espremer pelas orelhas! Não está feliz?

- Como eu vou fazer isso estando morta? Por que eu estou morta, não estou?

- Está. Calma que eu vou chegar lá. Como você fez um trato comigo, eu posso usar meu poder agora para te trazer de volta a vida. Mas... Você se lembra do meu preço, não lembra?

Tori faz que sim.

- Ótimo. Ofereça anistia a eles quando chegar lá.

Anya estala os dedos de cada mão e massageia os próprios ombros.

- Vamos lá?

Um raio sai das mãos dela, envolvendo Tori por completo e percorrendo todo seu corpo eletrocutando-a.

- Join the dark side! Foi mal, mas sempre quis dizer isso!

O corpo de Tori, antes inerte, agora se contorce nos braços de Mask. Aiolia ainda gritava e amaldiçoava a existência de Shura e Mask, quando o grito de Tori, mais forte do que o dele chama sua atenção. O corpo dela, envolto num vento brilhante e ofuscante levita no ar e aos poucos as seis feridas em seu abdome vão se fechando como se jamais tivessem existido.

Tori cai de cara no chão.

- Cara... Sacos de vômito, que esse vôo foi turbulento...

Ela pisca fracamente, deitada aos pés dos dois guerreiros, escutando ao longe os berros desesperados de Aiolia para que fosse libertado. Shura a puxa pelos braços, colocando-a de pé. Ela leva a mão ao abdome, que agora estava completamente curado, sem qualquer cicatriz ou indício de que foi apunhalada há cinco minutos atrás.

- Puta merda! Eu tava morta mesmo! Eu... Eu voltei! Funcionou?

Ela olha para o relógio na parede e vê. Já eram cinco minutos além da meia-noite e Aiolia não estava morto. Ela se desvencilha de Shura e pula na cama sobre Aiolia.

- Amorzinzão! Você tá vivo!

Ela dá um beijo de língua bem faminto em Aiolia que olhava pra ela incrédula.

- Pelos deuses... Como?

- Como? Foi uma deusa! Ela me ensinou a quebrar maldições de morte! Isso significa que você não precisa mais morrer! Não é legal? Ah, isso me lembra! Eu tenho de pedir algo pra vocês...

Tori olha em volta e vê apenas Shura.

- Cadê o Mask?

Shura dá de ombros.

- Eu não faço ideia. Ele apenas se teletransportou.

- Pra onde? Eu preciso falar com ele!

Tori inspra com força. Cheiro de Morangos com chantilly. Essa não! Anya! Ele sentiu a presença de Anya e deve ter ido caçá-la! E agora? O acordo era que ela convencesse os Senhores a cessar a perseguição a deusa. E se Anya pensasse que ela deu pra trás no acordo? Ela poderia voltar pra se vingar!

******-oOo-**

Alguns dias atrásElla procurou Mask, cansada e revoltada pela pouca atenção que sentia do amante. Ela tentou se aproximar de Shura, mas o idiota não se manifestava em seus avanços. Será que não entendia que não estaria traindo, Mask? Afinal, tudo que ela e Mask tem é um caso calcado no tesão. Ella tinha outros parceiros, a maioria deles, anônimos. Mesmo que levasse um parceiro pra cama mais de uma vez, certificava-se de que nunca seria nada sério. Nada além de sexo casual. Na verdade, o único homem "fixo" em sua vida desde que o conheceu foi Mask.

Ele era um animal, uma força da natureza, um guerreiro violento e bruto que abalava todas as suas estruturas, quando faziam amor. Era o único homem que ficava por cima de Ella durante a transa. O único que conseguia "subjulgá-la", pelo menos na posição a adotar durante o sexo. Teimoso e turrão como era e capaz de elouquecê-la como nenhum outro homem... Ella lhe concedia essa pequena vitória. A de ficar por cima. Mas ela ainda tinha de conduzir o curso da transa. Não admitia receber ordens de homem algum.

Então, ela conheceu Shura. Sua curiosidade foi imediatamente despertada por ele. Tão belo e forte quanto Mask, tão perigoso quanto. Tão excitante quanto. A primeira vez em que Ella viu as cicatrizes auto-inflingidas de Shura, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. A própria garota não entendia que atração tão forte era aquela que sentia pelo guerreiro e naquele momento, ela imaginou como seria levá-lo pra cama e flagelá-lo da sua própria maneira especial.

Shura era um guerreiro imortal, feito sob medida para saciar o lado negro de Ella. O lado dela que ansiava por sangue. O lado que ansiava tanto que chegava a causar angústia. Às vezes, ela pensa se não era realmente uma vampira. Não que precisasse beber sangue pra sobreviver, mas qualquer que fosse a origem da maldição de sua família, a fazia desejar sangue, sentir o líquido vermelho, grosso escorrendo por sua pele. Ela ficava excitada só de pensar.

Como nem sempre encontrava um bom parceiro pra satisfazê-la nesse sentido, Mask era sua válvula de escape. Ele aguentava a dor. Aguentava os ferimentos. E a levava a loucura na cama. Da última vez que fizeram sexo, ela o esfaqueou e teve um orgasmo tão intenso que pensou que ia morrer. Só de sentir o jorro de sangue que a sujou naquela hora, ela quase teve outro orgasmo.

E desde então, Mask se distanciou dela. Desde que aquela "vaca macumbeira" chegou que Ella vem notando que o Guardião da Morte mal tinha olhos pra ela. Mask vivia se teletransportando pra lá e pra cá, sempre ocupado demais pra conversar. Sua sede de sangue aumentou por ficar trancada naquela fortaleza, saindo apenas pra engolir acusações da junta de sócios da empresa, acusando-a de ser uma vadia que comprometeu a imagem da companhia. Essa frustração despertou nela uma sede de sangue quase insuportável e agora, ela estava indo ao Pandora's quase todas as noites. Às vezes, via Shura por lá (estaria procurando por ela?) e puxava seu parceiro, fosse quem fosse, pra fora, levava-o pra seu apartamento pra poder transar em paz (coisa que ela não tem o costume de fazer. Anonimato é sagrado na hora de transar com estranhos).

Da última vez que foi capaz de conversar com Mask, ela tentou convencê-lo a ir pra cama, mas ele recusou mais uma vez. Nem quis escutá-lo. Não fazia ideia da fissura que ela estava, não por sexo, mas por sangue (o sexo é apenas um bônus) e agora, ela estava puta com ele. E com o babaca do Shura também. Que se fodam os dois veados, ela não precisava deles.

Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava enquanto dançava pela pista, se esfregando na ereção de outro estranho que logo estaria amarrado a uma cama e gritando (de tesão ou de dor, dependendo do quão propenso ele fosse para o sadomasoquismo). Ella não tinha tempo pra ser sutil. Era praticamente uma questão de vida ou morte! Levava sua presa pro quarto e o algemava antes que ele pudesse protestar ao tratamento de prazer/dor que ela lhe propiciaria. Se não gostassem, azar. Que nunca mais os visse. Exclusividade não é com ela. Ela só precisa do sangue deles, afinal... Qualquer um destes homens não eram nada na cama comparados a Mask. Transas medíocres, amantes medíocres. Quão melhor amante, Shura seria comparado a Mask?

Não. Para de pensar nesses frouxos. Concentre-se no que veio fazer agora.

- Gata... Essa bunda e esses peitos são tão gostosos que não vou resistir... Ou a gente vai pra um lugar mais discreto ou eu vou acabar te fodendo aqui mesmo.

O homem desliza as mãos por cima dos seios de Ella.

- Finalmente. Pensei que não fosse sugerir.

A dança é interrompida tão subitamente quanto começou. Ella puxou-o pela mão em direção ao recepcionista dos quartos. Deslizou a nota pelo balcão até as mãos dele.

- Suíte S&M. E não quero saber quem está lá, eu quero ela liberada agora.

- Certamente, srta Draculz. A suíte está vaga, na verdade.

- Obrigada.

Ela retoma o passo, sem dar um segundo olhar ao recepcionista.

- S&M, é? Você é mesmo uma gata cheia de surpresas.

- Você não imagina o quanto, garotão.

As portas são fechadas. Ella não nota que no meio da pista de dança, Shura a viu entrando no quarto do segundo andar. E sua cara não era boa. Nada boa. Dor já estava ansioso pra voltar a seus dias mais... Insanos, quando a necessidade de causar dor aos outros era maior do que a necessidade de causar dor a si mesmo.

Chegando ao segundo andar, um dos seguranças da Boate barra Shura na porta da suíte S&M.

- A srta Draculz não quer ser incomodada. Se manda.

- Eu to pouco me lixando pro que ela quer. Sai da frente e eu não te mato.

Após uma breve surra nos seguranças (Shura precisava se lembrar de se desculpar com Charlie mais tarde) ele arromba a porta do quarto e vê o homem nu, acorrentado a um "aparelho de tortura" sobre a cama, com uma mordaça e uma venda, gritando de forma abafada: Que porra tá acontecendo?"

Shura olha pra ele com uma cara de quem estava prestes a cometer um assassinato com requintes de crueldade (e se tratando de um Senhor do Submundo, era bem possível) e Ella, apenas de calcinha e sutiã, parecendo ainda mais enfezada.

- Que porra você pensa que está fazendo? - O grito vem, logo após Shura dar as três passadas mais largas de sua vida, ficando nariz a nariz com Ella.

- Eu que te pergunto! O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

- Quem é esse?

Ela dá de ombros.

- Sei lá. Não importa. É um cara qualquer.

Shura ouve o homem resmungando algo, que parecia "Como um cara qualquer? Me solta sua vadia maluca!", mas era difícil distinguir o que era com todo o barulho da música lá fora e a mordaça em sua boca.

- Some daqui ou vai morrer, infeliz!

Rapidamente Shura o arranca do aparelho de tortura, arrastando-o nu pra fora da suíte e chutando-o pra fora, diante dos olhos dos outros frequentadores do Pandora.

- Toda essa testosterona é pra mim? Não devia ter se incomodado.

- Por que veio aqui?

- Por que? - ela sorri com desdém. - A parafernalha de couro é sutil demais? Eu tenho mesmo de explicar o que eu tô fazendo aqui? Ok. Eu vim seduzir um estranho e transar com ele! Você tem algum problema com isso?

- Tenho!

- Que foi? Está protegendo a namorada do seu melhor amigo? O que vem a seguir? Um cinto de castidade? Eu praticamente me ofereci pra você, seu frouxo!

Shura a segura pelos braços, furioso.

- O que? Vai me bater? Agora você quer me dar uns tapas? Tarde demais.

Shura olha bem fundo nos olhos de Ella. Um lúgubre brilho roxo se formava em suas pupilas e segundo o que ouviu de Mask, isso significava que Ella estava necessitada de sangue.

- O que há com seus olhos?

- Nada. Não é da sua conta. Veio ver se estou bem? Pode ficar tranquilo. Estou ótima. Agora, eu vou lá embaixo ver se pego outro.

- Não você não vai.

Ella se livrou do aperto dele e nem o dignou com uma resposta. Quem ele pensa que é pra mandar nela?

- Não. Pois observe!

Assim que ela abre a porta, Shura a bate de volta. Ella tenta puxar a porta mais algumas vezes, mas a mão de Shura forçando-a é mais forte que ela.

- Me deixe sair!

- Não! Você vai ficar aqui!

Ele a puxa pelo braço e a joga sentada sobre a cama. Emburrada e arfando de tanta raiva, ela cruza os braços diante do peito. Shura caminha de um lado pro outro, bufando de raiva, imaginando as coisas que ela teria feito com aquele homem. Coisa que ela deveria fazer com ele. Que ele queria que ela fizesse com ele.

- Quer ficar parado por um segundo e me explicar o que diabo você veio fazer aqui? Já está me irritando!

- Eu vim aqui por você! - Ele gritou.

- Por que? - Ela perguntou calmamente já sem forças pra gritar. - Eu me ofereci pra você. Mais de uma vez e você fez pouco caso de mim. Preocupado com – Agora ela faz uma voz de falsete – Os sentimentos do seu amiguinho!

- Eu vim aqui, por que... Eu quero ficar com você. Quero que você seja minha mulher.

Agora ela foi pega de surpresa. Ele queria ficar com ela? Depois de tanto mimimi de não trair o amigo, ele agora quer ficar com ela? Desconfiada como é, Ella não engoliu nem por um segundo. Não mesmo. Tem coisa aí.

- E o que trouxe essa mudança de opinião?

- Mask me deixou ficar com você...

- ELE O QUE? O que aquele filho da puta pensa que eu sou? Propriedade dele pra "deixar" alguém ficar comigo? Eu vou cortar as bolas dele! E as suas! Acha que é só chegar aqui, botar um carimbo e começar a me dar ordens? Quem você tá pensando que é?

Shura se aproxima dela tão rápido, que Ella pensou que seria estapeada ali mesmo. Mas Shura apenas se agachou diante dela, sem dar qualquer sinal de que a ideia de agredí-la um dia tenha passado por sua cabeça.

- Eu quero ficar com você... Quero que você seja minha...

Ella baixou um pouco da sua guarda. Ele era tão lindo com aquela seriedade e determinação. Ella quase pensava em ceder. Mas, só de pensar que Mask a barganhou como um pedaço de carne a deixava puta novamente. Ela precisava de sangue, sua visão estava ficando embaraçada.

- E quanto... Ao medo de me mudar?

Shura pega sua adaga e coloca na mão dela.

- Você está precisando?

Em seguida, ela nota o corpo dele sob a camisa justa. Ela olha praquele corpo definido, esculpido em fileiras de músculos e seu tesão adormecido pela intromissão de Shura lentamente começa a despertar pra dar um oi. Um corpo inteiro, perfeito, esperando pra ser ferido. Delícia!

Ella sente-se um pouco fraca por um momento e quase cai, amparada pelos braços de Shura. Ele pega novamente a faca e coloca na mão dela.

- Faça comigo... Se você precisar machucar alguém. Se precisar de sangue... Machuque a mim... Eu quero que você faça isso.

Ella sentia-se fraca, amparada nos braços de Shura. A necessidade de sangue continuava enfraquecendo-a mais e mais e ela mal conseguia se manter em pé. Cada esforço, por menor que fosse, era extremamente exaustivo. E a maldição de Ella era implacável. Sua necessidade de ferir era ainda gritante. Tão gritante quanto a dele.

Antes ele não queria fazer aquilo na frente de Ella. Ele não queria que ela o olhasse com nojo do doente que se corta.

Shura podia sentir o perfume dela e os fios de seu cabelo roçando sua pele. Era um prazer relaxante. Por um instante, ele sente novamente o desejo de se cortar. Dor está clamando pela lâmina graças ao efeito anestésico que Ella causava em contato com sua pele. Um efeito quase tão doce quanto o do corte do aço.

- Você parece péssimo, Shura...

- E você pode falar...

Ela sorri fracamente.

- Tem razão, eu estou precisando da minha "dose"... E pelo visto, você está precisando também...

- Então... Corte-me...

- Você não tem mais medo?

Ele faz que não, balançando a cabeça. Ella desliza a mão até a adaga que Shura lhe deu e que ela deixou cair no chão. Ele segura em sua mão, dirigindo-a. Até o antebraço.

- Como você gosta?

- Tanto faz. Desde que seja doloroso.

Shura olha para o antebraço onde ainda havia algumas cicatrizes quase visíveis. Desejo assaltava sua mente. Estava finalmente junto de Ella. A excitação era quase incontrolável.

Assim que ele estende o braço, Ella desliza a lâmina pela pele, fazendo o sangue verter vermelho e grosso sobre suas roupas. O êxtase a toma imediatamente.

- Sim... - Ela suspira, lambuzando os dedos com sangue e lambendo-os. Passando a lâmina mais uma vez, abrindo um novo corte profundo, ela sente uma excitação intensa tomar conta de seu corpo. O alívio dele é visível. - É tão... Gostoso...

- Mais... - É delicioso sentir a dor. Era excitante que uma linda mulher estivesse fazendo aquilo.

- Quer mais? - Ela faz mais um corte. - Está bom assim?

- Eu preciso de mais.

Reunindo sua força, Ella ergue a camiseta de Shura por cima da cabeça e a retira. Ela admira o peitoral nu, esculpido dele. Exibe o abdome definido e marcado por cicatrizes de cortes. Nenhum dos dois se importava mais com medos ou receios. Aquele momento era deles.

Ella o olha nos olhos, pedindo permissão para cortá-lo e o guerreiro assente. A lâmina desliza pelo peito dele, riscando do ombro direito até chegar próximo ao mamilo esquerdo. Shura fecha os olhos, morde os lábios e a segura com força. A dor acalmava seu demônio. Dor parecia extasiado, mas aquilo era estranho. Shura já precisou de sofrimentos maiores para deixar o demônio tão dócil assim. Ele podia jurar que a tatuagem em seu bíceps direito estava pulsando de prazer.

Ella olhava hipnotizada para o sangue vertido e escorrendo pelo peito do imortal. Ela passa a mão sobre a ferida e lambuza o próprio rosto e lábios, como um gato manhoso, sujando-se de vermelho também.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu não posso resistir... - Seus olhos já brilhavam com uma intensa cor púrpura. - Eu quero mais...

A faca desliza bem no meio do peito dele, sobre o coração. Dessa vez, Ella não resiste e lambe o sangue, quente, direto da ferida. Dor suspira. Shura sente-se duro. Sua ereção era evidente o bastante para Ella notar. E sua excitação não era menor que a do guerreiro. Ella sentiu-se tão úmida entre as pernas que sua calcinha estava ensopada.

Ele sentia-se tão excitado que seu pênis doía. A lembrança do momento em que vira Ella nua no quarto de Mask invade sua mente, cada vez mais vívida pela visão do vão entre os seios dela, fartos e mal contidos pelo sutiã preto e delicado. Só queria agarrar aqueles seios e lambê-los. Chupar aqueles mamilos rosados e suaves, arrancando gemidos dela.

- Assim está bom...?

- Eu preciso de mais...

Ella sorri e faz um corte no abdome de Shura. Sua mão desliza sobre o ferimento, sujando-se de sangue e ela vê as gotas escorrendo para baixo. Em direção ao membro dele. Ela pensa por um momento em como gostaria de vê-lo sem as calças. Imaginando como ele é completamente nu. Ela nunca sentiu essa excitação com outro homem além de Mask.

Sua mão apalpa a ereção por cima da calça e Ella já sente a boca salivar imaginando como seria o sabor de Shura, misturado ao sangue que escorria pelo abdome. Tinha vontade de despi-lo e chupá-lo ali mesmo, em seguida, cavalgá-lo e beijá-lo com furor. Morder seus lábios até sangrar e deixar o líquido vermelho preencher sua boca, escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios e pelo pescoço até seus seios para que ele pudesse lamber e chupar. E continuar lambendo até gozarem juntos, gritando de prazer.

Ella estava quase em transe, deslizando a faca pelo peito dele com tanta força que ela não se deu conta de quanto ela o tinha ferido até que ele segura sua mão.

- Me desculpe... Eu acho que... Me empolguei...

- Mais... - Sua fala é quase um rosnado.

- Tudo bem...

Shura não se lembra de ver Dor tão satisfeito assim há muito tempo. Ele não se lembra de se ver tão excitado há tanto tempo. Ele não resiste. Shura agarra o seio de Ella, apertando-o com força. Sua outra mão trabalha atrás, abrindo-o o sutiã e liberando os seios dela. Shura leva um dos seios a boca e morde.

Ella grita de prazer.

- Sim. Me morda...

Ela laça o pescoço dele com os braços e começa a cortar suas costas.

- Morda-me... - Ele lambia o pescoço dela, lentamente. Deslizando a língua pra cima e pra baixo, deixando a calcinha dela mais molhada.

- Não me dê ordens. Eu mando aqui...

- Corte-me mais!

- Eu mando!

Ella empurra Shura pro chão e monta em cima dele. A lâmina da faca roça no pescoço dele e o desejo de Shura de ser degolado quase se equipara ao desejo de transar com ela. Mas ele não é degolado. A lâmina da faca não corta seu pescoço, mas sim o seu peito. Do ponto sobre o coração até o abdome.

Desesperada, ela abre o zíper dele e abaixa suas calças, retirando-as até o fim, junto da cueca. Sim, lá estava o pênis ereto, pulsando. Chamando por ela. O membro dele foi envolvido pelos dedos suaves, um toque delicioso, que Shura adora.

Olhando pra ele com seriedade, Ella leva a boca até ele. Shura ruge de prazer. A língua dela era deliciosa deslizando por toda a extensão de seu membro. Ela era habilidosa e sabia como dar prazer a um homem, lambendo e chupando com gosto. Massageando-o vigorosamente.

Shura a puxa pelos cabelos, fazendo-a parar.

- Eu quero mais!

- Não...

- Mais! Me dê mais!

Ella ignora a força de Shura em seus cabelos e novamente o chupa. Ela para apenas por um instante pra deslizar a lâmida da adaga na coxa de Shura. Lambe o sangue e volta a chupá-lo.

- Eu mando aqui. Diga isso.

Ele não diz. Ele se levanta, ficando cara a cara com Ella, vendo os cabelos negros dela, caindo como cascatas sobre os ombros e os seios. Os lábios vermelhos e sedutores. Ele a puxa novamente pelos cabelos e a beija. Ela o empurra no chão e lentamente sobe sobre a cama.

O cretino queria entrar numa disputa de poder com ela? Ótimo. Desafio aceito.

- Venha aqui...

Shura se ajoelha entre as pernas abertas dela.

- Tire minha calcinha. Agora.

Sim. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de retirar a calcinha dela. A mão dele se dirige até o seio e ela o detém.

- Eu mandei você tirar minha calcinha. Tire-a!

Enroscando os dedos na alça da calcinha, ele a puxa pra baixo, revelando o sexo dela. Depilada. Pequena. Delicada. Deliciosa. Ella é quem o segura pelos cabelos dessa vez e novamente aponta a adaga no pescoço do guerreiro.

- Não faça nada até eu mandar. - A ponta da adaga perfura um pouco o pescoço dele. Um filete de sangue escorre pelo pescoço até o peito.

Ella arfa de desejo e ataca o pescoço dele com a boca, sorvendo o sangue como uma vampira de verdade.

- Delicioso... - Ela o beija, fundindo sua língua a dele. - Me lamba...

- Onde?

Ella empurra a cabeça dele pro meio de suas pernas enquanto ela deita de volta na cama. Sentir a língua dele percorrendo seu âmago a faz se contorcer e gritar de prazer. Mas prazer apenas não basta pra ela. Tem de haver dor. Dor é prazer e vice-versa. Novamente a faca cumpre sua função e mais um corte é feito na pele dele. Mais sangue vertido. Sangue que ela precisava provar. Deuses, tanto sangue, espalhando pelas costas dele, empapando seus dedos. Precisava lamber!

- Shura... Vou... Gozar!

Que grito excitante. Shura provocou isso e se sentia orgulhoso. Ele fez uma mulher gritar seu nome e gozar com sua língua. E ele queria mais. Ele penetrá-la com força e aplacar seu desejo, afogando-se no interior dela.

- Ainda não... - Ela impede a penetração. - Eu decido quando e como. Deite-se.

Shura estava tão excitado e envolvido na transa que já não discutia mais. Ele apenas deitou-se na cama e deixou-se ser algemado por Ella. A morena se ajoelhou na cama, com as pernas em volta dele, observando-o, observando seu corpo perfeito marcado por cortes. Cortes que ela causara. Sangue que ela provara. Pra ela nunca houve uma visão mais bela e excitante de um guerreiro, em sua concepção.

- Você me quer? - Ela diz, esfregando seu sexo no pênis dele. Aquilo era uma tortura ainda mais deliciosa do que a faca. Ou será que era mesmo?

- S-sim...

- Diga que me quer. Diga que VOCÊ vai ser meu pra sempre...

- Eu serei... Seu pra sempre...

Ela sorri com satisfação e continua a provocá-lo, esfregando-se nele, mas não se permitindo ser penetrada.

- Mais alto! - Ela dá um tapa no rosto dele, segurando-o pelo queixo. Mais uma esfregada. Deliciosa tortura. - Fale mais alto ou será punido...

Ela o estava ameaçando com dor? Não é a melhor forma de chantageá-lo. Mas Shura não ousa discutir.

- Sou seu pra sempre!

Sorrindo com satisfação, Ella finalmente enfiou pênis de Shura dentro de si. A morena o cavalgava lentamente, sentindo aquele membro grosso, quente e pulsante invadindo-a até o fundo e voltando. Que prazer indescritível!

Ela venceu. Ela o dominou. Shura não era como Mask. Ele era mais submisso. Igualmente delicioso, igualmente sedutor, igualmente viril. Mas ele teria de se submeter a ela. Como recompensa, ele seria marcado.

Ella segurou-o pelos cabelos e cravou os dentes com força no pescoço dele, forte o suficiente pra ferir e fazer o sangue verter. Sangue pra ela lamber, beber, engolir. Saciar-se. Shura estava igualmente extasiado. Seu pênis deu um salto dentro dela que a fez gritar e interromper a mordida.

- Corte-me.

- Ainda não aprendeu? Eu mando!

Apesar da resistência dela, a lâmina continuava trabalhando e retalhando o peito nu do imortal. Cortando de um lado a outro, espalhando mais sangue. Excitante sangue! Sim! Dor e prazer se misturando! O ritmo da cavalgada de Ella já estava frenético, violento, descoordenado com as facadas. Cortar não bastava! Ela tem de apunhalar Shura!

E o apunhalou. Fincou a lâmina profundamente, até o cabo, cortando, carne, tendões, veias. Perfurando o pulmão de Shura e fazendo-o rosnar, gritar, rugir com o orgasmo que ambos sentiram no momento.

Ella dava as últimas cavalgadas, como se tentasse extrair dele até as últimas gotas de sêmem para preenchê-la por completo. Seu corpo suado desaba sobre o peito dele. O suor de ambos, misturado.

Ella beija Shura mais uma vez. "Ah que beijo delicioso", ele pensa. Que língua saborosa.

- Você é meu. Só meu. Só você me dará prazer. Só você me dará dor e sangue... Pra sempre...

- Sim...

Os braços de Shura, algemados estavam dormentes e doloridos. Cansado, ele simplesmente parte as correntes com sua força e a abraça bem apertado e dá um beijo em sua testa. Ela era dele. Só dele. Toda vez que ela ansiasse ferir alguém, desejasse o sangue de alguém... Ela recorreria a ele. A mais ninguém.

Shura puxa a mão dela, retirando a lâmina de seu peito. Ela ainda tenta resistir, mas estava esgotada, saciada, realizada. O rosto dela, sujo com o sangue dele a deixava ainda mais sensual. Ainda mais bonita. E Shura já a amava.

******-oOo-**

Maya ainda estava parada dentro de um prédio que havia acabado de ser incendiado e que já estava apagado pelos bombeiros. Estavam no Brasil. O que diabos estava fazendo ali, afinal? Mask apenas disse "Vamos" e desapareceu carregando-a, levou algumas almas e desapareceu. Foi assim nas últimas sabe-se lá quantas vezes eles viajaram ao redor do mundo. E teletransporte não faz maravilhas a seu estômago. Tudo que ele fez quando chegaram ali foi a mesma coisa que fizeram na Alemanha em um acidente de trânsito que mais parecia uma catastrofe apocalíptica de trânsito. A mesma coisa que fez quando se teletransportaram para a Bolívia onde duas gangues de traficantes de cocaína haviam acabado de se matar. E outros lugares onde não haviam desastres, como lojas de grifes, jóias e coisas assim em que as vendedoras reclamavam com a polícia de uma cliente que pedia para experimentar as peças e simplesmente desaparecia como por mágica no provador ou quando as vendedoras se viravam por um breve instante. Tudo isso sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele estava cada vez mais resmungão depois do Havaí. Depois do beijo. O beijo cujas lembranças ainda queimava no cérebro dela. Ela devia odiar aquele homem e a ideia de beijá-lo deveria repugná-la. Mas invés disso, ela tinha gostado. Ela tinha saboreado o beijo. Tão delicioso beijo.

E ele? Teria gostado? Ela apenas esperava que sim. Esperava? Não! Ódio, ódio, ódio! Era isso que deveria sentir pelo homem responsável pela morte de Pandora e pela perda do pingente! Ódio!

Mask se materializa ao lado dela.

- O que viemos fazer aqui, afinal?

- Precisava coletar almas.

- Só isso? Pensei que estávamos numa caçada.

- A aura dela está em todo lugar aqui. Acho que a vadia está causando os acidentes.

- Sem se importar com as vidas das pessoas... Monstruoso.

- Vamos. Acho que estamos nos aproximando dela.

Ele já ia silenciosamente se teletransportar, arrastando-a pelas correntes de tempo e espaço novamente quando Maya se livra do agarrão em seu braço.

- Espere aí. Olhe pra esse prédio. Ela deve ter passado aqui há horas pro fogo já ter sido controlado pelos bombeiros. Não vê que isso é inútil sem o pingente? Você está seguindo só traços residuais. O pingente apontaria traços mais recentes!

- Tem ideia melhor?

- Precisamos atraí-la até nós de alguma forma. Uma isca.

- Isca? - Ele pondera por um momento. - Eu acho que sei como podemos atraí-la.

Novamente, apesar dos protestos de Maya, ele se teletransporta com ela. Estão de volta a Budapeste, no que parecia ser um café.

- O que viemos fazer aqui?

- Buscar nossa isca.

Mask olha ao redor, para as pessoas intimidadas ao redor. Algumas delas o olhavam com admiração, pois sabiam que ele era um dos "anjos". Apenas um homem estava parado escrevendo, completamente alheio ao resto dos clientes assustados ou a dupla de mágicos que apareceram do nada ali.

- Aquele ali.

Era Siegfried com o olhar vidrado na tela do notebook. Sem qualquer aviso, Mask o puxa pela gola da camisa, retirando-o do assento e teletransportando-se com ele e Maya juntos. Eles reaparecem no Havaí. De frente para a casa de praia que Anya adotara como sua.

- Meu Deus! Quem são vocês? O que querem comigo?

- Mask! Você acabou de sequestrar este homem!

- Olha pra minha cara de preocupação. - Ele se volta pra Siegfried. - E você, vai cooperar. Só queremos trazer aquela vadia aqui. Então banque a boa isca e não fuja ou terei de quebrar suas pernas.

- Eu não sei do que está falando!

- E calado! Ou eu vou te amordaçar. Cronos já deve estar no limite. Ele enfeitiçou Saga e o transformou num monstro sanguinário! Ele quer a maldita de uma maneira ou de outra e quando meus amigos estão em jogo eu não penso duas vezes. Se eu tiver de matar esse sujeito, eu mato!

E ela? Ele a mataria sem pensar duas vezes? O pensamento passou pela mente dela e ela preferiu não pensar no assunto. Poderia se desapontar duramente. Mask empurra Siegfried pra dentro da casa.

- Ouçam... Seja o que for que quiserem, eu tenho dinheiro. Não me machuquem.

- Eu tenho dinheiro, filho da mãe. Provavelmente mais do que você. Agora, calado!

O interior da casa de Anya era um depósito de riquezas. As mais belas jóias, obras de arte, roupas caríssimas. Uma olhada rápida ao redor e eles viam a cópia original da Monalisa com bigodinhos pintados no rosto, tesouros que só podiam ter pertencido a um pirata, esculturas famosas decapitadas, pra não mencionar mais.

Tudo que precisavam fazer era esperar ali até que Anya voltasse. Se voltasse. Mask estava contando com a estupidez dela de voltar ali para pressioná-la. E fosse qual fosse o motivo pra Cronos querê-la, ele usaria o escritor como moeda de barganha.

Devem ter esperado por umas três horas, em silêncio completo até que ouviram a voz de Anya do lado de fora da casa, comentando sobre "mais um trabalho bem feito" e admirando um rolex de quarenta mil dólares no pulso.

Ao adentrar a casa, Anya se depara com os três. Siegfried amarrado a uma cadeira, adormecido por um feitiço de Maya e dentro do que parecia ser um círculo de contenção.

- Mas que porra é essa?

- Pensei que não ia chegar nunca. Maya?

A feiticeira murmura palavras de poder e outro círculo de magia cerca Anya. Maya vê o pingente no pescoço da deusa e se enfurece.

- Ei! Isso é meu!

- Achado não é roubado, minha filha! E vou dar três segundos pra vocês me dizerem o que porra estão fazendo na minha casa antes de eu começar a invocar o inferno nos seus rabos!

- Pode tentar. Nem mesmo uma deusa menor pode escapar desse feitiço.

- O que quer que Cronos queira de você, entregue pra nós. Nós soltamos seu namorado e nunca mais você precisa olhar na nossa cara.

- Deusa menor? DEUSA MENOR! EU SOU A PORRA DA DEUSA DA ANARQUIA! EU TENHO A MALDITA CHAVE DO TÁRTARO! NADA PODE ME CONTER, SEUS PUTOS! NADA!

O poder da deusa estilhaça a parede mágica que continha Anya. Agora, ela estava livre e furiosa.

- Maya. Ative os feitiços.

Feitiços de poder. Mask estava cheio de tatuagens pelo corpo, por baixo das roupas para aumentar sua força, velocidade e agilidade. O soco que ele desferiu na deusa, com uma velocidade maior do que o olho humano seria capaz de acompanhar arremessou Anya através da parede, através da floresta de coqueiros até a beira do mar.

A deusa caiu de cara no chão, cuspindo areia. Mask já estava sobre ela, chutando seu estômago e arremessando a garota mais uns metros além.

- E agora, deusa menor? - Mask deu bastante ênfase ao "menor", para provocá-la. - Não é tão poderosa agora, é?

- Verme, filho da puta... Eu ainda posso cuidar de um demônio de merda feito você!

Mask responde com outro murro que afunda Anya na areia. Ela se ergue chutando o rosto dele e se colocando de pé com o impulso. Em seguida, ela desfere um chute na cara dele que o arremessa pra trás. Nesse instante a areia sob os pés dela se transformam em areia movediça que a puxa pra baixo. Era Maya invocando mais um feitiço.

- Você tá me zuando, né piranha?

Anya invoca uma ventania que a ergue do chão e transforma numa tempestade de areia.

- Aprenda que seus feitiços patéticos não se comparam ao poder de uma deusa!

Maya é carregada pela ventania e pela nuvem de areia e arremessada contra um coqueiro. Dor percorre seu corpo, a batida foi mais forte do que imaginava. Se não fossem pelos feitiços que invocou sobre si, talvez sua coluna estivesse quebrada e ela estivesse paralítica. A força de Anya era brutal.

Maya abre os olhos para ver Mask e Anya envolvidos numa briga de facas. Ambos era extremamente habilidosos e chegavam muito perto de ferir um ao outro. Anya tinha um ferimento no rosto. Mask um na perna e outro no torso. A dança de lâminas continuava.

Maya realiza mais um feitiço, o mesmo de antes, mas numa escala menor. Para afundar apenas o pé de apoio de Anya e fazê-la cambalear o suficiente pra Mask apuanhalá-la no abdome. Ele mirou no coração.

- Desgraçado!

- Entregue a chave do tártaro!

Mask continua a apunhalar a deusa várias e várias vezes até Maya segurar o braço dele.

- Pare, seu lunático! Quer matá-la?

- Ela é uma porra de uma deusa! Ela não morre a menos que cortemos a cabeça dela! E já estou considerando a ideia!

Anya chuta Mask pra trás e se levanta, cambaleando com a barriga completamente perfurada e jorrando sangue.

- Imbecil... Será que não vê que é isso que Cronos quer?

- O que?

- Ele quer que você me mate! Assim você poderá arrancar a Chave do meu corpo! Mas arrancar a Chave a força sugará toda sua energia. É aí que Cronos aparece e leva a chave... Ela tem de ser dada de livre e espontânea vontade pra não ferí-lo...

- Mentirosa.

- 99% das vezes... Mas dessa vez é o 1% falando. Quer fazer o teste?

- Então, entrega essa porra pra ele. Eu não vou pedir uma segunda vez. Entrega pra ele ou eu vou te matar.

- Não posso... Entenda...

- Resposta errada.

A adaga de Mask atinge o peito dela. A lâmina se aloja no peito e atravessa o coração que a cada batida só faz se cortar mais, transmitindo dor por todo o corpo da deusa. Mask se aproxima do corpo caído dela e pisa sobre a lâmina. Maya não aguenta ver ou ouvir a agonia estampada no rosto de Anya.

- Pare! Pare, você é sádico!

- Eu já disse que a vida do meu amigo Saga está em jogo! Ou essa piranha entrega a chave ou eu arranco do peito dela! E foda-se se eu morrer!

Anya se teletransporta pra longe de Mask e arranca a adaga do peito, jogando-a no chão.

- É minha Chave...

- Cronos a quer, isso significa que agora, é dele. Entrega logo a porra da Chave.

- Merda!

A Chave de seu pai. A única gentileza que seu pai já lhe fez. Não porque era insensível. Mas porque ele não sabia da existência de dela até ela ser aprisionada no tártaro. Assim que a viu, a reconheceu. Ele tentou dar a ela mais regalias do que aos outros prisioneiros, para que seu cárcere não fosse tão sofrido.

Mas quando Zeus decretou sua punição, ser escrava sexual dos homens de Aias, o Capitão da guarda imortal que substituiu Mask após a condenação do mesmo e que acabou perdendo o coração por tentar estuprá-la, ele fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito pra salvá-la. Entregou-lhe a Chave do Tártaro para que ela jamais fosse prisioneira de homem algum. Nem sabia da maldição dela, apenas entregou a Chave por amor.

Claro, a Chave transmitiu sua essência pra Anya. Cada vez mais fraco, os Titãs escaparam e se rebelaram novamente contra os Olimpianos, conquistando os Céus. Não poderia abrir mão do único presente do pai.

- Eu troco com você... Eu tenho informações.

- Se não for a informação de como livrar o Saga de sua sede de sangue, não me interessa.

- Eu posso ajudá-los a encontrar os artefatos. Eu tenho informações sobre Cronos que podem ser úteis...

- Porra nenhuma. A Chave!

Não abriria mão da Chave. Criaria a maior tempestade que o mundo já viu, digna de um segundo dilúvio bíblico e afogaria Mask e Maya ali mesmo. Mas não entregaria a Chave.

Já estava pronta pra atacar Mask mais uma vez quando ela vê. Cronos sorrindo atrás do Guardião da Morte e segurando Siegfried pelo pescoço.

- Parabéns, Morte. Você me levou a única coisa que poderia ter feito essa deusa arredia se ajoelhar perante mim.

- Cronos? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim atrás da minha Chave, Morte. - Agora o deus se volta para a combalida Anya. - Então, Anarquia? Vai me entregar a Chave ou devo partir o pescoço desse humano em mil pedaços?

- Cronos, maldito covarde! Solte-o!

- Claro. Você conhece meu preço, Anarquia...

- Só um momento, Cronos! Liberte Saga de sua maldição!

Cronos sorri deliciado.

- Claro, Morte. Assim que eu tiver a Chave. Você ainda pode arrancá-la da alma de Anya e me entregar. De livre e espontânea vontade... Ahahahaha!

******-oOo-**

Dite desceu ao porão pra levar a comida de Saga. Seu coração quase parou ao se dar conta de que Insanidade não estava mais em sua cela. Não estava mais acorrentado. E o pior... A corrente não estava rompida!

Quem poderia ter livrado Saga? E na pior hora. Dohko, Kanon e Shion estavam a procura de Shaka e Âme. Praticamente todas as mulheres estavam na fortaleza, incluindo Charlie. Mask estava caçando Anya. O resto dos homens estavam na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Milo na cidade procurando sexo!

- Merda! Dite larga a bandeja de comida no chão e pega o celular no bolso. Manda a SMS o mais rápido que podia.

___"Charlie! Saga está livre! Precisa correr! Se esconder! Fugir!"_

Saga já estava diante da porta do quarto de Charlie, farejando, salivando só de imaginar o sangue da garota esparramado por todo seu corpo. A tentação, a fome eram tantas! Sem possibilidade de controle. A porta é destruída. O quarto estava vazio? Como? Onde a mulher poderia estar?

Tiro na nuca.

- Sinto muito fazer isso com você, querido.

Saga ruge. Ele era incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra, tamanha era a intensidade de sua sede de sangue. E seu demônio havia dominado seu corpo de tal forma que ele nem desmaiou com o disparo. Ele ainda continuava se movendo. Charlie descarrega a arma em Saga, mas ele apenas se contorcia de dor.

___"A voz de Dite ecoou por toda a fortaleza via alto-falantes. Ninguém saia do seu quarto! É perigoso! E Charlie, maldição, dê o fora daí!"_

Saga se levanta rugindo. A arma vazia é estapeada da mão de Charlie e o pescoço dela foi apertado.

- Sangue!

- Saga! Querido! Sou eu!

- Sim! Matar! Preciso... Matar!

Saga olha por um instante para a feição sofrida de Charlie e seus olhos começam a verter lágrimas de sangue. Charlie é solta por um instante e Saga se debate lutando contra o demônio.

- Fu-fuja! Depressa!

- Lute contra ele, querido! Lute!

- Forte demais! Tem de fugir!

O rugido de Saga ecoa pela fortaleza assustando a todos.

Dite tentava enviar SMS pra todo mundo, qualquer um que fosse capaz de chegar ali a tempo.

___"Charlie! Precisa vir pra minha sala depressa! Eu a projetei como a um quarto do pânico! Talvez seja capaz de conter Saga!"_

- Mas... E quanto as outras?

___"Saga está atrás de você! Ele deixará as outras mulheres em paz! Agora, venha pra cá o mais rápido que puder!"_

Charlie não perde tempo. Ela começa a correr no momento em que Saga já está perdendo a luta pelo controle contra Insanidade. O demônio de olhos vermelhos já está seguindo-a. Charlie sai correndo pelos corredores, escadas e portas procurando a Sala de Dite.

___"Está quase chegando, Charlie! Depressa! Saga está se aproximando de você!"_

Ao dizer estas palavras, ela vê a Sala de Dite e corre o mais rápido que suas pernas já permitiram. Ela adentra a sala e a porta quase se fecha sobre ela. Os murros e urros de Saga podem ser ouvidos do outro lado.

- Estou tentando entrar em contato com qualquer um dentro da fortaleza... Mas... Não sei se ainda resta alguém...

___"Dite! Estou chegando!"_

- Quem? Aiolia? Mas... Você não deveria estar morto a essa hora?

Violência, o mais feroz e forte dos Senhores do Submundo estava vivo e preparado pra lutar. Contudo, a fúria de Saga era tão grande que Dite tinha dúvidas se até mesmo Violência poderia contê-lo.

- Violência? Está me ouvindo?

"Sim..."

- Eu vou te dar o controle. Ataque Saga com tudo, ouviu bem?

___"MATAR! ANIQUILAR! DESTROÇAR! DESTRUIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Dite e Charlie ouvem apenas o baque surdo do impacto causado pelo ataque de Aiolia através da porta. Pelo monitor, Dite acompanhava a fortaleza transformada num campo de batalha infernal com dois dos demônios mais poderosos já paridos pela dimensão do fogo eterno se enfrentam.

Os dois se atracavam como animais, se esmurrando e se mordendo, se chutando e se arremessando contra as paredes. Soco, chute, cotovelada, mordida, joelhada e tudo se repetia num ciclo aleatório de violência e sangue.

E Charlie mais uma vez se sentia tão impotente por não poder fazer nada pra parar Saga ou pra livrá-lo daquela maldição. A cada golpe de Aiolia ela não sabia se sentia felicidade pela possibilidade dele desmaiar ou agonia por imaginar que ele continuaria lutando e sofrendo.

Ela não podia ficar só olhando. Chega de se sentir impotente. Chega de se sentir fraca. Hora de agir. Charlie sai correndo de dentro da sala de Dite, sob um estridente grito de "não". Dite não podia pará-la. Não sem arriscar contaminá-la e a todos no interior da fortaleza com uma peste mortal.

A academia estava sendo destruída pelos dois demônios lutando, quando Charlie chegou seguindo o rastro de destruição. Aquela fortaleza via mais destruição que a Europa durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- Saga! Pare!

- Não! Idiota! Agora que ele a viu ele vai ficar ainda mais louco!

Aiolia tentava conter Saga com um mata-leão, mas nada parecia enfraquecer insanidade que se debatia pra atacar Charlie. De vez em quando o Saga assumia o controle do corpo, Charlie podia notar pelo sofrimento nos olhos, mas logo, Insanidade voltava.

- Saga! Pare! Você não quer me matar... Eu sei que não quer... Você sempre lutou contra o desejo de Insanidade. Você pode lutar agora. Lute, Saga!

- Forte demais! Fuja, Charlie! Eu... Eu vou... MATAR!

******-oOo-**

De volta a praia, Cronos ainda esperava a decisão de Anya. Mask não sabia o que acontecia na fortaleza, mas a SMS de Dite chegou. Mask, xingou e pegou o celular pra ler.

___"Saga livre! Quer matar Charlie!"_

- Porra! Seu tempo acabou, Anya! Eu vou arrancar essa maldita Chave da sua alma com minhas próprias mãos!

O mundo parecia correr em câmera lenta. Cronos sorria apontando a lâmina de sua foice para o pescoço de Siegfried, enquanto Mask corria pra cima dela estendendo a mão na direção de seu peito.

- Eu, Anya... Deusa da Anarquia... De livre e espontânea vontade... Entrego a Cronos, Senhor dos Titãs... A Chave do Tártaro...

Anya é envolta por uma luz dourada ofuscante que empurra Mask pra trás. Um globo de luz abandona seu peito e entra no corpo de Cronos que o recebe de boa vontade. O titã larga Siegfried no chão e absorve todo o poder da Chave do Tártaro.

- SIM! Finalmente!

Anya cai de joelhos na areia, chorando, enquanto Mask e Maya observavam pasmos ao que acontecia. Assim que absorveu completamente o poder da Chave, Mask pode notar um vigor novo tomar o corpo do Titã.

- Muito bem. Você fez uma sábia escolha, Anarquia... Ahahaha!

Cronos se preparava pra desaparecer quando Mask o chama.

- Cronos! E quanto a Saga?

- Ah sim... Havia me esquecido de Insanidade...

Cronos fecha os olhos por um breve instante, antes de desaparecer.

- Está feito.

- O que? O que está feito?

Cronos não estava mais ali.

******-oOo-**

Saga se desvencilhou de Aiolia e já corria na direção de Charlie que o esperava de braços abertos. Era o momento da verdade. Ou Saga venceria a sede de sangue ou Charlie morreria. Ela já estava preparada pra aceitar a morte quando Saga se desequilibra e cai no chão, antes de alcançá-la.

Boquiaberta, sem imaginar o que teria acontecido, ela fica parada apenas olhando para o corpo inerte de Saga. Está morto? Desmaiado? Venceu a sede de sangue? E agora? Ela decide se aproximar lentamente dele. Se ajoelha e remove os cabelos do rosto. Tão sereno. Tão belo. Tão... Ele novamente.

- Meu Deus... O que aconteceu?

Charlie encosta o ouvido nas costas de Saga. O coração ainda era audível. Ele estava vivo. Ela chora de alívio, de alegria, de tudo. Saga estava vivo. Ela o embala nos braços com toda sua força. Não queria mais soltá-lo.

- Eu te amo, Saga... Pode me ouvir? Eu te amo...

O alívio invade os corações de todos dentro da fortaleza.

Continua...

Anyway, gente... Eu acho que exagerei um pouco na dose e esse capítulo ficou MUITO grande. E tem até dois hentais nele (coisa que eu não costumo fazer... x.x). Eu só acho que já exploramos demais os dramas, medos, inseguranças dos personagens e tá na hora deles começarem a expressar esse amor todo que eles têm pra dar. Por isso que ultimamente não tem um capítulo que não tenha um hentai sequer e mais hentais virão nos futuros capítulos.

E pra alguém que antes era péssimo em descrições, parece que pra esse tipo de coisa eu tenho até muito o que dizer. Eu vou tendo ideias pros diálogos e tudo mais e parece que quero, preciso por tudo no papel. Então, me digam se tá bom ou ruim... x.x

Enfim, queria saber se tá ficando chato, ou cansativo ler tanta pervice. Acontece que tem pontas soltas na história e eu estou lentamente amarrando-as como posso. E isso significa um pouco mais de hentai (que são muitas das pontas soltas).

Mas não estou negligenciando a trama (ou as sub-tramas não). Esse capítulo ficou tão grande também por que me dediquei a amarrar outra ponta solta, como vocês puderam ver, a da Anya e do Saga x Charlie.

Também estou ciente de que alguns casais andam meio sumidos e prometo que vou dar mais atenção a eles no próximo capítulo (pra quem está ansioso pra rever Liv x Shion, Kanon x Malu). Não esqueci deles não, tá? É só uma falta de ideias como sempre acontece com uma ou outra personagem das minhas fics de ficha. Mas logo, elas estão de volta no palco.

___Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

___Metal Ikarus, signing off..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Lebam:** Se você gosta dos capítulos grandes, então eu acho que você vai gostar mais daqui pra frente. Todos estão ficando grandões.

**Notte di Luce: **Eu acho que acabo caprichando mais em alguns casais como Charlie x Saga por que adoro eles. Adoro Milo x Prue. Adoro Dite x Carol. Deba x Noele. Mas eu tento escrever todos bem, no fim. Não sei se tem um que eu desgoste. XD

**Margarida:** Eu e as outras leitoras já discutimos várias vezes sobre essa possibilidade do Camus broxar a Jordana, mas acho que a pobre coitada merece um "final feliz", né? XD Ansiosa por Tori x Aiolia e Maya x Mask? O deles tá chegando, heim?

**Pure-Petit:** Sono demais pra mandar review? Quem nunca? 9.9 Jordana se matar no meio da transa? Coitada! Camus vai sofrer daqui pra frente pelo visto. Vai ter de transar pra sempre amordaçado! XD

PS.: Você não é tão cruel. Eu acho que Cronos seria perfeitamente capaz de matar o Sieg mesmo depois de ter a chave. Mas a Anya não pode ficar sem o seu amor, né? 8D

**Krika Haruno:** Sim, a fic terá mais hentais. Terá bem mais. Na verdade, agora é a hora do hentai. Como eu disse, o povo já sofreu que chega, já chorou que chega... Hora de ser ao menos um pouco mais feliz, né? 9.9

**Jules Heartilly:** Na verdade, faz tempo que não vejo Star Wars, mas volta e meia uma referência aparece nas minhas fics, já notou? E sobre Saga e Charlie, quem sabe não sai mais uma fic de semana mágica, heim? 8D

_(N/B: Morri litros again! Desse jeito essa taquicardia não passa nunca e nem é só por Saga e Charlie hein! É pelo capítulo inteiro!)_

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 26 – A aliança mais sombria**

Mask recebeu uma ligação de Dite. Na tela exibia SMS's e diversas chamadas não atendidas. Mas, depois dos últimos eventos, não era atoa que ele não havia prestado atenção. Seu coração ainda batia frenéticamente devido aos acontecimentos recentes. E sua principal preocupação no momento era com Saga. Dite explicou-lhe tudo que aconteceu na fortaleza, sobre como Saga escapou do cárcere e quase matou Charlie antes de cair inerte no chão, de repente. Mask suspirou aliviado, finalmente.

Dite também explicou que recebeu contato dos outros Senhores na ilha. Mu pareceu ter novidades com relação ao paradeiro de um dos artefatos. Em contrapartida, más notícias vinham junto. Dohko, Shion e Kanon ainda estavam tentando encontrar Shaka e Âme que foram capturados por Caçadores. É, a vida não dava folga para Mask, mesmo.

- Ok, primeira parada, ilha. Buscar todos. Levá-los pra fortaleza. Segunda parada, encontrar Shaka e Âme.

Mask olhou para Anya, ainda de joelhos, próxima ao corpo de Siegfried. Ainda estava vivo para o alívio da deusa. Mask não esperava aquilo. Apesar de ter usado Siegfried pra atrair Anya, ele não esperava que ela realmente abrisse mão da Chave pelo humano. Ele só queria trazê-la para perto para que pudesse matá-la e tirar a chave dela. Mas no momento em que viu Siegfried em perigo, ela abriu mão do poder. Por ele. Ela devia realmente amá-lo pra fazer algo assim.

- Ei... Anarquia?

- O que você quer?

- Sinto muito. Por tudo. Não queria que as coisas ficassem como ficaram.

- Vá se foder e some daqui.

- Foi você quem ajudou aquela doida da Tori a livrar o Aiolia do inferno, não foi? Me diga ao menos por que fez isso.

- Eu fiz um acordo com ela. Eu a ajudava e ela tirava vocês da minha cola.

- E você achou que Cronos fosse aceitar isso? Não seja burra...

- Já mandei você ir se foder.

Mask pensa por um momento. Ela descobriu como livrar Aiolia de sua maldição mortal, será que poderia ajudar os outros? Ajudar a ele? Mask aprendeu a muito tempo a não ter esperança de se livrar de seu demônio. Por isso, depois que sua esposa morreu, ele se fechou. Decidiu que seria frio e que apenas cumpriria seu dever daquele momento em diante. Decidiu que jamais se compadeceria de alma qualquer. E principalmente, jamais se apaixonaria novamente.

E um tremor percorria seu corpo ao olhar para a melancólica Maya sentada na areia. O beijo que deram invade sua memória. Desde que a conheceu, Mask sentia que ela havia mexido com ele. A coragem dela, o ódio dela. Sua frieza assassina. Era um contraste absoluto comparada a sua falecida mulher. Maya era uma guerreira e lutou bravamente pela causa dele. Mask lhe devia desculpas. E providenciaria o pedido de desculpas imediatamente.

Ele rapidamente, puxa o pingente que Anya havia pego, ignorando o protesto dela.

- Ei! Isso é meu!

- Não é não.

Mask se aproxima de Maya e senta-se ao lado dela. Ele gentilmente segura na mão dela e deposita o pigente em sua palma.

- Sinto muito por ter perdido isso.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado por tê-lo recuperado. - Ela coloca o pingente em volta do pescoço.

- Assustada?

- Assustada? Com o que, exatamente?

Ele suspira fundo, procurando as palavras pra explicar. Explicar que aquele era seu lado negro. Sua vida era de um guerreiro, era sangrenta e que ele não podia se permitir ser gentil. Não o tempo todo. Haveriam momentos em que ele teria de demonstrar frieza e crueldade absolutas. Pois era assim que ele acreditava que conseguiria sobreviver. Aos deuses, aos malditos caçadores, ao seu demônio. Frieza absoluta. Matar quando se deve matar, sem um pingo de hesitação. Lutar quando se deve lutar. Sem pensar duas vezes. Se a sua vida e a de seus amigos estivesse em perigo, ele sempre optaria pela medida mais radical e extrema. Simples assim.

- Hoje, você viu meu pior. O lado que eu tento esconder do mundo. Meus amigos já conhecem esse lado faz tempo. A maioria das pessoas não suporta. E eu posso ver nos seus olhos. Você não suporta mais olhar pra mim, não é?

- Eu nunca vi nada disso. Venho me mantendo viva há anos, usando artes proibidas, seguindo seu rastro de destruição... Deveria estar acostumada, mas não estou. Pra todo lugar que eu olho, só vejo sangue. Essa guerra de vocês não vai acabar, sabia? Vocês matam centenas de caçadores... Isso só faz com que milhares mais deles se ergam contra vocês.

- Que escolha temos? Ajoelhar e morrer? Nem fodendo. Eu não nego que nós começamos isso. Simplesmente aceitar que não tínhamos controle de nossos demônios na época não nos expia da culpa. Fomos nós que abrimos aquela maldita caixa...

- Vocês mataram Pandora.

Ele assente.

- Sim. Nós a matamos. E pode achar egoísmo meu, mas acho que já pagamos com juros por toda a merda que fizemos. Agora, queremos viver em paz. Se não pudermos viver em paz, vamos continuar lutando até que possamos.

Mask se levanta e oferece a mão para Maya se levantar também. Quando ela se levanta, ele a puxa pra mais perto de si. Não sabe de onde veio a vontade de fazer aquilo. Só queria sentí-la perto de si. Não queria que ela abandonasse a causa, por egoísmo. Ele queria que ela ficasse perto dele. Mask a beijou intensamente. Beijá-la era bom. Os lábios dela eram saborosos. Macios. O beijo era delicado, mas apaixonado. Não combinava em nada com a guerreira que ela era.

- Temos de ir...

- Tá bom.

- Quer vir conosco, Anarquia?

Anya se volta pra ele, ainda segurando o inconsciente Siegfried nos braços.

- E o que eu faria junto de vocês?

- Bom... Se você quiser causar um pouco de destruição pra liberar a frustração, eu sei exatamente onde você pode fazê-lo. Se bobear, você ainda consegue capar o Cronos pelo que ele fez. E aí? O que me diz?

**-oOo-**

Charlie acordou sobre a cama de seu quarto, enrolada nos lençóis. Ela usava apenas uma camiseta e calcinha. Fez questão de dormir ao lado de Saga naquela noite. Afinal, ela o amava e vê-lo na situação em que estava a matava. Nesse meio tempo, sentiu mais falta dele do que já sentira de qualquer outra pessoa. Em toda a sua vida, ele foi o mais próximo. Amigo, amante, companheiro. Charlie precisava sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu novamente. Seu corpo pedia por isso. Saga era como uma droga da qual ela não podia ficar muito tempo sem ou teria uma crise de abstinência.

Ela nem sabia se ele estava mesmo livre da sede de sangue. Apenas supôs que sim, pois nunca o vira tão sereno desde que Cronos o amaldiçoou. Maldito Cronos. Ele seria seu eterno inimigo a partir daquele dia. Enquanto observava-o preso na cela do calabouço, ele nunca dormiu, sempre resmungando sobre sangue, sobre matá-la, sobre a besta crescendo em seu interior e clamando pela morte dela. E agora, ele havia adormecido, tão em paz.

Por isso foi tão doloroso acordar e não encontrá-lo ao seu lado. Por que ele não estava ali onde deveria estar? Ao lado dela? Onde teria ido? Teria fugido? Queria evitá-la? Queria ficar longe dela? Afinal, ela era a causa do sofrimento dele. Charlie sempre se perguntou se seu relacionamento com Saga agravou sua maldição. Isso poderia explicar por que Insanidade era obcecado por ela. Talvez no dia em que os caçadores os surpreenderam no quarto de hotel, durante aquela semana incrível que tiveram, Insanidade tenha sentido o cheiro do sangue de Charlie pela primeira vez e tenha se viciado. Se fosse o caso, quão forte Saga teria de ser para refrear sua besta interior? Teria ele lutado contra essa sede de sangue o tempo inteiro enquanto esteve com ela? Mesmo nos momentos em que a levava pra cama?

Charlie se levantou, vestiu uma calça moletom e escovou os dentes, tudo o mais rápido possível. Saiu de seu quarto depressa e dirigiu-se a sala de controle de Dite. Se havia alguém que saberia onde Saga estava, esse alguém seria Doença.

A fortaleza parecia vazia. As mulheres que estavam ali estavam trancadas no quarto, provavelmente com seus homens se houvesse algum ali. A porta da sala de controle estava aberta e ela entrou sem pedir licença.

- Bom dia, ruiva. Deixe-me advinhar. Você quer saber do Saga.

- Isso mesmo. Onde ele está?

- No calabouço. - Dite aponta pra tela onde a câmera filmava Saga.

- Vocês o puseram lá de novo? - A pergunta de Charlie sai como um grito carregado de indignação.

- Na verdade, ele se prendeu lá de novo.

Dite exibe a chave dos grilhões mágicos que usavam pra conter Aiolia e consequentemente, Saga, e a joga para ela que a pega no ar.

- Nós somos contra o cárcere de nossos amigos. Os demônios não suportam, sabe? Ficam malucos e mais sedentos do que o normal quando aprisionados. Eu acho que foi por isso que eles romperam as barreiras do inferno em primeiro lugar... No caso de vocês, bem... Foi necessário. Tínhamos de impedir que Saga cometesse um erro do qual sempre se arrependeria. Mas estou divagando demais, desculpe. Vá tirar aquele idiota daquela cela. Só tome cuidado. Insanidade ainda pode estar muito zangado por ter sido preso.

Charlie assente e sai da sala. Insanidade pode estar puto o tanto que for, ele não estava tão puto quanto Charlie estava com Cronos. E se ela não pudesse acalmar a ira de Saga, então que ela morresse. Viver sem ele não deveria ser muito pior.

A ansiedade de vê-lo era tamanha que não se refreou até chegar a porta do calabouço. Lentamente empurrou a porta deixando a luz invadir o recinto.

**-oOo-**

Saga acordou sentindo o corpo dolorido. Um exame rápido em si mesmo acusou ferimentos, escoriações e hematomas horríveis por todo seu corpo. E pareciam recentes. Então por que não doíam? Por que ele sentia uma deliciosa sensação que anestesiava suas feridas, misturado a um delicioso perfume que inebriava seus sentidos. Saga sentia a maciez e suavidade tocando sua pele, espalhando-se pelo seu peito.

Uma mão delicada, repousada em seu abdome e uma perna sobre a sua. O cheiro. Ele reconheceu imediatamente. Charlie. Estava tão apavorado de tê-la tão perto de si, que teve vontade de pular pra longe dela, mas isso a acordaria. Talvez acordasse Insanidade e desse ao demônio a oportunidade de finalmente matá-la. Saga se desvencilhou dela da forma mais gentil que pôde, sem acordá-la, pedindo a cada deus no céu para não acordá-la, para que ele pudesse sair dali antes de Insanidade se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Flashes passavam por sua mente. Flashes de sangue e violência. Quem ele matou? Quantas pessoas matou? Ele a machucou? Sim, ele a machucou. E a lembrança de feri-la era mais dolorosa do que os socos que trocou com Aiolia. Uma vontade de causar dor a si mesmo o acometeu e ele sabia quem nem mesmo Shura sentiu tanta vontade de se punir quanto ele sentia agora.

Embora sua vontade de abraçá-la acordá-la e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo fosse enorme, a vontade de protegê-la era maior. E para protegê-la, tinha de se afastar dela. Precisava se afastar dela pra sempre. Era a única forma de Insanidade, não, ele mesmo nunca machucá-la.

Era por isso que ele estava agora, acorrentado novamente na cela do calabouço. Ouvindo a voz gutural de Insanidade ecoando por sua mente, arranhando seu crânio por dentro e rugindo, clamando liberdade. Clamando por sangue.

_Tão perto..._

- Cale-se! Você não vai machucá-la!

_Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos? Como você costumava matar? Como você costumava se cobrir com o sangue de inocentes?_

- Eu não quero nada disso.

_Desde quando você é tão covarde? Essa mulher o tornou fraco. Faz você me sufocar aqui..._

- Não. Eu nunca quis matar aquelas pessoas.

_Não mesmo? E depois chamam seu irmão de mentiroso... Pare de me sufocar! Vamos voltar aos velhos tempos. Vamos pintar nosso caminho de vermelho... Você sabe que quer._

- Não. Nunca mais vamos derramar sangue inocente.

_Você acha que pode lutar comigo de novo? Logo eu estarei de volta ao comando e Cronos não terá nada a ver com isso. Eu preciso de sangue Saga e se você não me der eu mesmo encontrarei formas de consegui-lo._

Luz atingiu seu rosto. Luz? De onde veio essa luz? Ali deveria ser um lugar de escuridão e não de luz. Não um lugar onde as sombras fogem, mas onde elas imperam pra sempre. Saga não merecia luz e não merecia salvação. Ele deveria permanecer eternamente mergulhado na escuridão. Ele não merece o perfume que sentia naquele momento, ou a visão da mulher na sua frente. Ele não merece sequer ouvir a doce voz que ecoa por aquelas paredes.

- Saga?

- Vá embora. Não é seguro aqui.

- Você está acorrentado.

- Eu estava acorrentado ontem.

- Você conseguiu se livrar sozinho?

- Não. Cronos veio aqui. - Ele se lembrava agora. "Vou lhe dar o que você mais deseja, Insanidade. Sua mulher." - Ele abriu os grilhões. Vá embora e perca as chaves. É mais seguro assim.

- Não sem você.

- Não se aproxime de mim! - Ele grita tão alto que a assusta e Charlie podia ouvir a dor das lágrimas em sua voz.

- Você não vai me machucar.

- Essa é uma promessa que não posso cumprir...

Barulho de cela se abrindo. Não! Será que ela não vê que está entrando na toca de um leão? Ajoelhada ali, diante dele, tão perto que ele podia sentir seu perfume ainda mais forte. Ele podia sentir o toque suave das mãos dela em seu rosto. Ele era acometido pela vontade de abraçá-la. Mas o perigo era simplesmente grande demais.

- Você tem de se afastar, Charlie...

Que voz sofrida. Saga soava como se estivesse sob a influência de Camus. Sua voz, até parecia mais miserável do que a dele e isso cortava seu coração.

- Porra nenhuma. Não vou te deixar mais, amor...

Quando Charlie o abraçou, ele sentiu-se completo de novo. A parte dele que faltava estava finalmente ali. E ele se achava indigno de sentir-se tão deliciado. Ele não a merecia. Os humanos tinham uma verdade absoluta com a qual Saga passara a concordar depois que a conheceu. Numa mulher não se bate nem com a pétala de uma flor. E agora, Saga se sentia mais demoníaco do que quando Insanidade foi aprisionado em seu corpo. Como ele pôde ter machucado aquela preciosidade?

- Eu não quero te machucar. Nunca quis, eu juro.

- Shh... Eu sei. Eu nunca quis te deixar...

Agora era ela quem chorava.

- Você fez a coisa certa quando o fez...

- Não. Eu fui uma covarde de merda. Não se abandona a quem se ama. Ouviu bem? Foi isso que eu fiz. Eu te abandonei. Eu te amo e te abandonei.

- Eu te feri.

- Cronos fez isso. Foi aquele filho da puta quem fez isso com você e eu juro que ainda vou cortar a cabeça do maldito por isso!

- Não busque a ira dos deuses! - Saga a abraçou ainda mais forte, temendo que Cronos a fulminasse ali mesmo.

Saga sente uma sensação estranha em seu interior. Insanidade estava quieto, apesar de curioso. Ele podia sentir. O demônio não tentava atacá-la. Por que? Estaria ele dando a Saga um último momento a sós com ela?

- Eu posso não conseguir conter Insanidade da próxima vez.

- Então, não contenha.

Ele arregala os olhos. O que ela pretendia? Desafiar o demônio? Deixar o demônio matá-la? Ela queria toda aquela loucura acontecendo de novo?

- Não o contenha. Direcione-o.

- Direcionar...?

- Aponte-o na direção de nossos inimigos e aperte o gatilho.

- Mas ele quer _te_ matar.

Charlie segura o rosto dele com as duas mãos, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele. A determinação no olhar dela era absoluta. Tão absoluta que fez Saga vacilar por um momento.

- Insanidade.

Ela estava falando com o demônio e não com ele.

- Diga-me se ele pode me ouvir, amor.

- Ele está ouvindo.

- Você quer sangue?

- Pare. Não o excite... Pare Charlie!

- Estou falando com o demônio, querido. Espere sua vez. E só me responda o que ele disser. Você quer sangue, Insanidade?

- Ele diz que sim.

- Eu vou lhe dar um mar de sangue. Dos inimigos de Saga. Dos Caçadores. De Cronos. De qualquer filho da puta, cuzão, desgraçado de merda que quiser foder com a minha vida e a vida dele. Você aceita minha proposta, Insanidade?

Saga imaginava o demônio sorrindo, lambendo os lábios e esfregando as mãos de tão excitado com a ideia. Insanidade não queria mais matar Charlie. Agora, ela não era mais o freio de Saga, mas o acelerador. O combustível. O propulsor. Um belo presente de sangue. Mais sangue do que Insanidade seria capaz de beber.

- Querido? Ele aceita?

Saga estava apavorado. Charlie não sabia onde estava se metendo. E se o sangue dos Caçadores não fosse o suficiente? E se o demônio quisesse mais do que o sangue dos culpados e passasse a se tornar tão viciado que seria necessário o sangue de inocentes, o dela, para saciá-lo?

- Saga! - Tom dela era firme. - Ele aceita meus termos ou não?

- Ele aceita.

- Ótimo.

Ela abre os grilhões com as chaves. Solta os pulsos lacerados dele.

- Agora, vamos sair daqui e transar.

- O que?

- Eu estou sem sexo há dias, estou estressada feito a puta que pariu imaginando se esse inferno um dia ia acabar e morrendo de saudades de você, Saga. Nós vamos pro quarto agora e não vamos sair lá de dentro enquanto você não me der uns cinco orgasmos. No mínimo. E se tivermos de ficar mais uma semana trancados no quarto trepando pra eu poder me acalmar, é isso que vamos fazer. Agora, levante-se.

Determinada, ela o puxou pela mão, sem parar um segundo até o caminho do quarto. Ao entrarem, ela fechou a porta e trancou a chave.

- Tire as roupas.

Saga simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e começou a se despir. Retirou a camiseta por sobre a cabeça e a jogou no chão. Ela também começa a se despir. Ela retira a camiseta que usava, revelando o sutiã preto. Em seguida, ela retira a calça de moletom, ficando só de calcinha.

Saga estava inebriado, observando o corpo curvilíneo da ruiva, sensualmente decorado de tatuagens. A cinta liga com uma pistola na coxa direita. O dragão vermelho no lado direito do quadril. Ramos de cerejeira cobrindo o braço esquerdo e o beija-flor no ombro direito.

Charlotte Vermont era um banquete sensual de arregalar os olhos. Seus olhos eram de um azul intenso e raro de se ver. Ela senta-se na cama de perna cruzada, olhando pra ele.

- Tire as roupas, amor...

Saga retira a calça e a cueca, as últimas peças de roupa dele. Charlie observa o corpo nu. Ao contrário dela que era cheia de tatuagens, ele tinha apenas uma. De uma borboleta tribal, estampada sobre o abdome com a ponta das asas apontando em direção ao "paraíso". Ficou imediatamente com água na boca ao vê-lo nu daquela forma, um guerreiro musculoso e sensual de longos cabelos rebeldes, um verdadeiro rock star mortal, diante de seus olhos.

Charlie retirou o sutiã, liberando os seios. Dois seios perfeitos, não muito grandes. Sensuais e delicados. Saga se aproximava dela, lentamente, acariciando seus cabelos e em seguida segurando-os firmemente. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele queria. Ele queria a boca dela. Ele queria os seios dela.

Charlie posicionou o pênis de Saga entre seus seios, apertando-os e massageando-o. Saga tomba a cabeça pra trás quando sente a língua dela em seu membro, seguido dos lábios. Ele gemeu com a sensação. Insanidade gemeu com a sensação. Saga nunca entendeu o demônio completamente. Das outras vezes que transavam, o demônio também parecia gostar. Mas por que ele sentia vontade de matá-la? Era parte de sua bipolaridade?

Estaria Insanidade, no momento em que se deliciava com a boca de Charlie chupando-o, também pensando em matá-la? Não. Ele fez o acordo. A única coisa que ele causaria a Charlie a partir de agora, é prazer. Prazer como ela o dava. Prazer incondicional.

Saga move seu quadril, esfregando o pênis entre os seios apertados dela, invadindo a boca dela. Charlie estava de olhos fechados, saboreando cada momento. Ela gostava daquilo. Gostava de dar prazer a ele. Ela sentia prazer em dar prazer. Adorava ver a expressão de êxtase na face de Saga quando ele gozava. E aquilo estava tão bom, tão delicioso, que ela teve de segurá-lo em suas mãos. Livrou-o dos seios e o segurou com a mão, massageando e chupando até Saga puxá-la pelos cabelos e fazê-la parar.

Não queria gozar ainda, claro que não. Saga sempre se preocupou com o prazer dela tanto quanto o seu. Ele adorava satisfazê-la de várias formas diferentes antes de finalmente levá-la ao clímax.

Deitou-se sobre ela, na cama, abrindo-lhe as pernas, apertando-lhe a bunda. Pernas torneadas que agora o envolviam e deixavam seu sexo em contato direto com o pênis dele. Se não fosse a maldita calcinha. Devia tê-la tirado antes.

Mas Saga parecia ter lido sua mente. Beijando o corpo dela, no pescoço lambendo toda a extensão do mesmo, os mamilos sendo chupados e beliscados, beijando entre os seios e descendo até o umbigo que ele parou para lamber e provocá-la até chegar entre as pernas. Saga começa a puxar a calcinha pra baixo, revelando o sexo úmido, de pelos ralos. Tão sensual. Ele gostava do cheiro dela. Ele gostava do sabor. Gostava de lambê-la ali e fazê-la se contorcer sobre a cama.

E Charlie? Ela adorava o calor que a invadia quando ele a lambia. Por isso o amava. Ele estava sempre querendo satisfazê-la de todas as formas possíveis. Era realmente o oposto de Insanidade que só queria causar dor. Saga queria dar-lhe prazer na mesma proporção.

- Tão bom... Me lambe mais, amor... - Ela leva as mãos dele até os seios e os aperta, gemendo.

- Nunca mais vou ferir esse corpo. Nem permitir que outra pessoa a machuque. Pra sempre, tudo que eu vou lhe dar é prazer...

- Sim... Eu quero... Todo o prazer! - Ela grita e se contorce sentindo a língua dele de novo em seu clitóris. - Só prazer... Quero só você, amor... Só você... Nunca mais vou te deixar...

- Nunca mais vamos nos separar.

Ele parou de lambê-la por um instante e voltou a subir na cama, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu. Charlie não resistiu, precisava tocá-lo. Tocar cada músculo daquele abdome definido, daquele peito forte. Ela o puxou pra mais perto de si e o beijou. Um podia sentir na boca do outro o seu próprio sabor. E agora, não havia qualquer barreira entre o membro dele e o sexo dela. O contato direto e eletrizante era muito melhor.

- Quero você dentro de mim... Preciso de você dentro de mim, Saga...

Ele a virou de lado, posicionou-se atrás dela. Agora, ela podia sentir o membro dele roçando sua bunda. Ele a envolveu com os braços, apertando-a forte, apertando os seios. Charlie tinha de morder os lábios com força pra conter os gemidos.

- Enfia em mim, Saga... Não aguento mais...

Lentamente, Saga a penetrou. Ela sentiu-o invadindo até o fundo e gemeu alto, dizendo o nome dele. Como era sensual o nome dele dito por ela, no auge do prazer. Saga enfiava e retirava sem demora. Novamente, demonstrando como ele se preocupava com o prazer dela, mais do que com o seu próprio.

Beijava o pescoço dela, mordia sua orelha, beliscava os mamilos, acariciava-a entre as pernas, mordia seus lábios. Segurava-a pela cintura penetrando-a com mais força e mais firmeza. Charlie agarrava o lençol, mordia os lábios e se contorcia de prazer, tanto prazer! Saga não parava de se mover pra dentro e pra fora dela. Ela estava tão molhada, tão lubrificada que cada penetração era mais suave que a anterior, mais deliciosa, mais prazerosa.

Ela não conseguia se segurar mais e começava a mover também o quadril de encontro a ele, mais rápido, enquanto ele mantinha sua deliciosa cadência lenta e firme.

- Saga! Mais forte... Mais rápido... Me faz gozar...

Ele não foi mais rápido nem mais forte. Ele manteve a mesma cadência, procurando enlouquecê-la. Uma coisa era certa. Saga sabia exatamente a hora e o momento certo de levá-la ao êxtase. Não era apressado como outros homens. Ele sabia se conter e isso a excitava. Como a excitava.

Excitava tanto, que Charlie gozou de forma esplêndida, sentindo que Saga também gozava intensamente dentro dela. Gozava deliciosamente dentro dela, desabando sobre ela de tão extasiado.

- Nossa... Como senti falta disso, amor...

- Senti falta de você, Charlie...

- Eu também... - Ela se vira pra ele e o beija. Em seguida, ela sobe sobre ele, com as pernas em volta de seu corpo, admirando-o aquele peito esculpido de músculos. Charlie tinha aquele olhar de gata selvagem, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto lambia os mamilos dele e apalpava cada centímetro de seu corpo.

- Quero mais...

- Mais uma...?

- Eu disse pelo menos cinco orgasmos, não disse? Esse foi apenas o primeiro...

Lentamente ela movia o quaril, esfregando-se no pênis dele. No pênis ainda incrivelmente ereto dele. O dia seria longo e Charlie não estava com pressa nenhuma de que ele terminasse. Afinal, aquele era o dia dela, deles.

**-oOo-**

Shaka acorda em uma cela de vidro reforçado, preso a uma maca com uma droga intravenosa sendo injetada em seu braço. Sua visão estava embaçada e ele mal conseguia pensar direito. Âme (ou Desir, Shaka não conseguia mais manter o rastro) estava em uma cela idêntica diante de si. Olhar para ela era estranho. Era uma bela mulher, com certeza, mas não entendia por que ela o excitava tão mais do que outras mulheres o faziam. Seria o Súcubo? Segredos tinha um passado com um súcubo que não se parecia em nada com ela, mas sentia uma nostalgia absurda quando se aproximava dela.

O Súcubo que ele vira nas lembranças dela tinha pele morena, olhos brancos gélidos e cabelos platinados. O rosto não era parecido. O corpo de Âme era mais voluptuoso e curvilíneo, enquanto o corpo do Súcubo era era magro e esguio. Os seios de Âme eram fartos enquanto os do Súcubo eram medianos. Aquela mulher não tinha nada a ver com o Súcubo das lembranças de Âme e Segredos e o demônio continuava obcecado por ela. E como Âme poderia ter lembranças de outro Súcubo?

Nada daquilo fazia sentido... Ou Shaka estava tão estúpido pela droga que não conseguia unir as peças?

- Nos encontramos de novo, meu querido Súcubo...

Ele reconhecia aquela voz. Machintosh. O desgraçado sádico, pesquisador do Instituto Mundial de Paranormalidade. Ele estava completamente concentrado em Âme andando de um lado a outro de sua cela. O olhar dela pra ele era furioso.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria... Tão bela... Tão linda...

- Obrigada pelo elogio, querido... Agora, que tal me tirar daqui?

- Oh, minha bela... Eu gostaria. Mas, eu não posso... Você é outra cria do inferno...

- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim... - Ela faz beicinho. - Sugar almas não faz de mim uma pessoa má, faz?

Machintosh acaricia o vidro, olhando de forma vidrada para Desir do outro lado. Seu olhar era quase sofrido por não estar ao lado dela. Como se quisesse tocá-la a todo custo. Tão perto e ainda tão longe dele que o olhar de cão abandonado parecia dar pena.

- Machintosh. - Ecoa a voz de Julian Solo. - Afaste-se daí.

- Mas senhor... - Ele parecia hesitante. - Eu ainda não terminei os estudos. É tão fascinante.

- Tome cuidado, meu amigo. Seu fascínio por ela não é acadêmico, me parece. Agora venha. Lembre-se... Ela também é uma cria do inferno.

Machintosh relutantemente deixa o laboratório, trocando um breve olhar com Âme que manda um beijo pra ele.

- Eles são um saco, não são?

- Onde... estamos?

- Não sei. Nos drogaram. Tem algum plano pra nos tirar daqui?

- Amig... Vind...

- Eu acho que já fazem uns dois ou três dias que estamos aqui. Não sei se podemos contar com seus amigos. E estava muito perto de seduzir aquele velho babaca. Se o senhor L'Oreal lá não tivesse se metido, poderia nos tirar daqui.

Shaka estava confuso. Nem sabia se tinha ouvido Desir direito. Precisava tirar aquela maldita droga do braço.

- Ei! Você tá me ouvindo, Segredos? Você também encontrou um belo corpo, heim?

- Orpo...? Que está dizend...?

- Corpo. Não entendeu ainda? Leia minha mente. Vamos, eu deixo. Faça seu truque. Eu lembrei de tudo agora.

- Não... Consig...

- Não consegue, é? Que ótimo. Ok, eu vou apenas te contar, tá? Recapitulando: Há muito tempo atrás, quando ainda vivíamos no inferno você invadiu a propriedade de minha mãe, Lilith. Me viu tomando banho no lago e me atacou. Foi praticamente um estupro, mas Súcubos adoram. É instintivo, sabe? Nascemos pra transar. Enfim. Eu era prometida a Lúcifer. Seria sua... zilhonésima concubina? Por aí.

Desir senta-se na cama dentro da cela e continua contando.

- Mas, você apareceu mais uma vez. E mais outra. De repente, eu comecei a pensar que ser a única de um Senhor do Submundo não seria tão mal. Melhor do que ser a centésima do Lúcifer. Mas Lúcifer descobriu e como ficou puto. Ele me açoitou, torturou e prendeu e você apareceu pra me salvar. Como um Cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. Mas disso você já sabe, né? Então vamos pro que você não descobriu ainda...

A mente de Shaka era invadida por imagens novamente. Pelo visto, Segredos não estava tão chapado quanto Shaka e estava absorvendo lembranças de Desir. A paisagem inóspita do inferno ainda era familiar, após tantos anos. O enxofre e o fogo que mantinha o ar irrespirável invadiam suas narinas. Como Segredos odiava aquele lugar. Todos os Senhores odiavam. Procuravam por séculos a saída do inferno, guardada pela deusa da Opressão e nunca encontraram. Apenas Lúcifer conhecia a saída.

E depois que Segredos invadiu o Palácio do Príncipe das Trevas, ele absorveu o conhecimento da saída da mente do próprio Lúcifer e resgatou Desir de suas masmorras. Caminhavam por um longo tempo na direção da saída, nos confins do inferno. Os Senhores já estavam cansados da jornada que durava dias se eles existissem no inferno.

- Segredos! Onde está a maldita saída de que você falou? - Rugiu Violência.

- Pelo menos me deixe foder essa belezinha que você traz consigo! Ahahahaha! - Zombou Luxúria.

Segredos desferiu um soco no rosto do demônio e uma luta quase se inicia. Foi Infelicidade quem olhou pra trás e viu as hordas de demônios, servas de Hades perseguindo-os e isso causou o fim da luta.

Segredos apontou para o horizonte, além das montanhas vulcânicas adiante. Ali estava o portal que unia o inferno a Terra. O lugar por onde eles poderiam finalmente fugir. Após atravessarem as montanhas, eles realmente puderam ver o portal. Estava lá, enorme e a deusa da opressão se mantinha de pé eternamente vigilante e erguendo a barreira para fechá-lo.

O ataque veio de surpresa e Desir não acreditava no quão violentos os Senhores poderiam ser. Sua fúria rivalizava a do próprio Lúcifer. A deusa da Opressão mal pôde detê-los, morta sem piedade pelos demônios mais cruéis do inferno. A barreira cedeu no exato momento em que os exércitos de Hades chegavam para detê-los. Segredos e Desir passaram primeiro. Violência e Ira foram os últimos, pois não poderiam partir sem uma última luta. Os Senhores do Submundo estavam deixando o Inferno. Os maiores criminosos do inferno que amargaram a existência dos próprios demônios que lá viviam, agora se dirigiam para a Terra.

Eles estavam partindo livres e sem restrições para a Terra.

Hades convocou seu irmão Zeus, que tomou os ossos da deusa da Opressão, assassinada, e entregou-os a Hefesto para que forjasse a maldita Caixa onde eles passariam cem anos aprisionados. Até o fatídico dia em que os Imortais os livrariam da prisão da Caixa, apenas para encarcerá-los em seus próprios corpos.

O turbilhão de imagens desaparece tão rápido quanto chegou e Shaka está em um lugar que não reconhece. Âme não foi aprisionada a Caixa. Ela havia passado despercebida pelo portal e chegado a Terra antes que os Senhores fossem capturados por Zeus. Shaka podia ver como ela se escondeu no corpo de uma mortal, após se dar conta de que Segredos não chegara a Terra.

Desolada, esperando que um dia o demônio aparecesse para buscá-la, ela vagou pela Grécia antiga. Vez ou outra , ouvindo rumores de Senhores do Submundo vagando de vilarejo em vilarejo espalhando morte e destruição. Ela viajava atrás dele, procurando-o, mas encontrava apenas escombros e corpos. A trilha de destruição era longa e por mais que Âme a seguisse, ela nunca os encontrava.

Passaram-se séculos, em que Desir viveu na Terra, sobrevivendo da energia vital de mortais até o dia em que perdeu a memória. Desir vivia na Alemanha e durante uma batalha na cidade onde estava vivendo, ela perdeu a memória, atingida pelo desabamento de uma casa.

Um flash de luz atinge Shaka em cheio e o traz de volta ao presente.

- Merda, né? Pois é.

A porta do laboratório se abre de novo. Era Machintosh. Novamente, ele veio ávido para ver Desir.

- Minha querida... Eu consegui encontrar um tempo pra vê-la de novo.

- Mesmo? Como estou lisonjeada...

- Você é tão linda... Como eu gostaria de tocá-la...

Desir se levanta da cama, aproximando-se do vidro, olhando nos olhos de Machintosh, pressionando os seios fartos no vidro, provocando-o.

- O que te impede, querido? Você pode destrancar essa porta e vir aqui dentro. Serei toda sua.

- Não posso...

- Você pode... Você quer...

Desir abaixa a alça da camiseta, expondo um seio para o cientista. Shaka, mesmo sonolento e grogue luta contra a droga. Queria mais do que tudo, libertar-se daquele cárcere e arrancar o coração daquele torturador maldito. O ciúme (?) estava vindo dele mesmo ou do demônio?

Aos poucos, Machintosh abria a porta, movido pela atração do Súcubo e invadindo a cela. Segurando o Súcubo avidamente, pela cintura e beijando o seio exposto, em seguida os lábios.

- Ah garotão... Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar...

Desir aprofunda o beijo sugando toda a energia de Machintosh. O homem começava a definhar mais e mais, quanto mais a beijava. Machintosh estava tão alucinado, quase dopado pelo charme de Desir a ponto de não ver as unhas dela se transformando em garras e perfurando seu coração.

- Isso! É por ter me torturado, seu desgraçado!

Desir envolve o coração do cientista com mão, apertando-o, sufocando-o.

- Aaahhh... A sensação de sentir um coração parando de bater... E em se tratando do seu, é quase tão bom quanto foder...

Desir o puxa pra fora de uma única vez, dá um último beijo em Machintosh, sugando o restante de sua energia vital e largando o corpo apodrecido no chão.

- Só não senti tanto prazer por que você não sofreu mais, seu maldito...

Desir atira o coração de lado e pega o crachá do velho para libertar Shaka.

- Ainda levo jeito. Já te tiro daí querido.

Desir puxa a agulha do braço de Shaka e o liberta dos grilhões na maca. Ele ainda estava drogado e muito fraco.

- Espere aqui um segundo. Vou ver se o velho maldito tem um celular. Ligue pros seus amigos e peça-os pra vir nos buscar. Aquele que tem cara de menina pode rastrear a ligação, não pode?

- S-sim... Dite... Rastre... r...

- Minha nossa... O que eles usaram pra te dopar? Ah bingo! Celular!

Ela pega o aparelho.

- Fala o número, querido.

- 555-3789...

- Sua memória está boa, pelo visto.

Ela disca e Dite atende depois de um toque. Rápido. Eficiente.

"Sim? Quem fala nesse número?"

- Aqui é Desir.

Silêncio. Ele não a conhecia por Desir, mas por Âme.

- Âme. Se eu deixar esse celular ligado você pode rastrear a ligação e trazer os outros guerreiros musculosos aqui?

"Brincadeira de criança."

- Ótimo. Estou contando com você.

Ela larga o celular ligado sobre a cama e sai carregando Shaka pelo laboratório. Como ela sairia daquele lugar infestado de caçadores sem ser notada, era outra história. Então, só lhe restava uma solução. Esperar um milagre. Havia câmeras no laboratório, obviamente, e dado o que aconteceu com Machintosh é uma surpresa que o alarme não tenha disparado ainda. Talvez, Desir teria de lutar.

**-oOo-**

Dohko, Shion e Kanon estavam sobre o telhado do prédio usando o binóculo pra observar o movimento dos Caçadores. Quantas bases os malditos tinham, afinal? Kanon estava animado pra luta. Ele era sempre entusiasmado quando se tratava de matar Caçadores. Dohko estava furioso como sempre. Ele já era um sujeito cruel sem precisar de Ira esbravejando em sua mente por punição aos caçadores que há dois dias torturaram Mia. Shion era sempre o mais calmo e centrado.

Shura chegou para ajudar, depois de deixar Ella em seu apartamento. Aiolia estava ali. Raramente ele saiu da fortaleza e depois que Tori o libertara de sua maldição, ele decidiu que precisava sair e matar Caçadores. Saga estava trancado no quarto com Charlie e não deu sinal de que sairia tão cedo.

Apenas os cinco, mais Shaka que já estava lá dentro.

- Vamos ficar aqui dentro. É bem mais divertido.

- Eu concordo com Kanon. - Diz Aiolia estalando as juntas dos dedos. - Já estou muito, muito ansioso pra matá-los.

- Com nosso menor número, temos de contar com o elemento surpresa.

- E com um chamariz. - Diz Shura. - Eu vou primeiro. O resto segue pelos lados. Vamos cercar o prédio, cada um entrar por um lado e espremê-los lá dentro.

- Péssima ideia! - Kanon diz esfregando as mãos. - Não vamos!

Shura atravessa a rua com duas adagas nas mãos, encarando a entrada do prédio que estava disfarçada como uma firma de advocacia. Os grandalhões enormes com cara de capangas deveriam ser um indício de que nada ali tem a ver com justiça e sim com fanatismo.

Assim que invade o prédio pela porta de vidro, os Caçadores ficam boquiabertos olhando para ele.

- Mas que porr... - Esse teve o peito perfurado por uma das adagas arremessadas por Shura.

Um segundo pobre coitado teve o pescoço perfurado pela outra. Shura saca duas glocks em seguida e começa a atirar. Janelas se quebravam por todos os lados quando os outros Senhores pegavam os caçadores desprevenidos. Eles notaram que a firma não era só fachada. Provavelmente os Caçadores também deveriam contar com reforço jurídico para esconder suas atividades ilícitas "em nome do bem maior".

Aiolia, como sempre preferia adagas, preferia levar o combate pro corpo a corpo. Ele apunhalava caçadores como uma fera assassina, atirando os corpos quebrados e esfaqueados pros lados enquanto Violência rugia na sua cabeça "Matar, ferir, mutilar!". Dessa vez Aiolia respondia "Com prazer!"

Dohko libertou Ira mais uma vez. Ele não costumava fazer isso, pra não permitir que o demônio ferisse gente inocente, mas depois do que houve com Mia, Dohko sabia que até onde se sabe, Ira só queria o sangue de Caçadores. Mia que estava na enfermaria, se recuperando da tortura dos Caçadores.

Kanon se portava como se estivesse numa galeria de tiroteio. Cada caçador que recebia um tiro na testa era um boneco de tiro-ao-alvo. Cinquenta pontos! Cem pontos!

- Eu detesto matar caçadores!

Shion era o único disciplinado na hora de lutar. Os demônios podiam tornar os outros mais poderosos, mas ele não devia nada a eles se precisasse lutar. Era letal como uma lâmina e rápido como uma bala. Preciso como um computador na hora de atirar e socar.

Chegando ao corredor do terceiro andar, Kanon se depara com Desir, saltando sobre um caçador com suas asas abertas e rasgando sua garganta com presas. Suas asas de morcego estavam abertas e exibiam buracos de bala, mas ela não parecia se incomodar com aquilo.

- Nossa... Que coisa linda... - Ele fazia cara de nojo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você é o falta de graça?

- Onde não está o Shaka?

Mentiras. Certo. Agora, eles podiam se comunicar de forma eficaz. Interprete o contrário.

- Eu o deixei numa sala aqui atrás. Ele está dopado.

- Maravilhoso! Tudo que precisávamos! - Kanon entrega suas pistolas pra Desir e carrega Shaka nos ombros. - Você está tão leve, Shaka...

- Reclame menos e trabalhe mais.

- Não dá licença... Mas você não era mais atrevida?

- Me curei. É um milagre!

Sirenes de polícia perto. As autoridades se aproximavam. Era hora de fugir. O pacote foi recuperado e os Senhores não queriam problemas com a lei. Provavelmente haveriam Caçadores infiltrados na polícia também.

- Por que você também está dopada?

- O velho tarado tava afim de me comer. Por isso ele foi bonzinho comigo.

- E você não retribuiu?

- Eu arranquei o coração do filho da puta e devorei a energia vital dele.

- Péssimo! - O sorriso de Kanon era bem satisfatório.

Os guerreiros se reuniram na recepção, se mantendo de pé como podiam devido aos ferimentos de bala e faca que cobriam seus corpos, e saíram pela porta da frente até a van do outro lado da rua. A van do John Lennon. Colocaram Shaka dentro e entraram rapidamente. Partiram assim que a primeira viatura virou a esquina para invadir o local.

- Não vamos voltar pra fortaleza. Mu não disse que tinha novidades.

A van corre sem parar até o refúgio dos senhores. E a fortaleza estava cheia, como há muito tempo não ficava.

**-oOo-**

Os senhores e as garotas presentes estavam todos na sala. Depois de tantas batalhas, tantas buscas, tantas pesquisas e descobertas, os Senhores e suas parceiras estavam reunidos novamente na Fortaleza. Milo tinham uma piada de mau gosto praquela fortaleza. Ele teve a ideia depois de assistir ao filme do Superman. Ele chamava-a de "Fortaleza da Solidão", como a do herói do filme.

Mas, naquele momento, o nome perdeu o significado, pelo visto. E por falar em Milo, ele não voltou desde que teve o desentendimento com Prue e a japonesa já estava ficando preocupada. Com a segurança dele ou com quem ele estava passando tempo.

_Não pense nisso agora._

- Então, Mu. Que informação é essa que você tem sobre a Caixa de Pandora? Você disse que sabe como encontrar um artefato? - Pergunta Aldebaran.

- É uma ideia louca. Mas acho que já estamos em posse de um artefato e ainda não nos demos conta disso.

- Como isso é possível? Saberíamos se um destes artefatos estivesse conosco.

- Pois eu creio que talvez estivéssemos procurando pelo artefato errado.

- Vá logo ao ponto, Mu. Estas voltas estão me dando nos nervos. - Aiolia.

- Pois bem. Morgana? Pode nos contar o que você tem sonhado desde que se lembra?

Ela não sabia o que Mu queria com aquilo, mas ela assentiu. Mostrou os caderninhos onde vem desenhando desde a infância os objetos com os quais sonha.

- Desde que eu era pequena que eu tenho estes sonhos, sabe? É sempre o mesmo sonho. Uma pequena caixa, como uma caixa de jóias, que eu abro e vejo algo dentro. Normalmente um objeto sem valor. O mais estranho é que no dia seguinte, eu encontro o objeto, idêntico ao do sonho. Nunca falhou. Venho mantendo registros destes objetos nestes cadernos.

- Exato, mas pela primeira vez, há uns dias atrás, você teve um sonho diferente, não foi?

Ela afirmou.

- Sim. Eu sonhei com um homem... Cronos, no Olimpo.

- Quando eu pedi pra Morgana desenhar a caixa com a qual ela sonhava todos os dias... Ela desenhou isso...

Mu mostrou o desenho do pequeno objeto. Não havia um homem naquele lugar que não reconheceria a caixa em qualquer lugar. Todos olham para Morgana como se ela fosse um alien.

- Eu creio que Morgana seja o Olho que tudo vê.

- O que? - Ela pergunta incrédula.

- Boa teoria, ô das pintas. - Diz Anya que estava calada até o momento. - Realmente. O Olho nuca foi um objeto. Era uma pessoa que Cronos usava para ver o futuro. Você deve ser uma descendente.

- Faz a gente pensar, não? Por que Cronos ordenou a morte de todas vocês? Se ele queria apenas Anya?

- Garantia. Matar todas até Anya aparecer. - Responde Shura com Ella sentada em sua perna.

- Sim. Mas ele não corria o risco de matar o próprio Olho que tudo vê?

- Matá-la impediria os Caçadores de colocar as mãos nela. Ou seus inimigos de usá-la contra ele. - Responde Dohko.

- Isso nos leva a outra questão.

Agora todos olhavam para Sebastian.

- Os Caçadores da ilha falavam muito de uma mulher que estava ajudando-os. Eles diziam "ela" o tempo todo.

- Saori. - Diz Mask. - Disso não há sombras de dúvidas.

- Errado, Mortinha. - Anya ergue a mão. Tori já parecia saber do que ela ia falar.

- A tal deusa que está ajudando os Caçadores?

Todos olham pra Tori, dizendo "o que's?" indignados.

- Você sabia e não contou? - Perguntou Aiolia.

- Ei, muita coisa aconteceu ultimamente e eu não tive a chance. De qualquer forma, ela não quis me dizer que deus era. Não ia fazer muita diferença.

Anya limpa a garganta e prossegue.

- Enfim, a deusa que está ajudando os Caçadores é Réia.

- Réia é esposa de Cronos. E se ela está ajudando os Caçadores, Cronos também estaria! - Shura.

- Não necessariamente. Eu ouvi dizer que eles estão... Se desentendendo. E seja lá o que for que querem nesse conflito com os Caçadores, tomaram lados opostos.

- Está insinuando que Cronos é nosso aliado? - Pergunta Camus, fazendo todos tremerem com aquela voz miserável.

Aiolia joga os braços pro alto fazendo um rosnado de desdém.

- Vá se enganando se acha que Cronos é nosso aliado.

- Aham! - Confirma Anya. - Ele não vai com a cara de vocês. Vocês são apenas ferramentas pra ele. Lembre-se disso. Contudo, se for para o bem dele, ou para deixar a esposa dele puta, talvez ele os ajude.

Todos pensam por um instante ponderando sobre tudo aquilo.

- Vamos pensar na resposta realmente importante. O que Cronos e Réia poderiam querer, se metendo na nossa guerra com os Caçadores?

- A Caixa? - Pergunta Aiolos. Talvez queira a Caixa. Poderia tirar os demônios de nossos corpos e contê-los. O que Cronos não seria capaz de fazer com os nossos demônios sob seu poder?

- Saori disse que planeja exatamente isso. Quer a Caixa pra obter o controle de nossos demônios. - Camus novamente, fazendo a todos se arrepiarem.

- Ela poderia fazer isso? Controlar os demônios? - Dite.

- Se ela conseguisse aprisioná-los nos corpos de outros... Nos corpos de Caçadores leais, por exemplo. - Aiolos.

- Mas se ela extrair os demônios de nossos corpos, morremos. Ela não precisaria de exército de Caçadores demônios. - Shaka.

- Estou apenas especulando... Mas e se os planos de Saori para os demônios forem maior do que nos derrotar? Se Réia está ajudando os Caçadores e está contra Cronos... E Saori quer controle sobre nossos demônios... Ela pode estar tramando enfrentar Cronos.

- Enfrentar Cronos é totalmente possível! Ele não é um deus! Até nossos demônios podem acabar com ele!

Saga faz sinal pra Kanon parar. Mesmo mentindo, deuses não tem boa paciência para com blasfêmias. Principalmente os Gregos.

- Tem outro detalhe. - Anya volta a se pronunciar. - Cronos e Réia são exatamente como vocês.

- Como nós? - Pergunta Aldebaran, encarando-a de braços cruzados.

Anya assente.

- Eles também estão possuídos por demônios. Eu sei por que ouvi Zeus conversando com meu Pai enquanto estive presa no Tártaro. Havia mais demônios naquela Caixa do que guerreiros pra contê-las. Cronos é o Guardião da Cobiça. Réia é a guardiã do Conflito.

O ar congela e um arrepio percorre cada espinha ali.

- Deuses... Podem ser guardiões de demônios? - Pergunta Malu incrédula. - Assim como vocês?

Anya afirma novamente.

- Sim. Muitos prisioneiros no tártaro receberam demônios próprios. Quando os Titãs escaparam, eles escaparam também. Se espalharam pelo mundo.

- É uma notícia incrível atrás da outra! Virgem que pariu...

Ninguém conseguia pensar direito mais. Era muita informação para se absorver ao mesmo tempo. Morgana é o olho, a guerra contra os Caçadores pode ter se tornado uma briga de marido e mulher e agora, os Senhores do Submundo poderiam ser centenas ou milhares espalhados pelo mundo, invés de apenas aqueles 13.

- Alguém me dê uma maldita boa notícia antes que eu perca a cabeça... - Mask resmunga.

- Ok, boa notícia. - Jordana caminha para o centro da mesa e coloca seu notebook para que todos vejam. - Eu terminei a tradução dos símbolos no templo. Nesse mapa eu identifiquei a localização dos artefatos segundo o que estava escrito nas paredes.

Jordana limpa a garganta e começa a ler suas anotações.

- Creio que um dos objetos esteja na Floresta Amazônica, no Brasil. O outro, no Vaticano. O último, na Valáquia, Romênia. O que confirma a teoria de Mu de que Morgana é o Olho é que quando Mask a trouxe pra cá, o mapa do templo mudou. Acusou a localização do Olho que tudo vê, instantaneamente... Em Budapeste.

Jordana mostra as fotos.

- Qual o nome desse artefato que está na Valáquia?

- Não sei, mas já que encontramos o Olho que tudo vê, restam ainda a Jaula da Coação, o Manto da Invisibilidade e o Cetro Divisor.

- Meninos... Diz Ella. - Hoje é seu dia de sorte.

Todos olham para Ella.

- Um destes artefatos me pertence. É uma herança da família Draculz há séculos.

Agora eles estavam incrédulos.

- Finalmente uma porra de uma boa notícia. Se Ella tem um deles, é praticamente nosso. Só precisamos pegá-lo antes dos Caçadores. - Diz Mask.

- Eu poderia ajudar com o do Vaticano, talvez? - Noele se manifesta. - Meu pai é um funcionário importante no Vaticano. Eu poderia tentar falar com ele, ter acesso ao índex ou a biblioteca, pesquisar alguma coisa. Na pior das hipóteses eu conheço o lugar melhor do que qualquer um aqui,arrisco dizer.

Mask concorda. Na mente de Aldebaran, Derrota resmungava: "Não acredito que ainda não comeu essa mulher..."

- Isso deixa apenas a Floresta Amazônica, certo? - Pergunta Malu. - Eu posso ser o guia de vocês.

- Já foi a floresta amazônica, Malu? - Pergunta Carol.

- Ih, muitas vezes. Então? Quando partimos?

- Dois dias. Descansem, vocês todos merecem. Passamos por muita coisa ultimamente. Em dois dias, vamos ter mais trabalho.

- Acho que isso responde a nossa pergunta de: Por que Cronos escolheu justo estas mulheres... - Comenta Mu.

- É. Parece que você está certo, Mu.

**-oOo-**

Quarto de Malu. O vapor saía do banheiro, da água quente da imensa banheira, formando uma névoa que condensava nas paredes. Kanon estava deitado, relaxando e com a cabeça tombada pra trás, gemendo. Gemendo cada vez mais alto e sentindo espasmos por seu corpo.

- Nossa, que horrível...

Malu aparece de debaixo d'água, sorrindo e beijando-o. Kanon adorava seu corpo nu. Malu era uma bela mulher brasileira, de seios fartos, um corpo curvilíneo. Uma sensual mulher de pele parda, com cabelos castanhos, lábios carnudos e olhos verdes. Exótica e sensual.

- Detesto seus "aperitivos".

- Meu guerreiro gostosão quer o prato principal? - Ela beija o pescoço dele. Acaricia seu peito.

- Eu detestaria... Mas, não conte-me mais sobre você. Eu não quero saber nada a seu respeito.

Ela sorri, mordendo os lábios. Dá uma série de beijos rápidos nele, e se aconchega em seus braços fortes, onde Malu se sentia completamente segura.

- Eu aqui, nua no seu colo e você querendo conversar?

- Precisamos ter pressa. Não temos a noite inteira e o dia inteiro juntos amanhã, pra isso. E eu não preciso descansar um pouco depois do aperitivo.

- Tá bom... - Malu segura o pênis dele e começa a massageá-lo. - O que você quer saber?

- Nada. Onde você não nasceu?

- A cidade onde eu nasci se chama Contagem.

- Você não tem família lá?

- Pai e mãe. - Malu morde a orelha de Kanon.

- Por que não veio pra Budapeste?

- Sempre quis conhecer. Aqui é tão lindo... Tudo aqui é lindo... - Ela o beija, dessa vez enfiando a língua na boca dele. - Quer conversar mais ou vai me deixar na vontade?

Kanon aperta o seio dela com uma mão e a bunda dela com a outra. Ele leva o seio a boca e começa a chupá-lo. Malu começa a arfar, gemer sentindo fogo entre as pernas. Agora, era Kanon quem a estava provocando. A mão que estava no seio desce até o meio das pernas dela. Os dedos de Kanon encontram a entrada do paraíso e começam a penetrá-la. Ele toca o clitóris dela, esfrega gentilmente causando arrepios por todo seu corpo. Kanon a puxa pra um beijo faminto e ardente.

- Oh, meu deus... Nossa, que delícia... Continua assim...

Kanon começa a mover os dedos de forma mais rápida e beija-a com mais vontade e mais sede, até Malu ser atingida por um orgasmo delicioso que derrete seu corpo. Aquela pele morena, macia e sedosa era tão gostosa em contato com seu corpo endurecido de guerra e marcado de cicatrizes. O toque dela era como um bálsamo pra seu corpo cansado.

- Me conta mais sobre você... - Era ela quem pedia, mordendo novamente a orelha dele e beijando seu rosto.

- Eu não nasci no Olimpo. Zeus não pediu a Hefesto que forjasse nossos corpos. Quando Hefesto não obedeceu Zeus, ele não nos animou com uma parte do seu sangue.

- você sempre foi um guerreiro?

- Não. Nunca fui. Desde que não nasci. Minha missão não era proteger os deuses.

- Você gostava? De lutar?

- Não. Eu detestava. - Ele diz com um sorriso presunçoso.

- E... Você tinha outras namoradas lá?

Que pergunta Malu! No banho, no colo dele, prestes a fazer sexo e você pensando nas mulheres que ele já teve? Ele é imortal! Provavelmente já teve milhares de namoradas. E Malu queria matar todas elas! Não se lembrava de já ter sentido tanto ciúme.

- Sim.

- Não acredito. Você é tão bonito.

- Sempre tínhamos tempo pra relaxar. Milo não era o único que dava umas escapulidas pro quarto de Afrodite ou pro mundo mortal pra procurar humanas.

- Mas... Já teve alguma namorada?

- Sim.

- Por que?

- Dá pra namorar quando você tem de dizer a ela o quanto ela é linda. Mulheres adoram serem chamadas de mocréias ou esfarrapadas.

- Entendi. Você não conseguia elogiá-las.

Uma sensação egoísta de satisfação percorreu o corpo de Malu. Ela se posiciona de pernas abertas no colo dele.

- Você me acha bonita? - Ela o beija mais uma vez.

- Não. Você é a mulher mais feia que já vi.

Malu estende o sorriso. Ela move o quadril esfregando-se no membro ereto dele.

- O que você mais gosta em mim?

- Eu detesto seus olhos. São horríveis... Seu cabelo é horroroso... - Kanon acariciava a bunda dela a medida que ela se esfregava mais nele. - Seus seios... Aaahhh... São feios... E sua bunda... É horrorosa...

- Você só gosta de mim pelo meu corpo, é? - Ela se arrepia com os lábios de Kanon em seu pescoço.

- Sim. Detesto seu jeito alegre... Detesto o modo como você canta quando não está cozinhando... Detesto sua personalidade forte... Detesto quando você fica brava... Você não fica nada sexy quando está brava... Detesto como você se parece com um anjo quando está dormindo...

- Hum... Fala mais...

- Detesto como você mexe no cabelo quando está nervosa...

Ele reparava em tudo aquilo? Ele reparava tanto assim nela? Nossa, ele deve tê-la observado tanto. Nenhum namorado de Malu notava esses detalhes nela.

- Detesto como você sabe exatamente do que eu gosto... Detesto sua comida...

Malu já estava pegando fogo, louca por ele. Ela segura o pênis dele e o direciona pra dentro de si. Lentamente ela abaixa, envolvendo-o por completo. Que sensação deliciosa sentir Kanon dentro dela. Ele era grande e quente, preenchia-a por inteiro.

Malu começa a se mover, pra cima e pra baixo, sentindo um calor se espalhar por todo seu corpo e um arrepio sobe e desce por sua espinha e seus lábios se unem aos de Kanon num delicioso beijo. Kanon chupa o seio de Malu novamente, saboreando o delicioso mamilo duro. Que dorzinha deliciosa ela estava sentindo nos mamilos.

Malu se movia mais e mais rápido, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando, prestes a derreter todo seu corpo novamente. Uma explosão de prazer se espalha pelo corpo dela, transformando-se em espasmos violentos culminando em gemidos altos e respiração pesada.

Sem sair de dentro dela, Kanon a abraça, fazendo carinho em suas costas, beijando sua testa, sentindo os seios dela pressionados contra seu peito.

- Assim é o prato principal... Aceita mais?

- Claro que não...

Malu sorri, saciada e mais feliz do que já se sentiu há muito tempo.

**-oOo-**

Noele chega nervosa ao restaurante. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia a um encontro que se sentia desnorteada. Será que estava bem? Vestia um vestido preto até os joelhos, aberto atrás e que cobria os seios de forma recatada. Usava um colar discreto, pulseiras nos braços e estava de salto alto (que ela odeia! Mas o restaurante era chique demais para combinar qualquer outra coisa com o vestido que usava). Será que o vestido a deixava gorda? Será que a maquiagem estava exagerada? Sorento era obviamente um homem requintado e bonito e Noele queria estar a altura pra ele.

Um homem bonito como ele deve ter tido tantas namoradas, todas magrinhas de belos corpos esguios e cinturinha fina. O tipo de garota que Noele às vezes invejava. Ela não era insegura com sua aparência, mas tinha recaídas quando se sentia sozinha e via que os homens desejavam um padrão de beleza diferente do dela. Magrinhas de peitinhos durinhos e cinturinha fina.

Talvez seja por isso que noivou de um homem que não amava realmente. Era uma atenção que recebia pelo menos. Em público, Marcus não era muito romântico e tinha até receio de tratá-la bem. Só era realmente romântico dentro do quarto ou nas escapadas para seus escritórios onde ele dava vazão ao seu lado pervertido. Se é que pode se chamar de romântico um homem que apenas transa e vira pro lado pra dormir. Um homem que a bolina dentro de um local de trabalho. Noele ficava envergonhada, mas permitia. Eram noivos, afinal. Era normal que noivos tivessem uma vida sexual, mesmo que tediosa, não é? Apesar de ser católica, hoje em dia ninguém mais se preserva para o casamento e Noele não pensou muito antes de entregar sua virgindade ao primo tão cedo (14 anos!), mas as amigas riam dela por ser a única do grupo que ainda era virgem.

Pensando agora, não deveria ter entregado sua virgindade tão cedo ao primo. Nem a Marcus. Ela nunca soube realmente se Marcus a amava de verdade. Poderia estar só de olho na riqueza dela (sim, Noele vem de uma família abastada), pois apaixonado por ela, não era. Marcus nem dizia coisas românticas.

Noele esquece todas estas preocupações e apenas beberica o martini no bar. Ela vê Sorento se aproximar, impecavelmente embalado num terno preto sem gravata. Ele se aproxima com todo aquele charme e pega na mão dela, beijando o torso.

- Está absolutamente maravilhosa, senhorita Soares.

- Obrigada... Você também está muito bonito.

- Vamos nos sentar?

- Sim.

Sorento acompanha Noele até a mesa, pede duas taças de vinho de uma ótima safra para começar. Ele explica pra ela que é agente de modelos e que está em Budapeste a negócios (e também por diversão, por isso a convidou para o encontro). A conversa fluía normalmente entre os dois e Noele começa a se sentir mais leve, mais desinibida.

- E você? O que faz?

- Sou professora. Mas, estou desempregada nesse momento.

- Uma pena.

- Nem tanto. Eu estou... Me dando um tempo de trabalho. Estou até trabalhando em outra coisa, no momento.

- É? Com o que?

- Não posso contar. Sinto muito.

- Um segredo?

- Quase isso.

- Mistérios são parte da beleza de uma mulher.

Ela fica corada.

- Não diga coisas assim. Eu fico com vergonha.

- Não deveria se envergonhar de nada. Você é uma mulher fascinante, Noele.

- Ah aposto que você diz isso pra todas. Como as modelos que você agencia.

- Modelos? - Ele sorri. - Não, não fazem o meu tipo.

- Mulheres bonitas não fazem seu tipo?

- Mulheres vazias não fazem meu tipo. - Ele sorve mais um gole do vinho. - Não me leve a mal. Não estou generalizando. Mas, raramente encontrei uma pessoa que considerasse boa companheira em meio ao glamour e futilidade do mundo da moda.

Agora é Noele que bebe mais um gole do vinho, definitivamente mais interessada na conversa.

- Por que escolheu justo este ramo, então? Se não se importa se eu perguntar.

- Em absoluto. Eu não consigo pensar numa boa razão de eu ter me tornado agente de modelos. Eu era fotógrafo. Fotografia era minha paixão. Ser agente veio como uma surpresa. Eu tinha contatos, clientes apareceram... Foi natural.

O garçom chega servindo os pratos. Dois pratos ravioli de lagosta. Naquele momento, uma mulher adentra o restaurante, trajando um vestido preto com um decote profundo, aberto nas costas. Tinha um colar de pérolas no pescoço e o cabelo ruivo cor de cereja amarrado num coque perfeito em sua nuca. Notava-se que era uma mulher muito elegante e bonita. Os lábios estavam marcados por um batom de vermelho intenso, que contrastava com sua pele incrivelmente pálida. Não havia um homem por ali que, exceto talvez, por Sorento, não olhava pra ela. No entanto, ele comentou sobre a atenção que a mulher atraía sobre si.

- É a senhorita Domitilla Belmont¹. Ela é uma pianista famosa e fará uma apresentação única aqui hoje. Ela veio de Londres.

- E foi por isso que me trouxe aqui?

- Eu queria impressioná-la.

- Você está se esforçando demais. Já me impressionou por ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Existem muitos perfeitos cavalheiros por aí. Um homem precisa se esforçar pra chamar a atenção de uma mulher de beleza e fineza tão distintas quanto a sua.

- Desculpe, mas ainda acho que é esforço demais pra me impressionar.

- E eu ainda acho que você vale o esforço.

Por um momento ela pensa em Aldebaran. O guerreiro truculento e violento com certeza nunca faria tanto esforço assim para impressioná-la. Não a levaria em restaurantes chiques. Não a levaria a apresentações de pianistas renomadas. Ele vivia num mundo de violência e brigas. Provavelmente não era sensível como Sorento. Aldebaran sabia ser gentil, com certeza, mas ainda assim era rude, e forte... E musculoso. Um guerreiro que não conhecia decoro.

Mas, ao olhar pra Sorento, ela sentiu por um breve instante que ele pertencia a um planeta totalmente diferente dela. Por um instante, ela pensou se seria feliz por ele. Todo esse esforço pra impressioná-la não estava surtindo efeito nenhum nela. Por que mulheres se submetiam a isso afinal? Luxo e opulência é o que faz o coração de uma mulher acelerar? É o que deveria fazê-la se excitar ou se apaixonar?

Após o jantar, Sorento acompanhou Noele até seu apartamento. Seu carro era um Lamborghini Gallardo preto que parecia deslizar pela rua mesmo com a velocidade incrível de quase 100 quilômetros por Hora com que ele corria.

Parados diante da entrada do prédio, ele se despedia dela com um beijo no torso da mão. Ela não voltaria pra fortaleza. O que ele pensaria se a levasse pra uma velha fortaleza, alvo das mais ilustres lendas urbanas de Budapeste? Não, ela não queria explicar isso. Voltaria pra fortaleza pela manhã. Ela também não o chamaria pra subir. Convidar um homem pra subir a seu apartamento de madrugada, só poderia significar uma coisa. Sexo. E Noele estava cansada de fazer sexo por falta de opção. Sorento teria de conquistar essa honra dela e não com jantares em restaurantes caros ou carros velozes.

- Boa noite, senhorita Soares. Você foi a companhia perfeita esta noite.

- Você também.

Ele se aproxima mais dela, bem próximo de seu rosto. Ela sente-se um pouco constrangida pela intimidade com que ele já a tratava e temendo pelo teor alcoólico de seu sangue abaixando suas inibições.

- Gostaria de vê-la de novo.

- Estou de viagem para Roma em dois dias. Passarei um tempo fora da cidade. Mas, quem sabe quando eu voltar?

- Entrarei em contato.

Desta vez, Sorento beija os lábios de Noele. Ele a prensa contra a porta do prédio, beijando-a e deslizando uma mão por todo seu corpo, até nas nádegas, enquanto a outra a segurava pela nuca, intensificando o beijo.

Foi um bom beijo. Um beijo gentil e intenso ao mesmo tempo. Mas, não um beijo que ela esperava.

- Boa noite, Noele...

-Boa noite...

Noele adentra seu apartamento e Sorento parte pra casa. Enquanto ela se trocava, ela pensava no encontro que acabou de ter e em como não passou de um exercício de futilidade. Uma perda de tempo.

Estranho. Aquele apartamento onde ela morou por tanto tempo, agora parecia vazio e desconfortável pra ela. Como se sentisse falta da velha fortaleza. Sentia falta de sua nova família. Sentia falta de Aldebaran.

Continua...

_1: N/A.: Khaleesi. Eu tive essa ideia assim de repente de colocar a Jill (Jillian the Bloody Rose, fic da Paula Sammet pra quem quiser ler. Eu recomendo... 9.9) só nesse pedacinho, só pra fazer uma apariçãozinha especial. Eu fiquei fã mesmo dela. Mas se você não quiser eu tiro, tá? n.n_

_N/B: Pode deixar ela ai! Jillian__!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Krika Haruno:** É. Parece que até o Insanidade é bipolar. Pois é, Malu é de contagem. Mora perto da gente... XD

**Lebam:** O computador quebrado está além dos reparos agora.

**Margarida:** Esse capítulo não terá sangue, mas a partir do próximo ele volta, Margarida. Fica tranquila... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Trégua selada com selinho... 9.9 (Mentira. Foi beijo de língua... 8D) E Saga e Charlie comeram sim. E muito bem... 9.9 [Apanha]

**Pure-Petit:** Boa mudança, Neko-sama. E tomara que seja mais cedo que mais tarde que sua internet volte. Estaremos esperando... XD

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 27 – Quando o mundo pode esperar**

Morgana senta-se na penteadeira, enquanto Mu ainda dormia, pega seu caderno e começa a deslizar o lápis por ele. Na noite anterior, Mu revelara a todos que ela é um tal _"Olho que tudo vê"_. Um artefato místico dos deuses gregos que era usado para prever o futuro. Pela primeira vez, Morgana encontrou um sentido para seus sonhos e foi Mu quem lhe deu isso. Não poderia ficar brava com ele nem por ele ter jogado o peso do mundo (literalmente!) em suas costas por ser o _Olho Que Tudo Vê_.

Naquela noite, fizeram amor de maneira tão deliciosa, tão sublime que era difícil acreditar que ele é um demônio. Na verdade, ela jamais poderia acreditar na baboseira dos caçadores de que esse homem tão amável e carinhoso seria capaz de fazer qualquer mal a humanidade.

Sabia que ele era um guerreiro e que já fez muitas coisas ruins na vida. Mu tinha uma política de honestidade, devido a seu demônio. Sempre era honesto com a pessoa, por mais que doesse, para que ela não se deixasse levar pelo demônio.

Morgana estava ficando cada vez melhor em esquivar as investidas de Dúvidas. Ela e Mu treinavam. Ela dizia a ele sempre que Dúvidas atacava sua mente ou sempre que ela pensava que ter sido atacada e Mu a convencia do contrário. E como convencia. Convencia-a veementemente...

Só de lembrar como ele a "convenceu" da vez em que Dúvidas tentou novamente atacar sua autoestima. Mu se empenhou em provar no quanto o demônio está errado. Ele a convencia pra não deixar qualquer margem de erro e agora Morgana estava corando como uma adolescente apaixonada só de lembrar.

Até se esqueceu de se concentrar no desenho que fazia. Mu era mesmo sensacional pra fazê-la esquecer aquilo. Depois do sonho com Cronos, ela voltou a ter seus sonhos normais de presentinhos da Caixinha de Pandora e pensou que acabaria voltando a normalidade, eventualmente. Mas essa noite ela teve outro sonho. Estava de volta ao Olimpo e parecia ter havido uma batalha. Ela estava na sala do Trono. Reconheceu-a do sonho anterior. Neste sonho, todavia, Cronos não estava lá pra recebê-la. Ele estava no chão. Caído em uma poça de sangue. Havia uma mulher de pé sobre seu corpo. Morgana podia ver que a mulher era linda.

Mas seu sorriso era sádico. Seus olhos injetados de desdém. Suas mãos eram... Vermelhas. De sangue. Sangue como o que cobria sua espada e como o que segurava a cabeça decepada de Cronos.

Foi o sonho mais perturbador que Morgana já teve. Só gostaria de saber se fora um sonho do presente ou do futuro. Assim que Mu acordasse ela mostraria o desenho a ele. Mas no fundo, ela já estava apavorada com essa história de Olho. Estava amedrontada.

Só de olhar para o desenho em seu caderno ela tremia arrepiada de medo. Morgana guarda o desenho na bolsa e desce pro café da manhã.

**-oOo-**

Alex imediatamente reconhece o ambiente em que está. A fortaleza. Mas não a verdadeira. Era Pesadelos em sua mente. Por que ele a atacava tanto? Ela não sabia. Aiolos tinha uma teoria de que Pesadelos era atraído por medo. Tão atraído, que ele farejava medo e uma vez que sentia o cheiro não conseguia resistir.

Se isso fosse verdade, Alex devia ser uma covarde de mão cheia, pois Pesadelos a incomodava diariamente. Quando chegou a fortaleza, Pesadelos a atacava com visões de morte e desespero. Ela via Aiolos e os outros senhores mortos, assim como seu parceiro de longa data na interpol morrera. Por causa dela. A culpa pela morte dele a corroía por tanto tempo.

E agora, Alex queria que Pesadelos voltasse a torturá-la com culpa e medo da morte. Por que ver o que estava pra ver, parecia ser ainda pior. Doía ainda mais, muito mais. Ela sabia o que estava por trás da porta do quarto de Aiolos e não queria ver. Simplesmente não queria. Mas a porta se abre sozinha, revelando Aiolos. Lindo, alto e forte. Sem camisa sobre a cama.

Caminhando ao lado da cama, nua, estava Saori. A "ex". Como Alex odiava aquela mulher! A mulher falsa e mesquinha que condenou Aiolos a viver uma vida como demônio, eternamente em guerra. Vivendo eternamente sozinho e sem a chance de amar. Saori era o demônio em pele de anjo, comandando os Caçadores na guerra contra os Senhores do Submundo.

E ali estava pesadelos. Parece que ele encontrou um medo pior em Alex pra explorar. Seu medo de perder Aiolos. O medo de que Aiolos ainda pudesse nutrir sentimentos por Saori. Era ridículo! Aiolos não poderia ainda amar essa mulher! Uma mulher que tornou sua vida num verdadeiro inferno! Mas, Alex aparentemente ainda temia isso. Por que ali estava Pesadelos esfregando em sua cara uma cena de Aiolos fazendo sexo com Saori.

- Pare desgraçado! Eu confio em Aiolos! Eu o amo! Pare! Não vai me derrubar assim!

"_Huhuhuhu... Tem certeza? Eu apenas jogo com as cartas que tenho. E estou vendo que seu amor por ele não é tão baseado em confiança assim."_

- Não adianta. Eu não vou ser vencida por isso. Terá de fazer melhor do que isso!

"_Você não aguentaria meu melhor."_

A cena muda. Aiolos e Saori continuavam sobre a cama, fazendo sexo, mas não mais na fortaleza. Agora, estavam numa paisagem desolada e ao redor apareciam vários cadáveres. Pessoas mortas. Pessoas queridas pra Alex. Morgana, Noele, Ella... Todas mortas. Até mesmo as gêmeas. Alex olha para si mesma e sua barriga estava grande. Estava grávida.

Ela se abraça, acaricia o ventre, chorando e olhando para a cama onde Aiolos fazia com aquela maldita mulher, o que na realidade fazia com Alex. O olhar dos dois, tão apaixonados.

Alex queria gritar. Gritar de ódio, de medo, de raiva, de frustração. De tudo.

E de repente, a voz de Aiolos a alcança. Estava de volta ao quarto, com Aiolos olhando-a de cima, preocupado com ela.

- O que foi? Alex, diga-me o que aconteceu!

- Você sabe! - Ela senta-se na cama. - Você sabe o que aconteceu...

Sim, ele sabia. Pesadelos estava atacando sua mente enquanto dormiam. Alex disse na ilha, quando fez amor com Aiolos no lago, que seria forte. Que resistiria ao demônio do Pesadelo e faria de tudo pra ficar com ele, mas a verdade era que ela estava perdendo a batalha. Não importava o quanto ela e Aiolos fizessem amor o quão doce e amoroso ele fosse, alguma coisa a amedrontava e isso era como isca para Pesadelos atormentá-la.

Aiolos a abraça por trás, beijando seu ombro.

- Perdoe-me. Eu não queria...

- Não foi sua culpa, Aiolos! Pare de se martirizar.

Ela não queria ser tão dura com ele, mas estava realmente amedrontada e meio apavorada. E Aiolos entenderia. Levando em consideração o que aconteceu ele entenderia seu estado de espírito.

- Desculpa. Não queria gritar com você.

Aiolos queria dizer algo, dar palavras de incentivo, mas não sabia o que dizer. "Vai ficar tudo bem?" "Não vai acontecer mais"? Promessas vazias, ele sabia.

- Ouça, você precisa descansar. Fique aqui e eu vou dormir em outro lugar.

- Merda, não precisa sair do seu quarto por minha causa!

- Eu... Só quero que você descanse.

Ela se levanta e começa a se vestir, depressa.

- Não me odeie...

- Não te odeio. Eu te amo. Você sabe disso... Mas eu preciso de ar. Eu vou descer pra cozinha. Conversamos depois.

Ela sai enfezada do quarto. A culpa de Aiolos o tortura. Ele sente vontade de morrer por deixá-la naquele estado. Apavorada, trêmula, nervosa... Aiolos se sentiu o maior dos monstros.

**-oOo-**

Dite não acreditava no que via. Não estava preocupado, mas intrigado. O homem não deveria ser um caçador, isso era certeza. Que tipo de caçador bate nos portões e grita pra entrar? Até os caçadores eram inteligentes o suficiente pra saber que um homem não seria uma isca eficiente contra eles. E o fato do homem estar gritando o nome da mais nova moradora da fortaleza deveria ser uma garantia.

- Anya! Você me chamou até aqui! Agora abra o maldito portão!

- Há quanto tempo ele está lá? - Pergunta Aiolos.

- Uma hora mais ou menos. Devo deixá-lo entrar?

- Não antes de conversar com Anya.

A deusa parece ter adivinhado que falavam dela pois chegou naquele momento.

- É verdade? Mime está aqui?

- É esse o nome dele? Eu pensei que você tivesse um namorado.

- Eu tenho! Mime é só meu melhor amigo. Abre pra ele!

Dite mexe nos controles e o portão se abre. As minas terrestres são desativadas e Mime adentra a fortaleza. Anya o recebe na porta com um abraço de urso.

- Mime! Ah, estou tão feliz que você veio... É um saco aqui! Esses homens todos não sabem se divertir! E só dão atenção pras peguetes deles.

- Isso é um crime! Agora, me diga! Quantas mulheres exatamente você disse que moram aqui? Quais delas eu posso pegar?

- Tem umas doze ou treze. Mas, infelizmente, você não vai poder pegar nenhuma. Os rapazes são muito ciumentos com elas, sabe? Estão todas comprometidas. Eu acho. Eu tenho certeza de que você não terá muitas dificuldades de achar uma que tire a calcinha pra você.

- Excelente! Vamos conhecer o pessoal!

Mime entra na fortaleza e encontra o que não esperava. Um verdadeiro lar moderno. Com câmeras de segurança, alarme, televisão LED de 42', vídeo-games e máquinas de arcade, academia e... Um monte de quadros de homens nus?

- Eu dei uma ajudinha na decoração! O que achou?

- A sua cara, Anynha.

- Esse é o seu amigo que você disse que poderia nos ajudar? - Perguntou Shura do topo das escadas.

Anya faz que sim.

- Ele mesmo.

- E exatamente o que ele pode fazer pra nos ajudar?

- O que eu faço de melhor! Transar e lutar!

- Uau... Que alívio saber que você é capaz de transar...

- Levo qualquer mulher ao orgasmo de seus sonhos! E ninguém o faz melhor do que eu!

Shura revira os olhos e volta pro quarto.

- Não repare. Ele é assim mesmo. Mas, ouvi dizer que ele já arrumou uma namorada, quem sabe ela não deixa ele mais manso? Vamos! Vou te apresentar as meninas! Os homens devem estar ocupados na sala de guerra.

- Agora sim, está falando minha língua!

As meninas estavam na cozinha tomando o café da manhã e falavam alto. O clima dentro da fortaleza era bom, apesar de todos os problemas que os Senhores enfrentavam. Depois de tantas lutas, de tanto sofrimento, o clima que imperava era de tranquilidade e calmaria. Talvez, vendo como tantos deles estavam apaixonados, o amor seja mesmo a resposta pra suas dores e aflições.

Anya chega, de braços dados com Mime, chamando a atenção de todas.

- Oi gente! Tenho um amiguinho querido pra apresentar pra vocês! Mime estas são, Morgana, Noele, Charlie, Malu (nossa cozinheira), Maya, Âme (ou é Desir que você se chama, agora? Tanto faz!), Phoebe, Alex, Ella, Jordana e Carol. Meninas, esse é o Mime!

As meninas cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo, reparando como Mime era bonito.

- Ok, são muitos nomes pra lembrar. Qual de vocês está disponível pra sexo?

As garotas se entreolham.

- Você tem problemas de cabeça? "Qual de nós está disponível pra sexo?" É assim que você se apresenta pras pessoas?

- Eu sou bem direto, Charlie, não é? Eu poderia ficar enrolando e conversando com vocês antes de levá-las pra cama, mas eu estou com muita vontade. Não transo com uma mulher desde ontem a noite. Então, é mais fácil eu perguntar de uma vez qual de vocês está solteira e levá-la pra cama. E não tentem mentir, eu sei que vocês estão todas atraídas por mim.

- E por que exatamente você pensaria isso? - Pergunta Noele indignada.

- Por que eu sou lindo e irresistível. E só uma de vocês não está me comendo com os olhos nesse momento e é aquela japonesinha ali.

Mime se aproxima de Phoe, pega em sua mão e beija-lhe o torso.

- Não seja tímida, querida. Você pode admirar minha beleza, eu sei que sou irresistível, então não se torture assim. Phoebe não é?

Phoebe sorri e bebe mais um pouco do seu café.

- Você não é muito observador, é?

As garotas gargalham e Mime não entende a piada.

- Eu gostei dessa, Anya! Posso ficar com ela?

Mime ouve um pigarro atrás de si e se vira para trás, vendo Prue com uma cara nada amigável.

- "Ficar com ela"? Eu espero que não esteja tratando minha irmã como um cachorro que você acabou de encontrar na rua.

- Olha! Uma figurinha repetida!

- Prue. Deixe-o. Ele só está brincando.

Prue olha da irmã pra Mime e dele pra ela. Phoe continua bebendo seu café, mas sorrindo. Prue começa a ficar desconfiada. Estaria a irmã interessada nesse playboy de meia-tigela?

- É melhor manter o pinto dentro das calças e não se aproximar da minha irmã.

- Oh, quando você fala assim, como eu posso recusar?

Prue o ignora e se volta para o resto das garotas.

- Meninas, alguma de vocês viu o Milo? Já faz três dias que ele não aparece.

- Sinto muito, Prudence... - Começa, Alex.

- Prue. Por favor.

- Prue... Mas não, nós não o vimos.

Prudence percebe o olhar de todas elas. Olhar de piedade. Sabiam muito bem onde Milo estava. Transando com uma mulher atrás da outra, na cidade, por três dias. Prue odiava esse olhar de piedade desde que sua mãe morreu e deixou-a sozinha com a irmã. _"Pobrezinhas. O que será delas agora?" _E dessa vez, era "_Coitadinha. Deve estar levando tanto chifre"_. Mas, Prue não poderia odiar as amigas. Ela se apaixonou por Milo e decidiu entrar nessa. Tinha de lidar com as consequências agora. Phoe não precisava sofrer com um "Milo" próprio. O homem que quisesse namorar com Phoe teria de passar pela aprovação dela (sim, dela!) e se ela não aprovasse o infeliz, bagos seriam cortados.

- Ok, obrigada, meninas.

Prue se vira, após dar um último olhar mortal pra Mime.

**-oOo-**

Milo adentra a fortaleza, após três dias distante. Ele mal reconhece o lugar com tantos quadros de homens nus pendurados ali. Alguém tinha muitas explicações a dar. Perdeu muita informação nos últimos dias, pelo visto.

Prudence passou por ele, sem olhar na sua cara e começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

- Olá...

Ela não responde. Milo segue atrás.

- Ok, você está com raiva de mim.

- Não estou com raiva de você.

- Ok, então fique, por que com isso eu estou acostumado. Você está me assustando assim.

Prue bate a porta do quarto na cara dele. Milo invade o quarto.

- Ok, tá vendo? Isso me parece uma mulher chateada.

- Três dias, Milo. Onde esteve por três dias?

- Por aí.

Ela se volta pra ele.

- Ah! "Por aí"? É tudo o que tem a dizer? "Por aí"?

Prudence repara nele pela primeira vez. As roupas sujas e amarrotadas, as olheiras, o rosto magro, o cabelo desgrenhado. Milo parecia um mendigo.

- Meu Deus, esse por aí foi no depósito e lixo?

- Eu sei. Estou um bagaço, não é?

- Já vi bagaços melhores.

Prue esfrega a mão no rosto e respira fundo.

- Ok, vamos combinar uma coisa. Não precisa me dizer o que fez nem com quem. Eu te afastei. Eu causei a situação e vou fazer o possível para não deixar o ciúme me dominar e esvaziar um pente da minha arma no seu rabo...

- Eu não estive com ninguém.

Ele interrompe Prudence. Ela olha pra Milo incrédula, tentando processar o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Não ficou com ninguém? Que tipo de idiota ele pensa que ela é? Ele estava obviamente mentindo. Milo não teria forças pra andar se tivesse ficado três dias sem sexo. Aquele mentiroso, safado! Ela já admitiu que não o repreenderia e ele ainda continua mentindo?

- Mentira! Não minta pra mim! Eu sei que você andou trepando por que você não pode viver sem! Eu já falei que você não precisa me dar detalhes nenhum, mas pelo menos não insulte a minha inteligência!

- Prue! - Era a primeira vez que ele chamava ela de Prue. Ela corou. E não foi de raiva ou de vergonha. - Olha pra mim! Olha meu estado... Eu estaria com uma aparência bem melhor se tivesse transado.

- Você pode não ter feito recentemente! Mas você fez! Você não conseguiria ficar três dias sem sexo!

Sem perceber, os dois já estavam gritando um com o outro. Jogando tudo na cara um do outro. Que ela o afastou, quando ele disse que a amava. Que se ele a amasse mesmo, não teria saído pra transar com outra. Que se ela não tivesse dito que ele não significava nada, ele não teria ido. Os dois já estavam cara a cara, berrando feito loucos quando ele a beija e ela o empurra.

- Escute! - Ele diz a segurando pelos braços e sacudindo-a. - Eu tentei. Você quer a verdade? Eu tentei transar com outra mulher. Com várias! E elas se atiravam em mim, sempre o fazem, sem perguntas. Mas não consegui... O meu amiguinho não se animava. E não foi com mulheres que eu já tive antes, porque meu demônio sabe. Porque eu quero você. Só você.

Ela baixa a guarda por um instante.

- Tá dizendo a verdade? Não está mentindo pra mim?

- Que meu membro caia agora se for mentira.

Ela não consegue evitar o riso alto.

- Eu só quero você... - Ele beija gentilmente seus lábios. - Só você. Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo... - Mais um beijo.

Milo estava encantado olhando pra ela, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos bem perto do seu.

- Você disse que me ama?

Ela balança a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

- Fala de novo.

- Eu te amo.

- Mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu adoro ouvir isso. Fala de novo, por favor...

- Eu te amo. Eu já falei, ok? Eu te amo. Eu também só quero você... - Ela o beija. - Mas você tá fedendo. Precisa tomar um banho agora...

Milo cheira embaixo dos braços.

- É... Nada romântico, né?

Prue ri mais uma vez e diz que não.

- Nem um pouco...

A japonesa olha fundo nos olhos dele, acariciando seu corpo. O peito forte e o abdome musculoso. Ela puxa a camisa dele para o alto, e quase perde o ar olhando pro corpo esculpido de Milo. Apesar de fraco, ele ainda estava bonito. Teria melhorado somente com aqueles poucos beijos? Então, talvez ela devesse dar mais.

Os lábios se encontram de novo, e as línguas se misturam. _"Doces lábios de Prudence"_, ele pensa. Os lábios certos. Uma mão a puxa pela cintura e a outra pela nuca. Corpo certo, curvas certas. Hálito certo. Maciez da pele certa. Sua mão, da cintura, desce pra bunda. Sim, a bunda certa.

Agora, foi Milo quem puxou a camiseta dela para o alto. Seios certos, pequenos e delicados, dentro daquele sutiã. Ao beijar o pescoço dela, ele pensou: _"Curva do pescoço certa. Sabor da pele certo." _Tudo certo.

Milo solta o sutiã de Prudence e libera os seios. Aqueles seios que ele desejou desde que transaram pela primeira vez, na cela dos Caçadores. Mas ele ainda queria mais. Mais do que os seios. Queria ela nua. Completamente, nua e aberta pra ele. Só pra ele. Gemendo de prazer e implorando por ele.

Prue abria o zíper das calças de Milo, liberando o pênis dele, ereto como há muito tempo ele não ficava. _"Ele só fica assim por mim"_, ela pensa. E isso a deixa feliz, orgulhosa. Prue não fazia sexo há muito tempo, era dedicada e obcecada por trabalho, e Milo fazia-a sentir a falta que tinha de estar com um homem. Afinal, não era virgem, mas nunca teve um amante como Milo. Tanto em questão de beleza quanto de perícia na cama.

Sim, Prue já podia dizer a diferença de Milo pra seus outros amantes com apenas aquela transa tensa que tiveram. Aquela transa em que ela não pode deixar todo o tesão que sentia no momento extravasar. A transa que por mais que ela detestasse admitir na época, virou sua cabeça do avesso e a deixou ansiosa por mais. Ela não pode nem gemer com medo de ser morta pelos caçadores. O que seria de Phoe se ela tivesse morrido? O que seria dela, sem poder fazer amor com Milo outra vez? Nada, ela pensa. Ela não seria nada sem ele.

Milo também abaixa a calça jeans que ela usava, deixando-a apenas de calcinha, mas essa também não permaneceu por muito tempo. Já estavam ambos nus, quando ele a ergueu nos braços e ela o envolveu com as pernas na cintura.

Beijando-a, Milo a carregava para o banheiro, até o chuveiro. Ele estendeu a mão e ligou-o, fazendo água quente cair erguer uma névoa pelo banheiro. Mas, ele não entrou no chuveiro.

- O que foi? Não pare...

- É só um minuto. Quero que tudo seja perfeito...

- E será. Eu tenho certeza...

Milo vai até a pia e pega duas escovas de dente e o sabonete. Ele passa a pasta de dente e entrega pra ela.

- Eu estou com mau-hálito?

- Não. Eu estou. Mas, já disse. Quero tudo perfeito.

Eles começam a escovar os dentes debaixo do chuveiro. Bochecham e cospem a espuma. Quando ele volta a beijar Prue, o beijo estava bem melhor. Mais gostoso e saboroso. E a aparência dele estava melhor.

Luxúria estava praticamente cantando dentro de sua cabeça.

- Agora, vamos.

Ele a puxa pelas mãos até entrarem debaixo do chuveiro. A água cai sobre eles, levando parte da sujeira que o cobria. Prue pegou o sabonete da mão dele e começou a lavá-lo enquanto o beijava. Não deixava um lugar sequer sem ensaboar.

- Vire-se...

- Não deveria ser você que teria de ficar de costas pra mim?

- Vire-se seu bobo...

Milo obedece. Prue esfrega o sabonete e a bucha nas costas dele, beijando-a de vez em quando. Milo sentiu os seios dela prensados em suas costas quando ela o abraçou e seu pênis latejou.

- Quero fazer amor com você, Milo...

Ele se virou pra ela, beijando-a e pegando o sabonete de sua mão. Agora, ele ensaboava a ela. Passava o sabonete pelos seios, que já estavam durinhos e um pouco doloridos. Novamente, ela a ergue nos braços e ela o laça com as pernas. Ela sentia o pênis dele em contato com sua pele e ficava arrepiada. Milo a prensou na parede e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Eu vou te amar pra sempre... Vou venerar esse corpo pra sempre... Minha linda, Prudence...

Ela não o xingou. Pela primeira vez, ele a chamou de Prudence e ela não protestou. Ela até gostou. Achou sexy a forma como o nome era dito por ele. Como um sussurro em seu ouvido. Milo apertou um dos seios dela e beijou o outro. Sugou e lambeu, fazendo calor se acumular entre as pernas.

Ele precisava tê-la de todas as formas possíveis. Se ajoelhou diante dela e posicionou uma de suas pernas em seu ombro. Deixou-a aberta pra ele. Prue ficou tensa, ansiosa. Ela gostava daquilo. Seus namorados anteriores nunca lhe deram prazer daquela forma, por isso, ela não tinha certeza se gostaria, mas vindo de Milo, ela queria. Ela sabia que gostaria.

E Milo não a decepcionou. Ele levou sua boca lá e a lambeu. Ele enfiou os dedos dentro dela, alargando-a e fazendo com que Prue ficasse cada vez mais úmida. E ele adorou sentir o sabor dela. Ele adorou ouvir os gemidos altos dela.

Prue sentia suas pernas moles e teve de se apoiar na parede pra não cair. E era difícil se agarrar a qualquer coisa quando a parede era de azulejo liso. E Milo não a perdoava, não dava folga. Lambia exatamente no lugar certo, que fazia seu corpo derreter e tremer violentamente. O orgasmo que Prue teve foi tão delicioso que ela quase desmaiou.

Milo se levantou ficando cara a cara com ela novamente. Ergueu a perna dela novamente e a invadiu. Prue deu um grito de alívio e prazer quando sentiu-o dentro de si. Milo também urrou quando a penetrou. Prue era tão apertada e ele era tão grande.

Seus corpos eram uma combinação perfeita. Feitos para se encaixarem um no outro. Feitos pra ficarem juntos. Sem pressa, Milo se move pra dentro e pra fora dela, de forma tão gostosa. Não trataria Prue como uma das mulheres vazias com quem passara seus dois mil anos, transando de forma degradante. Trataria-a como uma princesa. Como uma deusa. Sua deusa. A única mulher em dois milênios que domou Luxúria e conquistou seu coração.

Sua Prudence. Linda Prudence. Perfeita, delicada, Prudence.

- Tão bom... - Ela murmura.

- Como você quer? - Ele morde a orelha dela.

- Assim está bom... Muito bom... - Ela o beija.

- Diz de novo que me ama, Prudence...

- Eu te amo. - Sem hesitação. Novamente, Milo adorou ouvi-la dizer aquilo. - Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, minha Prudence...

Sentir Milo entrando e saindo calmamente dela foi o maior prazer que Prudence já sentiu em toda sua vida. Tanto prazer que ela se arrepende de já ter odiado ele. Como ela poderia viver sem o amor dele? Se tivesse cedido a sua sede de vingança, como poderia viver sem ele?

Milo não era como imaginava. Ele era carinhoso. Ele era gentil. Aquela sua máscara de tarado apenas cobria seu verdadeiro eu. O verdadeiro Milo que desejava uma única mulher para amar e que sofria toda vez que levava uma estranha pra cama. Um sofrimento suprimido pela falta de esperança, mas ainda assim um sofrimento.

Um sofrimento e uma culpa que ardiam toda vez que ele atingiu o clímax com uma mulher cujo nome nem se lembraria instantes depois e teria de se afastar dela pra sempre por que seu demônio não aceitaria tê-la novamente.

Prue agora sabia, enxergava todo esse sentimento nele e o amava ainda mais por isso. Sentia-se feliz por ela ser a mulher que daria um fim a tudo isso. Ela o abraçou mais forte, beijou-o mais intensamente e abriu mais as pernas, convidando-o.

Milo enfiava cada vez mais rápido e quando ela estava prestes gozar, ele retrocedia. Voltava a enfiar de forma lenta. Ele esperou tanto por Prue que não queria terminar rápido demais. E não faria apenas uma vez. Depois do banho, ele a levaria pra cama e fariam mais amor. Fariam amor a tarde inteira, até que não aguentassem mais.

Então, ele aumentava novamente a velocidade e reduzia quando ela estava prestes a gozar.

- Você está me torturando, Milo...

- Diga que me ama mais uma vez e eu te faço gozar...

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Milo aumentou a velocidade, enfiando cada vez mais rápido e cada vez mais forte. Prue gritava e gemia cada vez mais alto sentindo o orgasmo chegar e se espalhar por todo o corpo. Ela se deixa largar, nos braços de Milo.

- Vou te amar pra sempre, Prudence...

- Eu também, Milo...

Os dois se beijam mais uma vez.

**-oOo-**

Shion acorda com a melhor sensação do mundo. A de ter Liv em seus braços. A mulher por quem se apaixonou e que naquela noite, o levou de volta ao céu. Shion adorava observá-la dormindo. Sabendo da vida dura que ela teve, ele sentia-se aliviado de vê-la tão em paz. Tão serena.

Na noite anterior, após fazerem amor, eles conversaram um pouco. Ela tocou no assunto em que ele não queria tocar desde que a reencontrou. Por que ela se sentia tão atraída por ele? Era como se ela sentisse que o conhecesse, mas tinha certeza de que nunca o vira em toda sua vida.

E o que Shion não contou é que no dia em que ela foi amaldiçoada, ele também recebeu uma maldição. Ele recebeu a missão dos deuses de protegê-la, pois era uma Sacerdotisa importante para Apollo. Ela estava destinada a grandes feitos. Mas Shion falhou na sua missão. No dia em que ela foi violentada pelo fauno, Shion não chegou a tempo de salvá-la.

Ele observou em horror, enquanto o monstrinho agredia e violentava Liv (na época, Cibele), tomando-lhe a virgindade a força. Mesmo tendo apunhalado a criatura até a morte, Cibele havia perdido a inocência. Tornou-se amargurada e triste. E por fim, amaldiçoou os deuses, perdendo seus dons de Sacerdotisa. Por falhar na missão de protegê-la e permitir que ela caísse em desgraça, Shion também recebeu uma maldição.

Apolo sabia que Shion havia se apaixonado por ela, pois o próprio imortal pediu permissão para tomá-la como esposa, mas o deus-sol recusou. Por sua negligência, determinou que ele agora estaria ligado a ela e que jamais deveria permitir que ela sofresse outro mal.

_- Minha irmã, Ártemis tornou-a maldita diante dos homens por tua omissão! Homens irão tentar tomá-la a força. Procure-a e proteja-a. Se o fizeres, eu lhe darei permissão de tomá-la como esposa, se assim ela o aceitar. Mas, aviso-te que jamais deixe-a. Se te afastardes dela, ela se esquecerá de vós para sempre e nada poderá recuperar-lhe as lembranças._

Shion aceitou e partiu pra Terra procurando Liv, mas ela se perdeu. Ele a encontrou algumas vezes, no decorrer dos séculos, tentou se aproximar, mas ela se esquivava. Fugia. Ele pensou várias vezes em se aproveitar da maldição dela e tomá-la a força, mas como poderia, amando-a como amava? Queria que ela o amasse por vontade própria, para que pudessem viver juntos pra sempre e para que nunca mais outro homem a violentasse. Ele não permitiria. Mas, ele nunca foi capaz de segurá-la.

Quando os Titãs invadiram o Olimpo e ele foi convocado novamente para lutar ao lado dos deuses e enquanto a batalha estourava, invés de lutar ele foi procurar pelo paradeiro dela no templo de Apolo. A batalha já estava perdida e os Olimpianos receberam o que mereciam. Sim, Shion não lamentava tanto por eles agora que tinha Liv finalmente em seus braços. Agora que ela estava segura e que havia finalmente aceitado amá-lo, ele não queria mais voltar pro Olimpo. Queria passar a eternidade ao lado dela. Os deuses não pareciam mais importantes. Apenas Liv e seus amigos.

Ela era tão encantadora. Queria beijar seus lábios, mas isso a acordaria e ele não queria isso. Queria que ela acordasse novamente para que pudessem fazer amor, mas ela merece seu descanso. Shion não é egoísta.

Tudo que ele conseguia pensar é que, agora, mais do que nunca, ele tem uma razão de viver, uma pessoa querida pra proteger. E a protegeria pra sempre.

Liv se mexeu, acomodou-se melhor em seus braços e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Como um bebê, ela dormia e o motivo era a segurança que sentia estando com ele. Ela contou uma vez como tentou namorar, mas por mais decentes que os homens fossem sua maldição a atacava no meio da noite.

Era acordada pelo homem que não conseguia dormir, que só queria estuprá-la. Era forçada a passar noites acordadas, pois a maldição não a deixava revidar e não deixava o homem parar. E no dia seguinte, mesmo se o homem se sentisse arrependido (o que nem sempre acontecia), ela não podia odiá-lo. Não era culpa dele.

Mas nos braços de Shion, ela podia finalmente dormir a vontade. Ele não a machucaria. Ele não a estupraria. Não faria nada contra sua vontade. Ele a manteria a salvo. Pra sempre.

**-oOo-**

Mia acorda, com seu corpo dolorido. O quarto estava escuro com a cortina meio fechada. Passou os últimos 3 dias pensando em como tinha mudado. Os gritos de seu irmão ainda a assombravam. Como ela pôde fazer aquilo ao próprio irmão? O irmão cruel e sem amor que a usou, torturou e machucou. Que por mais que ela lutasse pra se manter unida a ele, pisou em tudo lhe roubou o sorriso.

E ela sentia falta do seu sorriso. Ele lhe dava forças para sobreviver ao dia a dia nas ruas, se prostituindo e sendo maltratada por homens que a usavam. O único raio de esperança em sua vida era Dohko. O homem sentado adormecido numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama, o assassino monstruoso que estranhamente a fazia se sentir mais segura do que qualquer outro homem de sua vida. Inclusive seu irmão odioso e seu pai ausente. Quando um suposto demônio da Ira se mostra mais humano do que os próprios humanos que salvação há para o mundo? Como os Caçadores esperam salvar a humanidade se eles são os verdadeiros demônios da história?

Ao lado da cama, no criado mudo, havia uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Pães, manteiga, uvas, suco de laranja, fatias de presunto e mussarela e biscoitos. Sentindo o estômago roncar, ela não se fez de rogada, pegou a bandeja e colocou-a no colo. Bebericou o suco, delicioso, mordeu com vontade o pão quentinho com manteiga derretendo em sua língua. As uvas estavam doces e macias, bem recebidas pelo estômago faminto. Colocou o presunto e o queijo sobre a fatia restante do pão e o devorou, deixando os biscoitinhos por último. Tudo muito bom e preparado com carinho.

Será que foi Dohko quem preparou? Se tivesse sido, ela estava amando-o um pouco mais do que amava antes... Espere, ela ama Dohko? Parece que sim. Ou seria apenas um imenso sentimento de gratidão?

Perdida em pensamentos, ela não se deu conta de que Dohko havia acordado e provavelmente ficou em silêncio observando-a comer. Não havia fim pra doçura desse homem?

- Senhor Dohko? Desculpe... Não deixei nada para o senhor.

- Tudo bem. Era tudo seu. Eu já comi.

Ele gentilmente pegou a bandeja vazia e colocou-a sobre a mesa do outro lado do quarto. Mia notou pela primeira vez que aquele não era seu pequeno quarto. Era o quarto espaçoso de Dohko. Incrivelmente organizado. Descobrir que ele era tão disciplinado era até uma surpresa quando se pensa em como Dohko era quando dava liberdade a seu demônio de punir os pecadores.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, na cama, novamente chamando sua atenção e removendo-a do mundo dos pensamentos.

- Você não sorri mais como antes.

- É. Acho que não.

- Eu peço que me perdoe por isso.

Perdoá-lo? Ele não fez nada de errado.

- Não é sua culpa.

- Sua vida se tornou mais infeliz desde que eu passei a fazer parte dela. Você não deveria ser vítima dessa guerra com caçadores. Nenhuma de vocês deveria.

Mia deita a cabeça nos ombros largos dele. Exatamente onde a borboleta maligna estava. Ela o beijou ali. Não sabe por que o fez, apenas fez.

- Minha vida já era infeliz antes. Meu sorriso era falso. Você me ensinou como abrir o sorriso verdadeiro... Senhor Dohko.. – ela o segura pelo rosto. - Você é a única felicidade da minha vida...

- E você é a única felicidade da minha...

Era mesmo? Ela nunca ouviu isso de ninguém. Nunca ouviu uma palavra de incentivo ou de carinho. A menos que _"nossa, mas você é uma putinha bem gostosinha"_ contasse como elogio. Pra ela não contava. Ela se envergonhava tanto do passado, não gostava nem de lembrar. As visões eram o pior. As visões que tinha quando estava na cama com aqueles homens, vendo tudo que eles fizeram de ruim. Como se já não fosse torturante vender seu corpo a um homem que não ama, ainda tinha de ter imagens horríveis em sua mente.

E agora, ela pensava se o mesmo aconteceria com Dohko. Ela queria ficar com ele, mas veria todas as coisas terríveis que ele tinha feito? Ele tinha mais para mostrar do que qualquer homem com quem ela já estivera.

- Um demônio não pode trazer luz a ninguém...

- Então você deve ser o primeiro...

Ela beijou Dohko. Carinhosamente. Já tinha sido beijada antes, mas nunca de forma que lhe despertasse desejo ou amor. Só os lábios rudes de Dohko puderam fazer isso. Seus lábios rudes e sua língua voraz. Dohko a deita na cama, sem tirar sua boca da dela.

Que sensação deliciosa ser beijada com carinho e com amor, invés de ser beijada com rudeza. As imagens passam em flashes em sua mente. Mortes, castigos, torturas. Mas tudo de forma tão cálida e sublime. Talvez Ira estivesse diluindo a violência com que o fluxo de visões a invadia? E ao mesmo tempo, o carinho de Dohko fazia com que aquilo não a assustasse.

- Quero lhe devolver seu sorriso...

- Você já devolveu, senhor Dohko... - Ela acaricia o rosto dele. Tão bonito. Tão forte.

- Você me ensinou a amar...

- Como posso ter lhe ensinado algo que nem eu sei como é?

- Não faço ideia... Mas você me ensinou...

Dohko voltou a beijá-la. Sua mão na cintura dela, subiu pela lateral de seu corpo até encontrar o seio, sob a camisa, que ele acariciou. Sentir a mão dele ali fazia-a sentir-se bem, ansiosa, e excitada. Tanta gentileza.

- Você... Não se importa de eu tocá-la?

Ela balança a cabeça, dizendo que não. Ele ergue a camiseta dela, revelando os seios pequenos. A respiração acelerada dela fazia com que seu peito arfasse e a visão do movimento de seus seios despertava o lado animal de Dohko. Assim que a mão dele repousou em seu seio, ela teve mais visões de violência vindas de Ira. Talvez, ela já estivesse acostumada com a violência e as visões.

Ela sente em sua perna, a ereção de Dohko roçando-a e sorri. Era tão gostoso estar ali com ele. Sobre a maciez do colchão, com o corpo musculoso dele pressionando o seu. Mais visões que Mia não permitiria que estragassem seu momento com Dohko.

Dohko levou a boca até o mamilo de Mia e o sugou. Ela segurou-o pelos cabelos e gemeu baixinho. Que sensação boa ela sentia se espalhando por seu peito. Quando ele retira a boca de seu seio, ela remove por completo a camiseta e a joga de lado. Seus cabelos vermelhos se espalham sobre o travesseiro, emoldurando seu rosto de uma forma que lhe dava um tom inocente, de moleca. Ela não era como a maioria das outras garotas da fortaleza. De seios grandes e corpos perfeitos. Era magrinha e, como diriam os homens, "sem sal". Alguns até já jogaram isso na sua cara.

Mas para Dohko ela era mais linda do que a mais bela das deusas. Delicada, gentil, suave. E pura. Tão pura. Nenhuma maldade era captada pelo radar de Ira. Invés de Ira exigir _"punição"_, ele apenas exigia: _"mais! Mais do paraíso!"_ e Dohko respondia: _"Seremos gentis com ela."_ Ira dizia: _"sim. Mais!"_

Era assim que Ira a via? Como o paraíso? Ela era o paraíso de Dohko. Só dele. E se Ira realmente a amasse e quisesse apenas o seu bem, seria dele também. Ajoelhado sobre a cama, Dhoko retira sua camisa. O corpo dele era lindo. Uma bela violência, como Mia pensou. Musculoso e forte. Exótico e de dar água na boca. Era estranho como ele foi criado pelos deuses gregos, mas possuía uma aparência levemente oriental. O mesmo tom de pele e os olhos puxados, selvagens e sedutores.

Sentada na cama, Mia agarrou o zíper da calça dele e beijou seu abdome definido. Ela abriu o zíper e o pênis rígido de Dohko saltou para fora. Mia salivou. Já fez isso tantas vezes, forçada pelos homens com quem transou. Ela detestava, mas agora, estava com vontade. Queria fazer aquilo, só por ele. Dohko terminou de retirar a calça, ficando completamente nu. Mia também retirou a sua e ele se deliciou na visão dela. Magrinha, delicada de seios pequenos e bunda arrebitada. Pernas não muito grossas, mas sensuais. Ela era esguia. Os pelos entre as pernas eram delicados e da mesma cor dos cabelos. Dohko subiu sobre a cama, cobrindo o corpo de Mia com o seu. Mas desta vez, Mia o empurrou de lado e subiu em cima dele.

Ela olhava para Dohko, mordendo os lábios, imaginando como algo tão bonito e perfeito podia ter sido criado. Realmente, um trabalho dos deuses.

- Você é linda...

Ela corou.

- Você é lisonjeiro...

- Não... Você é perfeita...

Dohko acaricia o seio dela, apertando-o de leve. Mia morde os lábios e geme.

- Quero fazer algo por você, senhor Dohko...

Ela se vira de costas pra ele. Se posiciona, ficando de cara para o membro ereto dele, segurando-o com a mão, sentindo o cheiro que exalava dele. Um cheiro de desejo animal. Ela gostou. Lambeu, arrancando um urro de prazer dele. Dohko segurou-a pelas nádegas.

- Mais... - Ele praticamente ordenou. "Mais!", Ira exigiu em sua mente.

Mia cobriu seu pênis inteiro com a boca, passando a língua em volta dele e envolvendo-o o máximo que pode. Era grande demais pra sua boca, mas ela gostava de sentir seu sabor. Ela gostava de lambê-lo de cima a baixo enquanto o massageava.

Dohko estava de cara para o paraíso, sentindo o cheiro de desejo que exalava dela. Ele não resistiu e a lambeu também. Mia teve sobressalto ao sentir o arrepio entre as pernas causado pela língua de Dohko.

Mia chegou a gritar, surpresa pela onda de prazer que sentiu quando Dohko a lambeu ali. Recuperada, ela volta a chupá-lo e dessa vez, que se surpreendeu foi ele. Quando Dohko introduziu os dedos dentro dela, ela não conseguiu mais se concentrar e foi apenas tomada pelo prazer.

- Dohko!

- Estou machucando você?

- Não! Continue!

Dohko segurou sua bunda mais forte e voltou a lambê-la novamente até senti-la estremecer e desabar sobre a cama. Dohko deitou sobre Mia que estava de bruços, beijando o ombro dela, beijando o pescoço.

- Eu te amo, Mia...

- Também te amo, senhor Dohko...

Ele se ajoelhou e virou-a de costas, deixando-a deitada e aberta para ele. Esfregou seu pênis as pernas dela e lentamente a penetrou, arrancando-lhe um gemido longo e prazeroso. Mia não era mais tão apertada, pois já tivera muitos amantes, mas ainda assim, Dohko era grande e conseguia preenchê-la de forma deliciosa. Perfeita.

"_Sim! Mais! MAIS!"_

Ele ouve Ira ronronar em sua mente, deliciado pelo néctar que era o corpo de Mia. Dohko a segura com firmeza pela cintura e enfia com força. Mia grita, sentindo eletricidade passar por todo seu corpo.

- Me diga se eu machucá-la...

- Não vai me machucar, senhor Dohko... Continue... Aaaahh...

Ela sente mais uma investida de Dohko. E mais outra. Mia gemia alto, liberando todo o tesão que reprimia desde que conheceu o guerreiro. Reprimia por ter medo dele. Reprimia por ter ouvido da boca dele, como ele não precisava de amor nem de ninguém. Como ele dizia que detestava fraqueza, especialmente a sua própria. Ela deixou tudo de lado e se entregou. Queria mais dele.

Dohko ao mesmo tempo em que era gentil, a possuía de forma brusca. Ela gostava do contraste. Ele deitou em cima dela, esmagando-a, mas ainda dentro dela, penetrando com cada vez mais força, apertando os seios pequenos. Enfiando mais rápido.

Os gritos de prazer de Mia, compassados com as penetrações, misturados às visões de violência e morte culminaram num orgasmo avassalador. Quando Mia gozou, sua mente foi invadida por uma visão. A visão de uma mulher esguia, mas de corpo levemente trabalhado e musculoso. De olhar selvagem, envolta em vestes negras, seus cabelos tão negros e longos quanto as vestes portando uma espada. Ela tinha os seios fartos e as pernas torneadas. Ela era a verdadeira definição de beleza.

Quando a imagem sumiu, ela voltou a sentir o peso de Dohko sobre si, abraçando-a com força, ainda dentro dela, beijando seu pescoço e aquele efeito anestésico do orgasmo percorrendo todo seu corpo. Dohko se retirou de dentro dela, a puxou pra si e a abraçou com força.

- Você será minha pra sempre... E pra sempre, tudo que farei é fazê-la sorrir...

- Você já faz... - Ela beija o peito dele e se aconchega em seus braços.

Mas dentro de sua mente, ela ainda está preocupada, imaginando quem é aquela mulher que apareceu em sua mente. Ela estava vestida como uma amazona da Grécia antiga. Quem poderia ser?

**-oOo-**

"_I kissed a girl and liked it! __Lalalalá!"_

A música ecoava pelo banheiro enquanto Tori se banhava e ela cantarolava junto. Espuma escorrendo dos cabelos e pelo corpo todo. Ela estava feliz. Aiolia estava livre de sua maldição e eles poderiam finalmente ter a chance de ficarem juntos.

Passar a mão pelo abdome a fazia lembrar-se da loucura que cometeu para conseguir aquela proeza. Tori nunca pensa nas consequências dos próprios atos e não pensou nessa. Pelo menos não em todas as consequências. O que teria acontecido se Anya tivesse mentido pra ela? Se ela tivesse morrido e ficado ainda mais distante de Aiolia.

Tori não parou pra pensar nem se ama mesmo Aiolia e se acha que ele valeria seu sacrifício. Ela simplesmente fez. Tem sido assim desde pequena. _"Inconsequente!"_, seu pai lhe dizia. _"Irresponsável. Precisa pensar mais no que vai fazer ou acabará morta!"_

E no fim, quem acabou morto foi ele. Tori sempre agiu por puro instinto. Por pura emoção. Menos quando se tratava de amor e sexo. Ainda era virgem e não tinha problema algum com isso. Quando mais nova, beijava garotos e curtia um pouquinho de sacanagem de adolescente, escondida. O tipinho de emoção proibida que torna experiências excitantes para jovens, mas para ela era tedioso. Não tinha medo do pai saber que ela beijava outros garotos ou que às vezes era bolinada por eles. Não foi por isso que se guardou até hoje, nem foi por alguma restrição moral ou religiosa idiota. Foi simplesmente por que se aqueles garotos não eram capazes de lhe dar a emoção que ela precisava, não seria com sexo que conseguiriam. O cara pra ser digno de Tori tinha que ser um sujeito extremamente perigoso. Extremamente selvagem. E que lhe arrepiasse os pelos da nuca de tão perigoso. Ou assim ela imaginava que seria seu par ideal. É, nada de ídolos pop ou atores com carinha de príncipe encantado pra ela. Ela queria os motoqueiros e sujeitos barra-pesada.

Quando o pai Caçador disse que lhe treinaria para herdar o legado da família, ela ficou empolgada. Perigo? Era com ela mesma. Inconsequência e caos? Podem contar com ela. Missões estupidamente perigosas? Ela é a ideal! Mas nada disso lhe concedeu a emoção ideal. Ela nunca temeu pela própria morte.

Exceto quando conheceu Aiolia. Naquele dia, fingindo-se de isca burra e assustada para atrair um dos Senhores para fora da fortaleza. O Senhor em questão foi Aiolia. Um demônio coberto de sangue, o predador mais violento e monstruoso da natureza e que possivelmente seria capaz de saciar seu apetite por emoção.

Ela soube a partir daquele momento que Aiolia lhe daria a emoção que buscava. E somente por isso valeria a pena se sacrificar por ele. O sacrifício em si foi uma emoção e tanto. Mas, às vezes, raras vezes, Tori desejava ser uma pessoa normal nesse sentido.

Droga, por que aquela deusa idiota foi escolher justo a alma dela pra se esconder?

Tori desliga o chuveiro e se enrola na toalha. Com outra ela enxuga os cabelos molhados e enrola-os. Ao sair do banheiro, Aiolia estava no quarto. Tinha acabado de sair da enfermaria e estava em ótima forma pelo visto. Abençoada regeneração imortal que não deixa esse corpo perfeito permanecer ferido por muito tempo. E sempre mantém tudo durinho e no lugar. Tori gusta!

- Oi querido!

- Não me venha com "Oi, querido"!

Ela ia abraçá-lo, mas parou na metade do caminho.

- Ih, que humor é esse?

- Você está ficando louca?

Tori já sabia do que se tratava.

- Você é muito ingrato, sabia? Que mulher além de euzinha aqui teria levado seis facadas no estômago pra te livrar daquela maldição, heim? Nenhuma! Por que depois de sei lá quantos séculos, você ainda estava queimando lá embaixo!

- Eu não me importava de queimar! É minha punição. Pelo que eu fiz! Eu não mandei você se arriscar por mim!

- Maldito, acha que é fácil pra mim te ver passar por isso todo dia?

- Eu aguento! Venho aguentando desde que abri a maldita caixa! E se você tivesse morrido? Você voltaria na manhã seguinte? Eu teria ficado sem a única mulher que amei! Foi inconsequente e estúpido!

Inconsequente. Estúpida. As palavras de seu pai.

- Desde que eu cheguei aqui... - Ela agora tentava conter as lágrimas. - Venho tentando conquistar você. E você só fica me tratando com grosseria! E quando você pensa que dar sua vida por um babaca o faz te amar...

Tori se vira de costas e começa a chorar. Aiolia sente o peso na consciência atingi-lo como um tijolo e corre até ela, puxando-a pelo braço e virando-a pra se deparar com um sorriso largo e descarado.

- Te peguei! Acreditou que eu tava chorando, né?

- Você... Você... Argh! Mulher irritante! Não leva nada a sério?

- Claro que não! - Ela revira os olhos e se senta sobre a cama. - Que graça tem nisso?

Tori sorri pra ele, cruzando e descruzando a perna, estilo Sharon Stone em Instinto Assassino. Ela retira a toalha da cabeça, liberando os cabelos molhados. Aiolia não deixa de notar e seu pênis também não. Mas ele ainda mantém a cara de enfezado, olhando feio pra ela.

- Você não vai mais se arriscar por mim. Eu a proíbo.

- Boa sorte. Aonde você for, eu vou agora. Vai na frente? Eu vou atrás. Vai lutar? Estou do seu lado. Você não pode me proibir. Sou adulta. Sou uma caçadora (ou era, na verdade) e muito bem treinada. Devo ser uma matadora mais eficiente do que você.

Aiolia esfrega o rosto com as mãos. Como era teimosa! Nunca conheceu uma garota tão teimosa! Tão cabeça dura e inconsequente! Aiolia não poderia lutar bem, se achasse que algo aconteceria a ela. Ele não poderia se concentrar numa batalha, pensando na segurança dela. Queria estar com ela. Estava apaixonado. Mas não poderia nem fazer amor com ela, se a maluca ficasse tentando extrair Violência pra fora no meio da transa!

- Aceite, Aiolia. Você não vai se livrar de mim.

Tori o abraça por trás.

- Se alguém deveria morrer pelo outro, esse alguém deveria ser eu...

- É isso que está te incomodando?

- Não. É saber que eu quase te perdi.

- Entende por que eu fiz o que fiz? Você é imortal. Eu não. Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento. Eu posso morrer de velha, daqui uns 60 anos ou menos. Até quando você vai deixar o tempo passar? Até ser tarde demais pra se lamentar?

Loucura. Aiolia queria colocar juízo na cabeça de Tori e além de falhar, ela estava virando o jogo contra ele! Ela tinha razão! Como Aiolia podia estar desperdiçando tempo daquele jeito, quando deveria estar fazendo o possível para aproveitar o tempo que lhe resta junto dela?

Aiolia se vira pra ela, olhando para aquele corpo magro e esguio, cuja a única barreira entre ela e ele, era a toalha amarrada próximo aos seios fartos. Os seios mais deliciosos que Aiolia já vira. Apesar do jeito "destrambelhado" do cabelo, Tori era uma mulher linda. Perfeita. E que deixou Aiolia louco desde o primeiro momento em que a viu.

- Você está certa. Não vou mais deixar o tempo passar. Agora, vou aproveitar cada momento.

- Como se fosse o último. Porque pra nós, pode ser mesmo. Então, não se contenha. Venha com tudo.

Tori remove a toalha, ficando completamente nua na frente de Aiolia. O momento da verdade chegou. O momento em que ela decidiu se entregar a ele. Ser dele. E o momento em que ele a aceitou como sua.

Aiolia a abraçou com força e a beijou. Ela acolheu a língua dele dentro da sua boca misturando-a a sua. Aiolia agarrou a bunda dela, erguendo uma perna e fazendo-a sentir a ereção latejar, por ela.

- Não se contenha.

Ele assente. Levando a mão até o meio das pernas dela, Aiolia a acaricia ali. Tori se contorce nos braços dele. Que sensação nova e excitante. Outros garotos já a tocaram ali, mas não despertaram nada nela. Aiolia por outro lado já começava a deixá-la úmida.

Tori, sorrindo o empurra pra trás e dá passos vacilantes até esbarrar na cama e cair sentada. De pernas abertas ela o provoca e quando ele se aproxima, ela o barra com o pé em seu abdome.

- Por que ainda está vestido? - Ela morde os lábios, expressando falsa inocência. Provocando-o. Ele gosta.

Aiolia retira a camisa e a joga de lado. Tori se levanta da cama, ainda olhando cada movimento dele e caminhando até a sacada. Ela abre as portas com um único movimento, deixando o vento fresco entrar.

- O que está fazendo? - Aiolia retira as calças ficando totalmente nu.

Ela não responde. Apenas se inclina na sacada, olhando pra ele, esperando por ele. Convidando-o.

- Que foi? É tímido? - Lá estava aquela cara sapeca de novo. Pra uma garota virgem, ela sabia mesmo como provocá-lo e deixá-lo louco.

Tori se vira de costas pra ele e se inclina sobre o parapeito da sacada, dando a Aiolia uma bela visão de sua bunda e muito mais. Olhando por sobre o ombro, ela o provoca, rebolando e chamando por ele. Quando ele se aproxima, ela se vira de frente de novo.

Tão linda. Aiolia não resistia aos seus seios. Apertou-os com força. Os dois, arrancando gemidos dela. Sua boca encontrou o seu pescoço. Seus dentes estavam ficando afiados. Era seu instinto animal despertando. Violência era o mais animalesco dos Senhores e agora, ele agia como um macho alfa, querendo Tori só pra si. Querendo marcá-la para que todos soubessem que ela era apenas dele.

As presas de Aiolia arranhavam sua pele de leve, fazendo cócegas, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Eu poderia matá-la facilmente... Se a mordesse aqui...

- Hum... Você diz as coisas mais românticas... - Ela pega a mão dele e a conduz até o meio das pernas. - Olha como você me deixa molhada, falando com carinho assim comigo...

- Hehehehe...

"_Minha!"_

Os olhos de Aiolia já estavam vermelhos, injetados de sangue. Sim, violência estava se manifestando. Ele deu liberdade ao demônio de participar daquele momento. Ele prometeu a ela que não se conteria.

Tori segurou seu pênis com força e começou a masturbá-lo. Como era grande, grosso e quente!

- Oi Violência. Que bom que se juntou a nós...

Ele sorriu, mostrando uma fileira de dentes serrilhados e intensificando o brilho vermelho dos olhos. Tori esfrega o pênis dele em sua entrada úmida, desejosa dele.

- Quero você aqui... Rápido... E forte...

- Eu vou te machucar...

- Tomara...

Aiolia se inclina sobre o peito dela, sugando um seio e mordendo o mamilo com força. Puxando-o. Tori tomba a cabeça pra trás e geme tão alto. A dor das presas de Aiolia em seu mamilo a deixou completamente arrepiada.

A mão de Aiolia deslizava pelo peito dela, sobre os seios e em seguida sobre o pescoço. Ele parecia querer enforcá-la a qualquer instante e a ideia a excitou mais.

- Eu vou te foder agora... Está pronta? - A voz de Aiolia parecia ter dois timbres diferentes. O seu e o do demônio.

- Faça... Me foda! Com força!

Aiolia não pensou duas vezes e enfiou dentro dela com toda a força, rompendo sua virgindade e preenchendo-a até o âmago, levando-a a gritar de dor, de prazer ao mesmo tempo. Seu hímen praticamente não ofereceu nenhuma resistência a força descomunal de Aiolia (Parece que a força deles não está apenas nos braços!).

- Dói... Mas é tão gostoso... - Ela diz arfando.

- Devo ir mais devagar da próxima vez?

- Não. Venha com tudo!

Aiolia não hesitou e a penetrou mais uma vez. Sangue escorria pelas pernas dela a cada movimento que ele fazia. Cada penetração enviando sinais de dor e de prazer até seu cérebro, bombardeando cada sinapse, cada nervo de seu corpo com dor e prazer. E Tori estava feliz por não ter se entregado a homem algum antes. Pois agora que provava do fruto proibido, estava certa de que nenhum homem a daria tanta emoção e prazer quanto Aiolia.

- Quer mais? - Ele pergunta.

- Sim! Mais! Muito mais! Mais forte! Mais rápido! Dê-me mais!

"_MAIS!"_

"_Não a machuque... Muito."_

"_MAIS! MAIS! MAIS!"_

Era Violência rugindo em sua mente. Aiolia deveria saber que até na hora de fazer sexo o demônio preferia o sexo violento. Sem qualquer gentileza, Aiolia virou-a de costas e a fez debruçar-se no parapeito da sacada. Suas unhas como garras, acariciavam as costas dela, acariciavam sua bunda.

"_Deliciosa..."_

"_Minha..."_

"_MINHA!"_

"_Nossa!"_

Aiolia enfiou nela novamente. Com força, sem gentilezas ou sutilezas. Sem aviso. Ela queria tudo dele? Ele daria tudo a ela. Com força. Com firmeza. Com violência.

Cada penetração era como um golpe entre suas pernas. Um golpe que misturava dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Tori era tão apertada que ela imaginava que a qualquer momento, Aiolia a rasgaria. Era tanta dor, tanto prazer misturado. Tudo tão bom.

Ele colou seu corpo ao dela, apertando-a com força, segurando seus seios e apertando-os com força. Enfiando com cada vez mais força!

- Sim! Sim! Mais forte, Aiolia! Mais... Forte!

Aiolia movia o quadril, frenéticamente, pra frente e pra trás, pra dentro e pra fora... Seu pênis vermelho de tanto sangue... O orgasmo chegando e ele sentindo o membro pressionado por ela, apertando cada vez mais... Eles gozaram juntos. Aiolia segurou-a pelos cabelos e puxou sua cabeça pra trás. Violência se deleitava dentro de sua mente. Pela primeira vez, Aiolia fez sexo violento com uma mulher sem que o demônio se manifestasse a rasgasse em pedaços.

Mas, ele acabou de se dar conta de que, no fim, transou com ela da mesma forma que havia transado com outras mulheres no passado. Ele a possuiu por trás, sem olhar nos olhos. Aquelas mulheres que iam até a fortaleza atrás de Milo, procurando um pouco mais de ação, não significavam nada pra ele. Tori significava. Tori era a mulher que amava. Ele devia fazer amor com ela, olhando-a nos olhos, cara a cara. E era isso que faria.

Enquanto ela ainda estava bamba pelo orgasmo, Aiolia a empurrou sobre a cama. Ele ainda estava duro. Tinha acabado de gozar e estava duro. Esperando por ela.

- Você quer mais?

- Sim... Mais, Aiolia... Muito mais...

Abriu as pernas dela, sorrindo (ele mesmo estava gostando daquela sua rudeza) e a invadiu de novo. Novamente, sem gentileza. Tori gritou.

Ela estava entregue, saciada, satisfeita. Conseguiu finalmente o que queria. A mais deliciosa emoção, com homem e demônio. Uma espécie de sexo a três macabro, uma ideia que a excitava.

- Fale novamente... De quais maneiras você pode me matar...

- Eu poderia... Rasgar sua garganta!

- Sim! Aaaahh... Fale mais...

- Eu poderia rasgar seu corpo...

- Adoro! Mais...

"_MAIS!"_

- Eu poderia arrancar seu coração com as mãos!

- Está tentando me matar?

Ele ri da piada e continua enfiando com força, preenchendo seu corpo de mais prazer que se misturava a dor. A segunda transa deles sem um intervalo sequer, entre uma e outra. Tori já se sentia esfolada, mas queria mais. Desejava mais. E Aiolia lhe dava mais. Não demorou muito para que gozassem novamente, de forma tão intensa quanto da primeira vez.

Dessa vez, como Aiolia queria, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, deleitando-se com sua expressão de satisfação. Tori nunca imaginou que sexo poderia ser tão fantástico. Sexo com Aiolia. Seu demônio, seu leão, seu guerreiro.

Aos poucos, Aiolia reassumia controle do corpo, olhando pra ela com uma expressão preocupada.

- Feri você?

- Não... Você foi maravilhoso... Foi fantástico...

Ela beijava o pescoço dele e o abraçava mais forte, com as pernas em volta da cintura do imortal. Tudo tão delicioso e doloroso.

Tori não se contentaria com apenas aquilo. Teria de fazer sexo com Aiolia todos os dias. Para o resto de suas vidas.

- Eu te amo, Victoria...

- Eu te amo, Aiolia...

Continua...

Bom, escrevi esse capítulo mais pra descontrair e explorar algumas opções gente. Espero que gostem. No próximo a vida dos Senhores volta ao "normal" e damos continuidade a história.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

_Darkest Ikarus... Signing off..._


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Krika Haruno:** Dohko é fofura pura. Ele só é mal compreendido por causa do desmembramento e esquartejamento. Sonho de toda mulher. Quanto a Mask e Maya, o deles tá guardado. 9.9

**Lebam:** Bom, em outros tempos, os dois juntos na fortaleza não sairia nada que presta, sabe? Os outros senhores iam andar por aí com a cabeça pesada de tanto chifre. Mas agora que o Milo tá bonzinho... Cabe ao Mime botar chifre nos outros sozinho... 8D

**Margarida:** Mais violento com Aiolia e Tori eu acho que não ia prestar. Sobre o bebê, eu respondo assim que eu ler o nascimento do bebê da Ashlyn nos livros.

**Pure-Petit:** Sim! É tudo briga de marido e mulher! E os Senhores nem meteram a colher! E sobrou pra eles! Estou liberando Cronos e Reia pra temporada de chutes! X.x

**Geo:** Bom, primeiro, bem-vinda! E segundo, finalmente alguém que leu a série! E logo eu faço bastante diálogo Aldebaran x Derrota e... Quem sabe, os finalmentes dos dois? Hehehe... 9.9

**Jules Heartilly:** Também acho que o Mime não dura muito nessa fortaleza, Jules-sama. Parece que tem faniquito no negócio! x.x E alguém sugeriu o Luxúria, cantando Julio Iglesias... Vish... 9.9

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

_PS.: Aproveito a deixa pra dar os Parabéns atrasados para a Alecto Berkley (que fez aniversário dia 07) e no próximo capítulo dou os parabéns pra outra aniversariante que se aproxima._

**Capítulo 28 – Fortaleza da Solidão**

Os Senhores partiram. Cada um com sua respectiva namorada e parceiros, atrás de artefatos místicos. Dite obviamente não foi a lugar nenhum. Nunca ia. Sair da fortaleza seria (sem exageros) ameaçar a existência da raça humana. E novamente a piada de Milo ecoava pelas paredes. A _"Fortaleza da Solidão"_, assim como o lar do Superman. Não importa quantos Senhores, deusas ou mulheres habitassem aquele lugar. Dite estaria sempre sozinho. Mesmo com... O que quer que ele e Carolina tivessem juntos. Por que? Por que ele tinha de ter recebido justo o demônio da Doença? Por que não poderia ter sido Luxúria? Teria uma mulher diferente a cada dia (ou uma pra amar eternamente. Afinal, Milo conseguiu). Maldição, Dúvidas, Mentiras, Ira, Pesadelos... Qualquer um deles, pelo visto seria melhor do que Doença.

Até mesmo Shura, que vivia se auto flagelando encontrou sua cara metade. Kanon que era incapaz de dizer a uma mulher o quão verdadeiramente linda ela era (E Malu é linda. Dite não mentiria). Talvez, apenas Aldebaran ainda não tinha uma mulher pra chamar de sua e Dite reparava em como o grandalhão estava sempre procurando a presença dela. Ele também não demoraria a conquistá-la, Dite tinha certeza. Principalmente se seu demônio se sentisse desafiado a levar a mulher pra cama.

Mas e Carolina e Dite? Como poderiam ter qualquer coisa juntos? Passariam a vida se masturbando? Era delicioso, é verdade. Era delicioso tocá-la e penetrá-la com os dedos. Apertar os seios dela. Mas queria usar a boca. Lamber os mamilos e entre as pernas. Queria sentir o sabor da língua dela. Queria sentir a boca dela em seu membro. Queria unir-se a ela plenamente.

Carol o mudou. Ele costumava evitar sexo. Não assistia TV com Milo, por que se torturar? Costumava desligar as câmeras do quarto de seus amigos quando eles faziam amor com suas mulheres. Agora Dite se pegava ocasionalmente espionando-os e se masturbando. Invejando-os e desejando mesquinhamente que aquele lugar voltasse a ser a _"Fortaleza da Solidão"_. Onde não havia esperança pra nada e os guerreiros apenas viviam conformados com o fato de que estão condenados pra toda eternidade.

- Não há uma forma? - Dite pergunta amargurado ao demônio dentro dele.

O demônio da Doença era diferente dos outros que se mostravam presenças constantes na mente de seus Guardiões. Até nisso, Dite era o mais solitário de todos. Talvez Doença não precisasse atormentá-lo com palavras ou exigir qualquer coisa dele por já estar causando um inferno em sua vida.

Dite houve o sussurro de Doença em sua mente. Um suspiro ou um bocejar. Nem se lembrava de quando foi a última vez que o demônio se manifestou. Dite não sabia como as vozes dos outros Senhores soavam. Violência e Ira deviam ter vozes graves e guturais. Dúvidas devia sussurrar como uma serpente, talvez? Ele se perguntava às vezes. Preso na fortaleza, sem mais o que fazer... Sua mente viajava. Ele havia até se esquecido de como o seu demônio soava. Como um velho, as portas da morte. Voz rouca e ríspida.

"_O que você quer?"_

- Diga-me. Há uma maneira de eu tocar uma pessoa sem matá-la?

"_Você não aprendeu nada com Megara?"_

- Me responda. Você me permitiria tocá-la? Nem que fosse uma única vez?

"_Por que eu faria isso?"_

- Hipoteticamente falando?

"_Você é minha prisão. Meu carcereiro. Me tirou a liberdade. Por que eu faria qualquer coisa por você? Não ligo pra sua puta humana ou sua felicidade..."_

- Tomei sua liberdade e você tomou a minha. Estamos quites.

"_Então não lhe devo porra nenhuma."_

- Poderíamos fazer as pazes e tentar vivermos da forma mais feliz possível...

Dite não identifica o som que ouviu o demônio produzir, mas sabia que era de escárnio ou desdém.

- Fazer as pazes com quem? - Era a voz de Carol, da porta. Ele não se virou pra olhá-la. Bonita demais. Sensual demais. Tentadora demais. Torturadora...

- Com ninguém...

- Estava falando com alguém. Pode me dizer.

- Doença. Estava falando com Doença.

- Você pode ouvi-lo?

- Ele fica calado. O tempo inteiro. Mas dessa vez ele conversou comigo.

- E sobre o que estavam conversando?

Carol senta-se na cama de Dite. Estava com Jaleco, camiseta, calça de moletom e chinelos, bebericando de uma xícara de café. Mesmo quando não se esforçava pra ser bonita, ela era linda. Que mulher é essa?

- Por que eu?

- Como?

- Por que me escolheu? Poderia ter qualquer um dos outros. Mas escolheu ficar comigo. Por quê?

Carol suspira e deposita a xícara sobre o criado mudo.

- Tem certeza de que quer falar sobre isso?

Ele não olhou pra ela. Apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Não é só por que você é lindo. Você é divertido e inteligente.

- Amaldiçoado...

- Todos os homens deste lugar podem dizer o mesmo.

- Mas todos eles poderiam tocá-la. Beijá-la. Fazer amor. Sem o risco de matá-la.

- Talvez.

- Então, eu pergunto mais uma vez. Por que eu?

- Por que não você?

Ele suspira de frustração.

- Por favor, me diga.

- Eu já disse.

- O que quer que nós temos... Um dia não será o bastante. Você vai sentir falta de toque.

- Nem tudo é sexo. Apesar de eu ser uma cientista, eu acredito no amor. Não ria, mas acredito que duas pessoas possam se amar além do físico.

- E você me ama?

- Sim.

- E não sente falta de sexo?

- Sexo não é nada sem amor. Amor é amor. Mesmo sem o sexo.

- E se um dia você sentir falta de fazer sexo com alguém?

- Eu não sei. Prefiro não pensar nisso agora. O que está realmente te incomodando? É sexo? Você quer fazer sexo? Podemos fazer.

- Não. Não podemos.

- Dite...

- Você deveria ir. Agora. Não se envolva mais comigo.

- Dite... Não faça isso. Não desista assim tão fácil...

- Vá, por favor. É melhor assim. Não precisamos prolongar essa tortura que chegará inevitavelmente ao fim.

- Eu disse que te amo. Você poderia ao menos me responder se sente o mesmo?

Ele fica calado, implorando para que ela dê fim aquela tortura. Para que ela apenas dê o fora dali e procure um homem pra amar. Sua vida não estava mais em perigo. Cronos já tinha o que queria e não exigia mais a morte das mulheres. Dite desejava que ela voltasse a sua vida normal. Voltasse pra família pra quem ele a via telefonar às vezes para dar notícias.

Se ele a amava? Ele preferia que ela fosse feliz com outra pessoa do que infeliz com ele. Isso sempre fora prova de amor para os humanos. Seria pra ele também.

Carol limpa uma lágrima que escapa pelo canto do olho e sai do quarto de Dite. Ela nem chegou a contar a ele a surpresa. Que ela tinha produzido um soro e queria que ele estivesse presente pra testá-la. Ela fecha a mão em volta do frasco selado no bolso do jaleco e continua andando.

**-oOo-**

Ella, Shura, Maya, Mask, Dohko, Mia, Shion e Liv chegam ao Aeroporto na Valáquia. Eles desembarcaram e já começavam a pegar suas malas. Traziam passaportes falsos providenciados por Dite, mas não tiveram qualquer problema com burocracia. Dite era eficiente nessas horas. Ella providenciou o avião, apesar de que Mask poderia ter teletransportado todos para lá em um segundo.

Enquanto Shion pegava suas malas, Dohko ao seu lado começa a sentir os pecados de alguém. Um pai bêbado que espanca os filhos. As imagens da cinta e dos punhos cerrados atingindo a carne das crianças começa a invadir sua mente e o imortal se vira imediatamente dirigindo-se para o homem.

- Dohko? Pare! Maldição!

- Gosta de espancar crianças? - Ele ergue o homem pelo colarinho, já dominado o suficiente por Ira para falar com duas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhor Dohko? - a mão de Mia repousa no braço do guerreiro, imediatamente chamando a atenção tanto de Dohko quanto de Ira. - Não o machuque, por favor. Sei que ele merece, mas o senhor Shion disse que não podemos chamar atenção...

Dohko larga o homem no chão.

- Dessa vez você teve sorte, desgraçado...

- Obrigada, senhor Dohko...

Dohko abraça Mia e dá um beijo nela. Ira recuou por ela. Dohko às vezes sentia-se fraco por não ser capaz de conter o demônio e agora admirava Mia por ela ser forte o bastante pra fazê-lo. Como Dohko amava essa garota. Assim que sua mente era invadida por imagens de violência trazidas por Ira, elas eram subjulgadas por imagens de amor do dia anterior quando ele e Mia transaram pela primeira vez.

- Dohko... Você precisa saber se controlar mais. Se tivesse agredido aquele homem, toda a segurança do Aeroporto estaria em cima da gente nesse momento. Você não se lembra do treinamento que eu...

- Hã... Shion? - Era Liv se debatendo nos braços de um homem que tentava agarrá-la e despí-la. - Uma mãozinha aqui?

Um minuto depois, o homem voa através da janela de uma loja, completamente espancado, ferido e sangrando, enquanto Shion emburrado puxa Liv pela mão, caminhando a passos largos.

- Você ia dizendo?

- Nem uma palavra, Dohko.

- Vamos embora! - Rosna Mask. - Todos os Caçadores da Romênia deve saber que estamos aqui, agora!

O grupo parte. Funcionários das Empresas Draculz esperavam com carros para buscá-la.

- Demora muito pra chegarmos lá, Ella? - Pergunta Mask.

A garota não responde e apenas entra na limusine com Shura, ignorando Mask.

- Mas como ela é rude!

- Deixa pra lá. Não vamos lidar com isso agora.

As limusines se dirigem até a mansão de Ella, um castelo que não devia nada a Fortaleza dos próprios Senhores, mas muito mais luxuosa. A dos Senhores era velha e reformada, repleta de modernidades como TV's e video-games de última geração. A mansão de Ella parecia um palácio antigo no ápice do luxo e opulência dignos da monarquia, com obras de arte, mordomos e tudo que definia o termo realeza.

Assim que desceram das limusines, Mask novamente caminhou até Ella e puxou-a pelo braço.

- Ei! Vai me dizer por que está me ignorando assim?

- Agora você quer conversar? - Ela puxa o braço – Vai se catar, ok? Encontrem acomodações para meus convidados. Eu e Shura iremos para o meu quarto.

Os mordomos fazem uma reverência e começam a carregar as malas. Mask rosna para o que tentou pegar sua mala e carregou-a ele mesmo até seu quarto. Mask não se surpreendia pelo fato de Ella e Shura estarem juntos. Ele esperava que os dois se acertassem. Mas não entendia a animosidade da garota para com ele, considerando que já foram amantes.

- É por minha causa. - Diz Maya. - Ela não gosta de mim.

- Ella não é ciumenta. Nunca foi.

- Não é ciúmes. Eu a sequestrei, no fim das contas.

- Ok, ela não gosta de você. Mas ainda não entendi o problema dela comigo.

- Pra mim parece ciúmes.

- Ciúmes de que? Ela e Shura não estão juntos? Foram até para o banheiro juntos transar, sem dar a mínima pra ninguém.

- Você não entende muito de mulheres, não é?

Maya adentra a mansão, deixando Mask pensativo pra trás.

- Eu acho que nem os deuses entendem vocês. E eles as criaram.

A feiticeira sorri. Ela tinha um belo sorriso, Mask percebe. E de repente, reparando em Maya, ele esquece por um momento o problema "Ella". O mordomo leva a todos para seus quartos. Shion se hospeda com Liv, Dohko com Mia. Quando é hora de hospedar Mask e Maya o mordomo pergunta se eles ficarão juntos num quarto ou separados.

Mask olha para o quarto de imensas portas no fim do corredor, pra onde Ella puxa Shura e em seguida para uma constrangida Maya que não sabia o que dizer. Afinal, os dois estavam juntos? Ele a beijou duas vezes. Mask sentiu-se atraído por ela desde o início e por isso chegou até a se afastar de Ella, praticamente jogando-a pra cima de Shura. Mask não imaginava se teria algum relacionamento com Maya a princípio. Ela era uma mulher extremamente bela, é verdade, mas ele era um ogro horrendo e com o corpo marcado de cicatrizes e queimaduras. Aliás, ele era assim exatamente para evitar contato com mulheres e agora estava se perguntando se tinha algo com Maya.

- Vamos ficar juntos!

Ele puxa Maya para dentro do quarto e bate a porta na cara do mordomo. Atira a mala no chão e abre as janelas com um quase murro.

- Você quer se acalmar? O que a Ella faz te preocupa tanto assim?

- Não estou preocupado com isso. Só estou puto com o comportamento idiota dela.

- Ela está com raiva, e daí? Dê tempo a ela de se acalmar.

Maya coloca sua mala ao lado da dele. Ele ainda estava de costas, apoiado na janela, olhando para a paisagem das montanhas.

- Por que disse ao mordomo que vamos ficar juntos?

- Porque eu quis.

- Você está com raiva de mim?

- Não.

- Então, pare de agir feito um grosseiro. Qual o seu problema? Até parece que você está com ciúmes dela. Você me beija duas vezes, age como um cara legal de vez em quando, mas quando está perto dela, age feito um touro bravo! Eu sou o que? Um estepe? Alguém pra você fazer ciúmes na sua ex-namorada?

Mask ri com desdém.

- Hah... Ela não era minha namorada. A gente só trepava.

- Olha, eu vou pedir outro quarto pra mim. Eu não vou ficar aqui dividindo uma cama com você nesse mau-humor de corno! E o que passou pela sua cabeça afinal? Que vamos dormir juntos?

Maya pega sua mala novamente e enquanto se dirigia a porta, Mask se teletransporta, impedindo sua passagem.

- Saia da frente. Ou eu vou socar sua cara de novo, Mask.

- Eu não estou com mau-humor por causa dela.

- É por que, então, porra?

- É por você! É porque você ainda tem receio de nós!

As palavras a empurram pra trás com um baque. Ela não responde, pois no fundo sabe que é verdade. Mask não estava com ciúmes de Ella e Shura. Ele estava sofrendo porque queria ter alguém. Mesmo que fosse só a "amizade colorida" que ele tinha com Ella. E agora, isso acabou. Ele queria Maya e não a tinha.

- Eu sinto quando você me beija. Receio. Você se contém.

- Bom... Eu nunca disse que... Eu nunca falei nada sobre ficar com você! Você me pediu ajuda e eu ajudei!

- Entendi. Você não sente nada por mim. Pode deixar que eu vou procurar outro quarto.

Quando Mask ergue sua mala, Maya diz um feitiço que faz o objeto cair no chão novamente, pesado. Mask não tenta pegá-la de novo. Apenas encarava a mulher, esperando pelo que ela diria a seguir.

- Você tem razão. Eu não perdoei vocês ainda. Ainda tenho ressentimentos. É isso que queria ouvir?

- Nós já pagamos pelo que fizemos.

- E por isso, acreditam que não devem mais nada a ninguém? É isso?

- O que você quer de mim? Se eu pudesse desfazer a merda que fiz, eu o faria. Não há um dia em que eu não penso em voltar no tempo e desistir de abrir aquela porra de caixa. Se eu já não disse isso antes... Sinto muito por termos matado Pandora.

Maya chora. Após anos, ela finalmente deixa tudo sair. Toda a dor e a tristeza. Viveu tanto tempo, prolongando a própria vida através de artes proibidas e magia negra, com o intuito de se vingar dos Senhores e agora não conseguia. Ela se apaixonou por um deles e ao fazê-lo, ela sentia como se estivesse traindo Pandora.

Mas, no fundo, que direito ela tinha de julgar Mask quando sua alma também era obscura? Magia negra vem com um preço. Absorver almas pra se rejuvenescer vai contra todas as leis naturais. Maya também era amaldiçoada de certa forma. Não muito diferente de uma vampira de almas pra sobreviver.

Mask se aproximou dela. Segurou o rosto dela bem próximo do seu.

- Perdoe-me... - Ele rouba-lhe um beijo. Leve como uma carícia, antes de beijá-la novamente, mas com fervor. - Eu quero ficar com você. Se eu não posso ter paz com o resto do mundo, gostaria ao menos de tê-la com você.

- Por que?

Ele não responde. Apenas a beija novamente. Com ainda mais fervor. Ela retribui o beijo, também sedenta dele. Ela o abraça para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, sentindo a língua dele invadindo sua boca. As mãos dele, descendo por suas costas até sua bunda e o corpo dele prensando-a contra a porta do quarto. Os lábios de Mask agora estavam em seu pescoço, beijando-a e mordiscando-a.

Maya começa a puxar a camisa de Mask para cima, expondo o corpo musculoso e cheio de cicatrizes dele. Corpo pelo qual ela não sentia repulsa. Apenas lhe dava um ar mais másculo que ela adorava. Maya ainda era uma mulher com um padrão de beleza diferente da época atual. Na época dela, as garotas realmente curtiam as cicatrizes e ela não mudava de opinião. Não importa quantos séculos tenham se passado. Nem se lembrava de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que esteve com um homem pela última vez. Não tinha tabus quanto ao sexo, outra herança de sua descendência grega arcaica.

Mask beijava seu seio, por cima da camisa e do sutiã. Ela estava usando uma camisa xadrez cujos botões foram arrancados quando Mask a puxou, revelando os seios contidos no sutiã. Ela gemeu quando ele os mordiscou de leve. Mask a ergueu pelas pernas fazendo-a laçá-lo pela cintura e prensando-a ainda mais contra a porta.

Maya arrancou a camisa danificada e jogou-a de lado. Mask abriu o sutiã e liberou os seios. Eram belos seios, de pequenos pra medianos, mas sensuais. Rijos de prazer. Mask desamarrou o cabelo castanho dela que estava preso num coque. A mão de Maya desceu até o zíper da calça jeans do guerreiro e a abriu. O membro duro dele saltou pra fora da cueca e ela o segurou com a mão para massageá-lo.

Mask continuava chupando os seios dela. Ele a colocou de pé novamente no chão e começou a abrir o jeans, abaixando-o. Agora, ela estava apenas de calcinha. Mask enfia a mão dentro da calcinha dela e a toca. Enfia os dedos dentro dela, arrancando gemidos e deixando-a úmida. Os lábios se unem novamente e dessa vez, ela o morde.

Maya puxa a calça de Mask para baixo, deixando-o totalmente nu. Ele a ergue pela cintura e a leva até a cama. Larga-a sobre o colchão macio e a forma como seus seios balançam o excita. Mask abre as pernas dela, massageando o próprio membro e esfregando-o na cavidade úmida dela.

Ajoelhado na cama, Com as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura, com um único movimento, ele a invade. A preenche por completo. Ele era grande. Ela é tão quente. Maya se contorce sobre a cama, agarrando os lençóis, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Tão deliciada. Tão extasiada.

- Você não irá pra lugar nenhum. É minha. Ficará comigo.

Tão dominador, tão forte, tão másculo. Mask ergue uma das pernas dela até seu ombro, enquanto Maya se apoia nos cotovelos, olhando pra ele. Mask a penetra até o fundo, tombando sobre ela, chegando tão perto que poderiam se beijar. Maya o puxou pra um beijo faminto, enquanto Mask continuava enfiando com força.

Ela estava enlouquecendo com as estocadas dele. Tão firmes, fortes e vigorosas. Mask realmente fazia sexo como o guerreiro que era. Parou de repente, retirou-se dela, quase fazendo-a implorar pra não parar, mas ela não teve tempo de dizer nada. Virou-a de bruços e puxou pela cintura.

Ela entendeu o que ele queria. Ficou de quatro, sentindo a mão dele deslizar por sua bunda.

- Você é linda... Perfeita...

- Depressa... Enfia de novo. Não pára agora, Mask...

Mask não se demora e a penetra novamente. Segurava-a pela cintura e investia novamente, com força para levá-la ao ápice do prazer, como ela gostava. Nunca teve frescura na hora do sexo. Gostava do homem que ia direto ao ponto e Mask era assim. Enfiando com força e sem gentilezas, como ela gostava. De repente, Mask gozou dentro dela, levando-a a um orgasmo devastador.

Maya caiu de bruços sobre a cama e Mask sobre ela. Seus corpos suados grudaram um no outro e ambos ficaram ali, recuperando o fôlego. Mask rolou de lado e ela se aninhou no peito dele, acariciando-o.

- Perdoe-me por tudo que eu já lhe fiz...

- Está tudo bem. Eu te perdôo...

Mask aninha Maya para ainda mais perto de seu corpo e a beija. Sua mão aperta o seio e seu membro pulsa, roçando na bunda dela. Ele ainda não estava preparado pra parar. Queria mais. Faria mais. Muito mais. Maya também estava desejosa, louca pra sentir mais dele.

Mask a vira para si, e deita-se sobre ela. Maya abre as pernas para convidá-lo e Mask roça o pênis em seu sexo.

- O que?

- O que foi...?

O demônio da morte rugia. Rugia enfurecidamente.

- PUTA MERDA! AGORA NÃO!

- Mask... O que...?

Mask desaparece, clamado pelo chamado dos mortos. Muitos mortos. Um oceano de morte e gritos de desespero, movendo-o através do tempo e do espaço. Gritos abafados pelas injúrias de Mask e os protestos do demônio.

- Mask! Ai, não acredito!

Maya soca as almofadas, emburrada.

**-oOo-**

Ella sai do banheiro enrolada no robe, após um banho relaxante, enquanto Shura relaxava na cama. Ela senta-se na penteadeira, escovando os cabelos molhados, e passando creme no corpo.

- Você não acha que está sendo meio dura com o Mask?

- Dura? Eu ainda estou puta com vocês e aquela história de "me deixar ficar com você".

- Se você está puta comigo, tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar.

- Só por que eu estou com raiva, não significa que eu não posso ficar com tesão. E sexo zangado é gostoso.

Shura sorri. Ella foi realmente uma bênção em sua vida. Nem acreditava que já cogitou a ideia de não ficar junto dela. Ela era tudo que Shura e seu demônio precisavam. Dor para aliviar o demônio, prazer pra aliviar sua dor.

- Então, onde está o artefato?

- Nas catacumbas, abaixo do Castelo. Meus antepassados esconderam lá. Nossa história é muito longa... E muito sombria. Faz mal pros negócios ser associada a um monstro. As pessoas não podem saber de nossa maldição.

- Então, você não é a única da família que carrega uma maldição?

- Não. Minha família inteira é uma família de tarados por sangue. Pessoas com quem os Draculz casam acabam também se tornando obcecados por sangue. Você verá tudo no livro da Família Draculz onde nossa história é contada.

- Sem ofensa, mas... Por que estamos aqui? Por que não vamos logo pegar essa coisa e levar de volta pra Buda?

- Que pressa, querido. Você está visitando a Romênia. Aproveite a estadia... Aproveite a vista...

Shura olha para o robe molhado, que revela as curvas de Ella.

- Eu já estou aproveitando.

- Esse é o espírito. Não há por que termos pressa. Não há caçadores aqui. Podemos aproveitar um tempo juntos... E não é fácil entrar nas catacumbas. Eu nunca consegui. Tem algum segredo.

- Segredo?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Meus antepassados queriam impedir pessoas de entrarem lá. Não seja impaciente, querido. Tudo a seu tempo. - Ela se levanta balançando os cabelos. - Como estou?

- Perfeita... A mulher mais linda que já vi em toda minha vida...

- Ah. Você é um cavalheiro tão romântico...

Ella caminha até o imenso armário embutido.

- Logo o jantar estará servido, Shu. Você deveria se aprontar.

- O que há de errado com a forma como estou vestido?

- Você parece um soldado. Nada de errado, você fica gostoso com essa roupa, mas não estamos aqui pra dar tiros. Vou escolher uma roupa pra você.

Ella sai do armário com um terno.

- Isso?

- Você deve ficar delicioso de terno. Eu vou deixar aqui e você se arruma.

- Eu não vou usar isso!

Ella o ignora e volta a se arrumar.

**-oOo-**

Phoe estava de pé sobre o tatame da academia, praticando Kenjutsu. Mime estava observando-a há vinte minutos, sem entender qual o propósito de ficar "dançando" daquele jeito com uma espada na mão. Quando por fim ficou cansado de olhar em silêncio, ele finalmente desabafou:

- Por todos os deuses, mulher. Qual o seu problema? Como uma mulher pode ficar tanto tempo dançando? Tem coisas mais interessantes que deveria fazer do que essa dancinha aí.

- Ainda achando que cada mulher aqui deveria cair aos seus pés?

- Claro! Eu sou absolutamente irresistível!

- Isso não me seria muito útil não acha?

- Eu sei que você não pode enxergar...

- Ah, agora você sabe? - Ela sorri.

- Sim. Anya me contou. Mas enfim, se o seu receio é de não poder me ver, eu posso garantir que sou um homem lindo. Qualquer mulher com quem eu tenha dormido pode lhe dizer isso.

Phoe embainha a espada.

- Eu posso vê-lo. Se eu quiser.

- Como assim? Você pode deixar de ser cega quando quiser?

- Não. Eu posso vê-lo com minhas mãos.

- Vá em frente. Adoro mãos femininas me tocando.

- Só vou tocar seu rosto. - Ela diz como aviso.

- Pode me tocar todinho querida. Onde você quiser. E eu falo sério.

Phoe dá um longo suspiro e estende as mãos para ele. Suas mãos tocam o rosto dele, sentindo as curvas do pescoço, do nariz, da boca, dos olhos. Sua mente absorve cada detalhe do rosto de Mime.

- E aí? Eu sou ou não sou lindo?

- É normal.

- Normal? - Ele pergunta ultrajado. - Deuses do Olimpo. Você é realmente cega.

- E você é um gênio por se dar conta disso sozinho.

- Estou entediado. Você é entediante.

Phoe larga a Katana de lado de vez. Era impossível se concentrar com Mime tão perto de si.

- Você entende que por ser cega, eu percebo o mundo ao meu redor de uma forma diferente de vocês? Beleza exterior não tem tanto valor assim pra mim. E não é agindo como se cada mulher que cruze seu caminho fosse uma parceira sexual em potencial que você me conquistará.

Agora, ele sorri e olha pra ela, interessado.

- Então você pensa em se entregar a mim?

- Minha família deve ser amaldiçoada também... Nunca vi atrair tanto pervertido. Nem em um milhão de anos eu ficaria com você.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo.

Ela dá de ombros.

- Tem razão, não sei. Então, não me fará falta.

- Anya me prometeu um harém e chego aqui, todas as mulheres estão comprometidas ou cegas. Eu acho que vou pra cidade. Anya foi encontrar com o namorado dela. Ela ao menos me diverte. Sem ela esse lugar não é interessante pra mim.

- Desculpe se estou entediando você...

- Não é sua culpa, querida. Você não tem culpa de ser tediosa. Fala pro carinha com cara de menina que eu vou pra cidade e volto em algumas horas. Ou amanhã, quem sabe? Beijo.

Phoe suspira e volta a seu treinamento. De repente, ela pensa ter ouvido um som ao longe. Sua audição era aguçada como a de um predador. Ocorrência comum em deficientes visuais. Os outros sentidos se aguçam e ela era uma assassina treinada, apesar de tudo. Phoe era acostumada a mapear o ambiente ao seu redor, utilizando-se de todos os meios possíveis.

Audição, olfato, contagem dos passos. Tinha uma memória excelente. Estava na fortaleza há poucos dias e já a conhecia por inteiro, memorizando quantos passos são necessários pra chegar a cada canto do local. Prue a ajudou nessa parte e a própria irmã talvez não conhecesse o local tão bem quanto ela.

O barulho parece ter vindo do quarto de Dite. Ela se dirige até lá, contando os passos. Ao adentrar o local, ela sente o cheiro ferroso, inconfundível, de sangue.

- Dite?

Silêncio. Mórbido silêncio. Phoe fica preocupada e decide seguir a trilha de sangue. Seguindo o cheiro de sangue, Phoe ouve os lamentos e resmungos de Mime caído no chão.

- Mime?

- Sim... Sou eu... Puta merda!

- O que fizeram com você? Você está bem?

- O melhor possível pra um fígado esfaqueado, filhos da puta!

- Quem? Quem esteve aqui?

- Caçadores. Levaram seu amigo infectuoso e a namorada dele... Assim que meu fígado regenerar eu vou cortar o pau de cada um...

- Agora você parece minha irmã. Levante-se e vire homem. Vamos atrás deles.

- E você ao menos sabe por onde começar?

- Ex-Caçadora. Eu tenho uma ideia, sim. Preciso que você dirija.

- Certo. Vamos caçar os filhos da puta, Caçadora...

**-oOo-**

Carol acorda amordaçada numa van. O rosto do homem a sua frente, era Alberich. Ele parecia mal. Parecia muito mal. Como se estivesse doente. Pálido e fraco. Tossindo. Doente? Essa não... Carol olha para o lado e vê Dite inconsciente com a garganta cortada.

- Oi, Carolina. Lembra-se de mim? Claro que não se esqueceu da noite incrível que tivemos, né? Pode ficar tranquila. Não vou te machucar. Vim aqui pra te salvar...

Ele remove a mordaça de Carol.

- Alberich! O que está fazendo aqui? O que fez ao Dite?

- "Dite"? Essa coisa tem nome? Você também está traindo a raça humana?

Ele tosse novamente e vê sangue manchando sua mão.

- Oh meu Deus! Alberich! Você precisa de cuidados médicos urgentes... Todos precisamos...

- Cale-se! Nós vamos fugir... Eu vim te salvar... - Mais tosse. Mais sangue.

- Você vai espalhar uma epidemia pela cidade, Alberich... - Carol começa a se sentir tonta e fraca. - Você tocou... Espalhar... Peste...

Aos poucos, ela desmaia. Alberich a acorda com tapas no rosto.

- Fale! Pra onde foram os outros demônios! Nós arquitetamos um ataque pra encontrar a fortaleza vazia! Onde estão os demônios, Carolina!

- Não... Sei... Doente... Preciso... Médico...

- Mentira! Diga! Onde estão os outros demônios? O que estão tramando? Nós vimos anotações... Romênia, Vaticano, Brasil! O que os demônios querem lá, Carolina? Responda!

Carol sentia a dor tomá-la e mergulhava mais e mais na escuridão. A voz de Alberich ia se perdendo e aos poucos se tornando um eco em sua mente. Seria esse seu fim? Os idiotas Caçadores tocaram em Dite. Logo estariam todos infectados e mortos. E talvez a população de Budapeste desaparecesse do mapa.

**-oOo-**

Mia contou em detalhes para Dohko a respeito da visão que teve, durante o sexo. Ela contou com detalhes sobre a mulher que viu. A imagem era nítida em sua mente ainda. Dohko ouviu tudo com seriedade pensando em cada palavra.

- Isso nunca aconteceu antes, senhor Dohko.

- A mulher que você viu era Pandora.

- Pandora? Tem... Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- E o que significa essas visões, Senhor Dohko?

Ele balança a cabeça e a abraça, confortando-a.

- Eu não sei. Mas vamos descobrir juntos, linda.

Dohko admira a menina que permanece forte após mais um tormento surgir em sua vida. E era isso que Pandora era. Um tormento. Um nome de mau agouro. E só de pensar que Mia poderia estar em perigo, ele fica nervoso.

Mas ele a fez prometer que veria apenas sorrisos no rosto dela daqui pra frente e pra isso, ele mesmo faz algo que nunca se pegou fazendo, desde que foi amaldiçoado. Ele sorri. Para dar a ela confiança. Para dar a ela alegria.

- O senhor tem um sorriso lindo.

- É por sua causa...

Dohko acaricia o rosto da garota, beijando-a ternamente. Mia adorava a forma como Dohko a beijava. Com um gesto tão simples, ele transmitia amor, calor, segurança e conforto que ela nunca teve sua vida inteira.

Mia o amava perdidamente.

**-oOo-**

Aldebaran, Camus, Aiolos, Mu, Noele, Jordana, Alex e Morgana chegam aos quartos de hotel. Se instalam e se reúnem num dos quartos para conversar.

Morgana mostra a Mu o desenho de seu mais recente sonho. A mulher que ela viu portando a cabeça de Cronos. Parecia extremamente familiar. Mu reconheceria o rosto em qualquer lugar. Saori, guardiã do demônio da Esperança. A traidora. A mulher que liderava os Caçadores numa cruzada sem fim contra os Senhores do Submundo.

- Se ela é realmente o olho... - Diz Aiolos. - Isso significa que Saori vai assassinar Cronos.

- Como? Cronos é um deus. Como Saori pode assassinar um deus? Ela é tão poderosa assim? - Pergunta Debas.

- Sabemos que imortais podem ser assassinados. Decapitação. Pelo visto, o mesmo vale pra deuses. - Mu aponta pro desenho.

- Talvez nossas teorias estejam corretas, afinal. Se Cronos e Reia estão brigando entre si, e nós somos seus peões, Saori pode estar mais perto de vencer essa guerra para Reia.

- Ou para si mesma. - Completa Morgana.

Mu concorda.

- É verdade. A Saori pode muito bem trair Reia. Ela é ambiciosa e traiçoeira o bastante pra isso. - Diz Aiolos.

- Temos de tentar entrar em contato com as outras equipes. - Responde Camus. - Vou ligar para Mask e Saga.

Jordana estava maravilhada. Estava no Vaticano e sua mente já queria estudar tudo ao seu redor. E estar ali com Camus só tornava tudo melhor.

**-oOo-**

- Bem-vindos ao Brasil! Minha terra natal! Floresta Amazônica! Respirem esse ar puro!

A viagem foi longa. De Budapeste para São Paulo. De São Paulo pra Floresta Amazônica num voo fretado com escala em Palmas no Tocantins até chegar a Manaus, de onde seguiram em Jipes para a Floresta Amazônica. Segundo o mapa, em algum lugar daquela floresta, estaria um dos Artefatos Místicos que os guiaria até a Caixa de Pandora.

- Estou amando esses mosquitos!

- Ah, amor! Calma, eles não são tão terríveis.

- Se mais um mosquito me picar eu vou precisar de uma transfusão de sangue! - Diz Charlie matando um com um tapa.

- Eu trouxe repelente aqui em algum lugar... - Malu revira a bolsa. - Aqui está! Aproveitem bem!

- Uma floresta selvagem, cheia de perigos e cheia de animais selvagens! Não fica melhor que isso!

- Já será uma ótima viagem se não encontrarmos Caçadores.

- Até aqui? - Pergunta Malu.

- Até aqui. - Responde Prue. - Existem Caçadores no mundo todo. Eles têm muitos recursos e dinheiro. Muitas fachadas. Do que você puder imaginar, eles estão por trás.

- Tanto esforço pra tornar o mundo melhor... Se pusessem esse esforço todo em ajudar pessoas ao invés de fazer guerras, poderiam realmente fazer alguma diferença...

Ao ouvir as palavras de Malu, Prue não pode evitar um peso no coração. Apesar de que ela nunca engoliu a baboseira dos Caçadores, ela já foi um deles. Ela dedicou sua vida a caçar e matar o homem a quem ela agora ama. E essa mácula provavelmente não deixará seu peito tão depressa.

Mas, por outro lado, outro peso enorme foi retirado de seu peito. Quando Prue finalmente admitiu seus sentimentos por Milo e se entregou a ele (plenamente e de livre vontade, desta vez), ela sentiu-se finalmente feliz. Sentiu-se livre e mais amada do que já se sentiu antes. Amava Milo. Amava estar com ele. Ele a fazia feliz. Prue nunca imaginou que superaria a morte da mãe, mas ali estava ela. Feliz.

O grupo chega a uma cidade pequena no meio do mato.

- Vou providenciar um lugar pra comermos e comprarmos suprimentos. Vocês se divirtam por aí enquanto tia Malu faz compras!

- Vá muito longe!

- Alô? - Saga atende o Celular. Número satelital. Graças aos deuses Dite trabalhava duro pra manter os Senhores milionários, pois essa ligação sairia cara. - Uhum... Saori. Entendi.

- Más notícias, querido?

- Foi só ouvir o nome Saori, não é?

- Saori? O que tem a Saori?

- Tori! Fale mais baixo! - Charlie a repreende. - Pode haver Caçadores por aqui!

- Ah isso é fácil de resolver.

Tori caminha até o meio da pequena cidade.

- EI! TEM ALGUM CAÇADOR AQUI? ALGUÉM COM TATUAGEM DE CAÇADOR?

Um grupo inteiro de Senhores e suas acompanhantes fazendo facepalm depois.

- Viu? Não tem ninguém.

- Como se eles fossem simplesmente dizer: "Eu aqui! Agora atire na minha cabeça!"

- Ih desestressa, Japinha! Cruzes! Se tiver Caçadores, agora, eles virão pra cima de nós. A gente mata eles aqui invés de matá-los na hora em que encontrarmos a coisa misteriosa lá.

Malu volta com as compras e coloca-as no jipe.

- Já podemos almoçar. Ali naquele bar tem algo parecido com comida decente.

- Não vamos. Antes que não levemos um tiro na testa...

Quando o grupo adentra o bar, um homem mau-encarado pega um celular e começa a ligar. Em seu pulso, abaixo do relógio, havia uma tatuagem do infinito.

- Eles chegaram...

**-oOo-**

Phoe e Mime entraram em contato com Shaka e Desir. Estes entraram em contato com Sebastian que estava visitando a namorada, Shina. Phoe se lembrava dele. Conversavam de vez em quando. Ela não sabia na época que ele era um lobisomem e que havia se infiltrado nos Caçadores para procurar pela namorada. Quando Phoe soube que Shina teve o bebê tomado pelos Caçadores, ela decidiu que seria eterna inimiga dos malditos.

Eles passaram a noite procurando Caçadores e interrogando-os. Phoe nunca usou tanto sua espada quanto naquela noite. E nunca ouviu tanta abobrinha de uma única boca igual a de Mime.

- Pelos deuses. Como você consegue lutar tão bem sendo cega? Ver você se mover com essa espada é a coisa mais sexy que já vi na vida!

- Será que você pode fazer silêncio? Estou tentando ouvir...

- Ouvir o que? Os tiros voando sobre nossa cabeça?

- Calado!

Ela se concentra. Os dois caçadores disparavam suas armas sem parar e ela contava uma a uma as balas, escondida atrás da caçamba. De repente, ela ouve o barulho das armas vazias. Um, dois clicks e os caçadores logo começariam a trocar os pentes para uma nova saraivada de balas. Phoe se levanta num rompante e corre na direção deles.

"_Vinte passos até o carro onde eles estão refugiados..."_

Phoe salta sobre o capô do carro, correndo por cima deles.

"_Digam alguma coisa!"_

- Mas que po...

- De onde essa piranha sai...

"Bingo!"

Já sabe exatamente onde os dois estão. Ela salta entre eles, sacando a katana e cortando-os. Um na garganta, outro no estômago, fazendo as entranhas saltarem pra fora. Com um giro de seu corpo, ela finca a katana no peito do primeiro e o empurra com o pé, pra remover a espada e desferir o golpe de misericórdia decepando a cabeça do segundo que tentava inútilmente segurar os intestinos pendurados. Com leveza e graciosidade, Phoe limpa o sangue da lâmina com um lenço e leva-a novamente a bainha.

Mime se aproxima dela com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Puta merda, mulher! Como você fez isso?

- Você fala demais... Pode parar de falar um segundo?

- Claro...

- Obrigada. Já ouvi os outros. Estão a duas quadras daqui. Vamos embora.

- Por falar nisso, eu fiquei excitado vendo você lutar.

Facepalm.

Phoe alcança Sebastian, Shaka e Desir. Eles encontraram um homem doente. Com os mesmos sintomas da doença com que Dite infecta as pessoas. Shaka lê a mente do homem, absorvendo seus segredos, histórias, vergonhas... Tudo. Ele absorve tudo.

- Então? - Pergunta Sebastian.

- Ele viu Dite e sua mulher. Caçadores os mantinham presos numa van indo em direção a saída da cidade.

- Já posso seguir o cheiro. - Sebastian.

- Basta seguir a trilha de corpos. Vejam. Mais humanos doentes.

Mime tinha razão. Não eram apenas os caçadores que eles mataram que se espalhavam pelas ruas, mas pessoas doentes. Elas caíam, tossindo e sangrando. Eles já podiam ouvir ambulâncias correndo até ali.

"_Vamos procurar Dite antes que Budapeste se transforme numa cidade fantasma."_ - Diz Shaka.

- Espere... - Diz o homem doente. - Vocês... São os anjos não são?

Eles se entreolham.

- Sim. Nós somos.

- Eu sei que estou morrendo... Por favor... Me abençoem...

Shaka se ajoelha e olha para o fundo dos olhos do velho.

"_Parta em paz, homem. Você está abençoado..."_

Shaka não tinha qualquer poder de abençoar. Mas aquele homem merecia ao menos esta gentileza pela vida que os Senhores e os Caçadores lhe tomaram. Deixaria ao menos o homem partir em paz.

De repente, Mask surge diante deles, nu e xingando mais palavrão que um marinheiro.

- Porra! Inferno! Buceta! Caralho! Justo agora! Mas que porra aconteceu aqui?

- Mask? - Pergunta Shaka. - Por que está nu?

- Não enche! Eu vou coletar as almas desses filhos da puta e assim que eu acabar quero saber que porra está acontecendo aqui!

- Você talvez queira vestir ao menos umas calças antes que chamem a polícia. - Mime gargalhava desesperadamente.

Phoe estava vermelha e agradecida por ser cega. Até mesmo Desir estava rindo descaradamente. Até mesmo Shaka torceu levemente os lábios diante da situação do amigo.

- Puta que pariu! Mas que PORRA! - Mask arranca uma alma de um corpo e desaparece.

**-oOo-**

Budapeste. Halal Foghaz, a Prisão dos Mortos. Há alguns anos, os piores criminosos da história da cidade eram mantidos ali, até que se revoltaram contra os carcereiros e os massacraram. A prisão estava fechada, até que os Caçadores passaram a usá-la como base de operações. Carol acorda com um balde de água no rosto, deitada no chão úmido e sujo. Tossindo e sentindo frio, ela lentamente abre os olhos e se depara com Alberich. Ele estava horrível. Pálido, cuspindo sangue.

Carol se lembra. O idiota tocou Dite e se infectou com a peste. Deve ter infectado cada Caçador ali dentro e pessoas da própria cidade. Qual a situação da população, Carol se perguntava. Já teriam colocado a cidade em Quarentena? Haveria muitas pessoas morrendo?

- Maldição... O que há de errado comigo?

- Alberich... Precisa de cuidados médicos! Você tocou no Dite... Guardião da Doença! A população inteira de Budapeste está em perigo!

Carol tosse e cospe sangue também. Por todos os deuses, ela tinha sido infectada! Alberich a tocou também!

- Doença... Isso explica tudo... Os cientistas estão estudando seu amigo demônio... Logo ele será dissecado... Descobrirão uma cura...

- Não existe cura, idiota...

E como um flash, o frasco no bolso de Carol lhe vem a mente. Ela desenvolveu um anticorpo. Não sabia se funcionaria, mas talvez ainda não estivesse condenada. Só precisaria de uma forma de se inocular e esperar pelo melhor. Os Caçadores deveriam ter um. No laboratório onde Dite está. Se conseguisse escapar de Alberich e passar despercebida pelos caçadores antes de acabar morta, poderia procurar uma seringa ou algo parecido para injetar o soro em si mesma.

- Nós já informamos nossos Grupos ao redor do mundo, Carolina... Os demônios não tem como vencer esta guerra. Eu posso te proteger, se ficar do meu lado... Diga que vai ficar do meu lado...

- Não pode nem proteger a si mesmo. A doença já deve estar te matando...

- Muitos morreram, é verdade... - Vomita sangue. - Mas me recuso a morrer antes de ver os demônios exterminados!

- Por que os odeia tanto? Nunca te fizeram nada...

- NADA?

Carol sabia o que vinha pela frente. Uma tragédia pessoal pela qual Alberich culparia os Senhores.

- Minha noiva... Foi assassinada... Por causa deles e do veneno que eles espalham pelo mundo!

- Você é ridículo, Alberich... Vocês Caçadores são ridículos. Arrumando desculpas para a maldade da humanidade... Nada vai mudar sem eles.

- Mentira... - Ele a segura pelo pescoço. - Mentira. Você foi seduzida pelo mal...

Alberich tem uma crise de tosse e começa a vomitar sangue. Sangue começa a vazar pelos olhos e ouvidos e por cada orifício do corpo até que ele cai no chão e começa a ter convulsões. A visão foi a coisa mais assustadora que Carol já viu em sua vida. Um pesadelo para assombrá-la por anos, mais terrível do que qualquer coisa que o demônio de Aiolos poderia fazer a ela, a garota suspeitava.

Carol procura a chave da cela nos bolsos de Alberich e abre o portão. Do lado de fora, ela vê vários caçadores mortos, espalhados pelo chão, infectados e mais ainda morrendo. Eles caíam no chão, cobertos de sangue e convulsionando até a morte. Quanto tempo até que Carol morresse? Quanto tempo realmente ficou apagada?

Seguindo a trilha de corpos mortos, e andando apesar de estar com a visão turva e girando diante de seus olhos, ela acaba encontrando o laboratório. Dite estava deitado e acorrentado a uma maca. Apesar do corte horrível na garganta, ele parecia estar respirando.

Carol só podia esperar pelo melhor, afinal, ele é imortal. Enquanto a cabeça dele estiver no lugar, ele pode se recuperar, certo? Deus, ela espera que sim.

Difícil pensar pela febre e a dor nas juntas. Maldição, que doença terrível! Ela jamais imaginaria que fosse tão terrível!

Revirando o laboratório, ela encontra a seringa. Pega o pequeno frasco em seu bolso. Estava intacto. Fazer tudo isso sozinha e doente não seria fácil, mas ela precisa se concentrar.

"_Concentre-se Carol! Faça o que deve!"_

Ela amarra o elástico no braço, prendendo a circulação para encontrar a veia. Mão tremendo, precisa de firmeza. Com muito esforço, Carol injeta o soro. Pronto. Está feito. As chances de sobreviver são mínimas. A o soro nem havia sido testada e as chances de se desenvolver uma cura pra uma doença desconhecida na primeira tentativa são mínimas, mas ela não tinha mais nada em que se apoiar.

E se morresse não teria Dite. Não teria ficado com o homem que ama. Sim, que ela ama. Ela poderia morrer ali e nunca ter ficado junto dele. Talvez morresse sem vê-lo pela última vez. Precisava dar ao menos um beijo nele. Morrer sem ao menos tê-lo beijado? Não. Ela precisava fazer aquilo para morrer sem arrependimentos.

Lentamente ela se aproximou da maca e se inclinou sobre os lábios dele. Não tinha nada a temer. Ou o soro funcionaria ou não funcionaria. E ela já estava infectada, não poderia ser infectada novamente.

Tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus e o beijou. Cálida e ternamente. Deitou-se ao lado dele na maca e continuou beijando-o. Não queria morrer longe dele, então morreria em seus braços. Beijou-o mais. E mais. Até que a escuridão a cobriu por completo.

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Krika Haruno:** Carol sempre tem o remédio certo pro Dite. Cura tudo! Eu também acho que o soro dela vai funcionar... 9.9

**Lebam:** Eu senti falta dos Top's! Gosto de ler reviews grandes! XD Dite de belo adormecido? Eu acho que Carol (e a dona dela) aprova isso... 8D

**Margarida:** Às vezes eu acerto no ponto, né? Vou pensar em mostrar as vozes de cada um. Infelicidade Shakespeareano? Demônios cultos esses não? 9.9 PS.: Um momento de silêncio pelo Alberich (o que esse sujeito tem que as mina pira tanto? x.x)

**RavenclawWitch:** A maldição do Mask trollou ele pra valer dessa vez, né? Eu tava imaginando essa cena há um tempão. Até resolvi não ser tão mal e deixar o Mask aproveitar um pouco antes de deixar a Maya na mão... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Confesso que as cenas de Dite e Carol me deram um gosto bom na boca. Por que eu tava embananado pra saber como ia resolver o problema dessas duas cerejas. E o Shion... Ele deveria ser mais exemplo pro Dohko, né? [apanha]

**Mache-san:** Vou te dizer... Escrever tanta cena Darkest... Não é fácil não! x.x Mas receber reviews das pessoas que estão gostando faz o esforço valer a pena. Eu encaro esse sacrifício... É difícil, mas eu persevero... 9.9

Primeiro: pode dar opiniões sim. Segundo: Fala qual amiga apresentou a fic pra você que eu tô curioso! XD

Enfim. Vamos ao capítulo.

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 29 - Cura**

Sua garganta doía. Doía como o inferno, sentindo a carne se regenerando de maneira forçada. Estando recluso há tanto tempo, Dite não se lembrava da dor de ser ferido dessa forma. Sua garganta queimava como ácido, era tão... Agonizante. Contudo, parte de seu corpo sentia uma sensação boa. Uma sensação de prazer.

Dite abre os olhos lentamente, ainda de visão turva, tentando reconhecer o ambiente ao redor. Não reconhece. Dite se levanta de súbito, olhando para os vários corpos ao redor. Mortos. Dezenas de corpos mortos pelas chagas da sua doeça. Os símbolos de infinito nos pulsos só podiam indicar uma coisa. Caçadores!

Ele se lembra agora! Caçadores invadiram a fortaleza, cortaram sua garganta e... Se infectaram! Provavelmente infectaram outras pessoas com quem tiveram contato! Infectaram... Carolina! Carolina estava deitada ao seu lado, abraçada a ele. Seus lábios estavam escorrendo sangue, ela estava pálida.

- Não! Não, não, não! O que aconteceu? Doença! Doença!

A voz do demônio ecoa em sua mente, como um murmúrio.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

"_Os humanos estúpidos o tocaram. Disseminaram a peste. Pensei que isso fosse bastante óbvio."_

- Eu teria visto... Não apareceu nada nas minhas câmeras. Eu teria visto, os alarmes...

"_Os humanos devem ter encontrado uma forma de passar por tudo isso..."_

A voz de Doença era quase de satisfação.

- Não... Por favor, não deixe que ela morra...

"_Que diferença faz? É só uma humana. Se queria tanto foder, poderia ter feito antes..."_

- Como?

"_Se Luxúria pode ir pra cama com uma de cada vez, você também poderia... Ainda seria misericordioso de matá-la após fodê-la..."_

- Pare, seu monstro... Eu não quero que ela morra, eu a amo...

"_Amor... Sentimento estúpido. Sentimento humano..."_

Dite beija os lábios de Carol.

- Salve-a... Eu imploro a qualquer deus que estiver ouvindo que poupe a vida dela e eu faço qualquer coisa...

"_Porque isso sempre funcionou tão bem pra você... Implorar aos deuses que te ignoraram por todos estes séculos..."_

- Cure-a...

"_Por que eu faria isso?"_

- Eu já não sofri o bastante? - Ele a ergue nos braços. - Não basta? Você já me tirou tudo. Não tire ela...

- Dite...

- Carolina... Fale comigo...

- Dite... Eu injetei o soro... Não sei se está funcionando...

- Do que está falando, Carolina?

- A cura... Eu injetei em mim mesma... Mas não sei se vai funcionar...

- Por que? Você sequer testou?

- Não tive tempo... E não sei se vou sobreviver... Eu não tinha nada a perder e queria dizer que – Tosse. Sangue. - Que eu te amo, Dite... Eu queria que você fosse feliz, mas não pude... Sinto muito...

Dite a abraça com força e a beija. Com as últimas forças que lhe restavam, Carol retribui o beijo. Os lábios unidos eram tão doces que ela esquecia da dor. A dor era anestesiada e ela flutuava na escuridão, sentindo sua visão aos poucos desaparecer.

Dite sentia um sofrimento indescritível em seu peito. Era seu? Por um momento ele pensa que era Doença. Ele imagina se Doença era capaz de sentir algo por Carol e talvez estivesse sofrendo pela perda dela.

"_Por que ela fez isso?"_

- Fez o que?

"_Ela se sacrificou... Por você... Por nós... Por quê?"_

- Porque ela me ama...

"_Isso... É amor?"_

Dite imagina que Doença nunca havia experimentado a sensação de ser amado. Amor não existe no inferno e não existiu na vida de Dite enquanto ele esteve na Terra. Doença foi tocado pela coragem de Carolina. Por sua dedicação a Dite. Amor por um demônio que não merece amar.

"_Toque-a..."_

- O que? O que quer dizer?

"_Eu removerei a maldição..."_

- Você pode... Fazer isso?

"_Doença é meu poder, mais do que meu nome. Sim, eu posso controlar a maldição..."_

- E por que nunca fez isso antes? - Dite gritou.

"_Nunca tive razão pra fazê-lo... Agora eu tenho. Mas não o farei de graça... Exijo um pagamento..."_

- O que você quer?

"_Ela... Para mim. Para nós. Para sempre... Quero sentir essa mulher como você a sentiu e mais..."_

Dite teve um acesso de ciúmes. Dividir Carolina com Doença era absurdo e inaceitável, mas mais absurdo e mais inaceitável seria deixá-la morrer. Era uma oportunidade única pra ele. Doença permitiria que ele tocasse apenas ela, sem ferí-la. Ainda estaria condenado se tocasse outra pessoa qualquer, mas teria ela. É mais misericórdia do que Dite poderia esperar do demônio da Doença.

- Ela viverá?

"_Sim."_

- Tenho sua palavra?

"_Ela viverá."_

- E se estiver mentindo pra mim? Esperança é um demônio...

"_Não sou aquele verme. E se eu estiver mentindo, a situação não ficará pior do que já está."_

Justo. É verdade. Pior não pode ficar. Dite não tem nada a perder. Ele toca a testa de Carol e a beija rapidamente. O demônio começa a sugar a doença do corpo dela. Aos poucos Dite vê sua aparência melhorando. O sangue desaparece da boca dela, as feridas se fecham, a pele volta a ser da linda morenice que ela costumava exibir e pela qual ele se apaixonou.

- Está funcionando...

"_Sim. Eu permitirei que a toque. Mas apenas a ela..."_

- Sem machucá-la?

"_Sem machucá-la."_

Carol abre os olhos assustada. Estava nos braços dele. Nos braços de Dite. Ela não sentia mais dor, nem a morte se aproximando. E quando Dite a beijou, ela nem se importou. Apenas cedeu ao beijo e retribuiu.

- Como...? Como eu fui salva?

- É uma longa história...

- Não vou a lugar algum...

- Sim.

- Sim o que?

- Você me perguntou na Fortaleza, se eu te amava. A resposta é sim. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa ou pessoa... E nunca vou te deixar...

- Você está me tocando...

- Sim...

Ela olha para o peito dele. A Borboleta ainda estava ali. Negra, avarenta, de uma forma estranha, sensualmente adornando o peito nu do guerreiro.

- Como? O soro...?

- Doença. Ele... Está quieto.

- Então, poderemos ficar juntos?

- Pra sempre... Pra sempre, meu amor...

Shaka, Sebastian, Mime, Mask, Desir e Phoe chegam a fortaleza. Encontram os dois sobre a maca, se beijando intensamente e ficam boquiabertos. Haviam corpos de caçadores mortos por todos os lados. Dite e Carol ouviram as vozes, mas não deram atenção. Queriam apenas apreciar o momento.

- Aaaahhh! Qual é? Até ele tem uma mulher agora? Chega... Na volta, me deixem na cidade que eu vou arrumar uma mulher urgente! - Diz Mime.

- Você poderia aprender uma ou outra coisa com ele se quiser realmente uma mulher pra amar. - Diz Phoe.

- Eu não quero mulher pra amar, querida. Eu só quero uma que me dê prazer por algumas horas. Não sou exigente.

Phoe suspira. Mime era mesmo incurável.

- Dite. Não quero interromper e nem vou perguntar por que você está tocando a mulher sem matá-la, mas você tem algumas explicações a dar.

- Quando chegarmos em casa, Mask.

O amigo assente.

**-oOo-**

De volta às florestas do Brasil, os Senhores embrenham na mata, dirigindo seu jipe. Segundo o mapa, estavam bem próximos do local onde o artefato supostamente se encontrava. Mas tudo que encontraram foi um pequeno lago. Esperavam alguma coisa qualquer que lhes desse um indício de que estavam no lugar certo ou de que havia um esconderijo para um artefato divino escondido ali, mas não encontraram nada.

- Vamos erguer acampamento aqui e descansar. Logo em seguida, buscaremos nas redondezas por alguma pista.

- Estou satisfeito... - Kanon pega um saquinho de Doritos da mochila pra comer.

- Com água não precisaremos nos preocupar. - Diz Prue. - Talvez possamos pegar alguns peixes quando as provisões acabarem.

- Comida não será problema enquanto pudermos caçar. - Diz Aiolia.

- Que calor... Que tal a gente nadar pelado?

- Milo! - Prue o repreende.

- O que? Você nada de roupas?

- Não vejo a hora de ficar pelado com você num lago, Milo...

Milo dá de ombros. Tori reaparece no meio do mato com um facão na mão que ela usava para cortar os arbustos.

- Não achei nada parecido com o que procuramos. Ou indícios de onde esse artefato possa estar.

- Ah dane-se. Eu vou dar um mergulho.

Milo começa a tirar toda a roupa e ficar completamente nu.

- Porra, Milo! - Charlie vira o rosto. Não era pudica, mas não tinha interesse em ver outro homem nu além de Saga.

- Puta merda... Milo!

- Ei! Me ame como eu sou! - Ele diz antes de saltar na água. - A água está uma delícia.

Milo mergulha novamente enquanto os outros voltam a sentar-se e procurar informações no mapa. Estavam todos exaustos de tanto procurar. Pelo menos não haviam visto caçadores em seu encalço.

Milo volta de baixo d'água gritando por eles.

- Acho que encontrei algo!

- O que?

- Debaixo da água! Uma caverna!

**-oOo-**

Noele e Aldebaran visitaram os arquivos do Vaticano. Noele passou o dia procurando por informações sobre artefatos gregos, mas não havia nada remotamente relacionado aos artefatos que procuravam.

Aldebaran não estava mais suportando o tédio e a constante perturbação de saco de Derrota que insistia para que Aldebaran vencesse logo a aposta.

"_Não tem ninguém aqui... Vamos, pegue a mulher, jogue-a sobre a mesa e foda logo!"_

"_Você nunca cala a boca?"_

"_Nós não podemos perder! Não podemos perder!"_

"_Cala a boca... Eu farei isso do meu jeito..."_

"_Como preferir... Não vá chorar depois..."_

Aldebaran parecia confiante, mas não estava tanto assim. Ele não tinha jeito com mulheres. Pelo menos não mulheres como Noele. Ele só se envolvia com mulheres vazias e fúteis do Pandora's que não se preocupavam com quem ou o que lhes abrisse as pernas desde que tivessem um orgasmo. Mulheres como essas não eram desafio algum, uma vez que já estavam drogadas ou bêbadas o suficiente pra esquecer todo o pudor.

Aldebaran fingia andar pelas prateleiras, olhando pros livros. Não ousava tocá-los por aviso de Noele. Ainda reunia coragem para fazer sua jogada. Mas o que faria? Transaria com ela ali, como Derrota sugeria?

"_Eu já teria comido..."_

"_Cala a porra da boca..."_

"_Bicha..."_

Aldebaran se aproxima de Noele por trás e começa a massagear os ombros dela. Mulheres gostavam disso, certo? Milo disse uma vez que era romântico.

- Aldebaran? O que está fazendo?

- Você parece tensa. Precisa relaxar um pouco. Já está aí há horas.

- É importante. E estou acostumada a fazer bastante pesquisa. Sou professora.

- Mesmo assim. Você deveria relaxar...

- Assim eu não consigo... Concentrar...

Estranho. Antes de Marcus morrer eles estiveram numa situação parecida. Marcus invadira seu escritório durante a noite e interrompera seu trabalho com uma massagem e um pouco de indiscrição. A massagem de Aldebaran ficava mais lenta e mais lenta até que ele para e a mão dele alcança o seio de Noele. Ela tinha seios grandes e fartos. Ele gostou. Ficou duro. Noele ficou tensa.

- Aldebaran...? O que está fazendo?

- Te ajudando a relaxar...

Ela pega a mão dele e o faz parar.

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas... Não sou esse tipo de mulher e aqui não é lugar pra isso! Tire suas mãos de mim.

Aldebaran estava morrendo de vergonha. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Como pôde ser tão estúpido. Ele sentiu a indignação na voz dela. Ela agora teria nojo dele. A derrota estava cada vez mais perto e só a lembrança da dor o fazia tremer.

- Me desculpe, eu...

- Não diga nada. Não estou acreditando que você realmente fez isso. O que você estava pensando...? - Ela se contém para não fazer um escândalo. - Nunca mais me toque assim de novo. Ouviu bem?

Aldebaran pensa em se desculpar, mas o erro já tinha sido cometido e não podia voltar atrás. Nada do que fizesse adiantaria. Pedir desculpas parecia um ato tão ínfimo e insignificante. Aldebaran teria de aceitar que fez uma bela burrada e não poderia voltar atrás.

De repente, Noele ouve uma voz conhecida, que há muito tempo não ouvia. A lembrança da voz apenas arranhava a superfície de sua mente.

- Espero que não esteja pecando, heim mocinha? - Vinha a voz do alto falante.

Os dois olham pro lado e veem através da porta de vidro inquebrável o Padre Castillo.

- Eu disse a você que demônios são reais, Senhorita Noele. Mas você não quis escutar.

Pelos dutos de ar, um gás estranho invadia o recinto. Noele e Aldebaran começaram a tossir.

- Quem...? - Aldebaran não consegue falar de tanto que tossia.

- O palestrante... Padre Castillo...

- Padre?

- Caçador, filho de satã. Um servo do bem que erradicará o mal do mundo. Pela glória do anjo.

Aldebaran via vários caçadores se aproximando por trás do Padre Castillo que sorria sadicamente.

**-oOo-**

Mask retornou da fortaleza após a coleta de almas e convocou os senhores a procurarem logo o artefato.

Ella caminha até as catacumbas, levando o archote para iluminar o caminho. O resto do grupo a segue. Ao contrário do resto da mansão (ou seria um castelo?) ali era sujo e fedorento. Fedia a podridão e cadáveres. Não era nada com que eles já não estivessem acostumados.

Chegaram ao fim da escadaria, onde Ella começou a acender os archotes nas paredes iluminando um enorme portão selado. Diante do portão havia um pódio com um livro.

- A história do Clã Draculz... Escrito por Vlad Draculz desde que ele reconquistou o país. Eu já li várias vezes o livro, mas não encontrei uma forma de entrar aqui.

- Posso ver o livro? - Pergunta Maya.

- E o que você espera encontrar aqui que eu não tenha encontrado?

Maya franze o cenho.

- Ei, eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas...

- Eu te odeio.

- Ella!

- O QUE? - Ela grita com ele como nunca gritou antes. Sua respiração estava arfante, Mask nunca a viu tão nervosa.

Sim, Ella odiava Maya. Não a perdoaria por tê-la sequestrado. A maldita bruxa não só a hipnotizou, como a aprisionou. Ella não podia ser aprisionada. Não admitiria ter sua liberdade tomada. O sentimento era como claustrofobia para Ella. A maldição alimentava sua sede de domínio e poder e o que Maya fez a ela foi uma tortura cruel. Não a perdoaria e agora, dava-se conta de que odiava Mask por ter levado a maldita pra fortaleza. Odiava-o ainda mais por ter trepado com ela dentro da sua casa! Sim, ela sabia muito bem o que os dois estavam fazendo no quarto! Notava os olhares de Mask para Maya o tempo inteiro enquanto Ella era só afastada e jogada para os braços de Shura como se fosse um objeto do qual ele se cansou de usar. Poderia ter perdoado Mask trepando com qualquer mulher naquela fortaleza, porra, nem se importaria se fosse qualquer uma delas! Mas não Maya. Não a mulher que ela mais odiava!

Ella se volta para o livro.

- Não consigo me teletransportar para o outro lado desta porta.

- Feitiços poderosos. Posso senti-los. Por todos os deuses o que este homem foi capaz de fazer pra erguer uma barreira tão poderosa?

- Do que está falando?

- A energia que permeia aqui é maléfica... Magia negra da mais poderosa. Corruptora...

- Não aguenta, vá embora. Ninguém precisa de você aqui...

- Escuta aqui, sua...

Maya é segurada pro Mask que a refreia.

- Ouça aqui, Bruxa... Não ouse erguer a voz pra mim em minha casa ou eu lhe mostrarei exatamente como meu ancestral ergueu esta barreira. Uma dica? Ele tinha o título de "Empalador"!

Maya se desvencilha de Mask.

- Você está me dando nos nervos, Ella! O que você tem?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu tenho! Agora, segure essa mulher ou da próxima vez que ela abrir a boca eu não respondo por mim!

Shura toca o ombro do amigo, num sinal de recuo.

- Diz que... Pra abrir a porta, seria necessário o sangue amaldiçoado pela morte. Eu tentei usar meu sangue várias vezes, mas nada aconteceu...

- Talvez não seja seu sangue. - Diz Liv.

- Meu sangue é amaldiçoado. Assim como meu ancestral. De quem mais seria.

- Você também é um cadáver?

Liv se aproxima do livro.

- Um sague amaldiçoado pela morte, significa sangue de alguém que já morreu. - Responde Maya, confirmando a teoria de Liv.

Ella olha feio pra mulher novamente, mas não diz nada.

- E como seu sangue não funciona, por lógica, não se refere ao sangue de seu antepassado, Vlad.

Liv começa a passar as páginas do livro, procurando por alguma coisa.

- Deve haver algo aqui que nos indique o que seria necessário pra entrar aqui. Ou ao menos o sangue de quem seria necessário...

Mia sente um desconforto, como se algo estivesse atraindo-a para o interior da porta.

- Eu sei. - Maya levanta a mão. - Posso falar agora?

Ella não responde. Só encara Maya com seu olhar mais mortal e assente.

- "A amaldiçoada pela morte" é Pandora. Foi a fama que ela ganhou depois que vocês... Enfim. Precisamos do sangue de Pandora. E você não tem o sangue dela.

- Você tem? - Mask pergunta a Maya.

Ela balança a cabeça negando.

- Não éramos realmente parentes. Eu fui adotada.

Mia olha para Dohko. Ela não dizia nada, mas seu olhar perguntava a mesma coisa que Dohko se perguntava: Poderia ser ela? Uma descendente de Pandora?

- Isso não faz sentido! - Esbraveja Ella. - Por que Vlad lançaria um feitiço que apenas uma descente de Pandora poderia abrir e não seu próprio descendente.

- Não foi Vlad quem impôs a condição. Ele ergueu o feitiço sim, mas quem impôs a chave de sangue foi Zeus.

Todos olham pra Shion. Shion passou bastante tempo viajando entre o Olimpo e a Terra e sabia de muitas coisas que aconteciam no lar dos deuses.

- Você sabia que isso estava aqui o tempo todo e não falou nada? - Perguntou Dohko, irado.

- Eu não sabia que estava aqui. Mas isso... - Ele aponta para uma marca no imenso portão. - É a cara dele.

- Hum... Com licença?

Todos se voltam pra Mia.

Mia caminha até a porta e acaricia o símbolo do feminino.

- Não muito profundo. - Dohko entrega a adaga pra ela. Só o pensamento de ver Mia ferida já o deixava tenso. Mesmo que fosse um pequeno arranhão.

Ela assente.

Mia engole o choro e faz um pequeno corte na palma da mão. Ella imediatamente fica excitada com a visão do sangue. Shura percebendo o semi-transe da amante, a segura. Mia esfrega a palma da mão no símbolo da porta e dá uns passos pra trás. Dohko já ia rasgar uma tira da camisa para estancar a ferida quando Maya segura a mão dela.

- Deixe comigo, meu bem... - Maya murmura palavras numa língua estranha e a mão de mia é regenerada.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, querida.

As portas começam a tremer e lentamente a se mover, abrindo o caminho. Dentro do lugar só havia o cheiro de morte e escuridão. Muita escuridão.

**-oOo-**

Shaka adentra seu quarto e encontra Desir deitada em sua cama. A loira estonteante usava nada mais nada menos do que uma camiseta branca e um shortinho jeans curto. Desde que descobrira quem ela realmente é Segredos não o deixa em paz, exigindo que Shaka dê mais atenção ao Súcubo. Mas Shaka não entendia por que sentia-se tão atraído pelo Súcubo, apesar de não ter qualquer relação com ela ou com o corpo que ela possuiu.

- Pensei que não viria... Se eu não te conhecesse, Segredos, eu diria que está me evitando. - O olhar dela pra ele era faminto. Como se Shaka fosse uma refeição. Se tratando de um Súcubo, provavelmente era verdade.

"_Eu não sou Segredos."_

- Você é. Vocês são um só, não é? É o que acontece quando possuímos um corpo humano. Só a morte nos separa do hospedeiro.

"_Mesmo assim."_

- Pare de conversar na minha mente. É irritante. Use a boca. Não só pra falar.

Shaka não deixa o flerte passar despercebido. Desir não era nada discreta. Segredos resmunga na mente de Shaka, desesperado para tocar a mulher. Desir se levanta e caminha até Shaka, de uma forma sensual e sedutora. A mulher exalava sensualidade. Se a humana já era exuberante assim quando foi possuída pelo Súcubo ou se ela ficou desta forma devido a possessão, Shaka não sabia. Só sabia que Desir tinha classe.

Ela circulava Shaka, como se o avaliasse.

- Você também não escolheu mal, Segredos. - Desliza as mãos nas costas dele. - Você escolheu um corpo apetitoso.

"_Eu a quero! Agora!"_

"_Cale-se."_

"_Possua-a... Agora!"_

"_Eu mandei se calar."_

- Eu pensei que você gostaria do corpo que escolhi. Eu te esperei, sabia? Te esperei por muito tempo... Dois mil longos anos.

Desir abraça Shaka pelas costas.

- E agora que tenho você pra mim... Você se afasta.. Me evita... Seu corpo não gosta de mulheres, Segredos?

Shaka enrubesce. Claro que gostava de mulheres. Não era devasso como os outros, já teve amantes enquanto esteve na Terra, mas nada sério. Apenas casual. Quando sentia bastante vontade de se satisfazer. Muitas vezes, ao levar mulheres pra cama, Segredos as absorvia. Suas memórias, vergonhas e orgulhos. Suas histórias, suas dores. A mente de Shaka era repleta de tantas lembranças que não lhe pertenciam que às vezes era difícil se concentrar no que fazia e as mulheres achavam-no frustrante. Acabavam tendo de tomar as rédeas da situação.

Podia ficar horas ou dias meditando, tentando esvaziar a mente de segredos que não lhe pertenciam.

- Eu... - falar era difícil. Shaka permanecia em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, para evitar que Segredos revelasse algo vergonhoso a respeito dos amigos. - Gosto... De mulheres.

- Você gosta de mim?

- Sim...

- Estou com fome...

E ela parecia mesmo cansada e fraca.

- Não te conheço.

- Conhece. Você absorveu minhas lembranças! - Desir o vira pra si e segura sua face com as duas mãos. - Você sabe quem eu sou...

- Mas eu não sou Segredos... Tem certeza de que me quer...?

- Você é Segredos agora... Agora eu entendo por que você me atrai tanto... Minhas irmãs me disseram que Súcubos não se apaixonam normalmente. Que é muito raro acontecer. Mas quando acontece, é para sempre... Então, estaremos sempre ligados, Segredos. Você e eu.

Shaka entende agora por que sentia-se tão atraído por ela. Sua alma estava realmente ligada a Segredos e o amor do demônio por Desir era seu agora.

Desir nem notou que suas unhas haviam crescido e fincado no peito de Shaka (não que ele tivesse se importado).

- Eu gostaria que você me alimentasse...

"_EU QUERO ELA!"_

Os pedidos de Segredos eram tão insistentes e tão intensos que era difícil Shaka resistir. Desde que a conheceu, sentia um desejo incontrolável pela mulher, acreditando que era seu poder de Súcubo atraindo-o, mas na verdade, era o desejo de Segredos.

Desir estava tão fraca que Shaka pensou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Shaka sentia uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la, assim como da primeira vez em que ela o beijou durante sua meditação. Mas agora, não teria a mente do Súcubo absorvida.

Tocou os lábios dela com os seus e Desir, faminta, invadiu a boca dele com a língua.

Desir já podia sentir a energia quente e sedutora invadindo seu corpo. Tão doce e tão viciante. Ela é prensada contra a porta e beijada. Seus seios são esmagados contra o peito de Shaka e seu membro reage. Desir não estava de sutiã quando retirou a camiseta. Seus seios nus estavam expostos, os mamilos estavam duros. Shaka aperta-os com as mãos. Desir o puxa pelos cabelos para que ele os chupasse.

- Assim! Aaaaahhh... Energia...

A energia que ela sugava a deixava ensopada entre as pernas e louca de desejo por Shaka. Suas mãos passeavam pelo tórax musculoso e abdome definido até encontrar o zíper da calça e o que estava guardado dentro. O membro de Shaka. Grosso e duro.

Desir fica de joelhos, puxando a calça de Shaka para baixo. O pênis dele, ao alcance da boca... impossível resistir. Chupou-o. Chupou-o lentamente como se quisesse degustá-lo ao máximo. Queria mais daquela energia. Precisava de mais!

A energia a invadia e quase era o suficiente pra fazê-la gozar! Desir se coloca de pé e empurra Shaka pra trás até cair sobre ele em cima da cama. Ela era forte, tinha força de Súcubo alimentado. Mas o desejo em seus olhos era intenso.

Desir lentamente massageava o membro de Shaka com uma das mãos, levando-o a enlouquecer.

- Lembra-se de mim, agora? Ou preciso forçar sua memória um pouco mais?

Shaka gemia com a cabeça tombada pra trás quando Desir ficou de pé para remover o short.

- Maldição, não consigo parar... Essa energia... Preciso de mais!

Ela se senta de pernas abertas sobre ele, esfregando seu sexo úmido no pênis dele, sentindo um prazer indescritível. Shaka agarrou a bunda dela com as unhas e ela gostou. A loira pegou as mãos dele e as levou aos seios para que ele os apertasse. Em seguida, ela se inclinou para que ele os chupasse novamente.

- Senti falta do seu toque...

O rosto de Shaka se encheu de malícia quando ele os virou sobre a cama, colocando-se sobre ela. Agora, era ele quem estava provocando-a, esfregando o pênis nela.

- Minha Desir... - Ele lambe o seio do Súcubo e enfia os dedos nela. Desir geme alto.

O rosto malicioso de Shaka a excitava. Tão diferente do rosto plácido e tedioso de sempre. Segredos havia sido aprisionado num corpo tão belo. Loiro de longos cabelos lisos, porte magro, mas definido. Desir absorvia tanta energia que o prazer que ela sentia com Shaka era incomparável a qualquer outro homem que já teve em sua existência. Segredos era um demônio desprovido de energia vital, mas no corpo de Shaka, era um imortal vigoroso com um suprimento infinito de energia. De energia dos deuses gregos que os moldou.

- Segredos... Eu te quero... Agora...

Shaka sorri e lentamente a invade, arrancando um suspiro alto de alívio dela. Finalmente estavam juntos. Estavam unidos. Completos. Duas almas negras separadas pela eternidade e com uma eternidade a frente para compensar. Desir precisa de energia constantemente pra sobreviver e às vezes precisava transar com mais de um parceiro num dia. Mas com Shaka ela absorvia muito mais energia do que o normal.

Shaka a penetrava lentamente, torturando-a, se contendo quando ela precisava de mais. Queria mais. Desir vira Shaka na cama de novo e volta a se colocar sobre ele, cavalgando-o, extraindo mais e mais energia dele. As tatuagens dela ganhavam vida fazendo suas asas se abrirem nas costas e a calda se desprender da perna. As unhas dela cresciam e feriam de leve a pele do peito dele. Desir gemia com o calor que se acumulava entre as pernas e se espalhava por todo seu corpo.

Shaka movia o quadril pra cima, segurando-a pela cintura, cadenciado a cavalgada de Desir. O Súcubo rebolava sobre ele, inclinada sobre ele para que ele chupasse os seios. Adorava sentir a língua dele em seus mamilos.

Desir cavalgava mais rápido, sentindo o gozo se aproximando como uma torrente. Assim que Shaka goza ela sente uma explosão de energia tomar todo seu corpo, deixando-a completamente saciada. Mais saciada do que se lembrava de ter estado algum dia.

Desir caiu na cama, arfando e exausta. Tanta energia fluía pelo corpo dela que sentir-se-ia saciada por dias.

Os corpos dos dois se entrelaçam e Desir beija o peito de Shaka.

- Não me deixe de novo...

- Nunca mais...

Shaka não sabia se o pensamento era seu ou de Segredos.

**-oOo-**

O grupo emerge da água. Nadaram por baixo d'água, no lago e encontraram uma caverna escondida. Era escuro, mas os Senhores tinham bastões luminosos.

- Seus peitinhos estão aparecendo pela camiseta.

Prue dá uma cotovelada em Milo e cobre os seios.

- O que? Tá sexy!

Caminharam por um longo caminho, mal enxergando o que havia diante deles, até alcançarem uma imensa caverna subterrânea, por onde entrava luz ambiente do teto. Haviam caixas por todos os lados, com armas e explosivos. Ouviam vozes baixas de pessoas no fundo. Só poderiam ser Caçadores.

- Maravilha, os caçadores não estão aqui...

- Caçadores até aqui? Como? - Pergunta Malu.

- Parece que a ideia de Vitoria não era tão boa assim.

- Ok, ok... Mea culpa... Já podemos matá-los, agora?

- Calma. Temos o elemento surpresa ainda.

Saga estuda mais ou menos a altura de onde estava a entrada do túnel onde se encontravam. Uns cinco metros talvez. Os caçadores caminhavam de um lado a outro correndo atrás de seus afazeres e gritando ordens.

- Vamos beijá-los!

Até Malu se assusta com o que Kanon acabou de dizer. Ele sorri e dá de ombros.

- Sim, nós vamos matá-los. - Aiolia saca suas adagas.

- Calma grandalhão. Vamos fazer isso do modo esperto. Prue?

Prue exibe o rifle que tinha nas costas e coloca o silenciador.

- Ótimo. Sua mulher fica aqui e nos dá cobertura, Milo. Ela será nossos olhos no céu. Nós vamos tentar matar os Caçadores sorrateiramente e aproveitar o elemento surpresa.

- Somos mais fortes! - Ruge Aiolia.

- Eles são mais numerosos. - Diz Charlie.

Saga assente. Não iria partir para uma batalha insensata contra Caçadores arriscando a mulher mortal que ama.

- Eu vou por ali. - Saga aponta para o caminho da direita. - Kanon, trouxe explosivos?

- Claro que não.

- Você vai explodir aquele carregamento de munições dele. Aiolia fará a limpeza. Rápido, limpo e silencioso, ouviu?

- Vou tentar.

- Charlie comigo.

- E eu? E eu? – Tori perguntou

- Você acha que pode fazer como Aiolia e matar os caçadores em silêncio?

- Absolutamente não.

Saga massageia o ponto entre os olhos.

- Então, espere pelo nosso comando. Esconda-se e quando dermos o sinal, você ataca.

- Chaaaaato...

Naquele momento, Malu se pergunta se estaria realmente fazendo alguma falta ali. Diferente das outras não sabia lutar ou atirar e teria de se manter afastada pra não ser usada de refém.

- Comunicadores ligados. Aguardem meu comando.

Todos respondem "sim" a Saga (Kanon diz "não").

Eles saltam silenciosamente do túnel até o chão e se espalham, esgueirando-se por trás das caixas e contêineres. Saga dá uma adaga a Charlie e a beija rapidamente. Seus olhares dizem tudo que precisam dizer. "Tenha cuidado."

- Aqueles demônios filhos da puta já deveriam ter chegado.

- É verdade. Mal posso esperar pra vingar meu filho. Foi morto atropelado.

- Que merda de mundo é esse que os demônios criaram? Onde crianças morrem atropeladas.

A mesma babaquice de sempre. Charlie sente um arrepio de pensar que já deu ouvidos a essa baboseira. Saga chama a atenção dela para os dois Caçadores que acabaram de passar por trás das caixas onde estavam escondidos. Sincronizados, eles pegam os dois pelas costas e os esfaqueiam. Arrastam os corpos para trás das caixas e os cobrem com um pedaço de lona.

Aiolia se movia como um predador, agachado e caminhando atrás de um caçador distraído que portava uma metralhadora. Ele também o pega por trás, cobrindo sua boca e dá múltiplas facadas nas costas até matá-lo. Arrasta o corpo para um local mais escondido.

Kanon tranquilamente implantava os explosivos na carga de munição e percebe que algumas das caixas contêm dinamite.

- Saga... Esse lugar não vai fazer boom.

- Do que está falando, Kanon?

- Eles não tem dinamite...

- Dinamite? Pra que querem esses lunáticos querem dinamite?

- Você não está chamando eles de lunáticos?

- Cale-se, Kanon.

- Estou ficando entediada.

- Acalme-se! Ok, Kanon, mudança de plano. Saia daí e exploda tudo! Prudence, quando vir as chamas, abra fogo. A vontade. Vitoria... Mate quantos quiser...

Kanon se afasta e se refugia da explosão. Ele pressiona o botão do detonador e manda tudo pelos ares. Saga e Charlie saem do seu refúgio, atirando contra os caçadores e saltando para trás de outro refúgio. Se separam, indo cada um para um lado e dividindo os Caçadores.

Prue acerta a testa de um que perseguia Milo. Quando o Caçador olha para o alto procurando de onde o tiro veio, Milo sai de trás de uma pilha de caixas de armas e acerta o peito dele. E ainda mata mais três que corriam sem rumo pela caverna a procura dos inimigos.

Tori sai de seu esconderijo com uma metralhadora e começa a disparar contra os Caçadores. Uma de suas balas atinge uma caixa de granadas mandando tudo pro ar.

- Yeah! Quantos pontos eu fiz com essa?

De repente, ela está cercada de homens apontando armas, quando Aiolia sai do nada com suas adagas em mãos e mata um pelas costas. Ele toma impulso e salta sobre outro fincando a adaga em seu peito. Os Caçadores consideram Aiolia a ameaça iminente mais perigosa e abrem fogo. Aiolia usa o corpo do Caçador morto de escudo.

Tori, caída no chão pra se desviar do salto de Aiolia, pega sua metralhadora e atira contra os Caçadores novamente. Malu observava tudo amedrontada, enquanto Prue a seu lado atirava nos caçadores com seu rifle e precisão perfeita. De repente, Prue nota um dos Caçadores apontando um lança-foguetes em sua direção. Ela joga Malu pra fora do túnel e salta atrás dela, momentos antes de o túnel ser explodido.

Prue saca uma pistola e atira num caçador que se aproximava. Ela joga o rifle de lado e ajuda Malu a se levantar da poça lamacenta onde tinha caído.

- Vá se refugiar, Malu!

Prue corre por cima de caixas e salta atrás de um grupo de caçadores, atirando neles com disparos precisos. Kanon vê Malu se escondendo atrás de um latão. Ele espera que o que está ali dentro não seja explosivo.

Milo leva uma rajada de balas nas costas e cai, mas imediatamente se vira para atirar no Caçador.

- Filho da puta!

Milo se levanta, sentindo uma dor imensa, mas pega a metralhadora do caçador e parte pra luta.

Saga é atingido por um tiro de escopeta e voa contra a parede da caverna. O cheiro de sangue se espalhava por todo o lugar e Charlie estava vendo que Saga lutava pra conter o demônio. Ela dispara na cabeça do Caçador que o atingiu e grita:

- Saga! Deixe-o sair!

"_Ouça sua mulher. Ela tem mais culhões que você."_

- Sem machucar a Charlie...

"_Já ouvi!"_

Saga libera insanidade. Ele avança em alta velocidade e num piscar de olhos deixa um rastro de corpos quebrados pra trás. Aiolia também já tinha se entregado ao demônio por completo e erguia um homem sobre a cabeça, forçando-o até partir o corpo em dois.

Tori estava envolvida numa briga de facas com um inimigo e assim que ele investiu, ela se defendeu, chutou-o entre as pernas e cortou sua garganta.

Um último Caçador vivo corria para o túnel no fim da caverna. Prue pega uma pistola, mira e puxa o gatilho atingindo-o a distância como se não tivesse a menor dificuldade para mirar a uma distância tão grande.

- Tem algum vivo? - Pergunta Saga, rangendo os dentes e aos poucos empurrando um satisfeito Insanidade para o fundo de sua mente.

- Se tiver não será por muito tempo... - Aiolia estava cheio de buracos de bala, mas sorria como sádico.

- Onde não está a Malu?

Malu timidamente sai de seu esconderijo.

- Já é seguro sair, pessoal?

- Claro que não. Não venha aqui.

Ela abraça Kanon assustada.

- Você está mal?

- Estou ótima.

- Que péssimo. - Ele beija a testa dela.

- Cara! Que emoção! Aquela explosão, aquelas balas zunindo! Nossa, muita adrenalina! Estava sentindo falta disso!

- Eu juro que nunca vou entender sua cabeça... - Responde Prue.

- Nem tente, japinha. Você ficaria mais doida que eu. O que vem agora?

- Saber por que esses putos estavam aqui em primeiro lugar. - Charlie checa o pente. Poucas balas.

- Não deve ser boa coisa se estavam "maquinados" desse jeito. Olha só! - Milo abre uma caixa cheia de granadas. - Eles estavam preparados pra uma verdadeira guerra.

- Sabemos que Caçadores não poupam esforços ou recursos pra lutar conosco. - Diz Saga.

- Mas eles procuram nos capturar. Isso aqui parece arsenal pra uma guerra. - Comenta Aiolia.

De repente, eles ouvem um rugido alto. Um rugido que não se parece com nada que o mundo humano conheça. Selvagem, feroz, antigo... Mítico.

E o rugido vinha do túnel para onde o último caçador fugia.

- Ah não! O que vem agora?

Malu treme.

**-oOo-**

Noele está em uma cela, deitada numa cama. Ao abrir os olhos, sua cabeça lateja de dor. Aldebaran estava acorrentado a parede e gemendo de dor na cela ao lado.

- Aldebaran? Onde estamos?

- Algum refúgio de Caçadores... Provavelmente...

- Podemos escapar?

- Podemos.

- Vão nos torturar?

- Provavelmente.

Noele estava apavorada. Estava com medo de Aldebaran e da vida com os Senhores. Encarando tudo como uma aventura até o momento e não como realmente era. Uma guerra entre bem e mal onde os lados não eram exatamente claros.

Deveria estar preocupada por estar presa nas mãos de caçadores, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no que Aldebaran havia feito no arquivo do Vaticano. Tentou seduzi-la. Tocou-a de uma forma nada imprópria e uma parte dela havia gostado. Uma parte pequena que logo calou-se diante da parte indignada pela ousadia.

- Por que você fez aquilo? Me tocou daquele jeito?

- Não é a melhor hora pra falar disso.

E não era mesmo. Estavam presos por caçadores e provavelmente seriam torturados. Não era a melhor hora pra falar de sentimentos. Mas a mente dela não estava preocupada com aquilo agora. Deveria, mas estava preocupada com Aldebaran e sua estranha investida sexual.

- Podemos não ter outra hora melhor pra falar... Por que me tocou daquele jeito? Sente alguma coisa por mim?

- Não sei... Talvez...

- Me tocou sem saber se... Gosta de mim? O que você pensa que eu sou?

- Eu não sei por que fiz aquilo. Esqueça, ok?

- Você deve ter feito isso por algum motivo. Me diga. Você queria... Comigo? Por que?

- Por que eu preciso. Sou Guardião do Demônio da Derrota. Eu preciso vencer em tudo ou acabo sofrendo.

- Sofrendo? Sofrendo como?

- Dor. Muita dor.

- E o que você precisava vencer? Como você ia vencer alguma coisa me tocando...?

Uma luz se ilumina na mente dela e as peças caem no lugar.

- Você foi... Desafiado a me seduzir?

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Ele não gostava dela. Ela era apenas um prêmio, um troféu. Outra vitória. Outra conquista. Como todas as mulheres que já teve na vida. Sabia que não era belo como os outros amigos, então via cada mulher de sua vida como um desafio a ser vencido. Levá-las pra cama, era o prêmio máximo e uma vez alcançado o prêmio... A mulher perdia a importância. E Aldebaran se sentia um canalha por ter usado Noele daquela forma.

- Você é um monstro... Um demônio...

Palavras duras, mas verdadeiras. Com as quais ele já estava acostumado. Mas pela primeira vez, elas doeram.

- Me desculpe. Você não merece isso. Você merece um homem decente que a respeite.

"_Você vai fazer mesmo isso?"_

"_Antes tarde do que nunca. Já perdemos essa."_

"_Você é mesmo um frouxo..."_

- Eu vou te tirar daqui... Eu prometo... E aí você vai voltar pra sua vida e ser feliz longe de mim.

Aldebaran sente a dor se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Aldebaran sente-se como se estivesse queimando numa cadeira elétrica queimando seu corpo inteiro e acelerando seu coração a ponto de quase explodir. O grito de Aldebaran é tão agoniado que Noele se assusta.

- Aldebaran! O que está acontecendo? Aldebaran! Fale comigo!

Mas Aldebaran era incapaz de falar enquanto estava acometido pela dor da Derrota. Tanto ele quanto o demônio rugiam e rosnavam insanos. Ao mesmo tempo, Aldebaran flexionava os músculos ao máximo, puxando as correntes ao máximo. Era difícil fazer força sendo atacado tão violentamente pela dor, mas Aldebaran ainda assim não desiste.

"_Eu vou vencer! Eu vou vencer! Eu vou escapar!"_

"_Muito... Tarde... Pra isso!"_

"_Cala a boca!"_

Os pulsos de Aldebaran estavam lacerados e sangrando, mais dor para acrescentar a derrota, mas ele não desistia. De repente, as correntes são rompidas da parede e Aldebaran cai de cara no chão. Arrastando-se pelo chão, ele caminha até as barras da cela. Precisava ser rápido, pois logo os Caçadores saberiam que ele estava tentando escapar. Precisava tirar Noele dali.

- Aldebaran! O que você tem?

- Dor... Muita dor...

- Por que?

- Porque... Eu te perdi... Não te mereço... Mas ainda posso te tirar daqui... Te salvar...

Aldebaran torce as barras da cela até que estejam amplas o bastante pra Noele passar para a sua.

- Fique atrás de mim!

Agora, Aldebaran torce as barras da sua cela. Seu corpo ainda doía horrores como sempre doía quando era derrotado em alguma coisa. Os caçadores já começavam a correr para a área de cárcere. Ele caminhava duramente, assaltado de dor, mas continua avançando.

Os Caçadores lutavam pra conter e não para matar, pois sabiam que matá-lo liberaria seu demônio insano pela Terra. Aldebaran teria de contar com essa vantagem. Três de uma vez o atacaram com cassetetes, mas ele tinha outra vantagem que era o fato de que nada que os Caçadores fizessem a ele doeria como a dor da derrota.

Ele segura o primeiro pelo pescoço, o enforca e quebra o pescoço enquanto os outros dois lhe batiam. Mas Aldebaran continuava lutando. Socou a garganta do Caçador, tirando-lhe o fôlego e esmagou seu rosto contra a parede. Virou-se de súbito, esmurrando a cara do terceiro e quando este caiu no chão, pisou no pescoço com força matando-o.

- Vamos...

Noele o segue apavorada. Chegando ao corredor veem que estavam numa instalação que mais lembrava um hospital. A dor estava o sobrepujando. Três caçadores. Foi tudo que ele conseguiu derrubar.

- Noele... Você tem de fugir... E trazer os outros até aqui...

- Vamos fugir juntos...

- Não posso...

Aldebaran cai de joelhos. Suas forças chegaram ao fim e a dor não cessava. Não cessaria tão cedo. Ele estava derrotado. Ao virarem por um corredor, Aldebaran empurra Noele de volta um segundo antes de ser atingido por balas e cair no chão.

- Corra!

Os caçadores se amontoam sobre Aldebaran e Noele decide, chorando, obedecer. Odiava a ideia de abandoná-lo, mesmo que estivesse ressentida com ele, mas o medo falou mais alto e Aldebaran lutava como podia para deter os Caçadores e não permitir que ela fosse capturada.

Noele encontra escadas e começa a descê-las rapidamente, sem olhar pra trás. Precisava sair dali e encontrar os outros, salvar Aldebaran. Mas como escapar dos caçadores dentro do prédio deles? Ela olha em volta e avista a escada de incêndio do lado de fora do prédio. Precisa ser rápida, pois câmeras de vídeo a pegarão logo.

Noele se lembra da vez em que tentou escapar da fortaleza usando uma corda de lençóis e quase morreu. Foi salva por Aldebaran. Naquele momento ele foi tão heróico e galante. Como agora, se sacrificando para que ela pudesse escapar. E ela o abandonou.

Culpa queimava seu peito, como ácido, como fogo. Ela encontraria os outros e voltaria para salvá-lo. Ela devia isso a ele. Queria ter a força pra lutar contra os Caçadores e salvar Aldebaran como ele sempre a salvava. Queria ter perdido perdão por ter sido dura com ele. Mas Noele era só uma humana normal. Não uma guerreira imortal.

Ela chega até a rua finalmente e sai correndo. Precisa se misturar a multidão, se perder e voltar para o hotel, comunicar os outros e orar. Orar para que Aldebaran estivesse bem e salvo quando eles voltassem.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Jules Heartilly:** Dite deve ter aprendido alguma coisa nas sessões de voyeurismo... Menino aplicado, não? Será que na hora do abate ele também vai fazer tudo direitinho? 9.9

**Lebam:** Sim! Foi por isso que a Mia teve aquela visão da Pandora! E talvez seja por isso que a menina seja tão guerreira! O Mime parece querer carregar o legado do Milo, né? Deve ser irmão.

**Dark Ookami:** Achou o demônio da Doença cute? Vish... Essas mulheres de hoje em dia... Vai entender... u.u [apanha]

**Krika Haruno:** Quando se para pra pensar, todos eles estão vivendo um triângulo amoroso meio torto ali, né? Mas com paciência, tempo e cuidado, todo mundo se ajeita! XD

**Mache-san:** Príncipes cuidam das princesas, né? E o Dohko aprendeu isso rapidinho. 9.9

**Notte Di Lucce:** Review dupla! Eba! Primeiro, o que o Luxúria tava cantando na cabeça do Milo era "Ai, se eu te pego" do Michel Teló. E segundo, o bom do Shion é que ele ensina e dá o exemplo, né? 9.9

**Margarida:** Anotado. Chicks dig bad-boys. 9.9 Você tem um hall de demônios dos Senhores do Submundo? Vou continuar trabalhando pra deixá-los cada vez mais peculiares para que seu hall continue crescendo! 8D

Enfim... Vamos ao capítulo.

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 30 - Derrotado**

Aldebaran estava de volta numa cela. Preso. Derrotado. Torturado. Derrota urrava em sua mente, atormentado pela dor e a tortura de Aldebaran apenas piorava. Duas vezes derrotado. A primeira ao admitir que não havia conquistado Noele e a segunda ao ser derrubado pelos caçadores. Seu corpo estava sendo duas vezes atacado.

E Aldebaran teria dias difíceis pela frente. Derrotas insignificantes poderiam significar horas de dor. Duas derrotas como essas? Aldebaran poderia ficar incapacitado por um mês.

"_Parabéns, estúpido. Seus amigos precisam de você e não podem contar com sua ajuda por que você foi incapaz de levar uma mulher pra cama."_

"_Pare de chorar! Devia ter estuprado a mulher!"_

"_Nunca!"_

"_Acha que ela vai foder com você agora só por que você foi bonzinho? Estamos perdidos!"_

"_Cale. A. Boca."_

"_Faça a dor parar!"_

"_Tarde demais pra isso... Agora... Temos de aguentar!"_

Aldebaran não conseguia ouvir nada do que Julian Solo dizia. A dor era grande demais, os gritos de Derrota eram altos demais. Aldebaran nunca foi um desistente (por motivos óbvios), mas já estava pensando em abandonar a vida. Que os Caçadores cortassem sua cabeça e o matassem. Merece ser punido por ser tão estúpido. Mas a dor que mais o atormentava era a de ter perdido Noele para sempre. Como não se deu conta antes de que estava apaixonado? Deveria tê-la tratado com respeito, mas o que ele sabe sobre respeito? Era um guerreiro, não um cavalheiro. Não sabia nada sobre romantismo.

- Derrota, não é? Veja bem, Derrota... Vocês se esforçaram bastante. Mataram vários de nossos homens. Bons homens. Mas sua, perdoe-me o trocadilho, derrota é iminente. Nosso mundo de utopia está muito, muito próximo.

- Julian, querido... Não torture o pobre demônio, por mais prazeroso que seja... E por mais que ele mereça.

Aldebaran abre os olhos para vê-la. Saori, Esperança, sua inimiga. A mulher que já era um demônio antes de a Caixa de Pandora ter sido aberta. E agora, posava de anjo, controlando os Caçadores numa Cruzada para matar seus amigos.

- Se for torturá-lo, que seja por uma razão útil. Para extrair informações dele. Por exemplo, se ele sabe onde está o Olho que Tudo Vê.

- Vai... Pro inferno... Sua puta...

- Demônio desgraçado! Mais respeito com o Anjo!

Saori apenas faz um sinal para que Julian não se exalte.

- Por favor, querido... Não se pode esperar respeito de um demônio que nem o Inferno pôde conter.

- Sim. É verdade... - Julian se recompõe.

- O que foi, Saori? Não gosta de ser chamada de puta? É o que você é, não é? - Aldebaran range os dentes de dor. - Você... Trepava com o Aiolos... E ainda o traiu... Traiu todos nós. Agora... Você trepa com esse humano...?

- Não dê ouvidos a mentiras de demônios, Julian.

- Demônio errado, Esperança... Eu sou Derrotas... Não Mentiras... Mas você sabe disso. Você nos conhece desde o Olimpo não é? Desde que... Nos convenceu a abrir aquela Caixa maldita...

- CALE-SE!

Aldebaran é esbofeteado com tanta força que chega a cuspir sangue.

- Eu sou um anjo, salvador da humanidade! Vocês são a podridão do mundo! - Saori inforcava Aldebaran – Vocês são as chagas que jogam este mundo na escuridão... Eu não vou mais admitir isso! Seus amigos serão capturados, um por um! E eu vou matar vocês!

Julian observava imóvel e indiferente o acesso de raiva de Saori. O fanatismo dos Caçadores não os permitia enxergar através das mentiras de Saori. Não podiam ver o demônio naqueles olhos injetados de ódio. Idiotas. Seguirão Saori até o fundo do abismo e não se convencerão do contrário.

- Eu sei que uma daquelas mulheres é o Olho que Tudo Vê. Diga-nos! Diga-nos qual!

- Vá se foder...

- Maldito!

Aldebaran recebe mais uma bofetada.

- Torture-o, Julian. Acabe com ele, mas arranque esta informação dele. O destino da humanidade depende disso!

- Nem precisa me lembrar, Anjo. - Julian faz uma reverência.

**-oOo-**

Aiolos estava tão sonolento que fechar os olhos era um esforço grande demais. O quarto estava mergulhado na escuridão, com as cortinas fechadas para barrar a claridade. Ele observava com tamanho carinho a mulher deitada, dormindo tranquilamente.

Alex, sua amante. A mulher que acalentava sua alma e o incentivava a superar o inferno de sua vida. Ela valia a pena. Se um dormisse enquanto o outro estava acordado, não teria problemas de Pesadelos invadir sonhos de ninguém.

O problema é que Aiolos se sentiria um inútil dormindo enquanto seus amigos estão lutando. Então, teria de dormir pouco. Umas duas horas por dia, talvez, em momentos de folga. Ou teria de dormir longe de Alex, o que parecia um pesadelo maior do que qualquer coisa que seu demônio poderia fazê-lo sofrer. Ou talvez não precisasse dormir. Era uma necessidade humana. Imortais dormem, mas talvez não precisem. Assim como comem sem a necessidade de se nutrir pra viver. Sono e fome talvez não fossem privações tão duras pra imortais.

Mas é difícil acreditar nisso quando seus olhos estão tão pesados e sonolentos. Noele invade o apartamento, chorando e desesperada, gritando por socorro e retirando Aiolos de seu torpor. Alex também acordou de súbito, assustada, e levantou-se.

Quando chegaram a sala, Mu e Morgana já estavam lá.

- Ajudem! Aldebaran! Os Caçadores o pegaram!

- Caçadores?

- Sim. Fomos capturados... Ele me ajudou a escapar, mas estavam machucando-o! Oh meu Deus!

- Acalme-se. Onde vocês estavam sendo mantidos presos...

- Eu posso levá-los lá! Mas temos de ir depressa... Estão machucando ele...

- Acalme-se. Mu, reuna as armas. Vamos resgatar Aldebaran.

Uma granada de gás invade a janela e a fumaça começa a se espalhar pelo apartamento, fazendo-os tossir. Em seguida, o apartamento é invadido, Noele é golpeada pelas costas com uma coronhada e tiros são disparados. Mu e Aiolos cobrem os corpos de Morgana e Alex antes de serem atingidas e caem no chão.

Os caçadores os desmaiam com golpes no rosto e na cabeça.

- Glórias ao anjo, prostitutas e demônios desgraçados...

Aiolos ia desmaiando aos poucos, devido ao gás e aos ferimentos. E a última coisa de que Aiolos se lembra era da risada maliciosa de Pesadelos ecoando em sua mente.

"_Pensou que ia me manter afastado da sua namoradinha gostosa por muito tempo, não é?"_

"_Fique longe dela..."_

"_Tente me impedir... Ahahahaha!"_

**-oOo-**

Lá estava Alex de novo. O pesadelo novamente. O lugar só podia ser o Olimpo. Tão lindo, com campinas e florestas imensas, templos de mármore branco, enormes e majestosos, adornados com ouro e prata que refletem toda a glória e esplendor dos deuses gregos.

E lá estavam eles de novo, sobre a cama do templo onde Alex se encontrava. Aiolos e Saori. Nus e se amando. O olhar de Aiolos era simplesmente torturante para Alex de tão apaixonado. As palavras que ele dizia a ela no momento do ato, tão romântico quanto ele era pra ela. Aiolos fazia amor de uma forma passional com Saori, assim como fazia com ela. E Alex não sabia se era pesadelos torturando-a ou se apenas mostrando a verdade: Que Saori foi um amor na vida de Aiolos tão grande quanto ela era ou talvez mais.

- Pare, Pesadelos... Pare... Eu não aguento mais ver isso...

"_Sinto muito, mas seus medos são simplesmente doces demais... É minha cocaína, gatinha. E você me deixa ligadão..."_

- Toda vez que eu vejo essa cena, eu... Tenho vontade de morrer...

"_Aaahhh... Assim você só está adoçando mais pra mim... Vá em frente. Morra. Posso te dar uma parada cardíaca. Eu vou caprichar. Como você está dormindo, nem vai sentir... Muita... dor. Tá vendo como sou legal?"_

- Você é um monstro...

"_Obrigado. Mas bajulação não vai te levar a lugar algum comigo..."_

- Por que você faz isso conosco? Com ele?

"_Que tipo de pergunta imbecil é essa? Eu faço por que é minha natureza. Assim como a natureza de vocês é foder suas próprias vidas."_

- Nem todos somos assim.

"_Não leve a mal, querida... Mas eu já nem vejo mais diferenças..."_

- Por que me odeia tanto?

"_Pff... Eu não te odeio. Acorda. Pra falar a verdade, eu meio que convenci o Aiolos a te comer naquela noite da Rússia. Ele não é disso, sabe? Levar estranhas que acabou de conhecer pra cama... Eu dei um empurrão e até que foi bom. Você não é nada má de cama. Engana direitinho com essa carinha doce. Não me entenda mal. Não é pessoal. Eu curto pra valer as transas que você tem com o Aiolos... Mas negócios, são negócios. Eu preciso da minha dose... E o Aiolos pode arrumar outra mulher pra trepar quando quiser..."_

Só a ideia de que ao ir pra cama com Aiolos, estaria de certa forma dividindo a cama com Pesadelos, fazia Alex tremer de pavor e corar de constrangimento. Era como uma forma sinistra de exibicionismo. Será que Aiolos tinha de lidar com o demônio em sua mente, curtindo a transa tanto quanto ele? Arrepiante de imaginar.

- Está dizendo que ele não me ama? Ele superaria minha morte tão facilmente assim?

"_Olha pra essa piranha... Ela era devassa! Eu não estava lá na época, mas revirando as memórias do Aiolos, pude ver que ela fazia coisas que fariam Lilith corar... Se não me engano, ela já deu um ménage de presente pra ele... Então, me diga você. Você acha que ele prefere você a ela? Eu não."_

- Eu sou mais do que "uma pra transar" pra ele... Ele me disse...

"_Claro, boneca. Continue se enganando. Talvez, um dia, você acredite."_

- Me tire daqui! Me tire daqui!

"_Ah, qualé... Estamos só começando! Devo trazer aquele seu parceiro morto aqui pra te consolar? Ele ia adorar isso! Ahahahaha!"_

- Não! Me deixem em paz! Me deixe sair!

Alex sente a bofetada trazendo-a de volta ao mundo dos vivos. E que bofetada forte. Sua mandíbula quase saiu do lugar e sua cabeça se virou com tanta força que pensou que seu pescoço se partiria. Era força sobre-humana. Força imortal.

Alex estava algemada a uma maca suspensa, com as mãos para o alto, segurando-a.

- Oi.

Saori. Ela a esbofeteou.

- Eu te acordei. Não precisa me agradecer. Pesadelos ali estava te dando trabalho, não é?

Saori segurava o rosto de Alex, como se a estudasse. Alex olha para o lado e vê Aiolos surrado, muito ferido, e na mesma situação que a dela. Talvez, pior. Estava dopado.

- Uma mulher tão bonita. Íntegra. Amante de um demônio. Tsc, tsc... O mundo deve estar mesmo um inferno pra mulheres como você aceitarem de bom grado dividirem a cama com demônios...

- Será que você mesma acredita nesta baboseira?

- Alexandra... - Saori faz um tom de reprovação, como de uma mãe decepcionada com o filho. - Não me importa no que você crê. Você não é a única a duvidar dos propósitos divinos. Mas, eu vou salvar sua vida dos demônios, querendo ou não. Você verá quando o mundo for a utopia com que sonhamos que ele seja...

- Já entendi... Seus amiguinhos Caçadores estão nos vendo, não é? Você tem de manter o papel o tempo inteiro... Será que até eles desconfiam de você? Desconfiam que você é tão demoníaca quanto os Senhores?

Discretamente, Saori pisca para Alex.

- Não seja tola, humana. Meus Caçadores creem cegamente em mim. Por que os amo. Por que planejo salvá-los da dor e da morte. Eles preferem morrer a duvidar de mim. Qualquer um deles daria a vida por mim e abraçariam a vida eterna com orgulho.

- Ahahahaha...

Saori a olha intrigada para Alex.

- Meu Deus... Você é mesmo uma atriz e tanto... Preciso admitir...

Alex recebe outra bofetada. Sua cabeça começa a girar. Que força a mulher tinha.

- Eu sou benevolente. Mas não paciente, Alex. E minha benevolência não se estende a demônios ou suas meretrizes. Portanto, ordenarei que sejam torturados até que um se canse de ver o sofrimento do outro e me diga o que eu quero saber. Quero o Olho que Tudo Vê. Uma de vocês é o Olho. E quero saber qual.

- Saori... Tire suas mãos dela...

Saori se volta para Aiolos.

- Ou o que?

Ela se aproxima de Aiolos, bem perto, o suficiente para sussurrar nos ouvidos dele e apalpar seu pênis por cima da calça. Havia desligado a câmera e pedido aos Caçadores para se afastarem dali. Os Caçadores confiaram plenamente e não discutiram.

- Admito que senti saudades suas... Te ver algemado assim me traz lembranças... Estou com vontade de te foder, agora...

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor... Vá se foder...

Alex tinha de admitir que ouvir aquilo a aliviou um pouco. O que havia de errado com ela? Prestes a ser torturada e estava pensando em ciúmes de Aiolos e sua ex-namorada psicótica?

- Estou decepcionada, Aiolos. Isso foi o melhor que pode encontrar pra me substituir? Uma mortal? Eles são divertidos e alguns até sabem o que fazer, mas... São meros brinquedos... Usamos um pouquinho e jogamos fora... Mas não posso culpá-lo. Você sempre foi um idiota sentimental... E por um tempo eu também fui... Compartilhei com você de toda aquela baboseira de criar uma família... Eu ainda o amo. Até hoje.

- Merda nenhuma... Você armou pra nós.

- Por nós! Eu queria o melhor pra nós... Também sou uma guerreira! Tenho meu orgulho! Zeus cuspiu em nossa cara quando entregou a Caixa àquela puta humana! Nós merecíamos mais... Por tudo que fizemos, por todas as lutas, os ferimentos... A dor e o sofrimento! Ele nos tratou como meros escravos, como meras ferramentas! E no fim, nem fomos dignos de guardar seu precioso tesouro... Quem melhor do que nós? Responda-me! Quem melhor do que nós?

Aiolos podia ver uma mágoa legítima no rosto de Saori. Era difícil duvidar que ela estivesse falando a verdade, apesar de saber que ela era uma mentirosa tão boa a ponto de enganar os Caçadores por milênios e milênios afora.

- Esqueça as lágrimas de Crocodilo, Saori... Sei que é mentira...

Ela parecia realmente ofendida.

- Eu te amo! Volte pra mim. Esqueça tudo, vamos viver juntos... Você e eu, como nos velhos tempos... Vamos encontrar a Caixa, escravizar os Demônios e destruir os deuses... Destruir Cronos. Podemos ficar livres...

- Não matarei meus amigos...

- Eles não vão acreditar em mim... Mas eu sei que você, sim. Você ainda me ama, sei que me ama...

Agora, Alex escutava com atenção. As próximas palavras de Aiolos seriam o início ou o fim de sua vida. Sua salvação ou sua ruína.

- Eu te amei. Há muito tempo atrás. Mas depois que você me traiu, você morreu pra mim. Eu te odeio.

Chupa essa Pesadelos! Chupa essa Saori, sua vadia! Ele a odeia! Alex sentiu-se bem em ouvir aquilo.

- Eu te traí? Eu só disse o que todos nós pensávamos! Todos, inclusive você sentiu-se traído! Eu apenas dei voz aos pensamentos! E agora, eu sou a traidora?

Saori se volta pra Aiolos e retira a camisa, sem se importar em ficar nua diante de Alex ou Aiolos. A tatuagem era bem visível, negra, sinistramente delicada entre o vão dos seios, se expandindo até os ombros. Perfeitamente posicionada no meio do tórax de Saori.

- Eu paguei meu preço também, esqueceu? Realmente... Por que eu sou a culpada? Todos fizemos a mesma coisa não fizemos?

- Como os Caçadores ainda não viram isso?

- Eu escondo. Tenho meus meios de escondê-la. - Ela volta a vestir a camisa.

- Você realmente tem um jeito pra tudo, não é? Tem um jeito de escapar e de enganar todo mundo e fazer tudo girar a seu favor... A mim não engana mais...

- É por causa dela? Está dizendo essas coisas por causa dela?

Saori saca uma adaga e aponta para o pescoço de Alex.

- Por causa dessa humana você me despreza? Eu deveria rasgar a garganta dela na sua frente...

- Não toque nela, Saori! Ou eu juro que...

A adaga voa no peito dele. A dor! A dor da lâmina rasgando sua carne e vertendo seu sangue! Queima!

- Já disse que não vou matá-la a menos que me digam onde está o Olho. Mas vou torturá-la. O quanto ela deverá sofrer, dependerá totalmente de você, Aiolos. Aprecie seus últimos momentos com sua putinha...

Saori o beija e arranca a adaga de seu peito, puxando-a com toda a força. Aiolos grita e Saori sai da sala e deixa os dois para trás.

- Aiolos... Não diga nada a eles! Não importa o que façam comigo! Não diga!

Aiolos não respondia. Por que Alex sabia que ele não permitiria que ela fosse ferida. Ainda tinha aquela mania irritante de querer protegê-la do perigo e da dor. Ok, ele não trairia os amigos por Saori, bom pra ela, mas trai-los-ia por ela. Alex não queria que Aiolos ficasse contra os amigos.

- Aiolos... Não diga nada a eles... Não diga...

**-oOo-**

Morgana estava assustada. Sua cabeça estava dolorida pela pancada que recebeu. E estava meio zonza ainda. A cabeça latejava como se um milhão de aspirinas não pudessem curá-la e sua preocupação com Mu estava aumentando.

Ela ouvia as vozes a distância. Era a voz de Mu. Devia estar sendo torturado. Os gritos eram de agonia. Morgana tinha medo de imaginar pelo que estava passando. Apesar de ser imortal, ela não queria sofrimento pra ele.

"_Ei, talvez não devêssemos... Os outros podem se vingar de nós, sabe? Ouvi dizer que Violência e Ira são os piores demônios que existem..."_

"_É... Talvez devêssemos... Desistir..."_

"_Quer dizer... Não quero morrer torturado..."_

Pelo menos Dúvidas está fazendo seu trabalho para tentar livrar Mu de sofrimento. Que ele consiga, pelos deuses que ele consiga! As palavras ecoaram na mente dela como um mantra. Pela primeira vez estava afoita, confiando na capacidade de Dúvidas em arruinar mentes para salvar o homem que ama. Para fazer o que ela não era capaz de fazer. Morgana seria capaz de beijar o demônio se ele livrasse Mu daquela tortura.

Estava amarrada numa cadeira. Mu provavelmente estava ferido demais e a qualquer momento, ela poderia estar na câmara de torturas. Só os deuses sabiam onde e em que condições os outros estavam. Deuses! Se forem reais, talvez a ouvissem! Morgana não via outra escolha senão apelar pra eles. Mesmo que Mu tenha dito que eles são mesquinhos e cruéis e que uma pessoa seria sábia de nunca barganhar com eles. E Morgana sabia exatamente a que deus recorrer. Afinal, se estavam realmente do mesmo lado ele não teria escolha a não ser ajudá-la. Ela é seu olho que tudo vê.

Havia algum ritual ou protocolo praquilo?

- Cronos, rei dos Titãs, eu o invoco... Apareça, Cronos, rei dos Titãs...

Sussurrou seus pedidos de socorro para Cronos. Não sabia quanto tempo teria antes que os Caçadores se aproximasse. Continuou a invocar o rei dos Titãs até que sentisse o ar "congelado" e aquela presença majestosa de poder se manifestando ali.

- Hum... Olá, meu "olho"... Há quanto tempo...

Era ele. Cronos. Parecia mais jovem e vigoroso do que da última vez que o viu, mas era sem sombra de dúvidas, ele. Aquela presença, aquela energia que formigava em sua pele, era inconfundível.

- Cronos...

- Como uma filha pródiga você retorna para mim. Cansou-se de servir aos Senhores?

- Você sempre soube?

- Que você era meu Olho? Eu tive minhas suspeitas.

- E ordenou minha morte...

- Antes morta do que nas mãos de meus inimigos.

- Pelo que ouvi, os Senhores não são seus inimigos. Sua esposa é. E ela está contra eles.

- E acha que são meus aliados? Bah! Não se engane, Olho. São meras ferramentas. Os uso quando me convém. Mas não pense que nutro qualquer simpatia por demônios.

Morgana quis perguntar se era porque havia um dentro dele, mas lembrou-se da parte dos "deuses temperamentais". O temperamento de Cronos fez o tal Saga enlouquecer e quase matar sua namorada, Charlie. Morgana já estava quase se arrependendo de tê-lo invocado.

- Diga de uma vez o que quer, mulher. Embora, eu possa imaginar...

- Ajuda.

A risada de Cronos ecoa alto como um trovão pelas paredes.

- "Ajuda"? E por que eu deveria ajudá-los?

- Você disse que são ferramentas. E pelo que vi, são bem úteis. Conserve-as.

- Não pode fazer promessas por eles, mulher. Demônios são desobedientes, como o fato de você estar viva, prova muito bem! Terá de oferecer outra coisa.

O que Morgana poderia barganhar com Cronos? Não tinha poder, não tinha como servi-lo... Não, ela é o Olho que Tudo Vê. Ela tem valor, tem poder e tem informação! Informação é poder! Ela teve uma visão sobre Cronos. Viu-o morto pelas mãos de Saori.

- Eu posso oferecer algo...

- E o que seria esse algo?

- Eu posso oferecer informação... Eu sou o Olho que Tudo Vê, não sou? Eu posso te ajudar...

- Dificilmente. Você é uma ferramenta da qual me sentiria mais seguro morta...

- Mesmo? E se isso custasse sua cabeça?

- O QUÊ? COMO OUSA?

Cronos a ergue pelo pescoço, cadeira e tudo e a encara com seu rosto furioso.

- Haja com respeito ou eu mesmo a matarei, Olho...

Cronos a solta e ela cai no chão, ainda amarrada a cadeira, numa posição nada confortável.

- Tenha mais cuidado ou posso não ser tão misericordioso.

- Você nem esperou eu explicar...

Cronos a observa curioso.

- Eu vi sua morte.

Cronos se enfurece novamente e seu ódio era notável pelo calor que emanava de seu corpo e aquecia o ambiente.

- Mentira.

- Verdade. Eu sei quem foi. Eles estão sendo torturados, os Senhores... Neste momento, os Caçadores estão tentando obter informações a meu respeito. Estou na mão dos seus inimigos. Quem você prefere que me use?

- Ninguém. Eu prefiro matá-la agora e dar fim a este problema.

- E jamais saberá quem está planejando sua morte. E que eu saiba minhas visões não erram.

- O que quer? Barganhar sua liberdade em troca da informação desse suposto assassino?

- Nossa liberdade. Sua ajuda para sairmos daqui. Eu lhe dou a identidade do assassino. E ainda concordo em passar qualquer informação que lhe seja útil a respeito das minhas visões. Se você realmente está contra sua mulher, você pode obter uma ajuda e tanto agora. Olho, Demônios, artefatos que os Senhores encontrarem...

Cronos sorri.

- Você deverá vir comigo... Ficará comigo no Olimpo onde poderei protegê-la melhor.

- Não.

- Não? Acha que tem alguma escolha?

- Tanto quanto você.

Não iria pro Olimpo servir Cronos. Longe de Mu? Não mesmo. Ficaria ao lado dele. Pra sempre. Nada os separaria.

- Assim que nos livrar eu posso dizer o nome de seu assassino. Pode ir decapitá-lo agora mesmo ou fazer o que bem entender com ele.

- Você barganha bem, Olho... Eu aceitarei sua proposta. Livrarei os demônios do cativeiro. Tenho sua palavra de que manterá sua parte da barganha?

- Sim. Eu juro.

Cronos sorri e lentamente, começa a desaparecer.

- Cronos! A ajuda era pra ser imediata! Volte aqui!

- Mas que porra...? O que tá gritando aí, piranha?

As cordas que a prendiam, afrouxam por "mágica". Um Caçador ouve os gritos de Jordana e vai até ela para averiguar. Encontra-a caída e se libertando. Assim que o Caçador avança sobre ela, algo atravessa seu pescoço por trás. Uma adaga. O corpo do caçador cai imóvel no chão e Mu surge de trás dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Morgana se lança sobre ele. Em sua mente, ela ouve as palavras de Cronos.

"_Veremos se escaparão com vida, Olho... E conversaremos sobre essa suposta visão da minha morte..."_

- Você está bem, Mor?

- Estou, querido. - Beijo rápido. - Não me torturaram. E você?

- Bastante. Mas me sinto forte como nunca. Vamos sair daqui.

"Forte como nunca". Cronos trabalha bem. Agora, Morgana teria de sobreviver o bastante ao lado de Mu para sair dali.

**-oOo-**

Aldebaran havia sido torturado e seu corpo ainda doía pela derrota sofrida. Ele não saberia dizer se passaram horas ou dias, pois tudo que sentia era um inferno de dor interminável. Mas sua dor estava lentamente desaparecendo. Isso só acontecia após dias. Teriam se passado dias desde que foi aprisionado?

Não era hora de questionar. Sua força voltava aos poucos e era melhor se aproveitar da situação. Hora de lutar.

"_E vença desta vez."_

"_Não precisa me dizer duas vezes..."_

Aldebaran força as correntes.

- Derrota... Quer se divertir?

"_E como! Ahahahahaha! VENCER!"_

**-oOo-**

Noele estava novamente prisioneira. Tola. Como pôde pensar que tinha escapado? Deixaram-na escapar para segui-la até os demais. Agora, estavam todos prisioneiros. Não foi capaz de ajudar Aldebaran que se sacrificou por ela e ainda colocou os outros em perigo.

Onde a vida de Noele foi parar? De professora, noiva com vida estável, para um soldado numa guerra milenar. Soldado? Não. Isso é pra guerreiros. Ela era uma refém. Não sabia lutar, nunca fora amante da violência. E agora estava exposta a violência e a vida turbulenta dos Senhores diariamente.

E como todo refém que se preze, estava pagando o preço por sua postura pacífica em tempos de guerra.

- Responda! - diz Padre Castillo. - Você é o Olho que Tudo Vê?

- Eu não sei o que é isso... Por favor, sou apenas uma professora... Deixe-me ir.

- Eu sei o que você é. Sabemos tudo a seu respeito, Noele Soares. E uma mulher que compactua com demônios, está longe de ser apenas uma professora. Eu lhe avisei sobre eles. Agora... Não foi isso que perguntei. Eu perguntei se você é o Olho que Tudo Vê.

- Eu não sei o que é isso...

- Mentir não vai te levar a nada, Noele! Responda ou terei de extrair a informação de você de forma dolorosa. Não me agrada fazer isso, mas farei. É pelo bem maior. É pelo bem da humanidade.

- Por favor... Não me machuque... Eu não fiz nada de errado...

- Você é uma mulher religiosa, Noele. Sabe muito bem a diferença do bem para o mal. Eu gostaria que cooperasse conosco antes de eu mostrar a você as coisas horríveis que seus demônios fazem. Sério... Tanta morte, tanta dor, tanta doença e prostituição... Fome! Desespero! Infelicidade! Não quer ajudar a construir um mundo melhor?

- Aqueles homens cometeram erros... Mas eles não são culpados pelo mal do mundo. Homens são maus por natureza...

- Por causa deles. Eles liberaram a maldade no mundo. Antes deles, o mundo era um paraíso. Os homens e as mulheres se amavam apesar de suas diferenças. Não havia fome, pobreza, doença... Não gostaria de viver este sonho, Noele?

- Eu não sei de nada...

- Você não me dá outra escolha então. Pro seu bem, reze para que seja resistente a dor.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado. Por favor, não me machuque...

Padre Castillo se posiciona atrás de Noele e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Não? Eu sei muito bem o que você e seu namorado faziam no escritório aquela noite... Você deveria saber melhor Noele... Eu rezarei por sua alma, pecadora...

Um caçador voa através da porta, atinge o lustre baixo, quebrando a lâmpada e mergulhando o quarto na escuridão. Um vulto invade o quarto escuro, passando pela cadeira onde Noele estava amarrada e carregando o Padre Castillo pelo pescoço.

- Demônio! Deixe-me!

- Caçador! Prepare-se pra morrer! Ahahahahaha!

- Eu ordeno em nome do Anjo que me solte, monstro!

- Faça-me soltá-lo! Está apto pro desafio? Vamos lá!

Noele apenas escuta os gritos de dor de Padre Castillo. O que quer que Aldebaran estivesse fazendo a ele, era doloroso. Segundos depois, ele arranca as amarras dos pulsos feridos de Noele.

- Não se assuste. Não vou te machucar...

A voz dele estava assustadora. Uma voz rude e grave, sobreposta a dele, que arrepiou a pele de Noele.

- Venha comigo se quiser viver.

Ele puxa Noele pela mão.

**-oOo-**

O grito de Alex ecoa pelas paredes. A corrente elétrica corre por seu corpo molhado, como uma torrente de calor. O Caçador não hesitava em torturá-la só por ser mulher. Mas Alex não cedia. Já passou por coisa parecida, quando seu parceiro morreu. E até hoje a culpa a corrói. Deus, como culpa pode pesar tanto no peito assim?

- Alex!

- Não... Diga... Nada!

O homem desliga a corrente da maca onde Alex estava e o sonido da eletricidade desaparece.

- Onde está o Olho, mulher? Responda!

- Vá a merda!

- Você pediu.

Ele liga a eletricidade novamente e Alex novamente retesa o corpo inteiro, sentindo a dor. Aiolos se debate, mas estava fraco, drogado e privado de sono. Ver Alex sofrendo era uma tortura. Precisava salvá-la. Teria de dizer, teria de entregar Morgana e trair Mu. Traição a um amigo era imperdoável, mas ele não tinha escolha. Amava Alex demais.

Sentindo uma onda de força recarregá-lo e a intravenosa da droga em seu braço escapulir de repente, as forças de Aiolos eram renovadas. Como aquilo aconteceu? Teria algum deus se apiedado de Aiolos e o salvado?

O imortal rompe as algemas e pega o Caçador distraído pelas costas, quebrando seu pescoço. Em seguida, ele rompe as algemas de Alex e ela tomba em seus braços.

- Alex! Alex, fale comigo!

- Não... Diga... Nada...

- Oh graças aos deuses... Você está bem...

- Como... Escapou?

- Não sei... Mas vamos sair daqui.

Aiolos revista o Caçador e pega uma arma. Ele a coloca nas mãos de Alex.

- Consegue se levantar, querida?

- Sim... Fraca, mas consigo...

- Venha atrás de mim, ok?

Alex se recompõe. Quase cai, mas o imortal a ampara.

- Está bem?

Ela faz que sim. Os dois saem da sala. Aiolos teria de se virar sem armas por enquanto.

**-oOo-**

Jordana via seu trabalho sendo vasculhado pelos caçadores, sentindo um peso no coração. Dedicou sua vida ao estudo da Lenda dos Senhores. Pretendia escrever uma tese sobre eles, e ao mesmo tempo, ajudá-los na busca dos Artefatos e da Caixa de Pandora.

Mas os Caçadores estavam levando tudo. Jordana praticamente via sua vida sendo tomada de si. Sem contar que Camus fora espancado até desmaiar e ainda estava amordaçado.

- Nós fomos instruídos a não deixar aquele ali falar... Mas você... - Ele puxa Jordana pelos cabelos – Você vai abrir o bico, já! Ou vamos te machucar! O Anjo quer saber, qual de vocês é o olho.

- Não vou falar nada!

- Eu não recomendaria bravatas, agora, moça. Você pode se arrepender.

Camus sentia sua dor amenizando aos poucos e a mordaça se afrouxando sem explicação. Assim que a mordaça caiu, Camus concedeu liberdade ao seu demônio. O demônio começou a falar sobre as tristezas e sofrimentos dos Caçadores e eles começaram a chorar.

_Impotente Seu filho morreu Seu pai te espancava molestado estuprada doença morte natimorto perdeu o emprego viciado em drogas traído pela mulher torturado perdeu o parceiro irmão assassinado..._

As palavras pareciam ecoar pelo ar, como uma multidão de pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, na mente de cada um. Até mesmo Jordana ouvia e lutava pra conter as lágrimas. A vontade de se matar e dar fim ao sofrimento era tão grande que estar amarrada parecia tortura.

- Eu não aguento mais! Não aguento mais!

Os Caçadores pegaram suas armas e começaram a se matar. Camus, recuperado, rompe as algemas e corre até Jordana, erguendo-a nos braços. A mulher chorava desesperadamente, pedindo pra morrer, até que Camus a beijou e a trouxe de volta.

Sentir os lábios de Camus nos seus aumentou sua lucidez e fez com que ela abrisse os olhos assustada.

- Camus...

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. Acaricia o rosto dela e beija a testa. A abraça como um pedido de desculpas velado.

- Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem...

Ele sorri.

- Por um instante, pensei que iria morrer.

A culpa cai sobre o semblante dele novamente. Camus a ajuda a ficar de pé, após desamarrá-la e ambos saem pela porta. Mas antes, ele pega as armas dos Caçadores.

**-oOo-**

Saori e Julian Solo chegam ao heliporto sobre a instalação que os Caçadores utilizavam para conter os Senhores. Já tinha a localização da possível localização de um dos Artefatos, providenciada pelo laptop de Jordana.

O Helicóptero estava pousando lentamente quando o piloto recebe um tiro e é morto. O helicóptero, descontrolado, voa para longe e se choca contra o chão, explodindo. Saori e Julian olham pra trás e veem Aiolos e Alex. Alex foi a quem deu o tiro.

- Glorioso Anjo! Atrás de mim!

Julian saca uma pistola e dispara. Aiolos se lança a frente de Alex e recebe o tiro. Ela salta ao chão e dispara na arma de Julian com sua última bala. Ela imediatamente joga a arma de lado e ataca o Caçador com um soco no rosto.

Aiolos tinha duas escolhas. Ajudá-la ou pegar Saori. E ele decidiu que era hora de começar a confiar mais na namorada. Ele parte pra cima de Saori. Ambos com uma faca na mão.

- Você não vai mesmo aceitar minha proposta não é?

- Você já sabe muito bem a resposta.

Saori sorri e parte pro ataque. A faca dela passa raspando pelo rosto de Aiolos, causando um corte. Ele esquiva e corta o flanco dela. Julian que acabara de chutar Alex no chão, se vira ao ouvir o grito de Saori e ver o sangue escorrendo dela.

- Anjo!

Alex dá uma rasteira em Julian e chuta seu rosto, se colocando de pé em seguida. Julian também se levanta, agora com um olho em Saori e outro em Alex. Ele e Alex começam a trocar golpes e ela se impressiona na forma como ele lutava bem, mas ela era uma agente treinada da Interpol e não perderia pra um riquinho engomado.

Alex defende um soco de Julian e golpeia seu estômago. O caçador não dá muito sinal de que sentiu os golpes, então ela o golpeia no pescoço, tirando seu fôlego e em seguida, entre as pernas. O próximo golpe é um chute no rosto.

Aiolos ainda lutava contra Saori. A mulher segura o braço de Aiolos, torce, imobilizando-o por trás e leva a adaga até a garganta dele. O guardião de Pesadelos bloqueia o braço da faca com o seu e acerta o rosto dela com uma cabeçada.

Ele se vira para desferir outro golpe de faca quando Saori se agacha e o apunhala no estômago. Ela o segura pelos cabelos sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Eu te ofereci meu amor e você cuspiu na minha cara. Agora eu vou cortar suas bolas e dá-las de presente pra sua namoradinha. Isso se o Julian não matá-la antes.

Aiolos acerta o rosto de Saori com o cotovelo e quando ela se vira, ele a apunhala pelas costas.

- Você não vai tocar nela!

Rosnando, Saori consegue jogar Aiolos no chão com um golpe de judô e manipulando a adaga entre os dedos ela acerta o ombro dele e gira a lâmina.

- Ahahaha! Está gostando disso?

Aiolos puxa a faca pra fora com toda sua força e rola pra longe dela. Mas Saori não dá folga atacando-o alternadamente entre chutes e facadas. Aiolos segura o pulso do braço que trazia a faca e bloqueia o chute da mulher-demônio, levantando-se e apunhalando o abdome de Saori mais uma vez. Ele desfere mais algumas punhaladas e Saori grita de dor.

Julian se distrai novamente com os gritos de Saori e Alex se aproveita novamente para chutá-lo no peito. Os dois voltam a se enfrentar. Julian estava desesperado, temendo que Saori pudesse ser morta por Pesadelos.

Enquanto Aiolos e Saori permaneciam em sua dança mortal, a lâmina dele corta a mini-blusa de Saori, fazendo um corte entre os seios.

- Maldito!

Julian golpeava Alex de forma pesada e sem se conter, socando-a no rosto e no estômago.

- Você não vai se colocar no caminho da justiça, mulher!

O último golpe que Alex recebe no rosto a derruba no chão.

- Ninguém se colocará no caminho da justiça... O mundo será livre dos demônios!

Julian parte pra cima de Alex com uma faca, quando ela se vira com a arma do Caçador em mãos e dispara. Julian sente a perfuração no abdome, olha pra baixo e vê sua camisa manchada de vermelho. Uma mancha que se espalha e cresce mais e mais. Ela dá mais dois disparos e Julian cai pra trás.

Mu, Camus e Aldebaran chegavam ao telhado, cobertos de sangue e Saori novamente se via em desvantagem. Sem helicóptero, só havia uma forma de escapar. Ela arranca os trapos de sua blusa rasgada e joga-os no chão.

- Salve-me... Grandioso anjo, sou eternamente fiel... Salve... me...?

Julian se arrastava em direção a ela, clamando por socorro e salvação vê no peito, entre os seios da mulher a tatuagem da borboleta, idêntica a dos demônios. O olhar de desprezo de Saori, pra ele parecia um olhar de quem nunca realmente conheceu o amor, perdão ou piedade. Um semblante frio e de escárnio, completamente diferente do olhar que recebia dela, quando dividiam a cama.

Saori abre suas alvas asas angelicais e salta para o ar.

- Glorioso anjo...? Não me abandone... Anjo...?

- Ela não é um anjo... - Diz Alex. - É um demônio. Assim como os que você odeia tanto...

- Adeus, Senhores do Submundo! Eu vou atrás do Artefato! Mas ainda nos encontraremos de novo!

- Não! Não me deixe... Glorioso... Anjo...

- Não dessa vez, Saori!

Aiolos se agacha e começa a se concentrar. Fazia muito tempo que não usava esses recursos, pois não havia necessidade, mas desta vez, ele não podia deixá-la escapar. As aberturas dolorosamente rasgam suas costas, desdobrando enormes asas, membranosas como de morcego.

Particularidade entre os Senhores do Submundo. Ele era o único que tinha asas.

Saori já estava distante e Julian viu-se abandonado. Julian, desesperado, começa a pensar no interrogatório de Aldebaran, as acusações feitas por ele, a tatuagem entre os seios que Julian não tinha visto antes. Como não viu antes? Fora para a cama com Saori tantas vezes! Ela deve ter escondido a tatuagem de alguma forma, maquiagem, talvez? Não pode ser! O anjo é um demônio? Assim como os Senhores?

Julian aproveita a distração de Alex e toma a arma de sua mão. Cambaleando e fraco pela hemorragia dos disparos que sofrera, ele dá passos para trás.

Os Senhores não se intimidavam pela arma. Em segundos poderiam desarmá-lo e matá-lo. Só havia uma coisa que podia fazer. Julian Solo apontou a arma para a própria cabeça e puxou o gatilho.

Seu corpo caiu inerte no chão.

Aiolos se lança sobre Saori, surpreendida, pois nem mesmo ela sabia que Aiolos tinha asas. Os dois se engalfinham no ar, tentando apunhalar um ao outro. Aiolos consegue desferir um golpe no ombro enquanto Saori mira pelo pescoço. A lâmina perfura o pescoço de Aiolos e ele cai.

Aproveitando-se do descuido de Pesadelos, Saori voa para o céu escuro o mais rápido que pode, amaldiçoando os Senhores.

- Vocês estão bem? - Mu pergunta a Alex.

- Aiolos! Aiolos!

A garganta do imortal estava horrendamente aberta, mas estava vivo. Alex o abraça com força, aliviada por ele não ter morrido.

- Saori fugiu de novo.

- E ela copiou o HD do meu laptop todo! Ela sabe dos Artefatos agora!

- Não importa. - Diz Aiolos, cuja garganta já estava quase completamente regenerada. - Eu vou segui-la. Entrem em contato com Dite e peçam a ele pra me rastrear e me sigam como puderem.

Aiolos abraça Alex e a beija.

- Preciso ir... Não posso deixar que Saori pegue o Artefato, ok?

- Tome cuidado.

- Tomarei...

Aiolos abre suas asas mais uma vez e se lança aos céus.

- Vamos encontrar uma forma de falar com Dite.

Apesar do arrepio da voz de Camus, eles todos concordam e partem.

**-oOo-**

Saori voava o mais rápido que podia até a cobertura de um imenso prédio no vaticano. Ela pousa lentamente ao lado da piscina e caminha até a porta de vidro e a desliza para o lado. O interior estava escuro, com a iluminação de apenas uns poucos abajures.

- Já está de volta?

Saori ouve a voz vinda do sofá. A pessoa sentada na poltrona, de costas pra ela, repousa a taça sobre o móvel. O cheiro da bebida era forte e ela sentia da entrada. Saori fecha a porta de vidro novamente e caminha até a poltrona.

- hum... - A pessoa repara que Saori tinha os seios desnudos. - Isso tudo é pra mim?

- Pra quem mais seria?

- Talvez para aquele humano ridículo com quem você estava trepando...

Saori pega a taça de ambrosia e vira de uma vez jogando a taca de lado.

- Você o vê aqui? Já disse que não precisa ter ciúmes. Ele apenas serviu seu propósito... E agora foi descartado...

- Excelente...

A pessoa estende a mão e toca o seio de Saori, apertando-o e beliscando o mamilo, fazendo-a sorri de forma maliciosa.

- Senti sua falta.

- E eu a sua...

- Conseguiu o olho?

- Não. Mas consegui a localização de outro artefato. Talvez...

- Talvez não é bom o bastante.

- Talvez, eu possa compensar isso.

- "Talvez" de novo. Eu exijo nada menos do que "certeza".

Saori se ajoelha sobre a poltrona. A pessoa a puxa pelo cós da calça jeans, abrindo o zíper e revelando a calcinha preta da imortal. A uma mão volta a acariciar o seio dela enquanto a outra invadia a calcinha e a acariciava entre as pernas.

- Como desejar minha rainha... Reia...

- Excelente...

Saori beija a deusa. Reia, uma mulher bela, de aparência jovem, com longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Olhos castanhos e uma boca carnuda. A mulher beija o pescoço da imortal e vai descendo os lábios até os seios. Chupando-os e beliscando-os.

- Poderá ficar a noite toda, minha Rainha...? Huuuumm... - Saori se contorce com os dedos da mulher enlouquecendo-a entre as pernas.

- Apenas por algumas horas. Devo voltar para meu... Marido...

- Eu o odeio...

- Como eu... Mas logo estaremos livres dele...

- Sim, minha rainha... Meu amor...

Saori se inclina e beija a deusa novamente.

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Pure-Petit:** Fetiche, Neko-sama? Que isso? Nunca ouvi falar... Deve ser alguma perverção que só Milo e Mime conhece. Sei que isso não... ú.u

**ThreeWish3s:** Espero representar seu casal bem, então. E logo Mia e Dohko reaparecem. n.n

**Lebam:** Suas preces foram atendidas! Que fé, heim? XD E é mesmo, né? Essa mulherada anda brincando muito com fogo. x.x

**Krika Haruno:** Estou tentando manter os capítulos interessantes. A cada capítulo é um rolo novo... O mais recente? Saori e Reia! O bafão!

**Margarida:** Então, é melhor esperar parar de girar antes desse capítulo começar. E parar de sonhar com o Aiolos assim. Pesadelos vive atrás de uma pessoa pra atormentar. o.o

**Notte di Luce:** Né? Povim que não faz nada que presta! Malu toda sexy, cheia de armas e dando porrada... Acho que o Kanon vai "odiar" isso... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Saori é sempre FDP! E já estou cuidando do problema da segurança, Jules-sama... Pode ficar tranquila... XD

**Beta: Paula Sammet**

**Capítulo 31 – Corte uma cabeça...**

Malu estava realmente apreensiva. Pensava que seu papel nessa jornada seria meramente a de guia, mas agora ela estava nas linhas de frente. Ser a cozinheira do acampamento não bastaria pra sobreviver ali.

- Ei, Charlie?

- Hm?

- Você sabe atirar e lutar, né?

- Claro.

- Você pode me ensinar?

- Posso.

Kanon tinha dado uma arma a ela por precaução, mas Malu nunca tinha pegado numa arma antes. Ela com certeza era o elo fraco daquela corrente e não queria ser um estorvo pra ninguém.

- Pois bem. Está vendo a arma? Gatilho você já sabe pra que serve. Essa é a trava de segurança. Não se esqueça de removê-la antes de atirar. Aponte, alinhe o cano com a sua visão e aperte o gatilho. Você vai precisar praticar pra ser rápida.

Charlie alinha algumas latas de condimento vazias sobre uma caixa.

- Vamos tente.

Malu desajeitadamente ergue a arma, aponta e atira. A bala passa longe do alvo. Ela suspira de frustração.

- Não se desespere. Você não vai aprender a ser uma atiradora de uma hora pra outra.

De repente, elas ouvem barulhos de disparos e as latas vão sendo lançadas ao ar uma após a outra. Era Prue sorrindo e apontando uma pistola pra frente.

- Sinceramente. Se quer ser uma atiradora devia ter pedido pra mim, Malu.

- Não seja exibida.

Prue gira a arma nos dedos e leva ao coldre, dando uma piscadinha pra Charlie.

- Eu sou mais prática. - Diz Tori puxando o pino de uma granada e jogando-a na direção das latas.

A explosão ecoa por todos os lados, chamando a atenção dos Senhores.

- Uhull! Viu? Nunca falha.

- Você é louca? Pode haver mais caçadores! Pode atrair mais gente pra cá, caralho! - Esbraveja Charlie.

- Iiiihhh... Relaxa e goza, minha filha. Já matamos os babacas. E já falei. É melhor que venham até nós do que o contrário.

- Eu estou mais preocupada com aquela coisa que rugiu agora há pouco. Em algum lugar aqui em baixo tem um bicho muito sinistro que fará Caçadores parecerem fichinha. - Malu se abraça.

- Tem razão. - Diz Prue se posicionando atrás de Malu. - Erga a arma. - Prue segura os braços de Malu e ajuda a apontar.

Charlie pega mais latas e as posiciona em cima de outra caixa.

- Mire bem. Alinhe sua visão a do cano da arma. Respire fundo. Não trema.

Prue solta Malu.

- Quando estiver pronta. Puxe o gatilho.

Malu o faz. A bala acerta a lata certinho no alvo.

- Excelente. Você tem talento. - Diz Prue sorrindo.

- Ainda prefiro meu método. - Tori cruza os braços.

As meninas reviram os olhos.

- Se viermos a encontrar com inimigos, fique longe da vista deles. Esconda-se e tente atirar de longe. Não se envolva diretamente. - Charlie põe a mão no ombro de Malu. - Agora, vamos praticar alguns golpes. Não pode depender só de armas.

Enquanto Charlie ensinava alguns movimentos de autodefesa para Malu, Milo se aproxima de Prue e cochicha em seu ouvido. Em seguida, ele a puxa pela mão e a leva embora.

- Ei, onde eles vão? - Pergunta Malu.

- Transar, provavelmente.

- Não quero ser chata... - Malu começa. - Mas esse é o melhor lugar ou hora?

- Luxúria. Milo precisa disso ou estará fraco demais pra lutar. - Charlie percebeu a expressão cansada do Guardião de Luxúria.

- Qualquer lugar e hora é uma boa pedida. - Diz Tori. - Principalmente quando é perigoso... - Ela pisca pra Malu.

Malu sorri.

- Então, você e o Aiolia...?

- Uma dama nunca conta, né? Mas eu não sou dama então... Sim! A gente transou! E noooossa, que negócio foi aquele? O Olia é selvagem. - Tori se abana. - E com o Violência na receita então... Uau... Foi adrenalina pura.

Nem Charlie deixa de rir. E pensar que ela sabia exatamente como Tori se sentia. Exceto que ela sempre temeu Insanidade. Tori conseguiu domar Violência de forma tão tranquila, enquanto Charlie teve de sofrer para fazê-lo. E apesar do acordo que fizeram, Charlie ainda se perguntava se Insanidade ainda tinha desistido da ideia de matá-la. Mas por algum motivo, ela estava tranquila. Tinha Saga agora, plena e completamente seu.

**-oOo-**

Desde que ouviram o rugido, as coisas tem estado tensas para os Senhores. Eles acabaram se dando conta de que podem acabar enfrentando algo além de sua compreensão e para isso, precisariam de reforços e mais armas. Verificaram o que poderiam ter reaproveitado do arsenal dos Caçadores e deram graças aos deuses por não terem explodido tudo.

Milo sentia-se fraco e precisava de uma "recarga". Puxou Prue para um canto escondido onde poderiam ter um pouco de privacidade. Prensou-a contra uma caixa de armas, beijando-a, baixou sua calça e sem cerimônia a penetrou.

- Tinha de ser agora?

- Eu já estava fraco, querida... Foi mal...

- Tá ok, tá ok... Mas, não podemos demorar... Huuumm... Aaah... Aahh...

Infelizmente, Milo não teria tempo de fazer amor com Prue como desejava. Sem preliminares, sem carinho ou carícias. Teria de esperar pra uma próxima vez. Luxúria suspirava em sua mente. E Prue estava constrangida como nunca. E se alguém aparecesse? Será que não tinham se dado conta de por que Milo se afastou? Tinham de ter. Sabiam da fraqueza dele. Não podiam aparecer justo agora.

Felizmente, o orgasmo chegou. Tanto o dele quanto o dela. Milo beijou-a e abraçou-a. Prue não podia ficar brava com ele. Nem ali, nem no avião, nem nos hotéis onde se hospedaram. Teria de se acostumar ao fato de que estar com Milo seria ter uma vida sexual ativa. Era literalmente uma questão de vida ou morte.

Droga, nem poderia regular sexo se estivesse com raiva dele. Mas, quando se ama faz-se sacrifícios.

- Já terminou, Milo?

- Já. Podemos ir, enfrentar os perigos desconhecidos da caverna obscura!

Prue não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Toda vez que Milo precisava de sexo, todos ali sabiam o que ele e Prue estavam fazendo.

- E aí? O que temos aqui? - Pergunta Milo.

- Armas, munição, granadas. - Responde Saga.

- Olia! Olha o que eu achei! Não é fofinho? Posso ficar com ele? - Tori exibia um lança foguetes.

- Onde você achou isso? - Pergunta Charlie.

- Nem vem que é meu! Vai procurar um pra você!

- Eu não quero sua arma.

- É mal guardar isso. Aquele rugido que não ouvimos não me preocupou nem um pouco.

- Já sabemos. Se está com medo, pode ficar pra trás.

- Ei! Foi isso que eu disse!

- Esse meu Olia! - Tori abraça o Guardião de Violência.

- Então vamos adiante. - Saga checa o pente da arma e a leva ao coldre.

O grupo segue pelo túnel subterrâneo de onde o rugido veio. Malu estava apavorada.

**-oOo-**

O grupo continua caminhando pelo túnel escuro, sentindo o cheiro pútrido de carne morta e flores. Não entendiam como poderia haver flores naquele ambiente úmido e sem iluminação, mas o cheiro ficava mais forte a cada momento.

O grupo começa a enxergar iluminação no fim do túnel e se aproximam de uma saída que levava a um imenso jardim de flores.

- Isso é estranho - diz Malu. - A Amazônia é uma floresta tropical... De onde veio isso?

Quando Malu passa pela entrada, a imagem tremula como a superfície da água ao se atirar uma pedra. O calor já não era mais tão intenso, o sol era cálido e a brisa refrescante. Os outros Senhores atravessam o portal e olham pra trás. Não havia uma caverna. Apenas a imagem do interior da caverna onde estavam antes.

- Uma espécie de portal. - Comenta Saga.

- Zeus não pensa em tudo mesmo.

A distância, eles podem ver um lago, com uma ilha no centro. No meio da ilha havia uma pedra com um cetro cravado.

- O Cetro Divisor...? - Pergunta Malu.

- Estranho. Os Caçadores chegaram antes da gente. E esse lugar não está exatamente escondido. Eles não encontraram isso? - Pergunta Milo.

- Sim. Eles encontraram o lugar...

Charlie aponta para um corpo, mergulhado no campo de flores. Um caçador morto. Sua pele horrendamente branca, com veias escuras transparecendo.

- É. Esse é presunto. - Diz Tori.

- A questão é: O que o matou?

- Fique de olhos fechados, Aiolia.

- Eu vou buscar o cetro. Vocês fiquem pra trás.

Violência podia sentir a maldade no ar e Aiolia compartilhava desse sentimento. Havia realmente algo ali. Maligno, ancestral, poderoso. E carregado de ódio. Ao se aproximar da água, a sensação aumentou.

"_Violência... Morte..."_

"_Do que você está falando?"_

"_Matar! Quebrar! Destruir!"_

- Do que está falando, demônio mald...

Uma serpente imensa se ergue da água, mordendo o braço de Aiolia e erguendo-o do chão.

"_Mate! Destrua! Destroce! LUTE!"_

Um lagarto enorme, com várias cabeças de serpente emerge da água.

- De todos os artefatos protegidos pela merda da Hidra! Tinha de ser o nosso? - Pergunta Milo atirando com a metralhadora.

Aiolia saca a adaga e decepa a cabeça que mordia seu braço, apenas para ver duas crescerem no lugar.

- É a Hidra mesmo...

As cabeças de serpente mordiam e davam botes e Aiolia saltava pra trás. A dor no seu braço queimava como as chamas do Inferno. E Aiolia podia muito bem comparar.

As serpentes que tentam picar Prue são mortas com tiros certeiros.

- Parece que se não cortar as cabeças novas não crescem no lugar!

- É, mas elas não morrem também se não forem cortadas!

Milo pula e salva Prue de ser picada. Milo é picado no lugar.

- E vai por mim...! Você não quer ser picada! Vai!

Prue se afasta enquanto a Hidra ataca Milo com várias picadas. O Imortal se debate com as serpentes, sentindo o veneno queimando seu corpo. Malu estava apavorada e começa a correr pra longe da batalha. Não havia onde se esconder naquele imenso campo de flores silvestres.

- Como não matamos essa coisa? Não estamos fodidos se não matarmos!

- Talvez algumas das lendas sejam reais. A cabeça central... Talvez possa ser morta.

- Não há só uma maneira de descobrir.

Kanon puxa o pino de uma granada e a lança aos pés da Hidra. A explosão imensa atordoa o monstro. Tori atira no corpo da Hidra por trás com uma espingarda, descarregando cartucho atrás de cartucho. O monstro se levanta, cambaleando e suas serpentes atacam Tori que rola no chão pra se esquivar.

- Isso sim é adrenalina pura! Ahahaha!

- Tori! Sai de perto da Hidra, sua louca!

Aiolia segura a cauda da Hidra e a impede de se aproximar da garota. As serpentes atacam, picam Aiolia por todo o corpo. A dor é insuportável, mas apenas excita mais Violência. Aiolia puxa com mais força, segura uma das serpentes e outras se enroscam em seu braço. Aiolia força mais o monstro e o joga pra trás. Violência já estava totalmente libertado. A consciência de Aiolia já havia sido praticamente empurrada para o fundo mais escuro de sua mente e o demônio assumiu o controle.

- Saga! Você não precisa libertar o Insanidade! Teremos chance sem ele!

- Não, Kanon! É perigoso demais!

- Não é pela Charlie!

- E se o demônio machucá-la? Ou machucar a Malu?

- Eu não corto suas bolas! Agora, não liberte esse demônio! Violência e Insanidade juntos não podem virar a maré a nosso favor!

"_Ouviu isso?"_

"_Sim! Me dê o corpo!"_

"_Você vai machucar apenas a Hidra, ouviu bem? Ou te mando de volta pro inferno nem que eu tenha de ir junto!"_

"_Depressa!"_

"_Ouviu bem?"_

"_SIM! ANDA LOGO!"_

Saga se aproxima de Milo, segura o braço ferido dele e inala o sangue. Em seguida, liberado, Insanidade avança pra batalha.

- Saga? Mas que porr... Essa não... Kanon! Foi você quem convenceu ele a... Merda!

Saga atinge a Hidra como uma bala de canhão. O monstro sai rolando pelo chão.

- Ahahahahaha! Está ficando lento, Violência...

- Vá se foder! Estou apenas começando Insanidade!

Milo pega Kanon pela gola.

- Imbecil! Os dois estão fora de controle! Mesmo que vençam a Hidra, é bem capaz de nos matar!

- Eles vão fazer isso! Não tenho nada sobre controle!

- Nada controla Insanidade e Violência... Juntos! A única forma de piorar seria se Ira estivesse aqui! Puta merda!

- Não quer relaxar? Eu não tenho um plano.

Insanidade e Violência rugem e partem pra batalha. As serpentes atacam e eles seguram uma cada um. Puxam o monstro pra mais perto e fincam adagas nos olhos do lagarto. Aiolia é mordido pela imensa cabeça principal, se debate na boca do monstro que tenta engoli-lo, mas o demônio segura o céu da boca da criatura, forçando-a com todo seu poder e quebrando a mandíbula. Ele é cuspido e as serpentes começam a chicotear pra todos os lados.

- E qual é o seu plano? - Pergunta Milo.

- Prue! Não me dê suas granadas! Nem você também, Charlie!

As garotas entregam as bolsas para Kanon.

- Onde não está a Malu?

Kanon olha por todos os lados e vê Malu correndo em direção ao lago.

- Virgem que pariu! Malu, o que não está fazendo?

- Ela nem sabe se é seguro segurar aquela coisa!

Malu pegou o cetro e retirou-o da pedra. Não foi abatida por um raio, graças a Deus. Ela olhava bestificada para o artefato. Parecia um caduceu. Uma haste longa com duas serpentes circulando-o.

Como se sentisse que o objeto que devia proteger foi tocado, a Hidra voltou sua atenção para a brasileira. Malu podia jurar que até aquele momento, pensava que a Hidra não a considerava uma ameaça em potencial e, portanto não a atacava. Mas agora, tinha um belo alvo pintado no traseiro escrito "injetem veneno de cobra aqui".

A Hidra avançou e Kanon atirou uma granada incendiária no caminho da Hidra, queimando a escama do monstro. Kanon atirou outra e as chamas lamberam o corpo da criatura que chiou furiosamente.

- Prue... Não comece a matar cabeças.

Prudence pega o rifle de suas costas e começa a atirar, explodindo as cabeças. Mas assim que começavam a nasce o fogo as queimava e cauterizava.

- Ei... Não é que as baboseiras humanas fazem sentido?

Milo referia-se obviamente ao próprio mito de Hercules e a Hidra, onde o herói usava uma tocha pra imediatamente cauterizar as cabeças cortadas e impedi-las de crescer novamente.

- São muitas, Kanon. Minhas balas vão acabar antes de eu matar metade delas.

- Importa. Não continue.

Prue continuava explodindo as cabeças com tiros certeiros de rifle sem errar nenhum. Charlie começa a ajudar com outro rifle.

Malu tentava nadar o mais rápido que podia pra fora do lago com o centro. Kanon atira outra granada incendiária e as chamas se erguem, queimando o monstro ainda mais. Em seguida, ele começa a jogar as granadas explosivas. Explosão, após explosão atingia o monstro até que ele caísse atordoado no chão.

- Bitch, please! Todo mundo pra trás!

Tori pega o lança-foguetes que trazia nas costas, se ajoelha, mira e dispara. A Hidra é atingida em cheio e a explosão a derruba.

- Tori 1, Hidra 0! Uhull! Chupa, vadia! Ahahahaha!

- Bom trabalho, loira. - Diz Charlie.

- Valeu ruiva. E valeu pela cobertura, japinha.

Kanon corre até Malu tirando-a de dentro da água.

- O que não pensa que está fazendo? Quer não morrer? - Ele a abraça com força.

- Desculpa... Eu só queria ajudar...

- Você não se arriscou a toa!

- Eu não quero ser inútil, Kanon! Eu quero ajudar! Eu quero... Fazer minha parte pra ficar com você pra sempre!

- Mas você sabe lutar! Nós não!

- Eu sei disso! Droga! Mas sabe como me sinto vendo vocês lutando e eu me escondendo pra não me virar refém? É só pra isso que eu sirvo? Uma não-refém nas mãos dos inimigos?

Kanon não sabe o que responder. Apesar de furioso por ela se arriscar, ele compreendia a vontade dela de lutar. Kanon era um soldado e tinha orgulho de seu poder e habilidade. Também se sentiria péssimo de ser um estorvo pros amigos.

- Não me perdoe. Você fez um péssimo trabalho...

- Mesmo?

Kanon confirma com a cabeça e Malu joga os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Kanon ouve uma voz que há muito tempo não ouvia em sua mente. Uma voz jovial, como de um adolescente em seus 19 anos, quase melodiosa. Kanon achava apropriada a jovialidade para o maior mentiroso do universo. Mentiras era quase um poeta com as palavras quando queria e fazia as pessoas acreditarem nas suas mentiras. Kanon não duvidava que teria sido ele quem convenceu Adão e Eva a comer a maçã, se é que esses dois realmente existiram.

"_Não vamos transar hoje, não é?"_

"_Eu não vou transar hoje. Você não fica quieto."_

"_Eu nem queria! Eu detesto o gosto dela! Ahahaha!"_

"_Não fique quieto... Ou eu não vou te chutar as bolas!"_

"_Detestaria vê-lo tentar!"_

- Já temos a maldita coisa. Vamos embora. - Diz Aiolia revertendo ao seu estado "normal".

Saga também começava a reverter um saciado Insanidade para o fundo de sua mente. Charlie abraça Saga. As feridas do imortal estavam regenerando, mas mais lentamente do que o normal. O veneno da Hidra devia ser realmente terrível.

- Você tá bem, querido?

- Sim... Ele não machucou você, machucou?

- Não. Eu to bem, amor. Tá tudo bem.

Charlie beijou Saga.

- Vamos embora.

Charlie apoia Saga e o grupo volta pelo caminho que veio.

**-oOo-**

Nas novas acomodações dos Senhores em Roma, Morgana estava sentada na cama, ao lado de Mu. O imortal adormeceu profundamente devido ao cansaço da batalha. Morgana também estava exausta, mas não conseguia se concentrar pra dormir. Os últimos dias têm sido extremamente agitados. Angustiantes. Um desafio aos nervos de Morgana. A mulher só queria dormir por uma semana, direto, mas não conseguiria dormir por um mês, imaginava, devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

- Saudações, Olho...

- Eu tenho um nome.

- Seu nome não me interessa. Só me interessa saber se cumprirá sua parte da barganha.

- Fale baixo. Vai acordar...

- Dúvidas não acordará. Eu me certifiquei disso.

Medo. Quão poderoso Cronos era? Parecia mais jovial a cada vez em que o via. Agora, estava mais parecido com um homem de meia-idade, sem barba, musculoso e longos cabelos negros invés dos grisalhos que ela vira antes. A barba desapareceu. Efeito do rejuvenescimento ou ele raspou?

- Agora... Diga-me... O nome do meu suposto Assassino...

- Saori. Guardiã da Esperança.

O sorriso de incredulidade de Cronos foi seguido de uma gargalhada estrondosa.

- Um mero demônio me matar? Ahahahaha! E que motivo ela teria pra isso?

- Eu não sei. Eu apenas sonho.

- Você está mentindo pra mim. Conveniente, não? Me jogar contra sua inimiga Esperança, me manipular para que eu a mate!

- Se não quer acreditar em mim, Cronos... O risco é todo seu. Você sabe que minhas previsões na falham.

O rosto do deus se transforma numa carranca quando Morgana lhe entrega o caderno de desenhos com a imagem de Saori e a cabeça decapitada de Cronos nas mãos dela.

- Levarei o que diz em consideração. Manterei meu olho aberto para esse demônio atrevido. Mas também quero saber, se você manterá a outra parte da barganha.

- Sim. Eu concordo em relatar meus sonhos a você. Mas aqui. Na Terra. Ao lado de Mu.

- Sim. Como quiser, Olho.

Aquele apelido estava começando a irritar Morgana. Será que ele morreria se não a reduzisse a um mero órgão do corpo? Cronos atirou o caderno de volta pra ela.

- Fique aqui. Mas se eu desconfiar que Dúvidas não é forte o bastante pra protegê-la, eu a levarei pro Olimpo onde será minha prisioneira e terá de me servir eternamente. Nos veremos em breve, Olho. Você deveria dormir um pouco.

- Eu não consigo dormir...

- Não se preocupe...

Cronos faz um gesto com a mão e Morgana vai aos poucos sentindo-se sonolenta até cair no sono por completo. Cronos desaparece.

**-oOo-**

Afrodite recebe a ligação em seu celular e fica mais tranquilo. Fazia horas que tentava contato com o grupo da Amazônia e não conseguia sinal.

- Milo! Pelos deuses, pensei que não ouviria mais de vocês!

"_Nem me fala. Como estão as coisas aí?"_

- Um caos. Nem pergunte. Eu te falo quando vocês voltarem.

"_Oook... Nós pegamos a porcaria do artefato. Depois de Caçadores e Hidras, estamos muito estressados e voltando para Budapeste o mais rápido que pudermos. Sabe do Mask? Uma carona seria ótimo."_

- Ele ainda está na Romênia. Não recebi notícias dele também e não consigo contato.

"_Não consegue contato? Estranho. Enfim, vamos voltar pra civilização. Eu não aguento esse lugar mais..."_

- Milo?

"_O que é?"_

- Você já teve muitas mulheres na vida...

"_Sim..."_

- Como você... Na hora de... Você sabe...

"Dite. Não se acanhe. Eu sempre quis ter essa conversa com você. Você já é um rapaz grandinho e precisa aprender essas coisas."

- Você não está ajudando...

"_Ahahaha! Pode mandar. Pergunta a vontade. O que você quer saber?"_

- É melhor esperar vocês chegarem aqui...

"_Você quem sabe. Mas, lembre-se. Não seja egoísta. Se ela te chupar, você chupa ela também. Aliás, nem espera ela te chupar. Toma a atitude. A retribuição é beeeeem melhor. Quando você vir que ela está quase gozando, varie a posição."_

- Falo com você depois, Milo...

"_Beleza. Anya me contou sobre você e a Carolina! Parabéns, cara! E manda ver!"_

Milo desliga o telefone.

- Ei. Por que você consulta o Luxúria e não a mim? - Pergunta Mime da porta, ofendido, bebericando uma xícara de café.

Dite suspira.

- Fale baixo. Carol está dormindo.

- Oh, desculpe. Mas se quiser minha opinião, eu posso te dar aulas (não práticas, pelo amor dos deuses) que farão de você quase tão bom na cama como eu. Sua namorada ali vai pensar que está transando com um deus do sexo.

- Eu agradeço, mas...

- Mas o que? Você é um virgem de mais de dois mil anos. Eu sei, que coisas ficaram no caminho, mas a primeira vez tem de ser especial... Aposto que a dela foi. Você não quer estar com ela e decepcioná-la com uma performance abaixo da média quer?

- Mime... Vá procurar algo que fazer...

- Calma. Logo eu vou atrás da japinha. Aquela mulher ainda será minha. Mas antes, eu quero falar com você. Caçadores filhos da puta entraram aqui e me esfaquearam. E quero saber como eles passaram pelo seu sistema de segurança.

- Esse é o problema. Eu já vi e revi cada detalhe. Meu sistema de segurança está impecável, modéstia a parte.

- Ainda assim, eu não gosto de ter meu fígado esfaqueado. Como esses putos entraram sem acionar um alarme, sem serem pegos por uma câmera?

- Isso tem cheiro de magia.

Os dois se sobressaltam.

- Anya! De onde você saiu, assombração?

- Ah, te assustei, Miminho? - Ela aperta as bochechas do imortal.

- Mulher! Eu sou um assassino. Não me trate como um bebê!

- Enfim. Esse negócio de Caçadores invadirem aqui parece coisa de magia. Duvido que os Caçadores tenham feiticeiros entre eles.

- Então, como? - pergunta Dite.

- Reia. Aquela puta recalcada pode ter tornado os Caçadores invisíveis ao seu sistema de segurança. Então, não precisa perder a confiança... Todo homem já teve um momento na vida em que duvidou da sua performance.

Isso faz sentido. Magia divina, interferindo em seu sistema de segurança.

- Então... A menos que haja um deus do nosso lado...

- Eu vou cuidar disso, Dodói. Deixa tudo com a Anyazinha aqui.

- Obrigado.

- Viu? Eu disse que seria uma ótima ideia ter uma deusa do lado de vocês.

Anya sai puxando Mime pela mão.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? Me solta!

- Deixa o Dodóizinho cuidar da vida dele. Você vai cuidar da sua.

Dite olha para sua cama e vê Carol dormindo. Nem acreditava que estava com ela. Finalmente teria uma mulher só sua para tocar e amar como sempre quis. E não via a hora de fazer amor com ela. Ela adormeceu desde que chegou. Não era pra menos, exausta como estava. Dite adorava olhar pra ela deitada, sentindo aquela vontade de cuidar dela e protegê-la pra sempre.

"_Posso tocá-la?"_

"_Já disse que sim... Não teste minha paciência..."_

Relutante Dite acaricia os cabelos de Carol. A brasileira se vira na cama e suspira. O cabelo dela era tão sedoso e gostoso de tocar. Dite deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a. Doença suspirou em sua mente.

- Dite?

- Acordei você?

- Uhum... Mas foi gostoso... É gostoso acordar ao seu lado...

Carol se vira pra ele e acaricia seu rosto, em seguida, ela o beija.

- É bom te beijar... - Ela diz com os lábios colados aos dele.

- Muito bom... - Ele aprofunda o beijo.

- Pra alguém que nunca fez isso, você leva jeito...

Ele sorriu. Gostou da forma como ela elogiava seu beijo. Mas, gostaria de como ele faria outras coisas? De como ele faria amor com ela?

A mão de Carol deslizava por baixo da camisa dele, tão macia e sedosa, em seu peito.

- Você é forte...

Dite se vira na cama com ela, ficando por cima e olhando-a nos olhos. Ele poderia fazer isso.

- Nervoso?

Ele faz que não com a cabeça, mas está apavorado. Talvez, ela pudesse sentir o nervosismo nas mãos dele. Carol pega a mão dele e leva até o seio. Mesmo por cima da camiseta, era gostoso sentir o toque dele.

Dite sente seu coração acelerado e o membro duro. Ele beija de leve o pescoço de Carol, arrepiando-lhe a pele. Ela suspira ao sentir o toque dos lábios naquela área onde ela era tão sensível.

- Use a língua...

Dite a lambe. Seu corpo se arrepia, ela o abraça mais forte.

- Assim?

- Uhum... Desse jeito...

Dite vai subindo e beijando até chegar novamente aos lábios dela, beijando-a e apertando o seio.

- Quer... Que eu retire a camisa?

- Sim...

Sim, como ele queria! Queria vê-la nua. Queria os seios dela nus. Carol retira a camisa e a joga no chão. Os seios eram sensuais com aquele sutiã de renda branco. Carol retira o sutiã sem demora. Dite arfou ao ver o seio nu.

- Chupe-os...

Ele leva um deles a boca e Carol arqueia o corpo, arrepiada. Ela esperou tanto por aquilo. Sonhou com ele fazendo isso e muito mais. E agora ela teria tudo. Achou que não seria possível fazer amor com Dite, mas estava fazendo.

- Quero você sem camisa também...

Dite se ajoelha na cama e retira a camisa. Carol quase perde a respiração ao vê-lo sem camisa, com o peito musculoso desnudo. Ela começa a descer o zíper da calça dele.

- Retire-as...

Dite o faz. Fica completamente nu. Carol retira a própria calça e a calcinha. Os dois se deitam e ficam abraçados.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que vai ser bom.

- Eu nunca fiz...

- Eu sei. Mas vai ser bom. Porque eu te amo.

- E isso basta? Eu posso fazer algo errado...

- É mais do que suficiente. Eu vou cuidar de você...

- Quero tocar cada centímetro do seu corpo...

- Aceito com prazer...

Dite a beija novamente. Sentir o peso dele sobre ela era tão bom. Assim como ele adorava sentir a maciez dela sob seu corpo. Dite sabia que jamais enjoaria do beijo dela. Jamais desejaria outra mulher, pois é impossível desejar alguém de forma tão intensa. Carol já estava úmida, desejosa, ansiosa por ele.

Dite beija o pescoço, os ombros, os seios. Seus lábios descem até a barriga dela e ele lambe o umbigo, fazendo arrepios percorrerem o corpo dela.

Ela conduz a mão dele até o meio das pernas. Tão diferente estar com ele. Ela sentia-se desinibida, com vontade de fazer coisas que não fazia antes.

- Toque-me... Aqui...

Sentir o toque dele ali a deixava louca. Sentir os dedos invadindo-a a excitava ainda mais. E Dite também ficava excitado. Ela sentia o membro dele crescendo e roçando sua pele. Ela leva a mão ao pênis dele e o massageia, assim como nas sessões que tinham escondidos naquele quarto.

- Eu quero... Beijá-la...

- Beije...

- Aqui... - Ele aprofunda os dedos dentro dela.

Ali? Nunca fizeram isso com ela e agora, ela estava ansiosa.

- Eu... Não sei como fazer...

- Eu te ensino...

Ou ela imaginava que poderia ensiná-lo. Afinal, seus outros namorados nunca fizeram aquilo com ela. Dite se posicionou entre as pernas dela, sentindo o cheiro de sua excitação. Tocou-a com os lábios. Carol gemeu alto e levou as mãos aos próprios seios, apertando-os.

- Mais para cima... Use a língua... Aaaahhh... Mais pra direita... Aí... Aí mesmo! Aaahhh!

Dite adorava fazê-la gemer alto. O som da voz dela em êxtase era excitante. A língua dele, quente, arrepiava seu corpo inteiro. O sabor do prazer dela, deixava Dite excitado. Dite, afobado a lambeu mais rápido e mais intensamente até Carol se contorcer de prazer sobre a cama, num orgasmo inacreditável. O gemido dela foi incrivelmente alto.

- Eu machuquei você?

- Não... Claro que não...

- Foi bom...

- Foi delicioso... Quero fazer o mesmo em você...

Dite gostou da ideia. Sempre ouvia Milo se gabando de como gostava daquilo. Dite até chegou a fantasiar com isso, várias vezes, imaginando a boca de Carol chupando-o. Deitou-se na cama e Carol segurou o pênis.

- Eu também nunca fiz isso... Me diga se eu fizer algo errado, ok?

- Sim...

Carol reuniu toda sua coragem e levou-o a boca. Era estranho, mas ela gostou. Nunca teve vontade de fazer isso antes, mas estava adorando fazê-lo com Dite. Agora era a vez dele gemer alto. Carol chupava-o lentamente, saboreando-o.

- Aaahhh! Eu vou...

Gozar. Ele não teve tempo de terminar. Carol parou de chupá-lo e massageou até que ele gozasse. Ela o achou lindo gozando. Assim como da primeira vez que o fizera gozar daquele jeito. Agora, estava usando a boca, como quis fazer da primeira vez.

Só faltava fazer outra coisa que desejou fazer da primeira vez. E fazê-lo naquela posição seria a primeira vez pra ela também. Carol chupou mais uma vez para deixá-lo ereto novamente e Dite não decepcionou. Bendito vigor da imortalidade.

- AaahhH! Está me matando...

- Não posso mais esperar...

Carol monta em Dite, deslizando-o lentamente pra dentro de si. Tão grande e rijo. Ela se move lentamente pra cima e pra baixo, sentindo Dite preenchendo-a plenamente. Cavalgou-o lentamente, deliciando-se a cada segundo da sensação maravilhosa de recebê-lo em seu interior úmido.

Dite acariciou os seios dela, enquanto Carol subia e descia sobre ele, gemendo alto. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou de forma sedenta, quando, Dite girou sobre a cama, ficando sobre ela e assumindo as rédeas. Penetrou-a com força, enfiando com força.

- Sem pressa... Faça... Devagar... Aaahhh... Huuummm...

Dite se lembra do que Milo disse. Não ser egoísta. Daria a ela o que ela desejava, como desejava. Beijou o ombro dela, o vale entre os seios, lambeu o mamilo e voltou a penetrá-la, lentamente. Carol gemia deliciosamente a cada estocada firme. A sensação de penetrá-la... Dite nunca sentiu nada igual. Deveria ter feito isso antes de ser amaldiçoado. Não, estava feliz que sua primeira vez foi com ela.

- Dite... Estou gozando...

Dite se retira de dentro dela antes que ela goze. Carolina olha pra ele carregada de indignação por ele ter parado, e eis que ele a vira de bruços gentilmente. Acaricia as costas dela, com as mãos e os lábios.

- Você é linda... Preciosa...

- Não me torture, Dite...

Carol ficou de quatro. Dite ajoelhou-se atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura e a provocou, roçando seu pênis nela.

- Aaaahhh... Dite... Está me torturando assim...

Ele enfia dentro dela novamente, arrancando-lhe um suspiro de surpresa e lentamente se movendo pra dentro e para fora.

- Mais rápido, Dite... Mais forte...

Ele acelera a velocidade, puxando-a pra si.

- Ah! Ah! Aaahh!

- Estou te machucando?

- Não... Não pare... Não pare dessa vez...

E ele não parou. Continuou investindo pra dentro dela até sentir o jorro de prazer tomar seu corpo e preenchê-la. Carol deita-se na cama, arfando, suada, enquanto Dite deita-se ao seu lado.

Carol se aninha nos braços de Dite, beijando seu pescoço. Não tinha palavras pra descrever a sensação de fazer amor com ele. Foi maravilhoso em todos os sentidos. Já quer fazer mais. Muito mais. Já quer fazer isso pra sempre.

- Eu te amo, Carolina...

- Também te amo, Dite...

- Foi... Bom...?

Incrível. Homens imortais não são nada diferentes de homens mortais.

- Foi delicioso... Foi perfeito...

Os dois viram pro lado, abraçados de conchinha. Carol sente Dite ficando duro novamente e levando a mão até seu seio. Ele não estava satisfeito. Não ainda. Precisava fazer até não aguentar mais.

Subiu em cima dela, que estava de bruços. Carolina abriu as pernas, convidando-o. Dite a penetrou novamente.

**-oOo-**

Noele adentra o quarto de Aldebaran com a bandeja de primeiros socorros. Aldebaran nem estava tão ferido. Deveria estar sofrendo dores terríveis por ter sido derrotado no desafio, que até o enoja, de levar Noele pra cama. Enoja por que ele a tratou com desrespeito. A tratou como uma mulher qualquer. E Noele merecia um homem melhor do que ele. Um homem que a respeitasse e honrasse. Esse homem não era ele.

E apesar de ter se apaixonado por ela no fim, não merecia ficar com ela. Não merecia olhar para ela.

- Aldebaran... Está com raiva?

- Não... - Por que estaria com raiva dela?

- Por que não conversa comigo?

- Não a mereço. Não mereço conversar com você.

"_Você é uma bichinha mesmo..."_

"_Vai tomar no cu..."_

"_Frouxo."_

A expressão dele era tão sofrida que dava pena.

- Aldebaran. Não se martirize. Eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas.

- Mas estava certa.

- Eu não devia ser cruel com você. Eu deveria entender... Seu demônio quem o forçou a isso, não é?

- Não apenas ele... Eu também queria fazê-lo. Eu estou...

- Está o que?

Ele se calou. Melhor que não dissesse. Já estava tudo perdido. Ele não a sujaria com suas mãos imundas de monstro. Noele não merecia estar metida nessa confusão. Não merecia estar metida na vida dele. Ela merecia estar com um homem bom e merecedor de seu amor.

- Se o que você quer é não falar mais comigo, eu vou entender. Não vou mais incomodá-lo.

Ele vê Noele chorando e se levantando. Ao chegar até a porta, ela não a abre. Ele não sabe porque.

- Pode me perdoar...?

- Eu já te perdoei. Você não fez uma coisa tão... Horrível assim. Eu peço perdão pelo que te disse... Você não é um monstro. Você é bom. Você se sacrifica pra me proteger, está sempre se sacrificando... Um monstro não se sacrifica. Um monstro não se preocupa com os outros... Então, não se martirize...

Aldebaran se levanta e olha para ela. Caminha até a porta, aproximando-se bem perto dela.

- O que está tentando dizer?

- Que... Que eu...

- Não pode me desejar... Sou feio demais...

- Você não é feio...

- Não sou bonito...

- Acha que eu ligo pra isso? Desde pequena eu sempre fui... Provocada pelas outras crianças. Não sou bonita, magrinha... Não tenho cinturinha ou corpo bonito... Mas eu aprendi a me aceitar como eu sou, Aldebaran... Eu decidi valorizar uma pessoa pelo que ela é por dentro, não por fora... E eu não fiz isso. Eu o julguei mal...

- Eu sou um monstro. Eu já fiz coisa pior do que molestar uma mulher por causa do meu demônio.

- Você poderia ter feito pior comigo. Mas escolheu desistir... Por mim... Isso mostra o quanto você é bom... Eu enxergo sua bondade Aldebaran. E quero ficar junto de você... Se você me aceitar...

Aldebaran abraça Noele. Ele queria ficar com ela e como queria, mas e se fosse desafiado a fazer algo que a machucaria? Ele jamais se perdoaria. Por isso que nunca se apegou as mulheres. Transava com elas e as descartava. Se apegar, se apaixonar só traria problemas. Quando as mulheres se davam conta de sua maldição, se aproveitavam. Mas Noele jamais faria aquilo. Ela era sincera, boa.

Aldebaran a beija. O beijo é repentino e a pega de surpresa. Ela é prensada contra a porta e as mãos de Aldebaran sobem até as nádegas. Ela fica corada com a ousadia dele. Mas desta vez não recuaria ou o afastaria. Ela queria ele e se entregaria a ele.

- Aldebaran...

- Você quer que eu pare?

Ele beijava o pescoço dela, de leve, provocando-a. Ele começa a desabotoar devagar a camisa de Noele. Noele tinha seios fartos, contidos no sutiã branco. Sentiu vergonha, pois não sentia-se sensual. Mas Aldebaran apenas beijou-a novamente. Ele retirou a camisa dela, depois desabotoou o sutiã, liberando os seios. Noele os cobriu.

- O que foi? Não quer...?

- Aldebaran... Não é isso. É que... Só estou um pouco constrangida...

- Não fique... Você é linda...

- Linda?

Aldebaran levou-a até a cama. Abriu a saia dela e puxou-a pra baixo. Agora Noele estava só de calcinha e muito envergonhada. Marcus nunca a tomou de forma tão íntima. Apenas fazia o que queria com ela e se virava, sem consideração por suas necessidades. Aldebaran era gentil e amoroso.

Beijava o pescoço e os seios dela com carinho. Um de cada vez. Circulava os mamilos com a língua. Aldebaran retira sua camisa e a calça, ficando nu. Ele se deita sobre Noele, beijando-a. Um pouco constrangida, ela leva a mão até pênis dele e começou a massageá-lo.

- Noele...

- Aldebaran...

Ele lambe o seio novamente, arrepiado pela sensação da mão dela em seu pênis. Ajoelhado sobre a cama, ele abre as pernas de Noele, roça o membro na entrada de seu sexo úmido, e enfiou. Noele morde os lábios pra não gemer alto. Aldebaran a penetra de forma lenta e carinhosa. Seria carinhoso com ela, como ela merece. Não como as vadias com que estava acostumado.

Noele gemia baixinho, para que as pessoas dos outros quartos não ouvissem. Aldebaran era grande, a alargava. Doía um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão bom. Noele via esse prazer como a prova de que não amava Marcus. Sexo com Marcus nunca foi tão bom como era com Aldebaran.

Aldebaran a vira de lado, acariciando os seios deitado às costas dela. Sem cerimônias ele a penetra novamente, investindo calma e docemente. Noele dizia coisas desconexas, sentindo a penetração constante e cadenciada, acariciando cada centímetro de seu interior. As mãos fortes e rudes dele em seus seios a deixava louca.

- Tão bom... Aldebaran... Eu te amo... Fique comigo...

- Pra sempre...

Aldebaran se retira de dentro dela novamente.

- O que foi? - Ela pergunta.

Teria ele chegado ao clímax, já? Frustração a preencheu, até que Aldebaran a beijou novamente e levou a mão até o meio de suas pernas. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, lambendo-a ali. Noele se contorceu, gemeu, esqueceu todo o recato e gemeu alto.

- Aldebaran! Não estou aguentando mais...

Aldebaran a penetra novamente. Agora, estavam cara a cara com ela, beijando seus lábios e o pescoço. E enfiando cada vez mais, até que ambos gozaram, juntos. Caíram sobre a cama, exaustos e suados, respirando fundo.

- Perdoe-me, querida... Por ter sido... Rude com você...

- Tudo bem... Eu gostei...

- Quero fazer novamente... Mas, mais carinhoso dessa vez...

- Eu quero fazer de novo... Mas mais rápido.

Aldebaran a olhou incrédulo.

- Está falando sério?

Ela fez que sim e sorriu. Sentou-se sobre ele.

- E dessa vez... Eu quero ficar por cima...

Noele beijou-o.

**-oOo-**

Saori pousa no centro do Coliseu romano, durante a noite. As ruínas eram uma mera sombra do que aquele lugar já foi um dia, durante os tempos mais gloriosos de Roma. Nos subterrâneos por onde ela voa, Saori acaba encontrando um caminho aparentemente sem saída. Mas ela sabia pelas anotações no computador de Jordana que estava no lugar certo.

Usando sua força imortal, Saori começa a procurar pela passagem secreta que ela sabia que estava ali em algum lugar. Empurrou um pedaço da parede que se moveu isolado e revelou uma porta secreta.

Dentro da câmara secreta tochas começam a se acender e revelar que haviam estátuas horríveis, de monstros com presas, pelos e músculos espalhados ao redor, próximos a parede. Rostos demoníacos.

- Apareçam, Impronunciáveis! Sei que estão aí!

Silêncio. Ninguém responde.

- Sou amiga de vocês! Venho em paz!

Ainda sem resposta.

- Foi Reia, Rainha Titã quem me enviou!

Nada.

- Apareçam antes que eu mije nessas estátuas! Estão com medo?

Aos poucos os espíritos começam a aparecer. Eram ainda mais horrendos que as estátuas. E suas vozes bem mais intimidantes. Os Impronunciáveis. Bestas que habitaram a Terra no tempo dos Titãs e que foram aprisionadas por Cronos, numa disputa pela adoração da humanidade.

- Cheiro de grego...

- Cheiro da traição!

- E ainda ameaça profanar nossa morada!

Os monstros se debatem e tentam avançar sobre Saori, contudo ela não se incomoda com a as ameaças. Apenas sorri pra eles.

- Ora, ora... Eu precisava chamar a atenção de vocês. Me esnobando como se fossem superiores a mim. Isso não são modos.

- Insolente esta... Deve estar ansiosa pra ser desmembrada...

- Vocês são prisioneiros. Não podem me ferir.

- Por enquanto.

- Sim. Por enquanto. Enquanto Cronos ainda estiver no poder.

As criaturas sentem um tom de traição e tramóia emanando da voz de Saori.

- O que deseja aqui criatura?

- Vocês sabem o que quero. O artefato que guardam. Eu o quero.

As risadas ecoam pela sala.

- O que a faz pensar que temos algo guardado aqui?

- Reia me contou que vocês desafiaram Cronos e por isso foram presos. Mas, não foi só por isso, não é? Vocês tomaram algo dele como vingança, antes de virem pra cá.

- Você é um verme bem informado...

- Mas não temos intenção de entregar o artefato. Você poderia muito bem entregá-lo para Cronos.

- Não sou aliada dele.

- Assim você diz.

- Talvez possamos fazer uma troca.

- Que tipo de troca?

- O que vocês poderiam querer? Liberdade? Eu posso lhes proporcionar.

"_Esperança. É com você."_

"_Certamente."_

Saori ouve a satisfação da voz feminina e sedutora ecoando em sua mente.

"_Pegou-os?"_

"_Tão fácil... Dê-me um desafio da próxima vez..."_

Os monstros ponderam por um momento.

- Traga-me a cabeça de Cronos, mulher imortal... E nós lhe entregaremos o artefato.

- Matar Cronos? Ele é um deus!

- Estes são nossos termos! Entregue-nos a cabeça de Cronos... E nós lhe daremos o artefato...

Saori respira fundo.

- Não há outra forma? Algo mais que queiram em troca? Eu posso tentar libertá-los. Poderiam ter sua vingança pessoalmente.

- Não. Não confiamos em você. Qualquer um que queira este artefato, obterá um poder grande demais para ser confiável. Queremos Cronos morto. Trocaremos a cabeça dele... Pelo artefato...

Saori engole sua raiva e sua indignação e suspira profundamente.

- Que seja! Eu lhes darei o que pedem. Voltarei pelo artefato em breve.

Os espíritos dos Impronunciáveis desaparecem. Saori sai da tumba indignada.

- Você não podia tê-los convencido de algo mais fácil, Esperança? Maldita! Eu tinha certeza de que eles pediriam... Liberdade...

"_Ahahahahaha! No fim, você também é tão fácil de enganar..."_

- Maldita... Você usou seu poder em mim também não é? Me fez esperar que eles me exigiriam um pagamento mais simples pra levar o artefato!

"_Ahahahahaha! É claro que enganei você..."_

- Por que?

"_Por que não?"_

Saori furiosa esmurra uma parede fazendo-a tremer.

"_Lembre-se... Não sou sua amiga... Não estou do seu lado. Só quero sair do seu corpo e ficar livre. Reia também espera a morte de Cronos, ansiosa, só pra ter você..."_

- Você está me fazendo correr atrás de Cronos... O que tem contra ele?

"_Nada. Eu só quero liberdade deste corpo. E para que eu me livre..."_

Saori não precisa saber o resto da frase. Ela precisa morrer para que o demônio fique livre.

- Por que, após tantos anos? Por que não tentou antes?

"_Irônico... Mas eu acabei perdendo as esperanças. Até você reencontrar os Senhores do Submundo. Eu arquitetei este plano pra escapar. Eu seduzi Reia, para que visse a chave de sua liberdade de Cronos em você. Convenci você a formar a aliança com Reia na tentativa de derrotar finalmente os Senhores do Submundo. E agora convenci os Impronunciáveis a exigirem a cabeça de Cronos como recompensa pelo artefato. Você não tem escolha. Terá de enfrentar Cronos. Se ele não te matar, os Impronunciáveis, ou Reia quando se der conta de que você está apenas usando-a... Ou os Senhores do Submundo, cada vez mais fortes e com cada vez mais artefatos... Um deles a matará, Saori. E eu... Serei livre..."_

- E se eu me recusar a matar Cronos? Eu poderia muito bem desaparecer e deixar tudo isso pra trás.

"_Se achar que pode se esconder de todos os inimigos que fez... Vá em frente..."_

- Não... Eu posso fazer isso. Eu vou matar Cronos. Reia me ajudará. Reunirei os artefatos, mesmo que me custe cada Caçador vivo no mundo inteiro. Encontrarei Dim Ouniak, prendê-la-ei novamente junto de todos os outros malditos demônios! Depois, prendê-la-ei novamente em um corpo que eu possa controlar e usarei o poder dos Senhores do Submundo pra derrubar todos os deuses! Olimpianos, Titãs e até mesmo os deuses Primordiais! Todos se curvarão diante de mim!

"Se me arrancar de seu corpo, você morre também!"

- É isso que lhe disseram...? Espere e verá, Esperança. Você se arrependerá de ter fodido comigo... Ahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saori abre suas asas e se lança aos céus.

Continua...

Oi pessoal! Estava eu aqui pensando comigo mesmo enquanto escrevia Darkest Night e tive uma ideia pra propor um desafio às participantes da fic. Os Darkest Gaidens! Um desafio voltado para os participantes de Darkest Night. Como eu lancei o desafio no grupo Ficwritters do facebook alguns gaidens já foram feitos e já estão publicados (pode procurar na página principal do fandom que você acha vários). Eu esqueci de notificar aqui para aqueles cujo o perfil eu não tenho no facebook. Pra quem não ficou sabendo, mil ddesculpas, pessoal. Mas, se quiserem participar, aí está.

Regras do desafio:

Participantes: As pessoas que enviaram fichas e foram selecionadas para Darkest Night. Elas são: Pure-Petit Cat, Dark Ookami, Vangeresse Lolita, Lune Kuruta, Lebam, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Jules Heartilly, Margarida, Krika Haruno, Hiina-chan, RavenclawWitch, Paula Sammet, MoonyMoony, Alecto Berkley, Teteka-chan (Stella).

Título: O Título deve ser Darkest Gaiden, seguido de um subtítulo qualquer.

Objetivo: Escrever uma fic qualquer (One-shot ou mini-fic ou até song-fic) sobre Darkest Night.

Tema: Livre, mas dentro do universo e contexto de Darkest Night. Romance, passado ou presente da personagem, POV. Enfim... Qualquer coisa. O hentai será **opcional.**

Personagens e pares: Sua própria personagem. O par (caso queira incluir, também é opcional) deve ser o par selecionado pra ela em Darkest Night ou um outro par com o qual a personagem tenha se envolvido em Darkest Night (pro caso de meninas que tiveram mais de um par no decorrer da história).

Prazo: Livre.

Número de capítulos: Livre.

Local de postagem: aqui, no site do fanfiction.

Anyway... Acho que isso é tudo. Qualquer dúvida, podem entrar em contato comigo por onde acharem melhor.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus!

Metal Ikarus signing off...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Dark Ookami:** Um lança-foguetes. Check. Já sei o que te dar de presente de aniversário.

**Notte di Lucce:** Não, a Phoe não vai cair fácil na lábia do Mime. Ela já tem um loooongo histórico de tarados na família. Ai já viu, né? XD

**Lebam:** Dizem que vingança de mulher é a pior que tem, né? Imagina vingança de mulher demônio. Tem pra ninguém!

**Margarida:** Então vamos continuar aumentando esse hall, uai! Tem muito espaço ainda! XD Gostou mesmo de Dite e Carol? Eu fiquei preocupado de não fazer jus. Foi um dos casais mais esperados da fic, né?

**Pure-Petit:** Sim! Enfrentar uma coisa feia igual a hidra precisaria de uma equipe mais foda, né? Só mulher boa de luta e com as manha das arma! XD

PS.: Se a Morgana fosse como a Prue já teria dito algo como "Olho é o do teu c* FDP! Ò.ó" [apanha] Brincadeira.

**Jules Heartilly:** Né? Coitada da Prue. É cada sacrifício que tem de fazer... Não sei como ela aguenta... Saori rende um Meme Darkest Night da depressão. "Tão escrota que até o próprio demônio quer vê-la morta." Acho que a gente devia fazer uma página Darkest Night da depressão... Humm... [anota a ideia]

**Krika Haruno:** Será que existe essa maneira? Ou será que Esperança colocou mais ideias na cabeça da Saori? Só o tempo dirá.

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 32 - Enjaulada**

Carol acorda sonolenta, ainda apoiada ao peito de Afrodite. Bem onde aquela maravilhosa borboleta havia sido tatuada em sua pele. A marca do demônio da Doença. Era tão morbidamente bela. Carol acaricia a tatuagem, e quase podia jurar de que ela pulsou. Seria Doença? Estaria doença apreciando seu toque? Teria ele apreciado os momentos que ela compartilhou com Dite durante a noite? Momentos tão sublimes e deliciosos. Momentos só deles e que ela guardaria pra sempre.

Mas, Carol se lembra de que ainda tem um dever a cumprir. Budapeste ainda estava em perigo de contaminação. Pessoas ainda sofriam com a peste desencadeada por Dite e estavam em quarentena. Carol precisava desenvolver uma cura.

Ela injetou o soro em si mesma, mas foi Dite quem a salvou. Talvez, tenha desenvolvido anticorpos. No seu sangue poderia haver a chave para curar aquelas pessoas.

Enrolada no lençol, Carol se levanta e caminha até seu equipamento. Pega uma seringa e começa a extrair seu próprio sangue. Só esperava conseguir. Precisava ajudar a salvar as vidas das pessoas. Era uma questão de honra como biomédica.

Apreensiva, nem se dá conta de que Dite estava acordado. Ele a abraçou por trás, nu e beijou o pescoço dela.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu vou analisar meu sangue. Pode haver uma cura nele... Para outras pessoas.

- Não precisa se sacrificar mais. Eu já posso tocar você. E isso me basta.

- Mas não me basta. Por mais que eu te queira só pra mim, eu quero que você tenha uma vida plena. Que você possa tocar seus amigos... Que você possa sair dessa fortaleza e ver o mundo lá fora...

Dite a amava tanto. Ela faria tudo isso e mais por ele. Como esperou por uma mulher pra amar desta forma. Ele tomou o pequeno frasco de sangue da mão dela e colocou em outra mesa. Ela o olhou sem entender, quando ele arrancou o lençol de sua mão, desnudando-a.

Dite a beijou enquanto erguia uma das pernas dela. Deitou-a sobre a mesa, sobre os papéis. Com as pernas abertas, ela sentiu-o invadindo-a. Sentiu-o deslizando pra dentro e pra fora de si, numa cadência tão deliciosa, que amolecia e anestesiava seu corpo.

- Eu te amo...

- Também te amo, Dite...

Continuaram ali, se amando. Ah, o vício que ela desenvolveu por ele. Deveria estar trabalhando, mas não conseguia resistir a ele. Queria mais e mais dele. Seria difícil se concentrar com ele por perto. Mesmo podendo tocá-lo, ele teria de voltar a se cobrir e perder este hábito de ficar nu perto dela.

Que orgasmo ela sentiu quando Dite gozou dentro dela. Por um instante, Carol pensou se Dite seria capaz de engravidá-la? Eles transaram várias vezes, sem proteção e Carol não parou pra pensar naquilo nem uma vez. Será que as outras mulheres haviam parado pra pensar na possibilidade? Que ela saiba, Milo transava o tempo inteiro, mas ninguém jamais citou que ele tenha tido filhos. Talvez, imortais não possam ter filhos, mas e se puderem? Será que ela estava pronta pra assumir a responsabilidade?

**-oOo-**

Ella conduziu o grupo até o interior da câmara que estava selada por séculos. Não sabiam o que era mais impressionante. Saber que estavam perto do Artefato ou saber que Mia era uma descendente de Pandora. Mas, os Senhores estavam mais próximos de resolver essa questão. Shura podia sentir certa apreensão em Ella, que não parava de trocar olhares mortais com Maya o tempo inteiro.

- Acalme-se querida...

- Estou calma... Você não me viu furiosa ainda, Shura...

Ella acendia os archotes iluminando a câmara onde se encontravam. Lá estava o artefato. Uma jaula de barras pretas. Sua aparência era simples, mas agourenta, macabra. Assim que olhou para o artefato, Ella paralisou. Era tão bela, tão atraente.

Ella se aproxima lentamente da jaula, acariciando a barra. Shura achou aquilo estranho, claro. Ella parecia hipnotizada.

- Ella? Está tudo bem?

- Melhor do que nunca, Shura...

- Venha aqui, querida... Vamos levar isso daqui...

- Não...

Ella parecia estranhamente ríspida. Shura notava aquele brilho púrpura em seus olhos quando Ella o olhava de relance e começava a ficar preocupado.

- Ella, vamos levar essa coisa daqui de uma vez. - Diz Mask, impaciente.

- Você não vai tocar nela! Ela é minha...

- O que há de errado com ela? - Pergunta Dohko.

- Estou preocupada... - Diz Mia. - Algo parece afetar ela...

- Querida... Afaste-se dessa jaula. Agora.

- Você não me dá ordens!

Ella se vira para os outros, com os olhos injetados de um brilho vermelho-sangue e os dentes rangidos. Mask ou Shura não se lembravam de tê-la visto tão furiosa.

- Querem tomar o que é meu? - Ela grita. - Querem levar o que me pertence?

Ella volta seu olhar para Mask.

- Você prefere ela... A mim?

- Ella! Pare com isso!

- Ela me prendeu... Me sequestrou... Ela tirou minha liberdade... Ela tentou me matar e você escolhe trepar com ela...

Maya já começava a conjurar feitiços de proteção.

- Eu vou matar essa vagabunda!

Ella salta como um demônio pra cima de Maya, no momento em que a feiticeira diz a última palavra do encanto. Ella se choca contra uma parede invisível e o impacto derruba as duas no chão.

Mask se coloca entre as duas.

- Mas o que deu nessa maluca?

- Pare, Ella!

Shura tenta imobilizar Ella, mas sua força estava fora do comum.

- Solte-me! Solte-me, Shura! Eu não admito ser uma prisioneira!

- Você não está pensando direito! - Mask! Leve Maya pra longe daqui!

- Quer saber? Eu estou farta dessa cretina! Deixa ela vir! Eu tenho uns feitiços pra ela!

- Não piore a situação, Maya! - Mask puxa Maya pelo braço.

Ella se debatia, sua boca salivava com sede de sangue.

- Solte-me Shura!

- Acalme-se!

Ella se desvencilha de Shura e ataca Maya, mas Mask a segura com toda sua força. Ella crava os dentes no ombro dele, fazendo o sangue verter para sua boca.

Shura puxa Ella pela cintura e tenta segurá-la novamente, mas a mulher se vira e agora morde o ombro dele.

- Sangue... Eu quero sangue...

- Sim. Beba o meu. Sempre que você precisar de sangue, eu estarei aqui.

- Você é meu... Ninguém vai tirar você de mim...

- Sou seu. Ninguém vai me tirar de você, querida. Quem tentar, eu mato.

- Mate-a... Com crueldade... Ela vai tentar tirar você de mim também...

- Não vai. Eu não vou deixar.

Ella empurra Shura no chão e sobe em cima dele, olhando com lágrimas vertendo e os lábios manchados de sangue.

- Você é meu... Só meu!

- Sou só seu.

Ella rasga a camisa de Shura e começa a arranhá-lo com as unhas.

- Quero sangue... Não é o bastante! Quero mais sangue!

Shura coloca a adaga na mão dela.

- Tome o meu. O quanto quiser...

Ella começa a cortar o peito de Shura. Ele sequer pisca de dor. O demônio suspira em sua mente, adorando cada deslize da lâmina, cada gota de sangue vertida. Dor pedia por mais e mais cortes. Shura sentia o membro duro, roçando entre as pernas de Ella a cada golpe da faca. Por fim, Ella enfia a faca no peito de Shura. Enterra a lâmina de forma tão profunda e continua pressionando pra extrair mais sangue, tanta força aplicada que Shura range os dentes e geme. Dor grita de alegria em sua mente.

"_Mais!"_

"_Já está bom. Ela precisa se acalmar."_

"_Não! Eu quero mais! Mais! Mais! Mais!"_

"_Eu disse já chega!"_

- Ella... Querida?

Ella estava arfando, mas aos poucos seus olhos voltavam ao normal. Mia escondeu o rosto no peito de Dohko. Ela não suportou olhar tanto sangue. Ella parecia um demônio próprio. Tão assustador quanto os que habitavam os corpos dos Senhores. Apesar de furiosa, Maya sente um pouco de pena de Ella. Começava a entender um pouco mais a maldição dela. Uma maldição hereditária, tão terrível que ela não imaginava como Ella suportava. Crescendo como uma garota que é praticamente realeza, ela não deve ter tido amigos e mesmo que os tivesse, teria perdido-os devido a sede de sangue e dor. Como ela passou pela infância carregando essa maldição? Como ela dava vazão a sua necessidade de ferir? O que os pais fizeram pra controlar essa necessidade? Trancaram-na e amarraram-na? Sacrificavam pessoas ou animais pra ela se saciar? Como suportaram? Se ela era realmente aprisionada, Maya sentiu-se realmente mal por tê-la prendido.

- Eu não posso te perder... - Ella repousa a cabeça no peito de Shura, sem se importar com o sangue.

- Você não vai me perder. Eu vou ser sempre seu, Ella. Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, Shura...

Shura se levanta e a carrega no colo, caminhando com Ella pra fora dali.

- Mask... Leve a Jaula para a fortaleza, por favor. Eu vou colocá-la na cama.

- Vai. Deixa comigo.

Shura caminha pela mansão, sob olhares apreensivos dos criados e mordomos de Ella. Eles olhavam pra eles como se soubessem muito bem o que tinha acontecido. O sangue no peito de Shura. O sangue nos lábios dela. Talvez, eles tenham sido vítimas da maldição de sangue da mulher antes. E se ainda trabalhavam ali é porque talvez ainda tivessem um pouco de lealdade a família Draculz, um pouco de lealdade a Ella e por isso, Shura os respeitava.

Chegando ao quarto de Ella, ele a repousa gentilmente na cama, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando-lhe a testa.

- Eu te machuquei...? - Ela pergunta sonolenta, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Não, querida.

- Mentiroso... Minha boca está com gosto de sangue...

Shura deita-se atrás dela e abraça.

- Estou exausta.

- Então durma.

Shura acolhe Ella nos braços e ela adormece com a cabeça repousada em seu peito.

**-oOo-**

Aiolos seguiu Saori. Perdeu-a de vista por um tempo, mas logo conseguiu seguir o seu rastro. Sabia que ela estava hospedada num prédio incrivelmente luxuoso e sabia que ela estava envolvida com Reia (e como estava envolvida! Aiolos já partilhou a cama com Saori e outra mulher uma vez, mas uma deusa? Uau...) e que ela havia passado um tempo no Coliseu. Aiolos se aproximou sorrateiramente e ouviu a conversa de Saori com os espíritos malignos dos Impronunciáveis.

Agora sabia porque Saori tentaria (e segundo os sonhos de Morgana, conseguiria) matar Cronos. Ella tinha a Jaula da Coação. Milo disse por telefone que seu grupo encontrou o Cetro Divisor. Morgana é o Olho que Tudo Vê. Isso quer dizer que só restava um artefato. O Manto da Invisibilidade.

Saori com o Manto da Invisibilidade seria uma catástrofe. Ela poderia invadir a fortaleza, degolar cada um dos Senhores e suas mulheres e sair sem ser vista. Precisava lembrar Dite de encontrar uma forma de detectar invasores invisíveis. Câmeras com sensor térmico, talvez.

Aiolos pousou na cobertura e observava o interior do apartamento através da janela. Saori caminhava de um lado a outro, só de calcinha, bebendo ambrosia com Reia que estava com um robe de seda. Aiolos precisava admitir. Saori era uma ótima atriz se demonstrava tanto amor por Reia assim. Por um momento, ele quase chegou a duvidar se Saori não estava dizendo a verdade quando disse que o amava. Aiolos afastou a ideia da mente, acreditando que poderia ser o demônio Esperança tentando enganá-lo. Às vezes, foi assim que ela convenceu Reia de que a amava.

Realmente, Saori é perigosa.

Saori abraça Reia por trás, beijando o pescoço da deusa, desamarrando o robe e enfiando a mão entre as pernas da deusa.

- Então... Foi isso que eles exigiram? Muito conveniente.

- Sim. Realmente.

- Você me ajudará a matá-lo? - Reia se vira para Saori.

- Claro, meu amor. - Ela acaricia o rosto da deusa e a beija. - Vou vingar todo o sofrimento que ele lhe causou...

- E como o faremos?

- Uma de nós terá de distraí-lo. Quando ele estiver com a guarda baixa... - Saori passa o dedo pela garganta.

- Você está sugerindo...?

- Você terá de fazê-lo...

Reia se vira novamente de costas pra Saori.

- Você sabe como eu o desprezo! Você quer que eu... Vá pra cama com ele?

Saori a abraça novamente, sussurrando eu seu ouvido.

- É um sacrifício necessário, meu amor. Pra termos nossa liberdade. Pra ficarmos juntas.

Saori abre o robe de Reia e acaricia o seio da deusa. Em seguida, ela beija-lhe o pescoço.

- Será só uma vez. Precisamos da cabeça dele.

Saori a toca entre as pernas novamente, enfiando os dedos dentro dela. Esperança lançava suas garras sobre a deusa, fazendo-a crer que tudo que Saori dizia era verdade. Até mesmo uma deusa como Reia era enganada pelo demônio? Quão poderoso pode ser Esperança? Aiolos se lembra de que os Impronunciáveis também foram enganados por Esperança. Talvez, Aiolos devesse atacar agora e matar Saori. Mas, matá-la deixaria Esperança livre pelo mundo. Talvez Esperança não seja tão ruim livre, quanto é aliada a uma mulher tão maquiavélica quanto Saori.

Enquanto Saori e Reia iniciavam mais uma sessão de sexo, Aiolos pega o celular e tenta fazer uma ligação para Dite.

"_Uau... Essa Saori entende mesmo das coisas... Ahahaha... Você deveria voltar a comer ela e largar aquela chata."_

"_Cala a boca. Agora não!"_

O telefone toca duas vezes até que Dite atenda.

"_Alô."_

- Dite. Encontrei Saori. Precisamos impedi-la agora. Consegue me rastrear e trazer os outros aqui?

"_Claro."_

- Saori e Reia estão armando pra Cronos. Elas querem matá-lo.

"_Não sei se fico realmente triste em saber que Cronos vai perder a cabeça, Aiolos."_

- Eu também não, mas se Saori matar Cronos, ela coloca as mãos no Manto.

"_Cronos tem o Manto?"_

- Não. Os seres que tem o Manto querem a cabeça de Cronos como recompensa. E Saori vai atrás dele. Se a visão de Morgana estiver correta...

"_Sim... Saori com o Manto da Invisibilidade poderia virar a balança da guerra pro lado dela."_

- Eu vou tentar detê-la, mas ela está com Reia.

"_Tome cuidado. Já tenho sua localização. Vou levar os outros até aí imediatamente."_

- Ok. Falo com você depois.

Quando Aiolos voltou ao prédio, olhou pela janela e Saori e Reia estavam se vestindo. Saori tinha vestido uma camisa branca e calças jeans. Reia vestia sua túnica de deusa.

- Nosso sonho... Finalmente se realizará.

- Sim. Vamos.

Reia segura na mão de Saori e desaparece com ela. Teletransportadas para o Olimpo. Aiolos pega o telefone depressa. Talvez Mask pudesse se teletransportar pro Olimpo. Talvez. Ele precisava impedir.

- Merda! Não pode ser! Eu devia ter matado a maldita quando tive a chance...

**-oOo-**

Mask teletransportou todos para a fortaleza para poupar tempo. Em seguida, ele se teletransportou para o apartamento de Saori e Reia, onde tentaria localizar a aura das duas e segui-las de volta ao Olimpo.

Os Senhores ficaram na fortaleza para se prepararem pra guerra e para fortalecer as defesas pra um possível ataque. Tudo dependia de Mask agora.

Liv sentia-se apreensiva, pois Shion aceitou ir com Mask como guia. O Olimpo estava muito diferente e Mask poderia precisar de uma ajuda. Shion e Liv não tiveram muito tempo um para o outro ultimamente, exceto nesses últimos dias na mansão de Ella. Mas agora, ela estava apreensiva, como se alguém pisasse em sua tumba.

Ela tinha um medo inexplicável de se separar de Shion. Talvez fosse normal entre pessoas que se amam. Ela não poderia saber, já que nunca se apaixonou antes. E Shion também estava apreensivo de deixá-la. Será que era só medo de perdê-la? De nunca mais vê-la?

Esperava que sim. Por todos os deuses, esperava que fosse apenas apreensão. Shion a beijou como se estivesse se despedindo dela pela última vez. E o que era mais estranho, sabia que o conhecia há pouco tempo, mas ele despertava um sentimento de nostalgia nela, inexplicável.

De onde vinha aquele sentimento, afinal? Estava apaixonada por ele, tinha certeza. Adorava estar com ele, fazer amor com ele. Sonhava até em se casar com ele? Sim, por um breve instante, pensou em como seria ter uma vida normal com o Guerreiro imortal e assassino. Tolice, ela sabia, mas... Ela queria... Queria tanto. Tantas vezes já sonhou em ser normal, sem ter homens a estuprando o tempo inteiro.

- Ei, você está bem? - Era a loira, Âme ou Désir, retirando-a de seu mundo de pensamentos e trazendo-a de volta a Terra. - Você tá legal, querida? Parece que está em outro mundo.

- Ah sim. Desculpe. Eu só estava pensando...

- Eu entendo. Tá preocupada com seu namorado, né? Não preocupa. Ele vai voltar são e salvo.

Liv volta sua atenção para a reunião que acontecia, ouvindo Dite explicando.

- Então, Hidra? Caçadores em Roma? - Pergunta Dite. Vocês não tiveram problemas na Romênia?

- Eu não diria isso. - Resmunga Maya, o que lhe rende um olhar feio de Ella.

Dite nota o clima tenso entre elas, mas prefere não dizer nada.

- Ok, Anya usou sua magia pra impedir mais invasões invisíveis a fortaleza.

- Então, eu posso transar com a japinha aqui sem me preocupar em ser esfaqueado? Ótima notícia!

- Ei! Fique longe da minha irmã, seu tarado! Ou eu uso suas bolas como alvo!

Mime apenas faz sinal de rendição, sorrindo pra Prue. Phoe suspira e dá um facepalm.

- Foco. Vamos fazer uma contagem. Quem pode lutar e quem não pode lutar. Os que podem lutar, o arsenal está lá em baixo. Aproveitem. As que não podem, vamos providenciar abrigo pra vocês para o caso de uma invasão. Nada nos pega de surpresa mais. Teremos planos de contingência e vamos praticá-los.

Alex adorava quando Aiolos assumia a liderança assim. Ele ficava... Sexy.

Nesse momento, Carol, Jordana, Morgana, Malu, Noele e Mia dão um passo a frente.

- Não queremos nos esconder. Queremos aprender a lutar. - Diz Malu. - Estamos cansadas de não podermos ajudá-los.

- Estamos sempre complicando a vida de vocês. - Diz Noele. - Queremos que nos ensinem a lutar.

- Não podemos te ensinar a lutar. Será difícil.

- Ok, vamos preparar uma galeria de tiros e treinaremos na academia. - Diz Aiolos.

- Eu ensino vocês a descerem a porrada, meninas. Precisando é só chamar a Tori aqui.

- Você não vai machucar a Mia!

Dohko envolve a garota com os braços.

- Acha que ela vai aprender a chutar traseiros se a tratarmos feito um bebê, Raivinha?

- Meu nome não é raiva. É Ira!

- Whatever! A questão é que só se aprende a lutar apanhando. Todos nós aprendemos dessa forma.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Dohko. - Mia o conforta. - Eu vou provar que não sou mais fraca.

- Você não é fraca. Você é a humana mais forte que eu conheço.

Ouvir aquilo encheu o coração de Mia de calor e ela sorriu, corada.

- Certo. Vamos começar os treinamentos? - Tori massageia os ombros.

**-oOo-**

Os senhores e as garotas prepararam uma área de treinamento na academia. Carol, Jordana, Malu, Morgana, Noele e Mia recebiam treinamento de defesa pessoal e manejo de armas das ex-caçadoras.

Phoe voltava a treinar com a espada e Mime ficava observando-a, com olhos famintos. Seu olhar de interesse era tão intenso que Phoe chega a sentir e sente-se incomodada.

- Estou entediado.

- Por que não vai ajudar uma das meninas a treinar?

- Eu não faço qualquer tipo de esforço por uma mulher que não levarei pra cama.

Phoe tenta voltar a se concentrar no seu treinamento.

- Adoro quando você usa roupas justas. Apesar de não ter muita bunda. Nem muito peito. Mas é gostosinha.

- Você está me deixando nervosa.

- Eu? Você me deixa nervoso com essa dança aí.

- Então, vá embora.

- Na verdade, eu tinha outra ideia em mente. Um duelo.

- Duelo?

- Isso mesmo.

- O que está tramando com a minha irmã, imbecil? - Prue imediatamente interfere.

- Miminho... Você não tem jeito mesmo. Não vê que a garota não tá afim de você? - Diz Anya.

- Calma figurinha repetida. Eu não vou machucar sua irmãzinha. Só quero sentir o quanto ela boa com a espada. E você me conhece bem o bastante pra saber que eu não vou desistir assim, Anya, querida...

- É verdade. - Diz a deusa da Anarquia, dando de ombros. - Quando Miminho coloca uma coisa na cabeça ele não desiste até transar com ela. Garota de sorte, heim Phoebe?

- Quer ver o quão boa eu sou com uma arma, animal? Eu posso meter uma bala no seu rabo a um quilômetro de distância.

- Eu ia adorar. Mas, não estou falando com você. Estou tentando levar sua irmã pra cama. Ela é mais bonita que você.

Mas que homem irritante. Ele não se cala um segundo, e nem uma palavra sai da sua boca sem que seja um assédio sexual direto. Não deixava ela treinar. Não deixava ela em paz um segundo, sempre dando em cima dela.

- Prue... - Sorrindo, Phoe faz sinal para a irmã se afastar. Ensinaria uma ou outra lição àquele idiota arrogante. - Escolha sua arma Mime. Eu aceito seu desafio.

- Muito bem. Vamos às regras, então. Se eu vencer, você vai me dar um beijo.

- E se eu vencer? - Pergunta Phoe.

- Ai dormimos juntos.

- O que?

- Ora, não é isso que você quer?

- Claro que não.

- Ok, mentirosa. Diga o que você quer, então.

Phoe sorri.

- Se eu ganhar... - Phoe sorri de uma forma meio maligna, se aproxima de Mime e cochicha no ouvido dele. Mime faz uma cara de nojo.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

Phoe dá de ombros.

- Se você não tiver coragem...

Todos os senhores e garotas já estavam ao redor, ansiosos pra ver o duelo. Aiolia joga uma espada para Mime, que a pega no ar, fazendo movimentos circulares, graciosos.

- Estou pronto. Quando quiser, querida...

Phoe fecha os olhos. Precisava se concentrar em tudo ao seu redor. No som da respiração de Mime, separá-la da respiração dos outros. Das vozes e risadas. Dos suspiros apreensivos das garotas.

- Eu posso atacar?

- Se não o fizer, eu o farei. - Phoe embainha a espada.

Mime sorri e ataca. Bloqueio perfeito com a bainha. Soco no rosto, chute entre as pernas e em seguida, outro giratório no estômago.

- Puta merda! Meus filhos!

- Seja homem... - Phoe provoca um pouco. Não era disso, mas gostava de ser subestimada. Só deixava a vitória mais doce.

- Ok. Golpes baixos estão valendo?

- Você vai usar golpes baixos numa mulher cega? Covarde.

Mime bufa de raiva.

- Certo. Vamos lá, então.

Mime ataca novamente. Phoe defende com a espada ainda na bainha, esquiva, bloqueia, acerta o rosto de Mime com a bainha, enquanto saca a Katana. Agora é a vez dela partir pro ataque. As espadas se chocam algumas vezes até que ela golpeia-a pra fora da mão de Mime e a finca na parede. A katana é guardada novamente na bainha.

Mime retira sua espada da parede.

- Você é boa com essa espada.

- Ainda está me subestimando?

- Eu estava só te testando.

- Sei.

Os dois se preparam novamente. A torcida já estava comemorando.

- Eu aposto cinco na Phoebe. - Diz Milo.

- Há... Eu aposto dez nela... - Diz Dohko sorrindo.

- Isso não é muito perigoso? - Pergunta Mia. - Eles podem acabar se machucando.

- Não subestime a Phoe... Vai Phoe!

Mime era um excelente guerreiro, mas impulsivo demais e Phoe se dava melhor com os impulsivos. Cada grito de Mime antes de desferir um ataque, era um sinal de por onde o ataque viria e por onde Phoe o bloquearia. Também era indício de qual seria o contra-ataque apropriado de Phoe.

Mime também tinha a desvantagem de não levá-la a sério. Phoe já o teria ferido mortalmente se a luta fosse até a morte. Phoe bloqueia espada de Mime mais uma vez, e acerta o rosto de Mime com a Katana. Ela chuta o joelho dele por trás e o imobiliza pelas costas, com a lâmina da Katana em seu pescoço.

- Você se rende?

- Não.

Mime afasta a espada de Phoe e a segura pelo braço jogando-a no chão. Mime joga seu corpo sobre o dela e a beija. Todos ficam boquiabertos. Phoe empurra Mime pro lado e se levanta indignada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo seu... Seu... Você não venceu! Você trapaceou!

- Claro que trapaceei! Acha que eu vou deixar de perder essa aposta? Agora, vamos continuar no quarto?

- Ora seu...!

- Que foi? Você gostou. Até correspondeu.

- Não correspondi.

- Correspondeu sim. Eu senti sua língua na minha.

- Você me atacou, seu tarado! E você estava derrotado!

- Eu não admiti a derrota.

- Olha, eu gostei, cara! Mas admita! Ela chutou sua bunda! - Diz Milo dando um tapa nas costas de Mime. - Foi uma surra linda!

- Você tem certeza de que ela venceu, Luxúria?

- Absoluta. Agora, o que foi que ela pediu que você fizesse?

Mime dá de ombros, agarra Milo e o beija na frente de todo mundo. Milo, assustado, empurra Mime pra trás.

- Cara! O que pensa que tá fazendo?

- Bom, foi o que a Phoebe pediu em caso de vencer.

- Porra! E tinha de ser eu?

- Sinto muito Luxúria. Mas, ela foi específica.

- Phoe! O deu em você pra fazer uma coisa dessas? Ahahahaha! - Prue morria de rir.

- Ahahahaha! Desculpa, Prue... Mas eu não resisti!

- Cara... Da próxima vez, dá só um selinho... - Milo limpa a boca com as costas da mão. - Eu não beijo de língua no primeiro encontro...

- Assim você me magoa, Luxúria. Eu usei minha melhor técnica...

Todos se dispersam. Alguns rindo, outros resmungando. Cada um voltando ao seu treinamento. Phoe se vira e parte. Mime fica observando a bunda dela enquanto ela se vai. Prue cruza os braços e o encara enfezada.

**-oOo-**

Jordana estava enlouquecendo. Tantas anotações, tantas pistas falsas, tantas lendas. Seu pai tinha realmente feito uma pesquisa impressionante sobre os Senhores, mas muita coisa não passava de lendas. As anotações que fez dos sinais na ilha eram confusas. Como encontraria a conexão entre os artefatos? Não fazia ideia.

O software que desenvolveu ainda traduzia os textos, mas era tanta coisa. E se os Caçadores tivessem apagado dados do seu HD enquanto estava aprisionada? Talvez, jamais descobrisse o que precisava saber.

Jamais se perdoaria. Queria ser mais útil aos senhores. Já estava aprendendo a lutar e atirar, mas precisava desvendar os mistérios dos artefatos ou Camus poderia não ser mais seu. Ela poderia perder pra sempre o único homem que verdadeiramente amou.

E quão irônico que o homem que mais a faz feliz é o Guardião da Infelicidade. Jordana não podia imaginar sua vida sem ele. Precisava fazer alguma coisa pra ajudá-lo, antes que Saori o tomasse de si.

Para isso, chamou Maya. Ela fora de grande ajuda na hora de abrir o portão do calabouço de Ella, onde estava a Jaula da Coação.

Ela conseguia ver um único padrão em todos aqueles símbolos. Apenas um único padrão. "Sangue amaldiçoado pela morte". Mia obviamente teria um importante papel a desempenhar nessa busca. Mas qual? Seria perigoso? Teria que se preocupar com ela? Afinal, uma profecia que começa com "amaldiçoada pela morte" não inspirava muita confiança.

Talvez, devesse voltar até a ilha para analisar melhor o templo. Isso se a ilha não estivesse lotada de Caçadores.

Jordana já estava caindo de cara na mesa, de tanto cansaço quando o programa termina a tradução de um trecho. Jordana ajusta os óculos no rosto e começa a ler.

- Não... Não pode ser...

Maya que estava sentada na cama, se levanta e caminha até o computador pra ver.

- Não pode ser...

**-oOo-**

Mask e Shion chegaram ao Olimpo. Ainda era uma ruína, marcada pela guerra. Cronos fez questão de deixar o Olimpo em ruínas, para demonstrar que a era dos Olimpianos passou. Agora era a vez dos Titãs voltarem ao poder.

Mask e Shion partem em busca do Salão do Trono de Zeus onde Cronos estava.

**-oOo-**

Cronos estava sentado no quarto que anteriormente pertencia a Zeus. Bebia uma taça de ambrosia, lentamente, embriagado e entediado. Viu a deusa, sua esposa se aproximando. O sorriso de Cronos se alargou quando viu quem a acompanhava. Saori, guardiã da Esperança, aprisionada, com correntes indestrutíveis criadas por Hefesto.

- Ahahaha... O que é isso? O que você está fazendo aqui?

O tom de voz de Cronos era de desprezo. Cronos se lembrava muito bem de como Reia arquitetou para destroná-lo. Fê-lo engolir uma pedra pensando que era seu maldito filho, Zeus, quando na verdade, escondia o maldito. Zeus cresceu e tornou-se um poderoso deus. Poderoso o suficiente para destronar Cronos e baní-lo pro Tártaro por milênios incontáveis.

- Meu senhor...

- Calada...

Cronos joga a taça no chão e se levanta. Caminha até Reia e estapeia no rosto, fazendo-a cuspir sangue e cair no chão. Em seguida, ele a puxa pelos cabelos.

- Traidora...

- Não me machuque...

- Cale-se!

Cronos a solta e volta a sentar-se no trono.

- O que você quer?

- Me render...

- Por que? Você nunca escondeu a vontade que tem de me matar. Por que voltou? Lembra-se de como costumávamos nos divertir dentro da Jaula? Os Senhores do Submundo a recuperaram. Eu acho que deveria tomá-la de volta e colocá-la lá mais uma vez.

Reia se desespera. Ela treme só de pensar na jaula.

- Não... Eu quero fazer as pazes...

- E por isso você me traz isso? Isso é uma oferenda de paz?

Cronos puxa Saori pelos cabelos, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Ouvi dizer que você anseia pela minha cabeça...

Como? Cronos já sabia do plano pra matá-lo? Impossível! Ele não teria como saber! Como descobriu? Teria Reia realmente a traído?

- Sim... Talvez seja isso... Você a traz aqui... Para que ela me mate.

- Não! - Diz Reia ofendida. - Jamais! Eu jamais tramaria... Eu não ousaria!

- Porque você é uma esposa tão leal e fiel... Por que me entregaria sua amante?

- Esta guerra está perdida. Ela perdeu. Eu quero... Ficar do seu lado. Eu perdi e agora me rendo...

- Simples assim? Milênios e milênios de ódio... E você simplesmente se rende? - Cronos acaricia uma mexa de cabelo da esposa.

- Não posso vencê-lo. É inútil levar esta vingança adiante.

- E você me traz a minha suposta assassina como um presente de conciliação? Perfeito.

- Assassina?

- Sim. O Olho que Tudo Vê me disse que esta vadia seria minha assassina.

Uma luz brilha na mente de Saori. Então foi assim que ele descobriu. O Olho que Tudo Vê previu a morte de Cronos por suas mãos! Isso significa que ela teria sucesso! Ela pensou que Cronos teria descoberto a tramóia real. Saori mal podia conter o sorriso de satisfação.

- Como você poderia arrancar minha cabeça, se eu arrancar a sua antes? Manterei seu demônio como meu bicho de estimação...

"_Colabore, Reia, maldita! Colabore!"_

"_Diga adeuzinho, Saori..."_

"_Tola... Acha que Cronos a deixaria livre? Ele vai aprisionar você em outro corpo!"_

"_Eu acabo com ele antes!"_

- Querido...

Cronos se volta para Reia que retira a túnica, ficando nua.

- A morte dessa vagabunda pode esperar. Acorrentada como está, ela não vai a lugar algum.

- Hum... É verdade...

Cronos joga Saori no chão.

- Está oferecendo seu corpo também? Eu já havia considerado sua oferta de paz. Mas, não sou tão benevolente quanto você pensa!

Ele a puxa pelos cabelos.

- Eu não vou esquecer que me traiu, só por que me entregou uma vadia demoníaca acorrentada e porque está se oferecendo pra mim! Será punida! Eu a aprisionarei novamente e a estuprarei dia após dia! E a espancarei, dia após dia! E quando eu estiver cansado, entregá-la-ei aos seus outros irmãos que você traiu, para que eles também a torturem! E então, eu começarei tudo de novo!

- Não! Não, por favor! Piedade!

Cronos a joga sobre a cama.

- Já que você quer se oferecer a mim, eu a tomarei de bom grado!

Cronos a invade, sem gentilezas, sem sutilezas. Sem carinho. Sem amor. Cronos sempre foi, é e será um monstro. Reia chorava e gritava, tentava lutar, enquanto Cronos a violentava. Não podia mais esconder o ódio. Seu rosto expressava todo o ódio acumulado de séculos de sofrimento que passou nas mãos desse maldito.

Cronos sorria, gargalhava. Queria descontar em Reia toda sua sede de vingança por ela ter se aliado aos seus filhos na guerra. Faria-a pagar por todos os anos no tártaro com Juros!

De repente, Cronos sente uma dor lancinante nas costas, atravessando seu corpo e saindo pelo peito. Uma lâmina metálica. Quem? Quem poderia ter sido, ele se pergunta. Quem ousaria ter sido?

A lâmina é puxada pra trás e Cronos sente-a deslizando por sua garganta. Ele se vira desesperado pra trás, procurando o agressor e vê Saori, livre das correntes. Reia, se levantava, recolhendo sua túnica.

- Você está bem, meu amor?

- Sim, meu amor... Mate-o... Acabe com ele... Mate esse desgraçado!

Cronos estava de joelhos no chão, com sangue jorrando da garganta, desesperado engatinhando, a procura de não sabia o que. Foi uma tramóia! Tramaram pra ele! Foi traído!

- Gosta de torturar mulheres, seu filho da puta desgraçado?

Saori puxa Cronos pelos cabelos.

- Você gosta de enfiar numa mulher contra a vontade dela?

Cronos sente a lâmina perfurando-o novamente nas costas. Uma, duas, três vezes.

- Agora você sabe a dor de ser fodido!

Saori puxa a cabeça de Cronos pra trás, pelos cabelos e golpeia seu pescoço com a espada. São necessários vários golpes para que a espada finalmente decepe a cabeça do deus Titã, mas finalmente, Saori a puxa e a decepa. O corpo morto de Cronos é largado no chão e a guerreira imortal joga a cabeça de lado, sorrindo.

De repente, ela sente uma força imensa, sendo sugada de seu corpo e sendo sugada para um globo de luz dourada que estava dentro do corpo de Cronos. Saori cai no chão, exausta por um momento, sentindo uma dificuldade enorme de respirar. Suas pernas, seus braços, falhavam na força necessária pra se manterem erguidos. O que era aquilo?

- A Chave do Tártaro... Cronos estava com ela...

Agora sim, tudo fazia sentido. Saori matou-o e absorveu a Chave do Tártaro. Ela deve ser dada de livre vontade ou a pessoa perde os poderes. Esperança gargalhava em sua mente. Saori estava realmente muito fraca.

"_Agora você é presa fácil, Saori... Minha liberdade se aproxima..."_

Reia olha incrédula para a amante. Nunca imaginou que o dia chegaria. O dia em que Cronos morreria. Sonhou em vê-lo morto há séculos. Pensou que era impossível, mas realmente, conseguiram. Saori conseguiu. Matou Cronos.

Sorrindo de alívio, Reia cai de joelhos.

- Estamos livres! Finalmente, meu amor, estamos livres...

- Sim... Livres...

Saori anda lentamente ao redor de Reia com as palavras de Esperança ecoando em sua mente. _"__Terá de enfrentar Cronos. Se ele não te matar, os Impronunciáveis, ou Reia quando se der conta de que você está apenas usando-a... Ou os Senhores do Submundo, cada vez mais fortes e com cada vez mais artefatos... Um deles a matará, Saori. E eu... Serei livre..."_

Não. Saori será livre. Saori será a única deusa viva no fim dessa guerra!

Reia olha para trás, apenas a tempo pra ver a espada de Saori descendo sobre si e atingindo-lhe o pescoço. Reia cai no chão, agonizando, quando Saori desfere mais um golpe separando a cabeça da deusa.

Saori olha ao seu redor para o massacre que realizou. Cronos e Reia. Dois deuses mortos. Reia já serviu sua utilidade. Ela teria o manto da invisibilidade e o usaria contra os Senhores. Mataria cada um deles, roubaria seus demônios e teria seu próprio exército infernal. Exterminaria os Olimpianos no Tártaro, dominaria Terra, Inferno e Céu. Ela seria a rainha absoluta do universo.

De repente, duas sombras saem dos corpos dos dois deuses. Os demônios. Conflito e Cobiça. Saori sorri diante dos dois demônios, enlouquecidos pelo desligamento com seus hospedeiros, gritando e urrando, voando de um lado para o outro.

- Ouçam!

Os demônios olham para Saori e gritam. Eles pousam no chão e lentamente se aproximam dela, como se avaliassem.

- Vocês estão livres graças a mim. Mas tem certeza de que desejam permanecer como seres imateriais? Eu posso lhes dar novos corpos. Corpos para vocês controlarem e não para serem controlados ou aprisionados. Sigam-me e os recompensarei. Ajudem-me a me vingar dos deuses e dos outros Senhores e eu serei eternamente grata. Juntos, podemos governar o mundo.

Os demônios gritam e rugem novamente. Saori não se move. Ela sabia que Esperança estava tentando enganá-los. Não podia resistir. Ela precisava alimentar e destruir sonhos para viver. E naquele momento, Saori estava fazendo justamente isso. Alimentando as esperanças dos dois demônios para que o seu fosse atraído e os manipulasse. Saori aprendeu há muito tempo obter o que quer de Esperança e agora, esse seria seu trunfo ao saber que a maldita a queria morta pra poder escapar.

- O que me dizem?

Os dois demônios se entreolham e se ajoelham diante de Saori. A imortal sorri.

- Então, sigam-me.

Assim que Mask e Shion chegam a sala do trono, Saori se teletransporta pra Terra e os dois demônios a seguem. Os dois guerreiros olham perplexos para a matança. Dois deuses, Cronos e Reia, assassinados.

- Agora fodeu... Porra! Eu já vi esse padrão de teletransporte!

- A Chave do Tártaro. Saori tem a Chave, manipulou os dois demônios que estavam presos em Cronos e Reia... Logo terá o Manto da Invisibilidade. Nossa vida ficou bastante complicada.

- Porra. Temos de voltar pra Terra e pegar a maldita antes que ela pegue o manto.

Mask e Shion se teletransportam.

Continua...


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Lebam:** Pois é. Eu falei que não ia ter Yuri nem Yaoi... Já que eu pus Reia e Saori se pegando, tinha de dar um presente pras meninas, né? 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** A morte é a visitante inesperada, né? Até quando já é esperada, não dá pra escapar. Cronos e Reia são a prova disso. [Um momento de silêncio] u.u

**Jules Heartilly:** Ué... Dite e Carol têm muito tempo perdido pra repor, né? O perigo é se eles perderem muito peso. Se não souberem dosar, não derem uma pausa pro lanche, vai ser perigoso... 8D

**Pure-Petit:** Esquadrão Kamikaze? Gostei. Vou matar as louca tudo... 8D [Leva chute! x.x] Passou... Passou... Sobre a Prue, confesso que pedi conselhos pra Mika. Ela falou que ia rir muito se o Milo levasse uma bicota do Mime... Aí, eu fui e mudei... XD

**Notte di Lucce:** Bebês? Acho que essa gente não tá preparada pra ser pai. Os moleque já iam crescer aprendendo a atirar e lutar de faca. O estatuto da criança e do adolescente ia baixar na fortaleza pra levar a criançada e ia rolar um banho de sangue... Melhor não... u.u

**Margarida:** Não foi esse capítulo que saiu rápido. O anterior que saiu atrasado. Era pra ter saído domingo ou segunda-feira e saiu na quarta ou na quinta. XD PS.: Também acho que o Milo curtiu o beijo. Afinal, Luxúria não descrimina.

**Dark ookami:** Também espero. Pra receber mais reviews... 8D E o Dohko é muito protetor, sabe? Mia é o anjinho dele. Tem de proteger... 9.9

**Beta: Paula Sammet (Que fez níver nesse dia 15/06! Parabéns pra ela! n.n)**

**Capítulo 33 – Uma centelha é o que basta**

Saori se joga sobre a cama, chorando. Não sabia exatamente por que, apenas chorava. O olhar estarrecido de Reia quando se deu conta de que Saori a mataria voltava como flashes em sua mente. Ver Aiolos com Alex a machucava. Sentir a falta de Reia a torturava. Até mesmo Julian Solo ela havia perdido. Sozinha. Sempre sentiu-se sozinha. Mesmo quando vivia no Olimpo, os outros Senhores a menosprezavam por ser mulher. Aiolos era e sempre foi seu apoio. Lutavam juntos. Amavam juntos. Hoje, ele a menosprezava e Saori não tinha escolha a não ser ficar sozinha. Quantos amantes, homens ou mulheres, a imortal perdeu para a loucura de seu demônio, Esperança. E recentemente, sua situação apenas piorava. Até mesmo Esperança a odiava e a queria morta.

Como mergulhou tão fundo em um poço de ódio e solidão? Como é possível ser tão odiada e solitária? Os Senhores eram tão amaldiçoados quanto ela e um a um, todos encontraram o amor. Mas e quanto a ela? O que ela encontrou? Dor, morte, solidão e desprezo... Tinha o amor dos Caçadores, mas quem eram eles? Meros humanos iludidos por seu demônio. Não a amavam realmente. Assim que se afastavam dela, perdiam a sensação causada por Esperança e o amor desaparecia. Se os Caçadores permaneciam leais, era devido a estupidez e credulidade humana, a capacidade dos homens de nunca enxergarem seus próprios erros e procurarem culpados para a vida miserável que tinham.

No fundo, Saori parecia como a mulher que nasceu da centelha divina dos deuses do Olimpo, há mais de dois milênios atrás. Sozinha e sem ninguém. Graças a eles. Aos senhores. Ou será que estava agora sendo tão ignorante e estúpida quanto os seus caçadores, procurando culpados para sua própria desgraça?

Ela convenceu-os do plano de assassinar Pandora e abrir a maldita Caixa. A Caixa... Dim Ouniak... Havia mesmo uma forma de retirar o demônio de seu corpo sem morrer? Ou era apenas mais ilusões de Esperança? Saori não sabia dizer. Após tantos anos, até mesmo ela era incapaz de dizer se seus pensamentos e sonhos pertenciam a si ou ao demônio. Ao demônio que a torturava neste momento.

_"Pare de chorar, sua putinha ridícula... Está me dando ânsia de vômito..."_

_"Cale-se, desgraçada! Deixe-me em paz! Pare de me mostrar essas imagens!"_

_"Estou entediada... Preciso matar o tempo. E você também."_

Lá estavam as imagens novamente. Esperança mostrando Saori e Aiolos juntos novamente, se amando. Aiolos matando Alex diante de seus olhos e dizendo que queria ficar com ela, e somente com ela. Mas Saori sabia que o demônio apenas alimentava sonhos vãos. Que estes sonhos logo se tornariam uma realidade fria e amarga onde ela continuaria sozinha e sem o amor do guerreiro imortal que tanto desejava.

Esperança a fez até mesmo matar Reia. Estava começando a se acostumar a ideia de ter uma amante novamente, que correspondia ao seus sentimentos. Ou será que o amor de Reia também era uma mera ilusão criada por Esperança?

- O que é real? Diga-me!

_"Controle-se. Você é patética."_

- Eu não quis que nada disso acontecesse...

_"Buá... Buá... Você é entediante... Grande guerreira imortal você é..."_

- Cale-se! Você não pode entender!

_"O que? Que você está pagando pela tolice que você mesma cometeu? Idiota. Como acha que eu fui parar naquela caixa em primeiro lugar?"_

- Eu te livrei...

_"E seu ato de 'bondade' só me deu uma prisão diferente. Belo gesto. Eu devia mesmo ser grata por isso. Pare de chiar, sua vadia chorona... Você fez a cama, agora deite-se nela... Ou melhor, facilite sua vida e a minha. Decepe a própria cabeça e vá se encontrar com Reia. Apenas poupe-me de suas lágrimas ridículas..."_

- Vá pro inferno...

_"Estar presa dentro de você é estar no inferno, Saori. Eu gostaria que você soubesse disso."_

Ouvindo o barulho dos objetos que Saori vinha quebrando pelo quarto, um caçador bate a porta.

- Entre... - Diz Saori limpando as lágrimas.

- Grande anjo. Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi barulhos...

- Sim. Está tudo bem. Estado de alerta total. Eu devo me ausentar por um período, mas logo voltarei.

- Como ordenar, Santo Anjo. - O Caçador faz uma reverência e parte.

_"Já parou de choramingar?"_

- Vai se foder. Vamos ver nossos novos amigos. E espero que desta vez, você coopere.

_"Se você acha que esta história terá um final feliz, você não está prestando muita atenção."_

Saori abre suas asas alvas, lançando-se em direção ao céu. Ela voa até as ruínas do Coliseu de Roma, carregando a cabeça de Cronos. Ela adentra a câmara escondida onde Cobiça e Conflito se alimentavam de carne de humanos. Haviam no entanto, duas pessoas acorrentadas na caverna. Turistas, talvez. Chorando, apavorados diante da visão das sombras devoradoras de carne humana. Saori os olha com desprezo, ignorando seus pedidos de socorro e ignorando os demônios, dirigindo-se às estátuas dos monstros com quem conversou anteriormente.

- Apareçam Impronunciáveis! Eu trouxe o seu prêmio!

Os espíritos começam tomar forma diante deles. A mulher e o homem apavorados começam a gritar de desespero diante dos monstros que surgem.

- Você parece ter cumprido sua parte no acordo, mulher imortal.

- E vocês tinham dúvidas?

- Não.

Saori quase podia sentir a mentira nas vozes deles. Ela arremessa a cabeça de Cronos aos pés dos monstros.

- Agora, dêem-me o que pedi. O Manto da Invisibilidade.

- Cumpriremos nossa parte no acordo.

Uma sombra sai da boca de uma das criaturas, voando e repousando tranquilamente na palma da mão de Saori. Era um pequeno pedaço de tecido, simplório até, que cabia na palma da mão.

- É isso? Isso é o Manto da Invisibilidade? Como funciona?

Antes que os Impronunciáveis respondessem, o tecido começa a se desdobrar e crescer até se tornar uma capa e um capuz. Saori, boquiaberta, coloca o manto sobre os ombros e em seguida, cobre sua cabeça com o capuz. Seu corpo desaparece por completo diante dos olhos de todos. Até mesmo Conflito e Cobiça ficam intrigados. Logo, Saori retira o manto e reaparece.

- Excelente...

A imortal se volta para os demônios.

- Conflito! Cobiça! Agora, cumprirei minha promessa! Vêem aqueles dois humanos? Eles são os seus corpos! São seus! Desde que jurem lealdade a mim! São seus, com a promessa de lutarem ao meu lado, contra os Senhores do Submundo! Tomem o que lhes é de direito!

- Não! Não, por favor!

- Poupe-nos! Só estamos aqui em lua de mel!

Os demônios olham para os dois humanos e rugem, como se mal pudessem esperar para devorar-lhes a carne. Numa fração de segundo, as duas sombras se lançam ao ar, gritando e sorrindo, ansiosos para o que virá a seguir. Um mundo de sensações, num corpo só deles. Os demônios se atiram nos corpos das duas pessoas e mesclam suas almas as delas. Elas se contorcem, gritam, gemem de dor. Tanta dor. Um inferno de dor. As tatuagens começam a surgir em seus corpos. No homem, ela surge no lado esquerdo do peito. Na mulher, ela surge no abdome.

As correntes se partem com a força dos demônios e os dois humanos possuídos caem de quatro, arfando e gritando. Sofrendo espasmos incontroláveis. Sofrendo dores insuportáveis. Seus olhos escurecendo. A sensação era de que os demônios devoravam suas almas, substituindo-as nos corpos.

Imortais podiam se mesclar facilmente aos demônios e sobreviver, mas humanos não. Suas almas eram mais frágeis. Se estilhaçavam, deixando seus corpos meros receptáculos para os demônios.

Depois de um tempo, os dois caem no chão, desmaiados. Saori apenas espera que se levantem. Espera um longo tempo, até que eles acordem e observem o espaço ao redor.

- Como se sentem?

- Bem... - Diz o homem com uma voz gutural.

- Sinto-me ótima... Posso ver seu manto...?

Saori olha pra mulher. Era estranho ouví-la conversando com uma voz de demônio, que parecia quase feminina. Esta deveria ser Cobiça. A forma como olhava para o manto, como se o desejasse mais do que tudo no universo.

- Ela não confia em você o bastante, Cobiça. - Diz o homem. - O que é esperto da parte dela.

Conflito, realmente. Já estava tentando criar disputas entre Saori e seu irmão. Talvez Saori possa usar isso.

- Assim que os Senhores do Submundo estiverem mortos... Este manto será sua recompensa, Cobiça.

- E para mim? Nada? Talvez eu devesse me aliar aos seus inimigos.

Conflito agora tentava criar desavenças entre Saori e si mesmo. Incrível! Como esses demônios eram tão escravos de suas necessidades.

- O que deseja, como recompensa, Conflito?

- Vejo que é uma mulher muito mais bela que Cobiça, Esperança. Aceitarei seu corpo como recompensa. Será minha concubina.

- Como ousa?

- Ele está manipulando você, Cobiça. Ignore-o. Agora, devemos partir. Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Saori e os demônios partem.

**-oOo-**

Mime, o imortal sedutor. Agraciado com a beleza dos deuses, ele passou sua vida dividindo a cama com mais mulheres do que seria capaz de se lembrar. Superficial, ele era chamado. Dormia com elas e sequer se lembrava dos nomes depois. Suas conquistas seriam um belo rival para o demônio da Luxúria, mas diferente de Milo, Mime não tinha necessidade de seduzí-las. Ele as seduzia por que queria. Porque era muito fácil. Porque ele era tão belo que mulher alguma poderia resistí-los. Ele tinha as mais belas aos seus pés. Na cama, as levava a loucura com sua perícia e experiência.

Talvez, fosse por isso que Phoebe o atraía tanto. A garota cega não se importava com o quão belo ele fosse e isso o irritava. Uma linda mulher que não se sentia atraída por beleza exterior. Os deuses sempre tem uma maneira de foder tudo, não é? Mime queria aquela mulher. Queria-a aberta e gritando seu nome, implorando por mais, enquanto ele a torturaria fazendo-a gozar quando ele quisesse que ela gozasse. Assim Mime punia as mulheres que o desafiavam.

_"Quero ver se você é tão bom na cama como diz."_

Ah, nessa hora Mime era também um rival para Derrota. Assim que sentia-se desafiado, ele faria de tudo para aquela mulher ter o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. E como punição por tê-lo desafiado, ele também a deixaria querendo mais. Nunca houve uma mulher que rejeitasse Mime na cama. Entre suas maiores façanhas, diga-se de passagem foi seduzir Hera, deusa do matrimônio, que por mais traída que tivesse sido, sempre mantera-se fiel ao todo poderoso Zeus. Mime conseguiu a façanha de levá-la pra cama.

Só não contava com o fato de ser flagrado por Zeus, que o baniu para o Tártaro.

Este foi apenas um dos seus castigos. Conseguiu escapar do Tártaro, seduzindo uma de suas guardiãs, Hécate. Talvez, tenha sido de outra deusa, o pior castigo que recebeu. Têmis. Ah sim, a deusa titã da justiça. A mesma que amaldiçoou Anya quando descobriu que Desnomia estava transando com seu marido, Tártaro. Anya tinha razão. Têmis era uma puta amarga. Amaldiçoou Desnomia a sentir dores e adoecer sempre que levasse um homem pra cama e Anya a se apaixonar perdidamente pelo primeiro homem a quem ela decidisse se entregar.

Mime só queria ter descoberto que ela era tão vingativa antes de se envolver com a vadia hipócrita. Tártaro criou mais chifres que um alce depois que Mime conheceu Têmis. E a titã também não tinha a cabeça livre de cornos. Ela descobriu sobre Mime e suas infidelidades. E não gostou nem um pouco. O que ela fez? Advinhe. Amaldiçoou-o.

Temis retirou seus poderes, principalmente sua habilidade de se teletransportar ou ser teletransportado, para que sempre que fosse flagrado na cama de uma mulher, ele tivesse de encarar o marido traído.

Dane-se. Mime não precisava deles. Ainda era imortal e incrivelmente atraente. Ele detestava essa parte dele, que o fazia se lembrar de seu pai. Seu odiado pai. Por que ele deveria ser fiel a uma mulher, quando ele mesmo nasceu da infidelidade? O pai que se apaixonou por uma humana e a descartou como lixo. Isso mesmo, não reclamem. Ele era infiel como o pai e as mulheres que se acostumassem com isso.

Mas aquela mulher não se acostumaria a isso. E Mime não queria que ela se acostumasse com isso. Ele a queria pra si e pra mais ninguém. Ninguém. Ninguém é digno dela. Não entendia porque nutria esses sentimentos por uma mulher que mal conhece, mas talvez ao ouvir a história dela por intermédio de Anya, sentiu-se mal. Ela sofreu a vida inteira pelas consequências de um deslize promíscuo da mãe e de um demônio lascivo.

Há tão pouco tempo e ela já fazia Mime questionar seu estilo de vida? Qual o problema com ela? Qual o problema com ele? Por que estava ali, no quarto dela, espiando-a no banho? Parecia um tarado voyeur pervertido que espiona mulheres enquanto se masturba.

Ouviu a água do chuveiro sendo desligada. Phoe saiu, molhada com a toalha na mão enxugando-se. Enxugando aqueles seios pequenos e firmes que Mime adoraria chupar, em seguida, enxugando aquele espaço encantador entre as pernas que Mime adoraria conhecer. Intimamente.

A porta é aberta e Phoe sai do banheiro, enrolada na toalha. Abre o armário como se quisesse escolher uma roupa pra vestir e logo em seguida, uma adaga voa na direção do imortal, ficando-se bem na parede. Se Mime não tivesse se movido da frente, sua fantasia de levar Phoebe pra cama sofreria um sério obstáculo.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? Não pode atirar facas no pau de um homem assim!

- Pensa que eu não sabia que estava me espionando no chuveiro, seu pervertido?

Uau, ela estava furiosa. Mime gostava de uma mulher invocada.

- E o que estava fazendo enquanto me espiava, seu tarado?

- Eu não estava batendo punheta, se é isso que você quer saber. Mas, eu estava louco de vontade de vê-la nua, então eu me esgueirei no seu quarto.

Phoe pega sua katana sobre a cama e a desembainha.

- Eu vou castrá-lo pra valer agora. E é melhor você rezar pra ele não crescer de novo ou eu o cortarei até que pare de crescer...

- Você vai ficar cortando pro resto da vida. Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Eu te dou um motivo para não cortar meu pênis. Bem aqui. Nessa cama. Várias vezes.

Phoe parte pra cima de Mime com a espada em mãos, pronto para cortá-lo quando ele a segura pelo braço, torce-o fazendo-o largar a espada e os dois caem sobre a cama. Phoe de bruços com Mime imobilizando seu braço direito.

- Hum... Só uma fina camada de tecido entre seu corpo nu e eu.

- Vá sonhando.

- Por que fica resistindo? - Ele sussurra no ouvido dela. - Você tem alguma coisa contra o melhor sexo da sua vida?

Phoe, atinge o rosto de Mime com a cabeça e o empurra de lado. Ela pega uma outra adaga de debaixo do travesseiro, sobe sobre ele e coloca a lâmina em seu pescoço.

- Tudo bem, você pode ficar por cima se quiser.

- Pervertido...

- Sua toalha caiu... - Ele abre um sorriso.

- Pare de olhar pra mim! - Ela diz, corada.

- Se você vai mesmo cortar minha garganta, corte de uma vez. Ou cubra-se. O que é tão incrívelmente decepcionante quanto...

Phoe se levanta e pega a toalha voltando a se cobrir.

- Pelo amor de... Qual é o seu problema? Por que fica insistindo tanto em... Fazer sexo comigo? Você não disse que eu era entendiante e que pode ter a mulher que quiser?

- Nenhuma mulher me rejeitou antes!

- É isso então? Eu sou um desafio pra você? Toda essa insistência babaca é uma questão de orgulho?

- E se for?

Phoe suspira profundamente. Era como conversar com uma criança que não a queria de verdade. Só a queria porque ela era o brinquedo que não poderia ter. E ela não é um brinquedo. Pode parecer bobagem, mas não tinha vergonha alguma de ser virgem. Ela não se guardou esse tempo todo pra se entregar nas mãos de um tarado mulherengo qualquer. Ela aprendeu uma árdua lição sobre isso com a mãe, que arruinou sua vida e a da irmã. Um erro é o bastante e Mime era um erro enorme.

Ela podia estar enganada com relação a Milo que era um escravo de seu demônio e se redimiu com Prue, mas Mime? Não. Ele era apenas um pervertido e nada mais. Ele não era capaz de mudar.

- Mime, saia daqui... - Ela aponta pra porta.

O imortal sorri de forma arrogante.

- Por que não vem me tirar?

- Mime, estou avisando...

O imortal a puxa e a beija. Pega de surpresa, ela sente a língua dele invadindo sua boca e se esfregando na sua. Tão rápido, voraz e habilidoso que ela baixa as defesas por um segundo, se rendendo a beijo. Nada comparável ao beijo de Julian, que era tão frio e desprovido de paixão, como se Phoe fosse apenas um objeto. O de Mime era o tipo de beijo que deixa uma mulher completamente desarmada e a faz realmente acreditar que ele a ama. Contudo, a lucidez não pode ser vencida para sempre e Phoe empurra o imortal, furiosa.

- Saia!

- Desta vez, você retribuiu! Não pode negar!

- Saia! E nunca mais toque-me de novo!

Phoe parecia lutar contra as lágrimas e a indignação, a revolta, o desejo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era a segunda vez que ele roubava-lhe um beijo. Era como se ele a considerasse fraca, incapaz de resistir ao seu charme e parte de Phoe tinha medo que fosse verdade. Ela odiava ser tratada como deficiente só por causa da visão perdida. Ela dedicava-se arduamente nos treinos de espada para provar que era tão boa lutadora quanto Prue. Detestava sentir-se indefesa como Mime a fazia se sentir.

- Será que não entende? Não me importo com quão belo você seja! Não posso apreciar sua beleza! Ela não me serve de nada!

- E se não pode me desejar pelo que sou, pelo que me desejará, louca?

- O fato de você me perguntar isso, prova que você não tem nada que possa me atrair, Mime... Agora saia...

Mime joga os braços pro alto.

- Ah, quer saber? Dane-se. Cansei. Vou procurar uma mulher menos complicada.

Sim. Ele iria até a cidade seduzir uma garota vazia qualquer. Levá-la pra cama e fazê-la ter um orgasmo maravilhoso. E depois voltaria para a fortaleza, tão vazio quanto a mulher que levou pra cama. Era mesmo seu destino.

Bateu a porta e sumiu, deixando Phoe sozinha com seus pensamentos. E os pensamentos dela eram de frustração completa.

**-oOo-**

As meninas continuavam seu treinamento árduo. Desir observava o treinamento das mulheres, frustrada com Shaka. Desde que tiveram aquela transa incrível que ele andava meio frio e distante. Aliás, frio e distante ele sempre foi, mas será que nem sexo com um súcubo o aquecia? Parte daquela energia que ela absorveu dele ainda fluía dentro por seu corpo, mas logo ela precisaria de uma "recarga".

Não se importava de ir pra cama com Shaka (com ninguém na verdade. É o que um súcubo faz, não é?), mas com ele, gostaria que fossem pra cama por mais do que puro desejo sexual ou necessidade de energia. Queria de volta o amor que tinha com Segredos quando habitavam o inferno.

Queria aquele demônio passional e lascivo para si novamente. Queria sentir novamente o que era ser uma mulher amada e desejada. Mas, Segredos não agia assim com ela. Estaria Shaka certo? Ele e Segredos são duas entidades separadas apesar de estarem unidos? O que teria de fazer para ter seu verdadeiro Segredos de volta? Mataria o corpo? Talvez devesse fazê-lo. Se Shaka era ou não Segredos, libertar o demônio seria a garantia de que o teria de volta, como ela queria.

A ideia parecia mais e mais atraente a cada momento, ela pensava enquanto se dirigia ao quarto dele. Abriu a porta e lá estava ele, meditando sobre a cama, como sempre.

Ela subiu sobre a cama, beijando seus lábios, apreensiva, lembrando-se do que aconteceu quando interrompeu suas meditações desta forma pela primeira vez. Desta vez, ele apenas abriu os olhos e nada de perigoso aconteceu. Shaka depara-se a com a loira de fartos seios diante de seu rosto.

Como ela é bela, ele pensa. Desir se posiciona atrás de Shaka, massageando seus ombros. Músculos tão tensos.

- Você vem pra cama e nem me convida, Segredos...

- Já disse que Segredos e eu...

- E eu já disse que não engulo.

Desir passa a perna sobre Shaka, sentando-se em seu colo, ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Você anda me negligenciando demais, Segredos... E eu não gosto disso...

Desir abaixa as alças do vestido, expondo os seios. Em seguida, ela sobe a barra do vestido, revelando que estava sem calcinha.

- Eu estou com fome... Você não vai me dar o que comer?

- Eu sinto muito. Não tinha...

Desir se enfurece, mostrando as presas e empurra Shaka sobre a cama, segurando-o pelo rosto.

- "Sente muito?" Segredos não falaria uma coisa dessas... Você se tornou um maldito covarde, Segredos?

- Talvez esteja convencida, finalmente, de que eu e Segredos não somos a mesma entidade.

- Eu quero Segredos. Se você não é ele, eu vou arrancá-lo de dentro de você!

Desir morde o pescoço de Shaka com suas presas, fazendo o sangue verter. O loiro se contrai, cerra os dentes, e rosna, mas não grita. Com sua força, ele empurra Desir pra longe. A loira se choca de costas na parede e se levanta com os lábios sujos de sangue.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Retirando Segredos de dentro de você. Ele deseja a liberdade. Ele deseja a mim! Então, eu o libertarei!

Shaka se levanta para conter a fúria de Desir. De presas pontiagudas, unhas em garras, asas abertas e a calda desprendida da perna, o súcubos nu parecia naquele momento um verdadeiro pesadelo criado no inferno.

Quando fez amor com Shaka da primeira vez, ela sentiu por um breve momento que era Segredos quem penetrava. O olhar malicioso e a forma como ele a tocava... Eram 100% Segredos. Ela se lembrava de tudo. Mas depois, Segredos se foi, deixando pra trás este loiro apático e sem vida que ela detestava. Segredos era uma força sobrenatural do inferno e ela só podia lamentar por ele estar confinado a uma prisão tão patética.

Se engalfinhar com Desir daquela forma excitava Shaka, sem dúvidas, mas novamente, ele pensava se o que sentia por ela era amor ou apenas atração física muito forte. Gostou de levá-la pra cama. Foi bom, foi passional, foi a melhor transa de sua vida. Mas a loira exigia dele o que ele não podia dar? Amor?

Desir rasga o peito de Shaka com suas garras, fazendo sangue espirrar sobre os lençóis.

- Pare! Não pode libertar o demônio. Ele ficaria descontrolado... Louco... Poderia atacá-la...

- Pelo menos, ele não seria patético como você!

Desir retrai suas asas para as costas novamente, e a calda volta a se enroscar na coxa. Voltaram a ser duas "tatuagens" novamente. Desir atacou, mas Shaka a imobilizou, segurando seu braço e dando-lhe uma chave no pescoço.

- Decidiu reagir? Assim que se faz, Segredos!

- Não sou Segredos!

- Você será Segredos ou morrerá!

Shaka pressiona ainda mais, sua garganta e ela começa a tossir.

- Argh... Quer me matar?

- Me desculpe... - Ele diz afrouxando o aperto. - Eu não queria...

- Resposta errada novamente!

Desir se vira socando o rosto de Shaka.

- Segredos não teria piedade. E eu sou imortal idiota!

Ela salta sobre Shaka novamente e o loiro a contem pelos braços, rola sobre a cama com ela e a imobiliza novamente. Segura seus pulsos firmes sobre a cama. Desir o encara de forma desafiadora, exibindo as presas.

- Solte-me...

- Pare. Está agindo feito uma criança.

- Vá pro inferno! Dê-me Segredos de volta...

Ela estava nua, sob ele. Shaka sentia seu membro ficando cada vez mais rígido com a visão dos seios nus dela e o fato de que seu vestido agora, não passava de uma faixa de tecido cobrindo seu abdome. Ela também estava sem calcinha o que excitava o loiro só de pensar. Shaka estava ferido e cansado de lutar contra ela. Mulher louca.

- O que você quer de mim afinal?

- O meu demônio de volta... - Ela diz de dentes cerrados.

- Como você o quer?

- Dentro de mim...

Shaka soltou os braços dela. Ela não o agrediu dessa vez. Invés disso, ela apenas observou o imortal levar a mão até a calça, abrir o zíper e tirá-lo pra fora. Grosso e duro, Desir já salivava, ansiosa. Já estava ficando úmida em antecipação.

- É isso que você quer?

- Sim... - Ela sussurrou.

- Pois então terá...

Shaka a invadiu de uma única vez, sem gentileza e bastante força. Tanta que ela arqueou e gemeu ao sentí-lo entrar. Ah, que sensação deliciosa, sentir Shaka tomá-la daquele jeito. Como da primeira vez que esteve com ele. Sexo rude, gostoso e violento.

Desir quis beijá-lo, mas ele a empurrou de volta para a cama e continuou a enfiar com força. Ela devia sentir-se ultrajada, mas estava extasiada demais. Os olhos dele, era Segredos novamente. Ele estava de volta. Era ele, arremetendo violentamente pra dentro dela, como ela gostava.

E Shaka estava disposto a domá-la. Ela aceitaria que ele e Segredos não eram a mesma entidade e que se ela o desejasse, o desajaria como é. Metade homem, metade demônio. Shaka acelera o ritmo das penetrações até gozar dentro dela.

Desir tem um orgasmo só de sentir o gozo invadindo-a e preenchendo-a. E junto do orgasmo veio aquela energia quente e maravilhosa que a deixava recarregada por dias. Tanta energia que Desir desaba, saciada sobre a cama. Suas presas e garras se reatraem e Shaka desaba sobre si.

- Você será minha... Não importa como me veja, Shaka ou Segredos... Será minha!

Desir sorri com satisfação e puxa o loiro pelos cabelos para roubar-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- Muito bem... Agora você falou exatamente como Segredos...

Desir empurra Shaka de lado e se levanta, terminando de retirar o vestido amarrotado e caminhando para o banheiro.

- Estarei no chuveiro se precisar de mim... Ou se quiser repetir a dose...

**-oOo-**

Alex abre os olhos sonolenta. O quarto estava escuro. Alex olha em volta, estranhando que Aiolos não estava ao seu lado na cama. Agora entende o sono tranquilo que teve. Ele estava se privando de sono, por ela. Tolo, idiota e romântico. Como não amá-lo? O pobre coitado já estava com olheiras e praticamente exausto. Assim que ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e pôs-se de pé, ele olhou para cima, para ela. Ela estava com uma camiseta e calcinha, linda. Delicada.

- Querido? Senti sua falta na cama... Por que não acordei ao seu lado?

- Não preciso dormir muito... Só me deixe dormir umas duas horas e...

Alex senta-se de lado em seu colo. Acaricia o rosto. Beija-o levemente. Um roçar de lábios.

- Não resolverá o problema evitando-o.

- Não posso ser responsável por sua morte.

- Você está fugindo do problema, querido. Não vê? Assim não venceremos Pesadelos.

Alex beija o pescoço de Aiolos.

- Eu preciso de você pra me dar coragem...

- Está brincando? Quem me dá coragem é você...

- Ótimo. Damos coragem um ao outro. Assim podemos vencê-lo...

- Mas e se...

- Nada de "mas" ou "se". Não podemos demonstrar medo ou receio se quisermos ficar juntos.

Novamente ela roça os lábios nos dele. Aiolos desliza as mãos pelas pernas dela, chegando até a bunda. Agora, ele beija o pescoço dela, arrepiando-lhe os pelos da nuca. Ele pode notar os mamilos dela, rijos através da camiseta.

- O que Pesadelos usa contra você?

- Não importa... Eu já sei que ele não poderá usar mais.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Você me mostrou isso...

Aiolos enrola o dedo na aba da calcinha de Alex e começa a puxá-la lentamente para baixo até tirá-la completamente. Aiolos tinha novamente aquela cara de anjo pecaminoso. Um pouco mais sonolento, mas Alex conhecia aquele olhar. Via aquele olhar sempre que Aiolos a levava pra cama.

- Você me ama?

- Claro que amo... - Ele responde. - Como pode perguntar uma coisa dessas? Era isso que Pesadelos usava contra você?

Timidamente, ela assente.

- Vou provar a você de uma vez por todas, que eu te amo. Nunca duvide disso.

Aiolos ergue a camiseta de Alex até acima dos seios. Ele adora os seios dela. Adora tocá-los. Adora apertá-los, enquanto lambe seu pescoço e morde sua orelha. Ao mesmo tempo a outra mão acariciava a bunda de Alex, apertando-a de forma tão erótica que ela geme.

Alex leva a mão até o meio das pernas se masturbando, se excitando mais e mais e beija os lábios de Aiolos. Dessa vez, um beijo de verdade, com as línguas dançando dentro das bocas um do outro. Alex enlouquecendo com os próprios dedos em sua cavidade úmida, enquanto Aiolos apertava seus seios.

- Fique nua... Totalmente nua – Ele sussurra de forma tão excitante em seu ouvido, que ela não tem como resistir ou protelar. Felizmente a única peça de roupa que ainda tinha era a camiseta e já estava se livrando dela.

- Tire sua roupa, agora... Também te quero nu...

Sem se levantar da cadeira, Aiolos retira a camisa, revelando aquele abdome musculoso e definido que a deixava com água na boca. Ela se levanta por um instante, apenas para que ele abaixe as calças. Quando estava completamente nu e com o pênis ereto, ansioso por ela, Aiolos a puxou para perto de si.

Beijou o umbigo dela, passando a língua dentro, causando uma sensação fria que a deixava arrepiada. Suas mãos passeando pelas nádegas macias. Uma das mãos de Aiolos se esgueira por entre as pernas dela, encontrando seu centro de prazer e deslizando lentamente para dentro. Alex quase sente seu corpo derreter.

- Você me ama? - Agora ele quem pergunta.

- Sim... Sim... Sim! Eu te amo... Eu te amo, Aiolos...

A voz dela era um sussurro sofrido. Como estava molhada, como estava excitada. Estava pronta pra ele. Abriu as pernas dela e a fez sentar-se em se membro. Alex estava tão excitada e úmida que não sentiu nenhuma resistência ao receber o pênis grosso dele dentro de si. Quente e delicioso.

Olhando fundo nos olhos de Aiolos ela se move pra cima, e depois pra baixo. Ela se move pra cima depois pra baixo. Alex cavalga Aiolos lentamente, sentindo tanto prazer, tanto tesão... Ela só queria gemer alto e dane-se quem estava ouvindo. Precisava de mais Aiolos. De mais prazer. De mais amor. Precisava de mais dele. Passaram os últimos dias juntos, mas praticamente separados. Nem se dera conta de quanto seu corpo pedia por ele e ansiava por ele.

Aiolos também sentia uma sede de Alex que ele não imaginava ser capaz de sentir. Tentou se afastar dela, pra protegê-la. Mas era simplesmente muita, muita vontade de tê-la. Muito desejo pra ser contido. Queria ela, pra sempre. Queria torná-la imortal de alguma maneira pra tê-la pra sempre. Para ficarem juntos até o fim dos tempos.

Alex se movia tão rápido, pra cima e pra baixo no colo de Aiolos que já podia sentir o orgasmo chegando. Segurando-a com força, Aiolos se levanta da cadeira, Alex o enlaça com as pernas e eles caem deitados e abraçados na cama, se beijando.

Aiolos se ajoelha na cama, puxando Alex bem firme pela cintura. Ela já tinha gozado, mas Aiolos parecia querer mais. E ela queria mais. Muito mais. Aiolos voltou a arremeter pra dentro dela, com força, com vigor. Ele nunca transou com ela dessa forma. Sempre transou com carinho, fez amor. Agora, ele estava mais viril, mais possessivo. E Alex gostou. Adorou. Teve o segundo orgasmo do dia e se possível ainda mais intenso que o primeiro.

De tão envolvido, Aiolos não notou como o demônio parecia calado. Deitou-se na cama, aninhando Alex nos braços, sentindo um sono tão pesado, quase irresistível. Alex beijou seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Durma... Descanse... Eu vou estar bem aqui do seu lado...

Sem dúvidas, sem medos, sem arrependimentos. Dormiriam juntos e Pesadelos não teria do que se alimentar naquela noite. Não dela.

**-oOo-**

A descoberta de Jordana a apavorou. Ela sabia como usar os artefatos agora. Morgana era o olho que tudo vê. Os Senhores também tinham o Cetro Divisor e A Jaula da Coação. Saori tinha o Manto da Invisibilidade.

Morgana teria de vestir o Manto, com o Cetro, ela deveria adentrar o esconderijo da Caixa e confrontar o Guardião, um espírito malígno. Prendê-lo na Jaula da Coação. E a parte de confrontar espíritos malígnos realmente não a agradava em nada. A amiga poderia morrer. Mu era tão bom pra ela e tão carinhoso. Jordana não conhecia Morgana há muito tempo, mas sabia que a garota estava perdidamente apaixonada por Mu. E Mu ficaria arrasado se algo acontecesse a ela.

Oh, deuses cruéis. Como podem ser tão cruéis? Pelo menos sabia que a amiga não iria sozinha. Os Caçadores estavam atrás da Caixa também, portando, os Senhores iriam preparados pra uma verdadeira guerra, mas ainda assim a amiga estaria em perigo.

- Se ela deve confrontar o espírito malígno, talvez eu possa ajudar com alguns feitiços de proteção...

- E Saori ainda tem o Manto da Invisibilidade...

- Isso é perigoso. Ela poderia estar presente bem aqui agora mesmo e... Nem... Saberíamos...

Maya para pra pensar um momento. Talvez não precisem do manto. É claro! Ela conhecia um feitiço de invisibilidade! Poderia usar a vantagem de Saori contra ela. Se Mask descobrisse onde ela estava, Maya poderia tentar roubar o manto, ou talvez pudesse tornar Morgana invisível e pegar a Caixa!

- Você é um gênio, Jord!

- Eu? O que eu fiz?

Maya sai correndo do quarto de Jordana. Precisava conversar com Dite e ver se ele conseguia contactar Mask. Só esperava que o Manto não fosse realmente necessário para obter a Caixa por algum motivo além de tornar a pessoa invisível.

**-oOo-**

Mask e Shion retornaram a mansão. A visão de Cronos e Reia decapitados foi estarrecedora. Nem acreditavam que Saori realmente conseguiria. Matar deuses. Como eles puderam ter sido derrotados assim? Derrotados tão facilmente? Saori deve tê-los enganado de alguma forma. Assim que largou Shion de volta a fortaleza, Mask se teletransportou novamente, a procura de Saori.

Shion pensava que o amigo estava se esforçando demais ultimamente. Indo pra lá e pra cá, levando almas, lutando com Caçadores e procurando Saori. E ele mesmo sentia-se um tanto negligente com Liv. Empenhado demais na luta e não o suficiente na mulher que ama.

E sabia não podia se manter afastado dela por muito tempo ou ela se esqueceria dele. E desta vez Shion não estava disposto a perdê-la. Procurou por ela em toda a fortaleza, até uma das meninas informar que ela estava na piscina.

Exercícios era o que Liv buscava sempre que estava só e tensa. Queimar as calorias de alguma forma a relaxava. Shion chega a ala da piscina e lá estava ela, no maiô, nadando de um lado para o outro. Em silêncio, ele simplesmente sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da piscina. Observou enquanto Liv emergia de sob a água, deparando-se com ele.

- Shion...

O rosto do namorado, parecia desolado.

- Deuses, o que você tem?

- Saori conseguiu matar Cronos. E Reia. E roubou o Manto da Invisibilidade.

- Não acredito... E agora?

Shion dá de ombros.

- A situação está difícil. Mask está atrás de Saori, mas...

Liv sai da piscina, se enrola na toalha e Shion a abraça.

- Estou com medo, Cibele.

Ele a chamou de Cibele, o que ela detestava, mas não o repreendeu.

- Medo do que?

- Essa guerra vai piorar. Estamos todos com medo por vocês. Eu mais do que tudo. Não posso te perder... - "De novo", ele quis dizer, mas ela não se lembrava das vezes em que haviam se encontrado no passado. Ela sempre esquecia mais e mais a partir do momento em que passavam muito tempo distantes um do outro.

- Fique calmo. Não vou a lugar nenhum. Nada vai acontecer comigo.

De repente, Liv sente seus pulsos sendo atraídos pra trás, como se estivessem amarrados.

- Shion? Você...? Você está excitado?

- Sempre que estou perto de você...

Ela sorri quando Shion retira a toalha de seus ombros, jogando-a no chão. Ela estava com as mãos pra trás, atadas pela força invisível de sua maldição. Shion a puxa pela cintura, sem se importar com o maiô molhado.

- Seu safado...

Os dois se beijam. Shion beija seu pescoço a medida que suas mãos apertam a bunda dela. Liv já sentia a ereção dele através da calça.

- Você tá me deixando, tarada assim...

Shion começa a retirar a camisa e a joga de lado. Em seguida, ele retira a calça, ficando nu. Ele abaixa as alças do maiô, revelando os seios de Liv, já ríjos de excitação.

Os dois entraram na piscina, na parte mais rasa. Shion ajudou Liv a entrar. Ajudou-a passar os braços pela alça maiô. Mas assim que Shion largou seus braços, eles se ataram de novo. Dessa vez a frente. Liv enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços e o puxa para um beijo.

Um beijo delicioso. Sentir os mamilos dela tocando seu peito o deixava mais duro. Shion puxa o maiô dela de lado, tocando lá, fazendo-a arrepiar. Liz já estava ansiosa por sentí-lo. Ela morde a orelha dele, provocando-o.

- Depressa... Estou querendo...

Shion sorri e enfia de uma vez, arrancando-lhe um gemido. Eles ficam parados por um momento, desfrutando do prazer de estarem juntos. Shion a afasta um pouco, para olhá-la. Queria os seios dela. Chupou o mamilo de leve. Lambeu e mordiscou. Em seguida, Shion a virou de costas.

- Está aprendendo...

- Eu aprendo rápido...

Puxou-a pela cintura e se posicionou atrás dela. Liv tinhas as mãos atadas apoiadas na beira da piscina quando Shion enfiou novamente. Dessa vez, seu gemido foi quase um grito.

- Puxe meu cabelo...

- O que?

- Puxe... Eu gosto...

Shion buscou o cabelo dela e a puxou pra trás, ficando colados. Ele lambeu o pescoço de Liv, apertou os seios e enfiou novamente. Outro grito de prazer.

- Puxe com força... Enfia com força...

Shion a puxa novamente e enfia novamente. Que sensação deliciosa. Liv sabia agora que ela e Shion pertenciam um ao outro. Ela nunca sentiu prazer com outros homens. Claro, era tomada a força, nenhuma mulher é capaz de sentir prazer ao ser violentada. Mas ela sabia que desejava Shion e que Shion a desejava não por sua maldição. A desejava porque a amava.

- Mais forte...

Shion a puxa com mais força e enfia mais forte, fazendo-a gemer mais.

- Mais rápido...

- Ainda não... Quero desfrutar mais...

- Quer me matar de tesão...

A outra mão de Shion desce até entre as pernas dela e a acaricia. Ah como ela queria guiar a mão dele para que a tocasse no exato local... Deuses, ele encontrou! Ele está mesmo aprendendo bem. O dedo dele a esfrega de forma gostosa, no clitoris, deixando-a louca.

Ela se contorce como pode para beijá-lo, sem interromper a penetração. Agora, Shion a segura pela cintura, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido para dentro e para fora dela.

- Puxe meu cabelo!

Ele o faz novamente, metendo mais e mais forte até gozarem. Juntos. Liv sente seu corpo tão mole quando a maldição a livra das amarras invisíveis. De repente, Shion sente o ar tremular. Ele chama por Liv, mas ela não respondia. Uma imagem surgia na superfície da água e Liv parece entrar em transe.

Ela desfalece nos braços de Shion enquanto ele observa a imagem na água. Era um mundo escuro e vazio, que dava a impressão de que o próprio ar mataria invés de dar a vida. Shion conhecia aquele lugar. Já escoltara criminosos para lá antes.

O Tártaro. A voz invadia sua mente como um ribombar de trovões.

_"LIBERTE-NOS!"_

Shion sente sua cabeça doer com o grito imperativo.

_"LIBERTE-NOS!"_

Grito após grito, a ordem ficava mais e mais forte até desaparecer. Aos poucos.

_"CUMPRA SEU DEVER!"_

_"RECUPERE SUA HONRA!"_

_"SIRVA-NOS!"_

Shion quase largou Liv em transe na água da piscina, mas a manteve fortemente em seus braços. Aos poucos o frio passou, a água voltou ao normal e Liv gemeu, voltando ao normal.

- Mas que porra... O que foi isso?

- Eu não sei... Mas, era o Tártaro. Você viu?

- Eu vi... Eu ouvi... E puta merda, eu preciso de uma aspirina...

Liv volta a ajeitar seu maiô e sai da piscina com Shion, que começa a se enrolar na toalha.

- Você já teve visões depois que...

- Que eu fui amaldiçoada? Não... Eu perdi meu dom depois que o sátiro filho da puta me estuprou... Ou pelo menos pensei que tinha perdido. Apolo nunca mais falou comigo depois... Puta merda, você acha que eram... Eles?

- Os Olimpianos? Sim... Devem estar desesperados no tártaro...

- E agora?

Shion treme de pensar. Ele procurou os Senhores para pedir ajuda na libertação dos Olimpianos. Mas e se libertá-los significasse voltar a servir? Perder Liv? Com Cronos e Reia mortos, se os Senhores derrotarem Saori, ele poderia ficar com Liv pra sempre, mas se os Olimpianos voltarem ao poder...

Shion abraça Liv com força.

- Querido, você tá tremendo. Que foi?

- Nada. Vamos pro quarto nos vestir...

- Tudo bem...

Liv percebeu a falta de confiança de Shion em seu sorriso. Ele estava com medo.

**-oOo-**

Sebastian, o lobo. Sua família, descendente do próprio rei Lycaon viveu reclusa por séculos, até o momento em que tiveram contato com os Caçadores. Fanáticos religiosos que culpam os Senhores por todo o mal do mundo. Sebastian nunca foi a guerra até o momento em que os Caçadores sequestraram sua mulher. Shina. Ele não sabia na época que ela estava grávida dele, mas pelo visto os Caçadores sim. Invadiram o apartamento dela e a sequestraram. A mantiveram em cativeiro até o momento em que ela deu a luz e então, levaram seu filho.

Foi nesse momento que Sebastian conheceu os Senhores do Submundo. Os tais demônios terríveis. Mas estando infiltrado na Organização dos Caçadores por tanto tempo, Sebastian sabia quem eram os verdadeiros demônios. Eles estavam com seu filho em algum lugar.

Sebastian se aliou aos Senhores em várias batalhas contra os Caçadores, na esperança de que eles finalmente conseguissem uma pista do paradeiro de seu filho, mas até o momento, nada. Ele observa sua mulher, deitada sobre a cama. Parecia exausta. Há semanas que ela mal come, mal dorme, sofrendo pelo filho levado. Filho que os Caçadores intensionavam usar como arma. Que tipo de monstro separa um bebê de sua mãe para usá-lo como arma?

Sim, Sebastian tinha verdadeira noção de quem eram os verdadeiros demônios dessa história. Caçadores. Caçadores puseram um belo alvo em suas costas e se tornaram caça. O garou vai caçar cada um deles até encontrar seu filho.

O gemido de sua mulher acordando o traz de volta a realidade. Ele gentilmente se senta ao lado dela na cama, acaricia seus cabelos. Sebastian sentia falta do sorriso em seu rosto. Da alegria de viver que ela nutria. Malditos caçadores.

Naquele momento, o telefone de Sebastian toca. Quando ele atende, ouve a voz de Dite.

_"Encontrei o que você queria."_

- Ótimo.

_"Os Caçadores estão usando uma instalação como fachada pra uma escola de crianças superdotadas. Na verdade, essas crianças são semi-imortais. Filhos de imortais com Caçadores. Assim como seu filho."_

- Me mande o endereço por mensagem... Eu cuido disso...

_"Não vai querer reforço?"_

- Não. Obrigado. Eu acho que dessa vez é pessoal.

_"Ei, quando tem caçadores no meio... Também achamos pessoal."_

- Obrigado, Dite...

_(__**N/A:**__ Eu sei que andei meio negligente com o Sebastian. Mas pretendo incluir a história dele num Darkest Gaiden separado, que contará alguns missing moments de DN e a busca dele pelo filho)._

**-oOo-**

O tártaro. A obscura prisão do Submundo, para onde os deuses banem seus piores inimigos. Desde que Anya escapou, as barreiras da prisão estavam incrívelmente instáveis. Cronos a fortalecia através de sua vontade ao tomar a Chave de Anya, mas agora, Cronos está morto. A nova responsável, deveria ser Saori. Mas como ela roubou a Chave de Cronos através da morte do Titã, seus poderes foram enfraquecidos. Agora, os atuais residentes do Tártaro, torturados e cansados, sentem uma pequena renovação de energia.

Eles podem sentir as paredes enfraquecendo. Suas celas, logo não poderão mais manter sua integridade. Apenas uma questão de tempo. É o que o deus cansado e ferido, caído no escuro chão e úmido pensa. Só uma questão de tempo...

Aos poucos, uma pequena faísca crepita na ponta de seus dedos.

Continua...


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Krika Haruno:** Preocupa não que Saori não muda muito. Remorso não icomoda muito ela. Logo ela tá aí de volta, no modo pscótica on.

**Pure-Petit:** Parece que nessa fic tara anda de mãos dadas com infantilidade, né? Esses homens não podem ver uma mulher que resista a seus encantos que vira tudo crianças. Crianças taradas.

**Lebam:** Você não ficou com pena da Saori? Vish... Estraguei a personagem pra você... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Vish! Seria pior pesadelo que o Pesadelos, essa Cobiça aí, Jules-sama... x.x E o Shion vira doutor ou cowboy do jeito que as coisas estão... 9.9 [apanha]

**Dark Ookami:** Você eu já nem esperava que fosse ter simpatia pela Saori! XD E olha lá, heim? Ficar falando que o Mime é inútil, ele vai querer te provar o contrário... 9.9 [apanha mais]

**Margarida:** Pois é. Agora Pesadelos e Alex vão poder se divertir a vontade e dormir a vontade... 9.9 E você tem mesmo um coração bom, Sheila. As meninas querem tudo ver a Saori explodida! XD

**Notte di Lucce:** Aceito review atrasada. Mas vou cobrar juros. 8D [apanha] E putz! Joffrey Feelings? Coitada da Saori! Ela é tão odiada assim? X.x

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 34 – Chamado às armas**

Mime estava deitado numa cama, numa suíte do Pandora's Box, cercado de três mulheres. Não teve qualquer problema em seduzí-las. Estavam bêbadas, intoxicadas demais para notar com quem transavam. Não que Mime precise embebedar ou drogar mulheres pra levá-las pra cama, diga-se de passagem.

_"Não preciso dela... Posso ter a mulher que quiser..."_

Mime se levanta, espreguiçando-se, caminhando até o mini-bar e servindo mais vinho. Era hora de voltar a fortaleza. Voltar para aquela japonesinha irritante que se recusa a fazer como todas as outras mulheres e se jogar em seus braços. Mas Mime não é dado a desistência. Conhecia as mulheres e sabia que ela tinha ficado com ciúmes dele por estar transando com outras, naquele momento. Também sabia que ela havia retribuído ao beijo no quarto. E ele sabia que ela havia ficado excitada de saber que Mime a espiara nua. Reconhecia aquele rubor na face, quando, de adaga prensada a sua garganta, ela deixou a toalha cair revelando aquele corpo esbelto e sensual que atormentava seus sonhos.

Maldição! Em certa noite, o demônio dos Pesadelos até chegara a invadir sua mente, torturando-o com visões de Phoe fazendo amor com outro homem. Um homem que jurava-lhe amor e fidelidade eternos, enquanto arremetia pra dentro dela vigorosamente, arrancando-lhe gemidos e gritos de prazer. E por mais que Mime desejasse rasgar a garganta do desgraçado, ele não conseguia.

Mas Pesadelos poderia atormentá-lo o quanto quisesse. A mulher seria dele. E seria sua maior conquista. Faria amor com ela, daria-lhe o máximo de prazer e a faria se arrepender de tê-lo rejeitado. Quando ela implorasse por mais, ele talvez resolvesse atender ao desejo dela.

Um arrepio percorre a espinha de Mime quando ele sente o cheiro de ozônio e o ar se eletrificando. Mime revira os olhos, olhando pra trás. Era uma das mulheres com quem dormira, parecia em transe.

Mime lentamente beberica o vinho, olhando para ela.

- Meu filho...

- Oi pai. Como está o Tártaro? Ouvi dizer que é... Horrível... Nesta e em qualquer época do ano...

- Cínico como sempre...

- Qual o problema? Ainda está puto por causa daquele lance com sua esposa? Ela ainda imagina que está comigo quando vocês trepam?

- Insolente... Eu deveria...

- Calar a boca. Você não tem poder algum. Aliás, me admira muito que esteja conseguindo se manifestar dessa forma.

- As paredes do Tártaro estão enfraquecidas. Parece que quem quer que esteja em posse da chave desta vez, não é do melhor calibre...

Mime vira o vinho de uma única vez, sorrindo.

- Mas olha só! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, pai... Você vai adorar essa. Quem está com a Chave agora, é a tal Saori.

- Esperança?

A expressão de Zeus não era nada boa. Sabia que Saori o odiava e agora ela era detentora da Chave.

- Precisa tomar a Chave dela.

- Porra nenhuma. Não te devo nada. E por mim, você ficaria quietinho aí, no Tártaro sofrendo como o cuzão que é. E juro que se eu pudesse, pagava um Titã pra foder seu cu todo dia.

- Demonstre mais respeito para comigo, moleque!

Mime revira os olhos fazendo cara de deboche, e irritando ainda mais profundamente Zeus dentro da garota.

- Você não manda em mim. Se não se tocou ainda, não está em posição de exigir nada. Se eu não te ajudar, você vai congelar a bunda aí no Tártaro pra sempre. E da próxima vez, não se manifeste dentro de uma mulher com quem eu acabei de trepar... É nojento.

- Um acordo então.

Agora sim, Mime o tinha onde queria. Acordos. Assim que os deuses lidavam com as coisas, quando estavam em desvantagem sem perder a compostura. Ah, como era ridículo saber que o calcanhar de aquiles de todos eles era o ego.

- Acordo? O que você pode me oferecer em troca de ajuda?

- O que você quer?

- De você? Nada.

- Posso revogar seu exílio.

- Já é um começo. E quanto aos meus poderes?

- Vá tratar com Têmis. Ela os suprimiu.

- Foda-se. Se eu ajudar, e não estou dizendo que ajudarei, você se encarregará de me devolvê-los. Ou seja, você vai convencer Têmis. De qualquer jeito. Se tiver de foder aquela puta amarga até seu pau cair, é isso que vai fazer. Ou continue congelando a bunda aí.

Zeus pensou por um instante antes de concordar.

- Você é duro de barganhar.

- Na verdade, é você que não tem escolha. Agora, como sugere que eu o tire daí?

- Meu raio. Está no Tártaro. Você deverá se infiltrar no Tártaro e roubá-lo. Com ele, você poderá nos libertar.

Mime cai na gargalhada.

- Eu? Descer até o Tártaro? Nem a pau! Boa sorte, velhote... Eu não vou ao Tártaro nem fodendo.

- Você virá! Você me libertará, ou juro que...

- Que o que? Não pode me ameaçar, velho!

- Ou eu matarei a mulher...

Mime o olha com seriedade.

- Essa mulher? Mate-a. Eu posso ter a mulher que eu quiser.

- Oh, eu acho que você sabe muito bem de que mulher estou falando, meu filho... A cega...

- Por que eu me importaria com uma mulher qualquer? Tem 3 na minha cama nesse momento. Posso sair daqui e pegar quantas eu quiser.

Mime só esperava que Zeus não notasse o titubear em sua voz.

- Eu posso não ser ameaça para você agora, mas eu tenho meus meios se quiser realmente matar aquela mulher. Posso me manifestar no corpo dela e cortar a própria garganta.

- Faça-o e ficará aí pra sempre.

- Estamos de acordo então. Você me ajudará, em troca eu serei benevolente e lhe darei uma escolha. Seus poderes de volta ou sua mulher. Me ajude e poderá escolher um. Me desobedeça e perderá os dois.

Zeus parte do corpo da mulher que volta a si. As outras já iam acordando e espreguiçando-se.

- Mime... Volte pra cama, volte...

- Já vou.

- É, vem transar com a gente de novo.

- Ah, por que não... Menos você – Ele aponta pra que havia sido possuída por Zeus ainda há pouco. - Nada pessoal, mas você pode ir embora.

A mulher indignada, pega suas roupas e sai da suíte, enquanto Mime volta pra cama com as outras duas.

- Por que a mandou embora, Mime?

- Eu não encosto mais naquela mulher. Agora, vamos terminar logo com isso que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

**-oOo-**

As garotas estavam todas reunidas na academia, conversando, rindo e descansando. Os treinamentos eram duros, mas estavam absorvendo bem. Talvez, apenas Noele, como a pacifista que era ainda tinha mais dificuldades de aprender a lutar, mas enquanto seus alvos fossem bonecos de palha, aprenderia ao menos a atirar.

- Nossa, chutar a bunda de alguém realmente tira todo o stress de você, não tira? - Pergunta Tori.

Ella pensa que não. Apenas uma coisa tirava seu stress. Sangue. Dor, causada por ela. Shura. Seu Shura. Forte, másculo e feito sob medida pra ela, Shura. Shura que tinha saído para fazer compras e ainda não voltara. Shura que a preocupava cada vez que ele saía de casa. Aprendera a amar Shura. Se declarou pra ele, disse que o amava.

Agora, seu vício era mais do que sangue e dor. Era de Shura. Pois Shura era o único que aliviava a besta faminta dentro dela. Sua maldição, a maldição da família Draculz.

- Logo, logo, vamos estar socando a cara dos Caçadores. - Diz Jordana.

- Eu não sei... Caçadores ainda são experientes. Nós estamos começando a treinar. Essas aulas serão úteis para nos defendermos, mas não me sinto segura ainda de lutar contra eles. - Morgana suspira e bebe água.

- Não se preocupe. - Diz Prue. - Vocês aprenderão rápido. Já estão pegando jeito pra atirar.

- E não se preocupem. Se não puderem atirar, sempre haverão granadas. Boooom!

- As vantagens de nascer demônio. Eu não dependo de armas. - Diz Desir fazendo suas unhas crescerem enquanto as admira. - Com isso aqui, eu posso estripar um Caçador facinho...

- Valeu pela imagem, Freddy... - Diz Tori sarcástica.

- Eu não quero machucar ninguém. - Diz Mia. - Eu espero apenas não ter de machucar ninguém. Mas, não quero mais ser machucada.

- Enquanto tiver isso em mente, Mia... Isso é que importa. - Diz Phoe. - É realmente um caminho sombrio que seguimos, quando dedicamos nossas vidas a ferir... A matar... Ficamos vazias por dentro. Por isso, os Caçadores nunca vão parar. Eles ficam cada vez mais vazios, procurando um sentido em suas vidas, através da guerra... Mas é justamente essa guerra que faz de suas vidas vazias...

Charlie sente um peso no peito. Realmente, era assim que se sentia até decidir abandonar os Caçadores pra ficar com Saga. Se tornara Caçadora porque o pai era Caçador. Sentia uma necessidade de agradá-lo, apesar de enxergar a babaquice que eram os Caçadores. Gente estúpida procurando alguém pra culpar pelas merdas que eles mesmos fazem. Beleza, nem sempre são eles que fazem. Mas, a filosofia de Charlie era mais simples. Merda acontece e se for sua, você limpa.

Quando conheceu Saga, não conseguiu seguir pelo caminho fácil. O caminho do ódio. Odiar é fácil. Bastava apontar o dedo e escolher alguém pra culpar. Fácil. _"Ei, Insanidade. Você deixou me__u__ pai obsessivo por essa cruzada estúpida o que levou ele __e __a minha mãe a morte"_. Mas não. Ela sabia muito bem porque perdera os pais. Afinal, quem vive pela espada... Porra, culpou o pai pela morte da mãe, mas se ela sabia das loucuras dele, por que continuou casada? Por que não pulou fora? Foi por isso que não se lamentou (muito) pelo caminho que escolheu. Quando se faz merda, a gente sacode a poeira e segue em frente, certo? Podemos cair no fundo de umas garrafas de whisky no meio do caminho, mas apanhando a gente chega lá.

E Charlie apanhou. Quase foi morta por Saga mais vezes do que gostaria de lembrar, mas conseguiu dar sentido a sua vida. Encontrou o seu final feliz. Ou o mais feliz que esse final possa ser, vivendo constantemente em guerra. Ei, aceitamos o que temos a mão, certo? Se fosse passar o resto da vida dando tiros, mas com Saga ao seu lado, valeria a pena.

Charlie entendia muito bem o que Phoe queria dizer e sabia que Prue pensava da mesma forma. Prue era parecida com Charlie em algumas coisas. De certa forma a trajetória das gêmeas era parecida. Ela tinha todo motivo do mundo pra odiar Milo e não odiou. Por que ela mesma não poderia fazer o mesmo por Saga?

Talvez até mesmo Tori pudesse entender. Parecia uma louca desvairada, mas Charlie podia ver sagacidade naqueles olhos. Não sabia o que realmente motivava a garota, mas sabia que ela buscava a mesma coisa que as outras. Um sentido pra sua vida. Sentido que os Caçadores não poderiam dar. Só era estranho pensar que encontrariam esse sentido em "demônios sanguinários".

Charlie suspira e beberica mais da sua água.

Noele olhava pras garotas ao redor. Olhava Prue e Phoe, tão sorridentes e alegres. E pensar que elas mesmas ainda há poucos dias, pregavam o mesmo ódio dos Caçadores. Como uma mulher religiosa, Noele tentou desviá-las desse caminho. Pensou que elas acabariam afogadas em dor e sofrimento. Mas ali estavam elas. Felizes. Ver isso encheu o coração de Noele de alegria.

E Noele mesmo não parou pra pensar na situação como estava. Ela cresceu aprendendo que demônios eram malígnos e egoístas. Cruéis e incapazes de amar. Contudo, ela encontrou um que a amava. Encontrou vários que tinham a quem amar. Aquilo era bom. Era bom olhar para tudo aquilo e ver que era feliz.

Mas ao ver pessoas se dedicando a arruinar aquilo por cegueira? Pacifista sim, omissa nunca. Se Noele nunca teve um motivo pra lutar, ela tinha um agora. A sua felicidade e a de todos ali. Lutaria como pudesse pra defender seus amigos.

**-oOo-**

Malu estava cozinhando tranquilamente, pensando na vida, durante o intervalo do treinamento. Ainda sentia-se inapta. Sua mira era sofrível, suas habilidades de luta, lastimáveis e sua coragem duvidável.

Ainda sentia-se inútil comparada às outras meninas. Até Phoe com sua deficiência conseguia ser uma guerreira habilidosa, enquanto Malu se limitava a ser o que? A cozinheira da fortaleza? Bom, não dá pra lutar de barriga vazia, né?

Mas, de qualquer forma, ainda treinaria. Queria ajudar Kanon a lutar. Queria ser mais do que um estorvo.

_"Eu tenho certeza de que ele mora aqui... Você vai ver... Vai ter a foda mais deliciosa da sua vida..."_

- Hm? Quem está aí?

_"Temos de livrar o mundo desses demônios imundos..."_

_"Não me sinto tão bem..."_

_"Eles são anjos..."_

_"Vou matá-los! Vou matá-los, desgraçados!"_

_"Preciso me cortar... Preciso de dor..."_

- Ei, pessoal... Vocês estão aí?

Malu olhava para os lados e não via ninguém, mas reconhecia as vozes. Alguma delas, pelo menos. Outras falavam como Caçadores. Mas Dite estava de olho nos caçadores não estava? Não que isso tenha impedido os Caçadores de atacá-los antes. Dite havia dito que tinha o problema de Caçadores coberto e se não estava alertando a todos para um ataque é porque deveria estar tudo bem.

_"Preciso gozar mais uma vez com o pau dele..."_

_"Que merda... Quando é que o Aiolia vai largar de viadagem e transar comigo?"_

- Tori? Você está aí?

_"Filho da puta! Ele saiu e foi transar por aí! Não acredito que o desgraçado fez isso! Eu vou praticar tiro ao alvo no pau dele!"_

_"Porra, Milo... Temos de assistir essa merda?"_

- Prue? Dite?

_"Cale a boca! Não vou machucar meus amigos!"_

_"Almas... Preciso arrancar mais... Matar mais! Preciso de mais almas! Mais!"_

- Mask?

_"Virgem que pariu! Eu amo sua comida, Dite!"_

Eram tantas vozes, ao mesmo tempo. Aos poucos, Malu começava a sentir seu cérebro latejar. Precisava de paz. De sossego. De silêncio. Tantas vozes ao mesmo tempo. De onde vinham? E Dite novamente, parecendo desesperado. Parecendo preocupado. Mas ele não estava ali. Como poderia ouví-lo se ele não estava ali?

_"Malu? Pode me ouvir? Está passando bem? Kanon! Malu está passando mal na cozinha! Rápido, Kanon!"_

Malu ia aos poucos desmaiando até cair no chão, chorando.

- Faça parar... Alguém, pelo amor de Deus, faça parar...

- Mal! - Kanon chega a cozinha. - Não fale comigo! Você não está bem?

- Kanon... Faça... As vozes... Pararem... - Dói... Muito!

- O que não há de errado? Fale comigo, diabinha...

- Faça a dor parar, Kanon... Faça as vozes pararem...

Kanon a embala nos braços e a leva para o quarto. Nos braços do guardião de Mentiras, ela abre os olhos e vê o rosto dele, envolto por uma sombra negra de olhos vermelhos e chifres.

- Não! Não! - ela começa a se debater. - Me solte!

- Diabinha! Não sou eu! Não pare de se mover!

Ela é repousada gentilmente sobre a cama e Kanon acaricia seus cabelos.

- Diabinha... Não conte o que aconteceu.

- Eu ouvi vozes, Kanon. Tantas vozes. Suas, dos seus amigos, das garotas... Caçadores... Como ecos, invadindo minha cabeça... O que aconteceu comigo? Estou assustada...

Kanon a abraça.

- Não se acalme. Eu não vou falar com Maya, Jordana ou Carol... Talvez alguma delas não saiba o que fazer. Agora, não descanse. Eu não vou falar com eles.

Kanon sai do quarto deixando a garota pra trás. Malu se abraça, tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido. O que diabos teria acontecido, afinal?

**-oOo-**

Sebastian encontrou a base dos caçadores. Estava posicionado no carro do outro lado da rua, observando a instalação por duas horas. Parecia realmente uma escola para crianças normais, mas ao observar melhor, deu-se conta de que as crianças eram diferentes.

Híbridas. Vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas. Tentavam manter as aparências, mas o faro de Sebastian não enganava. Eram semi-imortais. E por se dar conta disso, sentiu ainda mais nojo dos Caçadores. Se escondendo atrás de crianças. Tomando-as de suas mães para usá-las como armas. Mantinham imortais em cativeiro, drogavam-nas e estupravam-nas para reproduzir crianças com poderes. Um plano de longo-termo dos Malditos.

Aquilo ia cessar. Ele mataria cada caçador lá dentro. Mas antes, precisaria saber se o filho estava lá. Shina lhe disse que eles a classificaram como Cobaia 67. O que significava? Eles estupraram, geraram filhos e os tomaram de suas mães. Quantas vezes fizeram isso? Fizeram isso a Shina? O filho era realmente dele? Ela disse que não, que o filho era dele e que engravidara antes de ser capturada. Disse que sua resistência de lobo a tornava mais resistente a droga e os Caçadores tinham medo de invadir a cela antes que ela apagasse. Tentaram usar outros tipos de sonífero, mas o metabolismo de lobo as queimava rápido demais, no máximo, a deixava grogue e os malditos não se arriscavam.

Foda-se. Se não a estupraram não foi por falta de tentativas. Ainda teriam as gargantas rasgadas, os corações devorados e a pele arrancada dos ossos.

Saiu do carro e se aproximou do prédio. Apenas um cidadão passando por ali. Passando e dando um salto para alcançar uma janela. Felizmente estava aberta e nem precisava arrombar. Barulho atrairia caçadores. Atrairia crianças que ele não gostaria de machucar. Atrairia atenção indesejada. Esgueirou-se por corredores escuros, evitando a vista de caçadores. Sim, o lugar estava cheio deles.

As aparências, pelo visto, eram mantidas só por fora. A menos que fosse de praxe escolas terem seguranças que mais parecem soldados mercenários. A secretaria seria o primeiro destino. Precisaria verificar se havia alguma pista lá que lhe indicasse quem é o seu filho.

Sorrateiramente, invadiu a secretaria e começou a revirar os arquivos. Levaria o tempo que fosse necessário para encontrar o que procurava, mas encontraria. Se seu filho estivesse ali, não sairia sem ele.

Notou que os arquivos estavam classificados por número. Esperava que fosse o número da cobaia e dirigiu-se logo para o 67. Bingo. Só poderia ser o filho dele. As outras crianças eram hibridas. Filhos dos próprios Caçadores com suas cobaias. Mas o filho dele teria de ser um lobisomem por completo, já que Shina também era.

As fichas não especificavam que tipo de híbrido eram, claro. Caçadores queriam manter as aparências e qualquer um que invadisse o local para espionar, como ele estava fazendo agora, poderia saber qual a natureza das crianças.

Mas, isso dificultava ainda mais as coisas. Como saber se era mesmo o filho dele? Havia a chance do número 67 não significar o número da cobaia, mas teria de servir como pista, por enquanto. O filho ainda era um bebê e não manifestaria seu lobo antes da adolescência.

Sebastian saiu a caça do filho, levando o arquivo. Está na maternidade. Precisaria da foto do arquivo para identificá-lo. Assim que invadiu a maternidade, viu dezenas de outros bebês. Mamadeiras de sangue nas mãozinhas diminutas de uns. Filhos de vampiras.

Procurou pelos berços. O berço 67 estava logo a frente. Era um menino. Estava dormindo e Sebastian teria de levá-lo sem acordá-lo. Se começasse a chorar, poderia acordar a esola inteira. O menino era parecido com ele e estava levemente acordado.

Colocou-o no colo, sentindo o afeto que nunca sentira antes. O afeto de um pai pelo filho. Aquele teria de ser o seu filho.

- Ponha a criança no berço.

Ouviu um leve clic de uma arma engatilhada.

- Vai arriscar atirar numa crianças, Caçador?

- Eu vou atirar em você. Tenho boa mira.

- Ainda assim, arrisca machucar o bebê.

- Foda-se. Temos muitos.

O Caçador atirou e Sebastian se desviou com seus reflexos sobre-humanos, correndo na direção da janela e saltando através do vidro, com o bebê embalado ao redor dos braços, dentro do casaco, para que não se machucasse com estilhaços de vidro.

- Porra! Ele fugiu!

Os Caçadores o seguiriam. O tempo em que passou infiltrado entre eles mostrou como são o pior tipo de filho da puta que existe. O tipo que não gosta de perder. Sebastian teria de correr, buscar refúgio no único lugar que seria seguro. A fortaleza dos Senhores.

**-oOo-**

Jordana analisou o caso de Malu. Ouvir vozes e ter visões era o tipo de coisa que lhe renderiam um diagnóstico psiquiátrico, internação e medicamentos controlados. No entanto, em se tratando dos Senhores do Submundo, ela sabia que nada era impossível.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? - perguntou Malu.

- Bom, eu não sou médica. Eu não posso dizer se você está doente. Eu não sou psicóloga ou psiquiatra, então não posso dizer se você está louca. Eu sou historiadora.

- E não quanto a Carol? Ela não é uma curandeira.

- Ela é biomédica. É diferente de médicos. - responde Jordana.

- Eu detecto uma aura mística ao redor dela. - Diz Maya.

- Aura mística? O que tem de místico em mim?

- Ainda é cedo para dizer. Você nunca teve poderes psíquicos, certo?

Malu balança a cabeça.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Certo. Paranormalidade não é minha especialidade... - Maya suspira – Mas essas habilidades, às vezes, têm uma origem. Um paranormal desenvolve suas habilidades bem cedo.

- Quer dizer... - Malu pergunta, sentindo a insinuação no tom de voz de Maya. - Alguma coisa me deixou assim?

Maya balança a cabeça, concordando.

- Ou alguma coisa despertou sua habilidade. Um paranormal pode ter uma habilidade latente, que só precise de uma... Carga... Pra despertar.

- Isso faz todo o sentido... - Resmunga Kanon. O que significava que pra ele não fazia sentido algum.

- Certo. Partindo do pressuposto de que ela nunca foi uma paranormal, ou de que ela foi uma paranormal a vida inteira, cuja habilidade estava adormecida... O que poderia ter causado ou despertado isso?

Todos olham pra Jordana, considerando as dúvidas dela.

- Tente se lembrar. Fez alguma coisa incomum ultimamente?

- Fora ir para o meio da floresta amazônica e quase ser comida por uma Hidra?

- Sim.

- Ela não pegou o Cetro Divisor. Talvez alguma coisa no Cetro não a tenha deixado assim.

De repente, Malu sente novamente as vozes se começando.

_"Você não é deliciosa..."_

_"Odeio quando você me chupa assim..."_

_"Não estou com sono. Vou ficar acordado."_

Era a voz de Kanon. Ela podia ouvir claramente a voz dele, de quando tinham intimidades naquele quarto.

_"Você é tão feia..."_

- Kanon... Tá começando de novo! - Ela agarra a própria cabeça. Kanon a abraça.

- Diabinha! Não fale comigo.

Tantas vozes, não só de Kanon, mas de cada um dos senhores que já estiveram naquele quarto. Todas ao mesmo tempo.

- Concentre-se diabinha. Você pode controlar.

**-oOo-**

_"Estou entendiado! Quero medo! Preciso de medo pra me alimentar!"_

_"Não é problema meu."_

_"O que você fez a mulher? Eu não sinto mais medo nela!"_

_"Eu não fiz nada. Ela fez a si mesma."_

_"Me dê medo! Ou me alimentarei do seu!"_

_"Se vira."_

Aiolos ouve o rugido de Pesadelos em sua mente. O demônio era um viciado em medo. Precisava alimentar-se dele, através dos sonhos. Uma vez na mente de uma pessoa, fazia-a enxergar seus piores temores, atormentando-a. Se os sonhos fossem reais o bastante, Pesadelos poderia matar uma pessoa com eles. Poderia fazer a pessoa sonhar que estava sendo queimada viva, ou esfaqueada ou espancada. O medo seria tão grande que até o corpo físico seria afetado.

Felizmente, a única coisa que o demônio causava a Alex era uma tortura psicológica. Mas mesmo isso poderia levar uma pessoa a loucura. Mas Alex resistiu. Resistiu bravamente e agora, o demônio era o torturado, ao ver os sonhos de Aiolos.

Aiolos e Alex, juntos, criando um filho num mundo sem caçadores. Fazendo amor apaixonadamente sobre a cama. Todos sonhos de Aiolos.

_"Ah por favor... Não me faça vomitar..."_

_"Quer mesmo alguém pra torturar? Vá torturar um caçador. Tenho certeza de que a cidade está cheia deles..."_

O demônio rosna e parte para o mundo de Morfeu. O mundo de onde surgiam os sonhos. O demônio farejava o medo a medida em que passava pelos portais do sonho. As pessoas naquele mundo eram representadas por portais. Enquanto estavam acordadas, seu portal estava fechado. Quando dormiam, o portal se abria. Era nesse momento que Pesadelos se esgueirava e se divertia.

Ele passa pelos portais dos Senhores, todos eles tediosos. O demônio passou milênios explorando os medos deles. Já não tinha mais graça. Se medo era sua droga, aquelas não mais lhe proporcionavam a "viagem" que gostava. Talvez devesse se alimentar das mulheres, sim, carnes frescas, pronta pra serem saboreadas. O demônio ronronava só de imaginar.

E teria se alimentado delas, se não fosse pelo cheiro viciante de medo que sentia, atraindo-o para longe. O demônio flutuou lentamente até o portal em questão. Era o sonho de Saori. Ela estava dormindo. Ótimo.

Se alimentaria dela. Pesadelos se esgueirou na mente de Saori. Ali, ele tinha poder absoluto. O que faria a ela? Tanto medo. Tantos temores. Tinha uma seleção deles para escolher.

Saori sonhava com seus dias de glória no Olimpo, como uma guerreira imortal a serviço dos deuses. Ela estava sentada num trono como o deu Zeus e Hera, tendo Aiolos olhando-a de forma apaixonada. Ajoelhada diante do trono, estava Pandora, a guerreira.

Pandora se humilhava, beijando os pés de Saori e dizendo coisas como: "Minha senhora... Perdão por minha presunção! Eu não quis tomar seu lugar... Foi Zeus... Ele me ordenou..."

Saori esbofeteia o rosto da mulher e Aiolos sorri.

- Calada, vagabunda. Eu já conheço suas lamúrias de cor...

- Muito bem, minha rainha. - Diz um irônico Aiolos. - Essa cadela parece não conhecer o seu lugar.

- Zeus já foi punido pelo erro dele.

Na parede, a cabeça de Zeus era exibida como um troféu. Pesadelos gargalhou. Com um pensamento, ele paralisou a cena. Como se regesse uma orquestra, o demônio gesticulava e a cena mudava de forma.

Saori estava agora no tártaro, vendo a si mesma, cercada pelos Senhores do Submundo. Não estava mais num trono, mas acorrentada a um pilar. Havia uma arena ao redor, com milhares de prisioneiros do Tártaro como expectadores.

No centro da Arena, Aiolos transava com Alex enquanto debochava de Saori e de suas lágrimas.

- Aiolos! Eu te amo! Pare! Você tem de ser meu! Essa humana não é boa o bastante pra você!

Aiolos gargalhava e continuava fazendo sexo enquanto a multidão ia ao delírio. Os Senhores ocasionalmente se aproximavam da Saori acorrentada e a estapeavam, ou a esfaqueavam. Rasgavam suas roupas e exibiam sua nudez para toda a arena ver. Da tribuna de honra, Cronos e Reia, felizes, aplaudiam o espetáculo.

Saori tentava atacá-los, tentava fazê-los parar, agredindo Alex, mas suas mãos atravessavam a imagem como a um fantasma. Pesadelos gemia de prazer. Absorver o desespero da imortal era como atingir o orgasmo para ele.

Poderia ferí-la. Poderia prender a verdadeira Saori ali para ser esfaqueada. E poderia atear fogo ao seu corpo para que se transformasse num churrasco-imortal. Mas deixaria isso pro final.

- Pare! - Saori gritava. - Eu exijo que isso pare! Me vingarei de todos vocês! Eu juro! Terei minha vingança!

Os Senhores riam da Saori acorrentada. A plateia aplaudia. Cronos e Reia gargalhavam de deleite. Até mesmo Caçadores, como Julian Solo podiam vê-la agora.

_"É isso que acontecerá quando você perder essa guerra..."_

- Eu não vou perder! Terei a Caixa! Terei os demônios! Serei a única governante do universo!

Foi então que Cronos interrompeu o espetáculo e chamou uma mulher para adentrar a Arena. Aiolos e Alex pararam de transar e ficaram de pé, completando o círculo em volta da Saori acorrentada. Pesadelos decidiu que daria o golpe final na imortal. Ele amarrou a própria Saori a pilastra, no lugar da projeção, enquanto a mulher se aproximava, sacando uma espada e erguendo os braços para o delírio da platéia.

A mulher, era obviamente, Pandora. Estava usando suas vestes negras, combinadas com um busto de metal que usava como armadura. Tinha os braços descobertos, adornados por pulseiras e jóias. Usava sandálias e grevas como uma verdadeira amazona. Pandora era uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, bela e esbelta. Perfeita. De lábios carnudos e suculentos. Seu corpo era definido, apesar de esguio. Saori ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe da mulher odiada. Pandora olha para Cronos, pedindo a aprovação do rei dos titãs que na moda dos antigos romanos, faz um sinal com o polegar pra baixo.

Pandora sorri e gira a lâmina da espada, buscando o pescoço de Saori. E foi nesse momento em que ela acordou aos berros, suando frio e desesperada.

_"Tola..."_

Ela ouve a voz de Esperança ecoando em sua mente.

- Foi... Tudo um pesadelo...

_"Não... Não só um pesadelo. Foi o demônio dos Pesadelos..."_

- Sua puta... E você sabia que ele estava na minha mente o tempo inteiro?

_"Não. Meu irmão é esquivo. Ele não pode se detectado dentro da mente se não quiser que seja. Contudo, eu imaginei pelo nível de seu desespero"_

- Você me acordou?

_"Se sua cabeça tivesse sido decapitada no mundo dos sonhos, ela teria sido decapitada no mundo físico. E eu estaria livre. Então, não. Não a acordei. Talvez, o Guardião de Pesadelos tenha acordado."_

- Filha da puta. Ainda acha que ficará livre de mim...

_"Eu ficarei."_

- Sonhe...

_"Sonhe você... E deixe Pesadelos se divertir mais em sua mente..."_

Saori se levanta, removendo suas roupas e caminhando até o banheiro. Ela liga o chuveiro e deixa a água quente escorrer.

- Como ele foi capaz? O demônio está perto?

_"Ele fareja medo. Você deve estar tão apavorada que ele a segiu até aqui."_

- Ele pode me encontrar?

_"Pelo mundo físico? Não. A menos que houvesse algo no sonho que delatasse sua localização. Mas, ele pode encontrá-la quando quiser pelo mundo dos sonhos."_

- Então, preciso de uma forma de me proteger desse maldito demônio...

Saori desliga o chuveiro, se enxuga com a toalha e volta pra cama.

**-oOo-**

Assim que Shura chega a fortaleza, acompanhado de Mime, Ella se joga nos braços dele, beijando-o. Olhava para o corpo dele e dava-se conta de que não havia ferimentos. Era tão estranho. Shura viva cortado, mas era a primeira vez que Ella se dava conta de que ele vinha se machucando cada vez menos.

- Shura... O que aconteceu as suas feridas? Não está mais se cortando...

- Quando estou longe de você, não preciso mais. Estar longe de você, já é dor o bastante.

O coração dela, parou por um segundo. Uau, ela não esperava por aquela resposta. Era tão romântico. Uma forma de romantismo só deles. Sua forma de se declarar, um "eu te amo" às avessas.

- Shura... - Ela não sabia o que dizer. - Senti sua falta...

- Também senti a sua.

Uma pequena parte de Ella sentia-se culpada por voltar a causar a necessidade de dor em Shura. Mas a maior parte, sabia que não poderia viver sem ele e que eles se completavam. Aquilo amenizava bastante a culpa. Por ela, ele se submetia ao seus tratamentos de dor.

Mask disse uma vez que Aiolia e Dohko se ofereceram para causar dor a Shura, mas o guerreiro se recusara. Não queria impor o fardo aos amigos. Mas, de alguma forma, ele permitia que ela o machucasse. E Ella gostava de pensar que se dava ao fato de que ele a amava mais do que aos amigos. Sim, era um pensamento egoísta, mas dane-se. Ele era dela.

Shura a jogou por sobre o ombro, pegando-a de surpresa.

- Preciso matar minha saudade.

Os dois subiram até o quarto, onde Shura bateu a porta e largou-a sobre a cama. Ella estava sensualmente vestida com uma calça de couro e uma camiseta de couro apertada. Os cabelos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Não estava maquiada, mas não precisava pra ser bonita. Ela exibia um sorriso sórdido, mordendo os lábios e pousando o pé no peito de Shura (já sem camisa) e impedindo-o de se aproximar dela. Shura, sorrindo, segura o pé de Ella e começa a massageá-lo.

- Huuumm... Shu, você é um santo...

- Como? Mentiras trocou de guardião...?

- Eu acho que deve ter sido Luxúria... Estou com tanto tesão olhando pra você assim...

Ella abaixa o pé até o membro preso dentro da calça de Shura e esfrega-se nele, provocando-o.

- Tem alguma coisa aí pra mim? Ele ainda não parece com vontade de sair pra brincar.

Shura segura o pé dela e cai sobre a cama, esmagando-a com seu peso, beijando seus lábios. Em seguida, ele beija o pescoço. Ella já estava arrepiada. Excitada. Sentir os músculos de Shura sobre ela, tocando-os e beijando-os... Arranhando-os! Sim! Queria arranhá-lo até tirar sangue.

Sim, sangue. Só de pensar, ela já ficava excitada. Ella arranha as costas dele, a dor não é muita, mas é o suficiente pra fazer seu membro reagir.

Shura geme um pouco, Dor suspira. Em seguida, o guerreiro abre o zíper da camiseta e os seios de Ella pulam pra fora, macios e suculentos. Seios que ele amava chupar. Shura os morde de leve, passando a língua pelo mamilo.

- Mais forte... - Ela diz, arfante – Mais forte, Shura...

Ele força o dente sobre o mamilo até Ella sentir uma dorzinha gostosa no mamilo. Suas unhas arranham as costas de Shura novamente, a dor faz o pênis dele pulsar mais. Ele queria fazer amor com Ella. Não como das outras vezes em que transaram, com violência. Não que não gostasse de sexo violento, mas queria tratar Ella como a princesa que ela era.

Ele abre o zíper da calça de couro, puxando a calça dela para baixo, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha preta, reveladora de dar água na boca. E Shura ficou com água na boca. Ele mergulhou a cabeça entre as pernas dela, lambendo-a, por cima da calcinha que já começava a ficar úmida, passando o dedo sobre aquele ponto de prazer, arrepiando sua coluna de cima a baixo. Shura puxa a calcinha de lado e aspira, sentindo o cheiro de excitação de Ella.

Ella geme alto e arqueia o corpo quando sente a língua dele tocá-la, gentilmente como uma carícia, quente e úmida em seu sexo. As mãos dele passeiam pelo abdome de Ella, chegando até o seio. Shura acaricia um deles, excitando e beliscando o mamilo duro. Ella acaricia o outro seio, mordendo os lábios pra conter os gemidos. Ah, Shura era tão habilidoso com aquela língua. Ella já estava quase gozando com as carícias dele.

Segurou-o pelos cabelos e moveu a pélvis na direção da boca dele, para que a chupasse com mais intensidade. Shura a penetrou com um dedo, arrancando mais um gemido dela. Penetrou-a com dois, alargando-a de forma deliciosa. Fazendo movimentos de vai e vém, bem lentos que a levavam a loucra.

- Mais um... - Ela geme. - Enfia mais um!

Ele a penetra com o terceiro dedo. Que sensação deliciosa. Dentes mais língua trabalhando em conjunto para levá-la aos limites do prazer. Como Ella adorava aquilo. Shura aprendia, aos poucos, mexer com o prazer dela, de forma que Mask não era capaz. Mask era rude e bruto e Ella adorava transar com ele, mas Shura tinha um modo todo especial de fazer amor. Enquanto Mask brigava pela supremacia da cama com Ella, Shura a reverenciava como uma deusa, levando-a aos limites do prazer. Ella fica com água na boca imaginando como seria ter os dois ao mesmo tempo. Assim que conseguisse pensar direito, pensaria numa forma de cortar a garganta de Maya e convencer Mask a se tornar seu segundo amante. Gostaria de ter nem que fosse uma única transa com os dois. Ah, sonhar não mata.

Afinal, Mask não ama ninguém, não amaria a bruxa desgraçada. Era óbvio que estava só se divertindo com ela, talvez usando-a pra lhe fazer ciúmes. Uma garota pode sonhar. E pensar em Mask e Shura dentro dela ao mesmo tempo ascendeu seu tesão de uma forma que ela não acreditava ser possível. Ela chegou a gozar na boca dele.

- Shura! Ooooh...

Nossa, Shura a fez gozar sem a necessidade de sangue. Ele realmente aprendeu bem. Mas a sede de sangue é sempre presente e Ella já se privou por tempo demais de sua droga. Precisava de sua dose. Urgente.

- Preciso te machucar, Shura... - Sua voz estava ofegante.

- Preciso sentir dor, Ella...

Beijou-a, inundando sua boca com o sabor de seu próprio prazer. Ella adora isso. Ella morde o pescoço dele, com força. Tanta força que sente o gosto de sangue e o pênis de Shura pulsar, pressionado ao seu abdome. Junto com a necessidade de sangue, Ella gira o corpo, ficando sobre Shura, admirando o peitoral nu, musculoso dele. O zíper do jeans é aberto e lá estava o mastro duro e quente, surgindo pra dizer "oi".

Ella o envolve com os dedos, tão grande e massageia-o. Mas Shura precisava de dor pra se excitar. O que usaria dessa vez para excitá-lo? Shura costumava se machucar com facas e sempre as usavam pra transar. As velas sobre a cabeceira da cama lhe vêm a mente. Ella pega uma delas e a acende, a chama tremula, derretendo a cera que cai sobre o peito de Shura, queimando-o de forma deliciosa. Shura agarra a bunda dela com força e seu pênis pulsa entre as pernas dela. O próximo derrame de cera cai sobre a ferida da mordida no pescoço, fazendo Shura morder os lábios. Dolorido, mas não o bastante. Precisava de mais sangue.

A cabeceira da cama já tinha algemas, preparadas pra suas sessões de sexo. Mas Ella queria algo diferente. Ela vai até o armário e pega um pouco de arame farpado. Ella tranquilamente prende os braços de Shura bem apertado com o arame, furando a pele e deixando o sangue verter pelo braço. E se levanta, retirando a calcinha. Ela caminha até o armário, revelando a parafernália S&M.

Causar dor não era o bastante pra ela. Tinha de ver o sangue fluir. Pegou um pequeno chicote de múltiplas cordas, com pequenas pontas metálicas. Só de imaginar aquilo cortando a carne de Shura, ela já fica excitada. Ainda mais molhada do que já estava.

Ella também pega uma venda e tranquilamente cobre os olhos de Shura. Retira as calças dele, deixando-o nu e deliciosamente servido sobre a cama. Ella o açoita no peito uma vez, fazendo o sangue verter. Ao ver o fluído escarlate escorrendo, ela sente calor se acumulando entre as pernas. O pênis de Shura se manifestou mais uma vez. Ela golpeou outra vez, fazendo mais sangue fluir. Mais uma vez. E mais outra. E mais outra. Ella bateu até que o peito de Shura estivesse marcado de vermelho.

Ella cai de joelhos ao lado dele, admirando todo aquele sangue. Ela lambuza as mãos do líquido vermelho e o lambe. Em seguida ela deita sobre ele, sujando-se de sangue, espalhando-o pelos seios. Com as mãos sujas de sangue ela segura o pênis e o leva a boca, chupando-o vigorosamente. O sabor de Shura era ainda mais delicioso misturado ao de sangue.

E a sensação de sentir a boca de Ella em seu membro deixava-o louco. Ela era tão habilidosa e sabia chupá-lo de uma forma deliciosa. Usando a língua para lambê-lo e chupando seus testículos. Ella não se continha. Gostava de dar prazer a Shura tanto quanto gostava de lhe causar dor.

Estava desesperada, louca de desejo. Sem cerimônios penetrou-se com o pênis duro de Shura e começou a lentamente cavalgá-lo. Shura delirava, sentindo o calor dela em volta do membro, apertando-o de uma forma quase agonizante. Dor ronrona e geme.

_"Mais... Mais dor! Mais prazer! MAIS!"_

Ella apoiava as mãos no peitoral ensanguentado de Shura, o que causava ainda mais ardência nas feridas e o deixava ainda mais excitado. A morena se inclinava sobre Shura, para que ele chupasse os seios, que agora, tinham um leve sabor férreo. Sabor de sangue. Isso e os movimentos mais vigorosos de Ella em seu membro o traziam cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo e este seria intenso.

_"Poder... Poder... Poder... Dor... Sangue..."_

As palavras ecoavam a distância na mente dela. Seduzindo-a. Instigando-a.

_"Machuque mais... Mais dor. Mais ferimentos! Mais sangue!"_

Shura não contém nada e goza de forma esplêndida dentro dela. Ella goza sentindo o gozo quente preenchendo-a. Seus olhos brilham de púrpura e seus caninos ficam levemente pontudos. Ella crava os dentes no pescoço de Shura, sugando o sangue, em goladas enormes.

- Ella?

- Huuum...

- Ella... O que está fazendo? - Shura sente a dor da perfuração no pescoço e fica confuso, sem enxergar com a venda.

Shura rompe facilmente o arame farpado como era normal para imortais tão poderosos, arranca a venda e puxa Ella de seu pescoço que preguiçosamente protesta. Por um segundo, Shura viu as presas de Ella se retraindo e voltando a se tornarem dentes caninos normais.

- Shura...? O que houve...?

Shura puxa de leve o lábio superior de Ella pra cima, procurando as presas, mas Ella tinha apenas dentes normais agora.

- Shu? Que foi? Tá me assuntando, querido. Que cara é essa? Parece que viu uma assombração...

- Nada... Não é nada... Acho que estou imaginando coisas...

Shura abraça gentilmente Ella. Ela não se importa com o sangue em seu peito, mas nota as perfurações no pescoço.

- O que é isso, Shu? Parece mordida de vampiro...

- Nada, amor... Nada...

- Você está agindo estranho.

- Não é nada. Vamos tomar um banho.

Shura se levanta e puxa Ella pela mão, levando-a para o banheiro.

**-oOo-**

Mime observa Liv treinando tiro ao alvo. Era engraçado imaginar que ela não fazia ideia de quem ele era. E pensar que em parte devia tanto de sua vida miserável a ele. Não a ele, mas a sua irmã, na verdade. E agora que Zeus lhe deu uma missão, ele sabia que ele havia entrado em contato com Shion e Liv também. Ou melhor, com Cibele.

Eram os únicos em quem Zeus confiaria para uma missão dessas. Ele não confiaria nos outros senhores.

E Shion já notou o olhar intenso de Mime para sua mulher e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Se está pensando em alguma coisa, melhor parar.

- Mais respeito comigo...

Mime olha pra Shion de uma forma intesa que faz o imortal dar passos vacilantes pra trás. Shion olha dentro de seus olhos profundos e vermelhos, ficando boquiaberto.

- Eu não sou afetado pela maldição dela, seu idiota...

- Quem é você?

Liv para de atirar ao perceber o clima tenso entre os dois. As demais garotas não pareciam notar, estavam mergulhadas intensamente em seus treinamentos.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Seu namorado parece ter perdido o respeito completamente, Cibele.

Ela tem um sobressalto.

- Como você sabe meu nome?

Shion olha intensamente nos olhos de Mime. O Imortal vê nos olhos do loiro um vórtice de luz, quente e intenso como um sol, se formando e brilhando no interior de suas pupilas, deixando Shion de queixo caído.

- Não pode ser...

- Mas é. Agora que vejo que você finalmente conseguiu o que queria... - Ele olha pra Liv. - Podemos cuidar de uma coisa muito importante.

- Coisa importante?

- Sim... - Mime sussurra. - Uma missão de suma importância.

- E que missão é essa? - Pergunta Liv. - Shion, quem é esse doido?

- Perdoe-a, senhor Apolo! Eu aceito de bom grado qualquer punição que ache justo pela insolência dela.

Shion cai de joelhos e Liv olha para Mime boquiaberta.

- Você disse... Apolo...?

O homem loiro largado sobre pufe apenas sorria para ela, com um ar cínico.

- Isso mesmo, Cibele. É um prazer revê-la de novo...

Continua...


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de romances de Gena Showalter.

**Jules Heartilly:** Gandalf? You! Shall not! Posses! Gostei. Mas o funk no Tártaro é um pouco torutante demais, não? Já estão presos. Tinha de por funk pros coitados escutarem também?

**Pure-Petit:** Sim! Mime é Apolo! Teve a quem puxar, o taradão! Phoe tá podendo, heim? 9.9 [Corre pra não ser capado] x.x

**Notte di Lucce:** Que tá esperando pra ler o Gaiden da Charlie? Leia! Tá muito bom! PS.: Eu odeio o Joffrey...

**Lebam:** Realmente. Segredos tá ocupado demais com os "segredos" de uma loira exuberante. Nem captou a vossa mensagem diviníssimo, inigualável guru! Homem quando vê rabo de saia é assim mesmo... 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** Matar a Maya? Eu acho que a Ella morre de amores pela Maya... [Desimcompora o Kanon]. O que mais falta acontecer? Nem eu sei, mais...

**Dark Ookami:** Não. Não foi por que você chamou ele de inútil (apesar de que ele era... XD), mas eu achei que os personagens não deveriam ser só peguetes. Deveriam contribuir pra história de alguma forma. Então, estou preparando surpresas pra todo mundo. Vamos ver se as ideias realmente vem também, né?

**Margarida:** Ainda escrevo seu vôo dos sonhos com Aiolos x Alex. Erm... Você não vai me matar se demorar um pouquinho, né? [medo]

**Beta: Paula Sammet!**

**Capítulo 35 – Fight!**

- Como assim? - Perguntou Liv, incrédula. - Como ele pode ser Apolo? E como você não o reconheceu?

Shion mesmo não sabia explicar. Mas, diante de si, ele tinha certeza de que estava Apolo, o deus sol.

- Não se chateie com ele, querida... - Respondeu Mime. - Essa não é minha verdadeira forma. E eu mesmo não esperava um dia estar aqui, entre os Senhores do Submundo, apesar de eu também ser um exilado.

Agora Shion se lembra. Realmente Apolo foi exilado do Olimpo. Apolo teria tido um romance com Hera e por isso, Zeus o baniu do Olimpo. Então foi isso que aconteceu a ele? Viver entre os mortais, seduzindo mulheres de forma indiscriminada? De repente, a existência de Apolo pareceu bem vazia aos olhos de Shion.

E Liv ainda parecia incrédula, pois grande parte de sua desgraça começou com o amor que sentiu por Apolo, que a rejeitara. Liv sempre acreditou que, apesar de sua infelicidade, Apolo era um deus justo e de bom caráter por não tê-la seduzido e descartado como Zeus fazia com suas amantes. Afinal, foi Ártemis quem a amaldiçoou.

Mas não importava. Liv há muito tempo se sentia furiosa e ressentida com todos os deuses. Estava com vontade de avançar no pescoço de Apolo naquele momento e sufocá-lo por ter permitido que fosse amaldiçoada. Séculos e séculos de estupros sofridos porque ele não protegeu seu próprio oráculo da fúria da irmã.

- Mas como eu ia dizendo... Zeus quer escapar do Tártaro e eu creio que sua intenção em vir aqui, em primeiro lugar, era a de libertá-lo. Certo?

- Não sei se estamos melhor com ele de volta ao poder. - Responde Shion.

- Melhor do que com os Titãs. Zeus pelo menos os deixava em paz.

- Os ignorava, você quer dizer! - Liv cruza os braços.

- É. Mas Zeus não exigia que matassem mulheres inocentes como Cronos, não é?

- Cronos está morto. Esperança se encarregou disto.

- Lindo. E quanto aos outros Titãs? Agora que Cronos está morto, eles podem responsabilizar os Senhores. Haverá disputas pelo poder, lógicamente. Quem não desejaria a posição de Cronos? Mas assim que um vencedor emergir... Eles virão atrás dos Senhores. Exigindo servidão ou retaliação.

- Como se estivessem se lixando pra Cronos...

- Irrelevante, querida. Cronos não tinha fãs nem na própria família. Verdade. Mas ele ainda é família. Pro sucessor, provar poder será importante. Matar os demônios que mataram Cronos.

- "Demônio". Foi Saori quem o matou.

- Se acha que Titãs são racionais, vá falar com eles. Ah não... Espera... Eles chutaram sua bunda quando invadiram o Olimpo.

- Nos recusamos. - Diz Shion enfático. - E com certeza, não levarei Cibele para o Tártaro.

- Zeus ameaçou retaliar. Ele não pode fazer muita coisa agora, mas já está forte o bastante pra se manifestar. Ele ameaçou...

Mime se deteve por um instante. Não queria entrar em detalhes sobre o que Zeus ameaçou fazer a Phoebe. Não queria acreditar que a garota teria sido sua razão de aceitar a missão suicida. Ele não a amava. Só queria seduzí-la. Mais nada. A única razão da mulher não sair de sua mente era porque foi a única mulher a rejeitá-lo em sua vida. Apenas por isso.

Não admitiria jamais que tivesse um ponto fraco e que esse ponto fraco fosse uma mortal qualquer.

- Nós vamos. Entraremos pelo Olimpo. E preciso da sua ajuda. Vocês convencerão Morte a nos levar até lá, sem revelar o real motivo a ele. Ele não confia em mim, por isso não posso pedir a ele eu mesmo.

Shion estava dividido. Zeus e os gregos de volta ao poder poderia resultar em uma vida sem Liv, mas se ajudasse Zeus, talvez pudesse contar com sua generosidade e pedir que fosse liberado de sua servidão para que fique ao lado da mulher que ama. Enquanto ignorar Zeus poderia acarretar em uma vingança, pensou Shion lembrando-se da visão que compartilhou com Liv na piscina.

- Ok... Nós vamos tentar... Mas Cibele não irá.

- Explique isso ao Zeus. Ela virá sim.

Shion sente o peso do mundo em seus ombros.

**-oOo-**

Morgana estava há dias sem ter sonhos fora do habitual. Novamente, ela sonhava com pequenos objetos dentro de uma Caixa – A caixa de Pandora – e como sempre, se deparava com os objetos no dia seguinte. E depois de dias sem nenhum sonho profético, como ela gostava de se referir às suas visões, ela teve um novo vislumbre do futuro.

Já estava acostumada com os sonhos o suficiente pra saber que se tratava do Olimpo. Mas estava arrasado. Havia uma guerra acontecendo. Ela presenciou tudo de longe, olhando para o horizonte, onde deuses lutavam entre si.

O lápis deslizava tranquilamente pelo caderninho enquanto Morgana pensava na vida. Era estranho pensar que ela era um artefato, uma peça importante para uma guerra sobrenatural entre homens, deuses e imortais. Era intimidador. Depois que Jordana lhe contou a forma como os artefatos devem ser usados, esse temor piorou ainda mais.

Apenas Mu lhe dava coragem nessa horas. Isso é, quando seu demônio não estava irritantemente tentando fazê-la duvidar de cada passo que dava. Como aquele demônio era irritante! A cada momento, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Quando estavam na cama, tudo que ela escutava era: "Ele não te acha bonita o bastante. Só está te usando. Vai te descartar assim que se cansar de fodê-la. Ele pode até terminar com você assim que essa foda terminar."

Já até perdeu as contas de quantas vezes a interferência de Dúvidas a impediu de gozar. E nessas horas, ela tinha vontade de estrangulá-lo. Na cama com o homem mais bonito e maravilhoso do mundo e não conseguia gozar por que o cretino não a deixava se conccentrar no que fazia. Sorte que Mu tinha a consideração de se preocupar com o prazer dela e acabava fazendo-a gozar de outra maneira. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Maior parte do fogo já tinha passado e o orgasmo não era tão intenso. Não tanto quanto da primeira vez em que transaram, no templo antigo.

Que excitação foi aquilo. Que fogo! Mu a pegou e a possuiu ali mesmo, no chão. Sexy! Morgana tinha de admitir que essas transas repentinas com Mu, sim, eram excelentes. Quando ele chegava de repente, agarrava-a no chuveiro ou mesmo na cama enquanto cochilava e quando dava por si, ela já estava saciada, jogada sobre a cama, desfrutando do extase avassalador que só Mu podia lhe proporcionar.

Morgana teve de parar por um tempo, pra voltar a por as ideias no lugar e continuar desenhando. Só esperava não ter desenhado uma cena picante entre ela e o imortal no meio da batalha no Olimpo. Não... Nada de Morganas nuas, fazendo coisas indecorosas com Mu na folha de papel. Hora de continuar o desenho. Mais alguns detalhes e estava pronto para mostrar a Mu. Assim que ele saísse do banho.

Ela ouviu Mu desligando o chuveiro e saindo do quarto enrolado na toalha. Que tentação vê-lo enrolado naquela toalha. Nada além de uma toalha entre ela e... Bem, não está na hora de pensar nisso.

- Ei, Mor... Que está fazendo?

- Nova visão pra você, saída quentinha do forno...

Mu não chegou a se vestir e caminhou na direção dela, depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios e pegou o papel de sua mão, analisando-o bem.

- Uma guerra?

- No Olimpo. Sim.

- Isso é o futuro? Ou está acontecendo agora?

- Não sei. Poderia estar acontecendo agora. Quer dizer, com a morte de Cronos e Reia...

- Sim, você tem razão... Vou trocar de roupa e levar isso para Jordana e Dite darem uma olhada.

- Ah e teve outro sonho também... É um lugar meio estranho. Veja. As cinco pessoas não parecem familiares?

Mu reparou bem e sim, pareciam familiares. O lugar era o Tártaro, com certeza. Os cinco pareciam Shion, Liv, Mime, Anya e Phoebe. Mas, por que iriam para o Tártaro... Lá não havia nada além de prisioneiros e monstros... E os Olimpianos! Shion queria libertar os Olimpianos!

- Algo errado, querido? - Morgana pergunta notando a expressão de raiva no rosto de Mu.

- Não, Mor... Nada.

Ele estava escondendo algum segredo novamente. Provavelmente para poupá-la de algo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela achava fofo, detestava. Fazia-a sentir-se fraca e ela acabou ficando um pouco brava com ele. Ela se levantou e caminhou para o banheiro. Ia tomar um banho pra esfriar a cabeça e depois voltaria para o treinamento com as outras meninas. Tornar-se-ia uma atiradora de elite e uma verdadeira Jackie-chan num vestido Gucci se fosse necessário para que Mu parasse com essa mania irritante de protegê-la.

- Bom, vou tomar um banho... Com licença.

Quando ia abrir a porta do banheiro, esta fechou-se com um empurrão de Mu, que estava atrás dela. Uma das mãos dele a puxava pela cintura e ela pode perceber que ele estava sem a toalha. Ah sim. Estava bem evidente que estava sem a toalha.

Ele a virou de repente, puxando-a pra si e a beijando de uma forma tão intensa, que Morgana quase perde o equilíbrio e cai pra trás. Felizmente estava perfeitamente segura nos braços fortes do imortal que acariciou seu rosto, deu-lhe um selinho e disse:

- Não demora, ok?

Realmente, ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo brava com ele. Sorriu e assentiu, retirando sua camisola Victoria's Secret e entrando para o banheiro.

**-oOo-**

Noele chega a cozinha e vê Carol tomando um café. A compatriota parecia exausta. Pelo que Noele ouvira dos demais residentes da fortaleza, Carol ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar uma forma de cura para o guardião de Doença e Noele admirava o esforço. Noele nunca conversou muito com a morena, mas mais do que aprovava a determinação dela em amar Dite e ficava extremamente feliz de saber que os dois estavam apaixonados e comprometidos.

- Sem sorte ainda?

- Hm? - Responde Carol, distraída.

Noele senta-se a mesa e beberica o café.

- Eu já tentei de tudo... Não consigo encontrar nada que cause a doença do Dite. Acompanho o noticiário para saber mais sobre as vítimas... Parece que ainda tem pessoas vivas, apesar de doentes... Sendo mantidas em quarentena... Mas sofrendo...

- Mas... Você sobreviveu, não foi? Como aconteceu?

- É estranho... O demônio de Dite parece ter algum controle sobre a infecção. Dite me disse que não sou infectada por que o demônio assim deseja. Mas eu já fiz todos os exames. Não consigo encontrar nada no Dite que explique a causa da doença. É uma doença completamente sem sentido... Transmitida pelo toque direto. Quer dizer, nem poderíamos ser infectados por... Comer usando o mesmo garfo, entende?

- Na verdade, não. Sobrenatural demais pra mim.

- Exato! Sobrenatural...

- Eu tenho certeza de que vai encontrar uma maneira. Mas, pelo menos você e o Dite estão se dando bem.

- É... - Carol não pode evitar o sorriso bobo de adolescente apaixonada. Afinal, ela estava apaixonada mesmo, oras. E Noele tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo que ela. Carol podia notar. Parece que ela e Aldebaran eram um casal também. Estranho como cada um dos Senhores encontrou sua metade da laranja.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham se encontrado.

- Obrigada. Também fico feliz por você e Aldebaran.

- Aaahh... Ele é tão gentil e romântico...

- Realmente. É difícil acreditar na conversa dos Caçadores em se tratando deles, né?

- Com certeza. Me deixa feliz saber que eles não são tão maus quanto parecem. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Me deixa um pouco triste.

- Por que?

- Seria tão fácil, não é? Explicar que o mundo é feio porque existem demônios que nos levam a fazer coisas horríveis. Seria um pouco... Confortante? Não sei... Acho que só me entristece que no fim, a humanidade não precise de demônios pra ser ruim... E que na verdade, eles poderiam aprender muito com esses demônios...

- Entendo. Quando você coloca dessa maneira... Chega a ser irônico que demônios chegam a ser mais humanos do que os próprios...

- Nem sempre fomos assim. - As duas se viram e vêem Aldebaran a porta. - Já houve uma época em que fizemos coisas terríveis. E hoje chego a me perguntar se foi tudo devido aos nossos demônios. Às vezes penso se uma parte de nós não queria cometer aquelas atrocidades.

Aldebaran senta-se a mesa.

- Desculpe. Não quis chatear vocês.

- Está tudo bem, querido... - Noele afaga a mão de Aldebaran que sorri carinhoso pra ela.

Carol dá graças a Deus de ter Dite agora, ou uma cena dessas, há alguns dias estaria fazendo o ciúme corroê-la por dentro. E ela não queria sentir ciúmes de uma pessoa tão gentil quanto Noele. De forma alguma.

- Você não deveria se torturar, Aldebaran. Sabe? Nessa vida, não podemos evitar pecar. Mas podemos nos arrepender e seguir em frente. Apagar os erros do passado? Não é possível. Mas aprender com eles...? Já é outra história. A meu ver, vocês aprenderam bastante e seguiram em frente. E isso é importante. Um dia, fará diferença em suas vidas. Se já não fez.

Carol gostava da ideia. Aprender com seus erros. Talvez devesse rever seus resultados e procurar novamente por uma resposta.

- Com licença. Eu vou voltar pro laboratório.

Aldebaran e Noele são deixados juntos. Os dois trocam olhares e se beijam.

**-oOo-**

Maya estava ajudando Mia a treinar luta de facas. A menina aprendia rápido apesar da sua aversão a violência. E Maya sentia um pouco de orgulho da garota. Admirava sua determinação. Quando Mia contou a ela sua história, Maya sentiu muita pena. E ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma imensa revolta. Como a própria família de Mia poderia ser tão cruel com a menina?

Ela era um doce. Um anjo como Dohko a considerava.

- Agora, gire assim. Rápido e golpeie o pescoço... - Maya conduz a mão de Mia até seu próprio pescoço numa demonstração. - Esse golpe é fatal. Outros pontos que você pode atingir para o máximo de eficiência. - A feiticeira toca no ponto onde fica o coração de Mia. Em seguida, no rim e vai enumerando os pontos doloridos. - Qualquer desses pontos é uma morte certa.

Em seguida, Maya se posicionou atrás de Mia.

- Se eu a imobilizar assim, existe uma forma de escapar. Você finca a faca na coxa do seu agressor e a gira. Isso não só causará uma dor imensa como fará a ferida abrir. Entendeu?

Ella chega e começa a observar o treinamento. Ela tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro com Shura, onde transaram mais uma vez, depois da "tortura" na cama. Ela sentia-se satisfeita. Um banho com Shura tinha de ser mais demorado, porque sempre rolava uma transa regada a sangue debaixo da água quente. Nada melhor pra revigorar as forças, ela pensava.

E lá estava Maya. Como Ella odiava aquela mulher. E estava morta de raiva de Mask também. O filho da puta não podia achar outra vadia pra enfiar o pau? Cretino. Como ela pôde pensar nele durante o sexo com Shura? Tá certo que ela ainda achava-o atraente. Mask era obviamente um homem bonito. Mas deveria estar puta com ele. E estava puta com ele. Ela ainda estava com ódio de Mask, não só por ter ficado com a feiticeira como por ter lhe entregado feito um objeto pra Shura (embora tenha funcionado muito bem pra ela). Foi só um momento de fraqueza. A ideia passou pela mente de Ella algumas vezes e... Não! Puta com ele! Vontade de cortar o pau dele fora! Ódio dele!

- Cuidado, Mia. Deveria pedir uma aula de primeiros socorros pra cuidar de picadas venenosas antes de lidar com certas pessoas.

- Já vai começar, Conde Drácula? Você podia estar fazendo algo de útil ao invés de pegar no meu pé!

- E você poderia se foder!

- Já chega!

- Meninas. Façam amor. Não a guerra.

- Não se mete, Milo! - As duas respondem ao mesmo tempo.

Maya atira a adaga em Ella. A lâmina passa raspando pelo rosto da Romena e crava na parede. Ella olha para a feiticeira com seu olhar mais sanguinário.

- Qual o seu problema? Você já tem seu homem! Não é possível que tudo isso é pelo Mask!

- Eu já te disse que não é por ele, sua vaca... É pelo que você me fez... Você me torturou...

- Eu já pedi desculpas por ter te prendido. Será que não pode esquecer esse assunto?

- Enfia suas desculpas!

As duas já estavam se encarando, nariz a nariz e seus olhares poderiam perfurar ferro de tão inflamados.

- Você está me dando nos nervos, Ella...

- Ótimo. Concordamos em alguma coisa!

Maya empurra Ella que a empurra de volta.

- Não briguem, meninas! - Interpela Mia que é repreendida por um olhar mortal das duas.

- Eu tenho de lembrá-la de quem é meu antepassado, vadia?

- Você pode ter um nome... Mas é só uma menininha mimada!

- Já chega!

Maya recebe um soco de Ella e sua cabeça é lançada para trás. A feiticeira cai no chão com o queixo dolorido. Ela limpa o sangue do canto da boca e se levanta furiosa, vendo Ella sorrindo com as mãos na cintura. E Maya sentiu um pouco de força sobrenatural na mulher.

- Você não quer entrar numa briga comigo...

- Briga de mulher! Uhull! - Milo comemora – Cadê os biquinis e o ringue de gel?

Luxúria ronronou na mente dele.

- Você vai deixar isso rolar, sem fazer nada? - Charlie pergunta indignada.

- Quer entrar no meio? Vá em frente! Mas vista um biquini também!

- Você é um inútil... - Charlie revira os olhos.

Maya se levanta de repente, desferindo um soco no rosto de Ella, devolvendo o golpe. Ella cambaleia pra trás e é segurada por Charlie.

- Ei! Vamos parar com essa putaria aqui?

Ella se livra da amiga e parte pra cima de Maya novamente. As duas se engalfinham e caem no chão. Se batendo e puxando os cabelos. Ella segura Maya pela nuca e bate o rosto da feiticeira contra o chão (que Maya agradecia por estar sendo um pouco amortecido pelo tatame). Mas a feiticeira se vira, acertando o queixo de Ella com o cotovelo. Charlie faz menção de detê-las quando Tori a segura.

- Peraí! Vamos ver até onde elas vão!

- Tá louca? Deixar essas duas se matarem aqui?

- Que matar nada! Vamos só ver um MMA feminino!

Ella e Maya continuavam a se golpear. Ella estava gradativamente ficando um pouco mais forte. Talvez fosse a teoria de Shura. No chuveiro, ele contou o que realmente tinha acontecido na cama. A maldição de Ella pode estar se desenvolvendo. Mas, seus pais até onde sabiam tinham a mesma maldição e nenhum deles "virou vampiro". Por que ela estava sofrendo essa transformação? Talvez pelo contato com a Jaula? Ou os demônios intensificavam o que havia de pior nela?

Seja como for, era poder e poder era com ela mesma. Se a ajudar a surrar a bruxa maldita, tanto melhor. Ela pode se acostumar com o fato de ser uma vampira.

Maya por outro lado não estava disposta a perder ou se deixar ser sugada. Ela invoca feitiços de proteção sobre seu corpo, ficando mais forte e resistente. O punho de Ella ainda a acertava como um martelo e as presas dela já começavam a crescer.

Maya chegou a ser lançada no ar desta vez. Quando Ella tentou saltar sobre Maya, recebeu um chute no estômago e voou pra trás, chocando-se contra a parede quase atingindo Charlie e Tori.

- Eu vou dar um fim nessa porra... - Charlie faz menção de segurar Ella, mas os olhos púrpuras da amiga e seu semblante furioso a detém.

- Você vai esfriar a cabeça! - Maya conjura um feitiço que paralisa Ella.

- O que está fazendo? Me solta! Me solta!

- Maya! Ela não pode ser amarrada! - Charlie grita.

- Ela não quer parar!

- ME SOLTA!

Ella usa toda sua força pra se livrar do feitiço e atacar Maya. Shura chega do nada, correndo e segura Ella em pleno ar. Os dois rolam pelo chão, Shura tentando contê-la enquanto a romena se debatia feito uma fera sanguinária, arranhando-o com suas unhas e mordendo-o com suas presas. O membro de Shura imediatamente reagiu a dor quando Ella cravou as presas em seu pescoço, sorvendo imensas goladas de sangue.

- Ella! Sou eu! Acalme-se!

A medida em que sorvia o sangue de Shura, os olhos de Ella iam voltando ao normal, lentamente adquirindo sua cor original. Ella se levanta furiosa, e louca pra avançar sobre Maya, apesar do cansaço que sentia. E teria avançado se não fosse por Shura segurando-a pelo braço.

- Solte-me, Shura...

- Não! Acalme-se! Eu sei que o que ela lhe fez foi terrível... Acredite... Meu demônio passou séculos preso na Caixa. Eu sei como eles podem ficar quando são aprisionados. Mas vocês duas precisam arrumar uma forma de conviverem. Querendo ou não, estão do mesmo lado!

- Sinto muito...

- Foda-se se sente muito.

- Não estava falando com você, vampira...

- Já chega.

- Puta que pariu! Que porra aconteceu agora? - Chega Mask se teletransportando no meio da sala de treinamento.

- Nada... - Dizem as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada, né? E esses olhos roxos? Tropeçaram? Eu to ocupado, cuidando de caçadores e tenho de parar minha matança pra vir segurar vocês duas se engalfinhando, caralho?

Ella e Maya viram o rosto, emburradas. Mask massageia as têmporas.

- Eu sou mesmo amaldiçoado, tomar no cu... Ouçam bem! Eu vou sair! E se vocês duas não são capazes de ficarem um segundo sem tentarem se matar, FIQUEM LONGE UMA DA OUTRA, PORRA!

Mask se volta pra Ella e Maya.

- Nós vamos ter uma conversa séria quando eu voltar.

- Ah vamos mesmo... - Responde Ella, encarando-o. - Eu não gostei nada do que você fez. "Você pode ficar com ela"? Não basta você trepar com essa vagabunda, ainda me trata como um pedaço de carne?

- Bom, se você não se prestasse ao papel!

- O que foi que você disse?

- Para, porra! - Mask grita e lança um olhar mortal para Maya, que novamente se vira emburrada. - Mas que porra, Ella... Você não queria ficar com o Shura? Eu saí do caminho, por você!

- Enquanto comia essa daí, aposto.

- Não que eu lhe deva satisfação de quem eu como, mas não! Eu não tinha transado com ela!

Mask olha para as demais garotas assustadas.

- Tão achando que isso é novela? Dêem o fora!

Charlie revira os olhos e lança os braços pro alto, saindo e puxando Mia consigo.

- Ei... Não vai ter mais porrada? - Comenta Tori.

- Vai procurar sua noção, Tori...

- Poxa, ruiva... Mas tava tão legal...

Mask se volta para Ella, agora, protegida no abraço de Shura.

- Maya é nossa amiga agora, Ella. Eu sei que você tá puta por ela ter te prendido. Mas se te consola eu desci o cacete nela pra te tirar daquele lugar! Será que dá pra considerar vocês duas quites?

- Você bateu muito nela?

- Bati. Eu quase a matei.

Conhecendo Mask como conhecia, sabia que ele seria bem capaz mesmo. Ella não duvidou.

- Bom... Se você bateu nela... Eu acho que sim. Posso considerar que estamos quites.

- E você?

Mask volta seu olhar furioso pra feiticeira agora. Maya suspira e revira os olhos.

- Quites. Peço desculpas por tê-la sequestrado.

- E me encarcerado.

- E te encarcerado.

- Dêem as mãos. - Rosna Mask.

As duas, de mal gosto apertam as mãos.

- Agora, vão cuidar desses ferimentos. E mais uma briga, eu não quero saber quem começou, eu volto aqui pra estripar alguém.

Maya ficou indignada. Ella emburrou a cara mais uma vez. Mask suspirou e desapareceu.

- Vamos pro quarto, querida... - Diz Shura.

- Eu estou precisando de uma bebida... - Diz Maya se virando.

- Eu também estou...

As duas se encaram e nada dizem. Apenas começam a caminhar em direção ao andar de baixo. Shura coça a cabeça sem entender olhando enquanto as duas caminhavam.

- Sabe onde guardam a bebida aqui?

- Eu sei onde fica o estoque da Charlie.

- Estoque?

- Sim. Ela bebe pra caralho.

- Nunca vou entender mulheres... - Diz Shura.

**-oOo-**

Charlie, Tori, Ella e Maya estavam na sala, virando copos e mais copos de bebidas. Desde whisky até vodka. O teor alcóolico já estava alto.

- Ahahahaha! Eu queria ter visto isso... Mask até que daria um pai responsável! Ahahahahaha!

- É tão bonitinho, quando ele banca o machão... - Ella vira mais uma taça de vinho.

- Bonitinho? Quando lutei com ele da primeira vez, eu pensei que ele fosse me matar...

- Que sortuda! Eu sou louca pra lutar com um desses demônios. Vou chamar o Ira ou o Insanidade pra um sparring depois...

- Meu Saga não! Eu passo maior rabo pra controlar aquele filho da puta do Insanidade...

- Ah, ruiva! Você tá marcando bobeira! Deixa o demo dele sair... Transar com o Aiolia quando ele tá dominado... - Tori se abana. - Menina! Eu pego fogo... - Tori vira o copo de vodka.

- Tá louca... Toda vez que Insanidade resolve dar as cara eu acabo esfaqueada ou pior.

- Cara! Tanta sorte! Por que o Violência não tenta me matar? Frouxo...

- Então, eu fiz um acordo com ele... Ele desconta sua sede de sangue nos Caçadores e me deixa em paz... - Charlie pisca para as meninas.

- Eu não tenho esse problema com o Shura... Eu sei domar ele direitinho. Ele deixa. Adora, na verdade. Eu amarro ele na cama... Uau... Já estou esquentando de pensar...

- Bom, Mask não manifesta demônio quando estamos juntos... Ainda bem. Ele já me assusta o bastante assim.

- Ah não se deixe intimidar. Por baixo daquele exterior rude e psicopata, Mask é bem sensível...

- Até parece...

- É sim. Algo me diz que ele é meio sentimental... Só teve uma vida fodida demais pra demonstrar...

- É... Talvez...

- Ou talvez ele seja um filho da puta cruel mesmo. Eu to chapada. Como poderia saber? - Ella dá de ombros.

- Então... Vocês duas não vão mais se porrar? Cara... O Fight de vocês foi incrível...

- É... São amigas agora? - Charlie serve mais vodka. - BFF's?

- Nem fodendo. - Responde Ella de imediato. - Eu ainda odeio essa cadela. Mas... Fizemos uma trégua...

- Aceite. É o melhor que vai conseguir dela. Vá por mim. - Diz Charlie.

- Ah que se dane... Trégua então. - Maya estende o copo pra que Charlie lhe sirva mais uma dose de vodka.

- Chaaaato... Estou com tédio... Quero explodir alguma coisa. Ou dar uns tiros...

- Que tal a gente ir lá na floresta e praticar um tiro ao alvo de verdade?

- O que você sugere? - Pergunta Tori, interessada.

- Calibres altos. Umas garrafas vazias. E muito estress pra extravasar.

- Posso levar granadas?

- Granadas? Porra, Tori... Você me dá calafrios... - Ella vira mais uma taça de vinho.

- É seguro dar armas de fogo a ela enquanto está alcoolizada? - Maya.

- Não é seguro nem quando ela está sóbria. - Charlie.

- Culpada. E vocês duas? - Tori aponta pra Ella e Maya - Não vão atirar nas bundas uma da outra, né?

- Não posso prometer nada. - Diz Ella.

- Ok, eu tenho a cura pra esse coraçãozinho rancoroso de vocês. - Tori pega um cigarro do bolso. - Eu chamo de "Fórmula Amansa-Fera da Tori"... Quem topa?

As outras 3 se entreolham.

- Faz anos que não fumo... - Diz Ella.

- Ah foda-se. Acende essa coisa aí, Tori!

- Falou e disse ruiva! Agora a festa vai começar pra valer!

Alguns minutos depois.

- Maaaaano... Tá tudo rodando... E colorido... Quem soltou o porco voador?

- Do que está falando, maluca? Não me envergonha na frente do Jim Morrison...

- Ahahahaha... Você tá muito chapada, Charlie... - Ella olha pras próprias mãos. - Não sinto minhas unhas... Acho que elas caíram... Me ajudem a procurar?

- Que foooooome... - Reclama Maya. - Se eu não comer algo, já... Eu vou enlouquecer...

- Pra cozinha! - Grita Tori. - Vamos atacar a despensa!

Tori tenta se levantar, mas cambaleia e cai de novo. As garotas caem na gargalhada. Mask que havia voltado pra fortaleza, passa pela porta da sala e pára para observá-las. Ele coça e balança a cabeça antes de dizer:

- Juro que nunca vou entender as mulheres...

- Maaaaaskiiiieeeee... Por que você não abre o coração pra sua Bruxa? Ela te ama, cara...

Mask novamente balança a cabeça e massageia as temporas antes de sair.

**-oOo-**

Mask chega até o quarto de controle de Dite. Como sempre, o amigo estava imerso em seus monitores, monitorando não só a fortaleza como a cidade de Budapeste. Ou pelo menos, os pontos mais frequentados pelos Senhores. Como o Pandora's Box, o restaurante de Malu que ainda estava destruído, os apartamentos de Prue, Phoe e Noele...

Mask se pergunta como Dite consegue monitorar tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Se pergunta se o amigo dorme. Era incrível. Tirando as vezes em que Reia usou sua magia para ocultar os Caçadores, nada poderia passar por Dite. E como Reia estava morta, agora...

- Mask...

- Dite... - O guardião de morte cruza os braços. - Você tava certo. Tem caçadores na floresta. Segui-os em forma de espírito. Matei vários. Atirei as almas de todos no inferno.

- Ótimo.

- Mas ainda temos muitos mais.

- Eu sei. Esses monitores parecem os video-games de Aldebaran. Estou acionando armadilhas e matando caçadores o dia todo. Parecem baratas. Quanto mais você mata, mais aparecem. Fica fácil quando não tem deusas interferindo.

- E eu não sei? O que os deixaram atrevidos assim? Não estão mais se contendo. Não estão mais lutando pra capturar. O que mudou? Eles tem alguma arma secreta que não se importa se nossos demônios se libertarem? Ou os malditos já tem a Caixa?

- Não creio. Eles tem um artefato. Nós temos 3. São necessários os 4 reunidos pra encontrar a maldita. Eles devem estar mais confiantes agora que Saori aprendeu a manipular os demônios e colocá-los em outros corpos. Ou devem estar desesperados para tomar nossos artefatos.

- Pode ser. O que significa que a partir de agora temos de tomar cuidado. Eles retiraram as luvas de pelica.

- Já pegamos pesado com eles desde o princípio. E nem com todas as armas deles eles são páreo pra nós. Vê? Aiolia encontrou um grupo. Já acabou com todos.

- Sim. Mas mesmo assim. Não gosto de ser pego de surpresa.

- Mu trouxe isso da mulher dele. Novas visões do Olho que tudo vê.

Mask analisa os desenhos enquanto Shion entra no quarto.

- Mask, preciso falar com você.

- Teria algo a ver com isso? - Mask mostra o desenho para o imortal.

- Sim. - Não havia sentido em mentir. Se o Olho que tudo vê os viu...

- O que vai fazer no Tártaro?

- Os Olimpianos querem fugir. Eu irei com Mime e Anya, ajudar.

- Nem pensar. Sei o que vai me pedir. Zeus e os gregos podem apodrecer no Tártaro.

- Mask... - Shion implora. - Zeus pode retaliar se não obedecermos.

- Ah porra! Já nos livramos do Cronos e da mulher maldita dele! Agora você quer trazer os Olimpianos de volta?

- Mask... Ainda existem mais Titãs a solta. Titãs que podem se voltar contra nós pelo que houve com seu Rei e Rainha.

- Que vão foder o cu da Saori. Ela quem os matou.

- Deuses não são racionais assim. Especialmente Titãs. Eles são mais vingativos que Zeus...

- Foda-se. Zeus que se foda.

- Irei com ou sem sua ajuda.

Dite troca olhares com Mask. Morte estava irredutível.

- Zeus nunca fez nada por nós.

- É verdade, Mask. Mas também nunca nos forçou a matar mulheres inocentes. O próximo Titã que assumir o lugar de Cronos será tão cruel quanto. E provavelmente irá querer impor sua vontade sobre nós.

- E o que ganhamos com os Gregos soltos?

- Olimpianos e Titãs muito ocupados se matando pra prestar atenção em nós. Muito ocupados pra tomarem o lado dos Caçadores. - Responde Shion.

- E ainda temos uma deusa do nosso lado. Anya.

- Puta merda... Esse dia está ficando cada vez pior... - Mask suspira. - Vão ser só vocês três?

- Não. - Diz Mime, encostado a porta. - Cibele e Phoe também foram exigidas pra essa missão.

- Phoebe? A garotra cega? Que porra uma garota cega vai fazer no Tártaro?

- Ela é cega, mas não inútil. Ela luta como um demônio. - Responde Mime. Shion o olha estranho. Em momento algum Mime mencionara Phoebe. E Zeus não teria motivo algum pra solicitar a presença da garota nesta missão. Mime só queria garantir que ela estivesse onde ele pudesse protegê-la. Embora, ela provavelmente estivesse mais segura na Terra do que no Tártaro.

- A irmã dela não vai deixar.

- Phoebe é uma adulta. Pode decidir por si mesma.

- E isso justo na hora de um ataque de Caçadores? - Mask pergunta, suspirando. - Nossas caçadoras estão chapadas... E você quer levar gente pro Tártaro.

- Podemos lidar com eles, Mask. - diz Dite. - Ainda temos Violência, Insanidade, Morte, Ira... Podemos acabar com eles facilmente.

- E Sebastian?

- Da última vez que chequei seu telefone pelo GPS, ele ainda está na cidade. Deve ter caçadores em sua cola. Está se escondendo. Talvez tenha encontrado seu filho.

- Saori tem o manto e mais dois demônios do lado dela. Ela poderia estar aqui agora e não saberíamos.

- Pensei nisso. Instalei sensores de calor no sistema de segurança. Ela não passaria por aqui mesmo invisível.

- Então, Mask? - Pergunta Shion, aflito.

- Ok... Foda-se. Você é o queridinho de Zeus. Talvez o convença a ficar longe da nossa vida se ele voltar a trancar os Titãs no Tártaro.

- Obrigado.

- Vá reunir o grupo. - Diz Mask.

Shion e Mime partem.

- É agora. A hora da verdade. - Comenta Dite.

- Não gosto disso.

"Morte!", Ruge o demônio com uma voz gutural na cabeça de Mask. "Almas! Morte!"

"Já vamos..."

- Bom, vou coletar as almas dos Caçadores que Aiolia matou. Fique de olho em tudo.

- Claro. - Dite sorriu.

Mask se teletransportou.

**-oOo-**

Do lado de fora da Fortaleza, um dos demônios que se aliaram a Saori estava observando de sobre uma árvore.

- O que aconteceu, Conflito?

- Eu perdi o controle sobre as duas mulheres momentâneamente, Cobiça. Preciso me acostumar aos meus poderes novamente. Tê-los suprimidos por tanto tempo por aqueles malditos Titãs me deixou enferrujado.

- Mulheres? Deveria estar manipulando os Senhores.

- Por que você não o faz então?

- Não me importo com isso. Só me importo em pegar aqueles valiosos artefatos. Eu os quero. Pra mim. Não para Esperança.

- Os outros são poderosos demais. Mas as mulheres? Fáceis de manipular. Estas duas tinham uma rixa pessoal. Mais fácil ainda de manipular. Quem sabe as outras?

- Sim... Seria divertido vê-las lutando entre si. Faça-o. Assim, eu poderei ter os Artefatos mais rápido.

- E eu teria de denunciá-la para Esperança.

- Desgraçado, por que contaria?

- Ainda pergunta? Pelo prazer de ver vocês duas se matando.

- Você não muda nunca, Conflito...

- Nem você, Cobiça...

Ao lado dos dois, Saori se materializa, retirando o capus do Manto da Invisibilidade.

- Não posso mesmo deixar vocês sozinhos por um segundo... E já estão tramando minha morte.

- Esperança... - Cobiça sibila.

- Já era esperado de vocês. Não devem fazer nada até eu dar o sinal. Será que fui clara?

- Absolutamente, Esperança. - Conflito salta do alto da árvore até o chão.

- Estou desativando armadilhas dos Senhores. Se continuarem interferindo, eles os notarão.

- Não se preocupe. Estamos ansiosos pra lutar.

Saori se afasta e encontra um grupo de Caçadores a postos na floresta.

- Minha senhora... - Um dos Caçadores faz uma reverência. - Estamos prontos e ansiosos pra iniciar o ataque.

- Tenha paciência, meu Caçador. Logo.

- É que estou ansioso pra revê-la.

- Mesmo? Sabe que ela nos traiu, não é?

- Sim. Eu sei. Afinal, eu estava lá... Eu ouvi cada palavra que saiu da boca dela...

- Eu posso imaginar sua decepção, meu amado...

O homem suspira forte.

- Eu tentei matá-la. Eu fui o primeiro a invadir o quarto. Eu fui o primeiro a atirar.

- Sim. Eu sei.

- Mas quando Insanidade enlouqueceu... Eu...

- Você teve medo. Eu sei, querido. Não se envergonhe. Insanidade é um dos piores demônios. Não se envergonhe por ter medo dele.

- Eu me envergonho porque ele a levou a loucura... E meus companheiros a morte. Eu só queria vingá-los...

- Sua chance chegou. Tenha um pouco mais de paciência.

- Ainda há esperança pra ela? Eu gostaria... Se possível... De talvez poupá-la...

Saori sorriu da ironia e sussurrou no ouvido dele. O seu demônio despertou, ansioso para se alimentar da fraqueza do Caçador. Pelo sorriso dele Esperança já estava trabalhando e enchendo-o de promessas vazias.

- Sempre há esperança, meu querido... Por isso somos os guerreiros da esperança... Sempre há esperança...

Continua...


End file.
